


Like A Dream

by ItIsWhatItIs9194, Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cages, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cockwarming, Cribs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dildos, Discipline, Doctor Louis, Doggy Style, Dom!Zayn, Eventual Smut, Face Slapping, Facials, Figging, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gentle Sex, Hair Pulling, Hand Feeding, Harry in Panties, Humiliation, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, Light CBT, Lirry - Freeform, Luke is friends with Harry, M/M, Medical Examination Kink, Michael clifford/Luke hemmings - Freeform, Milking, More tags might be added, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No abuse in story, No underage sexual activities, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Panties, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sassy Harry, Service Submission, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strict Dom Louis, Strict Louis, Vibrators, bottles, coming on command, dom!Louis, dom!Niall, dom!liam, fucking from behind, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform, safeword, sub!Harry, sub!luke, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 234,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: When 18 year old Harry wakes up, he's in an unknown place. The first thing he sees is "Year of 2300." The next thing he sees is naked people, either holding a leash or wearing a collar attached to the leash. What he doesn't know is that he's been thrown into the future, where BDSM is normal and exists for everyone. However, he doesn't know a single thing about it and can't adapt to it. Thank god he has future Doms Zayn, Louis, Niall, and Liam.Or, the one where Harry is transported to a BDSM Universe and has no choice but to join the strange and unfamiliar lifestyle. Mysteries begin to unravel.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s eyes snapped open to the loud roaring of cars. The first thing his eyes landed on were four huge numbers on a giant screen not too far away from him. _Year of 2300_ , it read.

 _How had he gotten here_ ? What even _was_ “here?” The last thing he remembered was … Well, what _did_ he remember? The only thing that seemed to cross his mind was falling asleep the night before (or, at least what he thought was the night before; he couldn't be so sure anymore), and waking up in this foreign place.

His mind still slightly foggy and befuddled, he sat up and looked around, frowning. It seemed like he was in some sort of a city like the one he had always lived in. This city just seemed more … complicated. There were tall buildings, as well as round, somewhat igloo-shaped buildings that looked to be homes, and if Harry squinted his eyes he could see something that looked like a shopping mall in the distance.

“Ben, hurry up!” a voice snapped behind him.

Harry snapped his head around, eyes wide, the words ‘ _I’m not Ben_ ’ on the tip of his tongue until he realized that the woman wasn't speaking to him. But it wasn't that which made him choke in surprise. It was the naked boy standing not too far away from him, collared and leashed.

His first instinct was to get up and run away, as this was very much not something he saw every day, and he felt pretty uncomfortable. However, standing up proved to be quite a difficult task, as his muscles seemed super weak from while he was out. After much heaving and pushing, he finally lifted himself off the hard sidewalk and ran the other way. He didn't know where he was going or what he expected to see, but he did _not_ expect to see more people dressed—or, lack thereof—ahead of him.

He continued running blindly, head spinning with confusion and fatigue.

“Whoa, what's the hurry?” a voice grumbled.

“Honestly, boy, where's your Dom to keep you in line?” another muttered.

 _Dom?_ What in the hell was a ‘Dom?’ Curiosity made him speak.

“W–what are you talking about?” he tried to ask the man who mumbled behind him, but he was ignored as the man just huffed and continued walking.

Giving up, the boy decided to continue investigating this strange city, but slowed to a steady walk, growing tired. Even though he was no longer pushing past what seemed to be endless numbers of people, he must not have been paying close enough attention to where he was heading. Before he knew what had even happened, he discovered he was on the dirty ground _again_ , and someone’s shopping bags were scattered around him.

“Oh my god,” Harry stammered. “S-sorry about that!”

He looked up and the sight almost made him faint. Standing in front of him, looking quite grumpy from having his groceries knocked out of his hand, was the most prettiest man Harry had ever seen. His eyelashes were just _ughhh_ and those lips! Although he wasn't close to the other man, he was sure that he could smell Mr. Beautiful’s sweet cologne.

“Don't worry ‘bout it,” the man said expressionlessly and began to pick his bags up.

Harry struggled to get up to help when another soft, velvety voice made him freeze, shivers running down his spine.

“Who is this?”

The angel on earth looked to the other man who appeared. “Don't know, mate, he just ran into me,” he said. Despite the gorgeous man’s carefree attitude at first, he still seemed annoyed with Harry and his dropped bags.

“I see,” the other man said, seemingly irritated. When Harry was finally able to get a good look at him, he saw what looked to be the fluffiest, softest blond hair he'd ever seen, along with striking blue eyes. This man was beautiful as well, but in a much different way than the man he ran into.

He crouched down to be at eye level with Harry, because he hadn't bothered to get off the ground just yet. “Is your Dom with you?” he asked.

 _There it goes with that “Dom” thing again_ ! _What is a Dom?!_ Harry grumbled silently.

“I don't–I don't have a Dom,” Harry stuttered. “I'm not even sure what that is…”

The blond man’s eyes widened a bit before he turned to the other man. Both men shared a look, making Harry feel a little uneasy, not knowing what was going through their heads. Hell, he was _already_ uneasy from this whole ordeal!

Mr. Beautiful grabbed his shopping bags and stood up while the blond knelt down, offering a hand to Harry. “C’mon, up,” he demanded. “You're coming with us.”

Harry hesitantly reached for his hand and pulled himself up. He wiped his hands on his jeans, partly because there was actual grime on them from his spill, but mostly so he could wipe some of the nervous sweat off his hands.

“Whoa, Niall, what?” Mr. Beautiful spluttered. “We don't even know the guy’s name!”

Niall rolled his eyes and turned to Harry, who flinched. “What's your name, boy?”

“H-Harry,” Harry stammered.

Niall turned back to the other man and said, “See, Zayn? Now we know his name.”

“Alright, okay,” Zayn said skeptically, his perfect eyebrows furrowing. “And what will Louis say when he finds out we brought a stranger into the house?”

“He’ll get over it,” Niall shrugged. He focused his attention back on Harry. “Louis will just love you,” he smirked.

“Niall!” Zayn cried. “Don't scare the kid so soon!”

“He’s fine,” he said, then placed his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, gently cupping the submissive tattoo there, which Harry had no idea was there. “We need a sub, anyway.”

“W–what are we d–doing?” Harry stuttered, looking between the two men anxiously.

“We’re taking you home,” was all Niall said with a smirk.

“Trust me, it'll be better than staying out here all alone,” Zayn commented when he saw Harry’s frown.

Well. It didn't seem like there was much of a choice anyway. Harry reluctantly began to follow the two older men, still slightly tense and nervous.

“So, Harry, where did you come from? Why were you out here all alone? A pretty sub like you should be more careful, yeah?” Zayn teased.

Harry couldn't help but blush. “Er, I'm still not exactly sure what a sub or a Dom is …” He trailed off hesitantly, seeing the look passed between the two men yet again.

“Harry, how do you not know what a sub or a Dom is?” Zayn asked.

“Um, I woke up on the sidewalk, down there a little ways,” he pointed to where he came running from after seeing the odd couple, “and I saw a couple. The boy was naked, and the girl was holding a leash that was attached to a collar he wore,” he explained with a shudder. “I've never seen anything like that before! I don't even know how I got here!”

For the billionth time in the last few minutes, Zayn and Niall shared that same look _again._

“Would you stop doing that with your eyes every time I say something?! It's creepy!” Harry shouted.

“Shhh!” Niall hushed with a stern look. “You’re drawing attention!”

Harry looked around and sure enough, people were staring at him, as if _he_ were the odd one here and the people who were naked weren’t.

“Harry.”

Harry looked at Zayn, scowling. “What?”

“Do you really not know what a Dom or a sub is, lad?”

Harry shook his head, beginning to feel upset now. _I’ll slap them both if they have that look on their faces again_ , he promised himself.

However, instead of glancing at each other, Zayn answered his question. “A Dom is someone who is dominant—like Niall and myself. Doms are identified with a red square on the backs of their necks,” he motioned for Niall to turn around and show Harry. “A sub is someone who is submissive—like you. Subs are identified with a red circle on the backs of their necks. Doms are paired up with subs, and they're in charge of them, essentially,” he paused, thinking of the best way to explain all this to a newbie. “Doms make rules for their subs and punish and discipline them to help them learn.”

“But I don't have a sub Mark on my neck! So why is everyone calling me a sub?!”

“Yes, you do, lad,” Niall told him. “Look.” He took out his phone and took a picture of the back of Harry's neck and showed it to him. “You are very much a sub, whether you like it or not.”

Harry stared at the picture for a few moments, still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. “I-I don’t want to be a sub,” he managed after a while. “I’m … I’m too young to be dragged in all this!”

“You don’t have a choice, kid,” Niall replied coolly, though he did seem sympathetic. “We all get our marks when we turn thirteen years old.”

Harry frowned. Lost in his thoughts, he barely managed to avoid walking into someone. He noticed that the man had a red square on the back of his neck, like Zayn had mentioned. Beside the man on his left was a young girl who looked to be about 16 or 17. She had a red circle just like his. This time, the man wasn’t holding a leash, but the girl still had a collar around her neck. She had a tight tank top on and wore a skirt.

 _At least she was actually dressed_ , Harry thought distastefully.

“So do subs have to actually stay naked or something?” Harry asked with a grimace. He didn’t care if he was a sub or not, he was _not_ going outside naked for the whole world to see!

“It depends on what the sub and Dom agree on,” Zayn said. “Maybe Louis’ll have you go out naked as a punishment,” he smirked.

_What?!_

Harry gave the Dom a horrified look. “No way! I am _not_ going out naked in public!” he screeched. “I don't care if that's ‘normal’ around here! I refuse.”

“You need to calm down. You attracted more attention,” Niall said sternly. “He was only kidding.”

“Okay,” Harry cowered back. Niall sure could be scary when he wanted to be. “Who's this Louis you guys keep referring to, anyway?”

“He’s also a Dom that we’re very close to. In fact, we all live in the same house,” Niall added. “Louis’ a bit more traditional than the rest of us; he likes getting his respect from his subs. But he knows exactly how to dominate without being abusive, so you won’t have to worry about it, lad. Besides, if anything happens, Liam will probably stop him! Liam’s a total softie, eh, Zayn?”

“Whoa, okay, hold on,” Harry finally interrupted. “Why are you making it sound like I’ve agreed to … do all of this stuff with you guys? I haven’t even agreed to be your … what is it? Sub?”

“Trust me, you’ll want to be with us rather than anyone else,” Zayn said ominously. “Harry, the world of BDSM can be harsh at times. We generally classify our Doms into groups. There are very strict, traditional Doms who believe that subs only have the task of pleasing their Dominants, or Masters. There’s the strict but not so traditional Doms who aren’t as strict on tradition as the first group, but they enjoy their subs however they want. And the last group? Well, there’s not much to explain, is there, Ni? Just stern but fair, and they tend to be more lenient on their subs than the other two groups.”

“And what category do you guys fit in?” Harry asked a bit warily.

“Which one do you think we fit in?”

“I'm not really sure,” Harry said. “All I know is, if you're in the first group, I'm running away right now and you can't stop me.”

Niall sighed. “Harry, running away isn't the answer to all your problems,” he said. “This isn't even a problem; you'll come with us, meet Louis and Liam, be _respectful_ to them, and we’ll go from there.”

“But I _really, really_ don't want to!” the boy nearly shouted again, his anger returning. “I just want to be at home in my bed—where I should be,” he said rudely. “ _Not_ here with _you_!”

“I'll tell you right now that none of us will stand for that attitude much longer— _especially_ Louis,” Zayn said. “And I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice now, kid,” he dropped the groceries and rummaged for his keys, “because we’re home.”

And he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope you're liking this story :) Please leave us a comment, tell us what you thought! xx
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Talking of kinks that you may not like/enjoy, kink negotiation, talks of punishment (spanking), use of safeword when not needed (used as a joke). Nothing sexual happens in this chapter!

“Are you back home, lads?” a voice rang out the moment the door shut behind them.

“No, it’s just a robber trying to break into the house with horrible stealth skills,” Niall called back sarcastically.

“Oh, shut up.” Another person appeared and headed down the stairs. The man had soft, chocolate brown eyes, brown hair swept into a neat quiff, and if he were being honest, Harry found that the chevron tattoo inked on his fairly muscular arm was quite hot.

Harry gulped when the man’s eyes landed on him. However, instead of chasing him out of the house or questioning who he was, the brown-eyed man just stared at him for a few seconds before he exclaimed, “Oh, he’s adorable!”

Harry broke into a shy smile, making the other man freak even more. “Oh my god, he has dimples! He’s dimpling!” the man cried out. “Who is this, Ni, Zaynie? Can we keep him?”

“Liam, shut up, will you? You’re being horribly loud,” a new voice rang out lazily.

Harry gulped when piercing azure blue eyes landed on him and narrowed. This new person also had brown hair. He had a good build but seemed to be less muscular than Liam, and had stunning blue eyes. He seemed way more intimidating than the others, too. “Who’s this?” The man’s eyes snapped to Zayn and Niall.

Niall grimaced and ran to the kitchen, using the excuse of putting away the groceries to escape the piercing glare directed at him.

“Louis,” Zayn began hesitantly. “We can explain.”

Oh. So this was Louis.

Harry gulped.

“I’m bloody sure you can,” Louis said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

“We found him in the middle of the street, confused as hell on what was going on. Lou, he didn’t know what a sub or a Dom was,” Zayn finished, voice hushing at the last part.

Louis scoffed. “He didn’t know? Zayn, even for you, that’s a little far-fetched.”

“It’s true!” Zayn retorted, scowling. “I’m not lying.” The man turned to Harry, who was nervously watching this whole ordeal, and said, “Harry, you explain.”

“Yes, Harold, do explain,” Louis said sarcastically.

“First of all, my name is Harry, not Harold,” Harry began, the other man’s sass beginning to annoy him. “And Zayn’s not lying, for your information. I actually _did_ wake up here, not remembering or knowing anything. So you can shove that rudeness up your arse!”

There was a silence for a few moments until Zayn muttered disapprovingly, “Harry.”

Louis, however, seemed to ignore Harry’s sass and instead hummed, “Hmm. I see.” He came forward a bit more, trying (and succeeding) to appear intimidating. Towering over Harry, he gave him a harsh stare with his piercing blue eyes. “That attitude of yours will disappear in no time once we’re in full control of you,” he said. “I recommend you lose it this instant if you don't want to be in any trouble.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I mean it, _Harold_. You are walking on thin ice, here,” Louis said seriously.

“My. Name. Is. Not. Harold!” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Liam stood off to the side with Zayn, both men watching the situation unfold in front of them. They knew not very good things would occur if Harry kept his attitude up.

A certain look began to show in Louis’ eyes, and Harry did not like the look of it one bit.

Trying to erase any chances of the man yelling at him, Harry whispered, “S–sorry.” He looked down, wanting to avoid Louis’ threatening stare at all costs. Despite that, he could still feel his eyes on him.

“I bet you are,” was all the blue-eyed man said.

Harry felt tears stinging in his eyes. He hated it when people yelled at him or had to scold him for something.

“Aww, Lou, you made him cry!” Liam exclaimed. “Shhh, it’s okay, love. I know, Louis’ very mean, isn't he?”

“Liam, don't coddle the boy,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t encourage his sassiness; it’s not like he’ll be staying with us.”

“We're keeping him,” Liam retorted.

Louis scowled. “We barely know him!”

“What're you gonna do, throw him back out in the middle of the street?”

Before Louis could say anything back, Harry interrupted, not able to stand being talked about as if he weren’t there.

“I–I'm scared,” Harry admitted, sounding defeated. “I don't ... I don’t want D–Doms, but I don't have anywhere else to go! I don’t know what to do!” By then, the poor boy had large tears streaming down his face. He reached a hand up to wipe his nose.

 _You stupid arse, Harry!_ He scolded himself. He wasn’t usually this emotional; it was just because he was confused, lost, and absolutely miserable.

“It's either have us as your Doms or go back on the street,” Louis said. “And trust me, you'll have Doms whether they're us or somebody else.” He knelt down in front of Harry and wiped his tears away with his thumbs sweetly. “I'd say the better choice is staying with us.”

“O–okay,” Harry conceded reluctantly with a soft sniffle. “But, be nice, please?” he requested softly.

“You'll be fine with us, Harry, I can promise you that,” Zayn jumped in.

Having overheard the conversation from the kitchen, Niall came back in the front room and listened to what the boys were saying. When Harry looked to him for his opinion, he nodded his concurrence.

Louis sighed, almost all traces of frustration seemingly gone. He definitely seemed to be more relaxed than when Zayn and Niall first arrived with the boy. “We've a lot to discuss, then,” he said. “Let's go talk in the living room.”

He cupped Harry's sub tattoo much like Niall had done earlier and led the boy deeper into the cozy home, his Dom instincts telling him to show his authority over the boy.

“If you want to stay with us, then there are going to be certain rules that you'll need to obey,” Louis began.

“O-Okay,” Harry said, praying that the rules wouldn't be extremely hard to follow.

“Rule number one, no cursing without explicit permission from your Doms, unless we're doing something sexual,” Louis said. “I personally despise cursing; it makes you sound unruly. So I will most definitely be more than eager to teach you a lesson if you don't believe me.”

“I believe you,” Harry squeaked, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Don't scare him, Lou,” Liam said disapprovingly.

The blue-eyed man ignored the other Dom and continued. “Rule number two, always accept your punishments. We are strict, but not unfair. Punishments are to help you to learn to become an even better submissive for your Doms. If you truly believe that your punishment is unfair, then you can state that you have an objection and we’ll talk about it from there. All understood?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. I understand.”

“Rule number three,” Zayn said, “always be respectful towards not only us but yourself and others as well, whether they be Doms or subs. Remember that your behaviour shows to others how well we’ve guided and taught you.”

“Rule number four,” Niall said, “no watching any sexual videos. We’ll allow you to use your phone, and you'll have computer privileges on our shared computer, but you must use the Internet appropriately.”

Harry blushed. “I've never watched porn before,” he said meekly.

“Good. You shouldn't expect to start now,” Louis said with a pointed look. “Even if you clear your web history, we’ll still figure out what websites you visited. So, don't try to be sneaky; it won't work.”

“Okay,” Harry replied quietly.

“You've been doing a good job of this so far, but our fifth rule is that you must always answer us verbally,” Louis explained. “Just nodding your head doesn't show us how you're feeling or if you're truly alright with what's going on or not.”

“Okay,” Harry said again.

“Good boy,” Zayn praised.

 _Good boy?!_ Harry thought indignantly. _I'm not a dog!_ He scowled but he figured saying those words aloud would not be very wise, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Rule number six,” Louis continued, “you may address us by our names in private, but in public and during punishments, you need to show us proper respect by addressing us as Sir.”

“Rule number seven, always do your chores on time. We’ll be giving you certain chores or things to do during the day so that you can keep yourself occupied,” Niall said.

“And out of trouble,” Louis added meaningfully.

“Rule number eight, _never_ masturbate or do anything sexual without our permission,” Zayn stated.

“That's, um … strange,” Harry said, though he'd meant to keep that comment in his head. _Oh no._

Louis shot him a pointed look. “All of these rules have your safety and wellbeing in mind. As your Doms, we want to ensure that you're kept safe during sexual activity, which is why we need to know when you partake in it,” he explained. “Also, Doms enjoy being the cause of their sub’s orgasm; it’s a bit of an ego thing,” he admitted.  “Apologize, please.”

Harry was shocked; these guys really did mean business. Not wanting to get chewed out again, he decided doing as Louis said would be best. “I'm sorry for being rude,” he forced out. Louis just gave him a cool, dismissive nod.

“Rule nine, we will absolutely not tolerate blatant disobedience. We set rules and give you orders to keep you safe and to help you improve—disobedience just shows that you don't care.” Niall levelled a stern look at Harry.

“Rule ten, never lie to any of us,” Liam said, his usually gentle voice suddenly turning quite stern. “Lying destroys trust in between us and we're trying to build trust, not break it down.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry said with a shrug.

“We’re serious, Harold,” Louis said sternly. “Lying is possibly the worst rule you could break besides disrespect and disobedience.”

“I won't lie,” Harry promised, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes.

“Rule eleven - during a spanking meant for punishment, you are to count your spanks out loud and say, ‘ _thank you, Sir, may I have another?_ ’ If you miss a count during a hand spanking, you will receive an extra five. If you miss a count during a spanking that’s being done with an implement, then an extra one or two will be added.”

“Okay,” Harry breathed, rubbing his hands on his pants and wiping his sweat off.

“It's okay, don't be nervous,” Zayn soothed. “This is all to help you learn, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“Rule number twelve, no alcohol or drugs. This rule is important because it also involves trust. How will we be able to trust you if you’re always high on drugs or alcohol? There will be special moments where you will be allowed to have alcohol, such as when we are all at a party and one of us gives you permission to drink to a certain limit. No drugs — if I catch you so much with a single cigarette, I _will_ paddle you. Remember, this is all for trust; we’re not trying to control your every move. Do you understand?” Niall said seriously.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Liam gave him a comforting smile. “And finally, rule number thirteen, always use your colours when needed. You will never be punished or yelled at for safewording in any situation, whether it be in public or private,” he finished.

“We may also find it fit that as time goes on and we get to know each other better, more rules may be added,” Louis said. “Any questions?”

“Uh, yeah,” Harry said after a pause. “What if I forget the rules? There's so many!”

“We'll write them down together and put it on the wall,” Niall answered easily. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah. What exactly are colours?”

“Colours are used to ensure that you're safe and feel comfortable with what’s going on at that very moment, whether it be a punishment, a sexual activity, or even just walking around in a store. You are permitted to colour anytime, anywhere,” Niall answered. “Colours work like a stoplight: green means ‘ _I'm okay with what is happening and we can continue_ ,’ yellow means ‘ _I'm not very sure about this and I want to slow down or take a break_ ,’ and red means ‘ _I'm extremely uncomfortable and want to stop right now._ ’”

Harry had a look of concentration on his face, trying to process and comprehend all this information that was thrown at him. “So, if I say ‘red,’ you'll stop whatever we're doing and comfort me?” he asked, wanting to make sure he understood correctly.

Liam nodded. “Exactly, Harry. We will _never_ ignore your colours—that's considered abuse,” he said. “We'll also ask you your colour from time to time, as well, just to see how you’re doing.”

“RED!” Harry screamed out of the blue.

All four Doms had looks of pure shock, confusion, and fright on their faces.

“What's wrong?!” Zayn asked frantically. “What did we do?”

Harry giggled. “Just wanted to test it out,” he said, laughing obnoxiously. “It worked!”

The Doms relaxed into the couch again, thankful nothing was actually wrong. All but one, that is.

Louis abruptly stood up, shaking his head. He looked absolutely furious — there was no other way to describe him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes narrowed, jaw clenched in anger. The sub continued to guffaw loudly until the Dom stood centimeters away from him. He gulped at the man’s stance.

The man grabbed Harry’s chin firmly and stared into the boy’s emerald eyes with fury. “Colouring is a very serious matter, Harold, and that is something you need to learn,” he said disapprovingly. “Doms take colouring very seriously because we don't want to hurt you, understand? By doing that stunt you just pulled, you made it harder for us to trust you when you colour. Colouring is not and never will be a joking matter,” he finished sternly.

“S-Sorry,” Harry whispered, quivering. He didn't know it was that much of a serious matter. “I didn't think it was that big of a deal.”

“If you're going to apologize, I expect you to do so with proper respect,” Louis said.

“I’m s–sorry, Sir,” Harry whispered yet again.

“Apologizing won't fix everything; I hope you know that,” Louis said sharply. “Don't expect that in the future you'll get out of trouble with crocodile tears and a muttered apology.”

Harry dropped his head, feeling even more ashamed. Unsure of what to say, he just remained silent, swallowing thickly and feeling the lump in his throat.

Louis just shook his head and sighed. “It's your first day here — it's hard, you're confused, I understand that. But you have to take this seriously, Harry. This is your life now; you can't escape fate.”

“Sorry,” Harry said yet again. He didn't know what to say; Louis kept making him feel more and more guilty, and there wasn't anything he could do or say that would take his reckless, rash actions back.

“Apology accepted,” Louis said after another huge sigh.

Harry paused, realization rushing through his body. “You called me Harry,” he said. “You got my name right.” He gave a dazzling smile, dimpling.

“I most certainly did not,” Louis sniffed. “I don't know what you're talking about, _Harold_. Now, c’mon. Get started on writing the rules down.”

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as he grabbed a pencil from Zayn, thanking him.

As he wrote, he found himself struggling to remember all the rules. He figured he could've done better if the men weren't all watching him like hawks. Thankfully, Louis seemed to understand and reminded him every once in awhile if he forgot something when he showed him pleading eyes.

“Done,” Harry said after writing the last rule down. He bit his lip, watching as Louis examined the paper critically. The Dom seemed satisfied, giving a curt nod. “So ... what now?” Harry asked nervously.

“Punishments,” Niall answered. “We’re going to talk about punishments.”

Harry gulped. Just the thought of being punished made him shiver. Even as a child he had never gotten anything worse than a scolding or a simple five-minute time out. Dread filled him and he blurted out without thinking, “Don’t make me go outside naked!”

The Doms stared at him for a few minutes before they laughed. Harry pouted and blushed. “Not funny,” he said with an even bigger pout.

“I see what you mean, Liam,” Niall grinned. “He _is_ cute.”

“I told you,” was all Liam said proudly.

Harry blushed and scowled. “Don’t make fun of me!” he huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not used to all of this!”

“Watch your attitude, please,” Louis interjected. “Zayn, stop laughing your lazy arse off and start talking about punishments.”

Zayn just stuck his tongue out childishly at Louis before he said, “Like we’ve mentioned before, punishments are to help you learn and improve. For slightly minor misdeeds, we’ll probably end up using general punishments such as spanking, timeouts, and even scoldings — Louis’ the expert at giving scoldings, in case you still haven’t realized. Niall has the most creative punishments out of all of us.”

“Orgasm denial,” Niall added helpfully.

Harry stared at the blond Dom. Whatever it was, it did not sound good. He didn’t want to know. “Uh, okay,” was all he said.

“We may surprise you with different punishments as well; it won't always be a spanking, time out, or scolding,” Zayn added. “We'll learn your limits and decide on an appropriate punishment together.”

“Okay,” Harry said, wanting to get off the stressful and dreaded topic of punishments. He shuddered just thinking about what punishments his Dom's might come up with.

“The next step is to think of each of our limits—our reds, yellows, and greens. Reds are activities you absolutely do not want to do; yellows are activities you're not sure about or might want to try; and greens are activities you're absolutely sure you want to do,” Liam explained. “You can always make changes to your list of reds, yellows, and greens.”

“O-Okay,” Harry said, still a bit unsure.

Zayn seemed to catch on to his confusion and said, “We’ll all write down our reds, yellows, and greens on paper. Louis, why don’t you start?”

“Alright,” Louis agreed, reaching for a notebook where they could all keep their lists together. “I'll tell you mine as I write them down, how about that? That way, you can see how to do this.”

“Sure,” Harry said.

Louis grabbed a pen and began writing. “I'll start with my reds — blood play, knife play, fire play, watersports, scat, and breathplay. All our reds are the same, though yours might not be,” he narrated. Harry's eyes widened the most they had that day. He didn't even know what most of that stuff was!

Harry was about to ask what all this gibberish meant, but Louis spoke before he could. “You will have yellows because you're new to all of this; we, as experienced Doms, only have one specific yellow since we’re willing to do anything with you except our reds and your reds. Our yellow is CBT, also known as Cock and Ball Torture. We enjoy experimenting with CBT to some extent. Nothing extreme though, so you won’t have to worry too much about that.”

Harry gave a nod and a mumbled, “Okay.”

Louis smiled, appreciating that Harry had remembered to give a verbal response.  

“Everything not on our reds list is green for us, but we’re each going to write down specific activities we particularly enjoy,” he smirked. “For me, that's giving spankings for pleasure and receiving blowjobs.” the Dom handed Zayn the notebook next, motioning for him to take over and write his favorite activities down.

Zayn began writing. “As you know, we all have the same reds, so my favorite activities are rimming and fingering,” he said. “We already all know what Niall likes,” he snorted as he passed the notebook to the blond Dom.

“Shut up,” Niall hissed. “I'll tell him myself.” The man turned to Harry and said, “It turns me on imagining coming inside your arse and plugging you afterwards.” He grinned cheekily.

“W–what?” Harry asked, bewildered. “I'm not sure what that entails…” He trailed off.

“You'll see eventually,” Niall shrugged, giving the notebook to Liam.

Liam smiled softly. Harry really hadn’t been expecting Liam to say sweetly, “I’d really like to tie you up and fuck you. And milk your prostate.”

Harry sputtered. “Uh, what the hell?” Noticing his mistake, the sub immediately gave the Doms his best puppy dog eyes. “Sorry.”

Louis looked stern. “Harold, I just told you how much I despise cursing — don't do it,” he reprimanded. “You were also disrespectful just now,” he said disapprovingly. “Apologize _politely_ , now.”

“Sorry, Sirs,” Harry whimpered.

The Doms nodded in acceptance. “Thank you,” Louis replied.

“Alright,” Niall said. “Now that you know our limits, it's time for you to write yours down.”

“Erm, okay,” Harry began hesitantly, not sure of what to say. “I, uh, don’t really know much …” He trailed off, biting his lip uncertainly.

“That's perfectly fine; we know you're new to all this,” Liam said, getting up to grab something from a cabinet, “which is why we have a pre–typed list of any activity you could think of. You are to label each thing listed as red, yellow, or green. Also, you may leave anything blank if you aren't sure what it is and we’ll describe what it is after,” he explained.

“Okay,” Harry answered nervously. He wasn't sure what types of things he was going to see on the list, and he wanted to mentally prepare himself.

“Here's a pen.” Niall handed him a black pen and Harry took it, thanking him. “You may ask us anything while you're filling this out, Harry, remember that. We're here for you,” he reminded nicely.

Harry gave his assent and glanced down at the list, eyes wide. There were so many foreign looking words on the papers in front of him — he almost felt like he was reading a different language!

“What in the world is Ageplay?” he blurted out, puzzled. Then he froze, wondering if Louis thought that he was being rude again.

Thankfully, all the Dom said was, “When we experiment with Ageplay, you’d be put into what we call a ‘Little Headspace.’ You can regress yourself into a much younger mindset. Lots of people do Ageplay for stress relief. Ageplay involves diapering, bottles, dummies, etc. If you agree to Ageplay, then we, as the Doms, would be taking care of you while you are in your headspace.”

Harry had blushed and hesitated before writing down green next to it on the list, pretending not to see the grins the Doms shared.

After much struggle of finding out what each activity was by asking his Dom's questions, he managed to fill the list out:

_Ageplay – green_

_Bondage – yellow_

_Blindfolds – yellow_

_Breathplay – red_

_Choking – red_

_CBT – yellow_

_Caning – red_

_Cupping – red_

_Edging (Orgasm Denial/Control) – green_

_Fingering – green_

_Fire Play – red_

_Fisting – yellow_

_Flogging – yellow_

_Golden Showers – red_

_Spanking – green_

_Scat – red_

_Whipping – red_

_Paddling – green_

_Public Humiliation – yellow_

_Medical Play – green_

_Mummification – red_

_Needle Play – red_

_Piercings – red_

_Pet Play – green_

_Rape Fantasy – red_

_Rough Sex – yellow_

_Gentle Sex – green_

_Sensation Play – yellow_

_Sensory Deprivation – yellow_

_Shibari (Rope Bondage) – yellow_

_Sounding – red_

_Suspension – yellow_

_Wax Play – red_

_Ice Play – green_

_Butt Plugs – green_

_Dildos – green_

_Wartenberg Wheel – green_

_Fucking Machine – green_

_Milking – green_

_Vibrators – green_

_Fleshlight – green_

_Blowjobs – green_

_Handjobs – green_

Once Harry placed the pen back down and cracked his knuckles, silently groaning at the relief that rushed through him when he stretched his cramped fingers, Liam smiled and said excitedly, “We should hang the rules and our limits up on the walls!”

So then the papers were taped to the wall where they could all see it. Harry stared at the papers side by side along the beige-coloured wall, wondering how long it had been since he had first been dropped into this alternate world, much different from his own.

Sure, this place was still exceptionally strange in his opinion. In fact, he didn't even like it that much (not at all). But like Louis had said, this was his fate now. He might as well start getting used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Nipple clamps/Nipple play, butt plugs, collaring, mentions of nudeness in public, handjobs, small mention of chastity cages, slight crossdressing (panties). Enjoy!

“What size are you, Harry?” Liam asked.

The Doms had decided to take Harry shopping, as he didn't have anything with him, and since he was going to live with them, he obviously needed things like clothes. Liam wanted to take Harry to look at jeans while the other men looked at God knows what.

“Er,” Harry said. “A small, probably.”

Liam gasped. “Aw, you're so cute!” he gushed. The Dom desperately wanted to pinch Harry’s cheeks and he did so, making Harry grimace.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry waved the man’s comment off, browsing through the many choices of skinny jeans.

The man gave Harry a pointed look, but otherwise didn't saying anything about his attitude. Harry released a breath of relief; if that were Louis, he figured he would've been scolded in public. How embarrassing that would be! He quivered at the thought.

Niall and Zayn had reappeared, telling them that they were going to buy some nice, warm sweaters since the weather was getting colder lately. Louis was still nowhere to be seen. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. The Dom was always surprising him with his actions.

“Black or blue?”

“I don’t really care,” was all Harry said with a shrug. He had never really enjoyed shopping, so when Louis had woken him up at 7 o’clock AM sharp, he had been grumpy. He’d nearly slapped the Dom —thank god he hadn’t. Who knows what Louis would have done.

“Both it is, then,” Liam said, grabbing both pairs of jeans he had been holding for Harry to choose.

Just when Liam was pulling out his wallet at the cash register to pay for the many pairs of jeans (Harry had insisted he didn’t need that much but the Dom had been adamant), there was a loud, “Oi! Liam, Harold!”

There was only one person who called him Harold.

Harry bit back a huff and turned around to see Louis, turning bright red when he saw what Louis was holding. “I am not wearing that!” he exclaimed with a scowl.

In Louis’ hands was a pair of lacy black panties. Harry had worn boxers his entire life; wearing panties had never even crossed his mind! It'd be pretty embarrassing to wear them.

“We're going to at least try, Harold,” Louis said sternly. His tone left no room for objections—he was going to have to give panties a go.

Harry whined, about to insist that ‘ _no, I am NOT wearing panties!’_ but Louis spoke again before he could. “If you really don't like them, Harold, then you don't have to wear them,” he said. “This relationship is all about trying new things and learning what you like, yeah?”

“I guess,” Harry grumbled, flushing red at the thought of Louis spanking him while he wore the panties. _Oh Lord_ , _they've already succeeded in corrupting my mind,_ he thought sarcastically.

The topic of panties was dropped as soon as the Dom placed them on the counter along with all of Harry’s jeans. The two Doms talked while the cashier scanned their items and gave them a total of £1,000, which made Harry almost choke. They were willing to spend _that_ much money on him? Someone they had _just_ met? _Unbelievable,_ he thought.

When the trio started walking out of the store to catch up with Zayn and Niall, Harry suddenly remembered something. “Wait,” he said, making both Doms halt in their steps and direct their attention on him, “we didn't buy any shirts.” He frowned.

“Don't worry, Harold,” Louis said. “The other two’ve got that covered.” The blue-eyed man smirked, making Harry wonder what they could've bought him.

Liam had his arm around Harry’s waist as they walked to meet Zayn and Niall at a store closeby—very different from all the Doms and subs around them who were holding or wearing leashes. Some of the subs over eighteen were even barely dressed. Harry shivered — he hoped he would never be in their place.

The Doms were affectionate already towards the sub; they would cup his sub tattoo, peck him on the cheek, or put their arms around his waist like Liam did. The boy hated to admit it, but he actually really, really liked it.

“Oi, lads!” Louis yelled across the hall in the mall when he saw the other two Doms, causing several heads to turn their way. Harry wanted to scoff; and the Doms kept telling him _he_ was the one who attracted attention in public!

“Woah,” Harry said when he saw all the shopping bags in their hands and hanging off their arms, “what in the world did you buy?” he asked, incredulous.

“Be grateful, Harold,” Louis scolded. “I'm sure what they picked out for you is lovely.”

“Let's have him try it on!” Niall exclaimed, eyes lighting up at the idea.

“Oh my gosh!” Liam squealed. “That'll be so adorable to see!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harry put his hands up, “you want me to _model_ for you?”

“Of course,” Liam said. He grabbed the boy’s hand and led him back in the store he came from and to a dressing room, informing the workers that they were trying the clothes on just in case. “You'll look gorgeous,” he gushed.

Grumbling but unable to voice his honest opinion on this matter, he reluctantly allowed Liam to guide him into the changing room and accepted the shirt that the Dom passed him. He frowned at the design and shut the door, not giving Liam or any of the other Doms the chance to slip inside with him. Rude, he knew, but he didn’t exactly want to give them a strip show (not yet, at least).

The shirt Liam had passed him was an aloha-themed shirt. It was yellow with only the leaves of patterned palm trees. If he was back at home in his own world, he would’ve probably joked about how similar it looked to weed.

 _Where_ is _my own world?_ he thought with a frown. He had so many things he was curious of — where had he come from, where were his family and friends, and why couldn’t he remember anything?

“Harry? You okay in there?” Liam called.

“Um, yeah,” Harry answered quickly. “I put the shirt on.”

“Alright, well, show us!”

Harry shyly opened the door and shifted on his toes. He hated feeling like he was being judged. All the Doms stared for a few seconds before Liam squealed, “Oh my god, you’re adorable!” before he pecked Harry on the cheek.

Harry blushed bashfully and just tugged at the hem of the shirt. “Can I take it off?” he mumbled.

“Obviously, yes!” Liam exclaimed. “You’ve got to try on the other ones too!”

The Dom handed him another ridiculous looking shirt. This one was pink with white polka dots all over it, and it looked very girly, in his opinion. _I'm already going to be wearing panties at some point, anyway,_ he told himself. _What have I got to lose?_

Still, he held the shirt up for all the Doms to see and scowled. “Really?” he asked, displeased.

“Yes, _really,_ Harold,” Louis mocked, giving him a look which Harry was now dubbing the ‘Tomlinson Look’. “Now, go put that cute shirt on your adorable little body.” He tapped the boy on the nose.

Harry needed a break, even if he was going to be trying on some stupid shirt. So, he went in the dressing room once again, slamming the door behind him rather loudly. Not a second after he had done so, he heard Louis yell, “We don't slam doors, Harold, _especially_ not in public! It's rude!” The sub rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't hear him.

Once he’d gotten the shirt on, he looked in the mirror. He actually quite liked the way this one made him look — he guessed the Doms picked larger shirts on purpose to make him look “cute,” because he was practically drowning in this one.

Hesitantly, he opened the door and presented himself to his Doms with a blank look. He just wanted to go back to their house.

“Oh. My. Gosh,” Louis said dramatically. “You are the prettiest little thing I've ever seen in my life.” Harry blushed and looked down. “You know what would look even better, though?” the Dom asked. The sub shook his head, making his curls bounce. Louis knelt in front of him and reached for the buttons on the shirt, unbuttoning the top two.

“Wow,” Niall muttered under his breath, looking starstruck.

Harry looked unconvinced. “Isn't this kind of … revealing?” he asked.

Louis scoffed. “We could walk you around here naked, if you'd prefer,” he offered.

“No! Nope — this is fine,” Harry spoke up immediately.

The Dom nodded. “That's what I thought. Now try this one on.”

Harry grumpily snatched the leopard-pattern designed shirt and stormed into the change room, almost slamming the door again but deciding not to push Louis’ limits. Again, he came back outside and let the Doms have their way at him.

“This one’s so cute on you too!” Liam exclaimed excitedly, looking as if he were in heaven at the moment. “We still have quite a bit; I hope you’re not tired!”

So, Harry spent the next twenty minutes changing from shirt to shirt, and by the last shirt (also ridiculously designed; honestly, what was up with the Doms’ tastes in shirts?!) he quite regretted agreeing to come shopping.

“I don’t see the need to return any of these,” Liam announced after Harry tossed the flamingo-patterned shirt to the Dom. “We’re taking them all!”

Harry rolled his eyes and changed back into his normal shirt, which was just a plain gray sweater.

“Whoa, why are you changing back?” Zayn said. “You’ve got to try these sweaters!”

At this point, Harry was too tired to argue, so he just grabbed the armful of sweaters and pulled on each of them. To his relief, they were more normal than the shirts. He found his favourite so far being a baggy dark yellow sweater. He was actually a bit disappointed to take it off; he liked the colour.

“Are we done?” he huffed.

“We still have jeans,” Niall said, “but they’re all just plain skinny jeans, so I think trying only one of them will be fine, just to check the size.”

“Thank god,” Harry huffed, snatching a random pair of jeans. He saw Louis open his mouth for what seemed like the hundredth time to scold him for his negative attitude, but before the Dom could say anything, Harry just shut the door.

“Is it comfortable?” Liam asked him repeatedly, turning him around.

“Yes,” Harry said exasperatedly. “I’ve already said it’s comfortable.”

“We only want the best for you, Harold,” Louis reprimanded, also inspecting the jeans Harry had on. “They cling to your frame nicely. It makes you look … delicious,” Louis smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes after turning around to make sure Louis wouldn’t be able to see that he had done so.

“You can change back now, Harry,” Zayn said with a smile. “You were a very good boy for behaving the whole time.”

“Mostly,” Louis quipped, “and Harold, don’t change just yet. There’s something I want you to try on.” He lifted up a pair of light pink panties with a smirk.

“ _Now?!_ ” Harry whined. “And I thought you only bought a pair of black ones!”

“Yes, _now._ Quit whining,”  Louis replied firmly. “And, that's where you're wrong — I grabbed about ten.” He picked up a handful of panties, waving them in Harry's face. “So, just incase I ever rip them off your delectable bum, we’ll have plenty.” He grinned.

“Lord save me,” Harry looked up and said sarcastically before letting out a dramatic breath. “Just — give me the panties,” he growled, becoming more and more annoyed every second and snatched the panties from his Dom’s grip roughly.

“Hey,” Louis scolded. “I will have none of that attitude. Be grateful we’re allowing you to wear these to cover up your precious privates,” he teased.

Harry had sure learned that Louis _was_ an expert scolder. He looked down meekly, tears pooling in his eyes. _Why am I being such a crybaby all of a sudden_ ? He thought. _Why do I care so much about what they think_?

“Okay,” Harry said. “S–sorry, Sir. Thank you for letting me cover up,” he said, extremely embarrassed. _Since when am I so submissive towards them_? He asked himself. He reached a hand up and wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping Louis hadn't noticed.

“Go in there and try them on,” Louis said, eyes softening a bit.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered, following his orders. The boy was too tired to defy his wishes — he figured it was probably in his best interest to try to obey more.

Looking at the panties with distaste, he slowly tugged his pants and boxers off and replaced them with the feminine garment, throwing his sweater aside as well. He was a bit scared to look in the mirror, but he forced himself to, wanting to know how he looked. And, he was glad he did, honestly, because the panties made his bum look absolutely _scrumptious,_ and his cock was tucked in the front nicely, showing a little bulge.

Biting his lip, he opened the door and peeked his head out, seeing all four Doms turn towards him eagerly.

“What're you waiting for, Harold?” Louis asked excitedly. “Come on out and show us!”

“Er,” Harry hesitated, looking around outside the room. There were people walking around the shop, and he didn't want to risk them seeing him barely clothed. “Can you guys come in here instead, please?” he requested.

There was a quiet moment and then the four Doms stepped inside the changing room. Harry lowered his gaze and bit his lip bashfully, feeling four pairs of eyes roam his body.  

“Beautiful,” was all they said.

Harry flushed even more, twiddling his thumbs.

“Manners, Harold,” Louis reminded meaningfully even as he turned Harry around, taking a look at his bum.

“Thank you,” Harry squeaked, “for complimenting me.”

“You are very welcome, Angel,” Liam said.

Harry surprisingly found himself liking the little nickname Liam had made up for him and he smiled to himself. _Maybe they're not so bad,_ he thought.

_____

Wrong.

Absolutely wrong.

The Doms _were_ “so bad” because they decided to drag him into a sex shop. Yep, a _sex shop._ Harry was mortified the moment they set foot in the store.

All kinds of gadgets and trinkets surrounded the group, making Harry blush once more. There were aisles and aisles full of what had to have been sex toys, and there were also glass cases displaying collars and leashes.

The 18-year-old turned around to check with his Doms, making sure they actually wanted him to go inside the mature store. He received four nods and a little nudge from Niall, who urged, “Go on.”

“Yes, Sir,” he sighed, walking further into the store. A woman who wore a collar greeted them almost instantly with a cordial smile on her face.

“How may I assist you all today?” she asked politely.

“We're just looking,” Zayn said with a smile. “We might need your assistance later, however. Thank you.”

The woman smiled and nodded, returning to her place behind the front counter.

“C’mon, Harold,” Louis insisted, taking ahold of his hand and dragging him to a certain aisle. “Let's go look at some fun stuff.” He winked.

Harry’s face was bright red as Louis hummed thoughtfully and looked over all the items. “We need to get you a temporary collar, just to make sure everyone else knows that you're claimed,” he commented.

“Um, a what?”

“A collar.” Louis faced him with a raised eyebrow. “Surely you know what temporary means, Harold?”

“Of course I do,” Harry said indignantly. “But why a temporary one?”

Louis hummed again while running his fingers over a plush leather collar. “Submissives must earn their collar eventually but some Doms, like me, like to lay their claim to make sure no one else will by using a temporary collar.”

“Oh,” Harry said simply. If he was being honest, he had mixed feelings on this matter. A certain, kinky part of him wanted to see how a snug collar would feel on his neck, and the other, stubborn part of him absolutely refused to.

“Let's go look in the cases for some collars,” Louis suggested, pulling Harry along with him once again.

The display case contained a least 25 different options — there were collars with diamonds, spikes, and lace trim. Harry was in awe at how beautiful some of them looked. How was he ever going to decide?

Before he could put much thought into that, however, Louis called over the woman from before. “Can you unlock the case, please?” he requested. “I'd like to take a look at that one, there,” he said, pointing to a collar towards the back of the case.

“Of course.” She smiled, opening the case’s glass top and carefully pulling out the collar the Dom had indicated and asked to see.

“Thank you,” the man said. He turned towards Harry, holding up the collar. “Let's try this on, Harold,” he said. “Turn around please.”

Harry couldn't help but frown slightly. The collar Louis chose was very plain — it was basic black leather with a silver buckle in the back. The boy thought his Dom might've wanted to simply see what type of material he liked around his neck, so he didn't object.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry obeyed Louis’ straightforward command.

Louis reached forward and fastened the collar around his neck, making sure it was snug but not overly tight. “Face me,” he ordered softly. After Harry turned around once again, he ran his fingers gently over the smooth material. “How's it feel?” he asked.

“Um,” Harry attempted to speak, but it felt different with the somewhat constricting leather around his throat. He swallowed thickly. “It's not too tight — a little itchy, though,” he told him, scratching lightly around the collar as he couldn't exactly reach the skin under it.

“That's normal,” Louis assured. “You'll get used to it soon,” he promised.

The woman at the counter had stood watching the interaction take place silently with a sweet smile on her face. The Dom grinned as well. “Thank you for your help,” he said kindly. “I'd like to buy this one, please. How much?” he asked, getting his wallet out from his jeans pocket.

“It was my pleasure,” she replied. “I'm glad you're happy with your choice. That'll be £99.99,” she said.

The sub realized that he'd have to grow used to his Doms spending excessive amounts of money on him. He wondered how they even _had_ all that money. What did they do for a living? He made a mental note to ask later.

“Let's go show the lads how precious you look in your collar,” Louis said after he paid, grabbing the boy’s hand again.

Harry whined. “It's itchy,” he complained, both hands going up to scratch at the fabric then. “I don't like it,” he mumbled. “Do I really have to wear it?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You only have to wear it in public since this is your temporary collar,” he promised. “You've yet to earn your real collar.”

Suddenly, Harry stopped walking. He had an annoyed look on his face; his eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed, and lips turned down in a frown. “How come you can be sassy and roll your eyes at _me_ but I can't do the same to _you_?” he crossed his arms over his chest. “That's not fair.”

“Harold,” Louis began strictly, “I am your Dom — your _Dominant_ — which is something you seem to be forgetting. You, as a submissive, aren't permitted to show disrespect in any way towards me because I am your Dominant and I do everything for you: care for you, guide you, teach you, and eventually love you,” he gave him a pointed look. “Subs owe their Doms respect in return for all Doms do for their subs. When I roll my eyes at you playfully because of a silly comment you made or action you did, it's nothing but playful; it's not disrespectful.” The Dom paused, hoping he was explaining everything well enough to his sub. “You get that?” he asked.

Harry nodded vigorously, seeming to regret what he'd said. “Yes, I understand,” he confirmed.

Louis gave him a curt nod. “Come along,” he demanded.

All the Doms’ eyes were on him as the pair approached where the trio were looking at some not-so-innocent items.

“You look like the perfect little sub,” Liam cooed. “So pretty.”

“T–thank you,” Harry said, embarrassed. Once again, all the attention was on him, and it was a little uncomfortable, in his opinion.

“I want to go look at some other toys,” Louis said excitedly after the Doms _ooed_ and _ahhed_ over Harry repeatedly. “Let's go.”

Harry flushed but quietly followed his Dom, fiddling with the snug collar around his neck. It kind of bothered him but at the same time he sort of liked it. It gave him a strange sense of secureness. How long did he have to have it on though? _Do I have to wear this thing every time I go out?_ he wondered slightly grumpily.

“Oof!” He gasped, feeling himself collide with another body. “S-Sorry!” he exclaimed, backing away, eyes wide.

“Watch it,” the man huffed, turning around.

Harry couldn’t help but silently stare at the man, gaping. The man had an unnatural shade of hair colour. His fluffy hair was bright red and it was swept in every direction. Harry wondered how he managed to walk around with his hair so bright — didn’t he get self-conscious? But there was something that made Harry stare even more.

The boy next to the red-haired man was naked! Well, not completely. He still had scarlet red panties on but in Harry’s opinion that still counted as naked. The boy seemed to be close to his own age, his dirty blonde hair swept up into a neat quiff. He also had a lip ring which made Harry grimace — he had never been one for piercings. He also had a beautiful collar around his neck, which was very different from Harry’s boring one. It almost made him feel jealous.

“What are you staring at, boy?” the red-haired man scowled.

Harry switched his gaze from the nearly naked boy to the big, scary man. “N–nothing. I'm sorry,” he said, scared. The muscular man just continued to scowl, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

“Harold!” A voice behind him yelled out loudly. It was Louis, obviously.

Harry stumbled a bit when the Dom grabbed him and pulled him close to his side. “I looked back and couldn't find you! Did anything happen?” he asked worriedly.

“No, Sir,” Harry said. “I–I’m fine.”

The curly-haired sub had almost forgotten about the couple who still stood next to him until the red-haired man suddenly exclaimed, “Louis! ‘s that you?”

Louis pulled away from Harry and smiled at the other man. “Michael!” he cried. “Long time no see. How’ve you been?”

“Pretty well,” Michael answered. “I didn't know you and the lads got a sub,” he commented, his attention directed on Harry. Harry blushed and looked away. “The kid ran into me — almost knocked me over,” he tried to make a joke. It was clear Harry never would've succeeded in knocking the buff man over.

“I'm sorry,” Louis apologized. “We just got him yesterday; found him on the street,” he explained. “He's still adapting to this world and learning the ropes.” The blue-eyed man ran a comforting hand through Harry's locks, almost making the boy want to purr in delight.

Michael’s eyes widened. “That's certainly… interesting,” he said. “Even for you lot.”

Louis laughed and placed a friendly hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I'll tell you more later, mate,” he said. The feathery-haired Dom turned his piercing gaze to the nearly naked boy beside Michael. “What’s little Lukey doing here just in little panties, hmm?”

Michael gave his Sub a stern, levelling look. “Luke had a bit of an attitude in the morning, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Luke mumbled.

Michael gave him an unimpressed look before turning to Louis and Harry again. “What are you shopping for? I see that Zayn and Liam have got quite a lot of bags over there,” he commented wryly. “Are those dildos that they’re looking at? Really, Lou, I thought you had enough toys!”

“Just some clothes,” Louis said lightly, “and a temporary collar for Harold here.”

“My name is just Harry,” Harry put in helpfully, “not Harold.” He saw the other boy’s eyes widen, and he quickly realized he had spoken out of turn. “Sorry,” he said to Louis. “Sir,” he added, seeing the look Louis gave him.

“Well, just Harry, you’re going to have to learn to control that cheeky mouth of yours, or else Louis’ll take care of it,” Michael teased. “Maybe you’ll end up like Lukey if you’re not careful.”

Harry frowned. He didn’t want to be naked and in panties in public! Surely Louis or the others wouldn’t make him?

“We’ll leave you to finish your little shopping trip, then,” Michael said after a while. “We should meet up again soon though, you know? Maybe it’ll be nice to give Lukey here a little friend. I’m sure Harry won’t mind either.”

Louis smiled and gave a slight nod before they went their separate ways. “Come along, Harold, we never managed to get to look at the toys.”

“Okay, Sir,” Harry forced out and followed Louis. He definitely wasn't excited for what was to come; the Doms would probably be super embarrassing!  

Louis took him to an aisle full of thousands of different sex toys. There were many that he didn't know what their function was, like one that looked like two chains with black clips on the other end. He shuddered — those looked painful, and he didn't even know where they were supposed to go!

Before he realized what he was doing, he walked over to the peculiar sex toy and picked it up, examining it.

“You want nipple clamps, Harold?” Louis asked, surprised. He didn't think Harry would be the type to want his nipples played with, but he was perfectly okay if he did, of course.

“Uh, what?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. “What are these?”

“Nipple clamps,” Louis repeated slowly. “They're exactly what they sound like, Harold,” he teased. The Dom reached for a set under a sign that said, “Try Me!” and suggested, “Let's try them out, yeah? See if you like them?”

“I guess,” Harry said uneasily. “Will they hurt?”

“A little,” Louis admitted. “But, don't worry — I'll take them off if it becomes too much or you can colour.”

“Okay, Sir.” Harry sucked in a nervous breath.

“We can either go into a room in the back of the store, or just try it out here. Which one would you prefer?”

“The room,” Harry said almost immediately. He swore he saw a slight flash of amusement in Louis’ eyes but it disappeared so fast that Harry dismissed it. He was probably just seeing things. They headed to the back of the store, just like Louis had mentioned, and entered a private room.

The Dom wasted no time, carefully lifting up harry’s sweater and instructing, “Hold this up, above your chest.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry complied, licking his dry lips nervously.

“Ready, Harold?”

Harry didn’t say anything; he was far too nervous to talk. So he just nodded, hoping Louis would understand. Thankfully, the older man didn’t say anything in reprimand and just prepared the toy.

Harry could feel his heart thumping in his chest and he swallowed yet again, bracing himself for the flash of pain that was surely to come. However, instead of clamping the toy on, Louis just reached for his left nipple with his fingers.

“What are you doing?” Harry froze.

Louis gave him a look and said, “Harold, I need to get your nipple erect before I put the clamps on. Trust me, that’s how it works.”

“Uh,” Harry stammered uncertainly.

Louis paused and straightened. “If you really don’t want to do this then you don’t have to,” he stated quietly. “I don’t want to do anything without your consent.”

Harry stared for a few moments. Where was strict, dominating Louis? Where had this soft side of Louis been hiding up till now? “Um, it’s okay,” Harry said after a swallow. “You can do it.”

Louis gave him a short nod and without any further ado pinched Harry’s left nipple. Harry grimaced for a bit; Louis’ fingers were slightly cold and they were also quite firm. It felt kind of strange, making him squirm, but he tried to stay as still as possible. _You can do this,_ he told himself.

Louis did the same for his right nipple and soon both nipples were hard and erect. Louis paused, gave him a look, and said, “Are those also nipples?”

Harry flushed. “I, uh, yeah,” he mumbled. “I have four.” He bit his lip in preparation for Louis’ reaction, but all the Dom did was smirk.

“Maybe we should have some clamps specially made for you so we can get all four of those beauties, Harold,” he teased.

Harry went even redder but didn’t say anything, just grinned a little. He gasped a bit when Louis clamped his left nipple on without saying anything else. He grimaced when both were attached. The clamps were _very_ firm, but they weren’t extremely painful.

“How does it feel?” Louis asked.

“G-Good,” Harry stammered, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. He flushed when he felt heat rushing southward and shifted, feeling a bulge begin to grow.

“Looks like they feel more than just good,” Louis teased.

Harry looked down, seeing his cock was forming quite a prominent tent in his tight jeans. He had known he was getting aroused, but not _that_ aroused.

The sub didn't say anything — just closed his eyes and soaked in the glorious pain mixed with pleasure the nipple clamps brought.

“Do you want some help with your problem?” The Dom questioned gently.

Harry's eyes snapped open at that. “Uh,” he stammered. Did he really want Louis to touch him in such an intimate way? To give him his first orgasm? He wasn't sure. He knew there would eventually be a first time for an orgasm — he just didn't know if _this_ was the right time.

“We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Harold, remember that,” Louis reminded sweetly. “It's up to you.”

If Harry was being honest, something about sweet, gentle, kind Louis turned him on, and he came to the conclusion that _yes_ , he most definitely would like some help with his extremely conspicuous erection.

He bit his lip. “Yes,” he answered.

“Be specific,” Louis said. “Yes, what?”

Harry wanted to huff, because Louis obviously knew what he wanted, but he refrained in fear that his Dom would change his mind about letting him experience his first orgasm if he showed him attitude. And it wasn't like he could jack off once they returned home, either; Harry wasn't ready to receive a punishment just yet.

“Yes, I want help getting rid of my erection,” Harry muttered, as red as a tomato. Because of his excitement, he’d nearly forgotten about the nipple clamps he was wearing, which were still clamped on nice and tight, creating sharp jolts of pain and pleasure on the area.

Louis smiled. “All right,” he said. “Good boy.” He wiped the happy look off his face, clearly trying to be intimidating and go back to ‘strict Dom Louis mode.’

“You can put your sweater back down,” he told the nervous boy. “And pull your trousers and boxers off.”

Harry nodded, not bothering to answer once again as a result of his apprehensiveness. Louis didn't mind this time, either.

“Um, what exactly are you going to do?” Harry asked uncertainly, picking at his nails.

“I’m going to either blow you or jack you off, depending on your choice,” Louis answered, pulling his boxers down a bit more. “Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.” He stopped Harry from fiddling with his hands. “Now, what do you prefer?”

Harry hesitated before saying softly, “Not a blowjob. Not yet. Sir.”

“Okay.” Louis smiled at him sweetly before he directed his gaze downwards. Harry flushed. What did Louis think of him? Did he think he was too small? Too fat?

“Jesus,” Louis breathed. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Harry blushed, but before he could reply, Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s cock and began to slowly, teasingly move up and down. Harry shivered. It felt a bit strange, but he liked it at the same time. Louis’ hand was so soft and delicate.

Every time the Dom stroked upwards, over his head, Harry felt a wave of pleasure crash into him. Every time Louis’ hand went back down, he fondled Harry’s balls a bit before repeating. It wasn’t long before Harry was jerking every time Louis moved his hand.

“Oh, f–fuck,” Harry moaned, his knees nearly buckling.

“Shhh, princess,” Louis hushed, though he looked a bit pleased at Harry’s expression. “Are you close?”

“Y–Yeah,” Harry gasped, letting out another soft moan.

“Ask.”

“What?” Harry breathed. He could barely understand what Louis was telling him to do.

“I said, ask for permission to come,” Louis said in a husky voice.

Harry barely managed to hold back a sound full of complaint, and instead inhaled sharply as Louis stroked faster and faster. “P–Please, can I come?” he whined.

“What was that, Harold?” Louis rumbled, voice dripping with dominance.

Harry groaned, becoming desperate. “P–Please, can I come, _Sir_?” he begged, squirming and barely managing to hold on.

“Come,” Louis growled. “Come for me, princess.”

With those words, Harry moaned loudly, squirting into Louis’ hand.

“Christ, Harold,” Louis groaned. “So hot.” Harry was breathing heavily as he regained his composure. Getting too tired to stand any longer, he plopped down on the ground and sat. Louis’ right hand was covered in Harry’s come, and the boy wondered how they were supposed to clean up.

The Dom saw Harry eyeing his messy, sticky hand and smirked. “You want to clean me up, Harold?” he asked teasingly.

“What?” Harry stammered. “H–how?”

“You're going to lick your come off my hand,” Louis ordered seriously. His face held no room for argument.

“Ew!” Harry gasped. “N–no way!” The thought of tasting himself disgusted him.

“Relax,” Louis laughed. “I was just joking,” he said, grabbing a pack of wet wipes off a table Harry hadn't noticed and wiping his hand off.

“Not funny,” Harry scowled. “But the handjob was amazing,” he admitted, gathering enough energy to stand up and pull his boxers and jeans back up.

“Only the best from me,” Louis smiled cheekily. “Now, lift your sweater up, Harold.”

Harry was confused. “Why?”

The Dom looked at him weirdly. “Because you have nipple clamps on, remember?” he asked slowly.

“Oh yeah,” Harry blushed. “I forgot,” he said, playing with his fingers again. How had he forgotten that his nipples were clamped?!

“Wow,” Louis grinned. “Guess that handjob was a little _too_ amazing,” he kidded, reaching up to gently tug the clamps off harry’s nipples. The boy grimaced as he did so, a whispered “ow” escaping his lips. The toy sure left some pretty intense after pain. He lifted a hand to run at his nipples to soothe them, but Louis’ hand swatted his away. The sub gave him a perplexed look.

“Want you to feel the after pain,” he explained. “That way, you'll be reminded of what we did for the rest of the day,” he smirked.

Harry blushed, flustered, and pulled his sweater back down. Louis ruffled his hair and said, “Come on, Harold, we’re not done yet. That was only one toy, and we’re not leaving this shop without at least five toys!”

Harry followed Louis out of the room. “Um, Sir,” he began, shuffling his feet shyly.

Louis turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Yes, Harold?” he inquired.

“Could we, um, maybe b–buy the clamps?” Harry nibbled at his bottom lip, embarrassed.

Louis smirked smugly and said, “Why, of course, Harold. In fact, I was already planning to. But you are a very good boy for asking.”

Harry almost preened at the praise but just settled for smiling.

“Oi! Harry!”

Harry turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. Niall waved to him from a certain section in the store and gestured for him to come over. Harry turned to Louis questioningly. The Dom waved him off dismissively, saying, “I’m just going to look at some other things. I’ll join you shortly.”

Harry nodded and skipped over to Niall, feeling happy and relaxed from his orgasm. He couldn't explain it, but when Louis gave him his first orgasm and handjob, it had made him feel cared for — like the Dom actually wanted him. And that was a good feeling.

He turned a shade of dark red when he saw what Niall had in his hands. Niall grinned and ruffled Harry’s hair just as Louis had done before. “What do you think of this, hmm?”

Harry dropped his gaze shyly. “Um,” he said. “I want to try it.”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Oh ho, little Harry’s getting quite confident!” he teased, smirking.

“Confident in what?” Liam and Zayn appeared, the both of them grinning when they saw what Niall had in his hands. He was holding a pink butt plug that was about half an inch wide and three inches long. At first, Harry thought the object looked quite scary, but he'd liked the nipple clamps and handjob — what did he have to lose?

“Our innocent little Harry wants to try this,” Niall said proudly. “This should be fun,” he smirked, reaching for Harry's hand to bring him to another private room.

“What're you looking at, boys?” Louis appeared with a cock cage in his hand, eyeing the plug Niall held. “Is Harry wanting to try that?” He wondered.

“Yep,” Niall said. “I'm taking him to a room right now.” The couple was about to walk off, but Louis stopped them.

“Oi! Who said you get to have him?” He crossed his arms over his chest and parted his feet, looking very strict.

“I did,” Niall replied straightforwardly. “I asked him if he wanted to try the plug I picked out, and he said yes; therefore, I get to play with him,” he said assertively.

“What if I wanted to have a go with him?” Zayn asked, irritated.

“Me too!” Liam whined. “We _all_ want a turn!”

“That bum is too perky to pass up,” Zayn groaned, Liam nodding in agreement.

“Alright, then, lads. We’ll just ask Harry who he prefers!” Louis exclaimed, getting sick of the lads’ banter.

Harry glanced between his four arguing Doms, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to play favorites or anything, but he didn't think Louis should get to play with him again — they'd just finished together! And Niall's logic made sense to him, too. He didn't want to leave Liam or Zayn out, but they weren't there when Niall found the plug. Clearly, Niall was the fair choice.

“Uh,” he stammered. “I think Niall deserves to play with me,” he said quietly.

“Why?” Louis asked. “I'm the best choice here!” he exclaimed, jealous.

“He was the one who picked the butt plug out!” Harry reasoned. “And you already got a go with me,” he said. _Oh no. Were the other Doms supposed to know about that?_ He slapped his hands over his mouth to prevent another word vomit.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all glared at Louis, jealously evident in their eyes. They were not happy.

“Oh, so _that's_ where you were,” Zayn said. “I should've known,” he muttered, scrubbing two hands down his face.

“What?” Louis didn't see what the big deal was.

“You can never control yourself, Lou,” Liam sighed. “Whatever, though. Niall, you can play with him.” He relented.

“ _Thank_ you,” Niall said. “C'mon, sweetheart,” Niall murmured to a blushing Harry, pulling him along to the room he and Louis had just left. Harry blushed even more when a worker took one look at the toy in Niall’s hands and passed him a bottle of lube. Niall thanked her and they both entered the private room.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Niall said, “It’s not too complicated.” The blond Dominant sat down on the small chair and patted his lap with one hand, holding the lube and plug in his other hand. “Over my lap.”

Harry flushed but he went over, squirming a bit and trying to get as comfortable as he could.

Niall patted his back and said, “You sure you’re okay with this, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yes, Sir,” Niall corrected. Without waiting for Harry’s reply, he said, “I’m going to pull your pants down.” He tugged down Harry’s jeans and boxers.

Harry shivered at the cool breeze that blew the moment his bum was exposed. He tensed a bit when Niall placed his hand on his bum gently. “Relax,” the Dom said. “Now, Harry, I just need you to shift forward a little.”

Harry obeyed, receiving a murmured, “Good boy,” from Niall.

“You have a beautiful bum, Harry,” Niall complimented, running a hand over the swell of his arse lightly. “Hopefully it won't be red too often,” he said cheekily.

Harry flushed but didn't say anything.

“Thank you,” the Dom said pointedly in his Dom voice. “Be polite, please.”

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Harry squeaked. “Thank you, Sir.”

The Dom ignored him and instead squirted a dollop of lube on two of his fingers. “I need to open you up a bit, first,” he informed him. “Hold still and don't clench — it'll make this process a lot easier,” he explained.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied, huffing out a nervous breath and trying to relax his muscles. _Be calm_ he reminded himself. He felt Niall's fingers prodding at his hole, and he inhaled deeply. _Relax._

“I'm inserting the first finger,” the Dom said gently. “Remember: you may colour if you're overwhelmed at any point,” he reminded.

“Okay, Sir.”

When the first finger entered Harry, he gasped at the intrusion. It didn't hurt—not yet—but it was slightly uncomfortable and weird feeling.

“How's it feel?” the Dom asked. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“It feels fine,” Harry breathed out. “Just a bit strange.”

“That's normal,” Niall told him. “You ready for another?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry nodded.

Once Niall's middle finger was knuckle-deep inside the boy alongside his index finger, he began to scissor his sub open.

Harry groaned. “Hurts a bit,” he complained.

“Shhh,” Niall soothed. “You're okay. What's your colour?” he asked.

“G–green, Sir,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Good boy.” The blond man removed his fingers after another minute, wiping them on his jeans. He'd wash them later. He had more important things to do for now.

“Ready for the plug, sweetheart?” Niall asked. “I think you're stretched enough; this plug is fairly small.”

“I'm ready, Sir,” Harry said, feeling quite eager. He imagined what the plug would feel like — would it sting at first, or hurt at all? Would he know it was there constantly, or forget about it?

The Dom gripped the butt plug between his thumb and index finger, bringing it up to the boy’s tiny hole. “I'm going to push it in, Harry,” he spoke.

“Okay, Sir,” Harry said, wiggling his bum in anticipation.

Niall placed a hand on his left cheek. “Don't squirm or clench, remember.”

Harry stopped moving, wanting to be good. He felt so submissive at that moment — ready to do anything Niall told him to. The feeling was quite good.

The Dom pushed the plug past the tight ring of muscles. Harry’s hole resisted a bit at the widest part of the small plug but in the end they managed to effectively get the toy to stay in place — right on Harry's sensitive prostate.

“Oh god,” Harry moaned. “So good.”

And just to make it better, Niall grinned and placed a finger on the base of the plug that was sticking out and said, “You look scrumptious. Do you think you can stand up, little one?”

Harry whimpered as he shifted, the plug pressing against his prostate even more. He stood up, wobbling, and whined when Niall pressed a kiss behind his ear, murmuring, “You. Are. Gorgeous.”

Harry purred when Niall ran a hand through his curls and tugged gently. “Turn around so that your back is facing the mirror, little one. Stick your bum out a little so you can see what I’m seeing.”

Harry, still whimpering and getting erect again, shifted around and looked back. He gasped and blushed when he saw himself — bum stuck out a little, Niall standing with his feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed, and in between his cheeks over the little hole was a glistening light pink jewel.

“Want me to bring in the others so they can have a look?” Niall murmured, coming up behind Harry and squeezing his bum.

“O–okay, Sir,” Harry stuttered.

Like always, his four Doms showered him with compliments, making the sub flush and become shy.

“You're our little princess,” Louis smiled, nudging the plug teasingly, which made Harry arch his back. “Just like your plug,” Louis teased.

“Huh?” Harry blinked, still a bit dazed.

“You mean: ‘I'm sorry, Sir?’” Niall corrected. “And this type of plug you're wearing is called a princess plug,” he explained. “Perfect for you.”

“Oh.” Harry nodded in understanding. However, he felt his cock beginning to fatten up once more and groaned. He guessed it was inevitable.

“What're we going to do about that, sweetheart?” Niall inquired.

“I don't–I don't want to have another orgasm,” Harry said. “I don't think I have enough energy.”

“That's fine,” the man smirked. “You'll have plenty of orgasms in a day in the future, anyways.”

Harry blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. In the end, the five boys went home with more than five large bags of items. As Liam grinned sweetly and opened the car door for him, Harry realized that he had not thought about his own world for the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanting to make it clear so that there aren't any misunderstandings — what Louis/Harry and Niall/Harry did wasn't illegal. This is a BDSM AU, and stuff like that is allowed to be done in both public (as in sex shops/private rooms) and private.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Slight crossdressing (panties), spanking (with hand), and mouthwashing for lying.

A week had passed since Harry had first dropped into this unfamiliar world. He found himself enjoying it a bit. It was strange, because he had never thought that he would begin to like this place. At the moment, he was a bit excited. The four Dominants had finally decided to let him meet Michael and his sub, Luke, more properly.

Harry hoped that Luke wouldn’t be as undressed as last time. It wasn’t that he thought it was strange (he was slowly getting used to seeing naked people), but it was more of the fact that when the other sub was being punished, he couldn’t really talk to them.

Louis had made it quite clear that he was never to speak to a submissive that was being disciplined by their Dom. It was apparently ‘rude to interfere and the Doms know their limits anyway, Harold,’ as Louis had said when Harry had asked.

“Harry, stop jumping up and down in your seat and eat breakfast,” Zayn reprimanded, causing Harry to pout and slump in his seat. He poked at his eggs a little with his fork, muttering, “Sorry, Sir.”

“Aww, he’s just excited to make a new friend,” Liam cooed, pressing a kiss affectionately to his head and ruffling his hair.

“Exactly,” Harry agreed, happily shovelling some eggs into his mouth when he got another stern look from Zayn. “Obviously, I can't see my friends from before, so.” 

“Well,” Zayn took a sip of his juice, “I'm glad you're happy, I suppose.” 

Harry smiled, clearing his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He was eager to finish his breakfast, as once he was done, he could go pick out an outfit to wear for his visit. Of course, he'd have to wear one of those ridiculous shirts his Doms picked out and bought for him, but he'd actually grown a soft spot for them. His favorite ended up being the one with polka dots on it because when he wore it, he felt feminine and pretty. It was nice — feeling confident for a change. 

Before he could get ready, though, he had to wash the dishes — one of his daily chores. The Doms always had him complete the task in the morning, as they figured working could help wake him up a bit and get him ready for the day. He didn't like any of his chores, but he thought washing the dishes was  _ much  _ better than cleaning the toilets. Yep, his Doms made him scrub the toilets clean every week. At least he could keep his dignity while washing the dishes, unlike when he was on his hands and knees washing away the filth left behind in the bathroom.  

While he was lost in his thoughts, Liam came up behind him, putting his hands on the boy’s hips. “We keeping you busy?” he asked, placing a sweet kiss to the top of his head. 

“As always,” Harry sighed dramatically, leaning his head back. 

Liam chuckled. “I'll help you — just this once,” he said, Harry's cuteness hard to resist. 

“Thank you, Lima,” Harry giggled, turning his head around and beaming at the man. 

The lenient Dom smiled and said, “Anything for my angel,” taking his place next to the younger lad and drying the dishes Harry passed him. They made a sufficient team. 

“I want to have a shower,” Harry declared.

Liam gave him an odd look. “It’s the morning, Harry, you usually have showers at night,” he said pointedly with a frown.

Harry stuck his tongue out. “Well, I want to have it now! Especially since we have guests coming over. Can’t be all stinky like you!” He poked Liam’s chest.

“Harold, respect,” Louis reminded as he entered the kitchen.

Harry pouted. “I was just playing.”

Louis didn’t say anything, just got himself a cup for his morning tea. “Could you make my tea, Harold? You know how I like it.”

“Okay.” Harry grabbed the box of Yorkshire tea to begin making Louis’ drink. He was tempted to purposefully make the cup of tea without putting in any milk or sugar, knowing how much Louis liked his tea to be perfect. He sighed as the tea brewed, getting out three teaspoons of sugar and the milk out from the fridge.

When the tea was finished, he brought the hot cup of tea to Louis, who was in the living room, frowning at the newspaper.

“What’s wrong?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, curiosity getting the better of him.

Louis took his cup of tea gratefully. “This article I'm reading about an abusive Dom.” The man bit his lip, looking upset and angry. 

“Oh,” Harry said sadly. 

The Dom looked Harry in the eyes. “You know we care about you with all our hearts, right?” he asked. “We'd never, ever hurt you,” he promised. 

“I know,” the boy said quietly, nodding his head. “C–can I go shower now?” he asked. He didn't know why, but he never knew exactly what to say when his Doms promised they cared for him. In the back of his mind, he knew it was true and he trusted them, but he was still cautious sometimes. Every day, he trusted the men more and more. 

At Louis’ nod of approval, Harry scurried towards the stairs, ready to take them two at a time until Zayn’s voice rang out behind him. “Harry!” he called. “Where are you going?” he asked, putting a hand on the sub’s shoulder. 

“To take a shower,” the boy answered. “Care to join?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a giggle. 

Zayn snorted. “Anything for you, sweets,” he agreed. “Just a shower, though — nothing more,” he said, giving Harry a stern look. 

“Yay!” The sub squealed, pulling the man up the stairs with him and into the master bedroom. That shower was the biggest and the nicest, and he normally wasn't allowed in the master bedroom without one of his Doms, so he took advantage of it. 

Once in the spacious bathroom, Harry wasted no time. He tugged his pajamas and boxers off, throwing them to the side. Zayn, however, was moving slower than the younger lad, which caused Harry to whine. “Zayyyyn! Hurry up!” he exclaimed. 

“Be patient, Harry,” Zayn scolded lightly. 

Harry sulked but didn’t say anything, just waited impatiently, hopping from foot to foot. He squealed when the Dom finally stripped from his boxers, leaving the both of them naked, and grabbed Zayn’s hand, pulling him towards the large tub.

As Zayn began to fill the bathtub with water, Harry tugged on Zayn’s arm and said as cutely as he could, “Can we do a bubble bath?”

Zayn hesitated before he agreed, though he said, “Not for too long. Michael and Luke will be coming over by 2 o’clock, and it’s already 11. And I know you, mister, like to take your time during a bath.” Zayn tapped Harry’s nose and stopped the water. “Grab the bubbles, sweets.”

Harry grabbed the bottle and handed it to Zayn, watching with delight as Zayn poured some into the water. Bubbles foamed up in less than a minute, making Harry grin widely.

Zayn helped him get inside without slipping (it hadn’t taken three days for the Doms to realize how clumsy Harry could be) before climbing in himself. Harry sighed, comforted by the warm water. He scooped some bubbles up and placed them on his head, giggling when Zayn rolled his eyes fondly and laughed.

Harry jumped when the door to the bathroom opened, eyes wide, but Zayn immediately soothed him. “Shhh, sweets, it’s okay. It’s just Niall.”

Harry relaxed immediately again and waved to Niall with a smile.

“You two forgot to bring some new clothes. Liam’s doing the laundry today, remember? He’s already brainstorming a lecture for you two for forgetting to put your clothes in the hamper,” Niall commented with a grin. “But anyway, here’s some new clothes.”

Harry peered at the clothes. It was the shirt with flamingos — he would’ve preferred the pink polka-dotted shirt, but he didn’t complain. For bottoms, Niall had just brought a pair of black skinny jeans. Something caught Harry’s attention — something that made him stare incredulously.

“Panties?” he said, unimpressed.

Niall just smirked. “Louis’ orders,” he grinned before exiting the bathroom.

Harry pouted, giving Zayn his best puppy dog eyes, jutting out his bottom lip. “Do I have to wear them, Zaynie?” he whined. 

“That's what you get for forgetting to pick out clothes beforehand,” the Dom laughed. At Harry's glare, he held his hands up defensively. “Yell at Louis — not me.” He shook his head. 

Choosing to drop the topic, Harry turned around in the tub, plopping himself in front of Zayn. He leaned back against the older man’s chest, letting out a content sigh. 

After the pair finished soaping up and shampooing, they relaxed for a few minutes, content to lay in silence with Zayn’s hands running across Harry’s smooth torso. 

However, the peacefulness couldn't last forever. “It's 12:30, sweets,” Zayn announced. “Time to get out — don't want to turn into prunes!” he joked. 

Despite not wanting the bath to be over, Harry giggled at his Dom’s silliness and stepped out of the tub. The boy held out a fluffy towel expectantly, making Zayn roll his eyes playfully. He dried the sub off and ruffled his hair with the towel, making him look like baby Tarzan. Harry squealed throughout the entire experience, loving how sweet the usually intimidating man was with him. 

“Time to get dressed, sweets,” Zayn ordered, handing Harry the pile of clothes Niall left. 

The sub pouted and whined once again. “I'm not wearing the panties,” he stated boldly. 

Zayn shrugged. “All right, then,” he said. “You can tell Louis that.”

Harry scowled. He knew complaining to Louis about the panties would be useless; the Dom would end up winning the argument anyway. Grumpily, he put the shirt on first, before he stopped and sighed. He gave Zayn the most pitiful look he could work up, but the Dom was firm on the matter. So Harry heaved another sigh and reluctantly slid on the panties. 

They were lacy, light blue panties. They were strangely comfortable, but Harry had no intentions of letting his Doms know that. He pulled the jeans on and turned to Zayn. “There, I put them on,” he grumbled. 

Zayn grinned. “Good boy,” he said, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

Now in a foul mood, Harry ducked away and said, “I'm going to my room,” before darting away, trying to ignore the hurt look on Zayn’s face. 

He planned on going to his room to silently sulk and let his Doms know how unhappy he was about having to wear the panties. Laying down on his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes, using his alone time to think.  _ Why do I have to listen to everything they say?  _ He thought angrily.  _ Why are they so obsessed with panties, anyways? Boxers are way more comfortable.  _

The longer Harry let his thoughts wander, the more irritated he became. Suddenly, he sat up on his bed, an idea coming to mind. “You know what,” he murmured to himself, annoyed. “I  _ don't  _ have to listen to them.” 

He hopped off his bed and pulled his jeans down, taking the panties off along with them. His dresser in the corner was full of boxers that he liked and were perfectly fine, so he grabbed a pair of those and put them on with his jeans. 

He smirked.  _ They'll never even know _ , he thought,  _ and they'll never find out. It's not like they're gonna demand for me to strip so they can see if I'm wearing panties or not.  _

As he was about to lie back down in his bed again, the door opened, startling him just as it did when he was in the bath. 

“Harold,” Louis greeted sternly. 

“What?” Harry growled, shooting the man an angry look. 

“I've had enough of your attitude,” the Dom began. “Zayn mentioned that you were disrespectful to him earlier, and you know that's  _ never  _ allowed,” he scolded. 

Harry groaned.  _ Seriously, his Doms could be such moms sometimes _ , he thought. “I'm sorry, okay?!” he huffed, exasperated. “I put the panties on like you wanted!” 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed. “Let me see,” he challenged, raising an eyebrow. 

The sub’s eyes widened. He  _ definitely  _ hadn't been expecting that. Had he somehow jinxed himself with his own thoughts? “W–what?” he stuttered, all traces of anger and sass gone. He was nervous, hands becoming sweaty. 

Louis didn't say anything — just put an arm around Harry's torso to hold him in place, the boy’s back facing him. He effectively yanked down his sub’s pants, Harry whining the entire time about how unfair this was. 

Harry froze when he felt his pants fully yanked down, boxers fully in Louis’ view. He quivered in anticipation, avoiding his Dom’s gaze.  

“What was that about wearing the panties, Harold?” Louis growled. 

Harry squirmed, trying to get out of his Dom’s firm grasp. “N-No! I'm not lying, I did wear them! I swear to god I did! Ask Zayn!” He wriggled a bit more before huffing. “They were just … I just took them off!”

Louis made an unimpressed sound. “In my head, Harold, putting them on and taking them off the moment you get the opportunity does  _ not  _ count as obediently wearing the clothes your Dominant gave you.”

Harry made a frustrated, helpless sound as Louis continued, making no move to release him from his current position.

“What was the rule about disobedience and lying, Harold?”

“I–I … no lying or disobedience,” Harry muttered sullenly. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Louis finally released him from the position and heaved out a sigh. “Harold, I don't understand. What's so bad about wearing panties? What's so bad about your Doms wanting you to look pretty and adorable?”

Harry swallowed and shrugged, biting his lip. 

Louis levelled a stern look at him. “You and I both know that a shrug is not a proper answer.”

“I–I don't know,” Harry admitted. “I guess there's a part of me that still wants some control.” He looked down, fidgeting from foot to foot. 

“I see,” Louis replied. “Let's change that now then, shall we?” Before Harry could utter another word, the Dom sat down on his bed and pulled him with him, positioning him over his lap. 

Harry whined, tears coming to his eyes. Now that he knew he was going to be receiving his first discipline, he felt guilty for disobeying and sassing his Doms. He desperately wished he was over Louis’ lap for the same reason he'd been over Niall’s previously instead. The blond Dom’s comment came back to him, then:  _ hopefully your bum won't be red too often _ . He shivered; it was like foreshadowing! 

“You’ll be receiving five spanks with my hand over your boxers,” Louis informed strictly. “After that, it's off with those and on with the pretty panties.” 

When Harry didn't answer and continued to sniffle and whine, Louis placed his hand on his bum — a warning of what was to come in a matter of mere seconds. “Answer me with words, Harold,” he reprimanded. “And dry your tears — there's no need to cry, princess.” The man’s voice softened. It seemed that everything Harry had gone through in the past week was catching up with him. The Dom did sympathize with the young boy a little. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, his cries slowing down a bit. 

“Good boy,” Louis praised, rubbing Harry's bum as he spoke. “Remember: colour if you need to, count each spank, thank me and ask for another after each one,” he reminded.

“Okay, Sir.” Harry couldn't help but squirm in anticipation. The Dom fixed that, though, by putting his right leg over his wiggling legs, effectively ceasing his movements. 

“We begin.” The first spank was a surprise to Harry — it was actually more painful than he expected, and he wasn't even bare! He couldn't imagine what the paddle would feel like! 

In spite of the pain, Harry remembered what he was to do after each spank. “One, Sir,” he yelped. “Thank you, Sir.” He paused to take a breath. “May I have another, Sir?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Louis teased, delivering the second smack. Harry's entire body jerked forward from the hit, but he still gasped out the needed words. 

“Good boy,” Louis murmured. He paused and ran his hand over Harry’s pink bum.

Harry let out a soft whine. Louis had a hard, calloused hand, as if it were made for spanking. 

“Why are we in this position, Harold?” Louis questioned, preparing for another smack. 

“B-because I was disobedient and I lied to you.”

Louis let his hand fall down just as harshly as the others, if not harder. “Be even more specific,” he ordered. 

Harry let the required words stream out from his mouth before he whimpered, “‘Cause I lied a–about wearing the panties you bought for me, and I was sassy. Not r–respectful.”

“That's right,” Louis said, tone soft. “And do we lie or be disrespectful and disobedient?”

“N–No,” Harry whispered. 

“No, we do not,” Louis agreed before bringing his hand down again. “It's completely out of place. It's  _ naughty _ .”

Harry let out a louder sound of discomfort at the spank. “F–Four,” he stammered. “Thank you, Sir. May I have a–another?”

“You may,” Louis answered sternly before he brought down his hand for the final smack. 

Harry let out a wail — this one had been the hardest (probably because it was the last).

He lay whimpering and sniffling over Louis’ lap, absolutely miserable.  _ This was supposed to be a good day!  _ He thought to himself pitifully. Instead of having fun getting ready for his visitors, he was over one of his Doms’ lap, receive a spanking for being … naughty. He shuddered. He already hated that word. 

“Shhh,” Louis soothed. “It's okay, pretty princess. Don't cry.” The blue-eyed man pulled Harry up and sat him on his lap, letting his sensitive bum fall in between his legs, careful not to brush against anything. 

“S–Sorry,” Harry whimpered. “I’ll be g–good. Promise.”

“I know,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “You're always good.”

Harry snuggled into Louis’ arms, enjoying the feeling of safety the Dom was radiating. 

“Let's put your panties on now,” Louis said gently. It was risky bringing the topic of panties back up so soon, because that's what had gotten Harry a punishment in the first place. However, their guests were arriving very soon, so Harry needed time to regain his composure and look presentable. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry complied without a second thought. The Dom helped him off his lap and pulled the sub’s boxers down and off. 

“Where did you put your panties, Harold?” Louis asked when he couldn't seem to spot them anywhere in the boy’s room. 

“In the hamper,” Harry said sheepishly. 

Louis nodded and dug the panties out from the basket, opening them up and kneeling down in front of the boy. “Step in,” he instructed. Harry mumbled a ‘yes, Sir,’ carefully stepping into the panties. The Dom pulled them up his long, thin legs and let them go at his hips, which made them snap onto Harry's soft skin. 

“Ow!” Harry yelped, bringing his hands to rub at the tender flesh. 

Louis shrugged. “That wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your panties on yourself,” he reprimanded again. Harry pouted. “But, you're all forgiven now,” the man smiled, bringing Harry in for a comforting hug. “Let's go have a good rest of the day, yeah?” he encouraged. 

“Definitely,” Harry agreed, grinning. 

_____ 

Harry had been standing by the front door since 1:45, eagerly awaiting Michael and Luke’s arrival. The boy was so excited he could hardly contain himself. Niall had told him answering the door was a job for Doms, though, so he couldn't greet the couple like he wanted. However, when the doorbell rang at exactly 2:00, the sub still squealed and jumped up and down, yelling for one of his Doms to come answer the door. 

Niall hurried downstairs, saying, “Calm down, lad,” and opened the door. 

Harry saw the familiar flash of red hair and the neat quiff he had seen before. “Hi!” he said happily, excited. “I was waiting for  _ so  _ long!”

The couple stepped in, Michael grinning at Harry's happiness and Luke looking just as happy. The dirty-blond sub was collared and leashed, just like last time, but this time he was dressed properly and not just in his panties. 

“We haven't met properly, have we?” Michael commented to Harry as Niall insisted on taking his and Luke’s jackets. “I'm Michael Clifford. This is my sub, Luke Hemmings.”

“Hi,” Harry said shyly. “‘m Harry Styles.”

Michael gave him a kind smile and reached out to ruffle his hair before he unhooked Luke’s leash from his collar. 

“Harry, why don't you take Luke to your room? I'm sure you two want to get to know each other better, and probably without us watching you like hawks,” Niall said teasingly. “Go on, shoo. We’ll call you if we need you.”

Harry nodded and gestured for Luke to follow him, yelling, “Yes, Sir!” when Niall called, “Verbal answer!” as he climbed up the stairs. 

He heard Michael laugh and Niall say warmly, “He's still learning. C’mon, living room?”

Harry entered his room and turned around, eager to become friends with the other sub. “This is my room,” he said, feeling his dimples go deeper as he grinned excitedly. “Oh!” He flushed when he saw that Liam had left the drawer door open after folding up and putting away all of his clothes. He shut the top drawer quickly, seeing the large array of panties.

“You don't have to be embarrassed,” Luke said, speaking to Harry for the first time. “It's not like I don't wear panties.”

Harry blushed. Luke grimaced and said, “The last time we met probably wasn't the best first impression, was it? Michael got fed up with my cheekiness, he decided that a bit of a punishment would help me learn some ‘proper respect’ again, as he and both Louis like to say.”

“Oh, so Michael’s also kind of traditional? Like Louis?” Harry asked. 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, they're very similar in the way they choose to dominate,” he explained. “But, I love Michael so much,” he told him with a soft smile on his lips. 

That confession caught Harry's attention. “You really love him?” he asked quietly. 

The other sub nodded once more. “Of course,” he said. “How could I not? He literally does everything for me — provides me love, care, discipline when I need it…” he trailed off. 

Harry smiled and looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I hope I can love my Doms at some point, too.” He blushed, realizing what he just shared with Luke. He knew none of the Doms could hear him, but he was still embarrassed all the same. “Anyway,” he coughed, “what do you usually do for fun? My Doms just give me boring chores,” he complained. 

Luke laughed. “Well, on the weekends I spend time with Mikey, because I go to school during the week,” he explained. 

The curly-haired sub frowned. “Ooh, that's gotta suck,” he said sympathetically. “I hate school.” 

“Actually,” Luke began, “my school is awesome,” he exclaimed. “It's not a normal school—it's a submissive school. We mostly learn about BDSM related subjects, such as ‘proper sub etiquette’ and ‘the importance of discipline,’ but it's actually interesting,” he explained. “We still study typical things—like math and science—but the teachers are really fun.” The boy seemed excited as he talked about his school with Harry, which made Harry want to know more. It had to have been a cool school if a student was fond of it! 

“That sounds surprisingly fun,” Harry admitted. “I'd probably benefit from those BDSM classes, too,” he chuckled. “I'm still very much a newbie.” 

“It would be great if you joined, Harry!” Luke’s eyes twinkled in excitement. “You could meet my friends, too! We'd have so much fun!” 

The idea of meeting more friends sounded wonderful to Harry, so he beamed, “I'll ask my Doms if I can go!” 

“They'll definitely let you go,” the blond-haired sub said in amusement. “Liam teaches there, you know.” 

Harry did  _ not  _ know that. The idea of Liam being a teacher sounded pretty sexy, in his opinion. “What does he teach?” he questioned. 

“Maths,” Luke answered. 

Harry let out a breath of relief. “I'm glad he doesn't teach one of the BDSM classes — that could've been kind of awkward,” he commented. “‘The importance of discipline’ sounds like a class Louis should teach,” he joked, his nose crinkling as he giggled. 

“He'd be really good at it,” Luke agreed, snickering. “Wanna go ask about it now?” he suggested. 

“Sure,” Harry shrugged, following his new friend downstairs and into the living room. All five Doms were sitting on various couches, beers in hand. 

Before Harry fully entered the room, Luke stopped him by putting a hand on his back. “Ask if it's okay to enter,” he whispered. “You don't want to stumble in on a personal or Dominant conversation.”

Harry nodded, walking to the very front of the room. He was surprised to hear bits and pieces of the men’s conversation. “So I pulled his jeans down, and sure enough, he was wearing boxers,” Louis tutted. “He got five spanks and a hard lecture for such disobedience.” Louis was telling the other Doms about his naughtiness! How  _ embarrassing _ ! 

Wanting the men to stop this conversation as soon as possible and not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, the boy asked hesitantly, “Can Luke and I come in?” 

“May, not can,” Louis corrected. 

“C'mon in!” Niall called at the same time. 

Harry wasted no time, exclaiming, “I wanna go to school!”

The Doms furrowed their eyebrows. “Where'd that come from?” Zayn asked. 

The sub gestured to Luke. “Luke told me about the school he goes to,” he grinned, “and it sounds so fun! I wanna go, too!” 

At the men’s unsure glances towards one another, Harry stomped his foot a little and whined. “Pleaseeee?” The sub stuck his bottom lip out. 

“Begging is impolite, Harold,” Louis scolded, wagging his finger at the boy a bit. “Don't be greedy, now.” 

“How is wanting to go to school being greedy?” Harry huffed, spinning around and about to stomp off. 

“Harold.”

Louis did not raise his voice, but there was plenty of sternness in it to make Harry freeze. “Harold, come back here. Front and centre.”

Harry pouted but wiped it off of his face when he saw the look Louis gave him. He stood in front of the blue-eyed Dom, face flushing when he realized he'd been acting like a brat in front of his guests. 

“We never said no to your question, Harold. There's no particular reason why you should be sulky if we never answered, hmm? I suggest you wipe that attitude off; you've already gotten a few spanks today.”

Harry's face went even redder with embarrassment when Niall put in, “It's rude to act like that in front of guests. Apologize  _ respectfully  _ to Michael and Luke, and then you may go back upstairs again.”

“I–I’m sorry, Sir and Luke,” Harry mumbled, looking to his Doms for approval afterwards. 

“That's okay, little guy,” Michael smiled, patting the boy on the head. Luke just smiled, knowing how Harry felt. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of the incident so he didn't embarrass Harry further. 

“Upstairs, boys,” Niall reminded, pointing towards the stairs. “Go on.” 

Harry looked confused. “But,” he said quietly, “what about school?” he asked meekly. 

Liam answered the boy. “We’ll talk about it during dinner,” he said. “Go enjoy your time with Luke.” 

“Fine,” Harry conceded, shoulders slumping in defeat. He covered his mouth with his hands when he realized he'd given his Doms attitude  _ again.  _ “I'm sorry — yes, Sir, I mean,” he corrected himself quickly. 

The brown-eyed man gave the boy a dismissive nod, gesturing for the two to go as Niall had. 

He and Luke went back upstairs, Harry still visibly upset. “I thought they’d let me,” he complained with a pout.

“They’re just worried for you, that’s why,” Luke assured.

“But why?” Harry whined, crossing his arms. “It's not like anything would happen to me — and Liam would even be there!” he exclaimed. 

“Mikey works there, too,” Luke admitted, biting his bottom lip. “He teaches biology — he's a bit of a nerd,” he giggled, looking at the door to make sure no one but harry heard what he'd said. 

“Oh my gosh!” Harry fell on his back dramatically. “He would be there, too! I'd be perfectly fine!” 

“Haz,” Harry smiled at the new nickname, “it's hard for Doms to send their subs away at first, even though you'll still be with them almost all the time, especially since Liam works there,” his friend explained. “They just care about you.” 

Harry huffed out a breath. “I guess I can't wrong them for that,” he finally accepted with a weak smile. 

Luke nodded, smiling sweetly. 

“I like your collar,” Harry blurted out. He hadn’t stopped staring at it ever since the couple arrived. It was very pretty, with red and black lace trim covering the silk that made up the collar and a tag on the front. It looked much more comfortable than his own, itchy, leather collar. 

“Wanna know how I got it?” Luke asked with a shy grin.

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed with a grin, his dimples popping. 

“It’s actually cliché, really, and it’s so sweet it’ll rot your teeth,” Luke admitted, cheeks turning pink.

“Tell me!” Harry urged, more than eager to find out the story. The boy lay on his stomach and put his chin in his hands, ready to listen. 

“Well, the day before I got my collar, Mikey was really stressed because of work. Two of his students insisted that they’d be better subs to him rather than me, so they tried to make a move on him,” Luke said with a look of distaste on his face. “Thank god they got suspended for a week and a half; they deserved it. Anyway, when he got home, I made sure to comfort him; I gave him a massage and I made his favourite meal for dinner. Basically I was good, which never happens,” Luke joked. “I slept beside him and cuddled next to him. Just telling you in advance, it’s good to know that cuddling with your Doms will help your bond grow and relieve them from stress.

“Mikey must’ve been really grateful for what I did because the next morning, when I woke up, there was a note next to me, on his pillow. When I opened it, it said,” Luke paused, grinning and blushing, “‘ _ You aren't a morning person, I know, but come downstairs and I'll turn your day sunny side up! _ ’”

Luke and Harry both burst into giggles. “That’s so cringey!” Harry burst into laughter. 

“Hey,” Luke laughed, poking Harry in the side, “it was adorable!” He blushed when the other sub just laughed even more. 

“Anyways,” Luke narrowed his eyes playfully, waiting for Harry to make another silly comment, “I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, where I thought I'd see Mikey waiting for me at the table with breakfast, specifically sunny side up eggs,” he smiled at the memory, “but he was nowhere to be seen.” Harry gasped in fake horror, putting a hand to his mouth in mock shock. “Stop that!” Luke chuckled, swatting at Harry's hand, making the boy squeal. 

“I thought I'd just make the both of us breakfast. So, I opened the cabinet to get a packet of tea out, and there was  _ another  _ note inside!” 

“What'd this one say?” Harry asked eagerly. 

“It said:  _ I’m not very good at doing the dishes, so please fulfill my wishes: go to the laundry room. There, you should look under a broom _ ,” Luke recited word for word. 

“Oh my god,” Harry snorted. “This cannot get any worse.” 

“Trust me, it gets better,” Luke promised, joining Harry on the ground with his chin in his hands as he narrated. 

“I found the next note in the laundry room under our house broom,” he said. “This one read:  _ doesn't my hair look similar to this broom? Better get me some hair gel, hmm? _ ” 

“That's  _ so  _ ridiculous!” Harry exclaimed. “My god.” 

“Yep,” Luke chortled. “So I went to get the hair gel from our bathroom, and, guess what?” he asked dramatically. 

“You found another note!” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Of course!” the blond sub answered. “This led to another note. It said:  _ never mind, I've changed my mind! Come downstairs, play footie with me, yeah? You've already scored a goal in my heart, sweetheart. _ ”

“Aww,” Harry cooed. “That's actually sweet!” 

“Isn't it?” Luke blushed as he continued his story. “After that, I went outside to our backyard and found a footie ball with a note taped to it,” he said. “This one said:  _ I just can't make my mind up today, can I? Maybe we should just have a nice little picnic! _

“I took the note off the ball, and I noticed there was a trail of flowers leading somewhere,” Luke said. “So I followed them, and there Mikey was — picnic and all — with a ginormous smile on his face.” His eyes watered at the memory; it was extremely special to him. “And then when I came closer and smiled, he lifted up a huge sign — it said:  _ Babe, I want you to be mine forever. How’s that sound?  _ And then he presented me this collar. I was crying so hard, I think he was surprised,” he confessed shyly.

“That’s adorable,” Harry said wistfully. “Do all Doms generally do things like that?”

“Well, most Doms enjoy doing stuff like that for their subs,” Luke answered thoughtfully, running a finger over his beautiful collar. “Receiving their permanent collar is important for subs, you know? It’s a privilege to be wearing a beauty like this.”

Harry stuck his bottom lip out a bit. “I don’t like this collar,” he sighed, tugging on it a little in annoyance. “It’s all itchy and … not as pretty as yours.”

“Your Doms will provide a beautiful collar for you as well,” Luke said. “You just have to earn it. Behave, be good, do what they ask, and serve them with all your heart. You’ll be wearing one like this in no time!”

Before Harry could reply, Zayn’s voice floated up to them. “Boys! Come downstairs for lunch!”

“Great! I’m starving!” Luke exclaimed. “C’mon, Hazza! Let’s go!”

“Hazza,” Harry repeated, slightly indignantly, but grinned and followed the other sub.

Liam greeted the two teens at the bottom of the stairs with a smile. “What have you two boys been up to?” he asked. Harry thought he was being nosey — if he asked what he and the other Doms had been doing, he'd probably be scolded. However, there was a little voice in the back of his mind that reminded him to be a good boy if he wanted to earn the privilege of wearing a pretty collar like Luke’s, so he held himself back and instead answered his Dom politely.

“We were just talking,” he said subtly. “Getting to know each other.” 

“I really like Harry,” Luke said cutely when Michael joined the trio at the stairs. “He's very nice and funny.” 

Liam smiled warmly. “I'm so glad to hear that,” he said, beaming at Harry. “I hope you two are hungry, because Zayn made us a tasty lunch — pasta with side salads,” he told the two subs. 

The boys grimaced at the thought of eating salad but followed the men into the dining room nonetheless. 

“Boys!” Niall called from the kitchen. “Care to help set the table?” he requested. 

“Yes, Sir,” the subs chorused, each taking some plates and utensils to place around the dining room table. 

“Always making us do chores,” Luke tutted jokingly, shaking his head. 

“You don't say,” Harry said sarcastically. “I'm  _ so  _ overworked!” he cried dramatically, taking a seat at the table once he was done and putting his head down. 

“Harold,” Louis said disapprovingly, walking in the room with a glass of wine and setting it at his place, which was next to Harry. “If you  _ really  _ want to be overworked, I can surely assign you more tasks to do,” he said. “And pick your head up off the table — that's impolite,” he admonished. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry sighed, sitting up straight in his seat. 

The Dom shook his head and sat next to his sub, picking up his wine and taking a sip. The red drink looked very yummy, in Harry's opinion. It was a very pretty color and smelled sweet — like grapes! Thinking back to his rules, he remembered his Doms never said he could  _ never  _ drink alcohol; they'd said with their explicit permission on occasion he could. The boy desperately wanted to taste the drink; he'd never had wine, let alone any type of alcohol before. Why not start now? It wouldn't hurt to ask if he could try a sip. 

“Can I try?” he asked forwardly, glancing at Louis and then at the drink.

There was a pause and a silence before Louis answered. “I’m afraid not, Harold,” he said firmly.

Harry pouted. “Why not?”

Zayn jumped in, seeing Louis hesitate. “Because we said so,” Zayn stated, “and Harry, it’s a well known fact that subs have a weaker mindset against alcohol. For some serious occasions, subs can get drunk from a sip or two of wine.”

Harry sulked, then complained, “You barely gave any coke for me, either. What am I supposed to drink?”

“Finish the coke you have, and then you can have either milk or juice. Fizzy drinks aren’t healthy,” Liam told him with a raised eyebrow. “We don’t want you to have too much sugar.”

Harry scowled, saying, “You’re treating me like a baby.” 

Louis leaned forward and whispered into Harry’s ear sharply, “Behave. We have guests over. Show them that you can be good.”

Harry stuck his bottom lip out a little but just began to eat his pasta. He left his salad alone, however. He had never really enjoyed vegetables. Liam, however, seemed to notice and just silently gave him a look that clearly told him he was to finish all of his food,  _ or else _ . So with a sigh, Harry began to moodily eat his salad, making a face every time. 

“Since you wouldn't let me have any wine,” Harry said pointedly, “will you actually let me go to school?” 

“Be respectful,” Niall scolded. “But, I'm actually glad you brought school up again, because we do need to talk about that.” 

A gleeful look took over Harry's face, his eyes bright and teeth showing as he smiled. “You're letting me go?” he exclaimed excitedly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He jumped up and down in his seat, full of jitters. However, when all his Doms stared at him awkwardly, he stopped. “What?” he asked confusedly. 

“We never said we were letting you go,” Zayn said, glancing at the others. “We haven't even discussed the matter with you yet. Don't assume things before we talk about them together.” 

“Oh,” Harry said sadly, nodding. “I'm sorry. What do we need to talk about, though?” The boy thought being polite and respectful would help get his Doms to say yes. He was sucking up to them, in a way. 

“First of all,” Niall began, “none of us really think sending you to school is a good idea just yet.” 

Harry scowled. “Why not?” he asked, clearly frustrated. 

“Angel,” Liam said. “You have only been with us for a little over a week — it's too soon,” he said sympathetically. 

“When we think you're ready, you may attend school with Luke,” Louis told the boy. “It's just not a good idea right now.” 

“I agree,” Michael jumped in. “Once you're settled in with your Doms, I think going to school would be a grand idea. Just — not yet,” he said nicely. “I'm sure Luke told you I teach there?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, he did,” he replied casually. “I'd love to go,” he said, twiddling his thumbs. 

“When we see that you're ready,” Louis reminded gently, “you may go.” 

Liam bit his lip. The brunet had an idea, but he didn't know what the other men would think. “I have a proposition,” he spoke up. 

“Go on,” Louis encouraged when Liam paused. “Tell us.” 

“Maybe Harry could come to work with me one day — so he could see the school and maybe meet some more friends, get acquainted with the place,” he suggested. 

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically. “Please!” He turned to Louis, giving him puppy eyes. “Pretty please, Louis? I really, really,  _ really  _ want to go! I get so bored in the house.” He pouted just to give the last sentence more emphasis.

Niall frowned. “I want Harry to come to my workplace too!” he argued.

“You don’t even know if you want him to come with you!” Liam pointed out. 

Louis stopped the argument with a raised hand. “Alright, alright,” he said, stopping their bickering. “If you really think that Harold going with Liam alone is unfair, how about we just take him to all of our workplaces someday?”

“And then if I like the school, I can go there,” Harry added helpfully.

“Fine,” Louis said, running a hand through his hair, looking frustrated at Harry’s clinginess to the subject of the submissive school. “If you like it, we all agree, and Liam thinks that it’s suitable for you, you may go.”

Harry cheered happily. 

“ _ Only _ if we agree!” Louis emphasised again.

Harry just gave a quick nod, feeling visibly happier. He decided to push his limits a bit, glancing at the blue-eyed man and cheekily saying, “Can I try the wine now?”

Louis levelled a stern look at him. “I believe I’ve already answered that question.”

Harry scowled but wiped it off of his face when Luke asked if they could go outside and play some footie. With a nod from Michael and Niall, the two subs rushed off.

“I’m horrible at footie,” Harry admitted, “I'm quite clumsy. So don’t laugh at me.” He kicked the ball and in less than a second managed to hit Luke right in the balls. “Oops,” he said, unable to hold in his laughter. “Sorry.”

“You’re a little shite!” Luke exclaimed and cupped himself, though he was also laughing. 

“I heard that!” Michael called from the house. “No swearing, Luke Hemmings!”

“Oops!” Luke called back with a cheeky grin.

The two boys got tired of footie fairly quickly and Harry decided that attempting to climb up the tree in the backyard would be a good idea. However, his idea was quickly stopped by Liam, who exclaimed, “What are you doing? You’ll get hurt; get out of the tree!”

So he was forced to sit on the grass with a pout. “The tree would’ve been a brilliant idea if you weren’t so clumsy, Hazza,” Luke teased. “Even I was about to stop you from climbing it.”

Harry scowled and said, “Watch it, Hemmings, or I’ll kick you in the nuts again!”

Luke stuck his tongue out childishly and Harry flopped down onto his back with a huff. “They’re so controlling,” he complained. “I hate it.”

“Who?” Luke asked, joining him.

“The Doms,” Harry muttered grouchily. “Not even letting me drink a sip of wine.”

“Oh,” Luke said, biting his lip. He didn't really want to talk bad about his Dom or Harry's Doms — he always felt extremely guilty when he did. “They're just watching out for you,” he advised. 

“Watching out for me, my arse,” Harry grumbled. “They just want to have complete control over me and make me feel inferior. It's annoying as hell.” 

Luke stayed quiet, listening to Harry awkwardly. After a moment of silence, he spoke up. “I'm sorry,” he said. 

“You know what?” Harry exclaimed, sitting up. “I have an idea.” The sub grinned devilishly, making Luke groan. 

“This can't be good,” the other sub joked, but he secretly meant his words. “What are you thinking?” 

The curly-haired sub looked around quickly, checking to see if the coast was clear of any Doms. “We should prank them since they didn't let me have any wine,” he suggested, smirking. “I know  _ just  _ what we should do!” 

“What?” Luke asked. 

“We should sneak back inside and dump salt in their wine,” Harry said evilly. “That'll show them.” 

“Haz,” the blond boy sighed, fixing his hair nervously, “I don't know about that…” he said unsurely. 

“Oh, come on!” Harry said. “What could happen? They  _ spank  _ us? Big whoop.” He rolled his eyes. “It'll be so worth it if we can pull this off.” 

Luke didn't want Harry to think he was a wimp or uncool or something, so he reluctantly nodded his head. “All right,” he conceded, making Harry cheer in delight. “How are we going to do this, though?” 

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, thinking. “You can go inside and tell the Doms you can't find me. They'll come looking for me, and while they're distracted, I'll put salt in each glass of wine.” At the look on Luke’s face, Harry added, “Except in Michael’s.” 

“I can't believe you've dragged me into doing this,” the other sub sighed. “I don't want to get in trouble.” 

“Come onnnn!” Harry whined. “Live a little!” 

“Fine,” Luke huffed. “I'll do it. I'm going inside — get ready to take action.” He opened the sliding door to go back in the house and entered the living room. All five Doms were sitting around, chatting and still sipping on wine. 

“Guys!” Luke rushed out frantically. “I can't find Harry!” 

That sure got all the men’s attention. “What?!” Louis shouted. “What happened?!” 

“I–I don't know!” he exclaimed. “We were just playing footie after resting for a bit, and I accidentally kicked the ball to the other side of the house,” he explained, doing his best to look devastated and frantic. “Harry went to get it, a–and he hasn't come back.” 

“Oh my god,” Liam said, looking like he was going to cry. “We have to go find him!” he cried. 

“He's probably somewhere down the street, chasing the ball maybe,” Louis offered, trying to be the leader and stay calm. “Let's all go down the street and search for him.” 

“You can come help, Lukey,” Michael said, hating seeing his sub worried and upset. 

The men and Luke left the house through the front door, yelling out Harry's name as they walked the neighborhood. 

Sure enough, the plan was going to work as the Doms didn't take their drinks with them. Harry grinned widely from where he watched the interaction take place behind the sliding door. He waited for a few moments, making sure the Doms weren’t going to come back, then stepped out from his hiding place. Now was his chance to take action. 

He frantically searched for the salt and after a minute or two, he found it in a cupboard. He got confused with sugar and salt for a moment, but after tasting it, he quickly realized which one was the salt. He hurried over to the table and unscrewed the top.

_ Eat this,  _ he thought with a smirk as he watched the small salt particles enter one of the glasses of wine. Judging from the location of the seat, it was Louis’ glass. He picked up the wine and swirled it a bit to make sure the salt completely dissolved before moving onto the next one. Eventually all the glasses were filled with salt (all except Michael’s, as he had promised Luke not to put salt in the red-haired man’s glass).

“...wonder where he went.”

“...come back sooner or later, eventually.”

“Yeah, don’t worry too much, Liam.”

Uh oh. That was Michael’s voice, and Harry swore he could hear their footsteps coming closer. Panicking, he tried to put the salt down and unsuccessfully knocked it over, spilling salt everywhere. 

“Shit,” he cursed and darted back outside, barely managing to hide.

“What in the …? Lou, who spilled all of this?” Liam was frowning, and he dabbed at the mess of salt on the table before tasting it. He made a face and grabbed for his wine, trying to get rid of the salty taste over flooding his mouth. However, his taste buds were overwhelmed with even  _ more  _ of a salty taste, which made him spit out the wine all over the floor and gag. 

“Liam, are you okay?” Louis asked, coming into the kitchen at Liam’s mention of a mess and hearing him gag. “What happened in here!” he exclaimed. 

“I don't know!” Liam cried, just finishing rinsing his mouth out with water. “We got back and I came in here only to see this mess,” he said. “I tasted some of it, confirming it was salt, but I went to take a drink and it was salty as well!” 

Meanwhile, Harry was trying not to die from laughter as he watched the exchange from the backyard. He really wished he hadn't been caught, but at least he still got payback. He secretly wished Louis had been the one to drink the salty wine—or even Zayn—since those two refused him from it the most, but Liam's reaction was still funny as hell. 

What was  _ not  _ funny, however, was Luke ratting him out. 

Even though he was watching and listening from outside, he could still hear everything pretty clearly. 

“Luke,” he heard Michael call to his new friend. “Did you do this?” 

“N–no, Sir,” Luke said honestly. 

“Do you know who did?” Michael asked. It was obvious it was Harry, as everybody else wasn't in the house when the incident occurred, but Michael wanted to convince his sub to confess. 

The blond boy bit his lip anxiously. He didn't want Harry to be mad at him for giving him away so obviously (even though the Doms would've found out anyway), but he also didn't want Michael to be mad at him. He thought the best way to  _ possibly  _ avoid punishment would be to be honest with his Dom and tell him the truth. “H–Harry did it,” he squeaked. 

Harry scowled indignantly when he heard Michael murmur, “Thank you for being honest, baby.” 

_ Arse _ , Harry thought.

“Harold! Get over here!”

Harry tried to melt into the walls of the house. He was screwed. He wouldn’t have gotten caught if Luke had tried to stall them! He still couldn’t believe that the other sub had tattled on him! 

“Harry Edward Styles!” Louis boomed. “I’m not saying this again! Get over here, front and centre!”

Harry flinched. Uh oh. Louis uttering his full name was a very bad sign, considering he had also called him ‘Harry’ and not ‘Harold.’ He bit his lips, considering his options. He could go back inside, but he’d also have to face four Doms — and they all sounded angry. He exhaled heavily, unsure of what to do.

“I’m counting to three. You won’t like it if I get to three!” Louis rumbled. “One.”

Harry paused. Louis counting? It was a big no-no. He bit his lip and then stepped out from his hiding place, eyes lowered submissively. 

“Get inside,” Louis barked, leaving no room for objections. 

Harry hesitated, regret filling his entire being. He knew there was no way out of this — he'd been caught, and he was going to get punished. Despite that, though, the boy still didn't want to listen to Louis, even though it would've been in his best interest to. Tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks rapidly — there was no stopping them. Harry was too upset. 

“Crying won't get you out of anything, Harold,” Louis admonished. “Now. Get. In. Side,” he commanded through gritted teeth. The Dom’s eyes were a darker shade of blue, and his jaw was clenched. He was quite the scary sight to see — most subs would've been kneeling before him and begging for mercy by then. 

But not Harry. 

“No,” he said, trying to sound tough, but his voice cracked slightly, his lips wobbling. He was dangerously close to letting a sob out. 

“Harry,” Zayn said quietly, eyebrows furrowing as if he couldn’t understand why Harry wasn’t obeying Louis, who was positively fuming. “Inside. Please.”

Harry swallowed before he tentatively stepped inside. He shivered when Zayn laid a hand over his neck directly over his sub mark, as if pressing against it would help him become even more submissive. “Be a good boy and kneel in front of Lou,” he directed softly.

Harry, still quivering, dropped to his knees, licking his dry lips nervously. Louis just stared at him for a few moments before he shook his head disbelievingly. 

“I think it’s better if we leave,” Michael said, hand in Luke’s hair, messing up his quiff. “I’ve got to deal with Luke anyway; he and I both know that lying,  _ especially  _ about someone’s  _ safety _ , is wrong.”

Louis just gave a curt nod, and Niall left to see the two out. Louis turned his piercing eyes back to a sobbing Harry, stared for a few seconds, before he shook his head once more, eyes softening a bit, and said, “Harry, please try to calm down.” 

The Dom sat next to him on the floor, pulling him into his chest and running a hand through his hair comfortingly. “Shhh,” he shushed. “Don't cry, princess.” 

Harry sniffled, and Liam handed him a tissue so he could blow his nose. “I–I'm s–s–sorry,” he hiccuped. “I was just so upset.” 

“What were you upset about?” Louis asked, rocking the sub slowly. “Hmm? What could make you so upset that it makes you do something like that?” 

Louis heaved Harry out of his lap so he could look him in the eyes as he answered his question. “I wanted wine,” Harry mumbled incoherently. 

“Speak up, please, Harry,” Louis reprimanded. “You wanted what?” 

“Wine,” Harry repeated more clearly. “I wanted wine.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Zayn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Explain, Harry,” he ordered sternly, grabbing Harry's chin firmly. 

“I just,” Harry stammered, “I didn't like how con–controlling you were being — n–not letting me drink wine,” he stuttered as he explained, chest and lips still shaking from his previous sobs. “So I thought that it'd be funny if you couldn't drink your w–wine either.” 

“So you convinced Luke to lie to us about your safety as a distraction while you filled our wine with salt?” Niall confirmed, returning from showing their guests the door. He'd heard the entire conversation down the hall. 

Harry nodded, his curls bouncing. “Y–yeah,” he said, ashamed and sniffled. 

“Yes, Sir,” Niall corrected. 

“Y–yes, Sir,” Harry fixed his mistake, more tears falling down his cheeks when he voiced his wrongdoings aloud.

“Shh, it’s okay, princess,” Louis said softly. “I need you to calm down.”

Harry hiccuped. “B–but you’re mad at m–me,” he almost wailed.

“No, baby, I’m not,” Louis soothed immediately, pulling him close. “I’ll admit I was very upset with you, but I’m calm now.”

“But you’re gonna punish me,” Harry whined pitifully. “I don’t want to be punished.”

Louis gave him a somewhat sympathetic look. “I know, princess, but you and I both know that you deserve it.”

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll feel much better after it,” Liam put in; he’d been silently watching this whole ordeal with an unreadable look on his face.

Harry sniffled. “What am I gonna get?” He raised a hand to wipe his tears but Louis beat him to it, brushing his wet cheeks with his thumb.

“You’ve lied and disrespected us,” Niall said sternly, crossing his arms. “I’m sure you know that by now. There’s a specific punishment we reserve for lying, isn’t that right, Zayn?”

Zayn gave a nod in confirmation. “Fish oil,” was all he said before he headed off to the kitchen.

Harry frowned. “Fish oil?” he repeated dubiously. “What is that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Niall replied. “As for disrespect, I expect you to write a page long apology letter after standing in the corner for however long as we choose you to.”

That didn't sound too bad, in Harry's opinion. He was just thankful he wasn't going to get spanked again — that had really hurt! He was positive it would hurt more on an already slightly sore bottom, as well. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered respectfully. 

“These punishments are agreeable?” Louis checked, not wanting to exceed Harry's limits. 

“Y–yes, Sir.” Obviously, Harry didn't want to receive any of the punishments, but he'd been expecting a spanking. So, he decided he'd gotten quite lucky. 

“Remember, you may colour out whenever you need to,” Louis reminded him when Zayn returned with the fish oil — his punishments were going to begin. “We’ll periodically ask you for your colour as well.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said, standing to his feet with the help of Louis. The sub looked to Zayn expectantly. The man was holding the jar of what he presumed to be fish oil — whatever that was. Harry grimaced and turned up his nose. The substance looked positively disgusting; it was slimy looking and a gross bright yellow colour. 

“Kneel,” Zayn demanded. The sub obeyed, kneeling right where he stood. All four of his Doms were in front of him, eyes glued to him. Harry watched Zayn’s every move, curious as to what he was going to do with the so called ‘fish oil.’

The black-haired Dom twisted open the bottle and handed the cap to Niall. He had one of their biggest silverware spoons in his other hand, and he slowly poured the liquid onto the spoon. “Open,” Zayn said.

It took Harry a moment to realize what exactly was going to happen. He was required to swallow the fish oil. He gaped, and then closed his mouth quickly when Zayn brought the spoon closer. “No, don’t!” he squeaked, making a face at the smell.

Zayn pulled back, though he gave Harry an unimpressed look. “You can stall for as long as you want, but you’ll just be on your knees longer.”

Harry tried to calm his thumping heart and said, “O-Okay, I’m ready,” before he opened his mouth, swallowing back a whimper.

Zayn popped the spoon in and the moment he did so, Harry’s mouth exploded with the bitter, disgusting flavour of fish oil. He grimaced, wanting to spit it back out. Zayn regarded him sternly and said, “Hold it for ten seconds. Then you may swallow.”

Harry’s eyes teared up at the foul taste in his mouth and he whimpered as Zayn quietly counted to ten. The moment the Dom uttered the last number, Harry swallowed, gagging at the horrible taste.

“That was gross!” he gasped. “Water, please!”

Liam handed him a glass of water, already prepared, and said, “Thank you for using your manners.”

Harry just drank the whole glass in a matter of seconds, still disgusted by the taste. “It won’t go away,” he complained, licking over his lips, trying to get rid of the lingering flavour.

“It won’t for a while,” Niall said as he placed the fish oil back in the cabinet, where it would be until it was needed again. “It’ll leave a good reminder of the no lying rule.”

“Okay,” Harry said sadly. “May I stand up now, please?” he asked. 

“Yes, you may,” Zayn answered. “It's time for you to go to the corner, now, though.” 

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip. “Can I have a mint or something?” he asked pleadingly. 

Louis gave him a stern look. “Niall just explained what the aftertaste should mean to you,” he explained. “No mints for you — head to the corner, now.” He shooed him off with his hands. 

The sub was pissed they wouldn't even give him a mint to clear the aftertaste, but he decided he'd just brush his teeth after his punishment was over. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, scurrying obediently to the directed corner and facing the wall. 

Louis appeared behind him, pulling the boy’s hands behind his back and crossing his wrists. “Keep your hands here,” he instructed, “and only look at the wall. No talking unless you need to safeword.” 

“Yes, Sir.”  _ This is going to be so boring,  _ Harry thought. But he knew that was the point. Standing in the corner with nothing to entertain himself but his own thoughts would surely give him time to reflect on what he did and why it was unacceptable. He hoped he’d feel less guilty after his punishments were all over and done with. The looks of pure disappointment and anger on his Doms’ faces deeply saddened him — he regretted his actions more than anything at that moment. 

“You'll stand here for 15 minutes,” Louis informed him. “One of us will come retrieve you when the timer goes off.” 

“Okay, Sir,” Harry complied. He heard Louis setting a timer on his phone and leave the living room, going to the connected kitchen so he could still keep an eye on him from afar. 

Just as Harry had thought, because he had nothing better to do whilst he stood in the corner like a toddler, his thoughts began to wander. Of course, he found himself thinking about what he had done. Was it really worth the little laugh and enjoyment he got out of seeing Liam try the salty wine for all this? The fish oil sure had been putrid, and standing in the corner was boring and humiliating. He hadn't even written his apology letter yet, but he imagined that would be embarrassing as well — like he was a little kid writing an apology note to his mum for being a brat. Which, he was a brat, so it wasn't all that different. 

Eventually he decided that no, the five second laugh he got from his failure of a prank was  _ not  _ worth it for all he had to endure because of it: the punishments, the tears and most importantly, the guilt of disappointing his Doms. 

He was relieved when Louis came to retrieve him from the corner, but was just as disappointed as before when he received a piece of paper and a pencil. Louis pointed at the desk in the living room and said, “Get writing, Harold,” he demanded. “One page. I want neat, complete sentences.” 

Harry sighed silently but just took the paper and pencil and began to write. He found it quite tricky to think of what to write and fill a whole page up of. Eventually, he managed to finish and handed the paper to Niall, who had been waiting on the couch.

“Zayn’s cooking dinner, Liam’s working out, and Louis should be downstairs any moment,” Niall told him, taking the paper but not yet reading it.

Louis appeared and held his arms out. “Harold,” he called softly. “C’mere.”

Harry hesitated, and then accepted the hug, basking in the warmth of the embrace. He nearly purred when Louis ran his fingers through his curly hair. “You were a very good boy for taking your punishment so well,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I was bad,” Harry mumbled. “Sorry.”

“No,” Louis replied in a hushed voice. “You’re not bad. You’re never bad. You make some bad decisions sometimes, but you’re always a very good boy.”

“Oh,” was all Harry said. He couldn’t help but snuggle closer to Louis.

“Our good boy,” Louis said with a sweet smile.

“Yep,” Harry agreed with a nod. He paused, a question lingering on the tip of his tongue. “Um, Louis?”

“Yes, Harold?”

“I was wondering …”

“Spit it out,” Louis said, not unkindly.

“Could I still try some of the wine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Mentions of collaring, lots of Ageplay, rectal thermometer, and mentions of an abusive Dom/Dad.

Two days had passed since Luke and Michael had come over. Harry was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Today was the day he got to visit Louis’ workplace!

“Come on, Harold!” Louis called upstairs. “I can't be late!” 

“I'm coming!” Harry yelled down the stairs from his room. He was finishing pulling up his skinnies, wanting to look his best. Louis decided he was going to take him to his workplace first, and the boy couldn't have been more excited. However, Louis’ job required him to leave the house at 6:00 AM, and Harry had to try very hard to drag his lazy arse out of bed. He didn't know how Louis did it almost every morning. 

Before he left his room, he made to sure to put on his collar, because they were going out in public and Louis wanted everyone to know he was claimed. 

The sub scurried down the stairs once he was dressed and ready with a big smile on his face. Louis was waiting patiently for him at the foot of the stairs, looking extremely sharp in his white button up, black trousers that made his arse look even more delicious than it usually did, and his white doctor’s coat. The man looked unbelievably sexy. 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand. “Let's go,” he said, pecking him on the cheek and opening the front door. “We've an exciting but busy day ahead of us,” he announced once they were seated in the warm car. Because Louis made a shitload of money at his job, being that he was a doctor, he drove a shiny, black Range Rover. Harry almost felt like if he touched anything in the expensive vehicle, it would become dirty. 

The drive to the hospital was a short one, since most people left for work around 8:00 AM. That was one bonus to waking up and leaving the house early — there was absolutely no traffic. Some of the smaller, back roads they took even looked somewhat deserted they were so empty.  

Louis seemed to be well known, for the moment he entered the hospital, several people greeted him. Louis proudly introduced Harry as his sub every time someone asked, making Harry blush and smile shyly.

“What’s my schedule today, Katherine?” Louis asked a woman who was proudly wearing a beautiful ivory collar.

“Here you go, Dr. Tomlinson,” she said as she handed him a clipboard. “Oh, who’s this?”

“My sub, Harry Styles,” Louis replied with a smile as he looked over the papers on the clipboard. “Oh dear, Aaron’s coming back? I thought the medicine I prescribed him would be enough.”

“He’s caught a nasty cold again,” Katherine replied. “You know how his daddy gets when he starts coughing, especially since he has asthma. Here, dear, would you throw this out for me?” She passed Harry a wad of crumpled paper, which he promptly tossed in the trash can nearby.

“You’ve got a busy day ahead of you, Dr. Tomlinson,” Katherine said, digging around for something in the cupboard. “At least your sub will be here to help you.”

“Mm.” Louis frowned. “So many people are getting sick lately,” he commented with a sigh. He levelled a stern look at Harry, saying, “See, Harold? This is exactly why you need to dress warmly.”

Harry rolled his eyes and playfully stuck his tongue out. Surprisingly, Louis didn’t say anything. He seemed more concerned with the list of his patients. 

“Two boys and one girl that have recently been confirmed as subs are coming to see you today for their physical exam,” Katherine said. “They’re also a bit nervous about being a sub, from what I’ve heard. Maybe your own submissive will be able to help.” She gave Harry a smile.

Harry smiled back. They all made small talk for a while, and Harry quickly decided he liked Katherine. She was nice.

“All right,” Louis said, glancing at his watch. “We best get going — we have lots of patients to see,” he smiled, grabbing all his papers and medical equipment from the nurses’ station. 

“Have a wonderful day, Dr. Tomlinson,” Katherine said sweetly with a wave. “You too, Harry. Nice to meet you!” she exclaimed. 

“Thank you!” Harry replied. “I hope we can talk more soon!” The sub smiled. 

As the Dom and sub made their way down the bright, white hospital halls towards Louis’ patients’ rooms, Harry commented, “I quite liked Katherine,” he told the older man. “She's very pleasant to be around.” 

“I'm glad,” Louis smiled. “Maybe, after today, you can come visit her or she could come over to our house,” he suggested. “She's not that much older than you — about three years. You two could be great friends.” 

Harry gasped and exclaimed, “I’d love that, Sir!” 

Louis chuckled and stopped walking once the couple reached a room numbered “L300.”

“What's the significance of the ‘L?’” Harry asked curiously. 

“Since I'm a pediatrician, a litiatrician, and a subiatrician, I see my patients in either ‘P,’ ‘L,’ or ‘S’ rooms, depending on if they're a true child, a little, or a submissive,” he explained. “We're starting with a little today — a boy I've been seeing for a few years now — Aaron. He's a cutie, but the poor little guy has asthma, so it's quite a big deal when he gets a cold,” the doctor said sadly. “Remember to be respectful, please.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied politely with a nod. 

Harry stepped aside so Louis could open the heavy, wood, hospital door after he knocked lightly. When the door opened, Harry heard a voice speaking petulantly inside.

“But Daddy, I said I’m not sick! I don’t want Dr. Tomlinson to look at me!”

“Hello, Aaron!” Louis exclaimed with a smile. He gestured for Harry to come inside before shutting the door behind him. “Hello, Elijah, it’s great to see you again,” Louis greeted.

“Dr. Tomlinson, who’s that next to you?” the boy asked with a frown. 

“This is my submissive, Harry,” Louis said with a kind smile. “He’s here to help me today. Can you say hi to him, Aaron?”

Harry grinned and waved to the boy that was regarding him suspiciously, as if he was expecting Harry to stab a needle into his arm any moment. The little, Aaron, had dark brown hair and soft, adorable chocolate brown eyes. He was quite small, compared to Louis.

“So, what seems to be the problem today?” Louis hummed, looking over the paper that the clipboard was firmly holding in place. “Harold, you can sit over there.”

Harry sat in the chair indicated obediently, interested in what Louis was doing.

“Aaron’s caught a bit of a cold,” the man, Elijah, answered, ruffling his little boy’s hair, making him scowl and pout.

“I have not!” the boy said indignantly. “Daddy’s just overreacting like usual, Dr. Tomlinson,” he told Louis very seriously.

Harry could see Louis trying not to laugh at the boy’s indignance. “Your Daddy has to overreact, Aaron,” Louis said with a smile. “He worries for you.”

“Well, he doesn’t have to,” the boy sniffed.

“He just wants to help you get all better!” Louis exclaimed in a high voice. “And so do I!” The Dom put a hand on the little’s forehead, frowning at how hot he felt. He turned to Aaron’s daddy, Elijah. “He's got a bit of a fever, it seems,” he said, concerned. “Can we undress him down to his diaper so he can cool down a bit? He’s probably feeling all sweaty and hot.” 

“Of course — I'll do whatever I need to to help him,” Elijah agreed. 

At that moment, however, Aaron shook his head rapidly, protesting, “Not sick, daddy!” The adorable boy huffed and crossed his arms. “Feel cold, too, not hot,” he whined. 

“I think you're feeling very hot, cutie, like a fireball!” Louis said with a gasp. “We don't want that, do we?” he asked with a worried look on his face. 

“No!” Aaron gasped. “N–not a fireball, Dr. Tomlinson!” 

“You will be if we don't take your onesie off.” Louis frowned. “Can you face daddy while I take off your spacesuit?” 

Aaron nodded, and Louis grinned, carefully unbuttoning the snaps on the boy’s ‘spacesuit.’ He was thankful he was able to get the little to comply without too much of a fuss. Making up a story usually convinced the littles to let Louis help them. 

Harry watched the entire exchange with a fond smile on his face. His Dom was incredibly good with the littles — it made him wonder what it'd be like if he fell into a headspace — made him wonder how Louis would take care of him. 

_ No, don’t think stuff like that! _ He scolded himself.  _ Louis’ far too busy to worry about things like that. _

The boy was quickly stripped down to only his diaper, and his thumb had slowly travelled up to his mouth subconsciously. Harry grinned, finding it adorable. 

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” Elijah asked, looking concerned. “Cooler?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” the little answered absentmindedly. 

Elijah and Louis both exchanged knowing grins — it was obvious the little had been feeling particularly hot in his onesie with a fever. 

“We’ll just need to take his temperature,” Louis was saying as he cleaned a thermometer with rubbing alcohol. “Then, depending on the severity of his fever, I’ll prescribe some medicine for you. How is he dealing with the asthma?”

“He’s been wheezing a bit more than usual lately; I think it’s because the weather’s getting colder.” Elijah sighed. “I worry for him so much — maybe too much — but he's my little boy and I just want him to be healthy.” 

“Understandable.” Louis smiled. “I know the feeling,” he said, looking at Harry through his peripheral vision. Harry blushed and looked down. “How's he been doing with his nebulizer lately?” he asked. 

“Don't like the neblizer, Dr. Tomlinson!” Aaron whined with a pout. “Daddy makes me use it every night, but it's scary and makes loud noises.” 

Louis made a sad noise. “But the nebulizer helps keep you healthy,” he said in his special voice he reserved for littles. “I bet they'd be very sad if they knew you didn't like them,” he said. “That would probably hurt their feelings.” Louis’ lips formed into a frown. 

The man turned to the daddy in the room. “I'm just going to take his temperature rectally — I don't think he’d comply orally,” Louis told Elijah. The daddy nodded in agreement, which reminded Louis that he needed a good distraction while he took Aaron's temperature. 

Harry's eyes widened at his Dom’s words. This should be interesting. 

“We're just going to turn you on your stomach, okay, cutie?” Louis asked sweetly. 

“Why?” the little questioned cluelessly, as if he hadn't heard anything Louis had just told his daddy.  

“Because,” Louis gasped, “you have to lie down on your stomach so you can take off in your rocket!” 

Aaron squealed happily. “Okay, Dr. Tomlinson!” The boy smiled and let the man roll him over onto his tummy, and Elijah immediately reached out and rubbed his baby’s knuckles with his hand incase he became overwhelmed. 

“Are you wet, baby?” Elijah asked. 

Aaron shook his head, “No, daddy.” The little felt the tabs on his nappy being messed with, and he squeaked, reaching the hand his daddy wasn't holding back to cover Dr. Tomlinson’s hands on his diapered bottom. “Whatcha doin’, Dr. Tomlinson?” the baby wondered. 

Louis bit his lip. What excuse could he use this time? “Only the best astronauts take off in their rockets without their nappies on!” he lied smoothly.  _ Anything to keep the littles calm _ , he thought. 

“I'm a good ‘stronaut!” the little cried excitedly, removing his hand from on top of Louis’. 

“I know you are, little guy,” Louis said, reaching over to grab the thermometer. He gestured for Harry to come over and murmured, “I need you to help Elijah keep him still.”

Harry gulped. “Um, okay.”

“Harry's going to be your co-pilot,” Louis exclaimed. “He's going to hold on tightly to your back, to keep you safe from all the asteroids,” the Dom explained. 

“‘Roids! No!” Aaron wiggled with a gasp. “Thanks for helping, Mr. Harry.” he looked up at the sub with a toothy grin. 

By then, Louis had successfully untaped Aaron’s nappy, exposing his bottom to his daddy, doctor, and Harry. Elijah was holding his baby’s hand as he was a few minutes prior, but he also placed another on his head to calm him should anything happen. 

The little squealed when he felt Louis’ cold hand on top of his bottom, saying, “The ‘roids are attacking us! Help, Mr. Harry, help!” 

“Shhh,” Harry soothed, trying to remember how his own Doms comforted him. “I'm here.” 

The sub watched as his Dom worked quickly, dipping the end of the thermometer in what looked to be a bottle of lubricant and spreading the baby’s cheeks with one hand. 

It seemed Aaron was finally able to catch on, as this wasn't the first time he’d has his temperature taken there. “N–no!” he screeched, trying to wiggle away. 

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, pausing in his actions. “You've done this before. You're okay,” he praised. “You're your daddy’s brave astronaut, right?” 

Aaron nodded sadly, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. He sniffled loudly, his crying clearly making his nose more stuffy than it was to begin with. “Y–yeah.” 

The doctor nodded, quickly inserting the thermometer into the boy and holding for about a minute, waiting patiently for the beep. “Oh,” he frowned. “38.3 degrees — quite a high fever.” He walked over to some cabinets in the corner of the room, pulling out some Tylenol. “I'll give him some Tylenol to bring down the fever for now, but I'll also prescribe him some medicine to get rid of the cold quicker,” Louis explained, pouring the liquid into a dropper. “I don't want to risk having him come to the hospital because the cold worsened his asthma dangerously.” 

“Thank you,” Elijah said gratefully, still holding Aaron's hand. The baby had calmed down considerably, but his eyes were red and puffy from all his tears. 

“Of course.” Louis smiled. “Open up, Aaron! I have your special astronaut juice!” he coaxed, easing the medicine dropper into the little’s mouth. The boy made a face at the foul taste but swallowed nonetheless — he was far too worn out to protest anymore. 

The blue-eyed man finished scribbling words on the prescription and tore it off his notepad, handing the paper to Elijah. “I sure hope he feels better,” he commented. “Although I love him, I don't like seeing him because he's feeling yucky.” Louis frowned, patting the little on the head. 

“Yes, well, I agree,” the daddy sighed. “Thank you so much, Dr. Tomlinson. You too, Harry,” he said, giving both boys a handshake. 

“It was my pleasure,” Louis replied. “Bye-bye, Aaron! You were so brave!” He smiled happily, giving the boy a wave. 

“I hope you feel better,” Harry said sweetly, following his Dom out of the room and back into the bright hallway. “He was so adorable,” he gushed the moment the door closed behind them. 

“I know,” Louis said with a smile. “He's a sweet one.”

“So how exactly do people find out they’re littles?” Harry asked, unable to contain his curiosity. He nibbled on his lip a bit nervously, trying to look nonchalant.

“Some people are naturally born littles,” Louis said with a shrug, fiddling with his doctor’s coat. “Others are born as subs and decide to experiment a bit more with Ageplay. It’s a relaxing thing, you know? Not having to make decisions, the most troubling problem being that you colour outside of the lines.”

“Oh,” Harry said, watching Louis. “Um, do all littles wear diapers?”

“Well, I mean, it depends on how far they decide to take it,” Louis replied, running a hand through his hair and looking around for his clipboard. “Some littles don’t wear them, others do. Some wear them but don’t use them. Most littles wear and use them, I think. How come, Harold?”

“Oh, just curious,” Harry replied, perhaps a tad bit too fast.

Louis seemed to let it go, just frowning at his clipboard. “We’re going to go see someone who’s just been classified as a sub — the girl submissive that Katherine told us about earlier. She’s quite nervous, apparently.”

“Are most of the newly classified subs scared?” Harry asked. “I understand why they would be …” he trailed off. 

The Dom sighed, nodding his head. “Most are, yes,” he said. “They usually aren't educated enough on the matter and think subs spend the rest of their lives being punished and controlled.”

“Oh,” Harry frowned, “that's really sad,” he said. Even though he'd only been a submissive for about two weeks, he already learned that being a sub was so much more than discipline and control. His Doms truly did care for him. 

“It really is,” Louis said and let out a breath. “We're at her room. I'm going to do a physical exam on her, and if she seems really upset or scared, maybe you can comfort her and tell her more about what being a sub actually is,” he suggested. 

“Okay, Sir.” 

The Dom knocked on the door before entering. “Let’s be gentle with her, please.” 

Harry nodded and followed his Dom inside. A young girl sat on the hospital bed with dried tears on her cheeks, sniffling. Two people who Harry assumed to be her parents were sitting in chairs beside her bed, talking quietly to her. 

“It’s okay, honey,” the woman was soothing. “See? Dr. Tomlinson’s here now; he’ll help you feel better.”

The girl sniffled and looked up. She had green eyes tinted with blue and had reddish-brown hair, and adorable little freckles, making Harry want to cuddle her.

“Hello,” Louis said with a professional smile, sitting down in his chair. “Sit over there, Harold.”

Harry obeyed, though he smiled at the family before he did so, wanting to comfort the girl even a little bit. 

“Victoria, was it?” Louis checked in a friendly tone. When the girl nodded silently, he continued. “I’m Dr. Tomlinson. It’s a pleasure to help you today. That’s my sub, Harold.”

“Hi,” Harry said with a big grin. “I’m Harry.”

The girl smiled at him shyly before silently returning her gaze back to Louis uncertainly. 

“We’ll just be doing a physical check-up today, and if you have any questions about being a sub, you can ask me or my own submissive — we’re both more than eager to be of help. You were verified as a sub a few days ago, correct?”

The girl nodded, licking her lips uncertainly, shooting glances at her parents. Louis followed her gaze and offered, “Would you prefer that your parents wait outside?”

“Um,” she said warily, turning towards her mom and dad once again. “Yes, please.” 

Victoria’s father gave her a stern look before he grabbed his sub’s hand, dragging her out of the room with him. 

Louis watched the exchange with squinted eyes. He had a feeling Victoria's dad may have something to do with why she was so nervous about being a submissive. He decided to subtly ask her about it. “How are things at home, Victoria?” he asked, washing his hands in the nearby sink. 

She hesitated, picking her fingernails. “Good,” she answered simply. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, throwing his paper towel in the trash can. He wanted to think of a way to phrase his next question in the least weird way possible. “Does your mummy seem upset when she's with daddy?” 

“Only if she was bad,” she replied innocently. “Daddy yells at her when she's bad,” she admitted. “He also hits her bottom, too, I've seen him!” she exclaimed, eyes wide with horror. 

Harry’s own eyes widened a tad from where he sat quietly across from her bed. The term seemed so innocent, but, naturally, she had been exposed to some not-so-innocent things. He supposed that was to-be-expected with literally everyone living the BDSM lifestyle. 

“And does that make you upset as well?” he prodded, sitting in his seat again, clipboard in hand. 

She nodded, fresh tears falling from her eyes. “I don't want to end up like mummy,” she whimpered, sniffling loudly. 

“And you won't,” Louis answered reassuringly. “I'm positive you'll have a nice, caring Dom when you turn 18,” he said positively. “Thank you for being honest with me, Victoria.” He smiled sweetly. 

“You're welcome,” she replied cutely. For being 13, she acted quite young. The man wondered if that was a result of the toxic relationship taking place inside her home, or if she was possibly a little at heart. 

The Dom grinned, standing up. “We're going start your physical exam now, is that okay with you?” he checked with her. 

She nodded, fiddling with the bed covers she had bundled over her lap.

“I'm just going to check your ears, eyes, and mouth, and you can ask me or Harry any questions you have while I work,” Louis informed her, pulling the needed supplies out of his travel doctors’ bag. 

“Okay,” she said softly.

Harry watched quietly as Louis worked quickly and efficiently, checking with the girl every once a while to see if she was okay and comfortable with everything going on. He found the young girl quite endearing — she seemed so small, so fragile.

When Louis praised her for doing so well during the exam and was at the sink cleaning all of his equipment, she glanced at Harry curiously and said, “What’s it like?”

Harry had not been expecting the question, and he blinked. “What?”

She bit her lip, looking anxious. “What’s it like being a sub?” she repeated, more softly this time.

“Oh,” Harry said. He frowned thoughtfully. “Well,” he began, “It’s nice, I suppose, having someone look out for you, care for you enough to set boundaries. Although the consequences of breaking those boundaries aren’t exactly enjoyable.” He let out a soft laugh, but was shocked to see the younger girl’s eyes fill with extreme anxiety and worry.

“Will my Dom hit me?” she whispered, voice so low that Harry had to strain to listen to her.

Harry froze, not sure of how to answer the question. He glanced helplessly at Louis, silently begging for help. The Dom had paused at the girl’s question, and exchanged an unreadable look with Harry before he said quietly, “Is that what your daddy does to your mummy, hun?”

She nodded helplessly, wiping her eyes so as to desperately stop her impending tears. “He always says that she deserved it because she was bad,” she cried. “But sometimes, he starts hitting her bottom even when she was just reading calmly, or eating.” 

Harry wanted to cry at the girl's confession. It was no wonder she was terrified of being a submissive; all her life, she'd been given a horribly inaccurate representation of what the lifestyle was really all about. 

Louis gently took her hand. “Victoria,” he began softly, “what your daddy does to your mummy isn't acceptable. Your mummy should only be in trouble with your daddy if she did something wrong,” he said. “From what you're telling me, she doesn't do anything wrong to get punished — that is the exact  _ opposite  _ of how your Dominant should treat you.” 

“O–okay,” she mumbled, looking into Louis’ caring blue eyes. “My Dom won't hurt me?” she confirmed. “Like daddy does to mummy?” 

Louis shook his head. “No, sweetie, your Dom shouldn't and won't hurt you,” he said firmly but gently. “They'll love you, care for you, and make sure you're safe.” 

“Is that what you do for Harry?” 

The man glanced at his sub who still sat obediently where he was told, watching the two of them anxiously. “Yes, that's exactly what I do for Harry,” he replied. He had to check her reflexes next, so he went to retrieve more of his tools. While he did that, Victoria asked more questions. 

“What's that thing around your neck?” Victoria asked Harry bluntly. Harry was a bit startled at how forward her question was, but he knew she wasn't trying to be rude. 

“This is my collar,” he told her, subconsciously running his fingers gently along the leather. “Dr. Tomlinson gave it to me.” 

“Oh,” she said with a nod, seemingly processing this information. “Why?” 

“Well,” he started, clearing his throat. He knew this wasn't his actual, special collar, but he was going to pretend it was so he could explain the concept of collaring to her. “A collar is a very special gift a sub receives when they've been very good for their Dom,” he did his best to explain. 

Victoria frowned. “Then why doesn't mummy have one?” she asked. 

Once again, Harry glanced to Louis helplessly, wanting him to answer her question without touching on the sore subject of her mum’s abusive Dom. The man had just finished testing her first reflex in her left leg, and he was moving on to the right. “Your mummy must still be earning hers,” Louis settled with as an answer. 

Thankfully, the 13 year old girl seemed to settle for that answer, asking no more questions — for now. When Louis finished testing her reflexes, he gestured gently for her to stand up, which she did obediently. “I just need to take your weight and height,” he told her. 

“Okay, Dr. Tomlinson,” she answered absentmindedly, stepping onto the scale. 

Louis hummed and recorded her weight, murmuring, “Good. A little less and you would have been underweight — I want you eating a bit more than you do now, alright, sweetie?”

Victoria frowned, an unreadable look in her eyes, but she nodded and dubiously answered, “Okay.” As she stepped onto the height measuring machine, she gave Harry a wary look before asking, “How were you matched with Dr. Tomlinson?”

Harry blinked, unsure of how to answer. Matched? What was she talking about? “Um,” he said with a frown.

Louis, thankfully, seemed to understand Harry’s confusion and answered for him. “Well, Victoria, when you turn eighteen, you usually go to a Matchmaker. You write a test, answer some questions, and in a few days you’ll get a letter from the government. You find out your partner through the letter, with all the contact information, and your relationship grows from there.”

“Oh,” Victoria said.

Louis smiled. “You're a little short for your age — four feet, seven inches,” he told her. “Hopefully when you start eating a bit more, you'll grow as well!” 

“Okay.” Victoria nodded in agreement. 

“All right,” Louis announced. “That's all you have to do today!” The man exclaimed. He figured she would be relieved. “You were very brave. I know you'll get a wonderful Dom when you're 18, sweetie.” He smiled and motioned for Harry to stand up. “Remember, you can always come back for another appointment if there’s anything else you’re worried about.”

“Thank you, Dr. Tomlinson,” she said quietly, then turned to Harry, asking shyly, “Can I have a hug? You were really nice,” she said cutely. 

Harry nodded enthusiastically, “Of course!” The curly-haired sub hugged the younger sub softly, glad he made a positive impact on her. 

“Bye, Victoria,” he bid his farewell and followed Louis out of the room once again. 

The other two boy submissives were quite similar to Victoria — meek and nervous. Their parents were quite supportive of their status as subs, which was better than Victoria’s case, Harry supposed. 

One of the boys, however, had seemed a bit spoiled. He jabbed questions at Harry not so nicely, even asking ‘why the oh-so-handsome Dr. Tomlinson had even picked  _ him _ as his sub.’

Harry had gritted his teeth and just answered coolly, “Because he did so.”

The boy had just shrugged off Harry’s growing frustration and had thanked Dr. Tomlinson, who just politely and professionally smiled and said, “You're welcome, Jake. Remember to be good and  _ respectful  _ to your future Dom.”

“I did not like him,” Harry scowled. “Puny little ass.”

“Harold,” Louis reprimanded. “No swearing. And be polite.”

“He wasn't nice to me!” Harry huffed petulantly, crossing his arms and pouting at his Dom. “He swore and said mean things to me, but you didn't say anything!”

“He's not under my authority,” Louis said pointedly. “Not my responsibility to keep him in line. You, however, are my responsibility.”

Harry had no reply to that, settling for sticking his tongue out at the Dom behind his back.

Thankfully, the stern blue-eyed man didn't seem to notice; he had been too busy looking at his clipboard once more. “We just have to go meet a child — a literal eight-year-old, mind you — and then we’ll be free to head home.”

“Are you usually this busy?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Here and there, yes,” Louis answered, looking for the room he was supposed to meet the child at. “Sometimes less, sometimes more. Ah, here we are. Let's see …” Louis looked down at his clipboard and smirked. “Her parents are worried that ‘she's far too mischievous and behaves out of line.’ Sounds like someone I know.”

Harry just stuck his tongue out and giggled when Louis pinched his cheek. 

“She's also caught a nasty cold, oh dear. Let's go see this little girl, hm?”

Harry smiled and nodded, following Louis inside the room. There sat the so called ‘mischievous child,’ a pout on her lips. 

“Hi, I'm Dr. Tomlinson,” Louis greeted with a large smile. “And this is my submissive,” he introduced, gesturing to Harry. The sub repeated the routine of going to sit in the nearest vacant chair after giving the family a small wave in greeting. 

“Dr. Tomlinson!” the young girl said rather loudly. “I'm not sick or mischievous. Please tell mummy and daddy,” she ordered, pointing at her parents with a frown on her face. 

The girl’s parents shook their heads fondly, her dad letting out a chuckle. “Let's say hello to Dr. Tomlinson politely, please,” he requested gently. The man was clearly his wife’s Dom, but he thankfully didn't seem abusive like Victoria’s father. 

Harry smiled at the girl’s petulance as she said, “Hi, Dr. Tomlinson,” with a little grumble. 

Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “I'm Dr. Louis Tomlinson — it's a pleasure to meet you,” he introduced himself, shaking the adults’ hands. Then he knelt down by the child’s bed, offering his hand. “What's your name, sweetie?” 

The eight-year-old shook his hand as hard as a little girl could. “I'm Maddie and I'm not sick and I don't want or need to be here,” she said firmly, sniffling and holding her chin high like a queen. 

“Maddie,” her father said disapprovingly, shaking his head. “Be polite to those who are willing to help you, please,” he scolded lightly then faced Louis. “I'm sorry,” he apologized. “I'm sure you've read she's quite the troublemaker.”  

“It's quite alright,” Louis said nicely, washing his hands. “I'm just going to take her temperature and possibly prescribe some medicine, based on the severity of her fever,” he explained, readying the thermometer. “After that, I'll address her behaviour with you and we can come up with some disciplinary tactics if you desire,” he said.

“That sounds great,” Maddie’s mum replied, holding her Dom’s hand. 

Maddie huffed and refused when Louis approached her with the thermometer, crossing her arms angrily. However, when her father gave her a stern look, she complied and opened her mouth for Louis, letting him check her temperature. 

“37.7 degrees,” he announced, pulling the device out of her mouth and washing it off once it beeped. “Quite the fever. I'll give her some Tylenol for now and write up a prescription to get rid of the cold in a jiffy.” 

Once she had swallowed all the liquid medication and her prescription was written, Louis sat in his seat by her bed, prepared with his clipboard to take any needed notes while they discussed her unruly behavior. 

The Dom addressed Maddie’s parents first, ignoring her frown and attitude as he did so. “How has she been misbehaving?” he asked, clicking his pen. 

“She has quite the attitude and doesn't listen to me or her mum very well,” her father explained. “She used to be so well behaved as well — this has been very recent.” Louis nodded, writing something down on his clipboard. 

“There isn't anymore of an explanation needed,” Louis said with a proud smile. “I see this frequently in children around this age,” he said, folding his hands neatly in his lap. “Almost 100% of the time, when children begin rebellious behavior at a young age like this, it most likely means they're going to present as a submissive at 13.” 

Maddie gasped. “I'm a Dom!” she screeched. “Not a stupid sub!” 

Harry was taken aback at the girl’s harsh words. What she said hurt his feelings a little, because subs weren't stupid, and she shouldn't feel ashamed to be one. 

The girl’s mum was ready to scold her, but Harry beat her to it. “I'm a sub, and I don't think you should be ashamed to be one,” he said softly. “Being a sub is very special.” 

Louis smiled at him in silent praise before he turned to Maddie’s parents once again. “Since this attitude of hers most likely means she will present as a sub in about five years, it honestly wouldn't hurt to send her to the corner for misbehaviour every now and then,” he suggested, “just to get her used to how things may be in ten years.” 

“I'll bite you if you try,” Maddie growled. 

“You'll do no such thing, young lady,” Maddie’s father stated sternly. “Now hush.”

Louis just gave more suggestions, Harry watching his Dom in admiration — he was just so professional right now. It actually kind of turned Harry on, watching his admirable Dom work. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Tomlinson,” Maddie’s parents thanked as they shook hands with Louis, and then Harry. “We’ll try out all of the suggestions you gave us. Thank you again.”

“Of course,” Louis said with a smile. “It was no problem.”

And that was it for Louis’ day at work. Harry smiled at his Dom. “You were really good,” he said as Louis signed himself out and headed to the parking lot. 

“Thanks, princess,” Louis smirked. “Now, how about some hot chocolate for both of us?”

Harry’s eyes lit up. 

_____

Harry was jittery as he wiggled in the passenger seat of Niall’s car. It was the blond haired Dom’s turn to take Harry with him to his workplace, and the sub was as excited as he'd been to go with Louis. “Where exactly do you work?” the boy asked. For some reason the Dom had been keeping it a secret. 

“You'll see when we arrive,” Niall replied with a smirk. “I think you're going to love it, really.” 

“I hope so,” Harry said with a grin. “It was fun seeing Louis in his work mode — can't wait to see how you are wherever you work.” He smiled cheekily. 

Niall rolled his eyes with a laugh. “We're here,” he announced. Like the gentleman he was, the man came around to Harry's side of the car and opened his door for him, offering him his hand. The sub blushed, muttering a soft, “Thank you, Sir.”

The building where Niall worked was small and cute, with bright colors decorating the outside walls. A sign hung on the front that read, “Little Tot’s Daycare Centre.” 

Harry gasped. “You work at a daycare?!” he exclaimed excitedly. “That's so cute — I love babies!” The boy let out an ‘aww.’

Niall chuckled, nodding. “Yes, I do,” he paused, “but not at that kind of daycare.” 

The younger boy was puzzled. “What's different about this one?” 

“Just wait and see.” 

The man opened the door for him, and they were greeted by a young woman sitting at the front desk. “Good morning, Mr. Horan!” She beamed. “Who's this?” She directed her attention towards the smaller boy. 

“Hi, Lucy,” Niall replied. “This is Harry, my submissive.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said politely. He assumed she was a Dom based on her personality, and the fact that her neck was bare. 

Lucy nodded. “You as well.” 

“Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! Benny stole my toy again!”

Harry stared, eyes wide, when he saw a girl dressed in a pretty yellow dress run toward them, scowling. She had pigtails that bounced with every step she took and Harry swore that he saw a hint of a diaper underneath it. However, the most surprising thing was that, well, she was at least 18 years old. 

“Kate, what did I say about running?” Lucy scolded immediately, making the girl pout.

“Don’t run because you might fall and get hurt,” the girl recited in a petulant tone. “But Miss—”

“Yes, I know. I will handle Benny, now please, inside. You’ll catch a cold.”

Niall turned to Harry and said, “Well. You’ve figured out what kind of a daycare I run.”

“A little daycare?” Harry said, jaw dropping. “That’s … amazing.” 

The Dom smiled. “Yes, well, the littles are all extremely cute, and we take excellent care of them here,” he said. “Let's go meet some of the others.” 

He guided Harry down a hallway that had bright colors painted on the walls, which were filled with childlike artwork. There were paintings of rainbows, flowers, and stick figures holding hands. The entire setting reminded Harry of being back in preschool, where he had nothing to worry about — didn't know how harsh the world could be at times. 

The couple stopped in front of yet another brightly painted door, and the Dom opened it, gesturing for Harry to enter before him. Harry could barely hear what sounded like squeals, cries, laughter, and even some screams coming from the inside. 

Inside, the room was utter chaos. Markers and crayons were lying carelessly on different tables, caps off and seemingly forgotten. There was a bank of cubbies in one corner of the room, which were filled to the brim with lunch boxes and changes of clothes. Near the back of the messy room, there was a door that led to what looked to be a little-friendly playground, with a big, tube slide and monkey bars. 

What caught Harry's attention the most, however, was how the littles in the room were behaving. Some looked to be in mini fights, arguing over toys, much like Kate had done earlier. Others were, somehow, napping peacefully on sleep mats on the ground. And others were “reading” storybooks. 

“This is my classroom,” Niall told Harry. “Guess whoever was supposed to watch the kids before I got here failed.” The Dom chuckled, though he seemed slightly irritated by the state his class was in. 

“Oh,” Harry replied. He didn't know what else to say. He sure did have a lot of questions, but he didn't want to ask them while the blond man was annoyed. Plus, he figured he'd have plenty of chances throughout the day to ask his Dom whatever came to his wandering, learning mind. 

“Alright, everyone, enough!” Niall called, clapping his hands. “Put the toys and books away, please. I have someone I would like to introduce to you.”

“Awww, do we have to?” one of the littles, a boy, whined and stuck out his bottom lip petulantly. “I really don’t wanna, Mr. Horan.”

“Shut up!” a girl beside him huffed with a scowl. “Mr. Horan said to, so we gotta!”

“Elizabeth, use nice words,” Niall reprimanded. “And Julian, I won’t have any more of that sass. Do as I say, please.” Niall shook his head and turned to Harry after making sure the littles obeyed in cleaning up the classroom.

“They’re handfuls, aren’t they?” Harry mused as he looked over the crowd of littles.

“Adorable, but handfuls,” Niall agreed. He clapped again to get their attention and said, “Guess who I brought to meet you? Whoever guesses get’s a little prize!”

The blonde Dom was immediately attacked by more than seven clambering, eager littles screaming out answers. Niall grimaced. “Probably not so smart to say that,” he said to Harry, who giggled. “I’ll be picking someone who’s sitting quietly and nicely raising their hand!” Niall called sternly.

The littles immediately sat back, hands shooting up in the air eagerly.

Niall pretended to ponder, humming and saying, “Who should I choose? Hmm … how about Marcus?”

“Your mummy!” the little boy exclaimed.

“Good try, Marcus. Unfortunately, I did not bring my mother here to see you lot. But you were very close in your guess.”

Marcus pouted sadly, really wishing he was right. He wanted the prize! 

“Oh! Oh! I know!” another little cheered. 

“I'll call on someone who's sitting quietly,” Niall repeated meaningfully, staring pointedly at the shouting little. She slumped a little in her seat but quieted down. 

“Okay,” Niall smiled, nodding towards the now silent little, “Molly, do you know who I brought with me today?” 

“Your favorite stuffie!” she shouted and promptly burst into a fit of giggles. 

That guess actually made Harry laugh. “That's so cute,” he whispered in Niall's ear. “It's like they don't even notice me!” 

The Dom snorted, nodding his head in agreement. “They're not very observant. Remember, they have the mindset of very young children right now,” he reminded. “Some are even in the headspace of a baby.” 

The sub's eyes widened. Yet again, he found himself wondering what it would be like — to wear a diaper, drink from bottles, and take constant naps. “They’re still adorable,” he murmured.

Niall snorted again, amusement flashing in his eyes. “You just wait until it reaches noon. They’ll be little demons, not adorable.” He turned his attention to the eager crowd. “All right,” he announced, “I'll call on one more brave guesser!” 

The man pretended to think about who he was going to call on once again, but the obvious choice was the shyest little in his class — Kyle. Niall wanted the boy to have more friends, but most of the other littles in his class were extremely outgoing, and there was no easy way to break Kyle out of his shell. “Kyle, who did I bring with me today?”

Kyle pointed to Harry. “Him,” he declared with a blush on his cheeks. 

Harry's heart wanted to melt. The little boy was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He was wearing a blue striped shirt with cute overalls, and he clutched a soft, stuffed bunny tightly in his arms. He nearly cooed when the little rubbed his toy’s fur against his cheek and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

“That's right!” Niall gasped. “Kyle, you earned yourself a prize!” The man clapped his hands happily and made his way to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling the ‘prize’ out. “You get your very own pack of stickers!” the Dom said in a high voice, showing Kyle his new treasure. The little’s eyes lit up in joy at seeing what he earned. 

“T’ank ‘ou, Mr. Horan,” the boy lisped. He had taken his thumb out of his mouth to speak, but his speech was still slurred slightly. Harry frowned, confused. Maybe Kyle was in the headspace of a baby? He did look and appear to be quite young. 

“I'll go put this in your cubby, where no one will get to it,” Niall informed the boy, speaking in a whisper as if what he was saying was top-secret material. 

The little boy nodded happily, sticking his thumb back into his mouth and gazing at Harry with his soft brown eyes. Harry almost cooed  — the little’s behaviour was just adorable. 

“Alright, everyone,” Niall announced after safely storing Kyle’s sticker pack in his cubby. “Does anyone know what time it is?”

“Lunch time,” Marcus giggled.

Niall grinned. “You silly boy! Lunch time is at noon, and it’s only 10 o’clock!”

“Hungry,” a little girl in the front whined.

“I know you are,” Niall smiled. “That’s why my submissive, Harry, is going to help make snacks for you. Can everyone say ‘thank you, Mr. Harry?’”

The seated littles repeated the words before breaking into giggles, poking each other. Harry, on the other hand, turned to Niall and hissed, “What in the world am I supposed to make?”

Niall chuckled and waved him off. “Go on over there and you’ll find a packet of crackers and cream cheese. Just put the cheese on the cracker before giving one — only one — to each of them. Make sure they say ‘thank you’ before you give it to them.” The Dom turned back to his class and said loudly, “It’s almost snack time. Everyone line up to go to the bathroom to wash your hands!”

“I’m going to be first in line!” a boy hollered, racing towards the doorway.

“Walk!” Niall barked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair before washing his hands, then beginning on the crackers. He successfully found all the ingredients where Niall had told him, placing all the crackers on paper towels and spreading the cream cheese on them neatly. When he was on his second cracker, he felt a tug on his leg, prompting him to look down. 

“Can I help?” Kyle asked shyly with a blush. 

Harry's eyes softened, and he smiled widely at the little. “Of course you can!” he exclaimed happily. “Just let me finish making these, and you can help me pass them out.” 

Kyle nodded eagerly. “Okay, Mr. Harry!” 

The sub laughed, desperately wanting to hug and kiss the boy all over. He was too cute, with his blushy face, shy personality, and babyish outfit. 

Harry finished putting cream cheese on the last cracker and grabbed two in each of his hands. “Let's go pass these out,” he said, giving Kyle two crackers to carry. “You'll be my little helper!” 

Niall had calmed the littles down once more and helped them wash their hands. He smiled when he saw his sub and Kyle approaching with the snack, thinking the sight was the sweetest thing ever. Harry seemed to be succeeding in bringing Kyle out of his shell a bit. 

The two gave each little a cracker and sat down, enjoying their own after their ‘hard work.’ All the littles seemed more satisfied after the snack, none complaining about being hungry anymore. 

“Mr. Harry is going to read you all a story now,” Niall declared, making the littles cheer and shout in glee. 

“Can we read  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ ?” a little girl asked, looking up at Harry innocently. 

Harry smiled. “Definitely!” he exclaimed in his best ‘little voice.’ “Let’s go get all cuddled up on the carpet!” The littles all ran to the carpet and plopped down immediately, ready as ever for story time. Especially since someone new was going to read. 

“Mr. Harry!” Marcus called out, raising his hand. “Can I sit on your lap?!” 

Niall laughed. “Marcus, let's be polite, please,” he scolded lightly. “I don't think Mr. Harry would be very comfortable with you on his lap while he's trying to focus on reading.” 

The little boy pouted sadly. “Okay, Mr. Horan,” he said. “Sowwy.”

“That's okay,” the Dom replied. “You can start now, Harry,” he ordered, looking at the boy. 

Harry felt a little bad for Marcus. He honestly wouldn't have minded, even though the boy was close to his size, but he knew Niall’s answer wasn't going to change, so he left it alone. “ _ Where the Wild Things Are _ ,” he read the title aloud. 

As he read the story, he couldn’t help but smile as the littles listened to him intently, mouths open slightly and eyes not moving from Harry. 

Harry finished the last sentence and closed the book, saying, “The end!”

Complaints arose immediately.

“Awww!”

“What?”

“Mr. Harry, you went too fast!”

“Read another, please?”

Harry gave Niall a helpless glance, and the Dom seemed to understand his panic. With a quirked smile, he announced, “One, two, three, eyes on me!”

The littles quieted immediately, looking up at the blonde Dom. Niall only had to speak one word to stop the complaints. “It’s playtime,” he said with a grin. 

They all jumped up, squealing, and running to get their favourite toy. 

Niall laughed, shaking his head in amusement and turning to Harry, who watched them affectionately. “They’re so cute,” he murmured, almost —  _ almost  _ — wanting to join the littles. It just looked so appealing, being able to relax and play without any worries or troubles of life. He could understand why people did this for stress relief. It almost a guaranteed cure for stress.

Niall grumbled when his phone buzzed. He gave Harry an apologetic look and said, “Do you think you could handle looking after them for a moment? This is a really important phone call I can’t afford to miss. It’s okay if you can’t, I’ll just—”

“It’s okay, I’ll do it,” Harry assured. “Just … come back soon.”

“Always,” Niall promised with a smile, and answered the call. “Hello?” he said as he walked away, closing the door behind him to escape the chaos of the giggling and squealing littles.

“Mr. Harry, can you help me throw this ball all the way to Marcus over there?” a little boy asked, eyes shining with excitement.

Harry frowned. “Um, is that allowed?” he asked the boy.

“Y–Yeah!” 

Harry hesitated but picked up the softball and gently tossed it over to Marcus.

“Harry!”

Harry spun around to see Niall frowning, arms crossed. “What in the world are you doing?”

“He said he was allowed to,” Harry defended himself, “and he asked me to!”

“Who said?” Niall raised an eyebrow sternly.

Harry gestured silently towards the boy, who now had a guilty look on his face. Niall marched over immediately and said, “Benny! You know that’s not allowed!”

“Sowwy, Mr. Horan,” the little offered, squirming and trying to get out of trouble.

“Mhm. Well, ‘sorry’ doesn’t cut it, unfortunately,” Niall reprimanded. “Corner, please.”

“Nooooo,” Benny whined. “Don’t wanna. It’s playtime, it’s supposed to be fun right now, Mr. Horan!”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Playtime is only fun if you obey the rules, little boy. Now, do I need to call Daddy, or will you behave?”

“Behave,” Benny sighed before heading to a corner. 

Niall nodded approvingly before shooting the watching Marcus a stern look, who squeaked and dropped the ball, heading off to play somewhere else.

“You’re allowed to punish them?” Harry asked curiously, watching the sniffling boy in the corner.

“To some extent,” Niall acknowledged, sitting down and keeping a close eye on Benny. 

“What do you mean?”

“It wouldn't be appropriate for me to spank them, Harry,” Niall said with a knowing look. “That's their mummies’ and daddies’ job. I am, however, allowed to put them in the corner if they misbehave.” 

“Oh,” Harry said. “That makes sense, I guess.” He nodded. 

“Mr. Harryyyy!” Benny cried from the corner. “Come save me!” The little boy had tears streaming down his face still, being over dramatic about his small punishment. 

“Quiet!” Niall scolded. “You can come out in five minutes and play with Mr. Harry.” 

Harry felt bad for the boy, but he understood he needed to learn. 

When Benny’s grueling five minutes were up and he was released from the corner by Niall, he jumped up and skipped over to Harry. “Let's colour!” he suggested excitedly, pulling Harry to an arts and crafts table. 

Scattered all over the table were markers in every colour you could think of, broken crayons, colored pencils, glue sticks, construction paper in fun colours, and colouring books. “I'll colour the tiger, and you colour the elephant,” Benny demanded, shoving a colouring book in Harry's arms. 

The sub didn't protest, wanting to make the little happy. It wasn't like he had anything else to entertain himself with, anyway. Plus, he secretly wanted to see what letting loose like a little was like — even if only for a couple minutes. 

Benny’s lion was coloured in bright red, not the natural colour for a lion. This made Harry smile, loving the innocence the boy radiated. The fact that he didn't care if the lion was coloured correctly was amusing. 

“Lions aren't red, silly goose!” Harry gasped, bopping the boy on the nose. 

The little laughed. “Mines red ‘cause he's better than all the other lions,” he explained cutely, scribbling red all over the picture once more. 

Harry's elephant was nearly coloured in grey and pink — much different than Benny's messily (but adorably) coloured picture. 

When the boy was finished colouring, Harry praised, “That's so good, Benny!” He smiled. “Do you want to go show Mr. Horan?” 

“No,” the boy said and shook his head, closing the colouring book. “I went potty,” he stated, looking up at Harry for help. 

Harry stared uncertainly, before he stammered, “Um, alright. Be good and wait for me here, okay, Benny?”

The boy nodded, oblivious to Harry’s feelings and announcing, “Hurry though. It’s icky.”

The sub approached Niall nervously and whispered in his ear. “Uh, Benny's gone to the bathroom,” he said awkwardly. 

Niall sighed. “I'll handle him,” he said, walking off to a hidden changing area in the back of the room to change the boy.

Once again, Harry found himself ‘little watching.’ Most of the littles were still quite rowdy, hogging toys or arguing a little.

His eyes drifted over to Kyle, who was playing with his stuffed bunny in the corner of the rug silently, away from the other littles. The boy frowned. Why was Kyle always excluded? Making his way over to the boy, he crouched down in front of him, smiling softly. “Hi, Kyle,” he greeted. “I like your stuffie,” he complimented. “Where'd you get her? From your mummy or daddy?”

The boy nodded cutely. “My daddy gave me it,” he answered, playing with the stuffie’s ear, flopping it back and forth. 

“She's really cool — your bunny!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. “I bet your bunny wants to play with the other littles,” he said, trying to motivate the boy to play with the others. 

Kyle shook his head frantically. “They don't want to play with me,” he said sadly. 

“Why not?” Harry asked gently. “I'd love to play with you and your bunny!” 

“Because ‘m a baby,” he whined, rubbing his toy on his cheeks for comfort. “They're all older than me, and I'm just a big baby.” 

“I'm older than you, and I want to play with you,” Harry said pointedly. “Let's go play with the others, okay?” He grabbed the boy’s hand.

“They won’t wanna,” Kyle said one more time before following Harry a bit hesitantly.

Harry led him to a group of boys playing with toy cars and trucks. 

“And … boom! I exploded you!” a boy screeched, slamming his truck into another little’s car, making him shriek.

“I didn’t explode!” the other boy yelled. “See? I’m still alive!”

“Yeah, Julian!” Marcus exclaimed, crossing his arms. “Jace’s car is still alive.”

The boy, Julian, just stuck his tongue out but jumped when Niall came out of the changing room with Benny, saying sternly, “Julian, don’t be rude.”

“Not mean,” Julian pouted. “Not my fault Jace’s car exploded.”

“Hi!” Harry said, deciding to intervene before the other boys could continue the argument that would surely land them in trouble. “Kyle and I have come to play. That’s alright, right, boys?”

The three boys exchanged glances and Marcus reluctantly answered. “I guess so, Mr. Harry.”

“Kyle won’t do anything though,” Jace said with a frown.

“Yeah! He’ll just sit there with his stupid little bunny!” Julian huffed.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Kyle burst into tears and stumbled away. “Kyle!” he called hopelessly, before groaning, unsure of what to do. 

“Julian! Enough!” Niall barked, finally raising his voice. 

The entire classroom went quiet, seeing that their teacher was running out of patience. Niall glowered at the little boy and pointed silently at the corner which had been occupied by Benny before. The boy stuck his bottom lip out, but when Niall stepped forward, Julian scrambled up, dropping his truck and hurrying over to the corner.

Niall then had to console Kyle, hugging him and whispering soothing words in his ear. 

Harry sat next to his Dom and the little, a sad look on his face. “I wish they hadn't been so mean,” he said. “The poor boy is so sweet … I don't understand it.” 

The Dom sighed and shook his head. “I don't, either.” He continued comforting the distraught little, rocking them back and forth. After five minutes, he told Julian he could come out of the corner, but only if he was ready to apologize and include Kyle in his playtime. 

Julian apologized sincerely with tears dripping down his cheeks, then brought Kyle in for a hug. “Let's go play blocks, okay?” Julian suggested, pulling the younger little with him to the rug. 

Harry watched with a fond smile as the littles played and got along. He was glad he could make someone happy that day. 

_____

“Mr. Harry, don't go!”

“No, Mr. Harry, stay!”

“I'll miss you, Mr. Harry!” 

After a long day of playtime, snacking, arguments, crying, and naps, his day at Niall's workplace had ended. The littles’ mummies and daddies were coming to pick them up, and they desperately wanted to see Harry again.

“I'll come back and visit another time,” Harry promised with a beaming smile. “I promise!”

The littles cheered, rushing to attack the sub in a group hug. Harry chuckled, loving all the attention the sweet little girls and boys gave him. 

“They were quite the handful, but I had a wonderful time,” Harry told Niall on their way back home. “I'll definitely come back to visit at some point, if that's okay with you.” 

“Of course,” the Dom replied. “I'm sure they'd love an extra friend to play with,” he said with a knowing smirk. 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. Oh, yes, they would. 

They definitely would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: lots of pet play, some bullying, a rude Dom, and mention of paddling/cock cages.

"Remember, you have to be sensitive,” Zayn said as he dressed himself. “I … it’s not really going to be what you expected.” 

“Um, okay,” Harry said, now a bit nervous. He was supposed to go to Zayn’s workplace today. He was just as excited as he had been the other days; he was just more nervous this time because Zayn kept warning him to be respectful and polite. “Is it, uh, dangerous?”

“No, no,” Zayn said, amusement flashing in his eyes as he fixed his clothing. “It’s sweet, actually. I’m not really sure if it’s your type of thing, but I guess we’ll find out today.” He turned to Harry and smiled. “Ready?”

Harry gave a silent nod and reached out for his Dom’s hand to hold onto as they went downstairs. Louis popped his head out from the kitchen and said, “Have fun!” with a wink before disappearing again. The blue-eyed man was free today; he had no scheduled appointments at the moment. Of course, if there was an emergency, he would race to the hospital immediately, but Harry was glad Louis got to get some rest.

As they got into the car and began driving, Zayn kept his eyes fixed on the road and said, “They’ll be jumping all over you once we enter because they’re excited; they’re still in training. If we go to the more experienced, trained guys, then it’ll probably be easier to handle.”

“They?” Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll see,” the dark-haired Dom hummed. “Turn up the volume for the radio, yeah?”

Harry hesitated before raising the volume to what seemed like a reasonable amount of loudness. After about ten more minutes of Zayn humming along to the songs and Harry trying to figure out the Dom’s job, Zayn parked his car and announced, “We’re here. We were lucky this time; there wasn’t much traffic compared to the other days.”

“Oh,” was all Harry said, unable to think of any other comment that seemed right. As they neared the giant, cozy looking building, he squinted and tried to read the sign. “Puppy Centre?” he said with a confused frown, then broke into a smile. “You work with puppies? I love dogs; I like kittens better though. More cute, in my opinion.”

Zayn smiled, or was it a grimace? He said, “Um, well. I suppose you could say I work with … puppies. Not the kind you’re really imagining though.”

Harry frowned, confused once more. When they reached the entrance of the building, Zayn stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and said, “Like I said before, the pups will jump all over you because they get excited to get visitors. I’ll show you around properly once they’re calm. For now, just stick behind me and make sure you don’t let them escape.”

Without waiting for a reply, the Dom opened the door. As if on cue, Harry was bombarded by tons of people who were on their hands and knees scrambling around, nudging his legs with their noses. The innocent boy guessed they were subs, because they all had collars tightly secured around their throats, but their attire, or lack thereof, confused him.

The subs were naked save for their collars, and they each wore soft, clip-on ears atop their heads. In addition to the ears, what looked like a special kind of protective mittens were fastened around their wrists, and their feet were bare.

One of the subs turned around, seemingly sick of fighting with the others to reach their guest. When Harry got a good look at his backside, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The boy was wearing what Harry thought was a butt plug, but this one was a different kind — there was a small, thin tail on the other end, making the wearer look like a dog.

The sub looked to Zayn with wide, puzzled eyes, causing the Dom to chuckle. “All right, pups, off!” he scolded the subs. Nearly all the ‘pups,’ as Zayn had called them, scrammed, but one stayed behind, still nosing at Harry's leg, sniffing him. Zayn sighed. “Shoo!” he called out, grabbing the sub’s collar and dragging him away from Harry. The puppy ran off, not wanting another scolding.

“Uh,” Harry said awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “This is where you work?” he asked dumbly.

“Yes,” Zayn said with a sigh. He looked a bit conflicted for a moment, the somewhat scared and confused look on his sub’s face alarming him. “Are you sure you still want to stay?” he checked. “You may always colour, remember.”

Harry nodded. “I'm sure. I want to stay, Sir,” he confirmed.

“Alright then,” Zayn said. “I’ll just give you a short tour of the place, yeah? Tell me if any of the pups are being particularly clingy; it’s because you’re someone new.”

Harry followed Zayn, watching the puppies run around. Some of them just laid on plush, giant dog beds. Others played tug-of-war while some argued and snapped over a rubber ball. Two pups were even snarling at each other over a toy duck.

“Uh, Sir?” Harry said when one of the pups tried to chomp down on the other’s arm.

Zayn followed the direction he was looking in, and then sighed. He grabbed the two pups’ collars, scolding, “Enough! Stop that, you naughty pups.”

One of the pups, who had golden clip-on ears, whined and wriggled, trying to get out of Zayn’s firm grasp. The other, however, with white ears and a matching white tail that constantly wagged, snapped at Zayn’s hand, making the man glower at the pup. “Enough, Noah!” Zayn growled, eyes flashing.

The pup, Noah, just scowled and huffed before he pawed irritably at Zayn’s shoes, glaring. He snapped his teeth at the other puppy he had been arguing with before, stealing the toy he had happily been chewing on.

“Drop,” Zayn said in a deep voice, stern and full of authority. “Drop it right now, Noah, or else I’ll leash you up and call Will to pick you up. You and I both know he won’t be happy with your behaviour.”

Noah finally whined and dropped the toy, pouting.

“Good boy,” Zayn said, voice softening. “Be a good boy and I’ll tell Will how well-behaved you’ve been.” Then he straightened up, ruffled both pups’ hair and scratched behind their clip-on ears before heading back to Harry, who had silently been watching.

“Sorry about that,” Zayn sighed. “Noah’s a feisty one, always arguing with the others. I think his Dom drops him off here in hopes that he’ll be able to socialize.”

“It's okay,” Harry said slowly, looking around the area more. “So … these subs actually act like dogs all the time?”

“Don't be rude, Harry,” Zayn scolded.

“S–sorry,” Harry whined. “I’m just curious!”

“It's called pet play,” the Dom told him. “We've talked about this before, remember? It's a green on your list.” The black-haired man began walking again while they talked, leading the way through the building.

“Oh yeah,” Harry said with a nod. “I still don't know much about it, though, obviously.” He heard a screech coming from behind the door to his right, and he jumped. On the other side of the door was a puppy, scratching incessantly at the cold metal of the door. “Why’s he in there?” the boy asked. “He doesn't seem very happy …”

Zayn turned to see what Harry was talking about, everything making sense when he saw which pup it was. “That's Thomas,” he said. “He's always getting himself into trouble; probably bit one of the other workers.”

“So you lock him up?” Harry asked, incredulous. “That sounds kind of cruel, to me.” The boy looked concerned, eyeing the door one more time before they passed it.

“Harry,” Zayn started, “all the pups here enjoy this kind of thing — that's why they're in the headspace of a puppy,” he explained. “Pet play pups receive punishments similar to those of actual dogs, because that's something they like and maybe even get off on. And besides, they’ve all consented to this.”

“Okay,” Harry said quietly. “I'm not trying to be mean, or anything.”

“I know,” Zayn agreed. “You'll certainly learn quite a lot today — trust me.”

The man stopped when they arrived at yet another steel door, and he dug around in his pocket to search for his keys. “Let's go inside,” he ordered, holding the door for the boy.

Inside this room, there were rows of cages lined up, some full and some empty. The ones that were full contained whining pups, some looking restless and irritated, and some peacefully napping pups, all curled up on their plush blankets.

“This is where we keep the pups waiting to be adopted,” Zayn explained. “It's their nap time right now, but they're usually playing outside or in a puppy room.” The Dom nodded to the pups. “Go on, look around.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said and walked along the rows of cages, staring at the pups with wonder in his eyes. They were all extremely cute, in his opinion, and most seemed nice and friendly.

One pup in particular caught his attention, however. The boy had dark black hair, a sharp jawline, and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. The sub couldn't resist and stuck his fingers through the wires of the cage. “Hi, puppy,” he cooed, smiling brightly. “You're so cute!” The puppy mewled, nuzzling his cheek closer in Harry's hand.

“Who've you met here?” Zayn asked with a grin.

“I don't know his name,” Harry answered with a shrug. “He's so sweet, though!”

The Dom took a closer look at the pup. “Oh, that's Calum! He's a sweetheart,” he mused.

Harry smiled. “He’s so cute!” He giggled when the pup blinked sleepily before nuzzling his hand again, letting out a soft noise of content. “He looks so relaxed,” Harry said, voice full of awe.

“He most likely is,” Zayn answered, smiling and reaching through the cage to scratch behind his clip-on ears. “He’s a sweet one. A lot of people see him and think that they want to adopt him, but he’s never liked any of them.” Zayn tutted and sighed. “I wish he’d have a good Dom to be with, he’s a sweetheart.”

Harry could barely wrench his eyes away from the pup, only leaving with a sad frown when Zayn said, “C’mon, Harry. There’s more to see.” Seeing the look on his face, the Dom said, “You can see Calum later when it’s not naptime. Puppy needs his rest.”

At that, Harry reluctantly followed Zayn out of the adoption section.

“There’s one more section for us to see,” Zayn said as he led Harry through some hallways. “This place is the most … well, chaotic section out of all of them.”

Zayn opened a steel door and the moment they stepped inside, they were met with barks and angry sounds. Zayn grimaced and said, “This is the Training Centre, where the disobedient pups come with their owners to, uh, receive some discipline and learn obedience.”

Harry frowned. “Discipline,” he echoed.

“Well, to some extent,” Zayn said. “Sometimes a spanking from their Dom does the trick for a disobedient pup. It’s rare that pups are disciplined here, though, so we don’t see much of it. Most Doms like to mete out punishments in private. We just generally make sure they know the basic stuff to being a good pup.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

“We’ll mostly be spending our time in the other two sections today,” Zayn said. “I don't want to overwhelm you, and things can turn sort of … unpleasant, at times, here. Not abuse, though, so you don’t have to worry. But, still.”

Harry grimaced. “Okay.”

The Dom put a hand on the small of Harry's back, guiding him back out of the room. The pups barked and made noise as the door slammed behind them, causing Harry to jolt. He was eager to get back to the calm pups, especially Calum.

“It should be the foster pups’ playtime about now,” Zayn said, checking his watch. “You want to see Calum again?” he asked teasingly.

Harry blushed. “He's cute!” He defended himself. “I just want to cuddle him.”

Zayn laughed. “Maybe you two could become friends,” he said with a wink. “You could be our little puppy one day. Maybe we could set up a playdate for you two.”

The sub’s eyes twinkled at the thought. He didn't think he'd want to do anything extreme, but he wouldn't mind wearing a leash, or eating out of a dog bowl, or having his tummy rubbed and the area behind his ears massaged. He almost moaned in delight at the thought.

“I take it you like that idea, huh?” Zayn’s voice pulled Harry away from his thoughts.

“Um, yeah,” he replied. “But, only every now and then, like for a day every once in awhile,” he explained. “When I'm stressed, maybe?”

The Dom nodded. “We could make that happen.” He smirked and opened the door to the ‘Puppy Playroom,’ where they were greeted by a tiny girl pup, whose collar was bright pink and her tail was ivory.

Harry gasped. She was so tiny and cute! “Hi, girl!” he cooed, scratching behind her ivory ears.

The pup nosed a ball in his direction, and the sub looked to Zayn for his approval before he gently threw it for her to fetch. She brought the ball back in her mouth and dropped it in front of Harry, the other sub patting the top of her head in praise.

“What's her name?” he asked Zayn, continuing to pet the girl’s head softly.

“Alice,” the Dom replied. “Beautiful, isn't she? Her master takes excellent care of her, as you can see by her collar,” he laughed. The collar was quite impressive. Not only was it pink, but it had little diamonds on it.

“Wow,” Harry said, causing Alice to smile at him.

He would have said something else when loud barking and scampering alerted the both of them that the foster pups’ playtime had officially started. They barked loudly as they entered the room. There had only been a few pups along with Alice, but now that all the pups had entered, the room was utter chaos.

“Now would be a good time to move to the edge of the room,” Zayn grimaced, helping Harry stand up as he was attacked by wagging tails and curious pups.

“Maybe,” Harry agreed, though he was laughing when a pup clambered all over him.

“Ethan, get off of him!” Zayn laughed as well and helped pull the pup off of Harry.

“I didn't mind,” Harry said sadly, wanting all the pups’ attention. “They're sweet!”

“They're sweet until they nip at you,” Zayn said warningly. “Try not to put your fingers too close to their mouths.”

Harry waved him off, running off to play with some other puppies. There was a trio of pups playing tug of war with a rope, and they looked to be getting a bit aggressive. Especially when one snarled at the other, baring his teeth. The sub looked around nervously for Zayn, frowning when he couldn't find him. He assumed he was busy with some other pups, so he figured he could fix this on his own; he wasn't a baby, he'd be fine.

“Hey,” Harry called out. “Play nicely, pups.” He tried to sound intimidating, but that's not easy when you're a submissive. None of the pups listened, continuing to snarl and growl at each other. One even looked ready to pounce on another pup, all three fighting desperately for their beloved rope.

Zayn was still nowhere to be found. Harry bit his lip, carefully sticking his hand out towards the three pups. “Give me the rope, boy,” he ordered the pup with the rope. “You're not playing nicely, so I need the rope.” He had his hand stuck out in offering for the rope, but the puppy didn't comply. Instead, he did something that shocked Harry. He snapped and nipped at his hand!

“OW!” Harry howled, yanking his hand back immediately.

Just then, Zayn returned with two large water dishes in his hand. Seeing Harry holding his hand and some blood surrounding his wound, he gasped. “What happened?” he asked, voice laced with concern. “Are you alright?”

“One of those pups bit me!” Harry exclaimed. “They weren't playing nicely, so I tried taking their rope away, but he nipped my hand!”

“Harry,” Zayn sighed and set the bowls down on a nearby table, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just told you not to get near their mouths!”

“I'm sorry!” Harry cried with a pout. “I didn't think anything would happen, but I need a band-aid now, please.”

The Dom brought back a band-aid from a cabinet along with some spray disinfectant and cleaned the cut carefully. When the wound was taken care of, he asked, “Which one bit you?”

“That one,” Harry replied, pointing at the aggressive pup. He'd calmed down but was still chewing rather roughly on the rope. It seemed the other two pups had given up on trying to fetch the toy.

Zayn grabbed the pup’s collar harshly, looking him in the eyes. The puppy whined, trying to squirm away. The Dom held him firmly in his grasp, however. “Bad boy,” he scolded. “We don't bite — you know that. And what did I say before about playing nicely?”

Harry watched as his Dom pulled the pup towards a bed in the corner and instructed him to stay. The pup curled up with a huff, still seeming to have an irritable attitude. The curly-haired sub rolled his eyes; this pup sure was snooty.

His Dom came back with what looked like a bone, and Harry was confused. He was rewarding the pup? That was strange — he figured Zayn was going to discipline the pup in some way.

It was only when his Dom held the pup’s jaw firmly while he forced his mouth open did he realize that the bone wasn't a normal bone — it was a gag shaped like a bone! The puppy slumped in the bed once he was successfully gagged, whining and groaning in annoyance and frustration.

Harry felt a little bad when the pup whined with big, sad eyes, but decided that he deserved the discipline. After all, the rules were to play nice and no biting.

Zayn came back, running a hand through his hair. “That’s Aiden, he’s been having a temper problem lately. Nothing too serious, but serious enough to land him in trouble. His master’s afraid he’ll have to wear a muzzle if the biting problem gets too serious, so we’re trying to break him of that problem.”

“A muzzle,” Harry echoed with a shiver. He hated that idea immediately.

Zayn saw the look on his face and assured, “Muzzles aren’t that bad, and they certainly aren’t abusive, so don’t worry about it. They’re frustrating for the pup but it won’t cause them real harm. And it’s unlikely pups will have a muzzle; that’s only for severe conditions.”

“Okay,” Harry said, relaxing a bit. He couldn’t help but be a bit tense at all of this. After all, this was his first time seeing what pet play was like.

He decided he liked it quite a bit, and he had absolutely no problem with trying it out. He was actually looking forward to it, and made a mental note to ask Luke more about it the next time he saw the other sub. Maybe Luke liked pet play too, and he could tell Harry more about it.

The doorbell rang, making all the pups bark and scramble towards the door, making Zayn wince. “This’ll be a proper hassle,” he commented to Harry, making the boy grin. “C’mon, pups, I don’t want to step on you.”

The dark-haired Dom managed to get to the door and opened it. The visitor slipped inside quickly, making sure none of the pups would escape. “Hey, mate,” Zayn was saying. “You here to help?”

“Yup,” the man answered with a grin as he bent down to scratch one of the yipping pup’s ears.

Even from a bit of a distance, Harry could see that the man radiated power and dominance, making him shiver. He could tell why the pups were all whining for attention while submitting to the man.

Zayn returned to Harry, leading the man along with him. “This is my sub, Harry,” Zayn said with a smile. “He’s here with me to see how things work. Harry, say hello to Ashton. He’s my co-worker, and he’s very good in training and taking care of the pups.”

“Hello,” Harry said with a timid smile.

“Nice to meet you,” the other man greeted easily with a big grin.

“Harry,” Zayn said, “Ashton and I are going to have a training session with some of the foster pups. It means that you’ll have to stay out here, unless you want to—”

“I want to watch,” Harry said quickly, then blushed. “Just eager to learn,” he offered when both Zayn and Ashton laughed.

“C’mon, then,” Zayn said, motioning for Harry to follow the two Doms. “This should be interesting for you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry obeyed, wanting to show Ashton that he was a good sub for his Doms. Zayn smiled at his obedience.

Another worker had already wound up all the pups in the designated training room. They were wandering around, sniffing each other and barking.

“Settle,” Zayn demanded to all the rowdy pups. Most of them listened immediately, pausing in their actions, while others failed to comply, still wandering the room curiously.

“Settle!” he repeated, more sternly this time, which caused the more disobedient pups to sit where they were.

Harry took a seat in the corner of the room, eager but also anxious to watch how the scene would play out. Zayn and Ashton both screamed authority in the room, their Dominant characteristics showing themselves more in front of the pups.

“We're going to start with the tricks we taught you the other day,” Zayn informed the pups. “We’ll call out a command, and you are to follow it to the best of your ability.”

At the pups’ silence, Ashton began. “Sit!” he demanded in his Dom voice. All the pups immediately sat, but Zayn walked around and adjusted some of the pups’ feet, heads, and stance.

“Sitting before your master is one of the most submissive actions you will perform,” Zayn lectured. “It shows that you're listening and ready to submit to them, by giving them all the control with the bow of your head.” He tipped one pup’s head lower. “I think most of you lot have that one down.”

“Lie down!” Ashton announced next. Promptly, the pups dropped onto their stomachs, lying down much like a puppy would, with their heads resting on their mittened hands.

“Very good — I don't see any mistakes,” Zayn declared proudly. He turned to Harry, who had been watching silently the entire time. “How about you, Harry? See any discrepancies?” he asked teasingly. He knew Harry wouldn't have any idea how the positions were supposed to look.

“Uh, no, Sir,” he answered nervously. “Looks good.”

“You may continue,” Zayn said, nodding at Ashton.

“Roll over!” the other Dom ordered. The pups rolled onto their backs, their paws in the air and legs spread out slightly, exactly like a puppy would do if they rolled onto their back.

Harry blushed. The position was so … provocative, especially since the pups were stark naked. Their privates and breasts were showing quite obviously. The sub looked away.

“Very good,” Zayn praised, bending down to rub a pup’s stomach soothingly, making him nearly purr in happiness. “This position can be very useful for showing your submission towards your master. It can also be used for other situations that can happen.”

“Back on all fours,” Ashton ordered, crossing his arms and watching the happy pups with hawk eyes. He sighed when he saw a pup playing around, poking and prodding at the pup beside him.

Harry recognized the pup to be the one that had bitten him — Aiden. He had been released from his gag, but the punishment hadn’t seemed to deter the pup from misbehaving.

Apparently, Ashton had recognized the golden-haired pup, for he barked, “Aiden! Up!” The pup let out a soft growl, making Ashton raise his eyebrows. “Excuse me? What was that?” Ashton strode over to the now slightly apologetic pup and landed a firm smack on his backside, saying, “Up. Right now.”

Aiden yelped at the slap that was delivered to his backside and whined before scrambling to his feet.

Ashton gave a small scratch behind his ears. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Behave.” The Dom returned to his spot in the front of the room after making sure Aiden would behave. “Present yourselves,” he ordered the pups.

Harry blushed like a madman when the pups obeyed Ashton’s order. They all got up on their knees, turning their backsides towards the Doms, and spread their cheeks as best they could with their mittened hands. With the pups’ cheeks spread widely, it was very easy to see the base of the plug that was shoved inside their holes snugly. The sub could see Zayn eyeing him curiously, trying to gauge his reaction, but he didn't look his way, too embarrassed.

His Dom walked around once more, checking all the pups’ positions. He didn't have to correct anyone, thank goodness. Harry didn't know if he’d be able to handle seeing his Dom touch another sub so close to their intimate areas, even if it was strictly professional.

“Very good,” Ashton praised. “Let's move on.”

The Doms had the pups do several more tricks, like opening their mouths wide to suck a cock, simply spreading their legs to display their privates, etc. Harry was a little relieved when the training was over, as he didn't know how extreme some people took the pet play. Don't get him wrong, the tricks definitely interested him, but he felt awkward and embarrassed witnessing them in front of the Doms.

“Mind if I take a look at the pups you have up for adoption?” Ashton asked Zayn after their session.

“Of course,” Zayn replied. “There's tons of foster puppies to choose from — you'll have no problem finding one who appeals to you.”

“I’m not really sure if I’ll actually adopt one …” Ashton trailed off, though his eyes headed towards a certain pup.

Harry followed his gaze and almost cooed. It was Calum, happily pawing at a squeaky toy, tail wagging with every move he made. He scampered around, nipping gently at some of the older pups, making them grumble. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he ran around energetically.

“Any that have caught your attention?” Zayn said in a teasing tone; they all knew which one Ashton was looking at.

“Calum,” Harry coughed, and gave an innocent smile when Ashton glanced at him.

“I’d like to see … the pup over there,” Ashton said quietly, nodding towards a certain happy dark-haired pup.

“Little Calum,” Zayn cooed as he picked the pup up. The boy whined, disliking being picked up.

“Hi there,” Ashton cooed when Zayn gently deposited him in his arms. “You sure are a cute one,” he mused, rubbing the pup’s belly.

“Isn't he?” Harry asked. “I fell in love with him earlier today,” he said with a smile.

“I'd love to have him frolicking around at home,” Ashton commented with a dreamy grin. “I don't know if he'll like me, though …” he said nervously.

“Calum loves you already,” Zayn said excitedly. “Normally, he rejects everyone who wants to adopt him.” The Dom watched with a large smile as Calum nuzzled into Ashton's shoulder sweetly, seeking comfort.

“Are you sure he likes me?”

“Obviously!” Harry exclaimed. “Look — he adores you!” Just as Harry said that, the pup licked Ashton's cheek, giving him a puppy kiss. Ashton laughed loudly, eyes brightening.

“I'll take him,” he declared, causing the other two to cheer happily.

“Harry and Calum will have to have a play date at some point, right, Harry?” Zayn mentioned once again.

Harry nodded, cheeks flaming. He certainly had learned a lot today.

_____

This was the day Harry had been looking forward to most. It was the day he was going to Liam’s workplace — the sub school he desperately wanted to go to. Of course, he wouldn’t go as a student this time, but as the teacher’s sub and assistant for the day. It didn’t matter though, because although his Doms had told him that they would only allow him to go with the approval of both himself and Liam, he was sure he would like the school.

He was pretty sure he also got to see Luke and Michael, although he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to actually find the couple in the school that was sure to be busy.

“We have about ten more minutes until we should get in the car,” Liam said, styling his hair carefully and neatly. He glanced at the excited Harry and added, “Remember, it’s not guaranteed that you’ll be going to the school after today. It’s only if—”

“Yeah, I know!” Harry said in an exasperated tone, having heard this particular sentence many times. “It’s only if you approve after I confirm that I like it. You’ve told me at least a hundred times by now!”

“Harold, don’t be rude,” Louis admonished as he came in to grab his doctor’s robe — it seemed like he had work today at the hospital.

“Why do you always seem to appear when I've been sassy?” Harry huffed with a whine. “It's uncanny!”

Louis smirked, checking his own hair in the mirror beside Liam. “Because my inner Dom sends me signals when you're being too sassy,” he joked.

The sub just pouted and crossed his arms, annoyed. Louis laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “Have fun today, and be good,” he told him, leaving the house.

“I'm not too sassy,” Harry mumbled, putting on his boots. At Liam's silence, Harry looked at the man and gaped. “You agree with him?” he asked incredulously.

“I am still your Dom and deserve respect, too,” Liam reminded him gently. “Please do try to tone down the sass a bit, especially while we're at school today.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry gave in, feeling a little guilty. His words were only innocent, but maybe they were right — he did have quite the mouth on him recently.

“We should be heading out in about five minutes,” Liam said. “Let's head downstairs — oh! Don't forget your collar!” he called before exiting the room.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned before he reluctantly fastened the collar around his neck. He was getting used to it the more he wore it, but it was still a little uncomfortable and itchy, not to mention he constantly knew it was there due to the harsh leather.

He kissed Zayn and Niall on the cheek before they left, excited once again to go to Liam's workplace and get a taste for what sub school would be like if he attended. Although he was nervous that he'd get judged for being Liam's sub, he was eager to meet new people and hopefully make new friends. He couldn't wait to maybe see Luke and Michael as well.

“What maths class do you teach, again?” Harry asked once they were on their way to the school. Because it was almost as early as it'd been when he went to work with Louis, it was still dark out and there was hardly any traffic. The sounds of the road offered peaceful background noise as they drove, rather than the loud radio so early in the morning.

“I teach Calculus to the 18-year-olds,” Liam replied, not taking his eyes off the road. “Which means, if you went here, you'd have to have me as a teacher, since I'm the only one who teaches that class.” The sub thought that could've been awkward, but that tiny problem definitely didn't deter him from wanting to go to the school.

The sub just hummed in reply, looking out the window.

They pulled into the parking lot around five minutes later, Liam pulling into his reserved teacher’s spot. Liam was still talking to him as he got his belongings out.

“Remember, there might be students that are disrespectful and have quite the sass that you have as well,” Liam said in a teasing tone, making Harry blush, “so I want you to stick close to me as much as possible.”

“I’m not a baby,” Harry pouted. “I wanna look around the school.”

“I thought you would,” Liam answered, locking his car and beginning to walk towards the school. “It’s good we’re an hour early. I generally come about one or two hours before to get myself prepared for the day. There always seems to be some sort of drama that happens, whether it be a fight, an argument, or two people snogging in the janitor’s closet, which is exactly why we, as your Doms, aren’t fully supportive of you coming here.” Liam sighed. “But I suppose we can’t exactly take away education and thirst for knowledge from you. Let’s just see how today goes, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered absentmindedly.

“Yes, Sir,” Liam reminded. “It’s ‘Sir’ for the day; we’re in public. ‘Sir’ is appropriate since it shows respect to your Dom as my sub, but if you were a student, Mr. Payne would be more appropriate. So if you begin to go to school, then I expect you to call me ‘Mr. Payne’ and Michael ‘Mr. Clifford.’”

“Alright, Sir,” Harry said, nodding in agreement with what Liam had said; it had made sense.

“I’ll show you around the school and let you meet some of the other teachers. I’m sure they’ll be more than eager to meet my pretty little angel.” Liam ruffled Harry’s hair affectionately and kissed his cheek. “Remember, be respectful and polite. Show me what a good boy you can be, or else Louis’ll have your arse,” he joked.

Harry pouted and subconsciously protected his bum with his hands as he shuddered. “Never again,” he groaned.

Liam laughed. “We’ll see about that,” he said playfully, causing Harry to glare.

“I can be good,” he protested childishly. “I'll show you today — right now!”

“Alright,” Liam agreed with a smile. “Let's go inside.”

The Dom and sub walked into the front office through the heavy glass doors. A woman sat at the front desk, staring at a pile of papers in front of her with a frown on her face. However, as soon as she saw Liam, she smiled happily. “Good morning, Mr. Payne,” she greeted nicely and eyed Harry. She didn't make a move to address the lad, however, making Harry frown. He noticed she didn't have a collar on, so she must've been a Dom. Maybe she was one of those traditional Doms who thought they were better than subs. Harry inwardly scoffed at the thought.

“Good morning, Kelly,” Liam replied with a grin. “This is my submissive, Harry,” he introduced, gesturing towards the younger lad.

Kelly gave him a nod and returned to her paperwork.

Bitch, Harry thought.

When he and Liam turned a corner, Harry spoke up about the previous occurrence. “She was so rude!” she complained. “She acted like she was too good to talk to me!”

Liam sighed. “I warned you, Harry,” he said pointedly. “All the teachers and staff here are Doms, since this is a sub school, and some of them are very traditional.”

Harry just scowled and crossed his arms. “I hope nobody else I encounter is traditional,” he said.

“I'm sorry, Angel,” Liam apologized sweetly, kissing his cheek again. “You need to tell me if anyone gives you a particularly hard time, though, especially if you come back here to attend school,” he ordered. “Promise?”

Harry nodded. “I promise,” he said.

“Thank you, Angel,” Liam replied. “Let's go to my classroom, now.”

On the way to his Dom’s classroom, Harry decided he really liked the interior of the school. It wasn't plain like the school he went to before he’d landed in this world was; the walls were all sorts of different colours, depending on the hallway. So far, the science hall was green, the art hall was purple, and the maths hall was blue. Something about the colours calmed him down, and he liked that a lot.

Liam’s classroom was very big and organized, with his ginormous, neat desk front and centre, and columns of desks facing it all around the room. There were some cabinets in the corner to store things, and a mini fridge, microwave, and coffee maker next to Liam's desk. Suddenly, Harry thought being a teacher looked sort of fun, much more fun than being a student, because they could eat whenever they wanted.

“This is so nice!” Harry mused. “You're so neat!” he exclaimed, exploring the room.

“Thanks, love,” Liam said with a smile. “I enjoy being neat and tidy, unlike a specific person who goes by the name Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry giggled at Liam’s small jab at the blue-eyed Dom. “How much longer till the students come?” he asked, wriggling a bit impatiently when Liam sat down.

The Dom shifted a few papers on his desk and answered, “Probably about half an hour. Some will come early, others will come late.” Liam looked up sternly and said, “If it’s decided that you’ll attend school, I expect you to be early, if not on time. In fact, I think coming with me when I drive to school will be better.”

Harry groaned. “Leeyum!” he whined. “I don’t wanna wake up at 6 o’clock every morning!”

“It’s ‘Sir,’” Liam reminded with a raised eyebrow. “And stop that whining; you are very much capable of waking up early if you come to school. Do I need to text Louis and tell him you’re being overly mouthy?”

“No, Sir,” Harry said with a pout.

Liam just gave a curt nod and Harry decided to drag some attention to himself. “Sir, my legs are tired,” he said, trying to sound pitiful. It got him exactly what he wanted.

Liam patted his lap absentmindedly, still reading over a few papers that had been on his desk. “Come sit, Angel. My bad for not giving you a chair.”

“S’okay,” Harry said with a beaming smile, sitting down on Liam’s lap and wriggling to get comfortable. “I like your lap better anyway.”

And so thirty minutes passed on, with Harry drowsing on Liam’s lap while the Dom muttered to himself as he read over the papers, which looked like tests that the students had written. Finally, the brown-eyed Dom was finished, and patted Harry’s curls, saying, “Wake up, Harry. Don’t fall asleep.”

Harry blinked drowsily, then pouted and buried his face in Liam’s neck, whining, “Don’t wanna wake up.”

Liam chuckled. “Well, you’re going to have to sooner or later,” he said, “the students will be here very soon, and I’d much rather introduce you to them while you’re awake instead of asleep.”

That woke Harry up, making him yawn and then stretch. Liam smiled. “My little angel,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s curls.

“Where should I sit while you’re teaching?” Harry asked.

“I think with the other students will get you more used to how things would be if you went to school,” Liam said. “If that’s alright with you, of course. I want you to be comfortable.”

“That’s fine,” Harry said. “Maybe I’ll make new friends.”

“There’ll be space for you at the back of the classroom,” Liam continued, “and it’ll also get you less attention from the others. Less staring.”

Harry agreed, giving a small nod. “I’ll sit in the back,” he answered.

“Good boy,” Liam praised just as the first student entered the classroom.

Harry scrambled off Liam’s lap, heading to the back of the room and finding a seat. He stared down at his phone while all the students arrived and took their seats, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He was content with playing 2048 on his phone, until he felt a presence above him.

He looked up. “Yes?” he asked the boy who stood above him with a glare. The boy was obviously one of Liam’s students, and a sub, but he didn't wear a collar. He also looked quite buff and seemed pretty intimidating compared to Harry's small size.

“You're in my seat,” the lad snarled, slamming his books down on top of the desk. “Get up,” he demanded.

Harry's eyes widened. He immediately looked to Liam for help, but the Dom wasn't paying attention; he was talking to a student who'd appeared to have had a question. The sub decided he was just going to listen to this jerk then tell Liam later, when he got the chance, but then he realized that Liam might not want him to attend school there if somebody was harassing him. The young lad bit his lip, feeling guilty for not telling his Dom, because he'd made him promise he would when they arrived. But it was much too risky.

“Well?” A voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Up!” he snapped.

“O–okay,” Harry stammered, pocketing his phone and standing up slowly. “Chill, dude.”

“I won't chill when you're in my seat,” he growled. “Who are you, anyway? ‘Ve never seen you before.”

Harry smirked. “Mr. Payne is my Dom,” he said proudly. The sub had hoped that his confession would make the other boy scared and stop bullying him, but it did the exact opposite.

“Don't tell him a word of this,” he hissed. “We clear?”

The curly-haired sub nodded rapidly. “Y–yeah,” he stuttered.

Before their conversation could continue any further, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Liam stood in front of the room, radiating dominance and power. He commandeered the classroom like a champ, not hesitating or stuttering once as he spoke. “Good morning, class,” he greeted. “How are we today?”

There was a chorus of moans and groans and a couple nice greetings; otherwise, the majority of the class would've rather been asleep. The teacher didn't blame them.

Liam chuckled. “Don't get too excited, now,” he joked, “but we have a special guest today!” He motioned for Harry to come to the front of the room, and the sub did so shyly. Liam cupped Harry's sub tattoo gently, making the lad shiver. “This is my submissive, Harry,” he introduced.

“Hi,” Harry said awkwardly, fiddling with his collar absentmindedly. The class smiled at him, most of them finding him cute and being excited to see who their teacher’s sub was. However, the jerk from earlier had a pissed look on his face, unsurprisingly. Harry tried to ignore him, hating the fact that somebody at the school disliked him already.

“Harry's going to be watching from the back of the class, and he'll be my assistant for anything I need today,” Liam explained to his students. “I expect everyone to be respectful to him.” Liam gave his class a stern look.

The Dom received nods from everybody, even the jerk, as Harry had named him. Just because the jerk nodded didn't mean he was going to obey Liam, however.

Back at his seat, the jerk kept sending him dirty looks whilst he took notes. Harry'd figured out the boy’s name was Colin, as Liam had called his name during attendance. The boy was extremely cocky, sucking up to the Dom every chance he got. He raised his hand every time Liam asked the class a question and acted polite. Despite Colin’s efforts, Liam didn't treat the boy any different than any of his other students, though, which angered the bully even more.

“You don't deserve to be claimed by Mr. Payne,” Colin snarled when Liam turned his back to the class to write on the board. “He's too good for you.”

Harry had finally realized that the boy was jealous. Although his words killed him inside, he chose to ignore the bully.

For now.

The green-eyed sub couldn't simply ignore Colin when he taped a sticky note onto his shoulder. He angrily snatched the note, reading over it.

Poor excuse of a sub, the note read. Harry's eyes turned red with fury, but he also felt sad and offended. Was Colin really that jealous of him?

He blinked away the tears; he didn’t want to look weak. He was almost tempted to just go tell Liam — after all, the Dom had told him to do so if there was anyone being rude — but he knew that his Doms would never agree if they knew there was a person being an utter dickhead towards him in school.

And he really, really wanted to go to school.

He would have to keep this a secret from everyone, including his Doms and even Luke. Nothing personal directed towards the other sub, of course, but after Luke had ratted him out for the salt-in-the-wine incident … well, he was just going to be careful this time.

The boy hid the sticky note in his pocket, making a mental note to rip it up and throw it away the next time he went to the restroom. He glared at Colin when the other sub answered Liam’s question sweetly and got it right.

Suck up, Harry thought.

He continued to do his best to ignore Colin’s dirty looks until the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Liam was organizing papers on his desk and saying goodbye to everyone while Harry approached him.

Once everyone was out of the classroom, Harry looked to his Dom in anticipation for what they were going to do next.

“How was it?” Liam asked with a smile. “Was I a good teacher?”

Harry nodded vigorously. “Of course,” he smirked. “Very sexy,” he said and clutched Liam’s tie, pulling him closer. “I think I need a detention,” he whispered seductively.

“Now, now,” Liam admonished. “Not right now, Harry,” he said sternly, pulling away.

Harry pouted and huffed. “But you're so hot,” he whined. “And we haven't done anything sexual together yet.”

“Our first sexual encounter should not be in my workplace,” Liam said seriously. “Eventually, though — at the right time and place.”

Harry nodded, choosing not to say anything else on the matter. “Do you have another class next?”

Liam shook his head. “No,” he replied, “which is why I'm going to take you around the school and introduce you to my colleagues.” He grabbed his blazer and pulled it back on, along with his cup of coffee. “Remember to be polite and respectful,” he reminded strictly. “Some of these people could be your potential teachers, so remember that when you might want to let that sass of yours return.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said obediently.

“Let's go.” The Dom held the door for his sub, and the two made their way down the halls. “We're going to see the classes you would be taking and meet the teachers,” Liam informed him.

“Okay!” Harry said excitedly. This meant he was for sure at least going to see Michael, because he was the only biology teacher, and Harry would be required to take that class. He hoped he'd see Luke, too. “Where are we going first?”

“I’d say a familiar face would be a good place to start,” Liam said with a smile. “Michael should be teaching a class at the moment, but I'm sure he won't mind if we drop by for a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed happily. He would get to see Luke again, and hopefully make some new friends as time went on! He was pretty sure his Doms would let him go to school. After all, there was no specific reason why he shouldn't be able to.

Except for the bully, but Harry pushed that thought away. Colin had probably been in a particularly bad mood today or something; he probably wouldn't even glance at Harry if he joined the school.

“Also, remember that you're supposed to call Michael ‘Mr. Clifford’ and all the other teachers as their respective last names. If it's too hard for you to remember their name, just call them ’Sir.’ Respect is what matters,” Liam was lecturing.

“I know, I get it,” Harry said, sick of hearing the same words over and over again. “I'll be good for you.”

“Good,” Liam said with a nod, though he raised an eyebrow at Harry’s petulant tone. “You'll have the chance to prove it, because we're here.”

Liam knocked lightly on the door, waiting for Michael to open it and let them in. The red-haired Dom did so with a confused look on his face, but it quickly changed to a smile when he saw who was there. “Liam, Harry!” he exclaimed. “Come in!”

Harry smiled happily and walked in the room when Liam nudged his back, giving him the okay.

“I forgot you were bringing him today,” he heard Michael whisper not-so-quietly to Liam. “That's fine, though.” The Dom returned to his desk in the front of the room. “We have a special guest today,” he announced to the students, some looking bored, but most looking excited. “This is Mr. Payne’s submissive, Harry.”

A few students waved to him, others smiled, and some simply ignored him. The boy didn't mind; he figured he wouldn't care too much about meeting a teacher’s submissive anyway, either.

“We were just talking about RNA and how transcription and translation occur,” he explained to Harry. “Know anything about that topic?” he asked with a teasing smile, clearly knowing Harry was clueless.

However, Harry didn't seem to catch on to Michael’s joking tone. “Uh,” he stammered, panicking.

Michael laughed. “It's okay, kid, I was kidding,” he reassured the sub, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can watch some more of this lesson and I won't ask you anymore questions — don't worry.”

The man returned to teaching about RNA — whatever that was — while Harry took this opportunity to scan the kids in the class. They all were seated with good posture, notebook or computer on their desk for note taking purposes, and eyes on Michael as he taught. The boy had never seen a more attentive class in all his years at school.

Harry found that Michael was very firm on proper respect while he taught — that meant that he expected attentiveness and eagerness to learn while he taught. Not that Harry minded too much, although he had never really been one for being known as a ‘Straight-A Student.’

They ran through Harry’s entire schedule he'd have if he went to school there, from biology, proper sub etiquette, maths, history, and the importance of discipline.

The last teacher Liam introduced him to was Ms. Edwards — a gorgeous lady who seemed very sophisticated and very, very traditional in her role as a Domme. She wore tons of makeup and seemed like she enjoyed dressing up nicely. She had a beautiful smile and nice, blondish hair — but Harry still didn’t like her.

When they had gone into her empty classroom (she hadn’t been teaching a class at the time), she had greeted Liam politely but hadn’t even given a glance at Harry. He had been impatient and he’d just stuck a hand out, grinning and saying, “Harry Styles.”

The lady had immediately frowned, not taking his hand, and directed a look at Liam. “You let him speak without permission? You didn’t teach him the proper way to greet a Dominant?”

Harry had dropped his hand, slightly hurt and confused. Liam had rested a hand on his sub mark, making him shiver — it always made him tingle and quiver whenever one of his Doms laid a hand over the back of his neck, right over his mark. He supposed it was a natural thing to feel safe and comforted whenever his Doms did that.

Liam had just given Ms. Edwards a nice smile and responded politely, “He’s still learning, so you’ll have to be patient with him, Perrie.” The Dom had turned back to Harry. “Harry, if you do enroll for school, then Ms. Edwards will be teaching you the Importance of Discipline. Be polite, hm? I’m sure Ms. Edwards will find plenty of things to teach you.”

Harry just gave a mute nod, trying to control his displeasure at the thought of being taught by this stuck-up lady.

“I'm sure I'll be able to teach you a lot about discipline,” Ms. Edwards said with a sneer. “I think you'll need it.”

The sub gave her a look of a shock and anger before turning to Liam, wondering what to do. He expected his Dom to defend him, but the man just smiled and nodded. “Yes, well, he definitely has a lot to learn,” Liam agreed, ignoring the annoyed look on Harry's face. He looked at his watch, checking the time. “I have another class starting in ten minutes, so we best be going.”

Ms. Edwards gave the couple a dismissive nod, eyeing Harry like a hawk. The sub stuck his tongue out at her before they left, but thankfully she didn't notice.

“Why didn't you defend me?” Harry asked Liam petulantly. “She acted like I wasn't even there, and then treated me terribly.”

Liam sighed. “Harry, she technically didn't do anything wrong,” he said. “She's one of those very traditional Doms we've told you about, and that's just her personal views.”

Harry pouted, not understanding why what she did was allowed and not looked down upon. “I don't want her as my teacher!” he exclaimed. “Especially not for that class!”

“If you want to attend school, she's going to be one of your teachers,” Liam said sternly. “Nobody else teaches that class, and it's required.”

The sub whined childishly. “But she’ll just try to scare me with all this discipline stuff!” he huffed. “She’ll act like I deserve to be punished.”

“Sometimes you do,” Liam said seriously with a pointed look. “Now, let's drop this topic, please.”

“Fine,” Harry reluctantly agreed. “I'm going to the bathroom.”

The Dom didn't have a chance to reprimand Harry for his attitude and petulant behaviour, because he was off down the hall to the boys’ room in a matter of seconds. Harry quickly relieved himself and washed his hands, humming to himself quietly as he did so.

When he was reaching for a paper towel to dry his hands, he heard a stall door open behind him, startling him. He had thought he was alone, but apparently, he was wrong. Colin came out of the stall and smirked at him, rubbing his hands together menacingly. Harry stepped back out of fright, not wanting any trouble. He also needed to hurry back to Liam.

“Colin,” Harry greeted with a nod, slowly taking more steps back until he hit the wall.

“Harry,” the bully sneered. “Where's your Dom?” he asked mockingly. “Finally leave you to fend for yourself?”

“N–no,” Harry stuttered nervously. “He's waiting for me in his room.” The boy looked down anxiously, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Before he knew what was happening, Colin yanked his collar towards him, causing the curly-haired sub to lurch forward. For a sub, Colin sure did have a lot of muscle. Harry stared into Colin’s malevolent brown eyes, his lips shaking. The boy’s harsh grip on his collar was restricting his breathing the slightest bit, and the rough leather was surely leaving red marks across his delicate skin.

“You listen here,” Colin growled. “Mr. Payne is my favorite teacher, and he's mine. He doesn't love you; you're a poor excuse of a sub, just like my note said earlier.” The boy saw the indent the paper made in Harry's pocket, and he yanked it out, obnoxiously waving it in the boy's face. “Tell anyone about this, especially your Dom, and you're dead,” he snarled. “You hear?”

“Y–yes,” Harry answered as best he could with his collar being pulled so forcefully.

“Good,” Colin said, abruptly letting go of Harry's collar. The action made the boy jerk into the wall roughly, giving him an instant headache.

The curly-haired sub closed his eyes, rubbing his head. When he reopened them, Colin was nowhere to be seen, and he was alone again. Taking a quick look in the mirror, he cried when he saw some nasty looking bruises around his neck. How was he going to cover these from Liam? He had just lost all his chances of going to sub school, because now Liam would find out about his bully and refuse to send him to school.

With tears streaming down his face uncontrollably, he quickly adjusted his collar so it covered up the bruises pretty well. There were still a few that were visible, so Harry hoped Liam and the others wouldn't notice. Covering them with his collar was his best bet, because he didn't exactly have a scarf, and if he went to the nurse, she would inform Liam he saw her since he worked there.

Trying to regain his composure, he took five deep breaths to calm himself. Once he deemed himself presentable enough, he exited the restroom quietly, because the bell had already rung and he didn't want to disturb any classes. He knew Liam was probably wondering where he was, as it doesn't take someone ten minutes to simply pee. He desperately hoped Liam wouldn't be mad and just worried.

Carefully opening the door to Liam's classroom, he glanced inside, seeing his Dom writing an equation on the board and calling on none other than Colin to answer. Harry rolled his eyes, awkwardly walking through the room and to his seat in the back next to the devil himself.

Before he could make it very far, though, Liam simply snapped his fingers and pointed to his own desk chair. Confused and slightly worried, Harry took a seat there, feeling awkward staring at his Dom’s entire class. Thankfully, the man wasn't at the board too much longer, because he passed out worksheets for his students to do, which they focused on and completed silently.

Liam kneeled in front of Harry, who still sat in his desk chair. “What took you so long in the bathroom?” he asked, looking into his eyes sternly. “Were you getting into mischief, or were you being my good boy?”

Oh no, Harry thought. What am I going to tell him? The boy thought fast and answered his Dom. “I was pooping,” he said quickly.

Liam looked at him weirdly and then snorted. “Uh, TMI,” he said.

“Well you asked!” Harry said childishly. “And that's what I was doing — nothing else.”

The Dom looked at him suspiciously but decided to drop the topic. He’d get it out of him sooner or later, or Louis would. Instead, he said, “Why are you wearing your collar so high? Here, let me fix it; it must be uncomfortable.”

“No!” Harry said, maybe a bit too quickly. “I, um, I can do it myself.”

Liam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, not pushing the sub any further. “Come sit on my lap,” he said instead of pestering Harry anymore. “Tell me about what you've liked and disliked so far.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed, running his hand over his collar slightly in order to pretend he was adjusting it. He wiggled on his Dom's lap, trying his best to get comfortable without giving the man a boner.

The Dom kissed his cheek. “Who was your favorite teacher?” he asked, running his hands through the younger lad. He didn't care that many of his students were staring at them; with one stern look from Liam they returned to their work.

“You,” Harry said cheekily, kissing his Dom on his cheek as well.

Liam laughed. “Not counting me,” he said with a big grin. “You trying to suck up to me?” he accused teasingly. “Were you naughty?”

“N–no!” Harry laughed. “But I can be.” The sub smirked, gripping Liam's tie like he did earlier and pecking him on the lips.

His Dom ran his hand over Harry's collar, making the submissive squirm out of nervousness that he'd discover the bruises. However, Liam just thought he was doing that because his sub instincts had kicked in, so he didn't suspect a thing.

“Um, I don’t … I don't really have a favourite yet,” Harry said, wriggling around and trying to distract the Dom from noticing the bruises.

“Stop that squirming,” the Dom reprimanded softly with a grin. “You know very well what you're doing.”

“Making you excited,” Harry chirped cheekily, making his Dom chuckle. Harry sighed in relaxation when Liam began to card his hand through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and sending shivers down his spine.

Harry blinked; the nice feeling was making him sleepy. He sighed again and shifted back against Liam, who pressed a kiss on his cheek and said, “You're a very sweet boy, Angel.”

“You're a very sweet Dom,” Harry answered with a cheeky grin. As he and Liam both laughed, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Colin watching them through narrowed eyes and a fierce scowl.

The Dom thankfully seemed to notice, for once. “Colin,” he barked. “I don't know what you're scowling about, but I’d like you to return to your work, please.”

Harry inwardly laughed when the boy scowled even more but continued his work as he was asked. However, he apparently hadn't kept his laughing too quiet, because his Dom smacked his thigh, making Harry whine.

“Don't laugh when I scold my students, Harry,” he scolded. “That was rude, and you're one to laugh because you get in trouble as well.”

“Sorry, Sir,” the boy said sadly, rubbing his thigh. The slap had been pretty loud, and some students jolted at the noise. They jolted even more when the bell rang, though, since the classroom had been silent.

“It's my lunch period, now,” Liam informed the boy, grabbing his and Harry's lunches out of the mini fridge.

“Thank god,” Harry sighed, “I'm starving!”

Liam chuckled. “Don't be dramatic — we always feed you,” he said. “You're going to be eating with me in the teachers’ lounge, with some of my colleagues,” he told the boy.

“Oh,” Harry said with a nod. “We can't stay here?” he asked hesitantly.

“I'm afraid not.” Liam shook his head. “My friends will be expecting us. You are to be polite and respectful, even if there are teachers there you dislike,” he ordered sternly. “Remember that your behaviour reflects on me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied, nodding vigorously. “I'll be good.”

The Dom nodded as well. “Good. Let's go.”

“Will Michael be there?” Harry asked curiously.

“You mean, Mr. Clifford,” Liam reminded pointedly. “And yes, he'll be there. It's both the students’ and teachers’ lunch break. Now, under normal circumstances, students aren’t allowed in there, but since you're here with me as a guest, I think we could make an exception. Unless you want to eat with the other students in the cafeteria?”

“No, thank you,” Harry replied. “I'd rather be with you.”

“Alright, Angel.” Liam smiled as he passed Harry their lunch containers as they neared the staff room. “But just letting you know, if you do start coming to school, you won't be allowed to eat with the teachers.”

“Never?” Harry asked, a bit anxious about having to eat lunch with Colin. Who knew what the dickhead would do without being under a teacher’s eye?

“Well, students can eat with the teachers on occasion,” Liam explained, “but it's never for a good reason; only if they're being punished.”

“Oh,” Harry said with a nod. That was good information to know. Maybe he could purposely get in trouble so he could eat with Liam and avoid Colin. He was certain whatever punishment his Dom would dole out would be much better than another beating or verbal abuse from the bully.

“Go on in,” Liam ordered, holding the door to the teachers’ lounge for the boy.

Inside the lounge, there were two long tables that were both already full of people. It seemed like high school all over again for the teachers, as there were different groups and cliques seated in certain sections. He noticed Ms. Edwards was sitting with three other bitchy looking women, and he made a mental note to avoid those other three women as well. They were probably just like Ms. Edwards.

“Let's go sit over there,” Liam advised, cupping Harry's sub tattoo once again as he led the boy to the indicated table.

Harry's eyes perked up when he noticed Michael—or Mr. Clifford—sitting there with Luke by his side. He wondered if his friend was there just because Harry was there with Liam, or if he was being punished like Liam said could occur. He hoped it wasn't the latter, because then he might not get to chat with him per Louis’ orders about speaking to subs during discipline.

Liam directed Harry into the seat beside his, smiling at Mr. Clifford and a few other teachers Harry didn't recognize. “Hi, everyone,” he greeted, opening his lunch. “This is my submissive, Harry, with us today.”

Harry shifted in his seat, all eyes on him. “Hi,” he said shyly. Luke didn't make a move to greet him, so he figured his poor friend was being punished. That made him sad, because he wanted to have Luke to talk to but it seemed that luck just wasn't on his side.

“He's being punished and you're allowing him to speak?” a teacher accused Liam with distaste. Harry already disliked him.

Liam shook his head. “No, Ed,” he said, rubbing Harry's back soothingly. “I'm just showing him around today, to see if he'd want to come here. He’s not a student here at the moment.”

“Oh.” The Dom, Ed, relaxed and gave Harry a small grin. “My bad. Nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Good to meet you too, Mr …” Harry trailed off questioningly.

“Mr. Sheeran,” Liam supplied helpfully. The man glanced at the kneeling sub next to Michael’s chair. “And what has little Lukey done now?”

Michael’s facial expression changed entirely at the mention of Luke being in trouble. He looked positively pissed while he explained. “I caught him kissing another student after he came back, drunk, from a party that he most definitely did not have permission to attend,” he snarked, glowering and looking furious. “A girl, too.” The Dom grimaced. “And not just kissing — they were full on making out.”

Harry's eyes widened. Was Luke bisexual? Why would he do that to Michael? Maybe the Dom made him mad and he wanted to rebel. The curly-haired sub couldn't imagine betraying one of his Doms like that, and they hadn't even been together as long as Michael and Luke had.

“Sir,” Luke wheezed from where he was kneeling, not liking the fact that the Dom teachers around him were talking about him as if he wasn't even there. “Please—”

“Quiet,” Michael ordered sharply, making the kneeling sub whine softly. “I don't want to speak to you right now, unless you colour.”

Harry took his thoughts back about possibly getting in trouble on purpose so he could avoid Colin. He decided he'd rather be bullied painfully than disappoint his Doms. Luke looked positively crushed, but he supposed he deserved it after what he did. He shifted uncomfortably, being around an angry Dom making him feel more submissive than he normally did. He picked at his sandwich, suddenly not as hungry as he’d been before.

“Eat your lunch, Angel,” Liam said. “Don’t play with your food.”

Harry blushed at being scolded as if he were a five year old and prepared a sassy retort, but after seeing Luke’s warning look, he just said quietly, “Yes, Sir,” and took a bite out of the sandwich.

The Doms turned their attention back to Luke, much to Harry’s sympathy. “So, what are you gonna do with him, Mikey? I mean, he’s your sub, so you do have full authority over him as his Dominant,” Liam commented, making Harry wince.

Michael looked down at Luke, who gulped and dropped his head immediately. “Well, he definitely has the paddle coming once we get home, but I feel like it won’t suffice. I’m quite disappointed with him; he’s overstepped the word ‘naughty,’” he said sharply.

Harry saw Luke flinch and blink rapidly — a sign that tears were soon to come, and felt an immense amount of sympathy for the kneeling sub. His friend’s knees were sure to be aching, and Michael seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the red-haired Dom grabbed a small cushion and slipped it under Luke’s knees.

“Thank you, Sir,” Luke whispered, voice hoarse and shaky from holding back tears.

“You’re welcome,” Michael answered shortly. “You’ll be kneeling for a while, and although I’m quite upset right now, I don’t want to injure you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Luke said again with a swallow.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“What else besides the paddling, Michael?” Liam said with a raised eyebrow. “Need some help thinking of punishments?”

“Your opinions are always welcome,” Michael replied lightly, making both Harry and Luke wince.

“How about you put him in chastity? Everyone knows how many cock cages you have, Mikey,” Liam suggested, making Harry splutter. He said it so casually that it made Harry shiver. He'd seen Louis buy him a chastity cage, so he knew that was most likely one of his possible punishments in the future.

“That's a perfect idea,” Michael said with a smirk. “How's that sound? Hmm, Lukey? Want your balls to be blue by the end of the week?” he teased, stroking the boy’s hair softly.

Luke winced, shaking his head repeatedly. “No, Sir,” he pleaded. “You can paddle me for a month — I don't care — but I don't want the cage. Please.”

Michael yanked his sub’s head back by his hair, hand grasping the dirty-blond locks firmly. “That's exactly why I'm not going to paddle you for a month, because it wouldn't teach you a lesson,” he said sharply. “I think the cock cage would teach you a valuable lesson, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Luke answered pitifully, tearing up.

The Dom just nodded and released his sub’s hair. He looked back to everyone at the table, and he saw Harry had a sad, uneasy look on his face. “Let this be a lesson, Harry,” he said firmly. “You don't want to end up like Lukey, do you?”

“N–no, Mr. Clifford,” Harry replied, fidgeting with his collar. He flinched when his cold fingers brushed over a bruise — he’d forgotten about the bruises Colin had given him. Unfortunately, Liam had felt Harry jump and frowned.

“You okay, Angel?” The Dom’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Is your collar uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry assured, trying to look casual. He shrugged and said, “Just a bit itchy. I guess I’m still getting used to it.” Fall for it, fall for it, just believe me! He silently begged the Dom.

Thankfully, Liam just nodded and relaxed, saying, “You’ll probably adjust to it sooner or later, Angel,” he reassured. “Plus, when you earn your special collar, it should be more comfortable.”

Harry smiled dreamily at the thought of his special collar. He hoped he could earn it soon. However, a voice brought him out of his daydream.

“Sorry?” he asked, not hearing Mr. Sheeran.

“I asked how you're liking it with your Doms,” Ed repeated. “Who's your favorite?” he asked teasingly.

Harry blushed. “Uh, I don't have a favorite,” he stammered, embarrassed. “But, Louis is by far the strictest,” he said.

“Still?” Ed asked with a laugh. “Tommo sure does like respect, I suppose,” he said with a shrug. “No one likes pissing him off.”

The sub shook his head with a frown. “Definitely not,” he agreed.

_____

“How did you like it, Harry?” Liam asked, shrugging his blazer off once they got home.

“Loved it!” Harry answered happily, doing his best to convince the Dom that he could attend school there just fine. “I can't wait to go!”

“Now, now,” Liam wagged a finger, “I need to discuss this with the others, first — don't get too excited.”

“I know, Sir,” Harry replied with a sigh, slumping back on the couch lazily. The other Doms had yet to arrive home from work yet. He absentminded scratched at his collar once again, not realizing what he was doing and that Liam saw.

“Let's take that off since you're home, now,” the Dom suggested.

The sub agreed, totally forgetting about his bruises for some reason. He was too tired from his day to fully comprehend what he was doing. Liam gently unbuckled the collar, Harry breathing a sigh of relief as he did so.

“Harry,” Liam said with a frown.

“Yes?” the boy asked, confused.

“Why is your neck covered in bruises?”

Shit. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: mentions of bullying, detailed descriptions of blowjobs, another bitchy Dom, blowjobs, mentions of porn, a bit of spanking, cockwarming, humiliation (private), fingering, rimming, and nipple play. Enjoy! ;)

Oh no, Harry thought miserably. He's going to punish me for lying and not let me go to school! I blew it!

“Um,” he stammered dumbly. “I don't know.”

Liam leveled him with a stern look. “That is not true, and you and I both know it,” he scolded, staring deeply into his sub's eyes. “I want the truth, now, please.”

Harry looked down, choosing not to say anything. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip, shrugging his shoulders.

“Harry,” Liam said coolly. “I won't ask you again — why is your neck covered in bruises?”

“It was Colin!” he finally blurted out. “He grabbed my collar in the bathroom and shoved me into the wall!” The boy began to cry, more worried about not being allowed to go to school than a punishment. “I swear that's what happened!”

“Angel!” Liam gasped, eyes softening. “Why didn't you tell me when this happened?”

“B–because I want to go to school,” he blubbered. “And now you're not going to let me because I have a bully!”

“I need to make sure you're safe, and I can't do that if you're not honest with me,” Liam said. “You should not have been worried about whether this would deter us from letting you attend school; you should've been worried about your safety and wellbeing.”

“I'm s–sorry,” Harry stuttered, wiping his eyes. “Please don't tell the others! Please?” he begged, tearing up once more at the thought of his Doms not permitting him to go to school.

“Angel, I have to tell—”

“No! P–please!” Harry cried. “I really want to go to school, Liam, and they won't let me if they know about this!”

Liam looked conflicted. On the one hand, he knew he could keep an eye on Colin and make sure he wasn't in any of Harry's classes, but that didn't stop anything from happening at lunch or another bully from harassing him. He also didn't want to keep secrets from the lads, but Harry looked too pitiful to refuse. “Okay,” Liam relented. “But just this once. If this happens again, we’re going to take more action, and the others will know. Are we clear?”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Harry cheered, pecking his Dom all over his face. “And yes, Sir!”

Liam nodded solemnly. “All right. Let me take a look at your bruises, now.”

“It's really not a big deal—”

“Harry,” Liam said sternly. “I need to check these bruises. They might need medical attention.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered in defeat. “Please be gentle.”

“Of course, Angel.” The Dom gently moved his sub's head to the side, running his finger along the bruises that surrounded his neck. “Does this hurt?” he asked quietly. He couldn't believe he'd allowed Harry to get hurt like this. He felt like a shitty Dom.

“Stings,” Harry answered, closing his eyes and wincing.

Liam nodded. “Okay. I'll put some neosporin on them,” he informed the boy, heading to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. “This should soothe the pain a little and help them heal better.”

Harry didn't say anything, just nodded and adjusted his position on the couch. Liam's fingers were cold but soft and gentle as they rubbed and spread the cream. It stung a little while it soaked into the damaged areas, making the young lad whimper a bit. Liam shushed him soothingly, kissing his cheek and running a hand through his curls when he was done.

The Dom and sub cuddled together on the couch, both falling asleep after a long and challenging day.

_____

It had been a week since he had visited Liam’s job. In total, it had already been nearly three weeks since he was first dropped into this world. It was scheduled that Harry would officially start going to school tomorrow. Liam would drive him to school every day, since the Doms didn't want him to take the bus every morning all alone.

The bruises Colin had given him were gone now. At first, Harry hadn't been sure if Liam would actually uphold his promise and not tell the others, but it seemed that the Dom was trustworthy, for the three others hadn't said a word.

At the moment, Harry was just lying on his bed. He had just come out of the shower, feeling refreshed but lazy. It was five o'clock. Dinner was at six, which gave him an hour to relax and be on his own. Or, at least, he thought.

He was dismayed when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He sighed, but knowing he'd just get chewed out if he didn't answer, he said, “Come in.” He almost groaned when Louis came into his room with a serious look on his face. Harry knew that look. It warned him that a lecture would be coming soon.

Inwardly frowning, he tried to think of all the things he could have possibly done wrong. Sure, he had trampled mud on the carpet after Liam specifically told him not to, but it had been an accident! Besides, it was Louis who had told him to go outside and exercise.

“Hi,” Harry said simply.

“Harold,” Louis greeted. “I need to talk to you.”

“I figured,” Harry grumbled.

Louis raised an eyebrow at his sassy tone, but just sat on Harry's bed, facing the boy. “I want to go over some rules and expectations we have for you at school,” he told him sternly.

Harry groaned. “But I already know all this — they're basically going to be the same old rules! Respect, no disobedience, blah blah blah!” he exclaimed sassily.

“Harold,” the Dom said pointedly, giving him a sharp smack on his thigh for his rudeness. “Enough.”

“Owww,” the sub whined petulantly. “That hurt.” He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

“Good,” Louis said, then changed the subject. “Let's start with your rules.” He took out his phone and opened the notes app, ready to type the rules so he could text them to Harry. “I'll send you these rules, and then you'll have no proper excuse for any misbehaviour that may occur, because you'll have these to refer to when you think something you're about to do may be naughty.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, sitting up straighter.

“Let's start with your appearance,” Louis began. “You will wear nice clothes to school — ones that we approve of,” he explained. “We won't have you attending school looking poorly. You will wear your collar as well, in order to show that you're claimed.”

“Ugh,” the boy groaned in disgust. “I hate the collar!” he whined. Truthfully, he was getting used to it, but he just wanted to give Louis a particularly hard time.

“Let that be a reminder to influence you to earn your special collar,” Louis said. “You will wear your temporary collar anywhere we see fit — no objections,” he said strictly. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Let's move on.”

“I'm listening,” Harry grumbled, picking at his fingers.

“And that brings us to our next rule,” Louis said sternly. “We expect you to be attentive in class when your teachers are teaching, Harold. That includes not fooling around, no fiddling or playing on your phone. We expect you to give your teachers your full attention.”

“Okay,” Harry sighed.

“We also want you to go to school on time. We've discussed this before, haven't we? Liam will drive you to school every morning while he's also leaving for work.”

“But that's so early!” Harry protested with a pout. “School doesn't start until 8:30, and Liam goes at 6:30, 7 o'clock at the latest!”

“You'll have to manage,” Louis replied, though his eyes softened with sympathy and he reached out to tousle Harry’s curls. “Besides, you won't be alone, Harold. There's also a certain sub who departs for school with their Dom. Luke goes to school with Michael at 6:30, so you'll have a chance to be with him and fool around before school officially starts.”

“That makes things a little better,” Harry agreed. “It's still early, though,” he pouted.

Louis ignored his comment and simply moved onto the next rule. “We expect you to earn good grades,” he said seriously. “Getting bad grades just shows to us that you don't care, and you obviously care enough about school since you begged us to send you there.”

This was a rule Harry knew he might struggle with. He never got all As before — always had at least two Bs on his report cards. “I'm not very smart,” he told Louis quietly, playing with his fingers again.

The Dom sighed. “You most definitely are smart, Harold,” he reassured. “Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Harry said politely, though he was still unconvinced. “Maybe you guys could help me if I'm not doing too great in a certain subject?”

“Of course,” Louis agreed with a nod. “That's what we're here for.” He smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's curls soothingly. “I can especially help you with ‘the importance of discipline,’” he teased.

Harry laughed. “Oh boy,” he said playfully. “That'll be interesting.”

The Dom just chuckled before moving on to the next rule. “We expect you to be honest — this is one of your main rules. It's an important rule, Harold, because it helps grow trust in between us — don't roll your eyes at me!” Louis tousled Harry’s hair before his expression turned more serious. “If there's anyone or anything that troubles you at school, then I expect you to tell us instead of hiding it — no matter what the cost is, or no matter how much trouble you'll get in. Your safety is more important.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded.

“Obviously, you need to be respectful to all your teachers and fellow students — even if they're somebody you might not particularly like,” he said. “Everybody deserves respect, no matter who they are.”

“Except Colin,” Harry muttered under his breath.

“What?” Louis asked, puzzled.

“Nothing,” Harry replied innocently. “Continue.” He smiled sweetly, dimples popping out.

The Dom looked at him weirdly before he spoke. “That's actually all the rules.” At Harry's surprised look, he quickly added, “for now,” which made the sub groan. “We'll be adding on more rules as time goes on. I expect you to behave properly while at school, do you understand, princess?”

“Uh-huh.” Harry nodded, biting back a smartass retort that lingered on the tip of his tongue.

“Good,” Louis replied with a nod. “Come down for dinner soon — we’ll be eating in an hour.”

“Okay,” Harry answered, pulling out his phone to pass the time. He'd already received the text from Louis with his rules, and he saved it in his notes incase any of his Doms decided to check his phone.

After playing mindless games for 45 minutes, he put his phone in his pocket and headed downstairs for dinner. All his Doms were already sitting around the table, glasses of wine at each of their places like every night.

Wanting to irritate his Doms, Harry took his seat next to Louis and motioned to the older man’s drink. “Can I try?” he asked exactly like he had the day he contaminated his Doms’ wine with salt and got punished.

“No, Harold,” the man replied sharply. “We've been over this. No repeats of the last incident, either.”

Harry snorted. “I was kidding,” he said with a laugh. “Take a joke, please.”

A sharp smacking sound was heard, followed by a searing burst of pain on Harry's thigh. “Ow!” he exclaimed, giving the Dom a glare.

Louis just shrugged. “Respect,” he reprimanded simply.

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry relented, beginning to eat his food.

The Dom just gave him a nod, sitting back and sipping his wine. The four men quickly became engrossed in a boring conversation about work that Harry couldn't care less about, so he tuned them out, thinking about his first day of school tomorrow instead. Although he was excited for school, he was worried, too. Based on his new rule of telling his Doms if anybody bothered him, he knew they'd find out if Colin or anyone else bullied him.

That was, unless he did a good job of hiding it.

_____

“Remember your rules, Harold,” Louis reminded the sub sternly while he did his hair, doctors’ coat on and all. Harry thought he looked amazingly hot like that — with his coat.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied obediently with a nod. He had decided that he better obey and be a good boy on his first day of school, just incase he needed to keep any secrets. After all, the more he behaved, the more his Doms would trust him. He felt a bit guilty at the thought of shrugging off Colin’s behaviour in the future, but he sure as hell knew that he would not tell his Doms. They’d never let him continue school if they found out.

“Ready?” Liam asked, checking his watch for the time. “Don't want to be late.”

“Okay,” Harry said, kissing Louis on the cheek and following Liam downstairs where he bid his other two Doms farewell.

“When we get there, Luke can run through your schedule with you,” Liam informed him once they were in the car and on their way. “He isn't being punished anymore, so he'll be at lunch with you, too. I checked with Michael.”

“Sounds good,” the sub replied, nodding his assent. When the couple walked inside the school, the woman at the front desk from before, Kelly, said hello to Liam and not him once again, making Harry inwardly scoff.

Once in Liam's classroom, the Dom made his morning cup of coffee and graded some last minute tests, while Harry sat in one of the student desks and played games on his phone. Soon, he heard Liam's printer making noise, and he looked up only to see the man approaching him. “Here's your schedule,” he said, handing the paper to the boy. “Let's go to Michael’s room so Lukey can take you around.”

Harry glanced at his schedule. There was History, English, Proper Sub Etiquette, Maths, Biology, and the Importance of Discipline. He groaned at the last class. “Not looking forward to seeing Ms. Edwards,” he complained with a pout.

“You'll be respectful to her,” Liam reprimanded lightly, opening the door to Michael’s room.

The sub ignored his comment and instead yelled out to Luke. “Luke!” he squealed excitedly, running to give his friend a hug. After they were both punished for the wine incident, Luke had texted him and apologized, so they were on good terms. Harry still didn't trust him with his most important secrets, however.

“Haz!” the other sub exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. “I'm so happy you get to go to school with me!”

“Me too!” Harry said happily. “Let's go run through my classes!”

Michael and Liam were talking at the biology teacher’s desk, so the two boys waved silently and left the room, making their way down the empty halls.

“So tell me how each class is,” Harry said eagerly. “And all the school rules.”

“What?” Luke gasped mockingly. “Little Hazzy boy’s trying to be good?”

“Oh, shut up.” Harry playfully shoved the other sub, who was snickering. “Don’t be a dick; just tell me.”

Luke laughed. “Okay, okay,” he said, pointing to a door on their right. “This is the History classroom — you have that first.”

Harry nodded, trying to memorize where they were so he wouldn't get lost.

“Let's head to English now,” he narrated, turning a couple corners until they landed in the English hall. “Oh! I'm in this class with you, and Proper Sub Etiquette, and the Importance of Discipline!” he exclaimed suddenly. “That's awesome!”

“Yay!” Harry cheered. “You can make fun of all the teachers with me.” The sub grinned, dimples showing.

“I thought you wanted to be good?” Luke asked teasingly.

Harry groaned. “Please don't be such a Louis, my god.”

The blond sub laughed. “Okay, I'll stop,” he said and shook his head. “Here's Proper Sub Etiquette.”

The two subs ran through Harry's entire schedule, then went back to Michael's classroom where Liam still was.

“You think you'll get lost, Angel?” Liam joked, kissing the boy before he left for his first official class.

“No, Sir,” he replied with a smile. “Lukey is a very good tour guide,” he snickered, causing the other sub to grin cheekily.

“What did you two boys do now?” Liam groaned jokingly, and swatted Harry’s bum, making the sub blush. “Get to class — you as well, Luke. You know how Michael is with tardiness.”

Luke rolled his eyes and said, “Yep. I sure do. See you later, Mr. Payne!”

“Be good!” Liam called after them.

“I’ve got to get to History,” Harry groaned. He’d always hated History — it was too boring for his taste. He entered the classroom and was greeted by a booming, “Well, hello there! Who are you?”

He jumped, surprised, and turned around to see a man standing behind the teacher’s desk, holding a piece of chalk. He had currently been writing the date on the chalkboard. “I, uh—” Harry stammered, almost dropping his backpack. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

“New student?” The man raised an eyebrow and ran his hand through his almost ginger, light brown hair. He was slightly pudgy but had a nice, sincere smile and blue eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, deciding that respect would be the best way to go — you never knew with teachers. “I’m Liam’s — I mean, Mr. Payne’s sub.”

“Ah, explains why you’re so early,” the man chuckled. “Students are never early, except for the subs with teachers as their Doms.” The man patted Harry on the back and said, “I’m Mr. Corden, your History teacher. Take a seat, yeah? The others will come soon; school will start in a bit.”  
  
Harry nodded and when Mr. Corden turned back around to continue writing on the chalkboard, he chose a seat quickly and sat down around the middle of the class. Liam had told him before that the middle would most likely be best. Harry had agreed immediately — if he was seated in front of the class, then in his opinion, the teacher would notice every single mistake or mischief he caused. He’d much rather sit in the back of the classroom, but Liam had insisted that he didn’t. Apparently he could ‘get away with too many things, Harry!’

The bell rang and Harry swallowed nervously when he heard footsteps and happy chatter from the students in the hallways.

All of a sudden, it seemed, throngs of students entered the classroom, all in their little cliques. Some gave him friendly smiles, while others didn't even glance at him. So far, he hadn't seen Colin’s face anywhere, though, which made him feel relieved. He remembered that the other boy was in Liam’s class right now.

“Hi,” a voice greeted, startling Harry out of his thoughts. The curly-haired boy turned to see a lad wearing a pretty blue collar designed with ivory markings. He had a bright smile on his face. “I'm Nick,” he introduced himself, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

“Oh, hi,” Harry replied, a little surprised, and reached out to shake Nick's hand. Very formal, he thought.

“Are you new here?” the boy asked, taking the seat in front of Harry and setting his books and backpack down with him.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, my Dom is Mr. Payne,” he said, trying to add more to the conversation.

“Oh! I quite like him — nice Dom,” Nick said happily, opening his laptop to take notes.

The other sub nodded in reply. “Yeah,” he agreed before he switched the subject. He didn't really want to constantly discuss his Doms. “Um, is this class hard, or?” he asked a bit awkwardly.

Nick shook his head rapidly. “Heavens, no,” he chuckled. “Mr. Corden is super nice and lenient, with everything, and the material is basically just memorization.”

Harry let out a breath of relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry and stress too much with this class.

His other classes were a different story, though.

Biology looked to be quite a hard class, and so did Maths, but Liam could help him with that one, of course. Oh well. He’d just have to see — after all, he hadn’t exactly been in those classes yet.

Harry recognized Mr. Sheeran when he entered his Proper Sub Etiquette class, which made him feel more at ease as well.

The next person he saw enter was Luke, and he grinned and waved his friend over. The dirty-blond haired boy grinned broadly back and plopped down next to him, saying, “Hey, Hazzy! How were your other classes?”

“Good,” Harry answered with a dazzling smile, dimples popping out. “History was a bit boring, and so was English.”

“They always are,” Luke said with a roll of his eyes. “This class is pretty cool, though. Mr. Sheeran makes it enjoyable, and we learn a lot.”

“So, what exactly do you learn in this class?” Harry asked a bit hesitantly, not wanting to seem stupid or anything.

“Basically, we learn proper positions for different things — like kneeling and spanking,” Luke said, making Harry blush. “And we learn good ways to please our Doms, ways to express our regretfulness if we’re in trouble, the proper ways to pleasure our Doms,” he went on. Harry turned even redder at the last thing in Luke’s list.

“What is this?!” he exclaimed. “A porno class?”

Luke burst out laughing. “Not exactly … Trust me, it's actually quite interesting and helpful,” he said convincingly. “You'll see.”

The curly-haired sub simply nodded, figuring he would see for himself in a matter of minutes.

Mr. Sheeran calmed the class down after the bell rang, exclaiming, “Everybody, calm down! We have a new student I’d like to introduce you to,” he announced.

Oh god, Harry thought. Here comes the embarrassment.

“This is Harry Styles, everyone,” Mr. Sheeran said happily, motioning for Harry to stand up.

The sub did so and waved with an awkward smile, sitting down as soon as he’d deemed it appropriate.

“Alright, let's get started,” Mr. Sheeran declared, heading to the whiteboard and writing ‘Pleasure’ on the board.

Dear lord, Harry groaned inwardly.

“Let's discuss some good ways to pleasure your Dom,” the man suggested. “Anyone have any ideas?”

Almost every hand in the class shot up instantly, surprising the sub. Even Luke’s went up! Mr. Sheeran called on a boy in the front who was supposedly named Andy.

“Suck their cock!” the boy shouted eagerly, making everyone in the class giggle, including Harry.

Mr. Sheeran looked stern. “The proper way to say that would be oral sex, but I'll let that slide,” he said, adding ‘oral sex’ to the list on the board. “Any other ideas?”

Soon, the list was filled with different activities to pleasure Doms, both men and women. There was oral sex, rimming, handjobs, nipple play, and more. Harry blushed just thinking about everything on the list.

“Anything else?” Mr. Sheeran asked after writing down the tenth thing. When nobody raised their hand, he turned to Harry with an amused look on his face. “Harry, do you have any ideas?”

“Er,” Harry stammered, embarrassed. “Uh, not really,” he said, cheeks as bright as a tomato. Now everyone is going to know how inexperienced I am, he thought, annoyed.

“That's okay,” Mr. Sheeran encouraged. “Let's go over how each of these work, for all you newbies.” The man smiled and acted as if they were discussing which vegetables were the healthiest. “Which act should we start with? Any suggestions or preferences? Harry?”

Harry froze, not expecting to be called out on the spot. He hesitated and blinked when he felt a nudge. “It’s an easy question, Haz, you can do it. Just choose one.”

“Erm,” Harry stammered. “B–Blowjobs, I guess?”

Mr. Sheeran smiled, eyes crinkling, and said, “Excellent choice! Now, we’ve discussed blowjobs vaguely before, but today we’ll be learning about it in detail. Before we begin to discuss the actual sex act, it’s important for you to learn which parts of the penis are most sensitive or prone to pleasure.”

Harry thought he was going to explode; he was so red in the face, embarrassed as hell. The other subs, however, seemed quite used to something like this. In fact, they seemed eager to learn.

“While most people think deepthroating your Dom would be the most pleasurable way to administer a blowjob, it's actually not,” Mr. Sheeran began. This info surprised Harry, and he found himself actually becoming interested, embarrassingly. “The most sensitive part of the penis is the head, because that area contains the most nerve endings.” The Dom drew a picture of a penis on the board, making Harry nearly splutter. “Because of this, you should begin the blowjob by swirling your tongue lightly around the head before you take more in your mouth.

“The scrotum is a very sensitive area as well, but many Doms don't like this area to be messed with. Focus more on pleasuring the head of their penis and fondling their balls every once in awhile.” The teacher had labeled the parts of the penis on his drawing, causing Harry to look away out of embarrassment.

“It’s easier if both you and your Dom, or Doms, are relaxed. In order to be relaxed, you need to be comfortable. You’ll most likely explore different positions with your Dominant. Some like it when their subs are on their knees, while others enjoy it more if they’re lying down. Whether or not you’re in a position similar to which I’ve told you, the most important factor is to let your Doms enjoy it. Your Doms will generally enjoy watching you while you’re blowing their penis, so make sure they have a good view.” The man cut off, narrowing his eyes and calling, “Jordan! Concentrate — I expect you to take notes, remember that.”

Harry cursed under his breath as he fumbled to take out his notebook and frantically began to copy down everything the teacher had and was saying.

“Most Dominants generally won’t enjoy it if you tease them — it’s the other way around; they enjoy teasing you. The most teasing you should go for is just rubbing your Dom’s cock; get him nice and hard. However, some Doms will enjoy it if you take him in your mouth while he’s soft. It’s all a matter of personal likes and dislikes. If your Dom isn’t hard, then it’s best to take advantage of the situation and take his entire penis in your mouth and swirl your tongue around it. When he’s hard, make a few slow licks from his base to his tip. Most Doms will also enjoy it if you stimulate their testicles as well,” Ed added, making a few subs blush and giggle.

“After all of that, it’s best to try and get his penis nice and wet. Slide your mouth up and down the shaft a few times, keeping your tongue pressed on the underside of it. It’s best to try and keep teeth from making any contact, since teeth can be painful. Keep a tight seal with your lips around the penis — it’ll feel good for your Dom, and your first priority is to pleasure him. Gather up as much saliva as you can while doing this. Don’t worry about being sloppy or messy; that’s the least of your worries at that moment.”

“Oh my god,” Harry mumbled, trying to tone down his blushing. “This is basically like a porno.”

Luke laughed softly — he seemed less bashful about this than Harry; probably because he had actually given Michael blowjobs before. Or had he?

“Have you given Michael blowjobs before?” Harry whispered, unable to contain his curiosity.

The other sub blushed and nodded. “Two or three times, yeah,” he said softly. “‘M not that good, but Mikey said I was an expert. I’m trying to prevent teeth from touching at the moment, but it’s hard when his dick is so wide and long.”

Harry groaned, surpassing the level of ‘tomato red.’

“Harry, Luke, are you listening?” Mr. Sheeran interrupted with a raised eyebrow. At the two boys’ silence, he gave a nod and continued speaking. “Generally, your mouth will be too small to actually pleasure the penis without the aid of something else — your hands. It’s good to use your mouth to stimulate the head, while with your hand, you are stimulating the majority of the shaft. Pretend that your mouth and hand are glued together, and move up and down. Make sure that you’re also playing with the testicles, it’ll only help with more stimulation.

“Most Doms will want you to swallow all of their semen, or come, as well, so you should do your best to do that,” he added. “This can be difficult at first, and Doms understand that, so don't feel too pressured your first few times if you aren't totally able to accomplish this — it'll come naturally after practice.”

Thankfully, after Mr. Sheeran finished his lecture on blowjobs, the bell rang, signaling it was lunchtime. Harry ate lunch with Luke, grateful he didn't see Colin or any other bullies.

Liam’s class was refreshing, because he got to visit his Dom and briefly tell him about his day. The same went for Michael — it was nice seeing a familiar face and not having to worry about awkward discussions, except for when they started learning about sexual reproduction.

Finally, though, he’d arrived at his last class — the class he’d been dreading. He and Luke were standing outside Ms. Edwards’ door, the blond-haired sub trying to convince Harry it was okay to enter. Eventually, he'd shoved Harry in when he realized the boy wasn't going to comply, making Harry squeak.

To both subs’ dismay, however, Ms. Edwards did not look impressed with their entrance into her classroom. “Boys,” she greeted curtly. “Quit that goofing off and take your seats.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Luke answered obediently, leading Harry to two seats in the middle of the room. The two rowdy subs talked while they waited for class to start, ceasing their chatter when the bell rang.

“Alright, class, take your seats,” Ms. Edwards announced, writing their topic of the day on the board. She didn't even bother to introduce Harry to the class, making Harry hate her even more despite how embarrassing that was in his other classes. Just the fact that she didn't seem to care enough to do that irked him.

“We're going to continue our discussion on how receiving discipline helps submissives recover to a happier state of mind after a misdeed,” she declared formally. Harry already wanted to fall asleep.

“Typically, submissives fall into a state of guilt and despair after they’re naughty, and the only proper way to take care of that is through appropriate discipline,” she explained. “We're going to do an activity on this. I want everyone to pull out a blank sheet of paper and write down one punishment you've received and why. Then, you'll pass them to me and I'll pick certain ones to discuss with you.”

Harry inwardly groaned, but reluctantly took out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote about the fish oil for lying about his safety. He shivered at that memory, never wanting to swallow the disgusting liquid ever again.

“Pass them up,” Ms. Edwards ordered after a couple minutes. She placed all the folded pieces of paper in a hat and picked one. “Ah, here we have the punishment of orgasm denial for masturbation,” she read aloud, making Harry blush for the millionth time that day. “Andrea, how would this punishment make you feel?”

A girl sub in the front of the room who Harry assumed was Andrea began speaking. “Well, I think that's a suitable punishment based on the misdeed, and I guess it'd make me feel better knowing I was getting what I deserved.”

“Very good,” Ms. Edwards praised, clearly pleased with her answer.

Suck up, Harry thought bitterly.

The boy was surprised when Ms. Edwards called on him next, however.

“Harry, how would that punishment make you feel?” the woman asked, eyeing him sternly.

“Uh,” Harry stuttered. “I guess, it'd motivate me not to masturbate without permission.”

“Well, that’s quite the obvious answer,” Ms. Edwards answered dryly. “I expect a better answer next time, Mr. Styles.”

Harry scowled and flipped her off when she turned her back to the students, making a few subs near him giggle and snicker.

_____

“How was school, Harold?” Louis asked from the couch when Harry and Liam arrived back home.

“Pretty fun,” Harry answered, plopping down next to him. “I learned some interesting stuff today,” he said with a wink, running his hand down Louis’ chest seductively.

“Really now?” the Dom asked with a raised brow. “Care to show me?” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Harry giggled. “Of course,” he agreed, pulling the man up and leading him into his room. He hated to admit it, but learning all that he did at school had made him a bit horny, and he felt he was ready to take another step with his Dom. Besides, it'd be best to attempt his first blowjob while the information he’d just learned was fresh in his mind.

The sub slammed the door shut and walked Louis over to his bed, the Dom sitting down immediately. The blue-eyed man had a fairly good idea of what was about to happen; Ed told Liam all about what he was going to teach in his class Harry’s first day.

Harry kneeled in front of his Dom, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. I can do this, he told himself. I learned everything about it today; I know how to do this. The sub unzipped his Dom’s slacks, beginning to pull them down along with the man’s boxers. Louis lifted his bum to help, but otherwise didn't assist the boy. It was the Dom’s time to relax and enjoy, and Harry's time to work and pleasure.

The sub was surprised when he saw Louis’ cock. He figured he’d have a big one, considering all his other Doms did, but Louis’ was something. The boy couldn't wait to put his mouth on it — he felt so eager to please, had such a strong desire to please his Dom. In the middle of all this, he realized he’d never seen Louis naked, which was a bit weird but also exciting for him, because this was his first true experience (other than the handjob) with the blue-eyed Dom.

Harry licked his lips nervously before he took the tip of the cock into his mouth, suckling lightly. He flitted his tongue over the head, remembering Mr. Sheeran’s words that the head was quite sensitive to pleasure. Like clockwork, Louis let out a moan, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. The Dom resisted his urges to pull or tug, however, keeping in mind it was Harry's first time doing this and knowing Harry’s limits.

The sub began to suck lightly on the head, already tasting precome. He inwardly moaned at the taste, letting out a pleased sound. He was just waiting for words of encouragement from Louis — needed praise in order to know how well he was doing.

“So good, princess,” Louis moaned, tugging lightly on the sub’s curls where his hand was still. “Keep going.”

Harry hummed, sending vibrations all throughout Louis’ cock, causing him to moan even more. The sub smiled and began to work with his hands as well, sliding them up and down the parts he couldn't quite reach with his mouth and covering the man’s cock in spit. Every few seconds, he fondled the Dom’s balls as well, not forgetting to give those the attention they needed as well.

Soon, the boy felt Louis twitching slightly in his mouth, signaling his orgasm was near. And he was right, because Louis warned him before it happened. “‘M gonna come,” he moaned, tugging Harry's curls once more. “F–fuck,” he cursed as he came, shooting semen down Harry's throat.

Harry coughed and spluttered a little after he pulled off Louis’ cock, not expecting there to be that much come. He couldn't swallow most of it—only managed to swallow a few drops—but Louis didn't mind. He knew Harry was only learning, and, in his opinion, had given him an amazing blowjob for his first time.

“You okay, princess?” Louis asked once he’d come down from his high, rubbing his sub's back.

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “How was it?” he asked, gazing up at Louis innocently. He still hadn't bothered to get up off his knees.

“God, Harry,” Louis groaned. “It was fantastic — you've got quite the mouth on you, in more ways than one,” he said cheekily, holding out a hand for Harry to take.

The sub giggled, taking Louis’ proffered hand and standing up. “Thank you,” he said softly, dimpling. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course,” Louis murmured, holding his boy close and spooning him on the sub's bed.

The Dom ran his hands through his curls soothingly as they rested together, humming a sweet tune. Harry soon fell asleep in his arms, presumably tired from all the pleasuring he'd done. Surprisingly, Louis didn't feel too tired from his orgasm — he was more happy and relaxed than anything else.

So, he left the sub’s room quietly and headed downstairs to brag to the other Doms about his amazing experience.

_____

Harry woke up about an hour after Louis had left, feeling confused when he saw he was alone. Where had Louis gone?

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he sat up, a small, sweet smile coming to his face when he remembered what had happened earlier. He was undeniably proud of himself for pleasing Louis and applying everything he’d just learned that day so well. Except for the come swallowing, he thought with a frown.

To be honest, he was a bit disappointed in himself for not being able to swallow properly. Sure, Mr. Sheeran had said that it was okay, but he had really wanted to please Louis. The Dom had assured him that he had done extremely well and that he was being harsh on himself, but he knew that he should’ve been able to do more.

It wasn’t just his will to do well — it was expected of him.

Maybe that was what had driven him to do such things, but he found himself sitting at his desk and reaching for his laptop. He made sure the door was locked before typing in ‘how to give a blowjob’ and pressed enter.

The search results loaded, but he wasn’t satisfied. It wasn’t enough. So, he typed in ‘how to give a blowjob and swallow.’ The results were much more adequate this time. There were links to several websites, and he hovered his mouse over it before stopping right before clicking — who knew whether the websites would give him viruses or not? Besides, it’d be a pain to explain how exactly his computer had caught a virus, which brought him to another, quite serious issue.

He wasn’t supposed to be doing this.

He wasn’t supposed to be searching up stuff like this on the internet.

But, his door was locked, and he had good intentions in mind. He figured he could turn the sound down extremely low and stop the video if someone knocked. Having the door locked would most likely cause his Doms to become suspicious, but it was too risky to leave it unlocked. Besides, he decided he would have time to close out of the porn and explain to his Doms that he hadn't realized his door was locked, that Louis must have done it by accident when he left.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry slowly moved his cursor to a website that looked good, titled “www.teachingtwinks.com.” He giggled a little at the naughty name, never really considering himself a ‘twink.’ He supposed he technically was now, though. The website opened to a page full of pornographic photos of teens and young adults sucking on cocks — both real and fake. Harry blushed, pushing away the thoughts in the back of his mind screaming at him to exit out of the site. He could get away with this.

He clicked the video on the page, and it started with a tutorial. The video featured a twink kneeling before his Dom whilst sucking his cock. His Dom looked to be on the verge of his orgasm, letting out loud moans. The video paused just before the man could ejaculate and began instructions on the best way to swallow every drop of come given.

The tutorial mentioned once again that this would take practice, but eventually started in on the steps with visual assistance from the twink and his Dom. Harry anxiously looked back at his door multiple times, worried that one of his Doms was somehow going to open his door, even though it was locked securely — he was sure of it.

Turning his attention back to the video, he became engrossed in what the tutorial was saying because it had just gotten to the most important part about how to avoid coughing, choking, and spluttering the best. “Dirty Tricks,” as the video described their tips.

Suddenly, the young boy heard his door open slowly, the person obviously not sure if he was still asleep or not. Instinctively, he slammed his laptop shut, cursing himself for being so blatantly obvious and not thinking to just calmly close the tab.

He anxiously turned towards the door and felt like fainting when he saw none other than Louis standing there, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart, looking utterly dominant complete with a stern look taking over his features. Out of all his Doms, of course it had to be Louis. Fantastic.

“Harold,” the man said slowly, walking towards him fiercely. “What were you doing?”

“N–nothing,” he stammered, trying to calm himself down.

Louis just raised an eyebrow. “Harold,” he said in a low voice.

“Yes?” Harry squeaked, quivering.

Louis reached out, making Harry freeze and hold his breath nervously, before he rested his hand in Harry’s curls. “You’re not lying, are you?” He narrowed his eyes at the frozen sub and curled his fist in Harry’s locks, making the sub wince at the firm tug. “Because if you are, I’m going to call the others up. And then, we’re going to each give you five spanks until you feel ready to tell the truth. Trust me, princess, I know when you’re lying. So, let me ask you again. What were you doing?”

“I–I,” Harry stuttered, Louis’ threat making him too nervous to spit his wrongdoing out. “Um—”

“Alright then,” Louis cut him off, tugging his curls again. Harry squeaked, staring nervously into Louis’ eyes. “Let's go to the balcony and call the others up here.”

Before the sub could utter a word, Louis tugged him along by his hair, making Harry yelp and wince. When they reached the balcony that overlooked the living room, Harry gulped. His other three Doms all sat there contentedly, chatting and on their iPads or computers.

“Lads,” Louis called down to them, Harry quivering with fear. “It seems our little sub here has told me a lie,” he said eerily calm, making Harry even more nervous. “I promised him we’d each give him five spanks until he's ready to confess.”

The men’s expressions all changed from happy to sad to frustrated to irritated very quickly. When they began making their way upstairs, the blue-eyed Dom marched Harry back to his bedroom, sitting him on the bed. He knelt down and stared coldly into the boy’s eyes. “Are you ready to tell the truth, or are we going to have to spank you?”

By then, all four Doms were in the room, staring at him angrily.

Harry shook his head. “N–n–no,” he stuttered out, tears welling up in his eyes. “Ple—” he started, but was cut off when Louis turned him around and bent him over the bed, pulling his pants and boxers down in one go. The man landed two sharp smacks, making Harry yelp and squirm.

“O–okay!” Harry cried, reaching back to shield his bum with his hands. Thankfully, Louis ceased in his actions when Harry shouted, “I’ll–I’ll tell you, Sir.”

Louis made a small sound and said, “Well, go on, then.”

Harry let out a soft whine, letting his eyes flutter shut. He hated this. He knew it was stupid of him to do what he'd done, but still. It was for good intentions. “I … can I be let up?” he asked timidly.

“No,” Louis answered firmly.

“Why?” Harry whined with a pout.

“Because we said so,” Niall jumped in, startling the boy. “Now, go on and confess.”

Harry bit his lip anxiously. “I … was watching, um,” he said, trailing off with a whine. He was embarrassed. Having to confess to your Doms that you lied and broke many rules and watched porn was awful.

“Spit it out,” Zayn ordered sternly.

“I watched a video on blowjobs,” the sub blurted out, looking down at his feet as he admitted his wrongdoing. “S–sorry,” he added with a sniffle, standing up straight again once Louis released him.

Louis walked over to his laptop that still sat atop his desk and sat down in the chair silently. He opened the computer and called, “C’mere.”

Hesitantly, Harry approached the man, standing next to him. “Password?” he asked, not even looking at Harry.

“L-L-Z-N-H 94,” the boy spelled out, embarrassed about his sappy password — the first letter of all their names.

The Dom didn't even acknowledge the significance of his password. “You will not be allowed the privilege of a password now,” he told the boy sternly, typing it in.

“Okay, Sir,” Harry whispered, fiddling with his fingers sadly.

“Take away the password for your phone as well,” was all Louis said. “Now, please.”

Harry quickly obeyed, knowing he was in enough trouble as it was already. He looked up and blushed when he saw Louis had managed to pull up what he’d been watching.

“What's this?” the Dom said softly, indicating the screen.

“Um,” Harry stammered. “I–I didn't think I did a good enough job earlier, so I watched t–this,” he explained, embarrassed. He looked down and continued fiddling with his fingers.

Louis looked at him firmly. “If you have a question about something sexual, the correct thing to do is ask any of us — not search it up online,” he lectured sternly. “As your Doms, we want to make sure you're safe, and how can we do that when you're being careless on the Internet?”

The sub shrugged, biting his lip. “I–I don't know, Sir.”

Louis nodded firmly. “Exactly.” The man directed a look to the other men in the room, almost sharing thoughts with their eyes similar to what Niall and Zayn had done when they first ran into Harry. The sub resisted a groan, knowing he'd be in even more trouble for disrespect if he did so.

“Downstairs,” Louis ordered, putting a hand on Harry’s sub mark on the back of his neck. The five boys went downstairs and Harry couldn't help but groan when all four Doms sat down on the couch but placed a cushion on the floor.

“Kneel,” Niall ordered, still looking quite displeased. “And strip as well.”

The sub slowly removed his clothes, blushing all the while. I'm definitely getting spanked, he thought with a frown. Then, he dropped down to his knees, thankful that he at least got a cushion even when a punishment was due. He expected him to be ordered to go over each of their laps, but instead, Louis said quietly, “We need to talk, Harold.”

Oh god, Harry thought, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. Here comes the lecture.

“What you did was unacceptable,” Zayn said, making Harry drop his head, ashamed. “We set up rules to keep you safe. Don't you understand?”

“I understand,” Harry said softly.

“Which rule did you break?” Niall questioned sternly.

“No watching sexual stuff without permission,” Harry answered meekly.

“Correct.” Louis leaned back against the couch. “Do you think you deserve to be punished?”

Harry nodded, and whispered, “Yes, Sir.”

“What do you think your punishment should be?”

“A s–spanking?” Harry said timidly.

He expected Louis to agree and immediately pull him over his lap, but instead, the Dom said, “I don't know. I don't think that'll make you as repentant as it should.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. They're gonna paddle me. He shivered when Louis reached over and grasped his curls in his hand.

“I think I've just thought of a punishment for you,” Louis said softly. “One that'll suit your misdeed.”

Harry squirmed uneasily, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. Please don't be the fish oil again. He was startled when Louis released his curls, reaching to unzip his jeans instead. The boy’s eyes widened. How is a blowjob a punishment? he thought.

Once the Dom’s jeans and boxers were all the way down and off, he grasped Harry's curls again. “We're going to do something called cockwarming as a punishment,” he told the boy.

“W–what's that?” Harry asked, almost a little nervous to find out. “Will it hurt?”

Louis shook his head. “No, it won't hurt,” he assured. “But it should teach you a valuable lesson.” The man scooted back to get more comfortable on the couch, then began speaking again. “You will kneel obediently before each of us for ten minutes — forty minutes in total — with our cocks in your mouth.”

“I … okay,” Harry replied with a nod. He still didn't see how this was a punishment, until Louis explained further.

“However, there's a catch,” he added with a smirk on his face. “You will not be allowed to suck — you will simply kneel and satisfy our cocks with your warm mouth. Because you wanted to swallow semen so badly, you won't be given any.”

The sub nearly spluttered again. This punishment seemed pretty degrading, like he was just being used by his Doms.

At the nervous look on Harry's face, Louis added, “Remember, you are always welcome to use your safeword,” he reminded. “If you're feeling red, just pull off and say red; if you're yellow, lightly tap my thigh three times, okay?”

“Okay, Sir,” Harry answered apprehensively.

The blue-eyed Dom nodded his approval. “Tell me what to do if you're yellow or red,” he ordered, just for good measure.

“If I'm yellow, I tap your thigh three times; if I'm red, I pull off and say red,” the curly-haired sub answered obediently.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, patting Harry's head. “Let's begin. Liam, you have the stopwatch?” he asked the other man, to which he received a nod, the man holding up his phone. “Then let’s start.”

Quivering, Harry leaned forward, uncertainly stopping. “Go on,” Louis said softly, running gentle hands through his hair. “Colour?”

“G–Green,” Harry answered, licking his dry lips before taking Louis’ shaft into his mouth. He uncertainly suckled a little until Louis stopped him with a stroke to his hair and a soft murmur of, “No sucking.”

Harry stopped, just kneeling there with his Dom’s cock in his mouth. Louis wasn’t even hard. Instead, his shaft was soft and flaccid in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed a bit to prevent himself from drooling, and moved his tongue underneath Louis’ cock a bit — he couldn’t help it! It felt weird just sitting there with a cock in his mouth but not doing anything.

“Liam, fetch the beers, will you?” Louis said, looking relaxed as if he didn’t have a submissive at his feet with a cock in his mouth. “Any suggestions for movies, lads?”

“Deadpool,” Niall suggested excitedly, opening the beer Liam handed him. “Love that movie.”

Harry whined softly at that, desperately wanting to watch the movie as well. It kind of sucked being so excluded, but he knew he deserved it. That didn't mean he liked it, though.

“Hush,” Louis ordered sternly, taking a sip of his beer. “Be a good boy and warm my cock.”

The sub kneeled quietly after that, resisting all his urges to whine and pull off Louis’ cock so he could see the movie too. However, he wasn't feeling yellow or red, so he couldn't and wouldn't do that. He wasn't enjoying himself at all, but he knew punishments weren't supposed to be pleasant for the Dom or sub.

He could hear his Doms laughing and drinking as the movie began, and he whimpered jealously, sucking on Louis’ cock by accident once more.

The Dom gave him a stern look. “No sucking,” he rebuked. “Do I need to add extra time?”

Harry quickly shook his head, wanting to get off his knees and join his Doms in watching the movie and drinking. He knew he’d most likely be able to watch the movie with them afterwards, although drinking was clearly not going to happen.

Thankfully, the ten minutes with Louis’ cock in his mouth were over. However, he still had three others to attend to. Harry pulled off when Louis announced that he was a quarter way done from his punishment being completed.

“Colour?” Niall asked as Harry shuffled over to him, jaw aching a little.

“Green,” Harry answered, wanting to get it over with and watching Niall unzip his jeans. He hummed happily when Niall massaged his jaw a little. Harry gulped when he saw the size of Niall’s shaft — he’d thought Louis was big, but it was clear that Niall was bigger than the blue-eyed Dom.

Harry had managed to take at least three quarters of Louis into his mouth, but Niall? He wasn’t sure if he could even do half! Niall laughed, seeing the look on Harry’s face, and assured, “It’s your first time. Don’t worry about it.”

Harry uncertainly began to take Niall’s cock into his mouth, inch by inch, until he couldn’t go any further. He was pretty sure he’d done a little bit less than half, which wasn’t bad, in his opinion. Especially if he considered the size of Niall.

The sub kneeled with Niall’s soft cock in his mouth for five minutes before the Dom spoke up. “I want to try something,” he murmured, grasping Harry's curls and gently gliding his mouth off him. The other Doms had taken a break from the movie, eyeing the blond Dom and their sub curiously at his words. “C’mon, up on the couch,” he ordered, patting his lap. “Lie down on your stomach, cock back in your mouth.”

“Y–yes, Sir,” the young boy answered hesitantly, confused by this new position. He decided not to question the man, though, and obediently followed his orders. The position wasn't the most comfortable, especially since it forced the man’s cock a little deeper into his mouth. He desperately refrained from sucking the cock for comfort.

Suddenly, he felt a warm, calloused hand running down his back, massaging his tense muscles there. The boy nearly moaned but was stopped by the cock in his mouth. Niall's hand traveled even further down the length of his back and eventually stopped at his bum. Instinctively, Harry sucked a little on the blond man’s cock, seeking comfort — even though it was from a cock.

Niall landed a light smack to his right cheek, causing Harry to gasp and whine, ceasing in his sucking. “No sucking,” he reprimanded. Soon, the Dom’s fingers were prodding at his hole, circling it teasingly. He let out a long whine when a dry finger entered him, trying desperately to look back and see what Niall was planning to do.

That task proved to be unsuccessful, so he kept his gaze forwards, facing the couch where Louis was sitting. However, he noticed that the blue-eyed Dom wasn't sitting there anymore.

The fingers at his hole weren't Niall’s — they were Louis’. Harry wiggled around at this realization, finding the situation even more degrading. It was like his Doms had some submissive to use and play with while they enjoyed themselves and drank and watched TV, not paying any mind to him apart from his most private places.

He let out another soft whine, and Niall seemed to understand that he wasn’t doing it to misbehave on purpose. “Shhh,” the blond Dom soothed, running a hand through his messy hair. “You’re being a very good boy for us, behaving and taking your punishment so well.”

Harry just twitched and jumped a little when Louis once again circled his hole, teasing with his fingers. They entered again, pulling out and going back in. Harry couldn’t help but try and push his bum back every time Louis pulled away. He found himself growing harder, and by the time his ten minutes with Niall was up, his own cock was rock hard.

He wriggled around a bit on Niall’s lap, eyes glazed over from the finger fucking, trying to get some friction on his cock.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Louis scolded, tugging his hair firmly, making Harry shiver. “You’re not allowed to come — not yet, at least.”

“Up, little one,” Niall murmured, patting his bum.

The sub pulled off Niall's now wet cock, slowly sitting up and getting off the couch. He blushed when he saw Louis standing there looking all dominant, embarrassed that he’d been playing with his hole.

“Go on to Zayn now, Harold,” the man demanded.

“Yes, Sir.” The boy scurried to Zayn, dropping to his knees and opening his mouth.

The brown-eyed man smirked. “Nope, up here,” he ordered, patting his lap like Niall had done. Harry bit his lip uncertainly, not liking the humiliation of being rock solid and not allowed to come in front of his Doms. He obeyed, though, laying himself over Zayn's lap and getting situated. He noticed Louis and Niall weren't sitting on the couch in front of them anymore, so he guessed they'd gone to get more beer or something. The young boy wiggled to get himself more comfortable — or as comfortable as he could be whilst gagged with a cock.

Harry wondered what Liam was doing, as the man hadn't touched him yet, and he was obviously going last. His question was answered when he spotted the man entering with some bags of chips, pouring them in a bowl on the coffee table. The man plopped down on the couch casually, as if there wasn't a naked boy sucking another man’s cock right next to him.

His theory of Louis and Niall having gone to get more beer was proved wrong when he felt yet another hand resting on his bum. The hand didn't do anything, just rubbed his bum in what seemed like a soothing motion for a few seconds, until the Dom placed his other hand on the other cheek and pulled them apart, displaying his tiny, pink hole.

The sub whined loudly, beginning to wriggle around and suck the cock in his mouth once again. Without thinking, he pulled off Zayn's cock and whined, “N–no!”

Louis asked softly, “Colour?”

Harry groaned. “Green,” he answered. He didn't feel the need to say yellow or red because he could take it — the humiliating and degrading punishment — he just didn't like it. But he reminded himself that was the point. Zayn gently guided his cock back in Harry's mouth, making Harry let out a breath through his nose. “Only pull off if you need to colour, okay?” he reminded gently, receiving a nod from the sub.

He wasn't prepared when he felt a tongue at his hole. He bit back a squeal, accidentally sucking hard on Zayn’s cock once again. Zayn gave his hair a sharp tug in reprimand, and Harry forced himself to relax.

It was hard to lay still when a tongue was flicking at his little rosebud in between his cheeks. He couldn’t help but keep squirming around. He made a small, muffled sound of surprise when he felt cold fingers run up his spine, around his ribs, and under his body. The hand was pillowed in between Harry’s body and Zayn’s lap, but it moved around nonetheless.

The tongue continued to flick at his cute hole, while the other hand began to pinch his nipples. Harry whined around Zayn’s cock, rubbing his own cock against the man’s legs in order to get some friction.

“Uh uh,” Niall tutted, pinching his nipples in reprimand, causing the boy to cease in his actions. “No sir — we don't hump when we don't have permission,” he said firmly, scolding the sub as if he was a little kid.

The blond Dom’s hand continued to rub his nipples, alternating between pinching and squeezing every few seconds. Louis blew on his hole as well, making Harry shiver and squirm. He let out a moan around Zayn’s cock when Louis’ tongue did even more sinful things.

He almost lost control of his nearing orgasm when Louis sucked lightly at his twitching hole. Niall had reached out and tightened his hold around the base of Harry’s cock, preventing an orgasm. The boy was half thankful and half indignant. He knew that if he’d come, then his punishment would probably increase, but he was desperate now.

He was grateful when ten minutes with his mouth around Zayn’s shaft was finished — now only Liam was left. Harry approached the last Dom, slightly worried that the other Dom would place him in the same position as Zayn and Niall. He was thankful when Liam just gestured for him to kneel on his cushion on the floor.

“Thirsty?” Liam inquired.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered, licking his dry lips. Thirty minutes with a cock in his mouth was taking a toll on him. Liam twisted the cap of a water bottle and brought the water to Harry’s lips, insisting that he would feed him.

Harry drank thirstily — the cold water felt amazing inside his dry mouth. He let out a sigh of relief and signaled to Liam that he was finished. The Dom placed the water back on the coffee table and said with a raised eyebrow, “Ready?”

Harry went down on Liam’s cock, not sucking, just letting Liam’s flaccid cock rest on his mouth. The Doms had returned to drinking and watching their movie, making Harry feel relieved. They weren't going to tease him anymore!

“Come up,” Liam ordered a couple minutes in their session, making Harry inwardly groan. He just wanted a break or an orgasm, but neither were going to happen, it seemed. The Dom positioned him just like he'd been before, feeding his cock through Harry's lips again once he was settled. He ran his hand through the boy’s curls, wanting him to relax before he got started.

Once he felt the teen was calm enough, he reached a hand in between their bodies and grasped Harry's still hard cock with his thumb and index finger. The sub gasped, trying not to squirm. He wanted to be good.

However, it was extremely difficult to be good when Liam lightly ran his fingers along his cock, almost tickling him. The others’ attention was on him once again, prompting him to turn his head to the side in order to avoid their hungry gazes.

Liam continued to slowly and lightly run his fingers along his length, occasionally rubbing the head with the tip of his thumb. The touches felt amazing, but they weren't quite enough for him. He absentmindedly sucked on the cock in his mouth due to Liam's distracting fingers and whined when he received a spank. “No sucking,” the Dom scolded. Harry felt like he'd heard those words a billion times in the last several minutes.

As the man continued teasing him with his fingers, Harry felt his orgasm building and building. He really wanted to be good, didn't want to disappoint his Doms and earn another punishment, but the feeling was too good.

Unable to hold back, he pulled his mouth off of Liam’s cock and let out a loud moan. He shuddered as he orgasmed, pleasure rushing through his entire body, erupting inside of him. He let out another soft moan before he went limp, drenched in sweat.

That’s when he realized what he had done.

His eyes widened and he felt tears prickling behind his eyes — he had failed to follow his Doms’ directions. He sat up abruptly, covering his mouth with his hands as he let his tears fall. “‘M sorry, ‘m sorry!” he cried, looking down worriedly. “I didn't mean to,” he said pitifully, wiping his eyes frantically. Here comes the yelling and more punishments and the disappointment.

Instead of receiving a hardcore scolding and added punishment, however, all four of his Doms rushed over to him, tackling him in a group hug.

Pulling back, Louis ran a hand through the sub's hair. “You're okay,” he soothed. “You're not in anymore trouble.”

“W–what?” Harry asked confusedly, shocked. “But I—”

“You're learning,” Liam added nicely. “We teased you quite a lot, and you weren't wearing a cock ring to help,” he reassured. “You were a very good boy.”

“Really?” the sub asked uncertainly, a small smile coming onto his lips. “I was good?”

“Yes, you're always good,” Niall said. “Your choices aren't always good, but you are.”

“Thank you,” the boy said and breathed a sigh of relief.

“This will be the only time we allow this to slide, however,” Zayn jumped in. “If there is a next time, you'll receive added punishment for coming without explicit permission. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry murmured with a nod.

“How about we shower then finish this movie and cuddle, yeah?” Louis suggested, heading to the stairs with the sub's hand in his.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a dimpled smile.

“Go on,” Liam said, patting his bum with a grin.

Harry stuck his tongue out petulantly, the guilty feeling that had been churning inside his stomach during the punishment now gone. What Ms. Edwards had taught him at school actually made sense to him now. He quickly showered, slapping the Doms away when they teasingly offered to help.

He came out of the shower, hair still damp, feeling refreshed and relaxed. When he arrived downstairs, he found out that his Doms had rewinded the movie to the beginning. “We can watch it from the start,” Niall said with a grin. “C’mere!”

Harry sat down, sandwiched between his Doms. Five minutes into the movie, he was out like a light, exhausted but happy, and maybe a little bit in love.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Mentions of orgasm denial, mention of cold shower as a punishment (but not for Harry), verbal and physical bullying, mean name-calling, a little bit of violence (nothing self-harmful), mention of kneeling, sick!Harry, vomiting, and slight crossdressing (panties).
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but we hope you still enjoy! This goes to all the people who wanted sick!Harry XD it's not the main focus, but it's still there! Enjoy!

Harry was going to fall asleep. He swore he was going to fall asleep, and that would not be a good thing considering he was in Mr. Sheeran’s class. They were discussing the proper way for subs to act around their Doms’ colleagues and friends, and the sub promised he was interested in the topic — he really was; he didn't want to embarrass his Doms by acting out by accident at some point — but the thing was, he'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before. His Doms didn't want him staying up past 10:30 on school nights, but he’d had too much caffeine and he was paying for it.

“Harry!”

The sub looked up, startled. He hadn't realized he'd begun to fall asleep, his head resting on his arms on his desk. There was so much on his mind, especially since Luke wasn't there — he was at home, sick. He also had lunch after this class, and he didn't know who he was going to sit with. He supposed he could sit with Nick, but Luke still wouldn't be there to stop any bullying from happening.

He directed his attention to Mr. Sheeran, who looked stern. “No falling asleep in class. Pay attention, please, or else I'll call Mr. Payne in here,” he threatened.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Harry apologized politely. “I'm listening.”

The red-haired man gave him another firm glance before he returned to teaching. “How are submissives supposed to interact with their Doms’ colleagues and/or friends at a social gathering?” the teacher asked the class, causing multiple hands to raise.

A blonde girl in front of Harry frantically waved her hand around, prompting Mr. Sheeran to call on her, “Susan.”

“We should greet them politely and address them as either ‘Sir’ or ‘Ma’am,’” she answered confidently.

Mr. Sheeran nodded. “Yes, but what else?” He was clearly looking for more information in her answer. After the girl pondered for a few seconds and said she didn't know, the teacher turned to Harry. “What do you think, Harry?”

“Um,” Harry stammered. “Only greet them with permission?”

“That's a good guess, but no,” Mr. Sheeran said. “You don't need permission to greet them — unless your Dom requires that — but you should wait to speak to them until they've spoken to your Dom or Doms.”

Harry nodded in understanding, trying to take notes on the lesson. They had their first test coming up in two days, and he needed to do well or else his Doms would pull him out of the school. The bell interrupted Mr. Sheeran’s lesson, though, and Harry reluctantly packed up his stuff. He wasn't excited for lunch at all.

He was fumbling with the combination lock on his locker, when he heard Nick’s voice behind him. “Hey! Little Curly!”

Harry opened his locker and turned around with a big smile. “Hi, Nick,” he greeted his friend. “How did yesterday go?”

The other sub had gotten into trouble after giving quite a few inappropriate answers, resulting in a zero, on Ms. Edwards’ test on proper punishments a sub should receive if they misbehaved.

Nick grimaced. “Not too well,” he admitted, watching as Harry shoved a few papers into his locker. “My Dom — he’s quite insistent on the fact that he wants me to behave well and be appropriate. He took the test paper and told me to choose one punishment from there, telling me that if I chose an easy one on purpose, he’d just choose for me.”

Harry winced. “So what punishment did you take?” he asked, sympathetic for his friend, although he had deserved it.

“Orgasm Denial and a cold shower.” Nick sighed mournfully. “I originally chose cold shower for the punishment, but Dylan thought it wasn’t enough, so he added Orgasm Denial to it.” Nick shook his head. “Fucking horrible — having a boner and then the cold water putting it back down against your will.”

“Aww, little baby got punished?”

Harry and Nick both turned around with scowls on their faces, recognizing the voice immediately. “Go away, Colin,” Nick said, rolling his eyes as Harry put his backpack back on.

“Shut up, bitch–boy,” the other boy snapped and slammed Harry’s locker shut. Harry barely managed to pull his hand out of his locker on time before it got smushed.

Harry gaped for a minute, then shook his head in disbelief. “Let's just head to lunch,” he whispered to Nick. “I don't want any trouble.”

“You don't want any trouble, huh?” Colin said mockingly. “Take your collar off, then.”

The curly-haired sub’s eyes widened. “W–what?” he stuttered, placing a hand on his collar instinctively.

“You heard me,” Colin challenged. “Take. Your. Collar. Off,” he ordered through gritted teeth. Harry didn't understand how a sub could have this much power and control within him. It didn't make sense.

“No,” Harry mustered up the courage to say, although his lips quivered slightly.

Nick stood off to the side and watched the encounter unfold, until Colin decided to take this too far.

“I'll just yank it off you, then,” the bully threatened, preparing to do as he said.

Nick had had enough. He took a deep breath, convinced himself he could do this, and ran forward, charging at the bully. Colin was clearly surprised, not expecting the other sub to tackle him and push him to the ground. Nick punched him in the eye and jaw before Colin relented and screamed, “Stop!” Letting out a sigh, Nick thought through his options. He could continue giving Colin what he deserved, or he could stop before a teacher or a tattling sub found them.

He ceased in his actions, letting the bully stand up. “Never bother us again!” he screamed at the boy. “Leave!”

Colin rolled his eyes, not seeming phased at all. Before Nick could do anything to stop him, he slammed Harry into the lockers, yanking his collar, effectively choking him. “I'll get you to take this off someday,” he said with a glare. “You don't deserve to wear it, and you don't deserve him, either.” The sub let go of Harry when he nearly looked blue, dropping him to the floor and walking off to lunch.

“Are you okay?” Nick asked a teary Harry.

The other boy took in a deep breath and forced himself to nod. “Yeah,” he said. “Let's go to lunch.” He forced a smile and began walking with his friend.

However, before they could make it to the cafeteria, a strong force pulled Harry back by his backpack. The sub squeaked, his back colliding with a hard chest.

“Hey, whores,” an unfamiliar voice taunted. “I'm a friend of Colin's. Excited to see me?”

Harry shook his head rapidly, tears forming in his eyes. Before he could reply, Nick took his chance. “Leave us alone,” he said firmly, though there was a little bit of uncertainty to his voice. “I'll tell Mr. Payne, Harry's Dom,” he threatened.

The boy laughed humorlessly. “I'm not scared of that softie Dom,” he said and turned Harry around, effectively punching him in the stomach. The curly-haired sub fell to the ground, looking up at the boy with pleading eyes. The bully only shook his head and laughed before kicking Harry in the stomach and walking off, high-fiving Colin and his other friends as he did so.

“Harry!” Nick cried, tears streaming down his own face. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed — felt awful and guilty for not being able to do anything. He helped Harry up carefully, holding his hand as he did so.

“I'm okay,” Harry whispered, clutching his stomach. “I can't let Liam or the others know; they’ll take me out of school!” he exclaimed with a sob, attempting to stand up.

“Harry,” Nick said sadly, holding a hand around Harry's waist as they walked to the cafeteria together to stabilize him. “You have to tell them,” he whispered.

“No!” Harry screeched, halting in his steps. “If you tell them, I'll never forgive you!” he said angrily. “Please don't.” His voice softened and tears sprang to his eyes once again.

Nick hesitated but relented. “I won't.”

“Good,” Harry said, grimacing a bit in pain, unable to help but lean on his friend. They made it safely into the cafeteria without any other trouble — or so they thought.

The moment Nick reached for the handle of the cafeteria, a sharp voice behind them exclaimed, “Mr. Grimshaw!”

Nick and Harry both jumped, Harry wincing at the pain that flashed through his stomach and ribs. He scowled when he saw who it was, not exactly happy to see her. Nick didn’t seem too pleased either, grimacing and saying, “Yes, Ms. Edwards?”

The blonde lady rushed over, looking aghast. “Mr. Grimshaw, what in the world …? What have you done to Mr. Styles?!”

Harry and Nick both exchanged shocked looks, uncertain of what to do. Ms. Edwards snapped her fingers at Nick and exclaimed, “Out, right now. Principal’s office!”

“I … It wasn’t me!” Nick stammered, eyes wide.

“Lies,” Ms. Edwards snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. “Right now, Mr. Grimshaw. Your Dom will be hearing of this, and I’m sure he won’t be pleased by your behaviour!”

Helplessly, Nick left with a frown and a scowl on his face, giving Harry a shake of his head when Harry opened his mouth to protest. Who was he going to sit with at lunch now?

“Mr. Styles, I expect you to inform your Doms of this incident by tonight, or I will see to it that they hear about it myself,” Ms. Edwards ordered the boy, her stern voice leaving no room for arguments.

Harry nodded frantically, honestly quite scared of the woman and not knowing what to do. “Yes, Ma’am, I will,” he agreed, still clutching his stomach.

“Very well,” she replied, her expression turning kinder. “Now, do you need the nurse?”

“No, Ma’am,” Harry answered with a shake of his head. “I'll be fine, thank you.”

_____

Harry was most definitely _not_ fine. Ever since he'd eaten lunch, his stomach and neck were killing him where he'd been beaten, and he felt ill. He inwardly cursed Luke for hanging around him even though he had been developing a cold.

The sub frantically adjusted his collar as he walked to Liam's classroom after school, trying his best to cover up his bruises like last time. He did his best to refrain from clutching his stomach, but that task was difficult.

Wiping some sweat off his forehead, he opened his Dom’s classroom door, forcing a smile as he walked inside.

“Harry!” Liam greeted him excitedly, grabbing his belongings and locking the door behind him. “How was your day?”

The younger boy desperately needed Liam to believe he'd had a wonderful day, so he forced the most enthusiastic smile he could muster and exclaimed, “Amazing! I missed Luke, but Nick is a great friend.”

“I'm glad,” Liam said with a smile, opening the passenger door of the car for him. “Learn anything new today?” he questioned once they were on their way home.

“Um,” Harry said, trying his best to think of something he'd learned. “I learned the proper ways to kneel in Mr. Sheeran’s class,” he told the man, figuring he’d think that was an interesting topic.

“Oh, that's awesome!” Liam exclaimed. “Very proud of you, Angel,” he praised, a big smile on his face.

Harry blushed. “Thank you,” he said shyly, unconsciously sniffling and wiping his forehead and hands of sweat once more.

“Are you hot?” Liam asked worriedly. “It's quite chilly outside,” he said with a frown. “Do you feel sick?”

“I'm just really sweaty — don't know why,” the sub said, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. “Probably got it from Luke,” he chuckled when they pulled in their driveway.

“Ugh, that little bugger, always wanting to hangout with my boy — even if he gets you sick,” the Dom said and shook his head, turning the car off.

“I’m fine, though,” Harry said, pulling a tight smile. “Don’t worry about it. A good night’s sleep will do me good.”

Liam, although he looked suspicious, just gave a small nod. “Homework?” he asked.

“Yeah. Michael gave us a few pages to read and highlight. Ms. Edwards wants two paragraphs on the changes of discipline over time. Stupid assignment,” Harry muttered, earning a light swat from Liam.

“Remember that one of your rules and expectations is to get good grades and do your best on homework and tests,” Liam reminded, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, barely managing to hold back his attitude. “May I be excused to go to my room now?” he asked. As time passed, he had quickly learned that his Doms preferred it when he verbally asked to do things instead of just walking off and doing whatever he wanted — even if that meant he had to ask every time to go upstairs.

“Go ahead.”

Harry took his bag, grabbed an apple from the kitchen table to munch on, and headed up the stairs. He sat at his desk with Ms. Edwards’ assignment, but he procrastinated, fiddling on his phone. He was bored to death, and eventually decided to resort to texting someone.

He frowned down at his contacts. He didn’t have a lot; his Doms always checked his phone to make sure he was using it appropriately, and not texting random strangers. They had almost freaked out on him when they’d found Nick’s number, thinking that Harry was hooking up with him, and Harry had to explain while facing four glowering, not so happy Doms.

Eventually they had understood and let it go, although Louis warned him that he was expected to tell them whenever he added a new contact into his phone. Controlling much, but Harry knew it was to keep him safe.

His finger hovered over Luke’s number, just about to tap on it to start texting, but figured that the other boy wouldn’t be able to reply due to his sickness. He remembered Luke telling him that Michael took his phone away whenever he got sick in order to make sure he actually got rest, and texting Michael and letting the red-haired Dom know that he was on his phone instead of actually doing his homework like he was expected to wasn't a good idea.

He decided to text Nick out of curiosity in what had happened to the poor sub who’d gotten blamed for Colin’s work.

_Harry: Hey_

_Nick: Hi_

_Harry: So? What happened?_

_Nick: He’s pulling me out of school :(_

_Harry: WHAT?!?!?!?!_

_Nick: LOL just kidding :)_

Harry groaned, nearly getting a heart attack. He didn't think he could survive with only having Luke as his friend at school, as Nick was his only other friend. The sub wanted to reply back and call him a dick, but his Doms checked his phone and he wasn't allowed to delete texts.

_Harry: That was mean :( Tell me what actually happened!_

_Nick: Sorry, Hazzy XD and I have a nightly paddling for a week. Not too bad, honestly. Thought he was going to rage on me tbh_

_Harry: Whaaat?! That’s unfair :( wasn’t even you, man! Honestly, just tell him!_

_Nick: I’ve already tried. You think I haven’t? Can’t get out of this .. ugh I hate Colin_

In Harry's opinion, a nightly paddling sounded excruciating, and he'd never even been paddled before! He shivered at the thought of it happening soon.

_Harry: Ouch! Hope you're okay._

Before he could reply anymore, a knock was heard at his door and typed out a quick goodbye message.

_Harry: Sorry, got to go!_

Louis had apparently just gotten home from the hospital, as he was still dressed in his slacks and button down. He must've had a busier day, because he could beat Harry and Liam home sometimes. “Hi, Harold,” the man greeted with a smile, sitting down next to the boy on his bed. “How are you?”

The sub suddenly remembered what Ms. Edwards had said. He had to tell his Doms about getting beaten up by tonight, or she would herself. The boy didn't want to lie, but he figured keeping it a secret would be fine. Tomorrow at school, if she told Liam, he'd convince the softie Dom that she had heard the wrong thing — he'd be fine.

“Pretty good,” he answered, trying to seem nonchalant. “Just a little tired, is all.”

Louis frowned. “Liam said you weren't feeling very well,” he commented sadly. “I want you to take a nap, alright?”

A nap didn't sound bad at all to Harry, actually. He really wanted the rest — figured he deserved it after such a hard day. “Yes, Sir,” he agreed, pulling the covers over himself.

The Dom kissed him on the forehead. “Sleep well,” he murmured, shutting the door behind him quietly and turning the lights off.

Harry tried to sleep for over an hour, but the moment he closed his eyes, his stomach started cramping up. It was extremely painful, but he didn't feel well enough to get up and ask his Doms for help. Suddenly, the pain became even worse, however, and the sub doubled over, retching his guts out all over his bed.

He must've been pretty loud, because his door opened and four frantic Doms scurried into his room. He couldn’t help but sob, shoulders heaving, and retched again as Niall patted his back. “S–Sorry,” he whimpered when he saw Liam and Zayn cleaning up his mess.

“It’s okay,” Niall soothed. “You couldn’t control it. Although, I think running to the bathroom next time might be better,” he joked with a teasing grin, trying to cheer the miserable sub up.

Harry gave a weak smile and shivered. He had been burning hot before, but now he was chilly and feeling cold as hell. “I–It’s cold,” he whispered.

Louis, who had been standing next to him, frowned and carded his fingers through the sweaty curls. “Harold, the heater’s on in your room.”

“It’s not enough, then,” Harry whimpered.

Louis exchanged a look with Niall and felt his forehead with a frown. “You’re burning up,” the Dom noted.

“No, I’m not!” Harry argued with another shiver — he swore he felt a cold draft in his room. His Doms were probably just crazy or something.

“Okay,” Louis just said slowly. He frowned, brows furrowed thoughtfully.

“It might help if we give him a nice hot bath,” Liam ordered. “Let’s get those clothes off of you, Angel. They’re messy.”

All thoughts of feeling like complete shit seemed to erase themselves from Harry's mind. _The bruises! What if they ask me about them?!_

“N–no,” he protested with a whimper. “C–cold.” He pulled his covers up even higher so as to prove his point.

“We know you're sick,” Liam started, pulling the covers back and beginning to unbutton Harry's shirt, “but let's not tell us no, okay?”

“Sorry,” Harry whined, slumping back in defeat and letting the man undress him.

As soon as the sub's shirt was off, Liam gasped. “What are these?” he asked worriedly, gently tracing the bruises with his hand. “Did someone do this to you?!” By then, the other three Doms were staring at his torso and ribs in shock as well.

Harry laughed nervously. “Oh, you know how clumsy I am,” he smiled weakly. “I just fell on my way to class.”

“I don't think so, Harold,” Louis said, though not unkindly. “Let me take your collar off. Are there any bruises anywhere else?”

The sub shook his head weakly, leaning forward so the Dom could unbuckle his collar. He was just waiting for more gasps to come, and sure enough, they did. The sub cringed, looking down and twiddling his fingers anxiously.

“Angel,” Liam said, gently tipping the boy’s chin up, “who did this? Why are you covered in bruises?”

Harry shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “Colin,” he confessed, “and one of his friends — I don't know his name.” The boy wiped his eyes. “I'm sorry,” he cried. “Don't p–punish me!”

Zayn’s expression looked devastated. “Sweets, you won't be punished because you were hurt,” he said softly. “We'll talk about this later. Let's let Lou get you in the bath now, okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a hesitant nod. He let Liam take his pants off, but left his boxers on. He blushed a bit, happy that his Doms had at least allowed him to keep his boxers on.

He squeaked when Louis picked him up easily, carrying him to the bathroom. “You’re burning, princess,” Louis said with a frown as he gently set Harry down and started to fill the tub up with water.

Harry scowled. “I said it’s cold as hell right now!” he huffed with another shiver.

Louis shot a look at him with a raised eyebrow and rebuked, “Harold, just because you’re feeling sick and cold does not mean you can do whatever you want or say whatever you want. I’m going to allow that swear word to slip this one time, but I do expect a _respectful_ apology from you. Now, please.”

Harry deflated, swallowing over the lump in his throat. “S–Sorry, Sir,” he whispered, voice cracking a bit.

Louis’ eyes softened a tad, and he said, “Go on. Brush your teeth before coming to the tub. I’m sure the taste in your mouth isn’t very bearable.”

Harry grimaced and immediately went to the sink, rinsing his mouth twice and making a face before beginning to brush his teeth. He sighed in relief as the tingly mint flavour flooded his mouth, and he finished up quickly, eager to get into the warm tub. He stripped himself from his boxers, not even caring about privacy anymore.

Louis helped him step inside carefully, asking, “Too hot?”

Harry shook his head and sighed as the warm water helped his shivers. Louis gave him a small massage, sitting at the edge of the tub, helping relax his muscles. “Is it okay if I shampoo your hair?” Louis asked. At Harry’s nod, he squirted some out and began to gently wash Harry’s hair, fingers rubbing at Harry’s scalp and making the sub sigh and shiver in happiness. Then they rinsed his hair, Louis washing his hands with water, and took his spot at the edge of the tub.

Harry gazed at Louis uncertainly for a few minutes, looking small with his wet hair, before he offered quietly, “You can come into the tub too?”

The Dom was ready to protest, but at the sweet, innocent look his sub gave him, he couldn't resist. “Alright,” he agreed with a sigh, stripping his clothes and carefully stepping into the tub as well. Once he was fully in, he requested Harry scooch forward so that he could sit behind him.

Harry leaned against his Dom’s chest, sighing in happiness as the man ran his fingers through his curls. He was still feeling slightly crappy, but his stomach felt much better after throwing up, and Louis’ soothing touch relaxed him, keeping his mind off everything.

“You're so cute,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry's cheek. “I'm so glad I have you.”

The sub blushed, giggling. “I'm glad you're one of my Doms, Louis,” he admitted, cheeks flaming even more. “Can't believe I'm saying that,” he laughed, embarrassed.

Louis chuckled, continuing to gently card his fingers through Harry's curls and lightly run his hands up and down the boy’s smooth torso. “I'm so sorry about these,” he murmured, lips pulling into a frown.

Not really wanting to discuss the situation yet, Harry just nodded, nuzzling into the older man’s chest even more.

The Dom sensed the boy’s hesitance towards the topic, choosing to plant kisses all over the boy’s hair and face, making the teen squeal. “Louissss!” he whined, dimples popping out.

Louis laughed. “Alright, we should probably get out now, princess,” he declared, grasping Harry's hand and assisting the boy out of the tub.

Harry pouted a little but got up, shivering as the cool air hit his dripping wet body. Louis bundled him up with a large fluffy towel, saying, “We don’t want you to get even more sick.”

Harry looked up at his Dom, who was dripping wet but hadn’t bothered to get a towel for himself. Harry frowned. “You’ll get sick too,” he argued.

Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, and just silently grabbed a white bathrobe for himself and continued to dry Harry. Harry squealed when the blue–eyed Dom tousled his hair with the large towel. “Wear these.”

The man passed Harry a pair of blue flannel pajamas, saying, “To keep you warm.”

When Harry took the pajamas from Louis and unfolded them to put them on, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a pair of neatly folded panties tucked inside the pajamas. Groaning, Harry whined, “Panties? Really?”

“They're pretty,” Louis exclaimed happily, drying himself off. “Please?” he begged and gave Harry a pleading look, choosing not to address the sub's attitude.

Harry couldn't resist the man’s adorable face, so he reluctantly slipped the panties on before putting his pajamas on as well, wanting to make Louis happy. Louis always deserved to be happy, in his opinion.

“Alright,” Louis began once he was all dried off and dressed. “Let's go downstairs and talk. You feeling any better?”

The sub nodded. “My stomach doesn't hurt anymore — aside from the bruises,” he said, rubbing it slowly to ease the pain from the bruises. “I still feel cold, though.”

Louis made a sad face and held a hand to Harry's forehead, checking for a fever. Coming to the conclusion he most definitely was too warm, he reached into the medicine cabinet. “Here, take this — it'll reduce your fever,” he ordered, giving Harry a pill. The sub did so and the two began to head downstairs to have the talk he was already dreading.

The blue-eyed Dom pulled Harry onto his lap immediately once they arrived in the living room where all the other Doms were, making Harry squeak. He relaxed into the man’s arms once he settled down, though, sighing happily.

“Are you feeling any better, Angel?” Liam asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. “My stomach feels a little better but I'm hot,” he explained.

“I gave him medicine for a fever,” Louis informed the Doms shortly. “Now, let's discuss what happened today. Can you tell us how all of this started?”

The sub bit his lip. “Well, it first started when I went with Liam to work,” he started to explain. “Colin was rude to me in maths class, then stopped me in the bathroom and yelled at me and yanked my collar,” he explained quietly, avoiding the men’s gazes. Liam gave him a pointed look, most likely feeling guilty for not telling the other men, but didn't act like he already knew. “I, uh, I had bruises around my neck.”

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose, jaw working furiously, and said, “Go on.”

Harry gulped at the look on the dark–haired Dom’s face, but just continued on swiftly. “I, uh, knew that if I told you about Colin and all of the bruises then I wouldn’t be allowed to go to school. And I really, really, _really_ wanted to go.” He lowered his eyes and glanced up through his lashes at his Doms. He swallowed a little nervously at the look on their faces — let’s just say the looks weren’t very pleased.

“So I lied to you and kept it a secret — I thought Colin would stop and get bored in throwing me around, but I suppose he didn’t. Um, Nick and I were walking to the cafeteria for lunch when he came over and began to bully me around again, and Nick punched him — only to defend me though, he didn’t do anything wrong!” Harry added defensively.

“We never said anything about Nick, Harold,” Louis pointed out. “Go on.”

“Um, so Colin stopped but one of his friends weren’t exactly happy with me either. I don’t know his name though.” Harry frowned. “He punched me a few times, and then they disappeared off to nowhere. Nick was helping me up when Ms. Edwards came and she thought Nick did it to me, but he didn’t! Now he’s getting a weekly paddling and he didn’t do anything! You gotta stop Dylan from punishing him!” The sub began freaking out.

“Calm down,” Niall soothed. “We understand it isn't fair for Nick to be punished, but it wouldn't be right for us to interfere with a couple we haven't met,” he explained sadly. “If we could do something, we would — trust me.”

Harry pouted, about to protest, but shut his mouth at the look on Niall’s face. “You won't be punished this time since you're feeling ill and this was the first incident,” Niall began, “but we need to make sure you understand how serious this situation is.”

Liam sighed, deciding to take over since he's mostly responsible for Harry while he's at school. “Our number one priority is to keep you safe. How are we supposed to do that when you don't inform us you're being bullied? If you had come and gotten me after you'd been injured, there would be more proof so we could get Colin and his other friend suspended, or even expelled, and I could've helped you then,” the man lectured. “I will see to it that Colin and whoever this mystery friend get expelled, and after that, I want full honesty from you about bullying. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied with a nod. He agreed with what Liam said, understanding the severity of the situation. He knew it was stupid to avoid the situation just so he could go to school, because his Doms still weren't pulling him out after all this, but he couldn't have been too sure then.

“We will be checking you for any bruises after school as well,” the man added, “just for your safety.”

Harry scowled, about to retaliate, but Liam cut him off. “This won't be for forever — just until we are able to trust you're being honest with us about your safety at school. Okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered sadly. “‘M sorry.”

“We know you are,” Zayn said, finally jumping into the conversation. “But we’re not going to say it again, Harry — you are to be completely honest with us. We give you trust, and in return you will give us honesty.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I agree with Zayn,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s curls. “It’s for your own safety. But take into mind, Harold, you won’t get off as easily as you did this time. Let’s hope there isn’t even a next time.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said earnestly. He leaned back and nuzzled Louis’ chest, mumbling, “Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Liam said with a smile.

“You’ll always be forgiven, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Mentions of paddling/caning in public, mentions of nudity in public, mention of masturbation, mention of leashing and collaring in public, slight crossdressing (panties), collars, kneeling, mentions of blowjob, dildo gag, humiliation, and spanking (paddle).

Harry woke up late on a Saturday morning with tears in his eyes. He'd just had a really nice dream, with his mum and stepdad and his sister. He and his family were all at home together, playing scrabble and watching movies cuddled together on the couch.

Ever since he'd started getting more comfortable with his Doms, he hadn't thought about his ‘old’ life at all. He was still extremely confused on how he'd gotten to the year 2300, because he'd been born in 1994, he'd thought. The boy liked to just be with his Doms and forget about his old life, since he didn't think he'd be able to go back somehow, but he'd been trying to forget for far too long.

He needed to see his family.

He missed his mum’s meals, and his stepdad’s jokes (although they were horrendous), and his sister’s playful insults. After a month of not seeing his family, he desperately wanted an explanation. The problem was, he didn't think there was a way for him to get one. None of his Doms knew how or why he'd arrived here, and he didn't remember anything except going to sleep in his own bed in his own bedroom and waking up on the street in an entirely new year.

The sub huffed, his thoughts tiring his brain much too early in the day (even though it was nearly 11:30 in the morning — still too early to be stressed). He headed to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face, trying to rid himself of any traces of sadness before he faced his Doms.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, all four of his Doms were sitting at the table, either reading the morning newspaper, drinking coffee, or sitting on their phones and chatting. Liam had cooked breakfast like usual — eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes all laid out in a buffet along the granite countertop.

“Morning, Angel,” the man said, standing up to give Harry a hug. “How about some breakfast?” he offered, ready to prepare a plate for the boy.

“Uh, sure,” Harry said slowly, still not in the best of moods. “Thank you.” The boy took a seat beside Louis and Zayn, digging into his food once Liam placed it in front of him.

“Morning.” Louis smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Are you feeling better? Still feeling a bit sick?”

“I’m a bit better,” Harry muttered. “Not feeling like total shit like yesterday.”

“Harold,” Louis reprimanded.

At the same time, Zayn said, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Harry scowled. “Just feeling a bit upset,” he muttered.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Angel?” Liam pressed a kiss to his cheek and sat down.

“Miss my mum.” Harry blinked rapidly. _You’re not going to cry_ , he told himself. _You’re not._ He saw his Doms exchange looks, but none of them commented on the matter, probably realizing it was a touchy subject.

“If it helps cheer you up, I’ll be having some colleagues come over for dinner for a work thing. They’ll probably bring their subs along. Cheer up, Harold, you’ll get to make some friends,” Louis told him.

Harry shrugged. “Okay,” he said quietly, not caring too much. He kind of wanted to be alone, but he did sort of want to talk about his mum. However, he didn't want to risk crying about her in front of the men, so he decided to leave the topic alone for now.

“If you feel unwell, then I can just cancel for another time,” Louis added kindly.

“No, it’s okay,” Harry answered immediately. “I’m fine.” He gave a small smile to try and justify his words, and continued spooning breakfast into his mouth. “I’m feeling much better.”

“Probably because you confessed,” Zayn said absentmindedly, bringing a cup of milk for Harry.

“Huh?” Harry frowned.

“You mean, ‘pardon me,’” Louis corrected immediately, making Harry stick his tongue out at him behind the Dom’s back.

“It’s possible for subs to get sickness if they’re fighting their submissive instincts that tell them to be good for their Doms. Your sickness probably got triggered from stress about constantly lying to us about the bruises Colin gave you.”

“Oh. I didn’t know,” Harry said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Niall smirked at him from behind his cup of tea and newspaper. “That’s exactly why you should be a good boy for us.”

Harry blushed and nodded.

“Have you done your homework?” Niall asked the boy, eyeing him from behind the reading glasses he wore to skim the newspaper.

The sub shook his head hesitantly. “Uh, not yet,” he admitted. “I was going to do it tonight …”

“Well, you'll have to start on it now, because you'll need to get dressed and ready for this dinner by 4:00, so we can set up and all that,” Louis informed him, making Harry whine and pout.

“But it's for Ms. Edwards’ class and it's hard,” he whined, sticking his bottom lip out. “And I have a little bit for Michael’s class, too.”

Louis looked stern. “You will complete your assignments to the best of your ability,” he said strictly. “If you need help, any of us can help you,” he added when he saw Harry look down sadly. “We'll always help you if you need it.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed with a nod. “I'll go do it now.” He got up and grabbed his papers from his backpack, setting them at his place at the table. He quickly read and highlighted the passages Michael assigned, not understanding a word they said but highlighted the stuff that looked important. Next, he moved on to the essay for Ms. Edwards’ class. After looking at the essay topic once more, he huffed, leaning back in his chair in defeat. “This is too hard,” he complained, covering his face with his hands.

“Let me see,” Louis demanded, reading over the topic on the sheet. He smirked once he did, saying, “I know quite a lot about this subject, Harold. Let me help you.”

“Of course you do,” Harry groaned with a playful roll of his eyes, handing Louis his pen.

“So, the best way to do Ms. Edwards’ change over time essays is to map out a timeline,” he explained, drawing the outline of a timeline on a separate piece of paper. “BDSM didn't start being a major thing until 2100, so let's start there. What do you know about discipline during the 22nd century?” he asked, looking so serious and so unbelievably sexy and nerdy in Harry's opinion. It was pretty hot.

“Uh,” he stuttered, becoming flustered. He desperately tried to remember what they'd learned about that time period, but his mind seemed to be blank.

“Don't remember?” Louis asked softly, noticing how nervous Harry was becoming.

“Not really,” the sub said with a nervous laugh. ”

Louis smiled kindly. “Okay. So, at the start, submissives could be paddled or caned publicly, but that's changed,” he said, writing ‘public paddling and caning’ under 2100. Harry shivered at that, absolutely hating that idea. Obviously, subs could still be punished by walking around naked or nearly naked, but that was better than being publicly paddled or caned. He remembered briefly discussing this topic in Ms. Edwards’ class, but he had felt too sick to listen very well.

“Then the law was laid down that no public paddling or caning would be allowed. It was, er, rather scarring to little kids, and it would cause distress for people like Littles or children, or would sometimes trigger other subs from past abuse — although, it was never abuse, mind you.” Louis wrote down ‘laws changed – no more public paddling/caning’ underneath the year of 2150. “Thankful for that, aren’t you?” Louis teased.

“Definitely.” Harry nodded with a shudder. He cringed at the thought of strangers seeing him being punished.

Louis chuckled, then continued. “Then, around 2175, the law changed and stated that subs 18 and older could walk around naked,” the man said, jotting that down on the timeline. “Thats a good one,” he said with a smirk.

Harry groaned. “Nooo,” he whined, shaking his head. “Don't like that one.”

The Dom simply shook his head with a laugh and moved on. “Alright. In 2200, a law came out stating that submissives couldn't be handcuffed in public, because some criminals pretended they were subs being punished and used that to get away from prison,” he explained.

The sub burst out laughing. “I can't believe people did that!” he exclaimed. “That's pretty pathetic.”

“Right?” Louis agreed. “Then, in 2225, a law stated that no masturbation or any sexual activity was allowed in public, except for sex shops or in their private rooms.”

“Thank god,” Harry said, relieved he didn't have to worry about seeing anything gross. He shivered. “Are we almost done?”

“Almost done,” Louis promised, moving onto the next one. “After that, a law came out that allowed submissives to be collared and leashed in public,” he said, making Harry run his fingers along his collar instinctively. He couldn't wait to get his special collar — wanted to show his Doms he was a good boy and deserved one.

“And finally, Doms and subs must both get a physical when they present their classification, and they must stay with the person the government matches them with unless a partner is abusive,” he explained, adding the last topic to the timeline. “Also, representatives from the matching office visit homes after matches to check on the couples and ensure they're in healthy relationships.”

This confused Harry. Clearly, his Doms weren't matched with someone, because they just took him home off the street. He remembered the little girl at Louis’ work mentioning this but had forgotten to ask about it. “Wait,” Harry spoke up. “How come you guys weren't matched?” He frowned.

Louis bit his lip. “Well, when we had all become of age and had each completed the test, we were matched as a foursome, but we didn't have a sub, so we were put into the system as ‘match missing,’” he said sadly, but a smile overtook his face at the next part. “But then, little Harold came along, and we figured out you were our match — we just couldn't have been matched with you before because you, uh, weren't here.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned. That was strange. Was that another way of saying that this world had been _expecting_ him?

“Harry?”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“Did you hear what I said? I asked if that was sufficient enough for you.” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Yeah. Um, thanks for the help.”

Louis nodded and wished him good luck, going to take a shower to get ready for his dinner.

Harry felt extremely awkward while he wrote the essay, blushing repeatedly at the words he was typing. He hoped Ms. Edwards liked it, because he was spending loads of his time on it. He had Louis read over it when he was done, and the Dom approved, deeming it an A+ worthy paper.

By the time he was finished with all his work, he wasn't left with much time to relax before he needed to get ready for Louis’ event. He allotted thirty minutes for himself to take a quick nap and sleep off his tired, sore eyes from crying, and when he woke up, he only had two more hours to get ready.

“Wake up, Harold,” Louis ordered, shaking the boy awake from his nap. “You need to get in the shower.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Don't wanna,” he whined with a pout, giving the Dom puppy dog eyes.

“I'll sit with you while you take a bath?” Louis offered. “We can talk and I'll throw in lots of bubbles.” The man smiled, offering the sub his hand.

Harry giggled. “Okay,” he said with a blush. He surely had been enjoying his time with Louis lately, which was funny because he'd thought the Dom was too stoic and strict at first. He'd quickly learned how to bring out the man’s soft side, though.

The Dom and sub went upstairs to head to the bathroom, although they took a detour to fetch some new, comfortable clothes. Louis had also fetched panties for him instead of boxers, but Harry figured that arguing wouldn't even change anything — Louis always won.

Just as the blue-eyed Dom had promised, he filled up the tub with warm water and lots of bubbles. Harry hesitated before asking, “Will you come in with me?” He looked up at Louis through his lashes, trying to look as cute as possible.

“I wasn't planning to, but I suppose I can,” Louis teased, helping Harry strip off his clothes before attending to his own.

Harry couldn't help but look up and down at his Dom — Louis had a smoking hot body, in his opinion. Strong but not overly muscled, with tattoos littering his skin and bringing out his beauty even more.

Harry jumped into the tub eagerly, always eager to share his baths with his Doms. Sitting in bubbles and water with his Doms just brought him comfort, there was no other way to describe it. Harry figured that it helped their bond grow as well.

He sighed in comfort and leaned back against Louis, skin touching the other’s. He shivered when Louis traced a hand over his collarbones and murmured, “You have a beautiful little body.”

“Not as good as yours,” Harry said with a frown.

“You're perfect,” Louis promised. “Trust me. You are the most beautiful human being I've ever met.”

“Besides Zayn?” Harry joked, making his Dom laugh.

“Zayn is pretty, gorgeous. But you're beautiful.”

“Sounds like the same thing to me,” Harry snorted, and squealed when Louis tickled his ribs.

“Lean back and relax,” Louis told him. “I need you to be as comfortable as possible for tonight.”

Harry obediently leaned back as Louis had said, placing his head on Louis’ shoulder, the Dom’s chest to his back. Harry traced the tattoos littering the Dom’s body and furrowed his brows.

“What's wrong, Harold?” Louis asked, pressing a small kiss to his cheeks.

“Nothing,” Harry mumbled. “I just … I want a tattoo, too.”

There was a silence and Harry gulped, wondering if he should've kept that to himself. However, all Louis said was, “Perhaps.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“I don't know if I'd like you to get a tattoo, Harold,” Louis sighed. “I like your skin this way — soft, pure, innocent. Besides, heaven knows how addicted you would get to covering your body in ink,” he added teasingly, trying to lift up the mood.

Harry cracked a smile, deciding that it wasn't worth turning sulky — he'd just bring up the subject again later. Instead, he nuzzled Louis’ neck, murmuring, “Is there anything specific I have to do tonight?”

“Not much,” Louis told him with a smile. “But thank you for asking. You're a very good boy, Harold.”

The curly-haired lad blushed.

“The subs will most likely be kneeling next to their Doms, and they may be quiet — some may not be allowed to speak without their Dom’s permission.”

Harry frowned. “What about me?” he asked. He didn't like the thought of not being allowed to speak at his own will, to be honest.

“We'll see,” Louis responded. “I'll talk more about it in detail when the others are also available to talk with — they may have something specific they want you to do. Now, I think that we've spent enough time in the water. However much fun it is, we should probably finish up and get out of the tub to prepare for our guests.”

Harry pouted. “Do we have to?” he whined. “Just five more minutes, please?”

Louis shook his head. “I've already given my orders, Harold. Now, scooch forward a bit so that I can wash your hair.”

The Dom and sub finished up in the bath quickly, Louis washing Harry's hair and body for him lovingly. Harry really didn't want to get out of the tub, but his hands and feet were turning pruney and he didn't like that. Louis assisted him out of the tub and helped him dry off, then handed the boy his outfit.

Harry put on the panties, jeans, and ridiculous shirt without question, making Louis smile proudly. His boy was learning so well. “Good boy,” he praised, kissing Harry's cheek. “Let's go do our hair now.”

The sub blushed and nodded, attempting to style his hair into a quiff. He huffed when it just wasn't working out, with his hair going in all different directions and not staying up.

“Here,” Louis said, grabbing a comb, “let me do it, princess.” The sub giggled and nodded, letting Louis work his magic. He glanced in the mirror when he was done and allowed a large smile to overtake his face at Louis’ work. His hair looked sophisticated and fluffy, like Louis’ did.

“Thank you,” Harry said with a blush. “I like it.”

“I'm glad,” Louis replied with a smile. He placed his hand on the small of Harry's back, leading him out of the master bedroom. “Let's go discuss tonight with the others.”

The other Doms were relaxing in the living room, already dressed and ready for the evening. They all looked _very_ hot, in Harry's opinion, with their black ties and button downs. He blushed instinctively and took a seat on the couch next to Louis, facing his other Doms.

“Let's talk about tonight,” Louis suggested. “Harold wanted to know what would be expected of him. Lads?”

Harry nervously crossed his legs and cleared his throat, hoping what they said wouldn't be anything too drastic.

“I think we’ll have you wear your collar tonight,” Liam said thoughtfully. “So everyone knows you're ours.”

The sub didn't have a problem with that; his collar didn't bother him as much anymore. He guessed he was just getting used to it after wearing it for weeks, because it no longer itched him as much as it did before. He could always tell the rough leather was resting around his neck, however, which he didn't like.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed with a nod.

He watched Niall murmur something to Zayn, who gave the blond man a nod in approval before the Dom spoke. “You are to kneel beside Louis at all times tonight, unless told otherwise,” he ordered.

Harry whined and pouted. “But why?” he asked petulantly. “Won't my knees hurt?”

“You'll have a cushion,” Zayn added.

“I really don't see the point in this,” Harry huffed. “This is dumb.” The boy crossed his arms, a frown overtaking his features.

“Harold,” Louis began sternly, “we've been teaching you more and more about this lifestyle and have been fairly lenient with you. This is something we've held off on because we know it's difficult, but it's part of being a submissive and having proper etiquette. I'm sure you'll learn more about it in Mr. Sheeran’s class at some point,” he explained, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry relented, pout still evident on his face.

“Every sub will be doing it; you won't be alone,” Liam put in, as if trying to cheer Harry up. “You won't feel out of place or viewed as strange — quite the opposite, in fact. I'm sure everyone will see how beautiful you are, Angel.”

“We don't want you to talk unless you've been given permission,” Zayn said quietly, raising an eyebrow when Harry spluttered indignantly. “It's not because we want to be controlling — it's because it shows proper respect to not only us, but also other Dominants that will be there, as well as the fact that it shows how much of a good boy you are.” Zayn rubbed Harry’s sub mark, making tingles run up his spine. “You're our good boy, aren't you?”

“Mhm,” Harry breathed. It felt nice and relaxing whenever one of his Doms rubbed or placed a hand over his sub mark — it was his body responding to the touch of his Dominant; he had learned it in school.

“Let's make sure you know the proper way to kneel for us,” Louis suggested, heading out of the room and to the closet in the hallway. He came back with a small, white cushion and placed it on the carpeted living room floor. “Kneel,” he commanded.

Harry obeyed, slowly dropping to his knees and assuming what he thought was the proper position for kneeling. However, his Doms seemed to want to make some minor adjustments.

“Spread your legs wider,” Zayn ordered, lightly tapping in between Harry's thighs. The sub followed his instructions, opening his legs about two inches more. “There we go. Good boy,” the Dom praised.

“Hands palm up on your thighs,” Liam ordered next. Harry followed those instructions as well, feeling oddly submissive at that moment. Ever since Zayn had touched his mark, he'd felt very eager to please and excited to make his Doms happy by following their orders.

All four of his Doms stepped back to take a look at him, Harry not being able to see due to his eyes being cast downwards at his Doms’ orders. He could hear the men talking amongst each other about how beautiful and ‘proper submissive’ he looked, causing him to blush madly.

“You may stand,” Niall said, offering the boy a hand up off the floor. “Let's go set the table for our guests.”

Harry happily helped Niall and his other Doms prepare their home for the dinner, humming to himself while he placed utensils and napkins at everyone's spot at the table.

Once he was finished, Louis approached him with his collar. “Turn around,” the man commanded, Harry doing so. He buckled the leather around Harry's neck and ran his fingers along it lovely. “Beautiful,” he complimented, kissing Harry's cheek. The man looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. “Oh! People should be arriving soon.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang right after the man said that, causing him to rush to answer the front door immediately.

Standing at the door was the nurse from Louis’ work, who Harry recognized as Katherine, and a tall man that Harry assumed was her Dom. “Hi!” Harry greeted with a smile, already forgetting his rule about speaking. His eyes widened at his mistake. “Sorry,” he whispered to Louis when the man gave him a stern look.

The man nodded in reply and turned towards the awaiting couple. “Hi, Katherine! Hey, Jack!” he greeted, hugging Katherine's Dom. He then turned towards his sub. “Harry, this is Jack, Katherine's Dom. You remember Katherine, yes?” he asked, smiling at the boy.

Harry nodded in reply and gave the couple a smile and a wave.

“Thanks for having us,” Jack said to Louis. “We all do need to discuss important matters regarding the hospital,” he added, leading his sub further into the house, Louis following them. The man showed the couple to the living room, and Jack sat on the couch before asking Louis for a cushion for Katherine to kneel on.

When he returned, the woman kneeled before her Dom on the cushion silently. She still hadn't said a word, only speaking to Harry through her kind eyes and smile. Harry stood off to the side awkwardly, not knowing what to do or where to go. All four of his Doms were seated and chatting with Jack, and the boy didn't want to interrupt them. However, when he grew the courage to glance at Louis, he saw the Dom's hard features and realized he had been supposed to kneel.

Biting his lip, Harry scurried over to the cushion that was still conveniently placed at Louis’ feet and dropped to his knees, assuming the correct position. He made sure his thighs were spread wide enough and his palms were facing up, because he didn't want his Doms to have to fix his mistakes in front of guests. That would be embarrassing — he'd seem like a terrible, untrained sub, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be a good boy for his Doms and show them he was adapting to this lifestyle well.

The doorbell rang again, and Louis got up to answer it once again. Harry watched the Dom leave the room with a longing look on his face, not wanting to have to face the awkward situation of kneeling in front of a Dom he didn't really know.

Harry fidgeted a little in his position, avoiding Jack’s gaze purposefully. He really did want to talk to Katherine, though.

He was surprised when the Dom spoke up. “Why don't you and Harry head off somewhere to chat?” he suggested, eyeing his sub and Harry.

Katherine agreed, and Harry hesitantly stood up from his position. He looked to his three other Doms in the room for approval, to which he received three nods. Smiling happily, Harry grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her with him to the stairs.

However, before the two subs could get too far, Louis stopped them from the entryway. Behind him was a man, seemingly without his Dom or sub, that Harry didn't know. “Where do you think you two are going?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Did you have permission to stand up from kneeling?”

Harry bit his lip. “Katherine's Dom suggested we talk,” he explained meekly. “And the others approved it.”

Louis nodded his head curtly. “Alright, then. Run along, I suppose.”

Harry took Katherine upstairs to a fairly large library they had inside the house and said, “You can sit down wherever you want. Get comfortable.”

“Thanks.” Katherine sat down on the nearest couch.

“It's good to see you again,” Harry offered, noting that it was a bit awkward. “I'm glad you came. At least it wasn't total strangers in the house.”

“Yeah,” Katherine agreed. “I almost couldn't come, though.” She frowned and sighed.

“Why?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“Um, well, Jack — I mean, Sir — he, uh, got sick of my sass. I earned a punishment.” The girl pouted. “And he said I was only coming with him today because all the Doms’ submissives would be here. He's still a bit upset at me, though.”

“That sucks,” Harry said.

“Yeah. Have you gotten punished yet?” Katherine asked, curiosity flashing in her eyes for a split second.

Harry blushed intensely. “Um, y–yeah,” he stuttered nervously.

Katherine giggled. “Tell me what happened!”

The curly-haired sub thought that was a little personal, but he went along with it because he knew Katherine was sweet and meant well. Plus, she most likely asked him if he'd been punished yet in order to make herself feel less alone on the matter. The truth was, all subs did get punished at some point or another.

“Uh,” Harry said uncertainly. “I've been spanked, gotten fish oil in my mouth,” Harry grimaced, “been sent to the corner, written an apology note,” the boy paused. He didn't know if it'd be appropriate for him to tell her about his sexual punishment he received recently. He decided against it, but frowned at the length of his list of punishments he’d received. It seemed quite long already.

“Ew, fish oil,” Katherine commented with a look of disgust on her face. “I hate the stuff.”

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. “You've had it in your mouth, too?” he asked, glad he wasn't the only one.

She nodded rapidly. “Mhm,” she said. “Not fun.”

“Fucking nasty,” Harry grumbled, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Katherine’s eyes widened and she said, “Are you allowed to swear?”

“Uh, no.” Harry grimaced. “Don’t tell Louis or the others. Please.”

“I’ll tell Liam,” Katherine joked with a grin.

Harry laughed. “Not like he’ll do anything,” he snickered. “He’s way too soft to actually scold me, never mind punish.”

Katherine furrowed her brows. “He’s still your Dom,” she pointed out. “Shouldn’t you be sort of respectful at least?”

Harry waved it off dismissively. “‘S fine,” he assured. “Not like anyone will hear.”

The other sub frowned again but decided to let the topic go.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Harry's face suddenly contorted into a large, sneaky smirk.

Katherine laughed. “Why are you making that face?” she asked, poking one of his dimples. “What naughty stuff are you thinking?”

Harry’s smirk didn't leave his face as he spoke. “I know the perfect prank to pull on softie little Liam,” he announced deviously. “It’ll be hilarious, and we won't even get punished for it. Guarantee it.”

“Oh no,” Katherine remarked jokingly. “What is it?” she asked with a chuckle, leaning forward in interest.

“Okay, so,” Harry started, “we find wherever they keep the disgusting fish oil, and when no one is looking, pour some in Liam's food,” he explained, smiling proudly at his idea.

Katherine looked unsure. “I don't know,” she said and bit her lip. “If we’re caught, Sir will surely punish me, and I've already disappointed him today.”

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. Why were other subs always so doubtful before they did something fun? “We’ll be _fine_ ,” he stressed. “Just follow what I do.”

The sub could tell Katherine was about to object once more, but he stopped her before she could utter another word. “Trust me. Let's go!” He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, letting go when they reached the top of the stairs.

“Act natural,” he commanded her, to which she nodded. The two subs descended the stairs easily and found the kitchen to be quite crowded and busy once they reached the bottom. Harry chewed on his bottom lip, trying to think of a reasonable excuse to get rid of everyone in the kitchen.

“Harold!” Louis exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Harry's back when he and Katherine entered the kitchen. “Come say hi to your favourite people!”

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed upon seeing Luke. He smiled and hugged his friend before greeting the boy’s Dom. “Hi, Sir.”

Michael ruffled Harry's curls with a smile before he walked off to the living room with Louis and the others.

_Looks like I don't need a plan now._

“Luke, this is Katherine; Katherine, this is Luke,” Harry introduced the two. “Katherine and I, here, were just going to pull a prank,” he whispered to Luke mischievously. “Shhh.” He held a finger to his lips.

“Secret’s safe with me,” the other boy promised with a cheeky grin, “‘cause I’m joining.”

“Great.” Harry smirked.

“You don’t even know what the prank is,” Katherine laughed.

“Well, considering Harry’s in it, it’ll be good,” Luke joked. “Now tell me what it is!”

“Well,” Harry began with another devious smirk, “I’m sure you’ve had your share of eating fish oil, Lukey.”

“‘Course I have,” Luke snorted and shuddered. “Nasty stuff.”

“Well, then, we’re all in the same boat. It’s about time the Doms get their share of the filthy Omega 3 liquid, hm?” Katherine grinned, flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder sassily, making all of the subs laugh.

“It’ll be too hard to do it to all of the Doms’ food,” Luke pointed out. “Just choose one person; it’ll lower the chance of us getting caught.”

“Liam,” Harry said immediately. “He won’t even be able to lecture us like Louis would.”

“Or Michael,” Luke said with a grimace. “God, Hazza, you’re lucky to have never been on the receiving end of his lectures. He drones on and on about being a good boy, about mischief, about every possible thing just to make it even more boring!”

“Jack’s not much of a lecturer when it comes to punishments.” Katherine winced. “More of an ‘actions speak more than words’ type of guy. You guys have it better, seriously.”

Both boys winced but didn't comment on the matter. Instead, Harry perked up, saying, “I'll go get the stuff — no one's paying attention!”

Before either of the other two subs could say anything else, Harry had scurried off into the kitchen and quickly snatched the fish oil from its respective place in the cabinet he saw Zayn get it out of. He brought it back to where Katherine and Luke were, eyeing the bottle with a turned up nose. “This is disgusting,” he said, opening the bottle and sniffing it. “Ew — oh my god! We need to mix this so he doesn't smell it.”

Katherine made a face. “Definitely.”

“C’mon, guys! They're all in the living room!” Luke exclaimed, grabbing Harry by his shirt and dragging him into the kitchen, Katherine following behind.

Harry busied himself with finding Liam’s plate and dumping as much of the fish oil as he could into the food without it becoming obvious something was different. While he did that, Luke stood behind him and watched dumbly, buying his fingernails, and Katherine stood at the front of the kitchen, glancing behind herself to keep watch.

All of a sudden she whisper-yelled, “Guys! Hurry, put it away and sit down! They're coming!”

The two boys broke out into an anxious scramble, screwing the cap back on the bottle and shoving it back in the cupboard before taking their respective places beside the table with Katherine.

A large crowd entered the kitchen, with all four of Harry's Doms, Luke’s and Katherine’s Doms, and a couple Doms Harry realized he hadn't met yet.

“Well hello to you,” Liam greeted with a nice smile. “Aren't you all looking sweet and ready to eat?”

“That rhymed,” Harry said with a giggle, smiling as Liam shook his head and leaned down to kiss his cheek from where Harry kneeled.

The boy knew he should be feeling guilty for what he did, especially since Liam was showing him some extra love, but he didn't. Yet. He watched eagerly as the man took his seat and took his first bite of the spaghetti and tried his best not to burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

“Ugh!” Liam exclaimed, spitting the noodles and what he thought was his sauce out into a napkin. “What is in this sauce?!”

All three subs were holding in their laughter, while the Doms looked utterly confused, and Liam disgusted.

“I don't know, mate,” Zayn said suspiciously. “Bought it at the grocery. It's the kind we always get.”

Liam furrowed his brows and tentatively sniffed his plate of food. “What the …” he said under his breath, sniffing the plate again. Harry began to bite his lip in worry, then. “Is this _fish oil_?!” His gaze immediately went to Harry.

The sub finally relented and let his laughter out, doubling over in his seat. “That was hilarious! Your face!” he exclaimed, doubling over once again. “Now you know what it's like!”

He only ceased in his laughing session when he didn't hear the other two subs joining him. Harry looked up hesitantly, shocked when he saw the other subs looking at the most stern and angry look he'd ever seen on Liam’s face. He gulped. “Uh,” he stammered, attempting to think up a reasonable explanation for his actions, but he soon realized there wasn't one.

Liam just shook his head, anger still evident on his face. Harry couldn’t help but flinch when Liam snapped his fingers and said in a low voice, “You, young man, can go up to my office and stick your nose in a corner.” When Harry didn’t move, the Dom snapped, “Now!”

Harry jumped before rushing away, heart thumping. He vaguely heard a Dom — Jack, maybe — say sternly to Katherine, “Were you also involved in this, young lady?”

Harry didn’t catch Katherine’s nervous response, but it was obvious what the answer would be. He timidly opened the door to Liam’s office, gulping. Up until now, he had only been in Liam’s office for reasons such as cuddling, or that one time he was sucking Liam’s cock underneath the desk while the man was grading papers, although the Dom had never actually managed to get any grading done.

Harry inhaled sharply as he stood in the doorway. He wiped his palms on his trousers, trying to get rid of the sweat. Then, he forced himself to go to the nearest corner. It would be much worse if Liam came to see him in the doorway and not in the corner — it would probably make him think that Harry was being purposely disobedient. Which he was earlier, but not anymore.

The sub didn't know if he should strip his clothes or not, because Liam hadn't told him specifically what to do. He ended up deciding to keep his clothes on and simply stand facing the corner as Liam had asked, hoping he was doing the right thing.

It seemed like hours while he waited for Liam to come up and do god knows what. His hands continued to sweat, and he had to constantly move his hands from their locked position behind his back to wipe them on his pants. He held in his tears as he thought about what could happen to him and his friends. He knew, obviously, that none of the Doms in the house would ever abuse any of them, but punishment definitely wasn't fun. Disappointing your Dom was sometimes even worse.

He held his breath when he heard the door open, bowing his head while he tried to desperately hold in his tears. There was no way he would allow himself to cry before the actual punishment had even begun. The sub didn't dare risk turning around to see who had entered. He knew who it was, anyway.

“Turn around,” Liam demanded sternly and snapped his fingers. Harry obeyed immediately, bowing his head submissively.

Liam approached the sub, dominance apparent in his stance. “I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me if you think what you did was okay,” he ordered, grabbing Harry's chin with two fingers, effectively forcing the teen to make eye contact with him.

Harry crumbled. “W–we just wanted to have a little fun,” he stuttered uncertainly. “P–promise.”

“Mhm,” Liam hummed, clearly irritated. “Answer my question, please.”

“I just did—” Harry objected, but was silenced by Liam holding his free hand up in the air.

“No, you did not,” he replied, leveling Harry with a stern look. “You made up an excuse. Answer my question, little boy.”

Harry gulped. “No, Sir. What I did wasn't okay,” he admitted dejectedly. “But Katherine and Luke helped me!” he exclaimed at the disappointed look on Liam's face. “I swear!”

Liam nodded. “I understand that, Harry, and they will be punished, along with you.”

Harry felt his face fall, crestfallen, but he nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. Protesting and arguing would be futile; there was no point in it.

“The three of you felt the need to cause mischief together, so you will be punished together,” Liam said, voice still quite stern.

Harry gaped. “No!” he argued. “I’m not letting them see me get punished!”

“Excuse me?” Liam’s eyebrows shot up. “What did you just say?”

Harry shrank back — he had never seen Liam this stern, and it was making him nervous. He decided acting sweet and innocent would be best. “Liam,” he said, bottom lip sticking out as if he were a five-year-old, “Please don’t? I don’t want them to see!”

Different to his thoughts, Liam shook his head firmly, though his eyes did soften a tad. “I’m afraid not, Angel.”

The sub’s anger, distress, nervousness, and sadness seemed to come out all at once when he said something he knew he shouldn't have said and most certainly didn't mean. “I hate you!” he yelled quite loudly. “None of you ever listen to me!” He stomped his foot childishly and crossed his arms.

As soon as he realized what he'd said, he covered his mouth with his hands and took a step back. He didn't dare utter another word.

However, Liam didn't yell anymore like Harry expected him to. Instead, he frowned deeply. “I'm sure you don't mean that, Harry,” he said somewhat sadly. “Let's be a big boy now and get your punishment over with without a fuss.”

Harry simply nodded in reluctant agreement, allowing Liam to place a cold, calloused hand on his submissive tattoo and lead him out of his office. The Dom walked him across the upstairs hallway to Harry's bedroom, where the punishment would take place. In order to do so, though, the couple was required to pass the balcony that looked over the first level. Downstairs, the rest of his Doms and the other two Dom guests he hadn't met were sitting in the living room talking. Harry didn't know what about, but he did catch his name from Niall’s mouth, making him pout and gulp. Of course they were talking about him.

Inside his bedroom, when Liam opened the door and walked in with him, Katherine was already kneeling facing the corner, while Luke was kneeling in the middle of the room. Harry took a deep breath and risked a look up to Liam, waiting for instructions.

“Kneel next to Luke,” Liam instructed. “Head bowed, hands on your thighs with your palms facing up.”

Harry was thankful Liam hadn’t told him to strip — that would’ve definitely been embarrassing, especially in front of Katherine! He kneeled a few inches away from Luke, figuring that was best. He wasn’t surprised when Luke didn’t move or raise his head. After all, doing those actions would make it worse.

Harry couldn’t help but flinch a bit when he saw the Doms move in front of them, Jack instructing Katherine to come beside Harry. The girl quickly obeyed, not willing to make it even worse on herself.

“Why are we in this position?” Michael said, voice so deep and stern that it made shivers run up Harry’s spine. He thought he could feel his knees tremble a bit, and he cursed his sub instincts that were currently shrieking at him to obey and be a good boy.

The subs all remained silent, unsure of who the red–haired Dom was speaking to. After a moment of silence, the Doms seemed to understand that the subs didn’t intend to be disobedient, and Michael clarified, “Doesn’t matter who answers.”

There was another pause amongst the kneeling subs, trying to see who would answer. Eventually, Katherine just spoke timidly. “We were disrespectful.”

“In more detail, if you don’t mind,” Jack reprimanded, making the girl shrink back a bit.

Harry decided speaking up would be best. “We put fish oil in Liam’s food,” he said softly. “We were disrespectful, and we weren’t behaving in front of other Doms.”

“And why is that kind of behaviour unacceptable?”

Instead of answering the question, Luke raised his head, making both Harry and Katherine surprised, and retorted, “It’s not fair! We can’t even have a bit of fun without — OW!” The boy cried out in pain when Michael yanked his hair none too gently.

“Excuse me?” Michael said incredulously. “What did you just say to me, Luke Hemmings?”

“S–Sorry,” the sub whimpered. “O–Owww.” The boy sniffled when Michael released his hair, shaking his head and giving such a hard look to his sub that it made Harry almost begin to tear up.

“Your actions weren't simply having just ‘a bit of fun,’” Michael lectured. “They were completely unacceptable for a number of reasons, and you’re going to tell us those reasons during your punishment.”

Before Luke could ask what Michael meant by that (even though he knew he shouldn't), Liam spoke up. “First, we’d like to know why exactly you all chose to do this, and why you thought you could get away with it,” he ordered sternly, meaning business.

It was obvious his questions were directed towards Harry, so the sub gathered all of his courage and answered the man as best as he could. “We didn't really have all that much of a reason,” he said slowly, guilt beginning to fill his entire being. He realized Liam hadn't deserved that treatment. “I just wanted to have fun and show you how much it sucks getting punished.”

“Mhm,” Liam hummed, clearly unimpressed. “I see.” He knelt down and stuck a hand in Harry's hair and yanked, making Harry wince. “The only difference here is, I didn't do anything to deserve to be punished. You understand that?”

Harry nodded vigorously. “Y–Yes, Sir.”

“Now answer my other question,” the Dom demanded, not yet releasing the boy’s curls.

“You've never punished me before,” he answered quietly. “Didn't think you would.”

Liam's expression was unreadable, but Harry guessed he was a mixture of emotions: shocked, confused, and upset. “Harry, I am your Dominant as well, and I also deserve respect. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered sadly. “I'm sorry.”

The Dom didn't say anything — just stepped back and stood next to the other doms again.

Next, Michael directed his attention to Luke once more. “Why did you join in on this, young man? Did last time’s punishment not teach you enough?”

“No, Sir,” Luke replied shakily. “W–Wanted to be rebellious because I was s–still angry you paddled and caged me last week,” he explained.

Michael simply shook his head. “That is not, by any means, a valid excuse to act out and you know it,” he lectured.

Luke bit his lip but didn't reply, returning to his position with his head bowed.

Finally, Jack asked Katherine the same question.

“I wanted to have fun with my new friends,” she said innocently. “S–Sorry, Sir.”

“You all know this was completely unacceptable and we’re very disappointed in all of you,” Liam told the three kneeling subs. “We're going to begin your punishments now. Jack?” he said, gesturing to Katherine's Dom.

Jack, without saying anything, pulled out something from his pocket. He showed Katherine, and the girl’s face fell visibly. “Sir,” she whispered. “Please, don’t.”

“I know you hate the gag, Katherine,” Jack said unwaveringly. “And since you shouldn’t like punishments in the first place, this is fitting, don’t you agree?”

“I … just not that one,” Katherine begged, voice pleading. “Please.”

Harry snuck a glance, and blushed deeply when he saw what it was — a gag, but instead of a ball gag or a normal panel gag, it was a cock gag. The gag was designed so that the fake cock would be resting inside the mouth. It would obviously be uncomfortable and humiliating, and Harry felt a deep pang of sympathy for Katherine.

“Colour?” Jack continued on, ignoring Katherine’s pleads.

“Green,” the girl sniffled, looking absolutely miserable. “May I ask a question, Sir?”

“Go on.”

“How long will I have the gag in for?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “However long as I see fit.”

Katherine just sniffled and decided not to protest, as she had already upset her Dom earlier in the day and the guilt was getting to her. She complied and opened her mouth wide when Jack instructed, cheeks blushing red all the while. The man secured the straps around her head tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her, and ran a soothing hand across her cheek when he was finished. She took a deep breath in through her nose and looked down, trying to figure out what to do with her tongue. The feeling of having a fake cock in her mouth was weird, and she didn't really know what to do with her tongue whenever she was made to wear this particular gag.

Jack directed the girl to kneel in front of Harry's bed facing the rest of the room so she could watch the punishment, and Liam instructed Harry to kneel beside her.

“Luke,” Michael spoke up, “your punishment will be administered next.”

The blond sub whined but otherwise didn't put up anymore of a fight. He knew Michael was already most likely going to be pretty tough on him with this discipline.

Michael opened Harry's closet where Luke guessed the Doms had hidden some punishing items in there and retrieved a bag of uncooked rice. Luke panicked for a minute, because he thought his Dom was going to make him kneel on the rice, which he hated to no end. Thankfully, he didn't have to do that, but his punishment wasn't exactly much better than that.

The Dom poured some of the rice on the floor into a pile that could fit in both of Luke’s hands. He didn't know the exact number of how much rice it was, but it was a lot. He was told he had to count the grains of rice, making him inwardly groan.

“When you count each one, I want you to give me a reason on why your actions were unacceptable with each grain you count,” Michael explained sternly. “Begin.”

Luke obeyed, kneeling on the floor and beginning to count the grains. He knew this punishment would absolutely suck, because he didn't have the best attention span in the world, and saying all of his reasons would just make him feel guilty.

“One,” the sub counted, picking up a grain of rice and setting it aside. “I went behind your back to do something I shouldn't,” he listed his first reason.

Michael nodded. “Continue.” He nodded towards the rice on the floor.

“Two. I was rude to another Dominant,” he said shakily, adding the second grain to his growing pile of rice.

“Three,” he counted next, letting out a deep breath. What could his next reason be? The first two were obvious, but the reasons were just going to get even harder to think of as he listed more. “Um,” he hesitated, biting his bottom lip. “I disobeyed your rules with the intent on getting revenge.”

The blond-haired sub continued to slowly count the grains and list his reasons while Katherine watched on silently due to her gag next to Harry. Neither of the two observing subs dare say a word.

Harry’s thoughts kept him occupied while he knelt and observed, nearly making him crumble with guilt. Even though he felt bad for his friend, he was surprised by his punishment. It didn't seem all that bad to him — just tedious and kind of embarrassing. To him, Katherine's seemed way worse and more humiliating. He also hated the fact that his punishment would more than likely be worse than both Katherine's and Luke’s because he'd been the one to initiate their mischief.

After around ten grueling minutes of listening to Luke count and list, his punishment was over. Harry was partly relieved, because he didn't want to listen to him anymore as it made him feel sad for his friend and guilty for his actions, but his relief dissipated when he remembered his turn was next.

He gave Liam a pleading look, hoping the Dom would somehow change his mind on punishing him, even though he knew that it was a false hope. Liam, instead, just snapped his fingers and pointed at his desk. “Bend over.”

Harry barely held back a sob. Could this get any worse? He was going to get spanked in front of his friends, and his face was burning in shame and embarrassment so much. He knew Liam would spank his bare arse, and no matter how close he was with his friends, he did _not_ want them to see his arse.

To his surprise, instead of yanking his pants down, Liam placed a pen and a notebook in front of him on the desk. That’s when Harry realized that this punishment would be much more than just a simple spanking. Liam would be making this creative.

“You, young man, are going to write me 50 lines of ‘ _I will be respectful to all of my Doms and not perform unnecessarily naughty deeds._ ’ You will repeat the words as you do so, and at the end of each line, I will be giving you a spank with the paddle.”

Harry inwardly groaned at the words. He knew there would be a complicated step in this. Writing the lines sounded awful and tiring, and he knew his hand would surely be cramping by the time he was finished! 50 lines didn't sound too bad, but the sentence he was instructed to write was very long. Plus, _50_ spanks with the paddle sounded terrifying! He hadn't been paddled before (he knew he would be eventually), but he knew it would _not_ feel nice, from what Luke and Nick had shared with him. He shivered.

“Well?” Liam asked expectantly, clearly wanting a response.

The sub gulped. “Y–Yes, Sir,” he replied, bouncing from foot to foot nervously. He looked behind him as best he could and eyed Luke and Katherine, blushing when he saw their eyes on him. He was already humiliated, and his pants hadn't even been pulled down yet!

That's when he remembered.

The panties.

His friends were not only going to see him get spanked, they were inevitably going to see his panties as well! He groaned in embarrassment at the thought. He knew Luke wore panties, but he didn't want Katherine to judge him. It was almost worse that there was a girl in the room witnessing his discipline.

“Colour?” Liam asked, one of his hands resting on Harry's still clothed bum, clearly ready to pull his pants down.

“Green,” Harry answered honestly, frowning. He absolutely _did not_ want to be punished, but he couldn't lie to his Dom about something so serious. He'd learned that within the first hour he'd been with his Doms.

“Good boy,” the Dom praised, making Harry’s eyes twinkle in delight until he felt his pants being tugged down quickly.

The sub whined, but stuck his bum out further for his Dom so he could get a more efficient spanking angle. He was confused that the man left his panties on, wondering why. Feeling brave, he spoke up before his Dom could officially begin his discipline. “Sir?” he whispered hesitantly.

Liam paused, paddle in hand. “Yes?” he questioned, wondering what Harry could possibly be asking, other than to colour.

Harry blushed bright red. “Um,” he stammered. “W–Why are my panties still on?” he asked, absolutely mortified.

The Dom hummed with a smirk, running the paddle teasingly across Harry's pert bum. “Why?” he said teasingly. “Do you want them off?” he suggested mockingly.

“N–No!” Harry exclaimed immediately, hoping he'd be allowed to cover his bum for the sake of his own dignity and, of course, pain. “Sir,” he added, realizing his mistake.

“Very well then,” Liam said sternly. “Be polite and obedient during your punishment, and they'll stay on.”

Harry whined. “Yes, Sir.” He didn't want to make anymore mistakes.

“Go on, then,” Liam said, tapping the paddle lightly — not hard enough to sting yet, but Harry knew it would be firmly coming down on his bum very soon. “You may begin.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry exhaled shakily before beginning to write the words. “I will be respectful to all of my Doms and not perform unnecessarily naughty deeds,” he stated slowly as he wrote each word, cheeks blushing bright red. His face burned in embarrassment, but before he could do anything else, the paddle came down firmly on his bum. He let out a sharp huff as it did so; it knocked the breath out of him.

“One,” Liam counted. “You may repeat.”

Harry groaned silently before repeating the same process, grunting when the paddle came down harshly on his bum once more. It was only the second smack, but he was already having trouble staying still!

He tried to make his handwriting as neat and legible as he could, but it was extremely difficult when he was anticipating what was to come. His bum already began stinging at the first smack, and he still had 48 more to go!

“I will be respectful to all of my Doms and not perform unnecessarily naughty deeds,” he recited for the third time, already hating the words he was required to repeat. He knew they were true and that he should be respectful, but saying them over and over again was grueling and tiring.

The Dom laid down the next smack as Harry spoke, swinging the paddle high in the air and successfully hitting both of Harry's cheeks with the instrument. Harry huffed again and jerked forward with the force of the smack, letting a soft, barely audible whine escape his pouty lips.

“Three,” Liam counted again. “Repeat.”  

And so Liam continued paddling Harry harshly while Harry wrote and verbalized his lines, the process quickly becoming monotonous — and painful! By the tenth spank, tears had begun to pool in Harry's eyes and were threatening to spill.

“Ten,” Liam announced, but instead of telling Harry to repeat the oh–so–dreaded sentence, he stroked Harry's curls softly and asked, “Colour?”

Harry took in a deep breath before he replied. “G–G–Green, Sir,” he answered, finally allowing his tears to fall from his eyes and flow down his cheeks. “Please,” he begged, trying to turn around and face the Dom. “Hurts.”

“Stay facing forward, Harry,” Liam reprimanded, tugging Harry's curls and directing his head back to facing his notebook and pen that taunted him on the desk. “I will only stop spanking you when we reach 50, or if you colour. I will ask you for your colour after each set of ten. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry forced out, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the next painful lick of the paddle.

“Begin.”

Harry, eyes still watering, turned to the notebook. His bum was ablaze and burning, and he had to write and say those stupid, humiliating words while his friends were watching! He sniffled, but he said slowly, “I will be respectful to all of my Doms and not perform unnecessarily naughty deeds.”

He braced himself for the smack that was bound to come down, squeezing his eyes tightly and gripping the pen tightly in his hand.

_Smack!_

Harry flinched and whimpered, unable to stop the tears from trickling down. Eleventh spank only, and he was already crying! The paddle really did suck!

He got a glimpse of Katherine and Luke. Katherine still had the gag inside her mouth. Jack had placed a meaningful hand on her head, hand gently scratching her scalp to comfort the girl.

Luke was kneeling slightly to the left of Michael, not completely in front of his Dom like Katherine was. The sub seemed tired and worn out from his own boring, time consuming discipline.

He couldn't help but cry throughout his entire discipline, barely able to tell Liam his colour when he asked. The Dom did begin to spank a bit slower to give him time to calm down and rest his aching muscles in his hand, but the man otherwise still had a tough swing.

When he only had one more spank remaining to endure, Harry’s hand was so fatigued that it took him nearly a whole minute to write his final line and compose himself enough to recite the sentence through his sobs.

“I will be respectful to all of my Doms and not perform unnecessarily naughty deeds,” the sub promised for the last time, immediately dropping his pen on the desk and collapsing back into Liam's arms on the floor. “‘M sorry!” he cried, crying like a baby in his Dom’s strong, comforting arms.

“Shhh,” Liam soothed, rocking them back and forth. “You were a very good boy during your punishment. You followed all of my directions, and you were very obedient,” he praised, kissing Harry's cheek sweetly.

“T–Thank you,” Harry whimpered, sniffling.

Michael and Jack had set to work on Luke and Katherine’s aftercare as well, both of the Doms cuddling with their subs and whispering words of encouragement in their ears softly.

Liam kissed the top of Harry's head. “You're okay. Calm down, now,” he ordered gently. “Do you want some cream for your bum?”

Harry nodded sadly. “Yes, please,” he said, blushing as Liam gave him a light pat on top of his panties. The pat stung a little, even though it was over his panties, but not as nearly as much as the paddle had!

The Dom grabbed Harry's hand and helped him stand up, slowly walking him to the bathroom. He set Harry on top of the counter next to the sink and crouched in front of the distressed boy, wiping his tears away with his thumbs gingerly. “No need to cry, Angel,” Liam said softly, grabbing some cold face wipes to wipe Harry's red face down with in order to soothe his puffy eyes and red cheeks.

“Sorry,” Harry apologized again, sniffling.

Liam handed him a tissue, Harry taking it gratefully. “You've been punished, Angel; all is forgiven. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry reluctantly agreed and nodded. “I still feel bad, though.” He frowned.

“You don't need to,” the Dom told the boy with a small smile. “You were a very good boy. You're _always_ our good boy.”

Harry preened at the praise, allowing Liam to kiss his cheek lovingly before he helped turn Harry over on his stomach so he could rub the soothing cream into his sensitive skin. He shamelessly wriggled when Liam pulled the panties down, and whimpered when Liam rubbed the cream into the sore skin. “Ow,” he complained.

“Sorry, Angel,” Liam said gently. “But you deserved it.”

“Yeah.” Harry grimaced. “At least now you know how fish oil tastes like,” he joked weakly.

Liam laughed. “I sure do.” He grimaced. “There we go.” He patted Harry’s bum lightly, making the sub hiss in pain.

“Ugh,” Harry complained, “I don’t want to put my clothes on again. It’ll just hurt more.”

“You could always go naked,” Liam teased.

“No thank you,” Harry laughed. He winced and hissed again when he gently pulled the panties and pants back up. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Blushing when Liam kissed his cheek, he murmured, “‘M sorry for doing that to you, Liam.”

“Don’t do it again, Angel.” Liam gave him another kiss. “And you’re forgiven.”

“Lovebirds,” Luke called. “Ow!” He pouted and rubbed at the back of his head when Michael yanked his hair sternly.

“Don’t interrupt them,” the red–haired Dom scolded his sub.

“It’s fine,” Liam assured, guiding Harry with a hand on his sub mark. “We should be heading downstairs anyway.”

Harry gave Katherine a small smile when he saw that the girl had been ungagged and comforted thoroughly by her Dom.

“So, little ones, what have you learned?” Jack prompted as they began to file out of the room.

“Fish oil is healthy,” Luke offered cheekily. “Ow!” he whined when Michael tugged his hair again, although he was laughing softly.

“Be good,” Katherine simply.

“Indeed,” Liam agreed.

Harry blushed when they neared the dining table. Liam’s plate had been replaced with new food, which the Dom was grateful for. He sat down in his seat, squirming a bit. Louis raised an eyebrow and breathed into his ear so that only the sub could hear, “What did you learn?”

Harry grinned before whispering, “Liam’s a very stern Dom during punishment. He also has a very strong arm when spanking as well.”

“Cheeky little boy,” Louis laughed and ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! When the Ageplay chapter happens, is there anything particular you'd like to see?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Small mentions of subs getting abused in the past, slightly sexist views (also in the past), feminism acts :), small mentions of abusive Doms, mention of a picture of a sex party, mentions of Master/slave relationship, mentions of pet play (puppies, kittens, horses, foxes), mentions of Ageplay, kneeling, hair pulling/tugging, mention of spanking, mentions of gags, hand feeding, pet names (Daddy).

“Did you do all your homework?” Louis asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, staring intensely at the sub across the table at breakfast.

“Yes, Louis! I've told you at least a hundred times by now; I've done it all already!” Harry exclaimed, tugging his hair in frustration.

“Let's start the day off nicely, please,” Zayn said in exasperation. “I'm sick of the bickering and Harry's sass.”

Harry gaped. “So you're agreeing with Louis?! Zayn, you _know_ I did my homework! You were in here while I did it!” _Honestly, why are my Doms so ridiculous sometimes?_

Zayn looked stern. “There was nothing wrong with him asking if you did your homework, even though he's already asked you. He just wanted clarification, and as your Dom, Harry, he has the right to want that. Understand?”

Liam and Niall watched on awkwardly, shoveling spoonfuls of eggs in their mouths.

The sub glared slightly at Zayn before he turned his attention towards the other two silent Doms. “Well? Aren't you going to contribute? Hmm?” He gave the men a sassy look.

“Hey,” Louis interjected once more, “what's with you and all this sass today?”

“I'm not sassy,” Harry grumbled, stabbing a piece of pancake and chewing on it obnoxiously. “You're just being unreasonable.”

“Unreasonable,” Louis echoed incredulously. He just shook his head and took the last bite from his toast before putting his dishes in the sink and announcing, “I need to head off now.” He gave Harry a stern look. “Behave at school, Harold. Be a good boy.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls before going to fetch his work clothes and head off. After a few minutes, they heard Louis call a final goodbye and the door open, then close.

“I don’t want to go to school,” Harry grumbled, just to annoy his Doms. It was, after all, a lie — he loved school, and he’d never not want to go.

“Oh? Then should we just pull you out of school completely?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“No!” Harry snapped. “Don’t.” He stood up, making sure his chair scraped the floor noisily, making both Liam and Niall jump in surprise at the loud noise. He rolled his eyes. “Liam, could you be any slower?”

“Enough. Follow me. I need to speak to you.” Not giving him a chance to retort, Zayn placed a firm hand on the scruff of his neck and forcedly walked him into the living room. “You, young man, I don’t know what’s wrong with your attitude today. But I do need you to know that it needs to stop — preferably now, if you don’t mind.”

“Make me,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes like an overdramatic teenager.

“Excuse me? Do you need some incentive?” Zayn questioned, “Because I’m more than willing to provide you with some. And you and I both know that Louis won’t be happy to hear about this either once he comes back from work.”

“Noooo,” Harry whined. “Don’t.”

“I will if I have to.”

Harry stomped his foot childishly. “Don’t!” he shouted.

“Be a good boy for the rest of the day, and I won't,” Zayn compromised with the irritated boy.

Harry didn't say anything — just wordlessly followed Zayn out of the room. Liam and Niall had cleared their plates and were seemingly ready for work, both men standing by the front door in their work attire.

“Let's go, Angel,” Liam told Harry, motioning for the sub to grab his backpack before taking hold of his hand and leading him out the front door to their car.

“Didn't get to say bye to Zaynie and Ni Ni,” Harry whined with a pout, giving Liam the most innocent look he could muster from the passenger seat.

“You'll see them when you get home,” was all the Dom said, keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke. “No whining.”

“Ugh!” Harry groaned dramatically. “Why is everyone being such a meanie today?!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing, clearly agitated.

 

“No one is being a meanie, Angel,” Liam said gently. “You're just being impatient today.”

And he guessed he shouldn't have said that, although his words were true, because his statement made Harry pout and whine and huff even more than he had already been doing.

The drive to school was a long one, though not due to traffic. Harry and Liam didn't talk throughout the entire ride save for their banter at the beginning and Liam softly ordering him to quit whining.

Liam walked Harry into his classroom when they arrived, holding the boy's hand so he wouldn't run off. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, but the boy had been acting different and weird this morning. Something seemed off, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was just yet.

“Sit on my lap quietly while I finish grading some things, okay?” Liam asked the boy nicely, patting his legs in offering.

“No,” Harry protested, plopping his bum down in one of the student desks. “Don't want to sit with you.”

The Dom couldn't help but let out a laugh mixed with amusement and annoyance. “And why is that?” he questioned the defiant boy. “Do you have a specific reason you're acting this way?”

“No,” Harry said, sketching in his notebook with a concentrated look on his face. “And you're gross and a meanie.”

“I'm a meanie?” Liam asked incredulously. “Alright then.” He decided to ignore his boy, because he wasn't being polite at all, and simply continued grading papers.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Michael entered with Luke in tow.

“Hey, Liam, Harry,” Michael greeted with a smile much too big considering the hour, taking a seat next to Liam at the man’s desk.

“Hi,” Liam said sweetly, then eyed Luke, who was making his way over to Harry. “He's been a bit grumpy this morning,” he whispered to Michael, the man tilting his head in confusion.

“Wonder why,” he said with a frown, then shrugged and graded his own papers along with Liam.

“Hazzy!” Luke greeted, hugging his friend tightly. “Missed you!”

“You saw me yesterday,” Harry scoffed with a look of annoyance on his face, lightly shoving the blond-haired sub away. “Don't touch me.”

Luke looked hurt and surprised at the change in Harry’s attitude. Usually the other boy was fun to be around. “Okay,” he said slowly, sitting at the desk beside his ‘friend’ and pulling out some work he needed to study. “Don't know what I ever did to you.”

“Harry, be polite, please.” Liam gave an exasperated sigh. “You’re being a brat.”

“No, I’m not.” Harry pouted, but continued to draw and practically ignore everyone else in the room.

Luke chose not to say anything else to Harry, deciding his friend was most definitely not in a good, talkative mood. He was almost relieved when the bell rang signaling school was starting in five minutes, which was strange, because he always loved his time with Harry and his Dom in the mornings.

While Luke said goodbye to Michael and grabbed his things so he could head off to class, Harry sat in his desk he'd seemingly claimed, lips pursed in concentration on his sketch.

“Harry,” Liam spoke up, snapping his fingers. “It's time for class.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, slamming his notebook shut far too dramatically, causing a loud sound to erupt in the quiet classroom. “Wanna finish my drawing,” he whined, but packed his backpack at the overly stern look Liam sent his way.

The Dom hooked two fingers under Harry's chin, wanting to be firm and have his sub’s full attention. “Be a good boy today,” he told the boy sternly. “I'll see you in my class, and you'll be updating me on your attitude and work you've completed during the day. I also expect you to have _changed_ your attitude by the time I see you again,” he ordered strictly.

“Okay,” Harry whispered sadly, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't cry. He didn't know why he felt a bit like crying, but he did. He knew he deserved to be scolded after his attitude he'd shown his Doms, but that didn't necessarily mean he was thinking about changing it anytime soon.

“Thank you,” Liam said, kissing Harry's cheek. “Behave.” He ruffled Harry's curls and sent him out of the room.

When Harry arrived in History with Mr. Corden, most of the class was already there since he'd delayed leaving his Dom’s classroom. Thankfully, his seat with Nick was still vacant, so he immediately went over to sit with him. He hoped he could be nicer to Nick than he was to Luke. He already felt guilty about snapping at his best friend, and he knew he'd need to apologize when he saw him in Mr. Sheeran’s class.

“Hey,” he greeted Nick, setting his things down and taking a seat.

“Oh! Hey,” Nick said excitedly. “I was a bit worried you might've been sick or something, since you weren't here right away like you always are.”

Harry shook his head. “Nope, ‘m here,” he said, forcing a smile. “Sadly,” he muttered under his breath grumpily.

He was grateful Nick didn't hear him and they didn't need to continue talking, because Mr. Corden’s loud, booming, energetic voice started speaking and class began.

“Today, we’re going to learn a bit about the history of how BDSM first got incorporated into our lives. I’m sure Ms. Edwards has already already given an assignment very similar to what we will be speaking of today. Does anyone know how how the idea was first brought up?” There was silence. “No one? Alright. Well, in the year of 2094, a man called Alfred Brentwood first noticed that there were different ways a person could act — everyone was different. He saw a woman who was asking her husband what to eat at a restaurant. When the time to order their food came, the man ordered for his wife. Brentwood realized that the woman was acting far more submissive than her husband was, and that’s where he originally got the idea of BDSM.”

A student in the front, a girl called Jessie, raised her hand, interrupting Mr. Corden. “So did Brentwood invent BDSM?”

Mr. Corden smiled at his students’ curiosity and eagerness. “Even earlier than the twentieth century, BDSM had been a practiced act, but it was far more secretive, and it wasn’t as well–known. Brentwood had always had an interest in the act of BDSM. He’s not exactly the person who made BDSM, but the one who encouraged the idea to grow into the lifestyle that we have now.

“He took the idea up to the government, and after years of convincing, the idea was accepted, although hesitantly. Why do you think this may be?”

A few hands shot up, although Harry wasn’t amongst them. He found this whole history of BDSM thing interesting, but he just wanted to sleep, draw, watch TV, and cuddle up to his daddies … wait, what? Where had that idea come from? He was probably just tired, he told himself.

“Logan?”

“The government was hesitant because they weren’t sure how citizens might view this idea, and if the people didn’t like it, then there could be rebellious acts against them,” the boy answered promptly.

“Very good,” Mr. Corden praised with a smile.

Harry inwardly scoffed at the praise, automatically considering the boy as a suck up. He wanted praise as well, but mostly from his Doms. For some reason, he really missed them, and he hadn't even been gone too long yet!

“But wait,” another boy spoke up, making Harry roll his eyes. “If Brentwood supposedly introduced BDSM into our society, how do we all have Dom or sub tattoos?”

“Very good question!” Mr. Corden exclaimed. “I was just waiting for someone to ask this.” He clapped his hands happily, causing the class to laugh at their teacher’s antics. “At first, when BDSM had just become accepted and the percentage of people who practiced it increased every day, Dom/sub couples began to get tattoos on the backs of their necks that indicated whether they were a Dom or a sub.”

“Why did they want everyone to know?” a girl asked quietly. “I mean, I get it was starting to become accepted, but that seems personal to me.” The class nodded their agreement, wondering the same thing.

“Well, the only explanation for it is that they were proud of it,” Mr. Corden said. “The subs wanted to show everyone they pleased their Doms, while the Doms wanted to show everyone they loved and cared for their obedient sub — similar to a collar, almost.”

More hands raised throughout the class, making Mr. Corden chuckle.

“Now, I know one of you — or all of you — are most likely wondering how everyone is now born with their Dom or sub mark,” he stated, causing all the raised hands to go down, meaning his assumption had been correct. “And the answer is quite confusing but interesting. It started with one Dom/sub couple, named Mark Watson and Lacey Jones. Both of them had gotten their Dom and sub tattoos on their necks. But something strange happened. When they had their first baby, their baby girl was born with the exact submissive tattoo on the back of her neck that her mom had and that all submissives have today!”

This made Harry frown in confusion. Before he'd arrived in this world, he had no idea about BDSM or even what a Dom or sub was. But, he'd somehow gotten the sub tattoo on his neck. How?

“How?!” multiple students asked incredulously.

Mr. Corden laughed. “Biologists are still working to figure this out, but Mr. Clifford down the hall, here, speculates that it just has something to do with our DNA, just as our Dom and sub instincts do, or he thinks the tattoo gene could be on a certain chromosome.”

“So, there's no explanation for it?”

“Not entirely,” the teacher said. “I'm glad you're all interested in this topic! Fascinating, isn't it?” he asked with a wide smile.

There was a chorus of ‘yes’s from the students, and Mr. Corden chuckled once more before moving on to their next topic. “Which leads us to our next historical event,” he began, writing, “Dom/sub rights and feminism” on the board. “Does anyone have any idea what this movement could be about?”

“Were female submissives abused?” someone asked.

“Many submissives were, in fact, abused, but we're going to get to that soon,” Mr. Corden answered politely. “Anyone else?”

No one raised their hands, seemingly not knowing anything about this topic. Harry wanted to seem smart and raise his hand, but he was still feeling a bit grumpy and lazy.

At the class’ silence, Mr. Corden decided to speak again. “Alright. Well, the ‘Rights for all Doms’ movement began around 2150, and its goal was to gain rights for female Dominants. Up until this time, there were no female Doms, simply because men, and even some women, didn't see females as strong or domineering enough in order to dominate a male, or even another female,” he explained, causing the students to scoff.

“Stupid, right?” Mr. Corden agreed with them. “So, similar to the women’s suffrage movement back in the 20th century, women who wished to he Dominants marched with signs and protested against the idea only men could be Doms.” He turned on his projector and showed the class a picture of women marching during the movement.

“Of course, these women faced lots of prejudice during the couple years this movement lasted, but they were tough and continued to fight for what they believed in. After two years of peaceful protests and hard work, women were granted the right to become Dominants as well.”

“How did female babies suddenly start being born with the Dom tattoo, though?” a student asked curiously.

Harry furrowed his brows, wondering the same thing. It seemed he didn't have an explanation for anything that occurred anymore.

“No one really knows,” Mr. Corden answered with a shrug. “It doesn't make sense. I'm sure it has to do with DNA and/or chromosomes as speculated, but we don't know exactly how our bodies knew when to grant females the ability to be Dominant.

“Sadly, even with all the success the ‘Rights for all Doms’ movement brought, abusive Doms still existed, and they practiced very evil and cruel things.”

Harry cringed, not knowing if he was prepared for what he was about to hear. He knew abusive Doms were very real and were capable of terrible things, but he imagined that it was much worse back in the 22nd century. The stuff people did always seemed more cruel the earlier it happened.

Mr. Corden changed the photograph on the projector, a much more disturbing and terrifying one replacing the previous one. It was a painting depicting a group of Doms, both male and female, whipping a terrified submissive at what looked to be a party. Harry could see another submissive in the background, who looked to be naked and lying down on her back on the dining table. There were gross, dirty Dom hands all over her privates, and she looked absolutely miserable. Harry took in a sharp breath, looking away from the picture.

“This disturbing painting was done in order to raise awareness of the cruelties that occurred during this period, around 2175. The artist, a Dom, had attended a party with his friends and witnessed this scene there himself. Clearly, what he saw made a big impact on him.” Mr. Corden looked solemn.

“Wow,” a student in the front whispered. Most of the class covered their eyes or looked away, much like Harry had done.

“The artist, Joel Freel, worked very hard to terminate the abuse of submissives. He began a movement called ‘No Submissive Abuse,’ and he set to work, rallying up people to protest with him. He painted paintings such as this one, and he also wrote pamphlets on the abuse he'd seen. He was a very good man who made a major impact on our history.

“In addition, he was also able to assist in the passing of the law that prohibits spankings on certain areas of the body, such as the face, stomach, arms, etc. Anywhere harmful really,” Mr. Corden added. “Now we’ll be discussing the different types of subs and Doms. There are lots of areas in which this falls into. We’ll begin with the traits of a slave. Who can tell me some general traits that a sub will have?”

“Slaves are willing to serve their Master in any way possible,” a girl, Jane, answered. “Generally, a Master/slave relationship will fall into a 24/7 power exchange relationship, but not always.”

“Exactly,” Mr. Corden agreed. “Excellent job, Jane. Let’s move on to pets. Edward, can you pick four different types of pets, please?”

“Uh,” the boy stammered, looking surprised at being called on the spot.

Mr. Corden raised an eyebrow. “Do you need me to repeat the question?”

“Yes, please,” the boy mumbled, looking ashamed.

“Pick for us four different kinds of pets, regarding pet play,” Mr. Corden repeated. “And please, do put your phone away.”

“Kittens, puppies, foxes, and horses,” the boy answered.

“Thank you. Harry, why don’t you tell us some possible attributes a puppy could have?”

Harry blinked in surprise, mind going blank for a moment. Then he remembered the time he had visited Zayn’s workplace, inwardly smiling at the memory, and said, “Um, active, energetic, playful and … eager to please?”

“Excellent.” Mr. Corden scrawled the description on the board, and then moved on. “Kittens tend to be more playful and sweet. As long as you don’t startle or bother them, they won’t show signs of aggression. Horses are friendly, sensible, charming, and they love being outdoors. Studies have shown that lots of people who engage in pet play, as a horse, are ticklish. There’s no specific reason why. Remember, all of these traits are not speaking for everyone — everyone is different, and they may not fall into these categories. Anyone want to tell me how foxes act?”

“Foxes are mischievous,” a student called out. “They aren’t as naturally domestic as puppies or kittens, so they might scratch, play fight, or get themselves into trouble easily. So they need a strict owner to possibly tame them. Some people prefer to tame them, while others leave them ‘wild.’”

“What about for littles?” Jane once again asked curiously.

“Littles are curious, sweet, and dependant. They are, after all regressed to a much younger age, and will depend on their caregiver for lots of important factors that need to be attended to. Anything else that you’re curious of in the submissive role?” Mr. Corden asked, looking around the classroom. “No? Very well; we’ll start discussing the dominant roles now. Which one shall we start with first?”

“Daddies and Mommies!” Luke called out with a grin.

Mr. Corden laughed at the blond sub’s enthusiasm. “Caregivers are caring, sensible, and very sweet. They set the rules for their littles, and ensure that proper discipline is meted out when they misbehave. They show a parent figure to their subs.”

“What about for Owners, Mr. Corden?”

“Well, it really does depend on the time of pet the sub plays,” Mr. Corden said with a shrug. “But some general characteristics are strict and firm, and responsible enough to take care of their sub while they’re in a different headspace. Masters are quite similar to Owners, but they tend to be more stern, more firm, and enjoy having full control over their slaves. They can seem mean and strong, but with their slaves, they’re very playful.”

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling class was over.

“Bye, everyone! Remember to write your essay on all that we learned today; I hope you took notes — you'll need them! Five paragraphs, correct grammar, organized, you know the drill. Enjoy the rest of your day!” Mr. Corden announced to the class, Harry gathering his things and making his way to English.

English was extremely boring, as it always was in his opinion, and by the time class was over, he just wanted to lie down and take a nice, long nap. And finish his drawing. He _really_ wanted to finish his drawing, which was weird, because drawing had never really been much of his thing. But he had a desperate need to draw right now, strangely.

He saw Luke again in Mr. Sheeran’s class, and the first thing he did was apologize. “I'm so sorry, Lukey,” he said right when he arrived at his seat next to the boy. “I don't know why I was so rude to you. I've just been feeling grumpy all day!”

Luke smiled sincerely, giving his friend a hug. “Don't worry about it,” he said. “It happens to the better of us. Are you feeling little or anything, do you think?”

“Little?” Harry asked curiously. “I don't think—”

“Sometimes, when submissives act grumpy, needy, naughty, etc., it can mean they're slipping into a little headspace,” Luke said knowingly. “Maybe that's happening to you?”

“‘M not little,” Harry insisted, becoming angry again.

Sensing this, Luke stopped pushing and held up his hands in defense. “Okay, okay. It was just a thought.”

Before Harry could reply, the late bell rang and Mr. Sheeran started class. The man clapped his hands twice, making everyone jump, and wrote on the board ‘Punishment Positions.’ “Today, we’ll be learning about the different positions that would be appropriate for you to be in during a punishment or if you’ve misbehaved.”

 _Great_ , Harry thought, rolling his eyes, _Da—I mean, Louis will definitely like the fact that I’ve learned this._

“We’ll be studying some basic positions, as Doms tend to enjoy making up their own specific positions for their subs.” Mr. Sheeran pulled up an image on the projector. It was a young submissive on her knees and elbows.

Harry blushed, seeing as the girl in the picture was naked. However, he knew the photograph was strictly for learning purposes only, and that Mr. Sheeran was nothing if not professional.

“Here's one depiction of a position your Dom may want you to assume. As you can see from the picture, your back should be arched, your head bowed, and your arms and legs kept straight and held strong.”

Harry snickered, suddenly having the urge to impress Luke. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to be cool and popular at school, and what better way to achieve that status than being unnecessarily inappropriate in class? “That girl really needs to take care of her bush,” he commented snidely, playfully elbowing Luke in the side.

Most of the class laughed at his crude joke, save for many of the girls, which made Harry feel proud of himself. He knew the joke was kind of rude and immature, but who cares? His classmates thought he was funny!

His teacher, however, thought the sub’s joke was anything but funny.

The blond boy chuckled and shook his head, smirking at his friend, but immediately wiped the smirk off his face when he saw Mr. Sheeran approaching Harry's desk, looking quite angry.

Mr. Sheeran stopped in front of Harry's desk and snapped his fingers sharply, effectively getting Harry's attention. “Young man, that comment was incredibly inappropriate and uncalled for. Come with me to see Mr. Payne.” He grabbed Harry's arm, though not roughly — just to ensure Harry would follow him.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought about getting in trouble, which was for sure to happen with a comment like that! He felt like bursting into tears right then and there. Liam was going to be so ashamed; he'd been a right brat all day! If only he'd been a good boy, he could've sat with Luke and Nick at lunch. Instead, he was going to be taking Luke’s place from before, kneeling before his Dom.

“W–What?” the sub asked in shock. “But it was just a joke!”

Luke gave him a sympathetic look out of the corner of his eye.

Mr. Sheeran shook his head firmly. “Remarks such as yours are not to be taken lightly in this classroom. Follow me, please.” He tugged Harry with him out of the classroom and turned around before closing the door. “Class, sit quietly and look over your notes. I'll return shortly. If I come back and find you all have been rowdy and chatty, a pop quiz will be in order,” he told the students sternly, then promptly shut the door behind them and walked Harry down the hall.

“Please, Mr. Sheeran,” Harry attempted begging one more time as they made their way to Liam's classroom. “I didn't mean it!”

Mr. Sheeran simply stayed silent and opened the door to Liam's classroom, making Harry want to cry even more. Thankfully, Liam wasn't teaching a class when they walked in, but Harry was still mortified and embarrassed. He felt like a five-year-old getting in trouble with his parents.

The red-haired man cleared his throat, getting the other teacher’s attention.

“Ed?” Liam looked up from the papers he was grading, eyebrows furrowed. “Harry? What are you doing here?” he asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

Harry gulped, looking to Mr. Sheeran to answer for him. However, the man raised his eyebrows and stared sternly at Harry, making Harry feel incredibly small between the two Doms. “Well? It was you who committed the crime; not me,” Mr. Sheeran said, clearly suggesting Harry answer his Dom’s question.

“Um,” the sub stammered, avoiding Liam's eyes. “I made a rude comment in Mr. Sheeran’s class.”

“Oh?” Liam said, tilting Harry's chin up with his fingers. “And what was this comment?”

The sub twiddled his fingers. “We were looking at positions, and I made a comment about a girl’s area,” he admitted, taking a deep breath.

“No. Specifically tell me what you said. _Exactly_ what you said,” Liam ordered.

“That girl really needs to take care of her bush,” he repeated, cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment.

Liam's mouth opened in disbelief, causing Harry to whine and blurt out, “I didn't mean it! I'm sorry — I know it was wrong! Pretty please don't punish me!”

The Dom bit his lip in contemplation before he spoke. “You will kneel during lunch, and we'll talk about this at home with the others after school. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said in defeat, shoulders slumping. “‘M sorry.”

Liam gave a nod. “Thank you, Ed. You can go back to your class if you'd like. See you at lunch.”

Mr. Sheeran nodded and gave a sweet smile to the Dom and a pat on Harry's head before he left to return to his class.

Harry shrank back when his Dom turned to him with his eyebrows raised. “Really, Harry?” the man started, sounding exasperated.

“I didn’t mean it!” Harry said defensively. “It was a joke!”

“It was disrespectful, non-humorous, and rude!” Liam shot back, glowering.

Harry scowled and muttered sulkily under his breath, “The class found it funny.” He yelped when Liam gripped his hair and tugged none too gently. “Owie!” he squeaked. “Leeyum! Let go!” He squirmed, trying to get away from his Dom.

“Behave, little one,” Liam rumbled. “Or I will provide you with some incentive to behave. Do you need that?”

“Noooo!” Harry pouted.

“I thought so.” Liam released his hair and scratched lightly at his scalp. “Angel, what’s wrong?” he asked, eyes softening at Harry’s sniffles. “What’s making you feel down today?”

“Nuffin’,” Harry sniffled. “You’re mean.”

“You were being naughty,” Liam said pointedly. “If you’re going to continue to be naughty, then you may go stand in the corner. There’s ten more minutes until lunch.”

“Fine!” Scowling, Harry made to stomp over to the corner.

“Walk properly!” Liam barked, making the sub jump. “One little stomp, Harry, and I won’t hesitate to bend you over my desk and spank the sassiness out of you!”

Harry pouted but strode over to the nearest corner sulkily. Liam was being mean, and he didn’t like it! He continued to fidget in the corner repeatedly, tears threatening to spill. He didn’t know what was going on, but it was confusing! He just wanted to go home and cuddle with his daddies … wait, what?

Before he could linger on the thought any further, Liam interrupted, saying, “It’s lunchtime now, Harry. C’mon. I’ll explain what you should do during lunch.”

The sub held back an obnoxious groan and resisted the urge to stomp right back over to Liam. He knew his Dom wouldn't like that. Figuring he could try to get out of punishment with his innocence one last time, he looked up innocently at his Dom, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Liam shook his head. “None of that, now. You're going to kneel by me on a cushion for all of lunch, except for the last five minutes. You will eat your food during those last five minutes silently, whilst kneeling right by my side. You won't speak at all, unless you need to colour. Understood?”  

“Yeah,” Harry replied quietly, crossing his arms with a pout.

The Dom raised an eyebrow. “You mean, ‘Yes, Sir,’” he corrected.

“Yes, Sir.”

Liam nodded his assent. “Very well. Let's go to lunch. Be a good boy.” He grabbed a cushion from under his desk and walked the boy to the teachers’ lounge, where Ed and Michael had already claimed their same table.

“What's little Hazzy doing here?” Michael asked with a furrowed eyebrows. “I thought he was normally a good little boy?”

Harry fought back a nasty retort, greatly disliking Michael at the moment. The way he spoke to him like he was inferior irked him, but he reminded himself that the man was very traditional. Maybe even more so than Louis, but he didn't know that for sure.

Liam set his kneeling cushion beside his seat and snapped his fingers, a silent order for Harry to begin kneeling. “He mouthed off in Ed’s class,” he explained shortly. “He's been bratty all day.”

The sub obeyed his Dom and kneeled, scouting Mr. Sheeran’s gaze. He felt extremely embarrassed to be seeing the man who had gotten him in trouble in the first place again. He decided he disliked Mr. Sheeran right now, even though the man was typically one of his most favoured teachers. He was just very angry and upset with the man.

“What’re you gonna do with him?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. “When Lukey’s naughty, I usually make sure that he feels properly guilty before punishing him — makes them more remorseful.”

“He’ll be kneeling for me for the whole lunch period, Michael, don’t worry. He’ll get lots of time to think about his mistake of making an inappropriate joke during class.”

Harry bit his lip at Liam’s sharp tone, still not used to the usually gentle Dom being so strict.

“Need help with punishments?” Ed suggested.

“Mm. A few suggestions won’t hurt,” Liam agreed.

Harry desperately wished that a hole would appear and just swallow him up, taking him away from the horrible predicament he was in. He realized that the Doms were discussing it on purpose to make sure that he _had_ to think about why he was in this position, and to make him feel even more guilty! It was definitely working, for sure!

“There’s always the classic kneeling on rice thing,” Ed put in. “Don’t leave him on there for too long, though.”

“Maybe,” Liam agreed, making Harry’s heart skip a beat.

Kneeling on rice sounded absolutely morbid! It would be so painful! He desperately wanted to argue with the Doms, but decided that staying silent would be the best decision. It definitely wasn’t worth getting into even more trouble.

“The gag always works for cheeky little subs who can’t control their mouths,” Michael commented, taking another bite out of his sandwich. “Suits the punishment, after all. If all they’re going to say is inappropriate stuff, they might as well not speak at all. Cold showers could work too, maybe?”

“Those are all good,” Liam agreed, playing with Harry’s curls. “I’ll probably ask Niall’s opinion, as well as the others. They always have good punishments, especially Niall.”

Harry’s stomach growled, and as if he had been waiting, Liam pulled Harry’s own lunch out of the sub’s backpack (which he had carried to the staff room), and opened it. His lunch today consisted of a simple ham and cheese sandwich, and grapes in a small container.

“Here, Harry. Hungry, aren’t you?”

Harry’s face flushed a deep red when he tried to take the food with his hands, but the Dom made a small sound and said, “With your mouth.” It was embarrassing to be hand-fed, especially in front of many other Doms, but arguing definitely wasn’t worth it. So he just leaned forward, making sure to keep his eyes down, and took the small piece Liam had ripped with his teeth carefully.

“Good boy,” Liam praised, then continued to break off bites of his sandwich and feed him silently.

Harry had no clue why, but it suddenly seemed as he remembered all that Liam had discussed in terms of punishment for him, and the dam behind his eyes broke, fat tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

The brown-eyed Dom noticed Harry's sudden predicament, for he frowned and set the sandwich down. “There's no need for tears,” he soothed. “Calm down and finish your lunch.”

“Don't wanna be punished,” the sub whined, sniffling loudly. “Please.”

Liam gave Ed and Michael a somewhat helpless look, to which the men shrugged, as if saying, ‘He’s your sub.’ “We’ll discuss this at home, with the others, okay?” he asked, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. “Let's finish your lunch, now.”

“Okay, Sir,” Harry replied, sniffling again and wiping his nose with his sleeve.

He opened his mouth wide when Liam held a grape to his lips, the sweet, juicy taste satisfying his taste buds and almost taking his mind off his current situation.

However, of course that was too good to be true, because when he opened his mouth and waited for another bite, his lunch was gone and the lunch period was over, which meant he had to return to class. He didn't want to admit it, but he had ended up liking being hand-fed. Liam knew exactly when he wanted another bite, and it gave him the opportunity to be lazy. He shook those thoughts away, though, knowing in the back of his mind that he wasn't supposed to enjoy it.

Liam walked with him back to his classroom, because he had Maths with his Dom next. He was thankful for this, because Liam decided to give him a break and allow him to sit with him at his desk. Harry didn't know for sure, but he could tell Liam was suspicious of his very bratty behaviour. The sub, himself, didn't know why he'd been acting out, but it seemed Liam might've had an idea.

He enjoyed having relaxation time during his Dom’s class, and allowed his thoughts to wander. The boy found himself thinking about sleeping, and finishing his doodle he’d started in the morning. He never got to complete it, and that made him sad! His daddies would just love to see it!

_What?_

Why did he keep addressing his Doms as ‘Daddy’ in his head? He'd always called them ‘Sir’ or simply by their names, so this was definitely new. Brushing the thought away and looking on the bright side, he was just relieved that he hadn't addressed his Doms as ‘Daddy’ out loud. _Yet._ That'd be _so_ embarrassing!

The sound of the bell ringing pulled him from his thoughts, and he let Liam kiss him on the cheek and tell him to behave before he made his way over to Michael’s classroom for Biology.

Mr. Clifford eyed him curiously throughout class, giving him stern glances every once and awhile. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and glare at the red-haired Dom, not wanting to get in trouble for being rude in class again. It'd be even worse if his behaviour was directed right at the teacher! Especially now that he knew the interesting punishments Michael could think up.

With those thoughts in mind, he aimed to please and behave during Biology. Thankfully, nothing chaotic or troublesome appeared, which he was extremely grateful for — Liam would have his arse, never mind Louis or the others!

He wasn’t really sure with what was going on — it seemed that he was in something of a foul mood today, unable to stop from getting in trouble. He was probably just tired.

Keeping those thoughts in mind, he headed off to Ms. Edwards’ class — his last class for the day before he got to go home and relax with nothing to stress or worry about.

“You’re late,” Ms. Edwards snapped at him.

“Sorry, Miss,” he answered, quickly taking his seat. Normally, he would have bratted her and talked back, but he really figured that his arse wouldn’t be able to take so many spanks.

“Take a seat,” was all she said, and went back to writing on the board. “We’re going to be discussing some discipline methods used in the early 2100’s.”

Harry sat down and immediately began to zone out, as he usually did in this class. It wasn’t that he found it boring; it was the opposite, actually. The class was one of his favourites (and he knew Louis definitely favoured it), but it was just Ms. Edwards’ tone that always made him bored.

He vaguely heard Ms. Edwards talking about the day’s topic, but didn’t bother to listen, even though he knew that he would be screwed if she saw him daydreaming. He was just overly exhausted, and he didn’t know why! Well, he _had_ been secretly on his phone for a few minutes last night … okay, maybe a few hours. It probably hadn’t been the smartest decision he could’ve made.

Also, the fact that he had been thinking of his Doms as his ‘daddies’ seriously freaked him out. Not in a bad way, of course, but it was just strange. He had never imagined he would call them that! He kind of liked it though. It was cute, in his opinion.

“Uh, Harry?” Luke prompted with a raised eyebrow.

He jolted when he realized that he’d been lost in his thoughts, absentmindedly, and had slipped the tip of his thumb into his mouth without even realizing it. _What the fuck?_ Panicking but not willing to show it, he just mumbled, “Just nibbling. Bored.”

Thankfully, the short, whispered discussion was left at that.

He stared at the board which was now covered in writing. The words swirled in his blank, white mind.

“Harry, please pay attention.”

“Hmm?” He blinked, mind still fuzzy, and was unable to stop his thumb from slipping into his mouth again. “Daddy?” he mumbled. “Wan’ Daddy.” It was Ms. Edwards speaking to him, his subconscious mind was telling him.

 _No. Daddy,_ he insisted.

“Oh my goodness,” he heard the teacher say. “You … you’re slipping into headspace.”

“Owie!” Harry whined when Ms. Edwards firmly tapped him on the shoulder.

“Come with me, Mr. Styles,” Ms. Edwards said and quickly pulled him out of the classroom, hastily grabbing his backpack as well.

“Where we go?” Harry asked curiously, looking around as if he didn’t see the school on a daily basis.

“We’re going to see your Dom.”

“Daddy!” he squealed excitedly. “Oopsie,” he whispered when Ms. Edwards pressed a finger against her lips, signaling for him to hush. “Sowwy.”

“That’s alright,” was all she said. “Now, come along. Quickly.” Ms. Edwards continued walking on briskly, Harry barely managing to keep up with her fast pace. She knocked when she reached Liam’s classroom, knowing that he had a class going on at the moment. “Stay behind me,” she instructed the boy behind her firmly.

“Perrie,” the Dom greeted, slipping out of his classroom. “Something wrong?” He saw Harry and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me that he’s—”

“No, no,” Ms. Edwards assured. “He’s well behaved in my class. I keep my students in line, Mr. Payne.” She sniffed indignantly.

Liam smiled. “Indeed.” He looked at his meek sub, still behind Ms. Edwards. “What’s wrong, Harry? Do you feel unwell?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but the only logical word that came out of his mouth was, “Daddy!”

Liam’s mouth dropped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Ageplay (non-sexual), pacifiers, diapers (wearing and being used), onesies, baby bottles, and fluff! A little, teeny bit of angst - but barely noticeable. There's also an incident in which Harry loses control of his bladder and has an accident in public. Everything is strictly non-sexual in this chapter!

The Dom scrubbed a hand over his face. “Now I know where this attitude of yours came from,” he muttered to himself, then smiled politely at Ms. Edwards. “Can you call in a substitute for my class so I can take him home?” 

“Of course,” Ms. Edwards said, giving Harry a soothing pat on his shoulder. “Be a good boy,” she told the boy, walking off to find a substitute with a wave to the couple. 

“Daddy,” Harry repeated nervously. “We go home?” 

Liam smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, baby. We're going to go home now.” He poked Harry's cheek, making the boy giggle. “Let me inform my class.” The Dom stuck his head in the room and told his students a substitute was coming to take over and instructed them to behave. 

After Liam closed his classroom door and turned to face Harry again, the sub held his arms up in question but didn't say anything. “Do you want Daddy to carry you?” he asked tentatively, kneeling down to Harry's height. 

The sub nodded happily, squealing excitedly when his Daddy scooped him up from under his armpits and carried him out to their car. “You have to be very still and behave properly in the car, okay, Angel?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Harry agreed easily, squirming in the back seat (which Liam had deemed appropriate since he was in a much younger-aged headspace at the moment). “We go see Dada and Papa and Baba now?” He kicked his legs excitedly against Liam’s seat. 

“Yes, Angel,” the Dom agreed, a soft smile on his face in fondness. “But please don't kick Daddy’s seat, alright?” 

Harry nodded vigorously. “Sowwy, Daddy!” He stuck his thumb in his mouth again, humming happily and looking out the window curiously. 

_ The lads sure are gonna be in for a surprise when we get home,  _ Liam thought with a sigh, wondering how the others would react. Truthfully, all the Doms had been expecting Harry to slip anytime soon, because he'd been acting out much more than usual and his sassiness had increased. It wasn't exactly unusual, per say, for Harry to be disobedient, but it was unusual for him to cause mischief more than once a day. 

Liam peeked back at Harry through the rear view mirror, holding back a coo when he saw the young boy humming and murmuring a happy song. “What're you singing, baby?” he asked sweetly, turning into their driveway. 

“Dunno,” he answered around his thumb, shrugging. “Song!” 

The Dom laughed, unbuckling Harry from the back seat. “Daddy knows you're singing a song, you silly boy!” he exclaimed, picking the boy up and carrying him inside the house on his hip. 

Harry giggled, squirming in Liam's arms once they got inside. 

“Hold on,” Liam warned, keeping a firm hold on the wriggling boy. “Daddy has to carry you.” He wasn't sure if Harry would be able to walk, let alone stand up, with how young and infantile his headspace seemed to be. 

The baby pouted a bit but otherwise didn't say anything, too distracted with looking around their house and examining every little thing he saw. “What that?” he asked, pointing to the clock on the wall.

Liam chuckled at his baby’s curiosity. “That's a clock, Angel. It tells time.” He carried the hyper boy over to the living room, where Louis was sitting watching the footie game. He'd gotten home early, so he'd been relaxing while the others were gone.

“Dada!” Harry screeched, wiggling around violently in Liam's arms. “Dada!” 

Louis jumped and turned around, eyebrow raised in confusion and surprise. “School isn't over yet, is it?” he questioned Liam, who was struggling to hold on to the squirming and whining Harry. 

“No,” Liam answered, finally giving up and letting Harry down. “But we're home for a valid reason.”

“Hi, Dada!” Harry squealed, jumping onto Louis’ lap. “Hawwy missed you!”

Louis stared at Harry for a few seconds, mouth forming a silent ‘o’ of surprise. Harry pouted and said in a sad tone, “Dada no miss Hawwy?”

At the sound of the sub’s small voice, Louis’ instincts jumped right into the situation. “Dada missed Harry very much,” he told the now grinning boy. 

“Me too!” Squealing with excitement, Harry jumped off of Louis’ lap and looked confused. “Where Papa and Baba?” 

Liam bit his lip. “Who are Papa and Baba?” he asked, kneeling down to Harry's height. He obviously knew the boy was talking about Zayn and Niall, but he didn't know who was Papa and who was Baba. 

Harry stomped his foot. “Zayn and Niall!” he exclaimed in exasperation. “Don't you know who they are, Daddy?!” 

Louis grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him back onto his lap. “Don't yell, please,” he scolded, making Harry pout. 

“Sowwy, Daddy and Dada.” He stuck his thumb in his mouth again and leaned back into Louis’ warm chest. 

“That's okay,” Liam reassured, picking the boy up off Louis’ lap again. “You'll see them soon, though. They're still at work.” 

“Wanna see them now!” Harry screeched, wiggling in Liam's arms for the hundredth time in the past few minutes. 

The Dom lightly smacked Harry's bum. “Be still, Harry,” he warned. 

“Ow! That hurted!” the young boy cried, shielding his bum with his hands. “No more hits!” 

Louis stood up. “You won't get anymore smacks if you're a good baby for us while we take you shopping,” he told the boy, booping his nose. 

“What we buyin’?” Harry asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. “Toys for Hawwy?” 

“If you're a good boy,” Louis compromised, texting Zayn and Niall to inform them of what was happening. 

Harry pouted and was about to protest before Louis spoke. “There's no need to pout — you can be a good boy for us,” he said encouragingly. “What does being a good boy mean?” 

The little looked deep in thought for a moment, then gave up and shrugged, letting out an impatient huff. “Don’ know!” 

Liam took over, then. “Yes, you do,” he said, gripping Harry's chin between his fingers lightly. “You're a good boy for us almost all the time! What do you do when you're good?” 

“Listen,” he said, though he sounded unsure. 

“Yes, and what else?” Louis asked, grabbing his car keys and opening their garage door so they could head to the shops. 

“Be nice and sweet and don’ lie and be respec–respecful!” he said proudly, a large grin on his face as Liam set him in the back seat again and buckled him in. 

“Very good,” the brown-eyed Dom praised, kissing Harry's forehead. “You'll continue to do those things for us while we're out today, alright, Angel?” 

Harry nodded his head vigorously and placed a smooch on Liam's cheek happily. “Hawwy will, Daddy!” 

Liam chuckled and hopped in the passenger seat, Louis starting the car and pulling out of their garage. Harry sang happy songs to himself in the car like he did earlier, seemingly the happiest he'd been since he'd become their sub. Liam and Louis looked to each other and smiled, feeling incredibly happy for their boy. The stress of still not knowing why he had been destined to live in this world and having four Doms had been catching up to him more recently, because he simply wanted answers. But, he wanted answers no one could give him, and that was frustrating — not just for Harry, but for all of them. 

While Harry stayed in his little headspace, he wouldn’t have to think or worry about his destiny, his schoolwork, or anything, really. Except maybe getting into some mischief and getting disciplined for it, but that was bound to happen. 

“Zayn and Niall are going to meet us here,” Louis informed Liam after he found a parking spot and checked his phone. “They didn't seem all that surprised, either.” 

“Sounds good,” the other Dom agreed, “and, yeah. I don’t think any of us were expecting this to happen, really, but we all knew there had to be an explanation for his misbehaviour,” he said, helping Harry unbuckle and setting the humming boy on his hip. 

“Yep,” Louis nodded in assent, then grinned at Harry. “Is my baby happy?” he asked in a high voice — the one he reserved especially for his little patients at work — and tickled the little’s tummy lightly. 

“Dada!” Harry squealed, trying to squirm away from Louis’ wandering hands, but that was difficult when Liam held him firmly. “S–Stop!” 

All his squealing caught the attention of a few people in the ASDA, but they just gave Harry sweet, understanding smiles and moved on with their shopping. Almost everyone loved littles, save for abusive Doms, and Harry was no exception — he was an absolute sweetheart. 

Louis grabbed a cart with a seat made specifically with littles in mind from the line. “I imagine you don't want to carry him the entire time, and I don't think he can walk, so …” he trailed off, grabbing Harry by his underarms and sitting him in the adult sized seat in the cart. 

Harry looked confused. “Dada?” he asked, wiggling around when Liam did up the buckle in between his crotch. “Don't like!” He tried to unbuckle himself, but with his regressed state of mind, he couldn't figure it out, making him huff in frustration. 

“No, no,” Louis reprimanded, gently peeling away Harry's hands from his seat belt. “This needs to stay on.” He eyed the boy sternly. 

“Whyyyy?” Harry whined with a pout, crossing his arms. “Not fair!” 

“Because we can't have you running off, and you're not able to walk by yourself right now,” Liam explained, pushing the cart into an aisle that contained bottles and pacifiers. 

“Pretty!” Harry announced loudly, pointing at a baby blue pacifier with a drawing of a yellow lion on it. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and garbled, “Dada, pretty!”

“We’ll definitely need a paci,” Louis commented to Liam with a grimace before turning back to Harry. “Baby, fingers out please,” he coaxed sternly. “They’re icky.”

“No, they not!” Harry protested cutely but still took his fingers out. 

“Thank you for doing as Dada told you to,” Louis said with a smile. “Now, Harry, which paci would you like?”

“Blue and ‘ink!” Harry exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands. “Now!”

“You say, ‘please,’” Louis scolded lightly although he retrieved said blue and pink paci’s. 

“Please, Dada,” Harry corrected. “T’ank you!”

“Such nice manners, Angel,” Liam cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, making the boy giggle.

“Well, well, who’s feeling happy today?” a particular Irish accent boomed.

Harry gasped when Zayn and Niall popped up from behind Liam and Louis. 

“Is it Liam?” Zayn joked, looking around.

“No! Baba, it’s me!” Harry whined, kicking his legs frustratedly, accidentally hitting Liam.

“Ow!” The brown-eyed Dom grimaced. “Harry, please be careful.”

“Sowwy, Daddy,” Harry pouted. “But Baba and Papa don’t notice me!”

“Of course we notice you,” Zayn cooed, planting an uncountable amount of kisses on Harry’s face lovingly, making the boy squeal and giggle.

“Baba! S–Stop!” he squealed. 

The Doms smiled fondly at the boy’s laughter. “Where are we heading now, Lou?” Niall asked with a raised eyebrow, scanning the items in the cart with his eyes as if trying to figure out what they needed. 

“Well, we have bottles and paci’s so far,” Louis answered, tickling Harry’s ribs and smiling fondly. “We need to get some toys for Hazzy, and—” The Dom stopped talking, and looked down at the now bored looking Harry. “Do you think you can go potty on your own, little one? Do you need nappies?”

“No,” Harry sniffed, looking indignant. “Harry no need nappies, ‘cause Harry is a big boy!” He stuck his tongue out.

Louis gave a nod to the little boy and turned to face the other Doms. “Let’s head to the diaper section. I have a feeling he’ll end up needing to wear nappies,” he murmured lowly to the others, but Harry heard him. 

“Don’t need nappy! Nappies are stupid!” Harry shouted, slamming one of his fists on the cart’s handle. 

“Hey,” Louis reprimanded, grasping Harry's chin to make eye contact. “Don't throw a fit. Dada knows what's best for his little boy, and I know you need nappies.” 

Harry whined, trying to pull his face away from Louis, but the man had a strong grip. “Don't pull away,” he said sternly. “What did you say you'd do before we left?” 

“Be good,” Harry replied quietly, trying not to cry. “But Dada—” 

Louis shook his head. “And are you being good right now?” 

“Noooo,” the little cried, sniffling. “Sowwy, Dada.” 

The Dom wiped away Harry's tears with his thumb. “There's no need to cry, baby,” he soothed. “I bet you'll end up loving your diapers!” he encouraged, grabbing a pack off the shelf and throwing it into the cart. He grabbed many different packs of different designs, all in two different sizes in case one wasn't the correct size for the little. 

“Pwincesses!” Harry squealed, pointing to a pack of bright pink diapers with Disney princesses on the front that hadn't been put in their cart yet. “Want!” 

The Doms smiled knowingly at one another, knowing their boy was going to open up to the idea of diapers at some point. “What do we say?” Niall asked, ready to throw the package in their cart. 

“Pwease?” Harry asked, pouting out his bottom lip. 

“Good job, little one!” Zayn praised, kissing the boy’s cheeks with exaggeration. “Our good little one.” 

Harry giggled and clapped, now excited about his new, pretty diapers. His happiness began to fade, however, when he found himself in an unfortunate predicament. There was a nagging tingling sensation in his privates, and it caused him to squirm around in discomfort. With his mind being in such an infantile state, he didn't know how to tell his daddies of his situation. What did this sensation even mean? He didn't recognize it, which scared him. He wanted to tell his daddies, and he was ready to let out a loud whine to get their attention, but it was too late. 

He let his bladder go unknowingly, and he felt urine run down his legs and get his jeans wet all over. Looking down, he gasped and squeaked, “Dada!” 

Louis looked over from where he was analyzing different onesies for Harry. “Oh gosh,” he said, eyes widening when he saw Harry had had an accident. “Lads?” He turned to the others, who were stocking up on rash cream and assortments of lotions and soaps for the little. 

“Angel,” Liam said with a sigh. “How did this happen?” 

“Dunno,” Harry said with a sniffle. “Sowwy!” 

“It's okay, baby,” Niall soothed, then bit his lip. “I'll go pay for the diapers, and you and Louis can take one and change him in the toilets,” he said, turning to Zayn. 

“Alright,” Louis agreed, opening the princess nappies and pulling one out, hoping those would cheer his baby up. “Here we go, babes.” He pushed Harry towards the restrooms with Zayn following behind. 

“Icky,” Harry cried, body shaking with distress. “Don't like.” 

“Don't worry,” Zayn reassured. “We'll get you changed and cleaned up, honey.” He picked Harry up, doing his best to avoid touching his soiled pants, and laid him down on the changing table for littles in the restroom. 

“Good thing we decided on nappies,” Louis muttered to himself. 

“Sowwy ‘gain, Dada,” Harry said in a sad voice, looking extremely put down. He hoped his daddies weren't upset with him. He couldn't help it!

“That’s alright, Princess,” Louis soothed. “You’re fine. It’s completely understandable.” He reached out and tugged a wipe out from the metal container that was attached to the wall, ready for use.

“Cold,” Harry complained, squirming.

“Sorry, little one,” Louis said, tossing that one in the trash and taking out one more wipe just to be extra sanitary. “It’ll be over soon.”

“Don’t like,” Harry whined, wringing his hands anxiously together.

“I know,” Louis cooed. “All done with the wipes, baby! Just a bit of powder, yeah?” 

Harry giggled when Louis generously powdered him, and then made to tape the nappy up. “You’re being a very good boy,” Louis praised. “There we go! All done!”

“T’ank, Dada,” Harry said softly. He sat up on the changing table and giggled. “It’s squishy!” he squeaked. “Feels nice.”

“I’m glad it feels nice,” Louis laughed. “You look adorable, little one. Now, we just need to get some clothes for you so that you’re nice and warm!”

“I’m sure Niall and Liam will have the sense to come here with suitable clothing,” Zayn commented. “Or rather, Liam will,” he joked.

“Daddy and Papa?” Harry asked, clapping his hands excitedly.

“They’ll come soon, little one,” Zayn assured.

Sure enough, the pair appeared, entering the bathroom none too quietly, and Louis found himself thanking the heavens that they were in the bathroom alone for multiple reasons — one being that Harry wouldn’t be comfortable around strangers in his little headspace yet. “Here, Lou.” Liam and Niall entered the bathroom, Niall holding a light blue onesie with pink and yellow elephants on it.

“It’s adorable,” Niall grinned, looking even more excited than Harry had looked at the mention of his two other daddies. 

“It’s fluffy!” Harry squealed when Zayn dressed him snugly in the onesie.

“Nice and warm,” Liam smiled, swiftly picking Harry up and cuddling him. 

“We go home now?” Harry asked, tugging at Liam’s hair none too softly, making the Dom wince and gently remove his hand from his hair. 

“Yes, we’ll go home,” Louis replied, glancing at the others for confirmation. “Would you also like a paci, Harry?”

Harry opened his mouth as an answer, making the Doms laugh. “Pink!” Harry insisted, making grabby hands. “Pwease,” he added for good measure.

“Such nice manners, little one,” Niall praised as he popped the light pink pacifier into Harry’s mouth.

Looking satisfied, Harry allowed Liam to carry him all the way to the car, giggling at everything in sight. Although there had been some close calls, the pacifier didn’t drop to the ground. “Who would you like to sit beside, Angel?” Liam asked kindly as he buckled him in.

Harry hummed, thinking, kicking his feet lightly against the seat. He pouted when Liam placed a hand on his leg, preventing him from doing so. “Baba and Papa?” he mumbled through the paci, deciding that he had missed them the most, especially since they had been at work till now. He pointed at Zayn and Niall, giggling. “Sit! Pwease?”

The two Doms obliged. Harry snuggled into them, smiling and sucking contentedly on his paci. “Baba smell good,” he mumbled, looking up at Zayn who grinned back. “Like chocolate.”

“Thank you, little one,” the dark-haired man chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s curls.

“Hey, what about me?” Niall joked with a laugh as the car pulled out from the parking lot. 

“Hmm …” Harry pretend to think, and then smirked and announced loudly, “Stinky socks!”

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed, looking fairly offended. “I smell like sugar and honey, for your information, you cheeky little boy! C’mere!” 

Harry squealed with laughter when Niall tickled his stomach, and shoved at Niall’s hands. “S–Stop!” he squeaked, gasping for breath. “Papa!”

Niall laughed, and pulled back, ruffling Harry’s curls. Before any of them could say anything, Liam, who had been driving, slammed on the brakes as a squirrel hopped across the road in front of them. “Damned squirrel,” the Dom grumbled.

“Ow!” Harry was whining. The seatbelt had chafed his neck when he’d been thrown forward from the force. “Daddy! Drive properly, dummy!” he huffed angrily, glowering at the Dom.

“Harry!” Zayn pinched his thigh sharply, making the boy whine and squirm.

“Owwieee!” the boy cried. “Baba, no!”

“We do not use mean words, Harry Styles,” Zayn reprimanded one last time before releasing his pinch.

The boy sniffled. “Mean daddies,” he whispered to himself under his breath. “Mean, mean, mean, mean.” He looked out the window, ignoring it when the four Doms grinned at each other fondly at their boy’s cuteness. “Dada! Lookie! Stuffies!” 

There was a store specifically for littles outside Harry's window called, ‘Little Heaven.’ It looked like it’d be exactly that — the display cases were filled to the brim with stuffies of all kinds; bears, bunnies, bees — anything a little could want. 

Louis turned his head outside the window from where he was in the passenger seat and gasped, “Wow! There are a lot of stuffies!” he exclaimed, giving Harry a wink. “Does a certain someone want a stuffie?” he asked the little, a grin growing on his face. 

Harry squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. “Yes, Dada! Yes!” he exclaimed, pointing to the shop outside the window. “We go, pwease?” 

“Anything for my little one,” Louis agreed with a smile. Liam pulled the car up to the store and hopped out, Zayn helping carry a squirming Harry inside. 

“Stuffies! Stuffies! Stuffies!” Harry chanted, wiggling around violently in Zayn's strong arms. “Want!” 

Zayn chuckled, opening the door to the shop and taking Harry straight over to the stuffies, while the others looked at things they could give Harry as rewards at some point. The Dom picked up a yellow bumble bee and pressed the button on its foot, making the stuffed toy sing a happy song. 

Harry eyed the toy curiously, wondering how the bee could sing. “Baba?” he said in a questioning tone, tilting his head to the side. “How work?” he asked, reaching out tentatively and poking the bee’s body. 

“It's magic,” Zayn answered, wiggling the toy back and forth, pretending the bee was talking to Harry. “Do you want to be my friend?” he asked the little, bringing the bee’s face up close to Harry, making the young boy laugh loudly. 

“Yeah, Mr. Bee!” he agreed, taking the stuffie out of Zayn's hand and cuddling it tightly. “Want!” 

“What do we say?” Zayn coaxed gently, carrying Harry out of the stuffie aisle before he got any other ideas of stuffies he might want. 

“Pwease and t’ank you!” Harry said confidently, kissing Zayn sweetly on the cheek. “Love Mr. Bee!” 

The Dom laughed and shook his head. “I'm glad, baby,” he said, meeting the others at the checkout. 

“What do we have here?” Harry heard a voice from behind him. 

Turning around, Harry showed his Papa his bumble bee and screeched, “Mr. Bee! He's my fwend!” 

“Well, he's very, very cute,” Niall commented fondly. “But, you know who's even cuter?” he asked teasingly, getting ready to tickle Harry. 

Oblivious to his Papa’s wandering tickle hands, Harry asked confusedly, “Who?!”

“You, silly!” Niall exclaimed, tickling Harry crazily, causing the little to squeal and giggle in excitement and happiness. 

“P–Papaaaaa!” Harry exclaimed, giggling when Niall ceased in his actions and scooped him up with a kiss. “Baba says I can get Mr. Bee, right, Baba?” He turned to Zayn with a wide smile.

“That’s right,” Zayn agreed easily. “As long as you promise to take good care of Mr. Bee.”

“‘Course I will, Baba,” Harry scoffed, sounding incredulous. He gave his new toy to Zayn, who took it to the cashier after double checking with Louis and Liam. “T’ank you,” he said once again with a smile.

“You’re very welcome, baby,” Niall replied, placing a kiss to his cheek.

_____

Harry found himself in yet another predicament. He had the same tingling sensation in his privates that he'd experienced earlier, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have an accident again! His daddies had changed him into a diaper, but he was still worried that he wasn't supposed to go potty in it. 

He looked up from where he was cuddling Mr. Bee on the living room floor, seeing his Doms sitting on the couch and drinking beers while they watched the footie game. The boy didn't want to bother them, but he really needed help. 

Noticing his baby’s situation, Louis knelt down next to Harry and asked, “Do you need to potty?” 

Harry nodded, blushing. “Gotta go bad, Dada,” he said, avoiding Louis’ eyes due to embarrassment. 

Louis hummed in thought. “That's okay — that's what your nappy is for, hmm? So we don't have any accidents like before.” He smiled softly and booped Harry's nose, wanting him to understand that he wasn't angry about what had happened at the shop. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, then squirmed in his spot and grabbed his diapered crotch with his hands tightly. “Can't hold it!” he cried as he felt himself let go. 

“That's okay, little one,” Louis soothed, rubbing Harry's back comfortingly. “That's what you're supposed to do. You're such a good boy!” 

Harry blushed. “Done, Dada,” he announced, raising his arms to be picked up. “Icky!” 

Louis chuckled, carefully picking the little up. “Let's go get you cleaned up, little one.” 

The other Doms eyed the two in a bit of worry as they watched them head into the bathroom, wondering how this was going to play out. They would typically change their little on his very own soft changing table, but they were still in the process of making their spare room into a nursery for when Harry was in his little headspace. The men had planned to decorate the nursery to the nines, with pretty colours, a wooden crib, a rocking chair, bookshelves — everything Harry could want. He was definitely going to enjoy it when it was finished. 

“Wait!” Harry screeched when they arrived at the bathroom. “Mr. Bee!” 

“You want Mr. Bee?” Louis asked, getting a rapid nod in confirmation from his little. 

Before the two could head back to fetch the desired stuffie, Liam approached with the bee in hand. “I heard a distressed little someone was looking for their friend,” he said, handing the toy to Harry with an endearing smile on his face. 

Harry gasped, cuddling his new friend to his cheek in enthusiasm. “T’ank you, Daddy!” he said, then frowned. “Gotta go bye–bye, though! Need change.” He waved to his daddy sadly, emerald green eyes wide. 

Liam laughed, kissing Harry's head full of chocolate curls. “Alright, baby.” He left the couple to attend to their business, knowing Harry might get overwhelmed if he had more than one daddy with him. 

Louis smiled, laying Harry down on the floor gently, where he'd placed a nice, soft blanket. “This is only temporary, babes,” he explained, gathering his necessary supplies. “Soon, you'll have your very own changing table for times like this!” 

Harry gasped in surprise. “Weally?” he asked, seemingly not believing that his daddies would do something like that for him. 

“Of course!” Louis said, unzipping Harry's onesie and pulling it off the boy carefully. “Your daddies will do anything for our little boy!” he told the boy in his ‘little voice,’ patting the boy’s now bare tummy. 

The little giggled. “T’ank you,” he said shyly, hiding behind his bee stuffy. He knew Louis had seen his privates many times, but that was when he was big! It was very different when he was little, because he had to wear diapers and he felt giggly and relaxed. 

He could feel the wipe getting rid of all his mess, and he wiggled around uncertainly at its cold temperature. “Cold!” he observed, much like he'd done at the shop. 

Louis laughed. “Yes, it is cold! But I'm all done with that!” he grabbed a new nappy and lifted Harry's legs so he could place the fresh diaper under his bum, knowing the boy wasn't competent enough at the moment to help lift his body up on his own. 

Powder was applied to Harry's bum, making the little hide behind Mr. Bee even more out of embarrassment. His cheeks were red as well, making Louis inwardly fond at his baby’s shy personality in his little headspace. 

After a few quick tapes and folds, the new, thick, princess diaper was taped tightly around Harry's hips, making the little look even more adorable. “And were done!” Louis announced, blowing a ginormous raspberry on Harry's tummy, causing the little to squeal and giggle — two things he did a lot while he was little. “Do you want your onesie back on?” the Dom asked, wanting to see how comfortable Harry was adjusting to wearing new clothes and being more exposed in front of his daddies. 

Harry's face twisted in thought. “No, Dada,” he said. “It too hot!” he whined. “Just go in nappy?” 

Louis was a bit shocked that Harry didn't mind having his daddies see him hanging out in only a diaper, but he wasn't going to try to change his baby’s mind. “That's alright,” he agreed, setting the onesie aside. “Let's go see our other daddies!” 

The Dom carried Harry back out into the living room, where he gave the other men a smile and a thumbs up, silently telling them everything went well. 

“TV!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. “Pwease!”

“Just a little bit, baby,” Niall acknowledged, reaching out for the remote. “It’s almost dinner time.”

“Speaking of dinner, how does mac’n cheese and dinosaur nuggets sound, princess?” Louis pressed a kiss to his curls affectionately.

“Yummy yummy yummy!” Harry answered, clapping his hands from where he sat in Niall’s lap on the couch. The show had been turned to Curious George, and the little began to watch intently, obviously intrigued by the cartoon monkey’s adventures. 

The daddies chuckled at their baby’s own curiosity, finding it adorable how attached he'd gotten to the show so quickly. It was almost painful when they were forced to pull him away from the TV so they could eat dinner, but the Doms were starving, and they knew Harry must be, too. 

“It's time for dinner, little one,” Niall murmured softly to the boy, patting his cheek to get his attention. 

“But George!” Harry said, pointing to the TV with wide eyes, where George could be seen finding his way back home on a raft in a river. 

“You can watch more George later, okay?” Niall compromised, kissing the top of Harry's head. “I thought you wanted those nuggets and macaroni!” he brought up excitedly, trying to get the boy interested. 

Harry's eyes lit up. “Yes, Papa! Yes!” he shouted, changing subjects quickly much like a real toddler would, allowing the man to carry him to the kitchen, where the rest of the Doms were. 

There was food scattered about on all the counters, making the kitchen look like chaos. Some cheese had even managed to get in Zayn’s hair, making Harry giggle in happiness. “You messy!” he said, tugging on Zayn's quiff. 

“Let's keep our hands to ourselves, alright, baby?” Zayn reprimanded the boy gently, removing the boy’s wandering hands from his hair. 

Harry nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth as Zayn carried him to the dining room table. “Sowwy, Baba.” 

“That's okay, baby,” Zayn reassured, gingerly placing Harry in a seat next to him and Louis at the table. They had ordered a high chair for the little, but it hadn't arrived just yet, so they'd have to make do for awhile. It wasn't like they knew exactly how long Harry would be in his little headspace, either, so they weren't too worried that they didn't have their needed supplies quite yet. 

“Here we go, mister,” Louis said, coming into the room with a bib in hand. “To keep our baby clean, hmm?” he asked with a grin, tying the piece of soft fabric around Harry's neck and kissing his nose affectionately. 

Harry looked down at the new accessory confusedly. “Daddies?” he asked around his thumb. 

“Yes, you're your daddies’ best boy!” Louis exclaimed happily, carefully taking Harry's thumb out of his mouth and replacing it with his paci. “You can have this until we start eating, okay?” 

The little nodded in agreement, nuzzling his head sleepily into Louis’ neck. 

“Someone needs a nap later, hmm?” Liam observed, arriving with everyone's plates of food and taking his seat. 

Harry didn't say anything, just simply nodded and let out a cute yawn around his paci, which prompted Louis to gently pry the soother from his lips. The little whined, but picked up a nugget and dipped it into his ketchup on his plastic plate. Bringing the food to his lips, he opened his mouth to take a bite, eager to enjoy the yummy flavour on his tongue. However, he missed, causing ketchup to smear all across his chin, which made him drop his nugget on his lap in shock. He looked up at his caregivers with wide eyes, not knowing what to do about his mess. 

“Oh, babes,” Louis said with a sigh, dropping his fork on his plate from his noodles. “Let's be a bit more careful, yeah?” he suggested, wiping Harry's bare legs with a wet napkin. 

“Sowwy, Dada,” Harry said, looking around at his daddies to make sure they weren't mad at him. 

“That's okay, princess,” Louis said, kissing his cheek. “We’re not cross with you.” 

Harry smiled and returned to his meal, picking up another nugget and dipping it in his ketchup. He tentatively took a bite out of it, successfully getting all the food in his mouth. However, he didn't want the rest of his nugget to get lonely because their friend was gone, so he quickly brought the rest of the meat up to his mouth and popped it inside, only he missed his target yet again. The food plopped to his lap again, leaving behind yet another mess. Oh no! His daddies were going to be so mad at him! Tears began to fill Harry's eyes, because he didn't want to get in trouble, and he hadn't been able to reunite all his nugget friends together in his stomach. This just wouldn't do. 

“Oh, honey,” Zayn said, noticing Harry's predicament. “There's no need to cry. How about you let Dada and I feed you? Hmm?” He wiped Harry's tears away with his thumbs. 

“‘Kay,” Harry agreed with a small sniffle. “Hawwy sowwy!” 

“You're perfectly fine, baby,” Zayn reassured, cleaning up Harry's mess. “We’re not mad at you!”

“Here, babes, open up!”

Harry opened his mouth eagerly and Louis successfully popped a piece of a nugget into his mouth. “Yummy!” Harry clapped his hands excitedly. “Mac’n cheese, Dada?” He made a sound of satisfaction when Louis popped a spoonful of the cheesy goodness in his mouth, licking his lips. 

“Is it good?” Liam asked with a chuckle, watching as Louis picked up Harry's bib and wiped the little’s mouth lovingly. 

The sub nodded rapidly, opening his mouth wide again, signaling he wanted another spoonful. Zayn snickered and scooped up some noodles, allowing himself to feed the boy this time. 

Harry continued to eat his food neatly and without a fuss with the Doms feeding him, the little humming happily whenever one of his daddies gave him some nuggets or mac and cheese. His daddies fell into an easy conversation that Harry tuned out, the boy content in eating quietly and sticking to his own thoughts. 

Being little was certainly relaxing, he thought. There were no bullies while he was little, because he was at home; there was no schoolwork; there was no incredibly harsh scolding from his Doms. He finally felt relaxed and sated, happy with his daddies taking excellent care of him. He just loved them so much. 

But he loved his mum, too, he remembered. His face all of a sudden contorted into a frown. How come he only had daddies taking care of him? He'd had a mummy before, so where was she now? Did she leave him? 

Noticing his baby’s frown, Niall spoke up, “What's got you frowning, baby?” The blond Dom looked concerned. “Did you go potty?” 

Harry shook his head, because  _ no _ , he had not gone potty thank you very much, and he didn't appreciate that his Papa assumed so. “No, Papa,” he said, sticking his thumb in his mouth to provide some temporary comfort. The Doms grimaced, because his fingers had been a bit sticky from all the ketchup and cheese, but they shared a look, deciding they'd give him a bath later. 

“Then what is it?” Liam asked patiently, leaning forward some in his seat. 

The little hesitated, unsure of how to voice his thoughts. “Why no mummy?” he asked timidly, nibbling gently on the finger that was inside his mouth. He lowered his eyes, as if he were scared that his Doms would get mad at him.

“I don’t understand, sweets,” Niall jumped in, exchanging an uneasy glance with the others.

Harry made a slightly frustrated sound, and opened his mouth for another spoonful of the delicious meal, trying to stall time. Louis spooned a bit of the food into his mouth and he chewed, savouring the taste as he thought. Would his daddies get angry at him for asking? Was he not supposed to ask? He didn’t want to be naughty! Eventually, he decided to just go for it — his daddies were reasonable, weren’t they?

“Harry’s mummy gone?” he timidly asked. 

There was a pause, and the sound of dinner utensils clinking softly against their plates was the only sound heard. “No, babes, your mummy isn’t gone,” Louis answered. “Thirsty?”

Harry nodded and watched as Louis went to fetch a sippy cup they had bought, filling it up with cold water. He smacked his dry lips, waiting eagerly, but turned to the other three daddies who seemed to be having a silent discussion between the three of them. “Hawwy go see mummy?” he asked, carefully watching their expressions.

“Harry’s mummy lives somewhere else, babes. Somewhere far, far away,” Liam said, and to his dismay, said little’s eyes began to water.

“But don’t worry!” Niall quickly jumped in. “Harry will eventually see his mummy — it’ll just take a very long time. A very long adventure, just like Curious George always has!”

“George!” Harry exclaimed with a smile. “Oopsies!” he squeaked when he almost hit Louis square in the stomach. “Sowwy, Dada!”

“That’s alright, little one,” Louis replied easily. “Here’s your drink!”

“T’ank you,” Harry said, placing a large kiss on his Dada’s cheek and humming happily as the man helped him take a sip from the cup. 

The daddies and little finished eating their dinner, all traces of sadness and curiousness about his mum gone and not mentioned again. 

Harry was currently sitting in the bathtub, with his Papa and Daddy working to wash him before he fell asleep. Their baby had had a big day, and his eyes were drooping in fatigue. “Daddyyyy,” Harry whined when the man tilted his head back and dumped a cup of water over his curls, effectively washing away any and all traces of soap. 

Liam chuckled. “We've got to make sure you're squeaky clean, yeah?” 

Harry nodded with a pout, wiggling his toes as Niall washed his feet and legs. It was very difficult not to squirm during his bath, because he had two pairs of hands cleaning him, but he managed without too much of a fuss. His daddies had motivated him with a story before bed if he was good for them during bath time. 

“All done!” Niall announced proudly after Liam finished with his hair, grabbing a towel with bunny ears on top for Harry to wear. They'd purchased it earlier in the day, and Harry had fallen in love with it the moment he laid his eyes on it. “Let's dry you off, baby.” Liam and Niall both picked the boy up out of the bath and set him on a stool in front of the big mirror in their master bedroom, drying his hair with a hair dryer and towel drying his body. 

“Nappy?” Harry asked in confusion when Niall pulled another one of his princess diapers out of the pack. “Don't need nappy!” he said firmly, crossing his arms and scowling. 

Liam and Niall looked at each other uncertainly. “Yes, Harry does need a nappy,” Niall said sternly, lifting Harry's legs himself and sliding the diaper under the little’s bum. “Because if Harry doesn't have a nappy, he could have an accident, and that wouldn't be good, would it?” 

“Uh uh,” Harry finally relented, the idea of wetting himself or worse making him nervous. That hadn't been very fun at all!

“Good boy,” Liam praised once Niall had successfully taped the nappy around Harry's hips, draping the bunny towel around Harry's shoulders and pulling the hood over his head. 

“Bunny bunny!” Harry squealed, trying to hop down off his seat. 

Liam laughed, though he was slightly alarmed. “Okay, crazy bunny! Let's settle down for night-nights soon, alright?” He kissed the top of Harry's head and settled the boy on his hip easily. 

“‘Kay, Daddy,” the little replied, nuzzling his cheek against Liam's own in comfort. “Sleep without onesie?” he asked when he saw Niall reach for his pajamas. 

The daddies shared yet another look with each other before they decided they could be more lenient with Harry since this was only his first night being little. “Alright, honey,” Niall agreed, putting the onesie back. “But just for tonight, okay?” 

“Yay!” Harry cheered, a large smile on his face. 

Niall laughed, tickling Harry's bare sides. “What's with you and wanting to be naked all the time, hmm?” 

“Dunno,” Harry replied with a shrug, allowing his Doms to lay him on their big king sized bed for storytime. “What we read?” he wondered curiously, making grabby hands for a paci. 

The daddies were already learning what Harry wanted, Liam quickly fetching Harry's new favourite dummy from his pocket. “Dada and Baba are going to read  _ Goodnight Moon  _ to you! How does that sound?” Liam exclaimed excitedly. 

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” Harry agreed from around his paci, clapping his hands in happiness. 

Harry learned many things about storytime before bed that might. One was that his Dada could portray the best voices for each of the characters. Two was that his Baba had a very calming reading voice. And three was that his daddies chose the very best stories to read him! His daddies were such expert readers that his eyes were drooping much like they had in the bath again, his newfound energy dissipating quickly. 

“I think a certain little one is ready for sleep,” Louis murmured, closing the book they'd just finished. The daddies had decided that if Harry was still little when Liam was leaving for work, he would have to miss school. It was school policy that if any students were in little headspace that they were required to stay home, so Liam was going to abide by that rule. 

Harry yawned and let out an adorable squeak as he did so, making the daddies coo in fondness as they gently set Harry in his own bed. They had bought a baby monitor to place in Harry's room so they would be aware if the boy needed anything in the middle of the night, so the men weren't too worried about leaving their little one in his room alone to sleep for the night. 

Each daddy gave the little boy a sweet kiss and murmured sentiments, but before they could leave, Harry asked curiously, “Why Hawwy wear nappies now? Didn't wear them before.” His eyebrows furrowed and his face pulled into a slight pout. 

The Doms once again exchanged glances before Zayn answered, voice soft as he stroked Harry’s curls, making the boy smile delightedly. “Sometimes little boys who are too stressed or worried become what you are now, in order to receive what they crave.”

“What?” Harry furrowed his brows, making Zayn realize that his words may have been too difficult for the little to comprehend. 

“You're our little boy,” is what the dark-haired Dom settled for. “And we take good care of our little boys. We wouldn't want you to have another accident, would we?”

“Nooo,” Harry gasped. “No ‘ccident!”

“So that's why we make sure that our little boy has everything he needs.”

“Hawwy don't have everything!” Harry exclaimed with a little kick. “Mr. Bee gone!”

“Oh dear,” Liam tutted. “How could we forget?” The Dom disappeared and returned in a few seconds with said stuffie in his hands. “Here you go, little one.”

“T’ank, Daddy,” Harry yawned. “I go sleep now.”

“Yes,” Liam agreed, looking amused. “Harry will go to sleep.” 

Louis turned the light off, said softly, “Good night, sweets,” and closed the door a tad so that it wouldn't be completely closed, and allowed a bit of light to filter in. 

“Adorable,” Niall said the moment they stepped out. “He is so adorable.”

“Definitely,” Zayn agreed. 

“We’ll need to get a crib as soon as possible,” Louis said thoughtfully as they headed to their own rooms. “Can't have him falling, now can we?”

“What do we do if he's still in headspace tomorrow?” Liam pointed out. “I'd love to stay home with him, but I can't. Teacher and all.”

“I've got a schedule tomorrow,” Louis sighed. 

“I'll stay,” Zayn assured the others. “I can call Ashton to watch and care for the pups; they'll be fine without me for one day.”

“Great,” Louis smiled. “Don't let him get into any trouble.”

“‘Course I won't, Lou,” the other Dom scoffed. “I can keep him in line.”

Louis cracked a smile and winked. “We’ll see about that.” 

_____

Zayn could  _ not  _ keep Harry in line. He was basically screwed. The Dom had never realized how difficult it was for Doms that were on their own with their sub, and he could feel sympathy for them now. Harry had been a bit whiny about anything and everything he could think of this morning, and Zayn was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to break down and text one of the others for help, because they were busy. (But mostly because he held too much of an ego and pride to do that.)

“Harry,” Zayn sighed, bouncing Harry on his hip as he walked around the kitchen. “Can you please calm down? I've given you toys, your paci, Mr. Bee, Curious George … what else could you possibly want?” 

Suddenly, Harry burst into tears, making the Dom groan. “Great,” he muttered to himself, bouncing Harry around even harder as he paced the kitchen, wracking his brain for something else that could cheer Harry up. “Hey, do you want to go to the park? That sounds fun, hmm? You could make some friends and play!” 

The little ceased in his tears as if on que and stared at Zayn with wide eyes. 

Zayn took that as a yes, because he got him to quit bawling. “Yeah? Let's go!” He grabbed Harry's diaper bag that they had prepared the day before and hoisted it over his shoulder, carrying Harry down the sidewalk to their neighborhood park. 

On the way there, the little seemed to be mesmerized by everything he saw, as if he had never seen it before. “Trees!” he exclaimed, pointing to a group of trees outside their house. 

“Yeah!” Zayn agreed, trying to sound like he was as interested in the plants as Harry was. “They're trees, baby! You're so smart!” He tickled Harry's tummy lightly. 

Harry giggled, sucking happily on his paci for the rest of their walk. His eyes sparkled in delight when they arrived at the park, the boy feeling like he was in heaven. There was a tube slide, monkey bars, a rock climbing wall, a tunnel, and much more. Harry could spend all day here! “Pway?” he asked his Baba eagerly, wiggling around in the man's arms. 

“If you be careful, yes, you may play,” Zayn granted. He watched fondly as the boy rushed to the slide once he was let down, and decided to just stand and watch for now. He chuckled to himself when Harry fell straight on his bum when he tried to climb out from the bottom of the slide, and called, “You okay, sweets?” to make sure the little was uninjured.

“‘M fine, Baba!” Harry called back excitedly.

“That your little?”

Zayn jumped a bit, startled, and turned around. “Er, yes, he is,” the dark-haired Dom said cautiously, eyeing the man in front of him a bit warily. You never knew with people these days, and it didn’t hurt to be safe.

The stranger laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t you worry, I won’t do anything,” he assured. He smiled and looked at a girl next to him, who was sucking anxiously on her thumb, looking everywhere except for Zayn. “My little babes and I were heading off to the Little Park. Be polite and say hello, Josephine.”

The woman stared up at Zayn before murmuring, “Hi.”

“Hello, little one.” Zayn straightened and stuck a hand out to the other man. “Zayn,” he informed politely.

“Robert,” was the reply, and they shook hands. 

Zayn glanced at Harry, who seemed to be pretending to be an airplane at the moment. “Harry, don’t do that!” he called when the curly-haired boy made to jump off of the little platform leading to the entrance of the tunnel slide. “You’ll get hurt!”

“No, I won’t, Baba!” Harry called back.

“Harry.” Zayn raised an eyebrow, making sure that his voice sounded sterner this time. “Be careful, please, or else we’ll be heading back home.” Once he stated those words, he desperately hoped the boy wouldn’t be triggered into another meltdown. 

“Okay,” Harry sighed back.

“Adorable little one you have there,” Robert commented with a chuckle. “Cheeky one, too. Say, what do you think of tagging along to the Little Park? Your little one will be able to make some new friends; it definitely won’t hurt.”

“Is it friendly?” Zayn asked a bit suspiciously. 

“Of course it is!” Robert exclaimed.

“It’s weally fun,” Josephine said shyly with a bashful grin. Her green eyes glinted in the sun. “Daddy lets me take my dollies to the park and I pway dollies and family with my fwends!”

“That must be fun!” Zayn said with a fond smile directed towards the timid little girl. He turned his attention back to Robert, making sure that Harry did still remain in his vision, and mused, “Perhaps it won’t be too much of a bad idea to try it out.”

Robert just smiled and said, “Would you like me to give you the address?”

“That’d be great,” Zayn agreed easily and allowed the man to type in the information. 

“The park generally opens at 3 o’clock. Two more hours. Your little one will definitely burn off a lot of energy while playing, so I suggest you feed him lunch before you go to the park. As well, make sure you bring any supplies you may need, like nappies, pacifiers, toys, bottles … you know.”

“Of course,” Zayn smiled. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Robert replied kindly. “Littles should never be lonely. C’mon, Josie, let’s finish up our walk so we can head home to eat lunch.”

Zayn watched for a few minutes as the pair walked off, before collecting a protesting Harry to return home. “Don’t worry, babes, Baba will take you somewhere even more fun! You’ll make lots of new friends!”

“Fwends?” Harry asked curiously, sucking on his fingers. 

The Dom gently removed the boy’s fingers from his mouth with a grimace, making a mental note to bring some sanitary wipes with him to this so-called ‘Little Park.’ “How about a paci, baby?” he suggested, not waiting for a reply before he popped Harry's favourite pink paci in his mouth. “And yes, you'll make friends that you can play with! It'll be so much fun!” 

“Aren't Daddy, Dada, Papa, and Baba Hawwy’s fwends?” the little asked behind his paci. 

Zayn froze, biting his lip. How was he supposed to answer this? With Harry being in his little headspace, more of his questions about his new life had been coming out, and it was strange for all the daddies. “Well, yes,” he said, then paused. “But your daddies are a different type of friend. We love you more than any other friends you'll ever meet!” he exclaimed, unlocking their front door. 

“Oh,” Harry said, squirming in Zayn's arms to be set down. “Lunch now, Baba?” 

“Yes, baby,” the man answered, heating up his leftover nuggets and macaroni from the night before. “Just a few minutes! Can Baba have your dummy, please?” He held out his hand expectantly. 

Harry took his paci out of his mouth and dropped it in Zayn’s awaiting hand, ready to eat. The daddy smiled fondly and sat next to Harry, bringing a spoonful of mac and cheese to his lips. Harry took the bite and smacked his lips happily, humming at the cheesiness. 

“Good?” Zayn asked, chuckling when Harry nodded enthusiastically and opened his mouth for more. 

The daddy and little had a nice, quiet lunch, and Zayn changed the little boy before he gathered their things and headed out the door again. Zayn texted the others, telling them they could meet them at the park if they wanted to, making Harry cheer. “Daddies! Daddies! Daddies!” 

Zayn snickered, kissing Harry's cheek with a loud smooching noise. “Yes, baby! Your daddies love you very much.”

Harry smiled, popping his paci back in his mouth when Zayn handed it to him again. The couple walked the short way to the Little Park, arriving right at three o'clock. Zayn already spotted Robert and Josephine there, the little girl talking to her doll that she held in her lap. 

“Hi!” Zayn exclaimed, waving to the couple. “Would your little Josephine like to play with my Harry?” he asked, bouncing the boy lightly on his hip. 

Robert smiled happily. “Of course she would!” he said, rubbing Josie’s back. “Why don't you show Harry your dollie, hmm? Play nice and share, please.” He kissed her cheek. 

“‘Kay, Daddy,” she said, hugging the man before she stood up, tugging on Harry's hand lightly. “Let's go pway!” she suggested excitedly, bouncing up and down. 

Harry looked to Zayn for permission, the man nodding and telling him to be careful before he released his tight hold on him. “Be good,” he said, kissing Harry's nose sweetly. “I'll just be sitting right here with Robert, if you need me. Okay?” 

The little nodded impatiently. “Yeah, Baba,” he said, then grabbed Josie's hand and ran off to a little sized toy house with her. Harry was amazed when he saw the playhouse — it looked so realistic! There was a mailbox where you could put stuff inside, a front door with a doorbell, a kitchen inside, complete with toy food, and there was a little table to sit at. It was so cool! 

“Wow!” he said, eyes wide and looking around. “It’s so cool here!”

“Yeah!” Josephine agreed with a bright grin. “My daddy always takes me here when I’m good! C’mon, let’s go play with them!” She bounced over eagerly to a large group who were playing with a toy kitchen. “Hi!” she squealed.

The others greeted her with friendly squeaks and grins. “Everyone! This is Hawwy, and he’s my fwend!” Josephine declared with a smile. “Can we pway?”

“Yeah!” a little girl giggled. “We’re pwaying kitchen!”

“C’mon, Hawwy!” Josie said excitedly, still clutching her doll tightly and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him closer to the fake stove.

“Josie, be gentle, please!” Robert called from where the mummies and daddies were sitting.

“I am, Daddy!” 

“Oopsies!” Harry stumbled when he bumped into a boy.

“OWIE!” the boy howled, squeezing his blue eyes shut tightly. “He hurted me!” he announced to his group of friends, pointing at Harry. 

“Not on purpose!” Harry exclaimed hurriedly when the others turned to him with a gasp. 

“Yeah huh!” the hurt boy snapped, stomping his foot. “You hurted me on purpose, and that's mean!” he shouted, earning nods from his little posse of friends. 

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes. “No, Hawwy didn't! Hawwy nice!” he said, not understanding how the littles could think he would be mean. 

“Yeah huh!” the other little screeched again, pushing Harry lightly. The little didn't fall down, but he did stumble a bit. 

“Nuh uh!” Harry shot back, then allowed his dam of tears to break. He wouldn't be mean to anyone, ever! This little was just being stupid and dramatic! 

Josie immediately went up to Harry and coddled him. “Is okay, Hawwy,” she soothed, biting her lip in thought before she tentatively held out her doll. “Here, you can has my dollie! She's weally nice, and she can play with you!” She shoved the doll in Harry's face excitedly. 

Harry slowly grabbed the doll and cuddled it, hugging Josie back in thanks. “T’ank you, Josie,” he said quietly. “You is nice, and they is mean!” He pointed towards the group of bullies, who simply laughed at the two littles. 

“They can't even talk right!” one teased, laughing along with his friends. “They're stupid!” 

“Hawwy not stupid!” Harry shouted, stomping his foot angrily. 

The mean littles continued in their taunting. “He likes dollies! They're for girls!”  

Harry pouted petulantly and grabbed Josie’s hand before the teasing could be taken any further, dragging her off to a more secluded area of the park. “They were mean,” he huffed, sitting down on the grass and playing with the doll’s hair. “Hawwy did not like!” 

Josie nodded in agreement. “They were,” she said, then frowned. “Me have dollie back now?” She leaned forward and tried to snatch it back, but Harry resisted. 

“But,” Harry began with a sad pout, “didn't get to pway with her yet!” He held her protectively to his chest and kissed the doll’s face possessively. 

The little girl whined loudly, feeling like crying herself. “But Hawwy!” she exclaimed with a sniffle. “Want her back, and she mine!” 

“No!” Harry shouted, standing up as fast as he could and running off in no particular direction, until he collided with someone. The little let out an ‘oof’ as he was knocked down roughly, immediately bawling and dropping his precious dollie. 

“Oh, baby,” the voice sighed, picking Harry and the doll up. “Baba’s so sorry! Are you hurt?” He checked Harry for any bruises, deeming him okay. “Shhh, no more tears.” He bounced the boy on his hip, carrying him back to where he was sitting with Robert and the other Doms, who had just arrived. 

“D–Dollie,” Harry cried, wiping his eyes in despair. “Josie wanted to take her ‘way! But she gave her to Hawwy!” 

“Hey there, sweet one,” Louis smiled, taking the sniffling Harry from Zayn. “You feeling okay?”

“Nooo,” Harry cried. “Meanies, they all meanies!”

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that, babes,” Niall jumped in, kissing Harry’s curls and wiping his tears with his thumbs. “What a pretty doll you have there!”

“Josie’s,” Harry sniffed. “But s–she gave to Hawwy! Hawwy not bad!” A few tears rolled down his cheeks again, and his daddies immediately rushed to soothe him in vain.

“Maybe you should try a bottle,” a mummy suggested. “They usually work with my little one, Katie.”

The daddies looked at one another thoughtfully. “Hmm,” Liam hummed, “we'll have to try that. How does that sound, little one?”

“‘Kay,” Harry said sadly, wiping his face. “But Josie wants dollie back, ‘nd Hawwy didn't get to pway with it!” The little was incredibly distressed, over something as simple as a doll. The daddies hated seeing their baby in such pain. 

Louis made a sad noise. “I think someone is very tired, so let's give Josie her dollie back and thank her for sharing it.” He carried Harry over to Robert, who had a sniffling Josie in his lap. 

“Noooo!” Harry whined and wriggled, causing him to bang the doll against Louis’ chest by accident. 

“Hey,” the man said sternly, gently holding Harry's chin. “We don't squirm, whine, or hit. Now be a good boy and give Josie’s doll back,” he ordered, wiping Harry's still falling tears. 

“Here's your dollie, Josie,” Harry said sadly, relinquishing the toy to her. “T’ank you for sharing her with Hawwy.” He nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck in embarrassment. 

Josie gave her new friend a small smile and happily cuddled with her doll, mumbling back a small ‘thank you’ when prompted by Robert. 

Louis held out his hand. “I'm Louis, one of Harry's other daddies,” he introduced himself. “I see our little ones had some fun, for the most part.” He cracked a grin, tickling Harry's tummy to make the boy giggle. 

The other daddy smiled, shaking Louis’ hand. “Yes, they did! Maybe we can have them get together for a play date sometime? I can give you my number.” 

“Oh, that'd be lovely!” Louis agreed, pulling out his phone to exchange numbers. “It was great meeting you! Hopefully our little ones can have some fun together again soon!” 

Harry and Josie waved goodbye to each other, Louis carrying Harry back to the house with the others on his hip. 

“Did you have fun, honey?” Liam asked, smiling softly at Harry. 

“Yeah,” Harry answered, still a little sniffly. 

The daddies exchanged glances between one another, all clearly agreeing it was time for a bottle and a nap. Harry was placed carefully in Niall’s lap while the others made his bottle, the daddies making sure to heat the milk up to the perfect temperature in the microwave. Zayn ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as Niall nudged the nipple of the bottle against Harry's lips, waiting to see how he’d react. 

Harry’s eyes widened, but he opened his mouth and accepted the bottle, immediately humming at the nice taste of milk. 

“Is that yummy, hmm?” Niall asked sweetly, watching fondly as Harry subconsciously grasped onto his Papa’s forearm as he drank, much like a real baby would. 

The daddies cooed, all sharing incredibly fond smiles between each other. So far, the substance seemed to calm Harry down, as his breathing became more even and his eyes closed, signaling he’d fallen into his much needed nap. 

Niall slowly pulled the bottle from the boy’s lips and set it aside, carefully picking the boy up so he could put him down. 

“That was adorable,” Louis commented, sighing wistfully to himself. “He's perfect.” 

Zayn and Liam nodded in agreement. “I'm so glad the bottle worked, too. We’ll have to make that part of his daily routine as a little, I imagine.” 

“Definitely,” Louis said, turning on the TV so the daddies could have some downtime of their own. 

Niall came back down the stairs a few minutes later. “He's sound asleep — time for our own quiet time,” he declared, plopping himself next to the others on the couch. 

_____ 

The daddies’ quiet time didn't last too long, because the men were interrupted by the loud, screeching sounds of Harry's cries. All the Doms looked between each other, none of them knowing who’d be motivated enough to get off their arse and tend to their little. “I'll get him,” Louis eventually sighed after the silent debate the men had. The others cheered gratefully, making the blue-eyed Dom roll his eyes. 

He creaked open Harry's door slowly, frowning at the sight before him. Harry was sobbing loudly, and he had his covers totally pulled off his body, with his paci thrown on the floor, along with Mr. Bee. 

Approaching the bed quietly, Louis said, “Honey, what's wrong?” Receiving no response, the Dom sighed, quickly scooping the boy up and supporting his head, with his other hand on his diapered bum. He bounced the boy on his hip and walked him around the room, shushing him and patting his bum as he did so. 

“W–Want Mr. Bee,” Harry cried, making grabby hands for his stuffed friend, clearly in distress about having lost a great source of comfort. 

Louis promptly bent down carefully and picked the toy up, handing it to his baby. “Did you drop Mr. Bee?” he asked, still bouncing the boy in his arms. 

Harry rubbed the stuffie’s fur against his cheek, nodding solemnly. 

The daddy made a sad noise. “Oh no, that's no good!” he exclaimed, patting the boy’s bum again. He could immediately tell the boy was wet, but he guessed he was too embarrassed to tell him. “Is there something you want to tell Dada?” he coaxed. The daddies had decided it was best if Harry could tell them when he needed a change, so they wouldn't have to embarrass him further by sticking a finger down his nappy. 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he protested, wiggling when Louis fetched the changing mat and gingerly placed him on it on the floor anyway. “Not wet!” he cried, trying to get up and run away, but Louis stopped him. 

“Shhh, little one,” Louis soothed. “Dada will take care of you.” He pulled out a clean, new nappy and exclaimed, “Look, babes! It's your favourite princess!”

“Belle!” Harry exclaimed, eyes rounding when he saw the image printed on the back of the nappy. 

“That's right,” Louis agreed easily, glad that Harry had ceased in his distressed cries. “How does a nice, comfy, new nappy sound?”

“Good, Dada,” Harry said softly, sticking a finger in his mouth, making Louis grimace and pop a paci into his mouth as replacement of the finger. 

“You're adorable,” Louis chuckled as he wiped Harry with wipes. 

“Cold, Dada,” Harry whined, squirming a bit. 

“I know, sweets,” Louis soothed. “We're almost done.” He quickly finished up and taped the diaper, patting Harry's tummy affectionately. “There we go!” he said happily, scooping Harry up. “Feel better?” 

Harry nodded meekly, cheeks blushing. “Yeah, Dada,” he said quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Do you want to come back downstairs, babes?” he asked, running his hand through Harry's curls soothingly. 

“Mhm,” Harry hummed around his paci, the soother bobbing between his lips as he sucked on it comfortingly. 

The daddy carried his baby back downstairs, where the other men were jumping up and down and cheering at the footie game. “Lads,” Louis called out, making the Doms cease in their rowdiness and turn their full attention to their baby. They were whipped already, clearly. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Liam asked, gently taking Harry from Louis’ arms. 

Harry nodded, nuzzling his face into Liam's neck. The little ran his hand along the Dom’s face curiously, confused by the stubble there. “Daddy?” he asked around his dummy. 

“Yes, baby?”

The little frowned. “Why you prickly?” he asked, poking Liam's chin. Clearly, the rough sensation shocked him, for he pulled his finger back immediately and pouted. “Owie!”

Liam chuckled at Harry's curiosity. “Those are called whiskers, and they're there because I'm getting a beard,” he explained, patting Harry's head sweetly. 

“Oh,” Harry said, still seeming like he didn't understand.  _ Oh well _ , he decided. That was for his daddies to worry about — not him, because he was a little boy. “We watch TV?” he asked as cutely as possible with a smile, cheeks dimpling.

“I suppose a little television won’t hurt,” Niall agreed, flipping the TV on, much to the little’s delight.

Harry snuggled up close to his daddies, sighing in content when Louis stroked his hair and Zayn kissed his cheek. Still a bit drowsy, he yawned once more cutely and rubbed at his eyes with his fists. “Love you,” he murmured as he watched ‘Toopy and Binoo’ come on TV.

There was a pause, and Harry suddenly wondered if he’d said the wrong words. Then, Louis said softly, “What was that, babes?” sounding as if he couldn’t believe what had just come out of the little’s mouth.

“I wuv you, Daddy,” Harry said again, sticking a finger in his mouth and smiled.  “Wuv you, Dada. Wuv you, Papa. And I wuv you, Baba.”

There was another pause until the daddies smiled and all began to pepper Harry in kisses. “We love you too, sweets,” Zayn smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Non-sexual ageplay, diaper changes, pacifiers, baby bottles, cribs, puppy play, a little bit of kink negotiation/discussion.
> 
> Thank you very much to the reader who suggested the idea of Little!Harry playing with subs who are puppies! xxx

The next day started off with a bang, the Daddies being woken up with the sound of crying from Harry’s room. Niall groaned and rolled over, mumbling, “I’ll go,” and stumbling off.

“Hey, babes,” Niall cooed when he found the boy sobbing his heart out. “What’s wrong?”

“S–Scarryyyyyy,” Harry wailed, pounding his fists against the mattress.

“What’s scary, little one?” Niall murmured, running his hands through Harry’s curls. “Tell Papa.”

“G–Gonna fall off!” Harry whimpered.

“Fall off?” Niall echoed, slightly puzzled on what the boy meant.

“Bed is t–too tall,” Harry sniffled, stiffly moving his arms up.

Niall wanted to coo and then laugh at Harry’s adorableness. “I know,” Niall soothed instead, picking the boy up. “A nice little crib will be here for you soon, babes.” Niall could tell the boy was wet, so he moved him to the changing table.

“W–Want crib now,” Harry whined, covering his face with Mr. Bee out of slight embarrassment during his change.

The Dom smiled softly and laid a fresh diaper under Harry's bum, holding the boy’s legs up as he did so. “It won't be too much longer,” he soothed, taping the diaper up and scooping the boy up into his arms.

“‘Kay, Papa.” Harry stuck his thumb into his mouth, prompting Niall to grab his paci from the dresser and pop it inside in place of it. “We go see daddies now?” he asked behind the dummy.

“Of course, baby,” Niall said, opening the Doms’ bedroom door slowly, in case the others were still sleeping. Inside, the other three men were already up and at ‘em, brushing their teeth and getting dressed.

Harry wiggled violently in Niall’s arms, all traces of his tears now gone. “Daddy!” he screeched, reaching out for Liam.

Liam turned from where he was pulling on his jeans and smiled, taking the squirming boy from Niall’s arms even though he wasn't quite dressed yet. “Hi, Angel,” Liam cooed, pecking Harry's cheek softly. “How'd my little one sleep?” He ran his hand through the boy’s chocolate curls soothingly.

The little frowned from behind his paci. “Bad, Daddy,” he said sadly, resting his head on Liam’s bare shoulder as the man carried him downstairs.

Liam made a sad noise. “And why is that, baby?”

“B–Because!” Harry exclaimed loudly, taking his paci out of his mouth and dropping it in Liam's awaiting hand. “Want crib! Big boy bed too high! It scawy!”

“Aww, little one,” a voice cooed behind the pair, making Harry jump and turn around in Liam’s arms, only to be greeted with Zayn’s sweet smile.

Harry's mouth fell open excitedly. “Baba!” he yelled, Liam transferring him into the other man’s warm, comforting arms. “Hi!”

Zayn chuckled and murmured something to Liam before he grabbed a jacket and slipped Harry's arms through it. “Hi, sweets,” he said fondly. “Guess what Baba is taking you to do?”

“Don’ know!” Harry said with a gasp.

“We’re going to go on a walk! Does that sound fun?” he said enthusiastically, zipping up Harry's coat and putting on his own before they left the house.

“Yes!” Harry gasped excitedly.

“I'll have breakfast ready when you come back,” Louis called.

“Waffles,” Harry said to Zayn as they walked. Harry giggled at the nice, easy breeze.

“What, sweetheart?” Zayn asked, unable to catch what Harry had said.

“Waffles,” Harry repeated. “Dads make waffles?”

“I'm sure Dada will make something delicious, if not waffles.” Zayn hoped they wouldn't have a meltdown if Louis made something Harry didn't like.

“We get puppy?” Harry asked randomly, making Zayn blink in surprise.

“A puppy?” Zayn repeated with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Mhm.” Harry gave him a toothy smile. “I wan’ a puppy.”

“Perhaps,” was all Zayn said, although it was unlikely that they would ever have a pet, never mind a puppy. They were far too busy for that.

“Puppies are cute,” Harry was babbling as he held onto Zayn’s hand. “Want.”

And now all Zayn could think of was his puppies at his workplace, and he began to think about Harry playing with his fellow puppies … no, it was wrong to think of that, Zayn told himself sternly. Harry hadn't even agreed to it yet, but he bit his lip and replied, “Would you like it if Baba took you to play with some puppies? Like your friend Calum?” He wanted the little to understand that he meant submissive puppies — not actual animals.

Harry jumped in Zayn’s arms excitedly. “Yes, Baba! Pwease! Harry would like so much!” He clapped his hands happily.

Zayn laughed, finding his little extremely endearing. “Alright, baby,” he said. “That can be arranged.”

“Yay!” Harry squealed, then looked at the pigeons that were munching on leftover scraps of food on the ground, seemingly mesmerized by the birds. “Birdies!” He pointed to the group of birds, making them tweet and fly away at the boy’s loud voice.

“Yeah, they're birds!” Zayn exclaimed, remembering when Harry was so fascinated by the trees on their walk the day before. He seemed to be entranced by anything and everything they passed when he was in his little headspace, because everything was new and different to him. He wondered how he’d react when he played with the puppies.  

“Dada likes birds!” Harry said cutely, letting out a giggle at Zayn’s amused face.

Zayn nodded with a grin. “Yeah, he does,” he said, carrying Harry back towards their house. “Let's go head back, now.”

_____

The kitchen smelled amazing when the daddy and little arrived back home, Louis having made waffles like Harry suggested. Louis was sitting at the table with the others when they walked in the kitchen, a large grin on his face at making Harry happy. “Hi, babes,” he greeted, grabbing Harry from Zayn’s arms and sitting him on his lap. “Did you have fun?” He bounced him in his arms a little.

“Yeah, Dada!” Harry exclaimed, opening his mouth wide for a bite of waffle, which Louis easily popped into his awaiting mouth. “Yum!”

Zayn sat down with his own plate and began eating. “I was thinking I could take him in to see the pups today,” he told the others, causing their brows to raise. “He said he really wanted to.”

“Is that safe?” Liam asked skeptically, making Niall roll his eyes.

“‘Course it's safe, Lima,” the blond man said knowingly. “Zayn will keep a close eye on him, and he’ll have fun.”

Zayn nodded. “Exactly,” he said, then directed his attention to Harry. “You'll be good for me while you visit the puppies, right, Hazzy?” he asked firmly.

Harry nodded vigorously. “Yeah, Baba! Harry will be good!” He smiled cheekily and accepted the bottle of juice Louis nudged at his lips.

“Alright, then,” Zayn said. “It's settled then. I'll take Harry to visit with the pups, while you lot get everything settled here,” he lowered his voice down to a quiet murmur, even though Harry was preoccupied with his juice and waffles, “you know what to do, right? It'll all work out?”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course, Zee,” he said. “You can count on us. Everything will be perfectly fine.”

_____

“We see puppies, Baba?” Harry asked for the tenth time.

“Yes, babes, you'll see puppies,” Zayn chuckled.

Harry excitedly clapped his hands and kicked his feet against the seat in front of him, making Zayn grimace. “Please don't kick the seats, sweetheart,” Zayn reprimanded gently.

“Sowwy, Baba,” Harry said. “Paci?”

When they reached a red light, Zayn reached over and stuck a paci into his mouth, smiling when he heard a small sound of satisfaction from the boy. “We’re almost there, Hazzy,” Zayn told the boy, glancing in the mirror to see him. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Yay!” Harry squealed. “Puppies! Puppies are cute!”

Zayn desperately prayed that Harry knew the puppies weren't actual animals. If he didn't realize that, there could be some potential issues for him to deal with. He hoped that once Harry saw Ashton and Calum he would realize they were all submissive puppies. “They're very cute,” he murmured in reply, parking the car in his usual spot, texting Ashton they were there so he could keep control of the pups while he brought Harry inside. “Are you excited to see Calum?”

“Yeah, Baba! Love Calum!” Harry said happily, squirming in Zayn's arms as they walked inside. Harry's reply made Zayn feel a bit more confident that the boy remembered he wasn't going to see actual animals, but he still crossed his fingers.

“Hey, guys!” Ashton greeted, holding Calum by the collar and blocking the other rowdy pups from the door. “Come on in!”

“Calum!” Harry immediately squealed, wanting to be let down from Zayn's arms.

When Zayn didn't let him down, he gave him a pleading look, to which the Dom told him sternly, “Behave, little one, or I'll have to take you home early.”

Harry gasped with wide eyes. “No wanna go home early, Baba!”

“Alright, be good, then,” Zayn said sweetly, letting the boy down and kissing his forehead. “Hold my hand and we’ll follow Mr. Ash.”

The Doms led Harry and Calum down the hall and to the puppy playroom, where Harry let go of Zayn's hand and sat down on the carpet with the puppies. “Bye, Baba!” Harry waved a hand dismissively, patting Calum’s head and giggling as the pup panted happily.

“I'll be right here with Ashton,” Zayn told the eager boy, smiling softly at him and sitting at a nearby table with the other Dom.

Harry giggled, spotting a rope nearby that he grabbed and threw across the room to Calum. The puppy immediately chased after it, Harry clapping his hands and cheering for him. He took the rope from the pup’s mouth and repeated the process, playing fetch with the sub for awhile, until he got bored.

A stuffed dog toy that looked like a bear caught the little’s eye suddenly, and he crawled over to it as fast as he could, not wanting any of the pups to steal it. He picked it up and shook it in his hand happily, loving the squeaky sound it made. There was some dry fur from a pup’s slobber on it, but Harry didn't care and simply put the toy’s foot in his mouth, chewing on the end of it calmly.

“Harry, don't do that!” Zayn exclaimed, hurrying over, wading through the squirming, wriggling pups.

Harry pouted when the Dom took the toy away. “Wan’, Baba!” Harry argued.

“No, babes, don't chew on it,” Zayn scolded. He groaned inwardly when Harry’s eyes began to water with tears.

“B–but I want, Baba,” Harry whimpered and made grabby hands towards the toy Zayn passed to Ashton.

“How about you have your paci instead?” Zayn suggested.

“Nooo!”

“Babes, be polite please,” Zayn said. He picked Harry up and cuddled him, trying to soothe him. “Shhh, don't cry.”

“Zayn, it's time to give the pups lunch,” Ashton mentioned from where he had been watching quietly.

“Okay, I'll join you,” Zayn said, shooing the other Dom off. “Hey, sweetheart, how does a nice bottle sound?”

Harry quieted with a sniffle. “Bottle?”

“Yes, little one. Let's get you a nice, warm bottle of milk, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, nibbling on the collar of Zayn’s shirt.

Zayn sat the boy down at the table, thankful that Liam had thought to pack them a bottle. He quickly made a bottle for the boy, who was eyeing the puppies as if he wanted to go play with them more.

Zayn lifted the boy up onto his lap and nudged the nipple of the bottle on Harry’s mouth. “That's yummy, isn't it?” Zayn murmured when Harry made a sound of satisfaction. He wiped away a small trail of milk that leaked out with a chuckle.

“Sorry, Ashton, I'll join you soon,” Zayn said apologetically when he caught sight of the Dom filling up the dog bowls with freshly cooked chicken and rice.

“It's fine,” Ashton replied, tone friendly as always. “You have your little one to take care of.”

“Done, Baba,” Harry said, pulling away from the bottle once it became empty.

“Alright, little one,” Zayn smiled and allowed the boy down when he wriggled impatiently. “Be nice, yeah? The puppies are eating.”

Harry made a small sound of confirmation before padding off towards the puppies. They were all lined up along the side of the room with their bowls in front of them, on the floor. Each pup had a dish full of chicken and rice and another one full of water. Even though Harry had just had a bottle, he thought the chicken and rice smelled amazing, and he sniffed happily. How could he get some of the yummy smelling food?

Turning around to make sure neither Dom was looking at him, he toddled off towards Calum, who was lapping up his water with his tongue — his bowl of food untouched as of now. He tip-toed over to the pup and kneeled down by the bowl full of food, slipping on some spilled water and plopping down on his diapered bum, making him squeak.  

Having heard the sound, Zayn asked, “Are you alright, sweets?”

“Yeah, Baba!” Harry replied, showing his pearly whites to his Dom.

Knowing Harry was okay, Zayn and Ashton continued to talk and left Harry and the pups to do their own thing. They glanced over at the little and pups occasionally, finding everything to be okay.

Harry took this time with Calum drinking his water and the Doms preoccupied to stick his hand into the dish of food. He grabbed a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth, humming happily at the taste. Calum took one last drink of his water, and then faced his dish, furrowing his brows when he saw some food was missing. He whined and pouted, wondering where his meal went, until he saw Harry sitting next to him, munching eagerly on his chicken.

Calum growled softly and nosed at Harry's side, making Harry jump and drop his bite of chicken. “Hey!” Harry screeched when Calum licked the food off the floor, slapping lightly at the pup’s ears in annoyance.

The pup ignored the smacks and simply smirked and licked his lips, going back to his water before returning to his food. Harry did not appreciate this behaviour of Calum’s, so he quickly stuck his hand in the bowl again and snatched another piece of chicken. This time, he shoved the entire piece of meat in his mouth so Calum couldn't take it from him again. The puppy growled and bared his teeth, making Harry jump and tear up. What did he do wrong? He just wanted a bite! It smelled so good!

Harry whimpered and crawled a few inches away, looking at Calum worriedly. His Baba must have noticed the situation, for he frowned and hopped up from his chair, heading over to the little. “What's going on, hmm?” he wondered, picking Harry up.

“Wanted food! But Calum take after Harry eat!” Harry explained, sticking his tongue out at the pup.

“You know we don't take food from others, babes,” Zayn reprimanded softly. “You just had a bottle, too. Aren't you full?”

Harry shrugged. “Smelled yummy,” he said with a pout.

“Well, why don't we apologize to Calum for stealing food, hmm?” Zayn murmured sternly.

“Sowwy,” Harry mumbled to the pup, who now looked satisfied as he ate. Harry then rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder and let out a yawn. “Tired, Baba.”

Zayn chuckled softly. “I think I better take him home,” he whispered to Ashton. “Thanks for letting him play with Calum. He's been good for you, yeah?” he asked, indicating the now contently napping pup.

Ashton smiled. “Yes, he's perfect,” he said, petting behind Calum’s ears and waving to the daddy and little.

_____

“We’re home!” Zayn called as he carried Harry inside.

“Did you have fun?” Louis cooed as he gave Harry a kiss on his cheek and took him from Zayn's arms. “Tired, babe?”

“Was fun,” Harry smiled. “And a little tired, Dada.”

“He might be a little hungry,” Zayn mentioned as he brought the diaper bag into the house. “I gave him a bottle when he got a little distressed, though.”

“Do you want lunch, little one?” Niall asked, coming to greet them.

“Yeah, Papa!” Harry exclaimed with a nod. “Tried eating chicken, but it wasn't for Harry.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean, baby?” he asked confusedly.

Zayn laughed. “He tried to take Calum, a pup’s, food,” he told the others, making them chuckle as well.

“That was silly of you, wasn't it, babes?” Louis exclaimed with a gasp, leading Harry into the kitchen.

Harry nodded at Louis’ words and giggled, but he frowned when he saw a strange looking chair at the table. It was very tall, and it had its own little tray, with a strap to keep whoever was sitting in it safe. “What that, Dada?” he asked Louis when the man carried him over to it.

“This is your high chair,” he explained happily. “It's your very own special chair! It's way cooler than your daddies’ chairs. And it'll keep you safe!” he said enthusiastically, wanting Harry to like it. He bent over to set Harry in it and ran a hand through his curls.

Harry hummed, wiggling around to get a feel for the chair. “Like!” he said happily, a big grin on his face.

“I'm glad, babes,” Louis said sweetly, strapping him in tightly. “You'll get to be super cool and eat all your meals here! Won't that be fun?”

“Hawwy tall!” Harry exclaimed with a giggle. “We have lunch now?”

“Yes, little one, we’ll eat lunch.” Liam chuckled when the little clapped his hands excitedly. “Hawwy hungry,” he told them very seriously.

“What, I didn’t starve you, did I?” Zayn teased as he began to set the table.

Harry howled with laughter when Zayn tickled his stomach. “Baba, noooo!” he giggled.

“Oh, stop torturing the poor boy!” Niall laughed as he began to place plates on the table in front of the seats.

“Babaaaaa!” Harry whined, a blush taking over his cheeks. “You made me wet!”

Zayn, chuckling, pulled away with a final poke to Harry’s stomach. “Sorry, sweets! Let's go take care of that, yeah?” He carried the little off to the bathroom and changed him quickly, the little eager to be done so he could eat.

When they got back to the kitchen, Niall was preparing Harry's meal. “And guess what your lunch is, little one!” the blond Dom said in an excited tone as he brought Harry’s plate over.

“What?” Harry gasped.

“Spaghetti–O’s!”

“Yaaayy!” Harry squealed, kicking his feet excitedly. “Oops! Sowwy, Dada!” he exclaimed when he kicked Louis’ shin by accident.

“That’s alright, sweets,” Louis replied, although he gave a slight grimace. “Just be a little more careful.”

“Mmm!” Harry exclaimed when Zayn spooned a little bit of spaghetti into his mouth. “Yummy!”

“Thank you, little one,” Liam chuckled. “Glad you’re liking it.”

Lunch went by without much of a fuss, with Harry behaving and enjoying his spaghetti. The Doms all shared a knowing look when they were finished eating, all eager to give Harry his special surprise.

“Let me wipe your mouth, Angel,” Liam said, grabbing Harry's chin with his fingers gently and wiping all the excess tomato sauce off his mouth and chin.

“Daddyyyy,” he whined, trying to turn his face away, but Liam shushed him.

“Shhh, we're all done,” he soothed, then unbuckled his high chair straps. “Your daddies have something we want to show you,” he told the boy, depositing him in Louis’ arms.

Harry's eyes widened excitedly and he gasped. “For Harry?!” he asked, a large grin on his face.

Louis laughed. “Yes, we have something for Harry! Let's go see!” He carried the little up the stairs with the others following closely behind, stopping right in front of the guest room door.

“Ready?” Niall asked sarcastically, noticing how Harry could barely stay still in Louis’ arms, the boy way too curious about his surprise.

“Yeah, Papa! Pwease, wanna see!” he begged, giving his daddies a pout and a pleading look — one which the Doms could never resist when he was little.

Niall slowly opened the door, and the Doms walked in with Harry. Harry immediately gasped at what he saw. The walls were painted a soft blue, and there was a white crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, a dresser, a mobile — anything a little could want in his nursery. His daddies had finally been able to give him what he wanted!

“T’ank you!” Harry squealed, tears filling his eyes at how happy he felt. He didn't know how else to express his gratefulness, so he thanked his daddies profusely.

“You're welcome, babes,” Louis said sweetly and kissed Harry's cheek. “Do you want to try anything?”

“Crib!” Harry exclaimed and pointed at his white barred crib in the middle of the room that had a mobile hanging above it. “Wanna nap so Harry can use crib!”

“What?” The Daddies stared at the insistent little boy, jaws dropping open in surprise. “What did you just say, babes?”

Harry blinked up at them, giving them a look of indignance for not being able to properly hear the first time — or rather, they _thought_ they hadn’t heard properly — and repeated, “Hawwy wan’ crib so I go nap!”

The four Daddies stared in surprise for another few minutes before Liam snapped out of his shock, elbowing Louis firmly and hissing, “Take the chance so we don’t have to argue with him about having a nap later!”

Louis jumped into action immediately. “We've never heard you say you _want_ a nap,” he chuckled, but carried the excited boy over to his crib nevertheless. He carefully lowered the bars and lifted the boy into the crib, making sure his boy was surrounded by stuffies and was cuddled into his blankets. “Here's Mr. Bee,” he murmured, handing the stuffie to the boy, who nuzzled his face into the soft fur.

“T’ank you, daddies! I nap now!” Harry exclaimed impatiently, rolling over onto his stomach and hugging his beloved friend to his chest.

The Doms chuckled fondly, all giving him sweet kisses on the forehead and bidding him sweet dreams. They turned on the mobile and raised the bars on the side of the crib before they turned off his light and left, Harry falling asleep within minutes due to the calming, relaxing music from the mobile.

_____

Harry woke up disoriented a few hours later. He rolled over, stretching, then grimaced when he heard and felt a few bones crack in his body — they were satisfying, after his long sleep. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, before he became fully awake … to the sight of the walls of a … crib?

“What the …” he muttered, trailing off and sitting up properly. He flushed when he heard a crinkle, and he looked down. “Oh, god,” he groaned, embarrassed when he saw a nappy wrapped around his waist. “Bloody hell, I swear to god …” He shifted, then breathed a sigh of relief when he found that he was not wet — thank the heavens! That would certainly be awkward.

“Hey, babes, we heard you through the—” Zayn stopped when he saw Harry, seeming to realize the change. “Are you …?” he asked guardedly, hesitantly.

“I’m out of headspace, yes,” Harry said. “Please can I get out of this crib?” The crib was tall — in fact, he would actually have to make an effort to climb out of it.

Zayn laughed before helping him out. “How do you feel?”

Harry blushed and looked down. “‘M embarrassed,” he whined, avoiding Zayn's eyes. “Can I please go change?”

“Don't be embarrassed, sweets,” Zayn murmured and held his chin with two fingers. “You were quite adorable when you were little.” He grinned. “Plus, you definitely needed the stress reliever, so.”

The sub whined. “Can I go, please?”

Zayn smiled. “Yes, you can change,” he said, then bit his lip. He didn't know if what he was about to say was going to anger Harry or not. “Do you need any help?” he asked seriously.

“No,” Harry said quietly and shook his head. “I'm fine.”

“Alright,” Zayn said hesitantly. It was kind of difficult coming out of daddy mode all of a sudden, but he'd been able to go from Dom mode to daddy mode easily, so he figured he’d be okay. “You can still call us if you need us, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said, the title ‘sir’ sounding slightly foreign on his tongue. He'd used the term ‘daddy’ or something of the sort for a couple days now, so it was strange switching back to his usual ‘sir.’

He flushed when he took a look around his nursery, not very well believing that he'd slept in a crib, or that his Doms had changed him and cleaned him up. Trying not to think about it because he was embarrassed, he shut the nursery door behind him and made his way to his own bedroom, his legs feeling a bit wobbly beneath him since he'd gotten fairly used to being carried almost everywhere he went.

His room was just how he remembered it, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. He made sure his door was locked before he lay down on his bed and untaped his nappy, disposing of it in the trash. Then he grabbed a pair of panties and slipped them on, actually relieved to feel the soft, silkiness of the fabric for once.

He dressed himself again before he headed downstairs, holding onto the railing of the stairs tightly as his legs wobbled a bit, unstable.

“You okay?” Liam asked, giving him a one-armed hug, standing up from where he’d been seated on the couch.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a blush when he caught sight of the high chair in the kitchen, along with a few toys and a pacifier.

“You’re adorable,” Niall chuckled, giving him a small peck on his lips.

“Hazzy’s up?” Louis entered the living room, before stopping when he saw Harry dressed properly and not wearing a nappy. “Hey,” Louis greeted with a smile when he saw Harry. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Harry replied, a little unfamiliar with the kind, lulling tone Louis had at the moment. The Dom was probably still in Daddy mode. “Um, what time is it?”

“Three,” Niall responded after a quick glance at the clock.

Louis clucked his tongue and said, “We should probably talk about all this.” As if it had been discussed already, the five of them sat down in their respective seats in the living room. There was a small silence before Louis cleared his throat. “How did you feel about it, Harry?”

“Um, I … liked it,” Harry muttered unsurely, cheeks crimson red.

Louis smiled. “Good. We enjoyed it, too, because we saw a quite different side of you,” he began teasingly. “You could be quite the sassy and bratty one, Harold.” He grinned.

Harry whined. “Can we not? This is so embarrassingggg,” he groaned impatiently.

“Alright, alright,” Liam soothed. “Lou, let's just talk about the sheet, alright?”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “Okay. We thought it'd be a good idea to keep track of your feelings,” he explained. “So, we made this sheet for you to fill out every time we try something new with you — whether it be sexual or not.” He grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table and handed it to Harry.

Harry skimmed the sheet, his brows furrowed. It read:

**_Date:_ **

**_What is your mood?_ **

**_How are you feeling?_ **

**_What happened today?_ **

**_Explain your mood:_ **

**_Explain your feelings:_ **

**_How can your Doms help?_ **

The sub blushed, but simply nodded. “I think that's a good idea,” he mumbled, still feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed.

“I’m glad we agree on the matter, then,” Louis chuckled.

“Do you want to fill it out now?” Liam asked, already rummaging for a pencil.

“Sure.” Harry accepted the pencil Liam handed to him. He stood up, shifted on his feet awkwardly before asking, “Can I go to my room to fill it out?”

“Go on,” Louis said with a small smile. “Remember to be completely honest while doing so.”

Harry jogged up the stairs, leaving behind the four Doms in the living room. He lay down on his bed, wriggling on the soft mattress with a satisfied sound as he drew the sheet closer to him. He  filled out the date before moving on to the next section.

**_What is your mood?_ **

_Happy_ , Harry wrote simply.

**_How are you feeling?_ **

_Relaxed and safe. Strangely satisfied._

**_What happened today?_ **

Harry blushed as he wrote, still not quite believing what had happened. _I fell into a little headspace and my Doms took care of me. Liam took me home and then we went shopping (which was quite an adventure …), and then we came home and Louis and Zayn fed me. I went to the park with Zayn the next day and got into some issues, but I was okay after._

 _Phew_ , Harry thought. A lot had happened in the last several hours.

**_Explain your mood:_ **

_I'm happy, because I had a good experience being little, and my Doms took great care of me,_ he wrote, cheeks flushing as he did so.

**_Explain your feelings:_ **

_I'm feeling relaxed and safe, because I didn't have to worry about anything while I was little, and my Doms made sure I was safe. I'm (strangely) satisfied because I'm surprised I enjoyed being little so much._

**_How can your Doms help?_ **

Harry furrowed his brows and paused, trying to think of a good answer for this one. He didn't exactly need help with any of his emotions right now, so he settled with a somewhat cheeky answer. _Let me do anything I want? AKA drink wine ;)_ he wrote, chuckling as he did. His answer was just a joke — he knew that would never actually happen.

He bit his lip and looked over his answers, making sure he was happy with them, before he made his way back downstairs, where his Doms were still waiting patiently for him.

“Finished?” Niall asked, reaching out to take the sheet.

“Yeah.” Harry handed the blond Dom the sheet obediently before taking a seat next to Louis, who ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, making the sub positively melt.

“Let’s go over it then, shall we?” Zayn proposed, pocketing his phone and leaning forward.

“Seems like you’ve mostly got positive feelings and thoughts,” Niall said, eyeing the sheet critically. “That’s good. So you had a good first experience.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, fiddling with a loose string on his shirt.

“Are you sure there aren’t any negative feelings you experienced?”

“Well, I was upset when Josie wanted the doll back,” Harry laughed, quirking a small smile. “But it was just a little tantrum, I think. Nothing that affected me a lot.”

“Good,” Niall approved with a big smile. “One question — would you be willing to try this act again?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry grinned, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Language!” Louis reprimanded immediately.

“Oops,” Harry snickered.

Surprisingly, the Doms didn’t say much about his language. Harry supposed that it was because he had gotten out of his headspace only a few minutes ago, as well as the Doms themselves. Dinner went by easily, with quiet talking and laughter. All in all, it was a very peaceful evening.

Or at least, he’d thought so.

It was not until bedtime when the troubles began once more.

Ever since he got into bed and closed his eyes, he had been tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep. His mind didn't seem to want to shut off, too full of thoughts about his Doms and why he was here — why this was his destiny. He really wished he had someone to cuddle with, to take his mind off everything, but he didn't want to sneak into his Doms’ room while he was out of headspace.

He'd thought he was slipping into a dream, finally, but it turned out that this was anything but. His eyes were closed as if he were asleep, and he could see pictures in his mind as if he were dreaming, but in reality, he was far from it.

First, he saw himself back in his bed at home, sleeping peacefully and dreaming about all his favourite foods. But then, it seemed that his dream turned into a nightmare, for the sleeping version of Harry began to wriggle and whine in his sleep, seemingly in obvious distress. But from what?

His question was somewhat answered when he saw dream Harry’s bedroom all of a sudden disappear, and the setting be replaced with a street in a big city — just like the one he'd woken up on when he arrived in this alternative world.

What was happening?

Dream Harry proceeded to get up off the sidewalk and look extremely confused, before he began running off into the distance, too far for Harry to watch was happening any longer, and the ‘dream’ — or whatever this was — disappeared.

But he already knew what happened next, because he was watching _himself!_ This was _him!_ How could he see himself, though?

Harry’s eyes opened widely, and he sat up with a start, his heart seemingly pounding, and his body covered in sweat. What had just happened? Had he dreamt about himself and his experience, or was he somehow able to see firsthand what had happened when he arrived here?

He didn't know what had just happened for sure, but he did know that he needed answers.

And he didn't know how much longer he would have to wait for them to finally figure out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Porn being watched, masturbation, humiliation, a little bit of angst, silght crossdressing (panties), cock cage, prostate milking, very slight pet play (dog bowl), come eating, rimming, fingering, and something else that's very special! ;)
> 
> Please go check out our new Tumblr specially made for Like a Dream! ---> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad

_“Unngghhh! Y–Yess! Deeper!”_

_“Urghh! Y–You feel so t–tight … so good …”_

_“Fuck me! Harder, pleeeeeease!”_

_“I’m coming!”_

Harry let a little, soft moan escape from his parted lips as he jacked himself off, eyes glazed over with lust as he watched the Dom fuck his submissive.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he was still going with it. After the few orgasms he had experienced by his Doms’ hands (or on the rare occasion, mouth), he was now learning just how pleasurable it felt to reach orgasm.

The volume on the video was quite low, even though he had earphones in. It was mainly because he was paranoid that his Doms would hear and barge in, and well, that wouldn’t exactly be the best situation for his Doms to walk into.

 _Never masturbate or watch porn without permission_ , a voice pointed out, nudging his guilt and amplifying it.

“Just this once,” he whispered to himself, moving his hand faster up and down as he became closer and closer to reaching climax. It was stupid, but he felt proud of himself for being so sneaky. His Doms wouldn't find out now, because he was going to finish in a matter of seconds, and—

His earbuds were suddenly tugged out of his ears, making him jump and look up with wide, frightened eyes. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. Part of him convinced himself in the split second he had to think that he accidentally pulled on the wire or something, but he knew that wasn't the case. He was in big trouble.

He came face to face with a positively fuming Niall, the Dom glaring daggers at Harry as he held the sub’s earbuds in his palm firmly. The sub gulped, not even thinking to turn the video off — he was too mortified.

“What do we have here?” Niall asked mockingly, raising a threatening eyebrow. “Little Harry disobeying his Doms? I didn't know that was possible!” he said sarcastically.

Harry bit his lip, slowly and reluctantly removing his hand from his now softening cock. _I was so close,_ he thought sadly, staring at his nearly limp cock in defeat. It seemed he could never do anything without his Doms finding out. “I'm–I’m sorry,” he mumbled, avoiding Niall's gaze.

“No,” Niall said and shook his head. “If you were so brave enough to masturbate behind your Dominants’ backs, then you may finish doing so in front of us,” he ordered sternly, grabbing Harry's hand and placing it back on top of his cock.

The sub spluttered, definitely not expecting that. His Doms were so confusing! They said that they didn't want him to masturbate without permission, but then they commanded him to do so afterwards! Where was the logic in that? The porn video taunted him in the background, the boy desperately wanting to shut it off, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to.

“Niall,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “I–I’m not … I’m not close anymore.”

Niall just raised an eyebrow. “I believe the more appropriate term would be ‘Sir,’ don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whimpered.

“Now, go on,” Niall repeated, sitting down on his bed and just staring at him grimly. “Continue.”

Biting back another protest, Harry slowly began to move his hand up and down again defeatedly.

“Faster.” Niall’s tone left no room for argument.

Reluctantly, Harry obeyed, moving faster. His softened cock began to rise again at the friction that was being applied to it. His breathing became faster and harsher, eyes fluttering. Trying to ignore Niall, who had not once taken his eyes off of him yet, he stared at the video that was still playing.

Instinctively, his hips jerked upwards as he became closer and closer, and for a moment, he completely forgot about the watching Niall or the guilt of disobeying his Doms — all that mattered at the moment was his upcoming orgasm.

He couldn’t help but let a moan slip from his lips, and just before he orgasmed, Niall said, “Stop.”

He let out a choked gasp, but took his hand off obediently, wanting to cry. Niall wasn’t going to stop him there, was he? He couldn’t!

The Dom reached out, and Harry flinched slightly when Niall’s hand grasped around his cock, tugging. Harry groaned, shaking and sweating, trying not to orgasm — coming without permission would just bring even further punishment and consequences to him, he knew. He wasn't sure what Niall was doing, but he quickly realized it when the harsh squeezing Niall applied to his cock caused it to soften completely.

“No,” Harry whined, wiggling around as he watched his dick become flaccid. “This isn't fair!”

“Excuse me?” Niall asked sternly, shaking his head incredulously and removing his hand from Harry's cock once he was sure he had successfully denied him of an orgasm. “Go kneel in front of your bed,” he ordered, his lips in a firm line. He snapped his fingers when Harry hesitated, the boy scrambling to follow directions with the firm look he was given.

Niall made sure the sub kneeled before he sighed and left Harry alone, going downstairs to inform the others of this situation. “I've caught Harry masturbating,” he announced, making the Doms all freeze. “While watching porn,” he added, which made the Doms gape in shock.

“You're serious?” Liam asked, not wanting to believe Harry would go behind their backs like that and break their trust in him.

“One hundred percent,” Niall answered with a nod, crossing his arms.

Louis groaned. “Let's go deal with him, then,” he said, trudging up the stairs with the others following.

Although Niall was angry with the boy, he was pleased when he saw him kneeling in the correct position in front of his bed, having turned the porn off. The Doms made way to stand in front of him, Harry’s chest noticeably rising and falling with obvious anticipation of what was to come.

“Would you like to tell the others what you did?” Niall asked, though it was a command — Harry knew that.

Harry gulped, biting his lip. “I was masturbating,” he said quietly, fidgeting on his knees a bit.

“What? Speak up,” Zayn ordered, making Harry flinch. They definitely were cross with him now.

“I was masturbating,” he repeated, louder this time.

“And what else?”

“I was watching porn,” he admitted, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “I'm s–sorry,” he tried to gain some remorse, but his apology was ignored.

Louis nodded and grabbed Harry's laptop, clicking the video Harry had been watching but paused. He shook his head in disappointment when he viewed what his sub was looking at. “Why do you think we have ‘no watching inappropriate videos’ as a rule, Harry?” the blue-eyed Dom asked, standing intimidatingly in front of Harry.

Harry kept his eyes pointed downwards, as he was supposed to while in this position. “Because it's naughty?” he guessed questioningly — he really didn't have a decent answer.

The Dom sighed and shook his head. “No,” he began, “it's because you could see something harmful in one of those videos, like abuse, or a kink you're not fond of. You also corrupt your mind when you watch videos like that. We can't keep you safe if you're viewing porn all the time. Do you get that?” he lectured, lifting the boy’s chin up with his fingers carefully.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said meekly, feeling ashamed with himself.

“Not to mention, this isn’t the first time it’s happened,” Zayn pointed out, raising an eyebrow and making Harry feel even smaller.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, voice small. He held his breath when Niall wandered forward and ran his nimble fingers through his curls before curling his hand into a fist, tugging his hair.

“Poor little Harry,” the Dom purred, “when will you learn that there will always be consequences for your actions?”

Before Harry could reply, Louis immediately jumped in, his eyes narrowed. “Tell me, Harold,” the blue-eyed man growled, “in your opinion, is it wrong to touch yourself sexually without permission?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said softly, grunting when Niall released his hair from the tight grip he’d had it in. “It’s unruly.”

“Indeed,” Louis harrumphed. “Do you know why we have that rule, then?”

“To keep me safe.” Harry dropped his eyes to the floor, the guilt eating him up. At the time, he had thought it was something he could get away with, and that he was being properly sneaky this time! He’d been so convinced that he wouldn’t get caught, and then boom. Niall had seen him, and now he’d just ruined their day.

“Not just that,” Liam pointed out, “as Doms, we _enjoy_ giving you pleasure, by _our_ hands. It’s our job to take care of you. If we suddenly catch you masturbating by yourself, just as you were doing so today, how would we feel?”

Harry swallowed hard but was unable to think of an appropriate response to Liam’s statement.

“You break our trust every time you pull a stunt like this,” Zayn said gently, as if realizing how much the guilt was now affecting Harry. “This relationship builds on trust, Harry. How can we believe anything you say when you disregard the rules we set for you?”

“You wouldn’t be able to, I guess. But it’s not my fault!” he couldn’t help but add. “I’ve been here for two months now, at the most; you can’t just expect me to get everything perfect — I didn’t even know what BDSM was when I first came here!” He sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes, and _no_ , they were not crocodile tears, they were actual, real tears.

The Doms looked between one another, puzzled on how they should respond to their sub’s sudden outburst. Why hadn't Harry told them this?

Liam stepped forward, lifting Harry's chin up. “Love, you need to tell us when something is bothering you, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said, then bit his lip. “But you guys don't understand what it's like,” he said sadly, tears effectively falling down his cheeks.

The Dom hesitated. “We’re all trying to teach you, and give you a wonderful life here with us,” he said softly. “But there's not much we can do about your old life, and we truly do wish there was. There just … we can't,” he said sympathetically.

Harry nodded. “I understand,” he replied quietly, twiddling his thumbs behind his back absentmindedly.

“Why don't we allow you to calm down a bit, yeah?” Zayn suggested, offering Harry his hand to help him up.

“Okay,” he agreed, taking the man’s hand and standing up. His knees already ached, and they wobbled a bit when he stood. He reached a hand up and wiped his eyes in embarrassment.

The Doms led Harry to the bathroom, where Niall wet a washcloth for the sub to wipe his teary face off with. “Here, cool down with this,” he said, draping the fabric across Harry's forehead. “We’ll give you a couple minutes to regain your composure, okay? Unless you want to talk some more?” The blond-haired Dom seemed concerned.

“No, thank you, Sir,” Harry said, wiping his face off with the cool towel. “I'm okay.”

Niall seemed unconvinced. “Are you sure? Don't lie,” he warned. “We don’t want you to be distressed or feeling upset.”

“Yes, I'm sure, Sir.” Harry wiped his eyes with the cloth last and sniffled, draping the soaking fabric off the edge of the sink. “Um, what's going to happen now?” he asked hesitantly, shifting from foot to foot.

Louis, who had looked a bit sympathetic and apologetic during his outburst, quickly put on his stern composure when Harry turned to face him. “We’re going to punish you,” he said firmly.

Harry wanted to protest again, because he still didn't think he did something all that bad. It could've been worse! _Much_ worse! He could've poured salt in their wine again, or disrespected them in public. Masturbating without permission and watching porn was hardly anything compared to that, in his mind.

 _They have good reasons that make sense,_ a voice in his head told him, so he refrained from shouting. Instead, he simply followed the Doms back into the bedroom, where he was instructed to strip, then lie back on the bed.

Harry silently did as ordered. He couldn’t believe that he’d gotten caught, and punished again! He was always getting punished, which he found quite unfair. His Doms weren’t unreasonable, though, he reasoned with a sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly. He knew by now that the Doms preferred it if he kept everything neat and tidy — or rather, Louis preferred it, and he figured that pushing his limits wouldn’t exactly be the best decision at the moment.

“Socks,” Liam prompted, and Harry flushed, realizing that his Doms wanted all of his clothes off — everything.

He peeled his socks off and placed them on the neatly folded pile of clothes, before sighing and gripping the band of the panties — yes, panties — that he’d been wearing. A few days ago, Harry had been enraged to find that Louis had removed most of his boxers from his dresser, so now he’d only been left with one option for his undergarments. When Harry had confronted the blue-eyed Dom, Louis had just shrugged and responded, “ _Why not enhance the beauty you’ve already got?_ ” Still fuming at the memory, Harry placed the panties — they were fucking _lace_ , mind you — on top of everything else.

“Good boy,” Louis praised with a sly grin, seeing Harry’s expression when he’d been reminded of the panties incident. “Now lay back. There’s a good lad. Niall will be back soon.”

 _Back from where?_ Harry wondered, but settled against questioning his Doms’ decisions. He just prayed that his punishment wouldn’t be too harsh.

After a few minutes, the blond-haired Dom appeared with something in his hands. He seemed to be keeping it from Harry, making him silently groan. That couldn’t be good.

He tried to keep still, though, despite his curiosity. It was probably just another paddle, or something.

His eyes widened in surprise when Niall opened his hands and displayed the item with a smirk on his face. This certainly was _not_ a paddle! Even though paddles were utterly terrifying, Harry would've rather been graced with the presence of one right now, because the metal cock cage in his Dom’s hands looked awful.

He gulped, deciding to play innocent. Maybe his Doms would go easier on him if he pretended he didn't know what the device’s purpose was? “What's that for?” he asked shakily, eyeing the toy up and down.

Niall still held his smirk. “Don't act like you don't know, Harry,” he tutted. “We all know you've learned about this in school.”

Harry inwardly groaned. Of course his Doms just had to know everything about him! It was kind of creepy how much they knew. “You're not … going to put that on me, though. Are you?” he asked apprehensively. “Because if you are, then I'll—” His bare thigh was instantly smacked, not too terribly hard, but not lightly, either, making him hiss. “Ow!”

Liam looked stern. “You will do no such thing, young man,” he said firmly, lips pursed. “Now, Niall is going to cage your cock without a peep from you, and you may colour out if you absolutely need to. Understand?”

The sub whined, reaching to rub his thigh to soothe the already angry red area. “Yes, Sir,” he said, pouting when Zayn removed his hand and held his wrists at his sides.

“Colour?” Niall asked seriously.

“Green,” Harry answered slowly, wiggling around on the bed nervously.

He watched forlornly as Niall prepared the cage, opening it up so he could slide it onto Harry's soft cock. When the blond-haired Dom approached his cock with the metal device, however, Harry backed up on the bed and squeaked. “No, don’t!” He shielded his privates with his hands.

The Doms exchanged glances, before Niall sighed and set the cage down on the bed. “C’mere,” he ordered, beckoning the boy over with a curled finger.

Harry obeyed, tears building behind his eyes once again. _Why do I have to be such a baby and cry all the time?_ he thought in annoyance, wiping his eyes.

Niall lifted his chin with a finger. “Tell me, do we say no inappropriately to our Doms?”

The sub shook his head sadly. “No, Sir.”

Niall nodded his head. “Correct,” he said. “Now tell me, what is the purpose of a cock cage?”

Harry whined, trying to think of a suitable answer. He did know what they were for, but he didn't want to say it out loud! That would be so embarrassing! However, Niall was expecting an answer, so he reluctantly replied, “To stop me from achieving an orgasm and getting hard.”

“That's right — good boy,” the Dom praised, ruffling Harry's curls briefly before he turned serious again. “Do you think this is a suitable punishment for your misdeeds? And think wisely when you answer this one,” he warned knowingly.

Harry really didn't want to be caged, but this punishment definitely did fit his crime; it was reasonable. So he said softly, “Yes, Sir.”

“Very well then,” the Dom began. “You shouldn't have resisted this punishment then, yes?”

“No, Sir.”

Niall nodded once firmly. “Good. Now, lay back again.”

Harry slowly lay back, and let out a shaky breath of trepidation. He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched when he felt Niall pick up his flaccid cock, flushing red when he swore he could feel himself getting a little hard again from Niall’s grip. The thought of punishment made his cock go down again, though, much to his relief.

“Aww, the little baby got hard,” Louis purred, running his hand through Harry’s hair. “Don’t worry, babe, there’ll be lots of other chances for you to get hard. Now, however, is not the right time.”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper at Louis’ words as he pouted sulkily. He allowed Niall to open up the cage and place it around his cock, jerking a bit again at the gentle brushes — it almost felt like Niall was trying to tease him on purpose!

Niall lightly brushed his fingers across his trapped cock and balls when he was finished applying the device, making Harry squirm. “So beautiful,” he murmured, admiring his work.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, because he didn't know if the Dom was complimenting his cock, or him himself. He hoped it was the latter.

Before he could think about Niall's words any further, Zayn ordered him to get on all fours. Despite his confusion with this order, Harry complied, slowly sitting up and assuming the desired position.

However, Zayn pulled Harry's curls and said, “Arse facing us.”

Flushing bright red, Harry murmured a meek “Yes, Sir” and turned himself around, so his bare bum was facing his Doms. All of a sudden, he felt the lightest touch of a finger around his exposed hole, and he gasped and wriggled. That was when the realization hit him. His Doms were going to tease him!

“Ungh,” he groaned, trying to pull his arse away from whoever’s wandering hands, but someone grasped a handful of his arse cheek in their hands, effectively keeping him in place.

“Stay here,” Louis ordered, lightly spanking his cheek. “You don't want an added spanking, do you now?” he threatened.

“No, Sir,” Harry whined, taking a deep breath in to calm down.

No one said anything else for the next few seconds, and the finger was gone from the area around his hole. He'd thought they were going to tease him until he was about ready to pass out for sure, but now that didn't seem like it was the case. What were they going to do instead, though?

A suspicious looking dog bowl was held in front of his face by Louis, as he could tell by the man's tattoos. “What do you think we're going to do with this, Harold?” the Dom asked teasingly.

Harry frowned. He literally had no idea what the men could possibly do with a dog bowl! How did this have anything to do with his punishment? “I don't know, Sir,” he said sheepishly.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed in thought. “Well, I'm going to place this dog bowl under your pretty little cock,” he informed the boy, doing just that.

“O–Okay,” Harry said hesitantly, feeling the edge of the plastic bowl brush against his caged shaft slightly when Louis placed it under him.

Louis grabbed the boy's caged cock when he was done and squeezed, making Harry hiss. His Doms were teasing him to no end today!

“And then guess what we’re going to do?” Without waiting for a response, Louis continued on. “We’re going to milk all of the come out of your pretty little cock. Won’t that be fun?” The Dom ignored Harry’s whimper of protest. “Courtesy of Niall. You can thank him for the idea.”

“Don’t,” Harry whined.

Louis promptly smacked his bottom. “Owww!” Harry squeaked, lurching forward with a whimper. “Sirrrr.”

“Hush,” Louis reprimanded. “I’m not done speaking.”

Harry wanted to groan, but he wisely kept silent — after all, it wasn’t as if protesting would get him out of the situation.

“Niall is going to be administering your punishment, since he is the one who directly caught you misbehaving,” the Dom said. “Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed with a sigh, fidgeting in his uncomfortable position.

“Colour?” Niall asked seriously, standing behind Harry's bum.

“Green.”

There was a silence, save for the rustling Harry could hear going on behind him. Then, there was a splatter of something cold on his hole, and the boy immediately recognized it as lube.

Niall spread the substance all over the boy’s tiny, pink hole and his own fingers, before he slowly pressed the tip of his index finger against Harry's twitching hole. He let his finger rest there for a minute, trying to get a reaction out of the shaking sub.

Harry moaned loudly when Niall finally decided to shove his entire finger, up to the knuckle, inside him, making the Doms chuckle in amusement. “Still excited from earlier, huh?” Niall teased, searching for the boy’s prostate.

The sub didn't answer, and simply leaned his head down to rest on his elbows.

Liam slapped the boy’s bum. “Head up, and answer Niall,” he reprimanded, making the sub whine.

“Ow,” Harry muttered under his breath, before he slowly picked his head up whispered, “Yes, Sir.”

Niall snickered, looking back at the others with an amused smirk on his face. The other men simply shook their heads and gave the blond Dom a pointed look, persuading him to continue.

“Well, that's just too bad,” the man said with fake sorrow, “because this is going to be a long evening for you.”

Harry whined, trying not to moan as Niall’s wandering fingers continued to search for the oh so pleasurable gland inside him. He couldn't help but remember the time in the sex shop, when Niall had him over his lap and was plugging him up. Though, that instance was much different, because it was for pleasure. This, however, was going to be anything but that.

Harry groaned when Niall’s fingers finally brushed over his prostate, and he couldn’t help but press back against the taunting fingers inside of him.

“Feel good, babe?” Niall breathed into his ear.

Harry shivered when he felt the blond-Dom’s warm breath on his ear. He hissed when the blond Dom gave him a firm spank on his bum.

“I asked you a question,” Niall prompted, stilling his fingers inside of Harry. “I expect an answer.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry groaned. “It f–feels goood.”

“What about … this?” Niall purred, and stroked right over his prostate.

Harry jerked forward and a loud moan escaped past his quivering lips. His cock was trying to harden in the cage, but the device was preventing it. Harry whined and begged, “Pleeeaassee … I need to come!” He felt like crying. “Take the cage off,” he whimpered.

“Colour?” Zayn asked, tipping Harry’s face up with a finger underneath his chin.

Harry stared, mind clouded from exhaustion and arousal. He could colour out, he reminded himself. He could colour out right this moment and his Doms would immediately stop and care for him.

But he didn’t need to.

“Green,” he said firmly, though a bit shakily.

“You sure, sweetheart?” Zayn inquired seriously, raising an eyebrow. “We’re not passing your limits?”

“No,” Harry whispered. “I trust you.”

“Thank you, love,” Zayn smiled. “How’s some water sound?”

“Yes, please,” Harry said softly, sighing in relief as Zayn ruffled his sweaty curls. Niall had paused in his teasing, fingers staying still inside of Harry. It felt quite odd, but nothing unbearable. He drank almost half of the bottle Zayn nudged at his lips, extremely thirsty and already pretty tired from his Doms’ teasing. He knew he'd need plenty of energy for what was to come.

When he was done hydrating himself, Niall began to move his fingers again, rubbing them in slow circles inside of Harry, just barely nudging the boy’s prostate with each stroke. “Do you want more?” Niall asked teasingly, the tip of his finger resting on Harry's special spot.

Harry nodded rapidly. “Yessss! Yes, Niall, please,” he whined, trying to push his bum back on the man’s fingers once more.

“Uh uh,” Niall tutted, lightly smacking the boy’s cheek, making him pout. “Don't whine — just answer my question,” he ordered, stroking Harry's prostate again.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied with small pants escaping his lips.

Niall smirked. “Well, that's too bad.” Then he continued to stimulate Harry's prostate with both of his fingers, stroking lightly.

Harry was in a frenzy, squirming all around on the bed and letting out tiny little moans whenever his Dom gave him pleasure. Soon after his prostate was stimulated continuously, Niall pulled his fingers out of the boy, making Harry whine at the loss, but also feel a bit relieved, because he wasn't being cruelly teased any longer.

“Aw, look,” Louis said softly, tilting Harry's chin up, “you're coming. Feel that?” He pointed to Harry's caged cock, making Harry frown in confusion.

_What? I hadn't come! They didn't let me have an orgasm!_

Despite his thoughts, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his caged cock. He was shocked to see that he was, in fact, coming, but he hadn't achieved the pleasure of an orgasm! How could this happen? “W–What?” he stuttered, looking at his Doms in confusion.

“You didn't have an orgasm, but you're ejaculating,” Liam explained with an amused look on his face.

“How?!” Harry cried, trying to wiggle and get up, but Louis stopped him by yanking on his cock, making him screech and stay in his position over the bowl.

“It's called prostate milking,” Niall explained casually. “When your prostate is stimulated enough, semen exits your body, but you don't experience the pleasure of an orgasm. Today, for your punishment, each of us will milk you dry. Understand?”

Harry gaped, and let out a long whine. He hadn't felt or even noticed it at first, but his semen exiting himself felt like he was taking a long, slow piss, and it was extremely uncomfortable. When would the feeling go away?

“You’re all milking me today?” he gasped, eyes wide.

“Oh, no, no,” Louis purred with a smirk. “You’ll be milked every morning for a week, and the cage will remain on for the time being.”

“Great,” Harry muttered, wincing when he earned himself a firm smack on his bum for his attitude. He glanced down and backwards, and flushed bright red at what he saw.

His come had stopped dribbling out into the dog bowl, leaving it enclosed firmly in the cage. He saw pearly white liquid in the bowl and silently groaned. How had he gotten himself into this predicament? He thought miserably.

He watched silently in confusion as Louis pulled it out from between his legs. The blue-eyed Dom placed in right in front of him, adding to his humiliation. Harry blushed in embarrassment, unable to believe what had just happened.

“Lap it up.”

“W–What?” Harry jerked his head up, wondering if he’d heard Niall’s words correctly.

“Lap it up,” the Dom repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Simple instructions, Harry.”

Harry’s jaw dropped open, wondering if the Dom was joking with him. He glanced around uneasily at the other Doms, but when they had no other reaction than to raise their eyebrows at him, he stuttered, “Y–You’re kidding.”

“Not exactly,” Zayn said slowly. “It’s part of your punishment. You make a mess, you clean it up.”

“It’s gross!” Harry argued, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Colour?”

“Green,” he grumbled. He just didn’t like it; it wasn’t that he needed to colour out. And he knew he wasn't supposed to like punishments, so colouring out simply because he didn't enjoy a punishment would be dishonest.

“Be a good boy,” Louis said with an unreadable expression on his face. He reached out and grasped Harry’s curls in his hand, making the boy wince.

“Sirrrr,” Harry whined when Louis yanked him down so close to the bowl that he was convinced his nose would touch the contents in the dog bowl. The fact that it was a dog bowl made this even more humiliating! “Please, no! That's disgusting!”

Louis’ face looked stern. “Excuse me?” he asked, yanking Harry's curls back even harder, so his neck tilted back. “I believe we ordered you to do something, and we told you to be good and do as we say.” He raised a challenging eyebrow.

Harry gulped. “But I don't want to,” he whimpered, bottom lip trembling in distress.

“I can give you an incentive if you so desire,” Niall piped up strictly. “If you don't obey us _right now_ , you will spend this upcoming week not only lapping up your own come, but all of ours as well. What'll it be, hmm?” he questioned the boy, arms crossed firmly across his chest.

The sub’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip. It would be bad enough having to lap up his own come, but his Doms’ as well? That would be even more degrading! He decided he'd better stick with just lapping up his own fluids, because he wasn't going to get out of this unless he coloured. “No, I don't want that,” he said with a pout. “I'll follow instructions, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Niall praised, then motioned for Louis to release his hair.

After Louis did so, Harry hovered hesitantly above the dog bowl full of his own come, panting slightly as he tried to compose himself. The bowl looked extremely full — almost to the brim! — and he knew it would take him awhile to lick it all up. He didn't want to keep his Doms waiting too long, though, so he quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stuck out his tongue.

It was odd, really, but not extremely disgusting — at least, he wasn’t going to hurl. It was just simply awkward. The taste was also odd. It was slightly sweet, but also pretty salty. He wasn’t quite sure how to react to it. His face contorted into one similar of eating a sour lemon as he swallowed down the first little taste, trying to rid the awkward flavour from his mouth as fast as he could.

He desperately refrained from coughing and spluttering after he'd successfully swallowed the first bit down, feeling a soothing hand resting on his back to calm him down.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, patting his back lightly. “Keep going.”

Harry wanted to whine and protest even more, but he held himself back from doing so. He wanted to be good, and make his Doms proud. Slowly, he leaned forward and looked at the contents of the bowl, groaning when he realized how little he had just swallowed. Thinking of a strategy, he decided he’d take as much in his mouth as he could at once, so as not to drag out the torture.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled back, finally finishing the contents of the dog bowl. His cheeks were bright red from humiliation, and strangely, his cock was twitching in arousal.

“Six more days, Harold,” Louis smirked.

Harry groaned.

_____

Six days had been absolutely fucking _brutal._ Harry was so relieved when his Doms finally took the cage off his poor cock. He even begged them to let him masturbate right away, but of course, that hadn't worked. So, here he was, still horny as fuck from his awful week, and he was getting even more desperate by the minute.

He was sitting on Liam’s lap as they watched a movie together in the living room, his head nuzzled into the older man’s neck. Liam’s arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, and the man’s warm breath on his neck gave him goosebumps that made him shiver.

The movie they were watching wasn't sexual by any means, but Harry still found himself dying for some attention from his Doms — preferably sexual. He almost didn't notice it when he started to squirm on Liam’s lap, causing the man to grunt.

“Be still and watch the movie, please, Angel,” the man said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, trying to relax.

But his relaxation was short lived, as he smirked, suddenly having an idea. There was absolutely no way that his Doms couldn't be prepared to have sex with him yet, as they had needs that needed satisfying as well. With this thought in mind, the sub began to slowly roll his hips from side to side on top of his Dom’s lap, making Liam suck in a sharp breath.

“Angel,” he whispered. “I thought I asked you to be still.”

Harry snickered, offering the man no reply. Instead, he turned himself around and faced the man as he ground down harder on his slowly rising cock, effectively getting the older man excited little by little. “‘M so horny,” he whined at his Dom, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he continued to grind. “Can't help it. You're all so hot.”

“Where … did this sudden behaviour come from?” Liam asked breathlessly, keeping eye contact with the sub and biting his lip in arousal.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You guys not letting me come for an entire week! Duh!”

Liam must've been too aroused and preoccupied to care enough to reprimand Harry for his sass, for he let out another grunt and allowed Harry to do his thing.

“What do we have here?” Niall asked, making Harry smirk once more and grind even harder.

“Horny little Harry,” Liam groaned, “giving me the best lap dance I’ve ever felt.”

“I want one too!” Niall exclaimed, looking offended. “Don’t play favourites, Princess! C’mere.” He grabbed Harry’s hips and gently dragged him onto his own lap, making Liam grumble.

Harry gave a sweet, innocent smile, not so subtly pressing back against the slowly growing bulge underneath Niall’s pants. He saw that Liam already had a semi, and Harry widened his eyes when he saw just how big Liam was. The Dom was palming at his cock with a groan.

Harry remembered from the cockwarming that Niall had been the biggest regarding size, and he could most definitely feel it as he pressed his bum back. “Jesus, Harry,” Niall groaned. “Your bum is blessed.”

The sub simply smiled in reply and leaned forward, gently pressing his soft, plump lips against the blond man’s. Both boys groaned into the kiss, Niall immediately taking control of it as Liam watched and stroked himself.

Both Dom and sub pulled apart when they got too breathless, turning around when they heard the clearing of someone’s throat.

Zayn and Louis stood in the centre of the room, with their lips pursed in thin lines and incredulous looks on their faces.

Harry smiled innocently. “Welcome to the party!” he exclaimed.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I think we should take this to the bedroom, hmm?” he suggested, scooping Harry up off Niall’s lap and carrying him towards the stairs, making the other three Doms groan and chase after them.

Harry giggled, squealing when Zayn teasingly slapped his arse a few times while he was in the man’s grip. He could hear the other Doms’ protests as they followed close behind them, all of them claiming it wasn't fair that Zayn stole him from Niall.

“Calm down, lads,” Zayn said and lightly tossed Harry onto the bed in the master bedroom. “We’ll all have a go with him at some point or another. Isn't that right, Sweets?” He grinned cheekily.

The sub smirked, sitting up on the bed and licking his lips suggestively. “And what makes you think that?” he asked teasingly.

“You little tease,” Louis said with a sigh, shaking his head. “I don't want to wait anymore; let's do something. We're all too horny.”

This was only when Harry _really, truly_ thought about what they were going to be doing soon. He wanted to have sex with his Doms so badly, but he was still abbot worried about how it would feel his first time, or how each Dom would act and dominate him in bed. It sure would be a new experience.

At the somewhat hesitant look on Harry's face, Liam spoke up. “You're sure you want to do this, Angel?” he asked carefully, tipping the boy’s chin up with his finger.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Harry replied.

“If you say so,” Liam agreed steadily, looking him in the eye appraisingly. “You can always colour out, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Harry grunted. “Now please, kiss me again.” He giggled and barely got time to breathe before Liam attacked his lips with his own. Harry allowed Liam to dominate the kiss, the soft-eyed Dom doing exactly that. Harry let out a faint moan when Liam pulled away, but not before biting his bottom lip gently.

“Aren’t you getting a bit too hot in those clothes, sweetheart?” Zayn purred, reaching out. “I’ll help.”

“No, I will.” Niall smacked Zayn’s hands away, making the other Dom pout. “And I call dibs on rimming him.”

“Fingering!” Zayn gasped indignantly. “I call dibs on fingering, then!”

Harry groaned, getting even more aroused at the fact that his Doms were currently discussing all of the acts they would do upon him soon.

“I’ll snog him,” Liam winked with a smirk. “Besides, it’s not like Lou will allow anyone else to fuck Harry for the first time. He’s too possessive.”

“Glad to know that there won’t be any further argument about this,” Louis said huskily. “Now, Niall, hurry up. I’m running out of patience.”

Niall smirked, and said, “Gladly.” He approached Harry on the bed and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, making the boy smile, before he pulled back. “Let's get those clothes off of you now, yeah?” he whispered and wiggled his eyebrows, making Harry giggle.

The Dom helped the sub pull his shirt over his head, and yanked down his trousers and panties. He eyed the panties that hugged Harry's cock so nicely for a minute, almost not wanting to take them off, but the sight made him even hornier. So, he reluctantly pulled those down, too, and instructed Harry to spread his legs.

Harry blushed, feeling so vulnerable before his Doms right now. He knew he'd been naked and revealed private parts of himself to them numerous times before, but something about this time felt different. This time was more special — more intimate. And he couldn't have been more excited.

“You're so gorgeous,” Niall breathed, trailing his hands down Harry's inner thighs lightly, before he reached the boy’s pink hole.

The sub shuddered at the feeling, his eyes nearly rolling back when Niall dove straight in, licking and biting teasingly on the area around his hole. “Nialllll,” he whined. “No teasing, please.”

Niall smirked, pulling back and licking his lips. “But what's the fun in that?” he asked, making Harry groan.

“Just … continue,” Harry said desperately, letting out a small moan as Niall finally allowed the tip of his tongue to graze over his entrance — just nearly dipping inside.  “Oh my god.”

The blond Dom didn't waste anymore time, shoving his tongue inside the boy and licking around, getting a proper taste. Harry squirmed and allowed more ring moans to escape his lips, trying to stay still and keep his legs open to give his Dom better access.

Niall pulled back with a loud groan after a few more minutes of his tongue grazing Harry's hole, licking his lips once more. “You taste fucking amazing,” he said, biting his lip.

Harry moaned loudly, unable to say anything. His cock was already hard and leaking, desperate to come — after all, he hadn’t come for a week and therefore was extremely sensitive.

“Aww, the baby’s hard already,” Louis teased. “Don’t come yet, baby. You’ll come only after your Doms have.”

Harry groaned at Louis’ words, knowing that his Doms would hold on until the very last minute of having to come — just how many minutes would that be? Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed Niall drawing close again, so he jerked violently when the blond Dom’s skilled tongue flicked over his hole.

“I can feel your cute little rosebud twitching,” Niall commented, warm breath against Harry’s hole. “Desperate little thing, innit?”

“Niaalll,” Harry whimpered.

“Don’t whine,” Niall purred, reaching his hand out and brushing the tip of his pinky past Harry’s hole, making it spasm.

“Hey, that’s my job!” Zayn exclaimed grumpily.

“Sorry, Zee,” Niall smirked before drawing his hand away. He resumed in sucking and licking at the little hole, making Harry moan even louder.

“Unngghh,” Harry groaned when he felt Niall finally slip his tongue into his hole, teasing him even more. “Nooo,” he whimpered when the Dom pulled out and placed a soft kiss against it.

“Don't worry,” Niall said with a smirk. “You'll get more pleasure from Zayn next, baby,” he reassured, moving out of the way when Zayn nudged him impatiently.

Zayn smiled teasingly. “You're looking pretty desperate already, Sweets. What're we going to do about that?” he asked, blowing warm breath on Harry's exposed and twitching hole.

Harry whined and squirmed at the treatment, groaning, “Just do something!”

The Dom didn't reply — just simply ran his index finger lightly around the boy’s quivering hole, teasing him even more. He did that for a few seconds, before he removed his finger and the teasing sensation was gone all too soon.

Harry pouted and was about to protest, but he was met with Zayn’s fingers in front of his mouth. “Suck,” the Dom ordered, and Harry’s eyes widened before he composed himself and obeyed, taking three of Zayn's fingers in his mouth and coating them fully with his saliva. He licked and sucked on them the best he could, figuring this was most likely the only lube he was going to get.

However, he was proved wrong when Zayn murmured, “You may stop,” and he let go of the man’s digits. The Dom grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and opened the cap, thoroughly coating his fingers in the substance.

Harry’s breathing was beginning to get a bit labored as he got even more aroused, the boy breathing deeply while he watched Zayn coat his fingers.

The man brought his fingers back up to Harry's twitching, eager hole, and looked the sub in the eyes for approval before he pushed his index finger past the rings of muscle.

Harry groaned, letting out more moans as Zayn wiggles his finger inside him, seemingly avoiding his prostate on purpose. “Zayyynn,” he whined, begging the man with his pouty eyes and lips.

Zayn laughed, adding a second finger alongside his first. “What?” he asked innocently, then poked Harry's prostate harshly with his fingers, surprising the sub. Harry jerked forward from the sensation, a low moan escaping his throat. “Feels good, hmm?”

“Yesss,” Harry said, groaning and wiggling even more when the Dom began to scissor his fingers, effectively opening him up and preparing him for what was to come.

The Dom scissored the squirming of for another minute, then carefully added his third and final finger, making Harry wince a bit but recover after a few seconds with Zayn's immobile fingers resting inside him.

“You alright, sweets?” Zayn asked sincerely, moving his fingers even more at Harry's nod.

“Yeah, just … need … more, please,” Harry begged and gave the man pleading eyes.

Much to his dismay, the opposite of what he asked for happened. The Dom pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole stretched wide and feeling empty. He whined, but soon got more excited when he remembered what Zayn pulling his fingers out must mean.

His heart began to rush in excitement, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Louis — a naked Louis — pulling a condom onto his cock, which was already hard. Harry swore he could see the tip of Louis’ cock leaking precome.

“Zaynie’s certainly got you ready,” Louis teased as he lubed his cock.

“I want to kiss him,” Liam pouted. Then, without waiting for an answer, he attacked Harry, kissing him furiously.

“Hey! It’s my turn,” Louis complained. Before the Dom could say anything else, Liam pulled away, grumbling.

Harry swore he was going to burn into ashes — his entire body was burning. His muscles tingled in excitement. It was happening. It was finally happening.

“You’re adorable like this, sweetheart,” Louis purred, aligning himself with Harry’s entrance.

Harry let out a soft whine of impatience as Louis dawdled, rubbing the tip of his lubed cock on his hole. “Ah!” A puff of air escaped from his lips as Louis gave him a single, hard spank on his ass.

“Don’t complain,” Louis rebuked, still teasingly tapping the tip of his shaft on Harry’s hole. “Don’t you want it to feel good? I’m going to go slow.”

 _Painfully slow,_ Harry grumbled to himself, but didn’t dare say anything out loud.

His thoughts were interrupted when Louis asked him quietly, “Colour?”

Harry looked at the Dom impatiently, wondering how he could make this process go on any slower. _They just want to make sure you're safe,_ a voice inside his head told him. “Green,” he breathed, sucking in a sharp breath as Louis slowly guided the head of his cock inside him, his hole catching on the cock.

“You okay, princess?” Louis asked, his blue eyes staring into Harry's emerald ones intently — showing he truly cared for him.

Harry nodded once, scrunching his face up a little in pain when the Dom proceeded to enter him, his hole stretching around the girth of Louis’ cock. “Hurts a bit,” he whimpered, suddenly becoming a bit scared. Surely it wouldn't feel like this the whole time? Or every time?

Louis smiled understandingly and stopped moving his cock inside him, resting half his cock in the boy so he could adjust. “Don't worry,” he whispered, stroking Harry's face. “It won't feel like this much longer. You'll be a little sore later, but it'll be worth it, yeah?” He smirked.

The sub blushed, nodding softly. “Yeah,” he whispered. “You can move, please,” he assured. His eyes closed when Louis leaned over and pecked him on the lips sweetly, the man penetrating him further, guiding every last bit of his cock inside him inch by inch.

Harry turned flaming red when he looked to the side out of his peripheral vision, seeing his other three Doms all with their pants and boxers down, stroking themselves with no shame.

But he didn't have too much time to concentrate on that matter, for Louis was now lodged fully inside him, with the tip of his cock just barely grazing over his sensitive prostate.

“Unnnghhh,” Harry moaned, trying to decide whether he should wriggle and try to get the blue-eyed Dom’s cock to rub against his prostate or just lay there and allow Louis to do his work.

It seemed like Louis knew what he was thinking of, for the Dom growled possessively, “Don’t. Move. That’s my job, princess.” And he slowly pulled back, making sure that Harry wouldn’t feel too much pain.

Harry groaned, mixed feelings of pleasure and pain rushing through him and shocking him with each move Louis made. “L–Louisss,” he whimpered. “N–Need to c–come.”

“Oh no,” Louis purred. “No, no, no, no. You’re not going to come until all of your Doms have come — I’ve already told you this, little princess. I don’t enjoy repeating myself.” He gently rubbed the tip of his cock on Harry’s prostate, making the sub groan and whimper.

“I–I’m going to c–come if you keep doing that!” Harry stuttered, barely able to speak properly.

Louis, who seemed pleased with the state Harry was in at the moment, allowed a little moan to escape from his own lips. “You’re very tight, little one,” he groaned.

“Can't hold it,” Harry groaned, his cock twitching with the desperate need to release.

“Ugh … just — come as many times as you want,” Louis commanded him, which surprised Harry. He didn't exactly feel like he would need to come after this first time, and didn't really want to, either, but if his Dom was giving him explicit permission to come whenever, then he wasn't going to ignore that.

White spurts of semen immediately escaped from his cock after Louis uttered those extremely hot words, and he moaned loudly as he did so. He'd come many times before, but there was something extra special about coming during his first time.

The bedroom was soon full of moans from all the Doms as well, and Harry could feel Louis slow down in his careful thrusts and spurt into the condom. He winced when the Dom pulled out slowly, his hole resisting around Louis’ girth — almost as if it didn't want the man to stop. Which, he didn't, really, but he knew there would _definitely_ be more opportunities for sex.

Louis tied the condom and disposed of it, then lay down next to Harry in the bed, spooning him from behind. “I love you, princess,” he whispered sweetly, kissing Harry's sweaty curls softly. “You were so good for me.”

Harry smiled lazily, whimpering slightly and feeling way too lazy to answer Louis. He wasn't sure what this peculiar feeling in his head was, but he quite enjoyed it. He felt cared for and loved, and there was no feeling better than this.

Too lazy to answer Louis, he simply rolled over and faced the Dom, letting out a whimper when he made eye contact with the man. Tears began to pool in his eyes, and they fell down his cheeks rapidly, soft cries escaping his lips. He didn't know why he was crying — he felt well loved and had a great first time, but his Doms didn't seem fazed by his behaviour.

The man smiled, wrapping his strong arms around the sub and kissing all over his face. “You're okay, honey,” he soothed, running his hand through Harry's curls. “Let's have Zayn go get you some Gatorade and chocolate, hmm? To bring your energy up. Does that sound nice?”

Harry nodded minutely, rubbing at his eyes with closed fists as he whimpered.

Zayn came back with the said items and sat next to Harry and Louis on the bed, uncapping the Gatorade and holding it to Harry's lips. “Can you drink, sweets?” he asked gently, his question answered when Harry didn't say anything and simply gulped down the red liquid from the bottle.

“Such a good boy,” Liam praised, kissing Harry’s forehead, smoothing the damp curls. “You were so good for us.”

“How do you feel, little one?” Niall prompted. “Dizzy? Sad?”

Harry let out a hoarse humming sound before he stammered, “Nice.”

“That’s good,” Zayn soothed. “He’s probably in subspace, then,” he murmured to the other Doms, drawing sounds of agreement from them. “Probably just overwhelmed by all of the emotions. It’s normal, and—” The dark-haired Dom paused when Louis held up a finger.

“What was that, babe?” Louis questioned gently.

“I l–love you,” Harry whimpered softly. “Love you.”

“We love you too,” Louis smiled, eyes crinkling at the side. “That’s the second time he’s said that,” he whispered to the other Doms. “He really does mean it.”

“‘Course he does,” Liam said quietly, still smoothing a hand gently through Harry’s hair. “He’s an angel. My Angel.”

“Our Angel,” Niall corrected.

“Indeed he is,” Louis laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out our new Tumblr specially made for Like a Dream! ---> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad
> 
> What did you think of the first smut scene? Tell us what you thought! xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Blowjobs, mention of spanking (punishment), slight crossdressing (panties), kneeling, a little bit of degrading/humiliating terms (such as 'cocklet'), handjob, collars, puppy play, kink negotiation, fluff!!! :D
> 
> Harry in this chapter: [x](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/zine_images/3106303/original/55d1bbc626678993d1cd1ddb0fe21e59.jpg)
> 
> Louis/Liam in this chapter: [x](http://fangirlish.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/gallery_nrm_1439236467-gettyimages-483577498.jpg)
> 
> Niall in this chapter: [x](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/iov5hm-l-610x610-jacket-black-white-stripes-niall-horan-niall+horan-direction--movie-premiere-directioner-blonde-blonde+hair.jpg)
> 
> Zayn in this chapter: [x](http://hairstyleonpoint.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/zayn-malik-hairstyle.png)

It had been a couple weeks since Harry had had sex with Louis, and nothing could be better. His Doms had been treating him like he was the only person they truly cared about, and it was nice. They hadn't been too sexual since his first time, save for a couple of blow jobs and hand jobs, but that was fine with him; he didn't want to rush into anything else. He had only received one spanking from Louis for cursing, and the punishment had been mild — only ten swats with his hand. He had to admit it — he was extremely proud of himself for behaving so well, as were his Doms.

Harry had just woken up and was about to brush his teeth and head downstairs for breakfast, when the creaking of his door startled him. Niall walked in the room with a bright smile on his face, eyes twinkling with excitement. He held a massive plate of food in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other.

“Good morning, Haz,” the Dom greeted, setting the items on Harry's nightstand beside where he still lay in bed. “I brought you breakfast in bed,” he said with a grin, kissing Harry's cheek sweetly.

Harry's eyes lit up. “Thanks, Niall.” He grinned, grabbing the plate and immediately digging in.

“Just wanted to do something special for my good boy,” the Dom said happily, cuddling beside Harry in the bed.

The sub giggled. “What's gotten you so sappy?” he teased, nuzzling his face into the crook of his Dom’s neck.

Niall ran a hand through Harry's curls slowly. “Just wanted to show you how much I love you,” he whispered, pecking Harry's lips when the boy puckered them.

“I love you, too,” Harry returned the sentiment, cleaning off his plate.

The door opened again and the other three Doms walked in his room, all of them already dressed and ready for the day. Although it was the weekend, his Doms didn't like to be lazy, unlike Harry.

They sat on his bed next to him and Niall, getting impossibly close to the sub as he giggled and playfully swatted at them to move. “Why are we all in my room?” Harry asked, letting out a laugh as Zayn nuzzled his body into his chest.

Liam smiled. “Just want to cuddle with our Angel,” he said sweetly, joining the other Doms in their group snuggle.

The group lay in Harry's bed and cuddled for a few minutes, the Doms murmuring whispered words of love to Harry and making him blush.

Louis bit his lip before he spoke up, his hand pausing in carding through Harry's hair. “Can you kneel for us, Haz?” he whispered, tipping Harry's chin up with his fingers.

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion at the order, but didn't question Louis — it was always best to obey. “Yes, Sir,” he said, and sat up in the bed. He had only been sleeping in the panties the blue-eyed Dom had shoved in his drawer, because he always slept in just boxers before. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment when the Doms so blatantly eyed his bulge and bum in the pink, lacy panties, but he followed orders nonetheless. He kneeled in front of his bed with his hands palm up on his thighs, and his thighs spread a few inches apart — different from his punishment position.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, kissing his cheek. The four men were now standing in front of Harry, all looking very dominant with their arms crossed and feet apart.

Harry shivered, preening at the praise he received, and fidgeting in curiousity. Why were his Doms having him kneel if he wasn't being punished?

“Spread your thighs wider,” Liam demanded softly, tapping on his legs lightly to signal what he wanted.

The sub obeyed, spreading his thighs even further apart as his Doms wanted. The position made him feel rather exposed, especially because of his panties, but the boy figured that was the point — he was showing complete submission and intimacy towards his Doms through his stance.

“Very nice,” Niall murmured, leaning down and patting Harry's crotch in silent praise, making the sub squeak and blush even harder. “He's so cute,” the blond Dom exclaimed fondly and shook his head.

The others nodded in agreement before Zayn ordered, “Now bow your head.”

Harry did so, lowering his eyes towards the floor submissively. He took in a sharp breath, feeling so submissive and like he would do anything for his Doms in this very moment. He loved them, and he hoped he was showing them that by obeying them without question.

“He's so obedient,” Liam observed, making the others smirk and nod in assent.

“He is,” Louis said quietly, a fond twinkle in his azure blue eyes. “Our very good boy, hmm?”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a blush at his Doms’ praise.

“I’m going to go put this away,” Liam announced, taking the tray of empty plates.

Liam left with Zayn, who insisted on helping him. Louis smirked, leaning back in the bed. He not so subtly eyed the nearly naked Harry up and down. “Sit back, Harold,” Louis directed, patting his lap. “C’mere.”

Still blushing furiously, Harry crawled over and sat down on the Dom’s lap, who seemed satisfied with Harry’s obedience. “You’re so pretty like this,” Louis murmured. “I knew it was a good choice buying you these panties.”

Niall laughed, watching with a smirk — or rather, more specifically eyeing Harry’s bulge hidden behind the panties.

Harry, who had been lost in his thoughts, gasped and jerked slightly when he felt a soft tap on his clothed cock. It was Louis’ hand, he knew, but he jumped slightly every time.

“So cute,” Louis cooed, making Harry turn bright red. “Every single part of you.”

“Especially there,” Niall grinned, gesturing towards Harry’s cock, which Louis had taken out.

Harry swallowed hard at the feeling of a hand wrapped around his mostly flaccid cock. Louis didn’t do anything, however, just held his shaft in his hand, seemingly examining it. His fingers occasionally patted the side of Harry’s cock, or the tip of it. Harry could feel himself begin to grow harder in arousal.

“Such a cute little cocklet,” Louis murmured admiringly, picking it up with the other hand now, and just holding it still. He tickled the underside of it, making Harry groan and jerk a bit.

“Louiisssss,” Harry whined. He was secretly enjoying it, they all knew. After all, why else would his cock be growing harder? Harry whimpered a bit when Louis slightly tickled his balls, smirking. _This is so weird, yet so arousing,_ Harry thought to himself, slightly amused.

“Think your cock needs some attention, yeah?” Louis muttered mostly to himself, slowly beginning to stroke the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry groaned and jerked even more at the feeling, throwing his head back in pleasure when the Dom rubbed the growing bead of precome around the head. “Please,” he whined, wanting — _needing —_ to be touched.

Louis smirked, trailing his hand down the side of Harry's cock even further. “Beg me for it,” he ordered huskily, squeezing Harry's cock lightly.

“Wanna come,” Harry whined, squirming in Louis’ hold. “Pleaseeeee. Louissss!” He turned around slightly and gave Louis puppy dog eyes and a pout, nearly corrupting the Dom successfully — but not quite.

“Oh no,” Louis murmured teasingly, stroking his fingertips down the underside of Harry's rock hard and pulsing cock, right where the vein was. “Those eyes won't work on me, princess.” He smirked, patting the tip of Harry's cock, right near the slit.

Harry squeaked and whined, becoming even more impatient. “Please just touch me!”

Louis bit his lip and finally gave in, becoming impatient himself. He officially began to stroke Harry's cock more efficiently, effectively jerking the desperate sub off. “You like that, hmm, princess?” he murmured breathily in Harry's ear, nipping on his earlobe lightly.

“Y–Yeah,” Harry whimpered, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Yeah, you do,” Louis muttered in amusement. “You love nothing more than your Doms’ hands on your precious body, isn't that right?”

Harry nodded vigorously, his cock twitching in Louis’ fast moving hand, signaling he was about to come. “C–Can I come?” he whined, not knowing if he could even hold it back any longer if he wasn't granted permission.

“You mean, ‘may I,’” Louis corrected, pausing in his pleasuring movements, making Harry groan. “But yes, you may come.”

Niall snickered at the sub’s look of growing desperation on his face.

At Louis’ words, Harry spurted all over his hand, white ropes of come leaving his body as he let out a stream of little moans. He slumped back against Louis when he was done, the blue-eyed Dom cleaning his hand off with a wipe before he stroked his hair and planted kisses all over his face lovingly. “I love you, my princess,” Louis told the boy, pecking his lips.

Harry smiled, dimples popping out. “I love you, too,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Louis’ chest.

“Me too!” Niall exclaimed, reaching over and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Wow,” Liam said, looking offended as he came into the room. “I go to put away the dishes only to come back to the smell of sex. And without me?” he joked indignantly.

“Next time, Lima,” Louis grinned.

“Not fair,” Zayn complained. “Bet you haven’t even told him what’s happening tonight, hm, Louis?”

“I was going to tell him now, for your information!” Louis huffed.

Zayn just smirked and said, “I want to hold him,” and swept Harry off of Louis’ lap and onto his own.

Louis grumbled, looking indignant, but didn’t say anything to Zayn about it.

“What's happening tonight?” Harry asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. He could only hope it was something good; his Doms were always full of surprises!

Louis smirked. “We’re going to be taking you to a … get together, of sorts,” he explained shortly, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Harry frowned. “Like a party?” he asked, trying to dig more information out of his Doms.

“You could say that,” Zayn said shortly. “But this will be a Dom/sub party,” he added meaningfully.

The sub’s eyes widened at that information — this surely would be interesting. “Oh,” he said with a nod. “What're we gonna do there?”

“Nothing bad,” Niall said quickly, noticing Harry's slight apprehension. “This is just an opportunity for Doms to show off their subs, and for us to meet and talk to other couples. And you can show everyone else how good you are for us.” He smiled and poked Harry's belly, making him giggle.

Harry relaxed, agreeing with the idea. “That sounds fun, actually,” he said, making the Doms grin.

“It most definitely will be,” Louis smirked.

_____

“You look gorgeous, Angel,” Liam praised as he indicated for Harry to turn around. For once, Harry had been dressed in a relatively normal way — which meant that he wasn’t in one of the crazy shirts. Or at least, the super crazy ones.

Today, he was simply dressed in a slightly tight t-shirt with a checkered blue and black flannel on top. He wore black skinny jeans and had fixed his hair to the best of his ability. He wanted to look good for his Doms at this party and make them proud.

“You’re going to wear your collar,” Liam decided after eyeing the sub for a bit.

Harry held back a groan — in fact, he didn’t really mind that much anymore. It was oddly soothing around his neck. It wasn’t overly tight, nor was it uncomfortable. It was merely awkward for the first few minutes, before he slowly began to adjust to the feeling of something enclosed around his neck. “Okay,” he agreed readily.

“Just so everyone knows who exactly you belong to,” Liam smirked as he brought the collar up to his neck and gently clasped it around. “And to make it ultra clear that you’re taken …” The Dom brushed his lips against the side of Harry’s neck, making the sub shiver. The next thing Harry knew, Liam’s lips were not so shamelessly attached to his neck, sucking and sending tingles up his spine.

“Shit,” Harry gasped when Liam pulled away.

“Language,” Liam purred, giving him a gentle slap on his arse. “Now _that_ is what true beauty is,” the Dom said admiringly, brushing a finger against the hickey he’d just left on Harry’s neck.

Harry blushed at the soft-eyed Dom’s words.

“Hurry up!” Louis called from downstairs, where he was dressed in a nice suit, looking very sharp and fresh.

Harry liked it, if he was being shamelessly honest. He thought it was quite hot whenever his Doms were dressed nicely — especially when they were in suits. It wasn’t a formal party, though, so he wasn’t really sure why Louis was dressing like that. The other Doms were dressed slightly less formally, with the exception of Liam, who was also in a suit. Zayn was in black trousers, and a black shirt with sharp collars and the sleeves rolled up neatly. Niall, on the other hand was dressed in all black as well, but his blazer had white stripes.

The sub bit his lip, squirming when Louis lightly brushed his fingertips along his collar. “You look very nice, princess,” the man murmured, then leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on the hickey Liam had just marked him with.

Harry gasped, closing his eyes and holding back a moan when the Dom nipped at his skin for a split second and pulled away. “Thank you,” he breathed, clearing his throat anxiously.

“Hey!” Niall yelled, running down the stairs with Zayn following closely behind him. “We gotta go!”

Louis smirked. “We can continue this later,” he purred, making Harry shamelessly adjust himself in his jeans.

_____

“It's … crowded,” Harry told his Doms uncertainly, hesitantly following them inside the busy building. There were so many people there, and he was going to be under all of their scrutiny. It was quite scary to think about, in his opinion.

Zayn rubbed a comforting hand along the small of his back. “You'll be safe with us, sweets.” He smiled, then looked around. “Oh!” He grinned, leading Harry to a couple in the corner. “There's Ash and Calum from work. Let's go say hi.”

“O–Okay,” Harry agreed with a nod, allowing the Dom to drag him away from the others and across the room to a table, where Ashton and his puppy were. He remembered Ashton and Calum (how could he forget the cute little pup?!), but he was embarrassed to see how exposed Calum was — naked, save for his ears, tail, mitts, and collar.

Ashton was sitting at the table in a chair, whilst Calum was kneeling before him on his knees, his tail wagging excitedly and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Hey, Zee!” he greeted the black-haired Dom, giving him a one-armed hug. He smiled softly at Harry and greeted him as well, the sub mumbling back a timid ‘hi.’

“So how's Calum been, hmm?” Zayn asked, kneeling down by the happy pup and petting his hair and behind his ears, making the boy burrow into the Dom’s side in content.

The owner smiled proudly. “He's such a good little pup,” he praised, resting a hand atop the boy’s head. “He always eats from his dog bowl, and he's learned so many tricks.”

As if Calum heard the praise his owner was giving him, he immediately rolled over onto his back and spread his legs, asking for a pat on his cock to let Ashton know he appreciated the kind words.

Harry blushed, fidgeting from foot to foot. The position Calum was in was so provocative, but there was also something special about the fact that the pup and his owner were so intimate that they could partake in this kind of activity. Harry loved the idea of being praised, as all submissives did, but he was quite eager to try earning that praise in a whole different way.

Ashton leaned over with a chuckle and reached a hand out, patting his pup’s cock in silent praise. The pup preened, grinning widely up at his owner.

Zayn smiled at the interaction. “I'm glad to hear that,” he said sweetly. “Perhaps little Hazzy here will be willing to try being a good little puppy later,” he commented with a wry smile, seeing his sub flush.

“That would definitely be interesting,” Ashton agreed. “He’d be such an obedient little pup, eager to please.”

Harry smiled a bit and blushed as the Doms bragged about their submissives, talking about them as if they weren’t there. A few weeks ago, this would've irked him greatly, but now, he was grateful his Doms enjoyed bragging about him to others. It made him feel special.

This thought led to Harry, once again, wondering how he'd gotten here. A couple months ago, he was at home and living his normal life, in the year 2012. But now, he was in a totally abnormal universe in the year 2300, and he still didn't know why. He tried hard to remember anything about the day before he arrived here, but nothing came up, which frustrated him to no end. When would he ever figure this out?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Zayn tapped on his shoulder lightly. “Haz,” he said softly, “let's go get a table with the others. We're going to have some drinks.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry obeyed, then waved goodbye to Ashton and Calum.

There were many tables throughout the crowded place, and his Doms chose one right in front of a stage at the front of the room. They were all seated around it with flukes of champagne in their grips, talking amongst themselves.

“Hi, Angel,” Liam greeted, pulling out a chair for Harry, making the sub blush and take a seat. He placed a napkin on his lap for him as well, and Harry thanked him shyly.

He eyed the glasses of champagne with jealous eyes, desperately wanting to ask Louis for a sip like he'd done before. But he knew he'd only receive ‘no’ for an answer, so he decided not to bother. Plus, he wanted to be good for his Doms and not cause any trouble.

Louis chuckled. “Want some champagne I see, hmm, princess?” he asked teasingly, obviously noticing Harry's wandering gaze.

“Actually, I wasn't going to ask,” Harry quipped with a smirk, taking a sip of his water.

The blue-eyed Dom’s raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.  “Alright, then,” he said and shook his head. “That's a good lad.”

Niall laughed at Louis’ reaction. “Maybe one day, but not today, little one,” he assured, stroking Harry's cheek.

“We just care for you,” Liam murmured, pecking Harry's curls.

“Exactly,” Zayn added.

Harry smiled, his dimples popping out. He had grown to feed off the attention his Doms constantly provided him with. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

The Doms shared a look before Louis asked Harry quietly, “Can you kneel for us, princess?”

Harry furrowed his brows and bit his lip, a bit hesitant about doing so in a public place, but he was quickly reassured when he had a look at all the other Doms and subs around him. There were subs wearing their collars, subs wearing nothing but panties, subs wearing cock cages, and subs kneeling before their Doms. He wouldn't look odd or out of place if he kneeled, he decided. In fact, he’d look more normal if he did so. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, sinking to his knees in front of the Doms obediently and bowing his head, with his hands splayed on his thighs neatly.

“Good boy,” Louis murmured, running his hand through Harry's curls. “Such a good boy for us.”

Harry preened at the praise, a small grin forming on his lips. He leaned into the Dom’s touch and closed his eyes, feeling incredibly relaxed and cared for.

“You like kneeling, hmm?” Zayn said with a smile, running his hand along Harry's cheek.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered, voice hoarse due to his incredibly submissive state.

Liam smirked. “You look so proper submissive right now, Angel,” he told the boy. “You're so beautiful.”

His Doms continued on with their own conversation as he kneeled before them, making him feel even more submissive — like he wasn't granted permission to join their conversation unless told to do so, which made him nearly melt. He kind of enjoyed it. He was beginning to grow a bit hot and bothered at the thought, until a voice spoke into a microphone, catching his and his Doms’ attention.

“Hi everyone!” a Domme said into the mic happily, making everyone direct their attention to her. “Thank you all for coming! Now, we're going to begin our collaring session! For any newcomers, the collaring session is our specific, designated time of the day where Doms have the opportunity to grant their submissives their special collar! How exciting,” she said enthusiastically.

All the Doms clapped, and Harry looked to his out of curiosity. They didn't say anything about him getting his special collar today, so he probably wasn't going to earn it today, which made him feel a bit down. It wouldn't be very fun having to watch other submissives be rewarded for their good behaviour while he wasn't yet.

“Alright! Let's have our first couple come up to the stage, please!”

A buff looking man and his sub, a tiny, blonde woman, walked onto the stage. The sub looked positively elated, clearly not expecting to get her collar today.

“Wonderful, don’t you think?” Louis murmured to Harry, who was watching in fascination as the sub received her official collar, a beautiful gold and silver design. “That sub now gets the privilege of wearing her Dominant’s collar for life.”

“Beautiful,” Niall agreed. “Possibly the best thing one could receive.”

Harry fiddled with his own temporary collar with a silent sigh. _If only_ , he wished as he watched the second couple being called up. _If only that could be me._

“That’s it for now, folks!” the Domme called into the microphone after the second couple left. “Not a lot today, eh?” She walked offstage, leaving the uncollared subs to wallow in misery and jealousy.

“There’s usually more,” Liam commented with a small quirk to his lips. “Guess today’s just special.”

“Actually, folks,” the Domme said with a small laugh, “my mistake. There seems to be one more collaring to take place — would Dominants Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, and submissive Harry Styles please come up on stage?”

Harry’s eyes widened, not expecting to hear his name — or his Doms’ names, for that matter — be called. What were his Doms planning? Were they actually going to give him his special collar, or were they just playing with him?

He stayed on his knees in his position, looking at his Doms with wide, confused eyes. “W–What?” he asked in shock.

Louis smiled sweetly. “Stand up, princess,” he said, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry blushed, taking the Dom’s outstretched hand with a small grin on his face. He looked at his other Doms, who were all standing from their seats, waiting for Louis and Harry.

“We better get onstage, hmm?” Niall murmured in his ear, placing a hand on the small of his back and leading him up the stairs and to the stage.

The sub felt incredibly meek and nervous with the whole crowd’s attention on him, but he took a deep breath and tried to think of his Doms, and the collaring that he so desperately hoped was going to take place any second now.

“Kneel,” Liam ordered, tapping on his shoulder lightly.

Harry obeyed, assuming his same kneeling position he had been in only moments before, only now, he had a cushion. He could feel his Doms’ presence behind him, all four men standing with their feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed in front of them, looking very dominant. Harry shivered from how submissive he was feeling.

Louis took the microphone from the Domme. “First, we’d like to start by expressing our love for our gorgeous, brave, caring, and absolutely precious submissive,” he said with a large smile. “And we're going to do that by each saying one thing we love about our Harry. I'll go first.” He grinned.

Harry flushed, eager to hear what his Doms had to say about him.

“First, I love Harold’s love and hate relationship with his beloved lace panties,” Louis said with a smirk, patting Harry's curls. Harry blushed shyly and giggled. “It takes a lot of convincing to get him to wear them, even though I tell him he looks beautiful,” he added, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. The crowd chuckled and ‘awwed’, making Harry smile meekly.

Louis continued. “Now, before I pass the mic off to Liam, I have to cheat and say another thing I love about my dear Harold, because there are simply too many things to love,” he said, making Harry positively melt at his Dom’s sweet words. “I absolutely can't stand how desperate little Harry is for alcohol, because he isn't allowed to drink it. He thinks it's got to be the best tasting thing in the world, which is adorable.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully at the sub, who giggled. “Which reminds me …” Louis trailed off and moved to grab something from the side of the stage, making Harry frown in curiosity. What was he doing?

The Dom came back with a glass that contained the tiniest sip of champagne inside — barely anything, but it was still alcohol nonetheless. “I think little Harold here deserves a little sip of alcohol, hm?”

Harry stared wide-eyed at the Dom, who chuckled and held the glass out. “Go on,” he encouraged with another small laugh.

“Thank you!” Harry gasped, finally coming out of his shock. The audience chuckled as Harry took the glass. Harry stared at the glass in his hands before looking up at Louis again, as if he just couldn’t believe that he was being offered it.

Louis simply chuckled once more, along with the other Doms, all finding Harry's shock endearing. “You've been dying to try it, Harold, and I'm giving you permission. Go on,” Louis prompted again, making Harry tip back the glass immediately.

As soon as the sub lifted the glass to his lips, his taste buds were engulfed by the sweet, bubbly taste of the champagne. The drink didn't taste much like he expected it would, but it was even better. It was way more tasty than milk and juice, and maybe even soda. He instantly loved it.

He hadn't realized he had gulped down the entirety of the small sip until he had the glass tilted as far back as he could, nearly upside down, and he frowned when the drink was all gone. He considered complaining that it was too little to satisfy him, but he figured that he had been lucky enough to actually be offered it in the first place, so he remained silent.

“Good?” Louis chuckled, taking the glass from him.

Harry nodded with a bashful smile.

“Well, he certainly enjoyed that,” Liam teased when he got the microphone. “My little angel.”

The audience ‘awwwed’ once more — it seemed like they’d be doing that a lot.

“I’m so happy that our angel stumbled into our lives — fate certainly does have a special way of playing with people.” Liam paused, chuckling, then continued. “Personally, I love Harry’s cute little dimples. Not because I have a thing for dimples, but because when Harry’s dimpling, it means that he’s smiling, and that’s all I could wish he’d do.”

Harry giggled under his breath at the sweet words Liam spoke — they were much too flattering, in his opinion.

“Zayn?”

Zayn grabbed the mic from Liam and carded his fingers through Harry's hair, making the sub preen. “Although I love too many things about Harry,” the Dom began, poking Harry's nose playfully, “I'd have to say that my favourite things about him are his gorgeous chocolate curls and his green eyes. I've never seen such a beauty in my life before.” He smiled, leaning over and kissing the boy’s cheek.

Harry blushed once again, allowing the Dom to tilt his chin up with his fingers so the man could see his eyes. “Beautiful,” he whispered, then passed the mic to Niall, the crowd continuing on with their coos.

Niall stepped forward, mic in hand and a large smile on his face. “In my opinion, everything is perfect about our Harry,” he said, making Harry look down shyly, with his beloved dimples appearing. “So, with that being said, I love every single little thing about him, even though he can be naughty at times.” He chuckled, as did the other Doms, including those in the crowd.

“So we all think that Harry deserves something extremely special,” Louis took over once again, making Harry's breath catch in his throat. He was going to get his collar, he just knew it! Why else was he going to be up on this stage? “He's been very good for us, and we are very proud of him for all he's accomplished. He's a wonderful submissive.”

Harry felt a presence behind him, who he guessed was Louis, and then he felt the buckle on his boring, leather collar being undone. “Let's get rid of this old thing, yeah?” Niall whispered in his ear, ruffling the ecstatic boy’s hair with a soft smile.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered eagerly, trying not to bounce on his knees out of excitement.

Harry couldn't see how the collar looked like from his vision, but he could most definitely feel it. It was much softer, and much more comfortable than his old collar. He wanted to run a finger on it, see how the texture felt, but he figured that would be bad etiquette, so he managed to hold himself back.

“Beautiful,” Niall breathed into his ear before drawing back.

“And there you have it, folks!” the Domme called, and the audience broke into a thundering applause.

Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to start crying or laughing — he was just happy. So he ended up doing a mixture of both, taking Zayn’s outstretched hand and standing up, leaning into the Dom for a hug as he sniffled with a smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said graciously, allowing the other Doms to join them for a group hug.

“No need to thank us,” Liam said sweetly, kissing the boy’s cheek. “You earned that collar.” He smiled.

Zayn grinned cheekily. “Do you want to see how it looks, sweets?”

“Yes, please,” Harry said eagerly, following the Doms to a restroom where he could look in the mirror at his new prized possession.

When he took a glance in the mirror, his breath hitched in his throat, and he paused. He ran his hand slowly along the special collar — _his_ special collar — which he could now see with his own eyes. It was lace, with blue and black trim, along with little bows across the fabric, and a D-ring on the front. He thought it was absolutely beautiful.

“Do you like it, princess?” Louis whispered, standing behind the sub and running his own fingers along the collar as well.

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. “It's … feminine, but I love it,” he admitted shyly. “Thank you.” He blushed.

“You deserve this collar more than anything,” Niall told the boy proudly. “You have been so good for us.”

“I'll be good,” Harry promised immediately, like he didn't think the Doms would believe him. “Promise.”

Zayn chuckled. “We know you will be, sweets.”

As they left the restroom, Louis breathed into his ear, “That collar? You don’t take it off. Only we do. You’re ours.”

Harry shivered, not in apprehension, but in delight.

They mingled a little longer in the party, his Doms speaking to others, while Harry smiled at the others attending the event politely whenever they congratulated him for earning his collar. He sure was proud.

_____

“So,” Liam said, sitting down lazily on one of the couches in the living room. “Rules.”

“Didn’t we already make a list of rules?” Harry asked confusedly.

“We’re adding a new rule,” Zayn told him, bringing the sheet where the rules were all written down on, “in regards to the collar.”

“It’s what I mentioned to you when we were getting out of the building,” Louis told him with a smirk. “About the collar.”

“Oh.” Harry flushed, feeling his cheeks grow warm, and he smiled bashfully.

“Only we take your collar off,” Zayn said casually, already writing it down. “You should be grateful that you’ve earned it, and by showing us your gratefulness, you will wear it every time we go out in public. It’s a medal of pride.”

“Okay,” Harry said with a beaming smile. “Can I wear it while we're here, too?” he asked shyly, subconsciously running his fingers along the soft lace.

Liam chuckled. “Of course, Angel,” he agreed with a grin. “We’ll still be the only ones allowed to remove it, though, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied, nodding happily.

Louis, the smirk on his face growing even bigger if possible, suddenly reached out with his hand and hooked his nimble fingers on the d-ring on Harry’s new collar. He drew him close firmly, Harry following obediently. “Ours,” Louis purred into his ear, kissing right underneath his earlobe before drawing away. “Ours forever.”

“Yours,” Harry breathed, though he flushed bright red after he let the comment slip.

Niall cleared his throat, making both the Dom and sub pull away from each other and return to their respective seats. “We also wanted to introduce a checklist of sorts, since we've made a lot of progress in our relationship since we first had you list your reds, yellows, and greens.”

Harry fidgeted in his spot, still a bit aroused by Louis’ possessiveness. “So I'll be filling out my list again?” he asked curiously.

“No, not exactly,” Zayn clarified. “This list has you rate activities on a specific scale, based on if you've given or received them, and how much you enjoyed the act and whether or not you'd like to partake in it again.”

Liam stood up and grabbed a stack of papers, bringing them over to the sub. “We've all already filled ours out,” he explained. “But you are going to complete yours now.”

“What if I don't know about something? Like what it is?” Harry bit his lip nervously, always embarrassed about his naivety compared to his Doms.

“There's a section for comments,” Louis told him, pointing to the specified column. “You can write anything there. Keep in mind, though, that you still need to keep your words appropriate here, yeah?”

Harry nodded, eager to please. “Yes, Sir.”

“Alright! Get to it!” Niall exclaimed, motioning for the boy to begin.

The sub looked down at the list, and his eyes widened. “Wow … um, this is quite a lot,” he said.

“Take your time,” the Doms reassured, and Harry picked up a pen and began filling out the list.

He finished not so shortly after. His hand ached from the checklist — there were so many activities that he hadn’t even heard of before!

“Done?” Liam asked, and took the sheet before looking it over with Zayn, who was seated beside him.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I have a question, though.”

“Go on, then,” Niall prompted. “Ask away.”

“There was something on the checklist,” Harry proclaimed. “It said ‘bed sharing,’ or something like that. Does that … just mean what it literally says, or …?” His voice trailed off, unsure.

“Bed sharing,” Louis mused. “I think just for an affection activity, innit?” He looked over Liam’s shoulder at the checklist, then made a sound of affirmation. “Well, we have no qualms with that, do we, lads?”

The others shook their heads.

“You seem to be agreeable on the matter as well,” Louis grinned. “That’s perfect. I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with a certain someone right now.”

“Right now?” Harry giggled.

“Why not?” Niall smirked, standing up and beckoning for the others to do so. “I’m certainly in the mood as well.”

The five of them headed upstairs, Liam with the sheet in hand as he still thoroughly went over it. The thankfully large bed served them well, with all of them cuddling.

Harry grinned and commented, “I’m the little spoon.”

Louis chuckled and pressed a kiss behind his ear. “Of course you are,” he teased.

Harry giggled, fingering the soft collar around his neck with content.

Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's BDSM Checklist:[x](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1p9qY_qsi6AsRdA49Z5dL3sa2g0OwiqEhulomoA_ksac/pubhtml)
> 
> Harry's collar: [x](https://img1.etsystatic.com/050/0/7732185/il_fullxfull.735322699_3plg.jpg)  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought!
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Bullying (verbal), collars in public, fluff. This chapter is sweet :)

Harry groaned yet again as he sleepily stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping at the bottom last two. He sat down and slammed his head into the table.

Zayn made an amused yet slightly concerned sound at the impact. “Ready for school?” the Dom chuckled.

“I hate Mondays,” Harry muttered, glaring at the cereal that Louis placed in front of him. “Ew,” he complained. “Cereal again?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to feed you?” he asked, half jokingly and half seriously.

Harry huffed and picked up his spoon, eating a mouthful of the not–so–delicious looking cereal.

“You did finish all your homework, right?” Liam inquired with a raised eyebrow. “I do recall asking you before.”

Harry froze and gave a sheepish smile. “Oops?”

Louis sighed and opened his mouth to surely scold Harry, but Harry grinned and said, “I’m kidding. Yes, I did finish it.”

Louis fell into a lecture of responsibility, boring Harry immensely. He fiddled with his collar — his permanent, comfortable, silky collar — and thought happily that he would get another day of showing the pretty thing off.

The last time he’d gone to school with it, Luke and Nick had both been hugely proud of him for earning it. They both had had their permanent collars around their necks, and now Harry could join them. 

“Harold, stop dawdling and hurry up,” Louis reprimanded when he caught Harry daydreaming. “Liam’s already almost ready to go out while you’re still in pyjamas.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, mum,” he mumbled, then rushed up the stairs before Louis could rebuke him. He searched through his dresser and picked out the clothes he wanted to wear, getting ready quickly so none of the Doms would get cross with him. 

He kissed all his Doms goodbye, jealous Louis had the day off and could sit at home and do nothing. Don't get him wrong, he loved school, but some days, he just had a bad feeling about it. 

Like today. 

Colin and his buddies hadn't bothered him since the last incident, surely because Liam had taken care of it. But that didn't mean there weren't other bullies at the school. 

Like he'd done the past few weeks, he walked into school confidently, the weight of his collar around his neck making him feel full of pride. He knew he wasn't better than any of his classmates for having earned a collar, but there was nothing wrong with feeling confident. 

“Have a good day, Angel,” Liam said to the boy with a smile. “Remember, you can always come talk to me if something happens, yeah?” he reminded. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong today — he just didn't know what it was. Dom instincts, he guessed. 

“I know,” Harry said, kissing Liam's cheek just before his first student walked in. “I love you.” 

Liam returned the sentiment before Harry left his classroom and made his way to History. He saw Nick there when he arrived, and he immediately rushed over and sat by him.

“Hey,” Nick greeted with a smile, putting away his phone. “What's up?” 

Harry grinned cheekily. “Oh, nothing much. Guess what my Doms and I did last night?” 

“What?” Nick asked eagerly, leaning closer with a sly grin. The two subs absolutely loved gossiping about all the different kinds of activities they were lucky enough to do with their Doms. 

“They fucked me hard again and they wouldn’t let me come. One of them kept their cock in my arse while I sucked the others’ cocks,” he told his friend with no shame, and Nick nearly spluttered. 

“God damn, Harry,” he exclaimed and shook his head. “That’s wild.” 

Harry laughed cockily. “I know! And the best part is—”

“Was someone a good little slut for their Doms now that they earned their collar?” a voice sneered, and Harry and Nick turned around abruptly. 

They were met with a girl who they'd seen around before but never interacted with. She always was a show-off in class and answered all the questions correctly, and she wore the most expensive clothes. It was clear her Dom spoiled her too much, and that resulted in her bitchy behaviour. 

Harry frowned, obviously offended. “No, I was good for my Doms because I'm a good submissive,” he rebuked maturely. 

“Oh, right,” the girl, Megan, scoffed. “And good boys wear lace, silky collars with blue and black trim, am I correct?” she taunted. 

Harry's hand ran along his collar subconsciously, and Nick cowered back. Megan was acting more like a Dom than anything else. A mean one, too.

“I earned this collar, and I think it's beautiful,” Harry said quietly, desperately wanting class to begin. 

Megan laughed obnoxiously. “That collar is clearly made for a girl. I mean, just look at it!” she claimed. “Do your Doms think you're a good little girl?” 

“Oh really? I never knew collars were gender specific,” Harry said sarcastically. “I can wear whatever collar I want.” He glared. 

The girl scoffed. “Yeah, right,” she muttered, then returned to her seat when Mr. Corden started class. 

Nick gave Harry an uneasy look, but the boy just shrugged it off with a fake smile and tears eyes. “I'm fine,” he mouthed, and Nick left it alone, not wanting to irritate his friend. 

History cheered Harry up somewhat, with Mr. Corden’s loud, excited voice taking his mind of the incident for the most part. He still risked a few glances at Megan throughout class, but she simply shook her head and smirked. Harry shrunk back, feeling incredibly tiny and inferior because of her attitude. 

Nick wished him a good rest of the day after History, unable to not worry about his friend, even though the boy assured him he would be fine. 

But he wasn't, because Megan was also in his English class, and she gave him the evil eye throughout that lecture as well. 

Even in the classes she didn't share with Harry, he was still harassed, because it seemed the bitch had recruited her posse to torture Harry as well. All of her friends dressed in similar ways, with preppy clothing and feminine collars. Harry wondered how there could possibly be so many Doms who were willing to give their subs everything they wanted. 

“Your collar isn't as pretty as mine,” one of the girls said, and all her friends laughed loudly. “My Dom gave me the prettiest collar in the world!” 

Harry rolled his eyes bravely, but he couldn't help but feel a bit teary. “I don't care,” he finally blurted out. “Could you just leave me alone? I'm proud of my collar; what's so wrong with that? You guys are too!” 

The girls exchanged glances, but nevertheless pranced off to their seats rudely. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his eyes from the building tears. He shouldn't let a group of bitchy girls make him cry, but they’d totally ruined his self esteem for the time being. What was so wrong with loving his collar and showing it off proudly? They all did the same thing! 

He sat quietly through his lessons and focused on his work for the rest of the day, choosing not to tell Liam about the problem just yet — he would tell him later, when the man wasn't busy working. He knew Liam would not be bothered at all by him seeking help, but he still felt bad. 

It wasn't until Luke asked him what was wrong during The Importance of Discipline that Harry cracked, the memories from earlier really affecting him. “They made me feel like shit,” Harry cried to Luke, subconsciously tugging on the D–ring of his collar to seek comfort. “I don't know why they care so much!” 

Luke smiled sadly. “They're just jealous, Harry,” he murmured so as not to disturb the lesson. 

Harry scoffed, then eyed Ms. Edwards out of the corner of his eye. She was too immersed in helping a student better understand an essay assignment to pay attention to them, so he took this opportunity. “Can you unbuckle my collar?” he asked Luke with a sniffle. 

The other sub gaped, shocked. “Why, Hazza? Are you even allowed to do that?” 

Harry shook his head miserably, his bottom lip wobbling. “No, but I can't take it anymore! Everyone is making fun of me!” 

“Haz,” Luke said softly, stroking Harry's curls. “Don't let a group of dumb, rude girls get to you. Their opinions mean nothing. It's what your Doms think that matters, and you know they think you're gorgeous,” he reassured. 

Harry shook his head in denial. “Please, just take it off,” he begged, turning around so Luke could reach the buckle easily. He could take it off himself if Luke refused, but it would be much more difficult since he couldn't see the buckle. 

“Alright,” Luke sighed, not wanting his friend to get angry with him. He hesitantly reached forward and unbuckled the collar, placing it in Harry's hands. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered sadly, tucking the collar in his jeans pocket and sniffling quietly. 

“I'm sorry, Haz,” Luke said glumly, not knowing how to help his friend. 

Harry just gave him a tight smile. 

When the bell rang, Harry grabbed his backpack and left quickly, after only waving to Luke sadly. He knew his friend just cared, but he didn't want to talk about it too much. Maybe he'd allow him to text him later, but he wasn't in the mood right now. 

He approached Liam's classroom and knocked, entering when he knew it was okay. The Dom was sitting at his desk and packing up his things, and he gave Harry a smile when he saw him. “Hi, Angel, how are you—” he cut himself off when he noticed Harry's bare neck. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers. 

Liam furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. “Why aren't you wearing your collar? You know only your Doms are allowed to remove it,” he reprimanded, though not unkindly — simply full of concern. Harry loved his collar; he knew something bad would have to happen to make him remove it. 

Harry slowly reached his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out the lace collar. “I have it,” he said. “I just — I had Luke take it off me.”

“Why, Harry? What would make you do that? I thought you adored your collar,” Liam said somewhat sadly, and Harry instantly felt guilty. 

“No, I do love it! It's just that — not everyone else does,” he muttered, feeling the lace between his fingers. “Megan and her friends teased me about it; said it was only for girls.” 

Liam’s eyes softened tremendously. “Oh, Angel,” he said with a sigh, leaning in for a hug. “Don't listen to them, alright? They're wrong. You can wear whatever you want; collars aren't gender specific.” 

“Okay,” Harry whispered uncertainly, looking up at Liam with watery eyes. 

“C’mon, let me put that back on,” Liam said, and Harry handed him the collar. The sub turned around and allowed Liam to buckle it back on, and he ran his hand over the lace again once it was secure. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, his voice cracking. 

Liam sighed. “Aw, Angel. You're okay. Let's go home, hmm?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, and he held the Dom's hand as they exited the school. 

“We'll talk about this with the others, okay?” Liam asked when they pulled into their driveway, and Harry nodded in assent. 

Inside, Louis was lounging around on the couch like he usually did on his off days, and Zayn and Niall has joined him, both Doms having short days at work. They raised their eyebrows at Harry's puffy, bloodshot eyes, wondering what was wrong. 

Harry sat down in between Niall and Louis. “Have you done something naughty?” the blue–eyed Dom asked, not knowing the reason for Harry's tearfulness. 

Before Harry could say anything, Liam spoke up, “No, Lou, he just had a hard day. We're going to talk about it, yeah?”

Louis frowned. “Sorry for my assumption,” he apologized sincerely. “What happened, princess?” He stroked Harry's curls. 

“‘S okay,” Harry whispered, leaning into the touch. “It's just — there were these mean girls, and they kept making fun of my collar and telling me it was only for girls, and that I shouldn't be wearing it. And it eventually got so bad that I had Luke take my collar off,” he whimpered, wiping his nose. 

“Oh, baby,” Niall whispered sadly. 

“I'm sorry! I didn't ever want to take it off, but I couldn't take all the bullying anymore,” Harry fried sadly. “I didn't want to disobey; I love my collar! Please don't think I don't.” 

Zayn smiled softly, grasping Harry's hand tightly within his own. “We know you love your collar, sweetheart; don't worry about that,” he assured. “You did the right thing by going and explaining the situation to Liam, yeah? And we don't blame you for having the want to take your collar off at that moment.” 

Louis nodded in agreement. “Zayn's right, princess,” he said. “You know we would never get angry with you for having a valid reason to remove your collar. You weren't being purposefully rebellious, and you weren't doing anything harmful against us.” 

Harry nodded minutely. “Okay,” he whispered, still a bit upset. 

“Does that make sense? Why we're not angry with you, Angel?” Liam confirmed carefully. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, wiping his eyes and nose. 

Niall jumped in again. “And plus, what those girls said is absolutely repulsive and wrong. You earned your collar, and they should not have a problem with you wanting to show it off.” 

Liam added, “I can have them reported to the headmaster if you'd like. Is that something you want me to do?” 

Harry shook his head. “No thanks, I just want to keep everything pretty low key. Unless something else happens,” he said. 

“You did _nothing_ wrong — please know that,” Zayn said pleadingly, kissing the top of Harry's hand lovingly. 

The sub offered the Doms a small smile. “I know,” he said, then not his lip. “I love you.” 

“We love you too, baby,” Louis whispered, pecking the top of his head sweetly. “Is there anything else we can do to cheer you up?” He stroked Harry's curls some more. 

Harry was prepared to shake his head, but Louis spoke again. “We could press you into the mattress nice and slow, and let our princess know how beautiful he is. How does that sound?” He grinned. 

The sub let out a shaky breath. “Wonderful,” he said. “Absolutely wonderful.”

“But let's save that for later tonight,” Liam said cheekily. “We just want to encourage you a tiny bit more first.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and was about to ask what his Doms meant before he felt a pair of soft lips attacking the side of his neck. Letting out a quiet gasp, he moaned softly at the amazing feeling. 

“How's that feel, Angel?” Liam whispered, tearing his lips away from Harry's neck. He held the boy's cheek with one hand and stroked it with his thumb, staring deeply into the green eyes. 

Harry fluttered his eyes briefly. “Y–Yeah,” he stammered. 

The next thing Harry knew, Liam's mouth had returned to his neck, only he was working on giving him a hickey this time. 

“Look so pretty with my mark,” Liam murmured when he pulled away. He ran a finger along the lovebite and smiled lovingly. 

“Oi, don't hog him!” Louis exclaimed, pushing Liam out of the way. The brown-eyed Dom grumbled indignantly, while Harry giggled at the Doms’ antics. 

Louis smirked. “Everyone should know you have four Doms who love you more than anything else in the world,” he said. “Which is why you'll proudly wear four lovebites, hmm?” He leaned in and sucked on Harry's neck near where Liam had. 

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, leaning his neck to the side to allow the man more access. 

Louis pulled away and admired his mark. “Beautiful,” he whispered, then kissed right on top of it, making Harry blush madly. 

“Can't forget us,” Zayn said with a cheeky grin, both he and Niall stepping forward and taking their places on opposite sides of Harry's neck. 

Harry giggled and allowed the Doms to mark his neck as well, leaving him with four pretty lovebites scattered all across his neck. He reached up to touch one of them tentatively, and he swallowed heavily. They were slightly sore to the touch, but he loved them nonetheless. 

“Guess what we're gonna do now?” Niall asked with a mischievous raise of his eyebrows. 

Harry laughed, taking the hand Zayn offered him. “What?!”

“We’re going to take a walk around the neighbourhood,” Niall said, “so everyone can see how gorgeous you look wearing your pretty collar, — that you worked so hard to earn — covered in lovebites from your Doms who love you so, so much.”

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Yes, please.” 

Liam grinned. “Well, c’mon, then.” 

The Doms took him outside the house and around the neighbourhood for their walk, where many people out and about were sure to see them. Harry was holding Louis and Niall’s hands, walking between them proudly as he swung their hands happily. 

He grinned at everyone who passed by, and he received nothing but kind smiles in return, making him even happier. 

“Everyone can see how pretty you are, princess,” Louis whispered, kissing his cheek. “So pretty.” 

Harry blushed and was about to say thank you, but a young woman and her sub approached them. She had a sweet smile on her face as she held her sub’s hand, and she waved enthusiastically at them. “Hi! My sub, Jason, and I just wanted to stop you and express to you how much we love your collar,” she told Harry politely, gesturing towards his collar. “It's very beautiful. I know Jason loves his lace collar as well; makes him feel pretty, as it should.”

“It’s very pretty,” Jason said shyly. 

“Thank you,” Harry grinned, face lighting up. “Yours is very beautiful as well.”

The pair walked off after chatting a little more with them, Harry and Jason exchanging numbers with their Doms permission. When they left Harry turned to his Doms, who had all watched the exchange with huge smiles on their faces. “Wow,” he said shyly. “People do actually like my collar.” He fiddled with the lace again — his usual habit. 

“Of course they do, sweetheart,” Zayn murmured. “You're the prettiest boy ever, and you should always know that.” He kissed his cheek sweetly. 

“So pretty,” Niall praised, ruffling his curls. “Our pretty boy.”

_____

Ever since Harry had received the wonderful gift of his collar, life had been amazing for the most part. He only took it off to shower, and he proudly showed it off at school — even after the incident. Nick and Luke had been ecstatic for him, even going as far as to say that they were jealous of how beautiful his collar was, making him blush. It certainly was gorgeous. 

He’d also been the most perfect little angel. He didn't want to make his Doms upset and regret their decision to give him the collar, so he made sure that he obeyed them. No punishments had been doled out since he received his collar, and that made him extremely proud of himself. 

He was becoming a better submissive with every passing day, it seemed. His life was getting better and better, even though he still wasn't in his ‘normal’ world. He missed his mum deeply still, but he tried not to think about it. His Doms were there for him, and that's all he really needed, he kept telling himself. 

The Doms seemed to notice whenever Harry was feeling glum or down, specifically about his mum, because their bond had grown so well. 

“Lou?” Harry asked softly, slowly walking into the blue-eyed Dom’s bedroom, where the man was doing work on his iPad. 

The Dom looked up from his work, looking concerned. Harry sounded sad, and it was never good for his baby to be sad. “Yeah, princess? What's wrong?” 

Harry hesitated, and Louis beckoned the boy over with open arms, making him quickly crawl in the bed beside him and nuzzle his face into the Dom. “Um, do you ever miss your … mum?” he asked shyly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Sometimes,” Louis answered honestly. “But, I see her because she lives only an hour away …” he trailed off when he saw Harry noticeably stiffen.  The sub looked up at him through glossy eyes, and Louis inwardly crumbled. “Oh,” he mumbled to himself uncertainly. 

“It's fine,” Harry whispered. 

Louis sighed. “I'm so sorry, Harry. I’m not going to say I know how you feel, because I don't. But maybe you'd feel better if we took you to meet all of our parents, hmm? Would you like that?” He stroked Harry's hair softly. “They could serve as your mother figures for right now.” 

“Yeah,” the boy agreed with a small smile. “It's just hard, you know?”

“We’ll help that,” Louis grinned, throwing the covers off him and his sub and standing up. He made his way to the mirror, where he checked his hair and then threw on some socks and shoes. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked with a sudden grin, giggling at Louis’ eagerness. 

“We, my dear Harold, are going to visit all of our parents,” he said, kissing the boy’s cheek. “C’mon, we gotta get ready.” 

_____

“You're loving your collar, aren't you?” Liam teased Harry from where they were waiting for the others to be ready to leave. 

Harry blushed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said shyly, subconsciously running his fingers along the soft, pretty lace. “I love it.” 

Liam chuckled fondly. “I'm glad. You deserved it; it looks beautiful on you,” he complimented, kissing the boy’s lips sweetly. 

“Thank you,” Harry said meekly. 

“Are we ready to go, lads?” Zayn asked as he entered the foyer, the other two Doms following behind him. He stopped in front of Harry and ran a hand along the lace that encased Harry's throat, smiling fondly. “So pretty, sweetheart.”

Harry blushed and thanked him as well, before they all got into the car and drove to the restaurant where they were meeting all the Doms’ parents. The sub was a little nervous, because he didn't know what they would think of him. Would they approve of him? Or would they not think he was a suitable submissive for their sons? How would they feel about four Doms and only one sub? 

“Everything will be fine,” Niall assured the boy as they walked inside. “Just be a good boy like you always are, and I know our parents will absolutely adore you.” He squeezed Harry's hand encouragingly. 

“Reservation under Tomlinson,” Louis told the waitress.

The waitress, who had a collar around her neck (Harry secretly thought that his was prettier, but he knew saying that out loud would only get him in trouble), led them through the tables into a separate room where a long table was with lots of chairs. It was one of those rooms where large families would come to eat.

Harry gulped when he saw the parents all seated at the table, chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

“Oh, it’s one of my favourite memories of Liam,” one of the women was saying with a grin as the others chortled.

“Hi, mum!” Louis piped up as they entered the room.

The parents immediately greeted them with kind, big smiles.

The room which had been previously quiet immediately became noticeably louder. “Louis!” the person Louis had addressed as ‘mum’ exclaimed.

“Awww, is that your submissive, Ni?” Niall’s mum cooed. “He’s adorable!”

“Bobby,” a man said with a grin to Harry. “My wife, Maura. I hope Niall’s been treating you well; we tried to raise him good.”

The man, Bobby, had a noticeable Irish accent, but Harry easily understood everything he was saying, familiar with the particular accent. After all, he did live in the same house as Niall.

Harry stood there, tense and awkward, not sure of where to sit. His head was spinning. He wanted to make a good impression, but he wasn’t sure how. He was pretty sure that he looked like a fool right now.

“Mum, you’re overwhelming him!” Liam laughed when his own parents immediately began speaking excitedly to Harry about how cute he was, about how much of a good boy he was already earning his collar, and on and on.

“Harold, choose a seat,” Louis prompted. “Where do you want to sit?”

“Next to you,” Harry responded shyly, and sat down next to the blue–eyed Dom. He couldn’t help but scoot his chair a little closer to Louis so that their thighs were touching.

They all exchanged names, and Harry desperately hoped that he wouldn’t call anyone the wrong name.

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress appeared in the doorway of the separate room in the restaurant.

“Yes,” Bobby responded. “I’ll be having a regular spaghetti with alfredo sauce, please. The same for her.” He gestured to Niall’s mum, Maura.

“Bobby’s Maura’s Dominant,” Louis told Harry softly. “He shows his authority in public by ordering for his sub. A lot of Doms do.”

“I know,” Harry whispered back. “I did go to a restaurant with you before.”

Louis made a small humming noise, then lightly pinched Harry’s thigh. “Watch the sass,” he reprimanded.

Harry immediately blushed, and hurriedly looked around the room to see if anyone else (mainly the parents) had caught what Louis had said. He wanted to make sure that he made a good impression, after all. Thankfully, the others had all been too immersed in ordering their food.

“Spaghetti with alfredo sauce,” Louis’ mum, Jay, ordered. “And he’ll have a regular spaghetti with tomato sauce. He would also like a house salad.”

“No, I don’t,” Dan muttered under his breath, glowering.

Jay pursed her lips, and shot her husband a look that clearly told him to shush. 

Harry was content with what Louis ordered him — it was a simple spaghetti with tomato sauce. Louis had even ordered some meatballs for him.

“You know better than to argue with me in public,” Jay reprimanded the moment the waitress left with their orders. “Especially in front of others.”

Dan scowled but didn’t say anything else.

_ Wise decision,  _ Harry mused, but he didn’t say anything on the matter. He leaned over to Louis and whispered, “She’s just as strict as you are.”

Louis smirked and breathed into Harry’s ear, “I learned from the best.”

Harry chuckled and looked around the table, trying not to stare at Louis’ mum and stepdad. He didn't want to be nosy. 

The other parents were all talking to their boys and catching up, and everyone seemed happy, making Harry smile. He saw Niall telling his parents a story that was making his dad crack up, and his other Doms were doing similar things. Except for Louis, who kept a comforting hand on his thigh. 

“Harry?” he heard Zayn call his name, and he looked to the dark-haired Dom obediently. 

“Yes, Sir?” he asked sweetly, making the parents coo. He blushed. 

“Come over here for a second, sweetheart.” Zayn grinned and beckoned him over to where he was sitting with his parents. 

The sub gulped, knowing he was going to have to speak to Zayn's parents now. He looked to Louis uncertainly for a moment, but all the Dom did was pat his thigh and murmur, “Go on.”

He got up hesitantly and slowly shuffled across the room and over to Zayn, biting his fingernail a little as he did so. The boy could hear Louis chuckling as he made his way over, and he turned around and playfully scowled, making the blue-eyed Dom shake his head. 

“C’mere,” Zayn said with a large smile, holding his arms open for the boy. 

Harry got the memo and hopped into Zayn's lap without question, his cheeks flaming red. The entire table cooed as he cuddled into his Dom, and he nuzzled into Zayn in embarrassment. 

“So this is Harry?” Harry heard Zayn's mum ask, and Zayn nodded proudly. 

“Yes, this is our little sub, Harry,” he introduced happily. “Say hi, sweetheart.” He kissed Harry's cheek 

“Nice to meet you,” the boy said politely, and Zayn stroked his curls in praise. 

“You as well; Yaser and I have just been so excited to meet you when we found out Zayn and the others had gotten a submissive,” Patricia said sweetly, eyeing Zayn’s dad, who was her Dom, lovingly. 

Harry then realized he hadn't even been paying attention to Zayn's dad, and so he turned his gaze towards him and said, “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

Yaser simply gave a nod, taking a sip of his wine. 

The boy looked at Zayn in worry, and the Dom shrugged and waved him off. “How do you like Harry's collar, mum? As pretty as yours?” he asked his mum teasingly, indicating the woman’s pink and purple leather collar. 

Patricia laughed. “Not nearly,” she said, and Yaser looked at her and shook his head with a chuckle. He knew she was only kidding, trying to reassure Harry. 

Harry was beginning to worry Yaser didn't like him, because as they continued chatting with one another, the man hardly spoke. He gave Zayn a look, telling the Dom his concerns with his eyes, and the man caught on. 

“Why're you being so shy tonight, dad? Thought you got over that,” Zayn said pointedly, eyeing Harry out of his peripheral vision. He gave his dad a meaningful look.

Yaser’s eyes widened, and he looked at Harry. “Sorry, lad, didn't mean to scare you. I'm just not a big talker,” he said with a kind smile, and Harry grinned back, quite frankly relieved.

Their food came out shortly, so Harry bounced back to Louis and sat down next to him in his seat. 

“This is delicious,” Harry commented to Louis with a smile as he ate. 

“Awwww! He has dimples!” Maura cooed. “He’s so cute!”

Harry grinned bashfully. “Thank you,” he said politely, making Louis give him a pat on his back in praise.

“I remember when we found out Lou was a Dom,” Jay said with a contented smile as she ate. “Of course, we always suspected he was a Dom judging by his personality. He was always so stern. I remember that one time he told off one of his teddy bears because they fell off of his bed.”

Louis went visibly red. “Mum!” he exclaimed, looking embarrassed. “Out of all the stories, you had to say that one!”

“I could’ve said something that was worse,” Jay pointed out with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile.

“Oh, heavens no,” Louis groaned, facepalming himself. “Mum, please don’t!”

Jay just laughed at her son’s antics. Then, with an even bigger grin, she said, “Lou put his teddy in the corner and lectured him for quite a while too — I mean, all babies that are Doms do have some kind of inner instinct for it, but Dan and I weren’t expecting Louis’ instincts to be so strong.”

“He  _ is  _ our son,” Dan said dryly. “He does have your genes.”

“And I see he got the sass from you,” Jay retorted, but it was good-natured.

The others laughed at the slight banter in between the pair.

“Then he tried to exert authority over his sisters.” Jay rolled her eyes fondly at the memory. “He scolded them for stealing his cookies and put them in timeout.”

Dan grinned at the memory. “We had to explain that it was only appropriate for him to show dominance over his future sub as his behaviour grew when he got older.”

“Never forgetting that story,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear with a giggle.

Louis growled playfully. “You mention it, and I’ll spank you good until your arse is red.”

_ Yes, please,  _ Harry thought with a smirk. He would definitely have to mention the story now.

“Adorable,” Maura commented, Bobby chuckling and nodding in agreement. “We weren’t sure what our little Ni would be. Guess his instincts were slightly weaker — I mean, obviously, he’s not lesser of a Dom today, but still. Turns out he was a Dom.”

“Raised him well, we did,” Bobby grinned proudly.

“He’s a wonderful Dom,” Harry put in politely, figuring that he should at least attempt to contribute to the ongoing conversation — he didn’t want it to seem like he was unwilling to be there.

“We’re glad to hear that,” Maura replied warmly, and the conversation continued.

Harry zoned out a lot of the times, finding that their conversation was a little — okay, maybe a lot — boring. He knew that they were talking about BDSM, or the history of it, but he wasn’t quite willing to listen to it. He heard enough at school. Of course, it was much more interesting than the history he’d learned back in his own world.

His own world … he did wonder of how his mum or Gemma would be doing. He hoped that they were safe back at home, and that they hadn’t noticed his disappearance — after all, they wouldn’t be able to find him, would they?

Geoff’s words caught his attention and dragged him from his thoughts. “Have any of you heard of the time travelling rumour in the past? Wasn’t too long ago.” The man sipped on his water and chuckled. “But of course, it can’t be real. The thought of actually having a time travelling machine makes me laugh — it’s not possible.”

Harry listened to the conversation in interest. His eye caught Niall’s, and he knew that both him and the Doms were having the same thoughts. After all, he’d magically appeared in 2300 without any memory of how. If time travelling was real … it just might solve the mystery of him being dropped into this world. He reminded himself to research it later on. Hopefully he wouldn’t forget.

The conversation, unfortunately for Harry’s curiosity, led back to BDSM instead of time travelling. In fact, this conversation was aimed more of Harry himself personally.

“So how are you managing lately, Harry?” Patricia asked curiously. “I know it’s a hard process getting matched to your Dom. Or Doms, in your occasion.”

“Oh,” Harry said, surprised that the question was directed towards him. “Um, I’m doing fine, thank you.” He glanced at Louis, unsure of whether he should address the matching matter. He hadn’t officially been matched to his Doms, but they had all clicked when matching, so that pretty much made it official. Besides, Harry remembered his Doms telling him of how they had been unmatched until Harry had appeared. “The matching went well.” He smiled, then glanced at Louis, wondering if he’d given the correct answer. Judging from the smile Louis gave in return, he had indeed stated the right response.

“That’s good to hear.” Jay smiled kindly. “And how has the lifestyle been? Have you explored your kinks together yet?”

Harry choked on his water, ears going red at the sudden question.

Louis laughed and patted him on his back. “He’s a little shy, mum,” he told the woman. “But yes, we have been exploring more lately.”

“Harry’s a good boy for us,” Liam stated, voice filled with pride. “He’s wonderful. He’s very obedient and eager to try everything.”

Harry blushed, the tip of his ears going red at Liam’s proud declared words — back in his own world, he would have never dared to even talk about anything sexual or like this to anyone in his family. The last time he had mentioned something — a joke, actually — related to sex during a family dinner, Gemma had threatened to castrate him. So he’d kept his mouth shut.

The rest of the dinner went nicely and smoothly, in Harry’s opinion. He eventually joined the conversation with the parents. They were wonderful to talk to. It made Harry miss his own mum a little when Louis kissed his mum’s cheek as a goodbye but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make his Doms feel bad about themselves for not being able to do anything to help. Talking about it was the most they could do, but Harry doubted it would actually be able to help him feel better.

They headed back home, arriving shortly. It was quite late, so Harry changed into his pajamas after preparing for bed. The bed was giant, he observed. Possibly the biggest bed he’d ever seen. It was also quite strange looking, in Harry’s opinion, but it was probably only because he was still used to the beds in 2012. 

Louis headed off to shower. Zayn went in the other one, while Liam went out into the living room to grade his students’ papers. So Harry ended up cuddling next to Niall. He snuggled close to the Dom under the covers, pressing his face into Niall’s neck. “You smell nice,” he murmured, snuggling closer, if possible.

“Why thank you,” Niall said in a teasing tone. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “You comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Harry let out a small sigh through his nose. He figured it must’ve tickled, because Niall let out a chuckle. Harry smiled back at the Dom.

Niall brushed his hand over Harry’s curls, and the sub closed his eyes, finding the action strangely comforting — it reminded him of his mum’s caresses. He immediately became sad, and mentally scolded himself for thinking about her too much.

Niall frowned, as if sensing that Harry’s mood had suddenly dampened a bit. “You okay?” he asked gently. “Do you want to talk?”

“I … no, it’s okay,” Harry sighed.

Niall stroked his cheek gently, looking genuinely concerned. “I’m always here to talk if you need it,” the man said kindly. “Sometimes it’s good to talk about it, even if you think nothing will be able to help.”

“Do Doms have some mind reading skills or something?” Harry asked with a smile, dimples appearing shallowly. 

Niall laughed. “Probably just our instinct.” He pecked Harry on the lips. “We do enjoy keeping our sub happy.”

“I’m happy,” Harry assured, relieved when he saw the lines of concern on his Dom’s face dissipate. “I’m happy I get to be here with all of you.”

Niall closed his eyes, as if the reassurance of Harry himself saying that he was content relieved all stress from him. “Goodnight, little one,” Niall whispered. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night,” Harry breathed back, kissing Niall on the lips before falling back onto his soft pillow and allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

Why worry himself with useless concerns when he wouldn’t be able to do anything to resolve them? After all, everything would eventually all play out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Collars, power exchange/play, blowjobs, humiliation, fingering, orgasm control, a little bit of spanking, fucking machine (both oral and anal), cockwarming, and service submission.
> 
> ANOTHER BIG WARNING: Service Submission is the main point in this chapter. Service Submission is an activity where, of course, giving service to someone is the main goal. What exactly they do to give service to someone is up to them. The submissive is welcome to safeword whenever he or she wants, and all of this is consensual. This has been agreed upon by Harry and the Doms in this occasion - they agree to do this. An example of different factors in Service Submission can be cooking, cleaning, fetching drinks and food, etc. Nothing has to be sexual, nor does it have to be non-sexual. It may look like Harry is being taken advantage of in this chapter, but he is NOT. He does this for his own pleasure. He gets pleasure from knowing that his Doms are happy and pleased with him. Again, the Doms are NOT taking advantage of Harry, Harry has AGREED to do this and he fully understands what it is before doing it. To Harry, service is a way of expressing affection to his Doms and he fully enjoys doing it. The Doms are not being abusive, nor is Harry being forced to do anything. This is not something to be taken lightly of. Service Submission can only be done if there is complete trust in between the partners. Harry completely trusts his Doms and the Doms completely trust him, which is why partaking in this activity was possible for them.
> 
> There were warnings, so don't come complaining to us about how the Doms are abusive or other bullshit. Thank you and enjoy xx

“Harold?” Louis called from outside his bedroom, where Harry was lounging in his bed on his phone, trying to take the perfect selfie of him wearing his collar to post on his social media. He couldn't help it — he just had to brag about how pretty it was!

“Yes?” Harry asked, putting his phone down. 

“Come downstairs; we want to speak to you!” 

Harry gulped. That didn't sound good. He couldn't think of anything bad that he'd done, but still. He still worried that there was something naughty he'd done unintentionally, and he definitely did not want to break his no–punishments–streak. 

Even so, he hurried downstairs and to the living room, where he was met with his Doms. None of them looked mad, so that was a good sign. 

“C’mere,” Niall said, beckoning him over with a grin. 

Harry smiled, relieved that he wasn't in trouble, and stood in front of the Doms. 

“We have a proposal,” Zayn said, making Harry's eyebrows raise. 

“What is it?” he asked impatiently. 

Zayn eyed the others cautiously before he continued. “We want to emphasize what you having your collar should mean to you, and to us. We've also just been wanting to try this for awhile now,” he explained vaguely. 

Harry whined. “Tell me, please!” he begged, though not impolitely. 

The Doms chuckled at the sub’s eagerness. “It's called Service Submission. Any idea what that is, sweetheart?” Liam asked, wondering if the boy had maybe learned about the act in school. 

“No, Sir.” Harry shook his head with a curious frown. 

“Mm. Supposed they haven’t taught you what it is yet in school,” Niall mused. 

“I’d like to know what it is,” Harry told his Doms, a bit of impatience seeping through his tone and making Niall raise an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, now, tone down the sass,” Niall reprimanded good–heartedly, not unkindly. “We’ll tell you.” 

Louis leaned forward. “Service Submission is an act where the submissive submits completely to their Doms, also in terms of domestic acts, such as the submissive helping the Dom get dressed, cooking meals, providing pleasure but not receiving any in return. Your pleasure would be received by serving us; we wouldn’t necessarily give it to you physically. Does this make sense so far?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Harry bit his lip. “Yes, Sir,” he said. “But how does this tie into my collar?” He touched the lace subconsciously. 

“Well, dear Harold,” Louis began with a smirk, “when the submissive earns their collar, it signifies complete submission. Service Submission would just emphasize the fact that you're now submitting completely to us, with full consent.”

“And we want you to know that we’re not forcing you to do anything,” Zayn added softy. “You have the full choice of using your safeword. You can tell us right now that you don’t want to do it and we wouldn’t mind. We just thought that you might enjoy trying this out.”

“It's also about you showing your care for us, and love, and dedication to being our submissive,” Niall put in. “Service Submission shows that you care enough about your Doms in order to help provide them anything they may need.”

“Okay,” Harry said with a slow nod. “Um, when are we doing this?” 

Louis smiled knowingly. “We’d love to try it today, Harold,” he said gently, “but if you don't feel comfortable, we don’t have to. We want to make sure that you enjoy it. And remember that at any time, you can colour, and we will talk about it. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said obediently, crossing his arms behind his back submissively. He felt too eager to please at the moment, like he would do anything for his Doms. “I want to do it.”

“Yeah?” Niall smiled. “What a good boy, wanting to please your Doms.”

Harry preened under the praise, body tingling warmly.

“Here's how this is going to work,” Liam began. “We’ll give you a task of some sort to complete, and you will do so, unless you colour. When we're not in need of you for anything in particular, you will go spend however long we see fit in the corner, with the fucking machine providing you with a nice, slow fuck. But you still have to ask permission to come, unless we decide otherwise. Understand?” 

Harry took in a sharp breath, already feeling himself growing hard in his trousers at the prospect of all this. It was just so  _ arousing _ , helping his Doms with daily tasks, and then being shut out when he wasn't in use. He just stared at his Doms, cock twitching in his pants.

“Do you understand?” Liam’s voice grew harder.

“Y–Yes,” Harry managed. “I understand.”

“Remember, you’re allowed to safeword whenever you want,” Zayn reminded gently again, placing a hand on his knee. “We’ll ask you your colour every once awhile.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed easily. Although he was nervous, he was also excited to try something new. 

“Well, then,” Niall said with a grin. “Let’s start.” He stood up, gesturing for the others to do the same as well before turning his hard gaze to Harry. “Upstairs,” he ordered. 

Harry obeyed immediately, allowing Liam to cup his sub tattoo as they made their way up the stairs and to the master bedroom. The sub looked to his Doms expectantly once they stepped inside the room, crossing his arms behind his back submissively. 

“Kneel in front of the bed,” Louis ordered, all four Doms proceeding to strip off their pajamas and sit on the edge of the bed in a row. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said, assuming the appropriate position before the men and looking at them with wide, curious eyes. 

Niall rested a firm hand in his hair. “Eyes down,” he demanded sternly. “Good boy,” he praised when Harry followed his order. 

“You're going to blow each of us,” Zayn told the boy, stroking his cheek softly. “And we expect you to swallow and show us when you have. Is that understood?” 

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat, but he nodded, eager to please his Doms. He just wanted to make them happy and proud of him. “Yes, Sir,” he said. 

“Colour?” 

“Green,” Harry replied, then leaned towards Niall’s cock readily, but looked to the man for permission before he began. 

“Go on,” Niall coaxed, grasping the back of Harry's curls and bringing his head forward slowly, effectively guiding the boy’s mouth onto his dick. 

Harry wrapped his lips around the head first, licking the tip and the slit like he was taught before he moved further down onto the cock, covering Niall’s dick in spit. He used his hand to get the parts he couldn't fit in his mouth, and he hardly gagged at the length. He was getting better at this, slowly but surely. 

Niall groaned and tugged on Harry's hair, making the sub squeak around the dick and look up at him innocently. The fact that his submissive was giving him the cutest look while he wore his collar and had his dick in his mouth turned him on, and he couldn't help but moan. 

The sub took Niall’s sounds as encouragement, and he worked harder on the Dom’s cock, taking as much in his mouth as he could and licking and sucking in all the right places. He looked to the side at the other Doms, who were all staring at him intently as they slowly stroked themselves, all clearly aroused. 

The room felt incredibly hot right now, and Harry found himself eager to swallow Niall’s come, because he wanted to know he did a good job for his Dom. So, he worked faster, until Niall was a complete moaning mess and his cock was twitching in his mouth, ready to release. 

Harry’s own cock was hard and curved up against his stomach, but he didn't dare touch it or rut against the floor for friction. In fact, he didn't have to, because Liam reached over and tickled the top of his cock, making him jump and groan. 

“I'm gonna come,” Niall moaned, and it wasn't but a few seconds later that the man released white ropes of semen into Harry's mouth. 

The sub choked at first, shocked at the amount of semen in his mouth, but he was able to successfully swallow everything down with minimal trouble. 

“Open,” Niall demanded once he'd calmed down and allowed his dick to go soft once more, tapping the side of Harry's mouth. 

Harry obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, showing the blond Dom his mouth was free from all come — he'd swallowed it all. 

“Good boy,” Niall praised with a smile, making Harry blush. He was so proud that his boy had obeyed and given him the best blowjob yet. However, there was a string of come on the side of his mouth, which the Dom gently scooped up and guided into his mouth with his finger, making the sub suck on the digit greedily. “Such a good boy,” Niall purred. “Go on. Down the line, little one.”

Harry shuffled over on his knees to where Louis was waiting, his cock already hard and leaking precome. “Look at those pretty lips,” Louis said. “Ah, ah, ah! Not yet,” he said sharply when Harry leaned forward.

Harry whined.

“I’m in a playful mood,” Louis said in a musing tone, holding his cock in his hand. He swiped it on Harry’s lips, leaving a small trail of precome. Harry couldn’t help but let his tongue flick out. “Oh, you’re yearning for it that much?” Louis chuckled, smirking. “Go on, then. Only the tip, though. Suckle on it.”

Harry blushed bright red but did as Louis ordered, leaning forward and taking just the head of Louis’ rather large cock into his mouth.

“Look at this beautiful sight,” Louis cooed. “Such a pretty boy.” When Harry remained silent around his cock, just sucking lightly on it and allowing his tongue to give a few kitten licks to the slit, Louis raised an eyebrow and stated, “Where are your manners, Harold? Haven’t I taught you better?”

Harry hesitated. “Mmph?”

“You say ‘thank you’ when someone has complimented you,” Louis told him. “You’re a very pretty boy. And your response is?”

Harry flushed and mumbled around Louis’ cock, “Mmph,” Harry tried, and went even redder at Louis’ smirk.

“Can’t even talk properly with your pretty lips around my cock,” Louis chuckled. 

“Just take your time, why don’t you, Lou?” Liam said impatiently, cock hard as a rock. “There totally aren’t other people waiting.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Alright,” he grumbled. He smirked, and fisted his hand in Harry’s curls, and yanked, making Harry whimper. “We can always continue this later, Harold, hmm?”

Harry tried to nod as an answer, praying that Louis wouldn’t make him try and speak again. It was much too humiliating.

“Go on, then,” Louis prompted, releasing the tight grip on his hair. “Do your best.”

Harry immediately began sucking, satisfied when he heard Louis’ groan of pleasure. A shiver ran through him when Louis exploded into his mouth, the slightly tangy taste detonating in his mouth. He swallowed, knowing that his Doms would not appreciate it if he didn’t swallow. 

“Open,” Louis commanded, the same as Niall had done before, and Harry opened his mouth obediently. “Mm. Good boy. Had a good meal?” the Dom teased, making Harry blush furiously. Louis chuckled. “You’re cute.” He reached over and slapped Harry on the arse, making the sub’s cock twitch in interest, and stated, “Go to Liam. He’s certainly impatient today.”

Harry scuffed over to where Liam was sitting, and paused, waiting for further instruction.

“Mouth open,” Liam told him, slowly jacking himself off.

Harry opened his mouth obediently, and let out a small sound of surprise when Liam just tapped his cock on his tongue, allowing some of the precome to smear on his tongue but not fully taste. 

Zayn whistled from where he’d been watching, and grinned. “Now  _ that _ , is a beautiful sight.”

“Indeed it is,” Liam chuckled. “It’s just satisfying, you know? Just watching him obediently still and allowing me to tap my cock on his tongue. And he knows, that he can’t do anything. He can’t make me rush, he can’t make me slow down.”

Harry flushed at the Doms talking about him as if he weren’t there. It was just simply humiliating.

“Colour?” Liam checked, pausing in his tapping.

“Green,” Harry said firmly, swallowing the precome that was resting on his tongue. “Green.”

“That's a very good boy,” Liam praised, then fed his cock through Harry's lips, allowing the boy to enjoy all of him at once. 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed around the dick in his mouth, satisfied with the weight on his tongue. He licked the underside of the Dom’s cock, where the vein was, making Liam groan. 

“Fuck,” Liam cursed, tugging on Harry's hair. “Keep doing that, Angel.”

Harry, of course, didn't waste any time. He got to work on that particular part of Liam’s cock, wanting to give his Dom the utmost pleasure — even though he was being denied of his own. 

It wasn't long before Liam was spurting into his mouth and filling it with his third dose of come, moaning as he did so. Harry had his mouth open wide, with his throat relaxed so he wouldn't choke. His eyes fluttered as he swallowed the semen, Liam’s hand still tugging on his hair. 

“So fucking good,” Liam groaned when he caught his breath. “Good boy.” 

Harry smiled innocently, then opened his mouth without being told to. 

“Very good,” Liam praised, making Harry preen. “One more, baby.” 

The sub scurried over to Zayn, who had been waiting extremely patiently this entire time. The Dom smirked and grabbed Harry's chin, making the boy look up at him with wide, curious eyes. “I don't want any teasing,” he told him. “Just a nice suck and then you'll swallow. Yeah?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry murmured, then leaned forward and took most of the black-haired Dom’s dick into his salivating mouth. He hummed around the length, making the Dom groan and thrust into his mouth instinctively. 

Harry choked a bit at the action, but he regained his composure when Zayn stopped and sat in his mouth for a few seconds. “Sorry, little one,” Zayn apologized, out of breath. “Are you alright? Colour?” 

The sub held up his thumb to show he was green, and the Dom breathed a sigh of relief. Harry worked on Zayn in a similar pattern as he did with the other Doms, with the man moaning and groaning the whole time. 

Zayn’s cock twitched in his mouth, before he came into Harry's mouth. The sub lapped his last dose of semen up greedily, knowing he might not get anymore today, since this was his last blowjob he had to give. He loved the taste now — swallowing his Doms’ come made him feel proper submissive, like he'd do anything for his Doms. The men never had to argue with him about swallowing come anymore, which was a blessing for all five of the boys. 

He hadn’t gotten explicit permission to get up from his now slightly aching knees, so he just remained on the ground, though he did rest back on his bum.

“You were such a good boy,” Louis praised. “Stand up.”

Harry stood up, legs shaking a little bit, but he could manage. 

“Such a good boy,” Louis murmured again, pulling him closer, so close that their chests were almost touching, just brushing against each other lightly. “Our good boy.”

“Yours,” Harry agreed softly, unable to prevent his eyelashes from fluttering bashfully as he lowered his head with a smile. He inhaled sharply when Louis tilted his chin up with a finger, and the next thing he knew was that their lips were brushing against each other intimately. Harry went pliant under the immense amount of dominance Louis was showing, and they only broke apart to breathe.

“What are we, the audience?” Zayn joked with a smirk.

Harry giggled, and Louis shook his head. “We've all got to have our fair share of him, Zaynie,” Louis teased. 

“Whatever,” Zayn said indignantly, shaking his head playfully. “Lemme kiss him.” The black–haired Dom grabbed Harry lightly by the arm and turned him around, pulling him close. Both boys shared a sweet kiss, Harry letting Zayn take all the control as he let out a soft moan. Zayn reached back and squeezed the sub's bum, making him squeak in surprise. 

“Zaynie!” he exclaimed with a pout, making the Doms laugh. 

“Alright, alright,” Niall jumped in, “I think it's about time we start our day, hmm?” he suggested with a knowing smirk directed towards the other Doms. 

Liam smiled excitedly. “Definitely,” he agreed. “And what do we usually do when we start our day?” he asked with fake curiosity. 

“Hmm, I don't know,” Louis said sarcastically, tapping a finger against his chin. “We usually get dressed for the day, don't we, lads?” 

The other Doms nodded, while Harry watched on in confusion. Where were they going with this? Today was Saturday — they weren't going anywhere today! What did the men have planned? “What's happening now?” he asked confusedly. 

“We're going to get dressed,” Liam stated like it was obvious. “And we need some help with that.” 

It took Harry a few moments to finally realize what his Doms wanted from him. They had explained what Service Submission was briefly, giving the main points but not all the small details, but he could assume what was going to happen with their not–so–subtle hints. 

The Doms wanted him to dress them. 

Before he could ask them if his assumptions were correct, Louis grabbed his chin firmly and asked, “Are you going to continue being a good boy?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry breathed, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat out of pure excitement for what was to come. 

“Then go fetch our clothes,” Liam said, voice huskily low. “If you go into Zayn’s room, you’ll see four pairs of clothing laid out. Dress us. Be a good boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, Harry darted out of the room and into Zayn’s room as told. He spotted four sets of clothes laid out just as Liam had said, each containing a pair of boxers, jeans, a t shirt, and socks and shoes. He grabbed the boxers first, figuring he would just make trips back to get everything else. 

When he walked back in the room, his Doms were sitting on the bed naked, save for Liam who was standing up. He walked over to the brown–eyed Dom and handed him the boxers silently. 

“Good boy,” Liam praised, pressing a kiss to Harry's head. “Fold the other pairs neatly and set them aside.”

Harry did as he was told and folded the extra pairs of boxers like so, then placed them on the bed in a stack. He held Liam’s boxers in his hands shakily, eager for what was to come — eager to please his Doms. 

“Kneel,” Liam ordered, and Harry dropped to his knees immediately, clutching the clothes tightly. “Colour?” 

“Green,” Harry answered firmly, ready to please his Doms. 

“Good boy,” the Dom murmured with a smile. “You may dress me now. Slowly.” 

Harry obeyed, unfolding the boxers and opening them up, bringing them up to Liam’s legs. The Dom helped the sub a little, by lifting his legs into their perspective holes, but the sub stopped sliding the fabric up his legs when he reached the man’s thighs. 

Liam looked at him in confusion. “What—” he tried, but was cut off when Harry suddenly leaned forward and placed a soft, light kiss to the tip of his cock, making his breath hitch. The other Doms also inhaled sharply from where they were watching. 

The sub smiled innocently up at Liam and didn't even say anything about what he'd done — just continued to pull the boxers on Liam’s lower half until they were settled on his hips securely. 

“Good boy,” Liam praised and stroked his cheek softly. “Louis is next.” 

The blue–eyed Dom stood in front of the kneeling Harry and handed him the boxers, the boy grasping them in his hands tightly. “Colour?” Louis asked quietly. 

“Green,” Harry replied again, then proceeded to do the same task with the blue–eyed Dom. He hadn't planned to stop pulling the fabric up once he reached his thighs, as that was a special treat for Liam, but Louis seized his wrist and made him pause in his actions. 

“I want a kiss to my cock, too,” he murmured huskily, his eyes dark. “Please.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, partly because he'd never heard Louis beg him to do something and sound so desperate, and partly because he hadn't expected the Dom to ask him for that. Nonetheless, he pressed a tiny kiss to Louis’ the head of his cock like he'd done for Liam, then finished pulling the boxers up. 

He did the same for Niall and Zayn, placing a kiss on their cocks and pulling their boxers onto them.

“Good boy, Angel,” Liam praised. “You’re perfect.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, lowering his eyes with a shy smile.

“You’re doing okay?” Niall prompted with a genuinely concerned smile as he ran his hand gently through Harry’s curls. “You know that we’re not forcing you to do anything that you don’t want to do?”

“I know,” Harry replied with a grin. “I’m fine. I trust all of you. We’ve been together for about three months now! And I always have my safeword if I need it.” 

“We’re not pushing you?” Louis checked cautiously.

“Nope,” Harry assured. “I’m fine. I also gave you kisses on your cock because I  _ wanted  _ to, not because you were forcing me to.” He was relieved to see the tight expressions on his Doms’ faces relax a tad bit.

“Alright,” Niall said with a beaming smile. “Run along, then.”

Obediently, Harry scampered into the room to fetch them their trousers next. He came back and repeated the dressing process, kneeling before each Dom and pulling on their trousers, just as he did with their boxers, only without an affectionate kiss to their cocks this time. 

Doing the shirts was a little different. He looked to the Doms for advice on how to complete the process, and they simply shrugged and left it up to him. So, he bit his lip and opened the head hole with his hands, then lifted it over each Dom’s head and around their neck. Then, he held open each arm sleeve and guided their arms through the holes, effectively doing all the work for his Doms. 

“Shoes?” he asked when he was done, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. 

“Go on,” Louis nodded. 

Harry fetched the shoes and socks, and knelt in front of his Doms once more, who all sat on the edge of the bed. He went down the line like before, holding the opening of the sock open and helping them slide their feet inside, then slipping their shoes on their feet. The men asked him to tie them, and so he did, still eager to please. 

“What a good boy,” Niall praised when the men were all fully dressed from head to toe. “You listened to us so well. Followed all our orders.” He kissed Harry's cheek lovingly. 

He flushed, looking down at his toes shyly, still not quite used to receiving so many compliments all the time. 

“How about we relax, hmm?” Louis suggested, pulling the boy with him onto the big, comfy bed. “Do you want some Gatorade? Water? Chocolate?” he asked with concern. “Don't want to drain all your energy.” He booped Harry’s nose, making him giggle and scrunch his face cutely. 

“Yes, please,” Harry agreed with a nod, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck. “Want Gatorade and chocolate.” 

Louis chuckled. “Alright, baby,” he said, then kissed the boy’s cheek. “While we wait for Niall to get that, do you want a massage?” he asked with a smile. 

“Yessss!” Harry grinned excitedly, sitting up so Louis could scooch behind him. “Want my shoulders and feet, please.” He showed his dimples. 

Louis snapped his fingers at Liam and pointed towards Harry's feet, already claiming the shoulders. “You've got feet, Lima,” he grinned teasingly. 

Liam groaned and harrumphed in exaggeration, sticking his tongue out at Louis playfully. “His feet stink, though,” he muttered sulkily, making Harry gape. 

“Hey—”

“Just kidding!” the Dom laughed, then proceeded to rub the sub’s feet expertly. 

“Are you good with your hands?” Harry asked curiously as he watched Louis roll up his sleeves.

Louis smirked. “Really good,” he promised, grinning.The Dom dug his nimble, skilled fingers into Harry's shoulder blades, effectively working out the knots that had formed there. Harry groaned in delight, nearly letting out a few small moans of pleasure because of how good his Doms were at relaxing him. 

A few minutes into the massage, Niall and Zayn returned with a bottle of Gatorade and chocolate. “Here you go, sweets,” Zayn murmured lovingly, unwrapping the candy and giving it to the boy, while Niall uncapped the energy drink. 

“Thank you,” the sub said happily, munching on his treats while the other two Doms worked on his tense muscles. He felt like he was in heaven — his Doms sure did have skilled hands, and in more ways than one. His eyes slowly drifted closed, and he almost didn't want this session to ever end. 

But he was looking forward to pleasing his Doms yet again, so when they asked him if he felt energized enough, he said yes. 

“Such a good boy,” Louis told him with a beaming smile.

Harry blushed.

“You know that you can tell us to stop whenever you want, right?” Niall, who had been beside him, checked once more. “One word and we’ll stop whatever we’re doing.”

“I know,” Harry assured. “I’m fine. I like it.”

The Doms chuckled. 

“C’mere, Angel,” Liam called as they moved down to the living room. The Doms all sat on the couch, Zayn flipping the TV on lazily.

“Why don’t you get us some beers, yeah?” the dark–haired Dom suggested with a ruffle of Harry’s hair.

Harry immediately scampered into the kitchen and opened the fridge where they kept a good stock of beer. He balanced four cans as he closed the fridge door — he doubted it was worth asking to have a can this time, not that he minded too much. He handed the beers to the Doms, and they thanked him with a smile. Niall even pecked his cheek, making him grin.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do, as the Doms didn’t give any further instruction afterwards, so he figured that he should just kneel. He kneeled next to Zayn, who smiled and murmured, “Good boy.” And judging by that, Harry figured that he’d made the right choice in kneeling.

He stayed like that for a while until Louis cleared his throat, gaining all their attention. “Harold, stand in front of us.”

Harry slowly obeyed, not wanting to make a mistake — he knew that the Doms wouldn’t punish him or blame him if he made a mistake, but he wanted to be perfect for them.

Louis twirled a finger in the air, indicating for him to turn around. He slowly turned around, wondering what exactly Louis had in mind.

“Stop.”

The Dom’s sharp order made him freeze in his spot, his back now facing the Doms. He stared at the TV, where a movie was going on.

“Strip.”

Harry blushed profusely at the command, but did so slowly, knowing that the Doms — Louis in particular — enjoyed it when he didn’t rush. He was soon naked in front of the four men, but he didn’t mind much. They’d seen his naked body a bunch of times already anyway.

“Lean forward and bend over. Let us see your arse.”

Harry felt his face go bright red at the order, but he obeyed without a single complaint — he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t arousing him. The next order was what really made him blush harder than he’d ever blushed before.

“Reach back and spread your cheeks.”

Harry slowly reached back and grabbed his cheeks before he pulled them apart, exposing his most vulnerable part to the four watching men. He heard Niall chuckle from behind.

“Well, would you look at that?” the blond Dom smirked. “It’s so small and cute.”

“Even though it’s gotten fucked quite a bit by now,” Liam added with a chuckle, sipping his beer. “No matter how many times it’s stretched by a cock, it’ll always go back to this cute little innocent thing.”

Harry gasped and jerked a little when fingers brushed his hole, tickling it.

“Did you see that twitch?” Zayn chuckled. “It’s so sensitive.”

Harry’s cock twitched in interest, already leaking precome. He was definitely hard from this; how would anyone not be? The comments especially from the Doms were making him even more aroused.

No other comments were made after Zayn’s, the Doms falling into an easy silence with Harry still exposed to them. Harry felt his hole twitch from the scrutinizing gazes from behind. He was sure at least twenty minutes had passed, of just him showing his pretty hole to his Doms and them inspecting it, when Louis made a remark to the other Doms.

“Should I get him to cockwarm me with his mouth or ride me? Or—” Louis lowered his voice at the end into a soft whisper. Harry strained to hear, but wasn’t able to.

The Doms immediately fell into a conversation of what they should do to Harry, making the sub groan desperately. He couldn’t help but thrust a little into the air, desperate for friction. The action was not missed by the Doms.

“He’s getting quite excited, isn’t he?” Liam mused. “I dunno, though, is he ready?”

Harry let out a breathy moan when he felt a warm breath on his hole, meaning that they were inspecting it very closely now.

“Don’t think he is,” Liam said. He patted Harry’s hole, then his balls, making the sub emit a sound in between a squeak and a moan.

“We’ll just get him prepared,” Niall assured.

The next thing Harry knew, there were two fingers prodding at his hole, making him jump. He wasn't sure whose they were, because nobody said anything — just watched. 

The fingers searched for his prostate and put pressure on it once they found it, causing Harry to jerk forward and finally release a loud, desperate moan. 

Behind him, the Doms chuckled, and the fingers pulled off his prostate and out of his hole. Harry whined and tried to look back at the men to see what was happening, but Zayn stopped him. “Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded, grabbing Harry's torso lightly and directing him forwards once more. “We didn't say you could peek.” 

Harry wanted to grumble and huff, but instead he shuffled his feet in his spot anxiously and took a deep breath, trying his hardest to be good. 

“You're being a very good boy,” Louis praised and gave Harry's bum a soft pat. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, never forgetting his manners the Doms had taught him — especially not now. 

All of a sudden, the fingers returned inside his hole and stretched his rim. Although they didn't touch his sensitive gland, the sensation still felt amazing. The fingers scissored him open even more than he was simply from the stretch of having two digits inside him. 

“Ughhh,” Harry groaned, unable to keep his noises in any longer. 

“Hush now,” Zayn whispered teasingly, pulling his fingers back and crooking them. “Feels good, yeah?” 

“Y–Yes,” Harry said shakily. “So good.” 

Zayn chuckled and kept his fingers where they were, crooked inside Harry and off his prostate. “Do you know what you’re going to do now, sweets?”

“N–No,” Harry moaned, Zayn’s fingers nudging his prostate a little when he didn’t answer fast enough.

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my fingers. You’re going to bring yourself close to orgasm, but not reach relief. Do you understand?”

Harry's eyes widened, not expecting that command, but he complied nonetheless. He was far too needy to turn down that demand. “Uh,” was all he managed to stammer.

Zayn slapped his arse. Harry hissed as the sting spread around. “Y–Yes!” he exclaimed, jerking forward when Zayn spanked him again. “I understand.”

“Well, get to work then. And make sure you don’t block my view of the movie — I only want to feel your hole clenching around my fingers.”

Harry moaned, but obediently began to do as Zayn had ordered. He shivered as Zayn literally did not make a single move to help him in the slightest. He groaned and wiggled a little, making Zayn’s still fingers nudge persistently at his prostate.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Niall commented dryly.

Harry ignored the Dom, too captivated by the sensations that the fingers were providing him. Pleasure shot through his veins and brought goosebumps to his skin. He moved forward, hole clenching tightly around Zayn’s fingers as he almost pulled out accidentally.

“Stop.”

Harry froze when Zayn gave the sharp order. Still shivering, he wondered what the Dom was going to do now. He found out quickly enough. 

Zayn began to scissor his fingers a little, making Harry groan and shudder. The Dom added a third finger inside his hole, scissoring once more. Harry whimpered slightly when Zayn gave the command to start once more, and wondered how long this would go on for.

It was a little more of a stretch now with three fingers inside of him, but he managed — after all, he’d had Louis inside him before.

“So tight,” Zayn commented, as if Harry wasn't humiliated enough already. “I can feel you clenching around my fingers. It’s a desperate little thing, isn’t it?”

Harry panted. “A–Almost.” He pressed back even more so that the fingers went deeper and brushed over his prostate, almost feeling like a massage.

“Are you close?” Zayn inquired with a raise of his eyebrow. “Remember, you’re not to come.”

“Y–Yes, Sir,” Harry whimpered, voice strained from his arousal. “Close.” 

Zayn didn't say anything and simply pulled his fingers out of the boy’s hole abruptly, making Harry whine at the loss. His hole twitched in need, and he felt extremely empty after being pretty full with the Dom’s fingers. 

He jerked forward when Zayn flicked his hole, his rim fluttering. “Zayynnn,” he whined. “Want to come.” 

“Not Zayn,” an amused voice chuckled, and Harry immediately recognized it as Louis. “And you'll get to come, baby. Just not anytime soon,” he cooed teasingly. 

Harry groaned, jerking forward again when Louis tapped on his hole lightly. “Ughhh,” he moaned desperately. “Please.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Niall tutted, and Louis removed his finger. “No begging. What did we tell you?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“That I'll get to come later,” Harry said exasperatedly. 

“Good boy,” Niall praised with a satisfied smirk. He reached out and pulled Harry's balls lightly, making the sub squeal. 

Harry heard the Doms chuckle behind him, and he flushed bright red at the humiliation. He didn't have much time to think about that, however, for the bottom of his ball sac was then patted teasingly. 

“Such beautiful little balls,” Liam commented, running a finger along the boy’s privates. “Too bad they're so full.” He smirked. 

The sub whined and fidgeted unintentionally, in desperate need to come. “Please,” he begged one last time, though he didn't exactly expect to earn anything. 

His request was ignored, as he'd expected, and the Doms continued to play with his balls. He felt an odd, tickling sensation on his sac, and he squirmed. 

“I love messing with his balls,” Niall told the others with a laugh, reaching out and ticking them lightly. “It's hilarious to see how he reacts.” 

Harry was tempted to stick his tongue out at the Dom, but he didn’t, not wanting to drag himself into trouble, or any more teasing that the Doms could possibly mete out for his cheek.

“You know what we’re going to do?” Louis purred, walking around him and eyeing him up and down as if he were a hyena eyeing his prey. When Harry didn’t answer, the blue-eyed Dom smirked and asked the other Doms slyly, “Should I remind him, lads, or let it be a surprise? Our little one forgot!”

“Let it be a surprise, of course,” Zayn grinned.

Harry gulped.

“Well, then, come along.” Louis raked his fingers through Harry’s curls before tightening his grip on the sub’s hair, tugging. 

Harry let out a breathy whine. He, personally, loved it when the Doms tugged on his hair — he wasn’t sure why he liked it. It just felt nice.

“Close your eyes,” Louis ordered softly, leaning forward to press his lips to Harry’s collarbone. “It’s a surprise, remember?”

Harry let his eyes flutter shut, although he may or may not have peeked a little.

Louis, sharp–eyed as ever, gave him a stern look for that. “You peek, Harold, and I’ll milk you everyday for a month, never mind a week!”

Harry grimaced at the thought, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Louis made a small noise of smugness at how quick Harry was to obey.

Harry, on the other hand, was beginning to get goosebumps from anticipation. Where was Louis taking him? What was going to happen? As he walked, he felt the transition from wooden floor to tiles, and immediately knew that they were entering the kitchen. His shoulder brushed the wall, making him even more confused.

“It’s all set up already, so all you have to do is kneel.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. What was set up? He couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten what was supposed to be happening! Although, it wasn’t surprising — he did tend to forget things easily. He gasped when he felt a sharp smack on his bum, and he jumped a little.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Louis’ voice was stern.

Harry wordlessly got down on his knees.

“Good boy.”

Harry let the praise wash over him, letting out a sigh of content as Louis brushed his curls as a mother would do to her son.

“Be a good lad and shuffle forward. You’ll feel a mat. Get on all fours, and stick that pretty bum out in the air. I want to see it.”

Harry blushed at the obscene order, but obediently crawled onto the squishy mat. It felt much better than the hard kitchen tiles. He tried to follow the order Louis had given to the best of his ability, trying to dip his spine to ensure that his arse would stick out prettily. 

He must’ve done it well, because Louis let out a contented hum and murmured, “Good boy. Such a good boy. Colour?”

“Confused, but green,” Harry grinned.

“Oh, you won’t be confused sooner or later, princess,” Louis chuckled. 

Harry gasped softly when fingers trailed his spine, starting from his shoulder blades down to his tailbone. He lurched forward when Louis spanked him, leaving a small sting, but rubbed it as if admiring the pretty, smooth skin. Harry’s cock twitched in interest at Louis’ actions.

“Open your eyes now, Harold,” Louis coaxed. “Let me see those pretty eyes.”

Harry blushed and allowed his eyes to open. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light that filed into the kitchen through the window. He faced the front once his eyes adjusted, and  _ whoa, wait what?  _

“Uh,” he said intelligently.

Louis let out a huff of laughter, laughing at Harry’s reaction.

“Why is there a dildo in my face?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. “Not exactly the most ideal thing you could open your eyes to.”

Louis laughed, throwing his head back.

Harry grinned bashfully up at the Dom, proud of himself for making the Dom laugh hard.

“You, dear Harold,” Louis smirked. “You are going to allow this machine to fuck you from both ends — after all, when you’re not in need for service, you should have all your holes filled.”

Harry let out a soft moan at Louis’ words, his cock leaking precome.

“You like that, don’t you?” Louis grinned. “Oh, you’re a naughty little thing.”

Harry blushed.

“Let’s get started then,” Louis murmured. He let his fingers trail over the sub’s back, touching him gently. “I’m going to explain what’ll happen. One of us will sit at the table and watch you. We’ll ask you your colour occasionally, and I want you to remember that it’s perfectly fine if you have to safeword. One finger means green, two fingers are yellow, and three fingers red. It’s pretty straightforward, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good boy,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to the small of his back, making Harry shiver at the gentle brush of the Dom’s lips. “Let’s start then, yeah?”

Louis patted his bum. “Stick that pretty arse out even more. Mmmm, good boy,” he purred when Harry arched his back. “Look at this pretty little rosebud.” He circled Harry’s hole, teasing it. He laughed softly when it twitched, as if desperate to be full. “Hungry little thing. Ready, princess?”

“Yep. Green.”

Louis fed the dildo into Harry’s hole. It was already stretched out from Zayn’s fingers, so it wasn’t that hard for it to slip in. Harry let out a small groan, already feeling immense waves of pleasure rush through him. He wriggled a little, wishing that it would start fucking him already — of course, he would much rather prefer an actual cock rather than this fake one, but it would have to do. 

As if on cue, his cock began to raise up even further towards his stomach, simply at the thought of the machine fucking him. Louis chuckled and flicked the head of the boy’s cock lightly, making Harry jerk forward (nearly sliding off the dildo completely) and gasp. 

“Let's start slow, hmm?” Louis asked teasingly, reaching back and fiddling with the buttons on the machine. “Can't have you too excited just yet.” The buttons were pressed and the machine roared to life. The dildo immediately pushed slowly inside Harry's hole, going deeper and deeper. 

The dildo nearly drove Harry nuts with how slow it was going. He whined, trying to push his bum back further onto the toy, but Louis placed a hand on his back to stop him. “Don't do that,” he admonished, and Harry let out a deep breath. “We haven't even filled up your mouth.” 

Harry groaned, the dildo already seated fully inside him. He felt so full, and he was about to feel even more so when his mouth was occupied as well. 

When Louis moved the dildo right in front of Harry's lips, he paused before he pushed it inside his mouth. “Tell me how you'll colour,” he ordered. 

“Green is one finger, yellow is t–two,” he stammered, the dildo slowly pulling out of his hole. “And red is t–three.” 

Louis smiled. “Good boy,” he praised, then tapped Harry's chin. “Open.” 

The sub obeyed and opened his mouth wide, a soft moan escaping his lips by accident as he did so, making him blush and Louis laugh. His hole was fully occupied by the dildo again, so it was difficult to focus on keeping his moans contained and his mouth open for Louis. 

“Come as many times as you want,” the blue–eyed Dom told the boy, settling the head of the phallus inside Harry's plump lips. “You don't need permission, because you're being so good for us. Remember your colours, too,” he reminded. 

Harry flushed at Louis’ command, wondering how many times he was going to come. The head of the cock in his mouth felt strange, and it certainly didn't feel as nice as having one of his Doms’ actual cocks in his mouth. 

“Colour?” Louis asked, his hand on the button, ready to turn the mouth dildo on with Harry's permission. 

Harry held up one finger, signaling he was green, and that gave Louis his permission to proceed. The Dom pushed the ‘slow and shallow’ button on the machine, and the dildo instantly fucked into Harry's mouth, going back to just a few centimeters before his throat and pulling back. 

“I think we’ll keep you like that for a while,” the Dom teased. “Nice and slow, hm?”

“Mmph!” Harry pouted, actually wanting the machine to go faster.

“Well, this is quite a sight!” Judging from the voice, Zayn had just appeared in the kitchen.

“Indeed,” Louis agreed with a dry chuckle. “A beautiful sight, innit?”

“‘Course,” Zayn snorted. “He’s always beautiful.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and cooed. “Aren’t you a good boy with your pretty lips wrapped around the cock? And you’re taking that in your arse so well, too!” He smiled and then pulled away. “Hmm … Lou, it must be getting a bit boring for him. Why don’t we … make it a little more exciting?”

They slowly raised the speed of the dildo fucking his arse. Now it was at ‘moderate’ speed and depth.

Harry groaned, jerking, at the sudden change in his arse. It was confusing, really, with the dildo fucking his arse faster than the one in his mouth.

“How are you doing, little one?” Zayn inquired. “Will you be okay if we increase the one in your mouth?”

The sub nodded the best he could with the dildo moving in his mouth, and Zayn smiled. He moved forward and pressed the button for the dildo in his mouth, making the toy propel forward quickly and sharply. Harry groaned and spluttered at first, worrying Louis and Zayn momentarily. But he regained his composure and held up a finger to signal he was green. 

Zayn and Louis stood close by at the kitchen bar and talked, glancing over every few seconds to keep an eye on the sub. They occasionally asked him for his colour, and he always was green. 

Harry’s cock twitched violently after a couple minutes with both dildos on moderate, and he moaned with the cock in his mouth as he released. He could see his Doms chuckling out of the corner of his eye, Zayn making a comment about how pretty he looked. 

It wasn't long before he exploded again, but he released a lot less semen this time. After he came for the second time, he felt extremely sensitive — he didn't want to come anymore. 

Sensing this, Louis made his way to him and placed a soothing hand in his curls. “How are you doing, princess? Can you come one more time for me?” 

Harry groaned but nodded, wanting to please his Doms. Plus, he wasn't totally empty, he knew. He could do it one more time — for his Doms. 

Both Doms grinned widely. “Very good boy,” Louis praised and patted his cock, making him whine. The Dom then scooped up some of the semen Harry had spurted onto the floor with his finger and brought the digit up to his face, examining it with eager eyes. He knew just what to do with this. 

He reached his hand up and scooted it in Harry's mouth, alongside the fast moving dildo. Harry made a squeaking noise but moaned when he realized what was on Louis’ finger. He began to lick the come off the Dom’s finger greedily, as much as he could with the fake cock in his mouth. 

Zayn chuckled. “He's such a slut for it,” he commented, making Harry groan. 

“Innit he?” Louis chuckled in agreement. “Good boy.” He stroked Harry's cheek in praise. 

It was only a few seconds later that Harry released for his third and final time, small moans exiting his obscenely parted lips.

“What a good boy,” the Doms praised excessively, showering him with praise. “So obedient and pretty.”

“We can continue if you want to,” Louis teased as he slowed the machine down to a stop. “Keep you fucked.”

“I’ve had enough fucking for a day,” Harry grinned, licking his dry lips and grimacing at the texture.

Louis laughed, holding out a hand. “Here, let's cuddle and get you some water.” 

Harry took the Dom’s outstretched hand and followed him to the living room, where Liam and Niall were watching TV. 

Niall grinned slyly. “How was it?” he asked cheekily. 

The sub blushed. “Good,” he muttered shyly. 

Liam laughed. “You look freshly fucked,” he said. “Come sit with me.” He patted the spot on the couch next to him. 

Harry scurried over to the man, nuzzling his body as close as possible into him. The man stroked his hair and kissed his cheeks, murmuring sweet words to him as he did so. 

Louis came back with a bottle of water and a cold washcloth, and he tilted the bottle back to help Harry drink. The sub gulped down large sips of the drink, dehydrated from his intense fuck and coming multiple times. “Thank you,” he whispered when the blue–eyed Dom lay the cold washcloth over his forehead, cooling him down. It was so relaxing, and he closed his eyes and snuggled in between the two Doms. 

“You're welcome, princess,” Louis said with a fond smile. “We’ll always take care of you.” 

Harry grinned back and pecked the man’s lips, feeling as happy as ever at this moment. 

_____

It didn't take long for the boy to regain his energy and be fully comfortable and calm again. In fact, he was feeling even more excited than usual. He desperately wanted to please his Doms again, but he didn't know how to ask. 

“What's going on in that mind of yours, Angel?” Liam asked curiously, noticing Harry's thoughtful biting of his lip. 

Harry blushed, realizing how obvious he had been in his thoughts. “Oh, um, I was just wondering …” he trailed off hesitantly. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Zayn prompted. 

“I was wondering if I could cockwarm one of you,” he rushed out quickly, avoiding eye contact and flushing bright red. 

Louis furrowed his brows. “What did you say? Slower, please.” 

Harry nearly groaned. “I want to cockwarm one of you, please,” he repeated more slowly and confidently this time. 

“Oh, do you now?” Niall mused, reaching forward and placing a hand on Harry's cock. “How so?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, holding in a gasp at the contact. 

“With your mouth or with your hole, sweetheart?” Zayn clarified, moving Harry's legs apart and tapping on his hole, making Harry squeak. 

“W–With my hole,” he stuttered, embarrassed. “Want to try it, please,” he begged. 

“Feeling naughty again?” Niall smirked. Without any further ado, the blond Dom took out his massive cock and quirked an eyebrow. “Go on, then. It’s getting cold and quite frankly, nothing else will warm it besides your cute hole.”

Harry blushed at the obscene words as he headed towards Niall. He watched as the Dom lubed up his cock to make the penetration easier for Harry. 

The boy groaned as the tip of Niall’s cock penetrated his hole, slowly easing in. Niall was the biggest out of the Doms, so Harry knew that he’d definitely be feeling full once he was fully seated.

“You okay?” Niall asked when he pushed himself inside a little further, about halfway in. “Colour?”

“G–Green,” Harry groaned, the stretch so immense. He'd never had Niall inside him before, and it was quite a big stretch. 

He tried to refrain from groaning as he sat down completely on Niall’s cock, knowing this wasn't going to turn into a fucking session. The cock pulsated inside him and he could feel his hole clenching around it, but he tried to keep still. 

Niall cuddled with him while Harry stayed silent on his cock, leaving a trail of kisses all over his neck and on his shoulders. Harry shivered at the feeling, trying his hardest not to squirm. 

“Your hole feels so wonderful, my baby,” Niall commented, unintentionally thrusting his hips up slightly. “So warm and tight, as always.”

Harry blushed, letting out a little moan as Niall’s tip brushed over his prostate when he thrusted. 

“What do you say?” Niall coaxed pointedly. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmured and leaned back against the blond man’s chest, completely content. 

It wasn't until later in the evening that Harry was feeling a bit troubled once again. 

He'd had a wonderful time with his Doms, and he did truly love them. But his strange dream, or flashback — whatever it was — from awhile ago had been nagging at his mind. He almost told the Doms about it, but he refrained from doing so. The boy didn't want them to think he didn't like it here, and the men couldn't really do anything to fix his problem, which made them feel bad. And he didn't want that. 

So it was with a sigh that he shut his bedroom door and opened his laptop, opening google. His fingers hovered above the keyboard keys for a moment and he glanced at the door, not wanting the Doms to see what he was searching and risk hurting their feelings. He wasn't breaking any rules, but he just wanted privacy. 

For a moment he was at a loss of what to search up, but then he remembered the day when they had met the parents, and they had talked about a specific topic.

With a quirked smile, he quickly typed ‘ _ time traveling’  _ just to see what would come up. Multiple websites with generic information about what time traveling was popped up, but they weren't what he was looking for. 

With a huff, Harry made his search more specific. ‘ _ Time traveling from 2012 to 2300’   _ he typed in, hoping for the best. The results were, indeed, more of what he was looking for, and he smiled happily. Clicking on the very first link, he opened up a website that contained all kinds of articles on time travel. 

There was one, specifically, that caught his eye, however. The title read, ‘ _ New Opportunity for Time Travel Opens Up with Help of Genius Scientist in 2012!’   _

He clicked the article, but it was taking a long time to load. He waited impatiently, and when the letters finally appeared on the screen, he made a move to begin scrolling through it when a loud knock interrupted him. Nearly groaning, he clicked out of the website and called “Come in!” 

Louis entered his room with a big smile on his face, already in his pajamas. “Was just coming to see if you were ready for bed,” he said, hopping into bed next to the sub. 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said with a nod, closing his laptop. 

“What were you looking at?” the Dom asked curiously. 

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Louis, but he couldn't lie; the man would definitely find out. “Just some old news,” he muttered under his breath, then quickly changed the topic. “Can we snuggle in here tonight? Just us?” He desperately wanted some special time with Louis — needed the comfort right now. 

“Of course,” Louis answered with a smile, brushing off Harry's switching of topics. He pulled the covers up and over both himself and Harry. “I love you, baby,” he whispered, pecking the sub’s soft, pink lips. 

“I love you, too,” Harry returned the sentiment with a grin. 

But, he couldn't help but frown in his sleep as he dreamt about his old life and its disappearance, wondering how he'd gotten here. Sure, he'd gotten a few new clues with his search he'd done tonight, but how did that help him, really? What was he going to have to do to get all the answers he needed? 

He nuzzled his face into Louis as he slept, seeking all the comfort and reassurance he could get to convince him that this was the right place for him — that this was where he belonged. 

But was it really? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422
> 
> Check out our other co-written fic, "Sweet Senses"! <3
> 
> ALSO: how would you feel about a fic where the story is texts between Dom Louis and sub Harry? Basically Larry texts :p please let us know what you think! x


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Illegal act (forging signatures), spanking (punishment) with a ruler, kneeling, icy hot applied for discipline purposes, humiliation.

Harry was going to get a tattoo.

He had thought about it quite a lot over the last few weeks, and he thought he would look even prettier with one. His Doms had loads of tattoos on all different parts of their bodies, and he couldn't help but admire them every time he looked at the men.

He'd decided he wanted a butterfly, right in the middle of his stomach, simply because butterflies were pretty and he liked them. He couldn't wait to have his Doms run their fingers along the ink on his stomach, or run their tongues up and down his abs, right where the butterfly would be placed. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

“What're you thinking about, sweets?” Zayn asked, pulling Harry from his increasingly dirty thoughts.

“Oh, nothing — just daydreaming,” Harry said casually, trying to act nonchalant. He didn't want his Doms to know about him getting the tattoo yet, because he was almost positive that they wouldn't approve. He remembered when he asked Louis about it in the bath a few weeks ago, and the Dom had only responded with, ‘perhaps.’ Perhaps essentially meant ‘no,’ and so Harry wasn't going to risk his chances of getting inked by asking another time.

The sub figured that once he got the tattoo and came home with it, the men would be so turned on by it that they wouldn't even care that he didn't ask their permission. They would probably just ask if they could fuck him nice and good because they'd be so turned on.

“Cheeky little boy,” Zayn said with a grin, shaking his head. “You’d better get ready for school.”

Harry looked at the clock and saw Zayn was right, so he dashed to his room and pulled on some clothes. Liam was already waiting for him by the door when he returned downstairs, and the boy gave each Dom a kiss goodbye before they left.

At school, Harry stayed with Liam in his classroom before school began like usual. Luke and Michael joined them as well, and the two subs socialized while their Doms finished up some work.

When Harry saw that the two Doms were particularly distracted with grading papers, Harry tapped Luke on the shoulder eagerly. “Guess what?” he exclaimed in a whisper.

Luke quirked a brow. “Oh no, this can't be good,” he whispered back jokingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and made sure the Doms were still preoccupied before he spoke. “I'm gonna get a tattoo,” he whispered excitedly. “Right in the middle of my stomach. I'm going to the parlor today during lunch.”

Luke’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Harry! Are you insane? You can't skip school! Do you even have permission to do that?!” he whispered back anxiously, clearly not wanting his friend to get in trouble.

“Shhh,” Harry shushed, holding a finger to his lips in panic — he’d be dead if Liam or Michael heard him! “No, I don't technically have permission, but I'm going to do it anyway. They'll love it, anyway. Just you see.”

The other sub looked incredibly doubtful. “I don't know, Haz … if it were me, I wouldn't do it. But I won't tell on you.”

Harry smirked. “I'll be fine,” he assured confidently. “Just you see.”

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation. Harry got up to say goodbye to Liam, as did Luke to Michael.

“Be a good boy, Angel,” Liam told him before he set off to his first class. “I love you.”

 _Oh, I'll be a good boy,_ Harry thought mischievously. _Just you wait until you see my tattoo._

_____

It was the middle of the lunch period, and Harry had successfully snuck out of the school building. The tattoo parlor was walking distance from the school, just to his luck. It would only take about ten minutes to get there, and he had two hours to get the tattoo done.

He'd made Luke promise not to tell _anyone_ about what he was doing once more before he left. The blond boy assured him he wouldn't, but Harry was still skeptical. He could never be too trustworthy when it came to Luke, especially considering the last few incidents, so he hoped he was alright this time.

The bell on the parlor door rang quietly when he opened it, and he walked inside somewhat hesitantly. Immediately after he stepped foot inside, he felt nervous. Would the tattoo hurt? Would his Doms find out? What if the tattoo artist was a complete dick?

Pushing his nervous thoughts away, he slowly approached the tattoo–covered man at the counter. He was clearly a Dom, with big, bulky muscles and a firm build, but he still gave Harry a kind smile. “How can I help you, lad?” he asked politely.

“Hi,” Harry said anxiously, fidgeting from foot to foot. “I was looking to get a tattoo?” he said in more of a questioning tone.

“Of course,” the man said, then furrowed his eyebrows. “What's your classification?”

Harry bit his lip. His classification surely wouldn't matter when he was getting a tattoo, right? It was probably just for his file? “Submissive,” he told the man honestly, clasping his hands together behind his back nervously.

The man smiled. “Alright, let me see your mark. Just to prove it.”

Harry turned around obediently and showed him the submissive tattoo on his neck.

“Alright, thank you,” the man said, then reached for a piece of paper. “Since you're a submissive, you're required, by law, to have your Dominant or Dominants sign this waiver, allowing you to get a tattoo. If they sign it, please bring it back to me whenever you wish and I'll be happy to give you a tattoo. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to convince them otherwise,” he cracked a smile. “Sounds doable, yeah?”

 _Shit._ How was he going to get his Doms to sign the waiver? He didn't want to risk asking permission, because they would most likely say no.

He sighed, ready to tell the man to just forget it, before a lightbulb lit up in his head and he suddenly had an idea.

There was only one way to solve this problem.

_____

He rushed back to school so he could make sure he’d get there in time for Liam’s class, not wanting to raise any suspicions. The waiver form was tucked safely into his jeans pocket, where he knew he could retrieve it later.

The form felt like it was weighing him down throughout his day at school due to the nerves caused by his idea, but he had to follow through with it. It was the only way he would ever get a tattoo.

As soon as he got home from school after his somewhat stressful day, he headed to his room and took the waiver out of his pocket. He skimmed over the words, which were just simply restating the law that any submissive who wishes to get a tattoo must have the approval of their one Dominant or all of their Dominants. The lines where his Doms were meant to sign were displayed as clear as day as well.

Biting his lip and turning to the door to make sure no one was there, he took out a pen from his desk and uncapped it. The tip of it hovered above the lines meant for his Dominants’ signatures briefly, before he took in a sharp breath and finally connected the pen to the paper.

He scribbled down each of his Doms’ signatures in the respective places, just as he remembered seeing them on their driver’s licenses. The boy knew it was wrong, so, so incredibly wrong, but he had to do it if he wanted the tattoo! Besides, they wouldn't even care once they saw the pretty ink on his skin. Right?

“Princess?” Louis called, making Harry jump and shove the paper back in his pocket right away. “What're you up to?” he asked, opening Harry's door with a big grin.

“Nothing much,” Harry said indifferently. “Just texting some friends.”

“That's wonderful,” Louis said sweetly, and Harry almost felt bad for what he'd just done.

Before he could say anything, however, Louis grinned, ruffling Harry’s hair and seemingly in a good mood, and said, “Dinner’s ready. Why don’t you come downstairs?”

“Sure.” The weight of the paper in his back pocket was horrible, but he repeatedly told himself that it would be worth it. He really wanted the tattoo, after all.

“So how was school?” Zayn asked, eating another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

“It was fine,” Harry shrugged.

“No more trouble in regards to that beautiful collar of yours, right?” Zayn checked. “Be honest, little one.”

Harry blushed at the fond nickname Zayn called him, but he shook his head in affirmation. “Nope, no more trouble. I’m proud of it, and everyone knows it.”

“You didn’t get into any trouble, either?” Liam prompted. “Those mischievous friends of yours didn’t drag you into some chaos?”

Harry snorted. “Luke, Nick and I were good, don’t worry.”

Niall gasped jokingly. “Our little mischievous Harry was good? Never thought I’d hear that he stayed out of mischief!”

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the blond’s antics. “Hey!” he said, jokingly offended. “I _can_ stay out of trouble, you know.”

Niall snorted. “Oh, sure. You’re like a magnet when it comes to mischief,” he teased, pecking Harry on the cheek as if letting him know not to take what he’d said to heart.

“Oh, let the poor boy live, Niall!” Louis chuckled. “He’s a good boy. Our good boy.”

“Yours,” Harry agreed, smiling bashfully and forgetting all his worries right at that moment. His heart jumped for a second, however, when he stood up to get some more water, and he felt the paper shift in his pocket. He froze for a moment before regaining his composure.

“You alright?” Liam asked, sounding slightly concerned at his odd behaviour.

“Yeah,” Harry assured, carrying his refilled glass of water to the table, “just had a bit of a stiff leg for a moment.”

“I’ll give a nice massage before bedtime,” Louis told him with a genuinely happy smile, eyes crinkling at the side. “Anything for our sweet boy.”

Harry felt an even bigger pang of guilt that struck right at his heart. Louis was so happy — was in such a good mood, and there was the chance he could ruin it by not asking permission for the tattoo.

But he bit his lip and pushed that thought away, because the blue–eyed Dom — and the others as well, of course — would be ecstatic when they saw the work of art on his beautiful skin.

He could only hope so as he put his plan into action the next day.

The same man was at the tattoo parlour during his lunch period, and he smiled when Harry handed him the waiver. “Got your Doms’ approval, eh?” He grinned. “Wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile, hoping the man didn't stare at the sheet for too long. He didn't want him to notice the slight similarities in handwriting, since the signatures had all been done by him.

His breath caught in his throat when the man scanned the sheet more in depth. “Wait a minute …” he said skeptically. “I've seen that name before — Louis Tomlinson?”

“Uh, yes, Sir,” Harry said apprehensively. “He's one of my Doms.”

“Hmm,” the man hummed. “I know him very well; I've given him many tattoos before — most of his tattoos, actually,” he said somewhat coldly. “And I happen to know that _that_ is _not_ what his signature looks like,” he snapped, holding up another piece of paper with Louis’ signature on it — his _real_ signature, that is.

“Oh,” Harry squeaked, suddenly feeling extremely small. “That's … um—”

“Did you forge?” the Dom asked, his voice deepening into a much more dominant tone.

“I … yes,” Harry admitted meekly. “B–But—”

“I’m sorry, laddie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you in for forging your Dominants’ signatures,” the man said firmly, already fetching his phone to dial the police. “What you did is illegal, kid. You'll be taken to jail, where your Doms will be notified. They’ll choose what to do to you from there.” He shook his head and muttered, “If it was my own sub who did that, I’d make him sorry. Give him a nice, long tanning on his backside to let my point be known.”

Harry gaped. “Wait, what?! You can't call the police and let my Doms know; they’ll—”

“Yes, I can,” the man retorted.

Harry watched, body tingling with anticipation, as the man talked on the phone. Harry considered knocking the phone out of the man’s hand, but he knew that would just get him in even more trouble. When the man put the phone down, he began to protest even more. “Please, I’m sorry!” he whined. “I won’t do it again, I promise!”

But the man was hearing none of it. He gave a slightly apologetic shrug, as if saying, _what can I do?_ “You broke the law, kid. There are consequences — everyone gets in trouble for things like that, regardless if they’re a Dom or a sub.”

“Just please don’t tell my Doms,” Harry begged desperately. “They’ll … I don’t want them to punish …” He was near tears.

“I’m sorry, lad. But what kind of a man would I be if I just let this go?”

“A nice man,” Harry tried, taking another shot at preventing the Dom from his intentions.

The man snorted. “A nice man, indeed,” he muttered. “Now run along with the police; they're here.” He gestured toward the two muscular police now standing behind Harry.

Harry’s shoulders drooped, knowing that he was in for it now. He allowed the cops to drag him to the police car without much fuss. It would only look worse and cause more trouble if he struggled. It would probably get him into even more trouble than he already was in, too.

Harry looked out the window, the trees whizzing by as the cop car headed towards what was most likely the station. He didn’t say anything. The cops probably weren’t much conversationalists anyway.

The jail was ever so conveniently not too far away from the tattoo shop, and Harry wondered if the reason for that was because there were so many incidents that happened at the tattoo shop — such as the crime he’d committed. He was pretty sure that others had done this before … right?

He was placed in a cell after being interrogated for his name, his Doms’ names, his house address, phone number, and on and on. The cell was mainly empty. The walls were a dingy gray and the small cot on the side was highly uncomfortable, the springs creaking every time he shifted on it.

His Doms were going to kill him, that was for sure! He sighed, guilt piling up inside of him as he fingered the lace of the collar around his neck. He had been doing so well in not getting in trouble after receiving his collar … and this wasn’t just some minor infraction. It was illegal, and he had broken the law with his stupid actions.

“Your Doms say they’ll be here in a few,” one of the guards said to him in a nonchalant tone. “You’re gonna have to pay a fine.”

 _Great_ , Harry thought. He was definitely screwed. His Doms would be angry about the fine as well, for sure.

Waiting for his Doms to arrive while knowing they were definitely going to be fuming was grueling. He couldn't help but let a few tears escape from his eyes as he sat on the bed and fingered his collar subconsciously, feeling absolutely terrible. Why had he done it? He had been behaving so well, had been the most perfect sub. Why did he decide to fuck it all up?

Wiping his eyes with his hand, he looked outside the bars of his holding cell and saw a group of cops eyeing him. They were all laughing at something the other said, and he couldn't help but wonder if they were making fun of how much shit he was going to be in.

He looked down guiltily, sniffling quietly. Why were cops such assholes?

It wasn't until he heard keys jingling by the door to his cell that he looked up again. There was a cop standing there, a stern look on his face. “You can come out; your Doms are here,” he said, motioning for Harry to stand up and follow him, and Harry did so.

 _This is it,_ he thought, wiping his now stuffy nose. _How will I be able to face them?_

The man had a rough hand on the back of his neck as he led Harry to where his Doms were, making Harry feel even more anxious. The guy had a strong grip.

Harry gulped when he saw his Doms, all waiting. They had a mixture of worry and fury on their faces — never a good combination.

“Here’s your little hooligan,” the cop smirked, finally releasing his grip around the scruff of Harry’s neck.

“Harry Edward Styles.” Liam pulled him into a tight hug. “You have no idea how much I panicked when I realized you were missing.”

“Missing,” Louis snorted. “More like getting into trouble.” He glowered.

Harry shrank back. “‘M sorry,” he said softly. “I wasn’t thinking when I—”

“No, you weren’t,” Louis agreed sharply, still glowering. “You weren’t thinking at all.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut, deciding that there would be no arguing against Louis. The blue–eyed man was in full–out Dom mode.

“You are in so much trouble,” Louis growled, although he pulled him into a tight hug, just like Liam had done, clamping a hand over his sub mark, making him shiver.

“‘M sorry,” was all Harry could say quietly.

“You’ll get your chance to explain yourself,” Zayn intervened, looking just as stern and furious as Louis. “Just not now. Right now, you’re going to be silent, and prove to us that you can at least obey a simple order.”

Harry felt his face visibly fall at Zayn’s hard words, but he just nodded, knowing that his speaking privileges were taken away at the moment. He deserved this.

The sub had forgotten about the cop who'd walked him over here until he spoke up. “You’ll need to pay the fine, and then you're free to go.”

It was Niall’s turn to give Harry a firm look. “Not only did you disobey us tremendously, but a monetary fine is coming with that as well.” He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

Harry nearly whimpered, but simply lowered his head in shame at how much trouble and annoyance he'd caused. Niall was right — not only did he break so many rules and disappoint his Doms, he made them waste their money too. He felt terrible.

Louis stepped forward and pulled out his wallet from his pocket, searching for some notes. “How much is it?” he asked.

“€500,” the cop said, and Harry almost choked. He was costing his Doms €500? Sure, paying for an infraction was much better than going to prison, but it made him feel even more guilty for his behaviour. Of course his Doms were disappointed — they had every right to be.

The blue–eyed Dom shook his head again and eyed Harry out of the corner of his eye with an unimpressed look, making Harry shrink in on himself. He watched silently as Louis wordlessly handed over the five one hundred pound notes and the cop counted them.

“Alright, lads,” the cop said after he confirmed the correct amount, “you can leave with him. Do your best to keep him out of trouble,” he said with an obnoxious smirk.

“Oh, we will,” Liam said firmly, grasping the back of Harry's neck, where his sub mark was. “Now march,” he ordered sternly, snapping his fingers and pointing towards the exit.

Harry did as he was told, allowing his Doms to walk him out of the police station with guilt and shame overtaking his entire being. What was going to happen when they got home?

His question was answered when the Doms led him inside the house and immediately directed him towards the living room, where they all seated themselves on the couches. Harry tucked his legs under his body out of nervousness and avoided eye contact with his Doms. Tears filled his eyes once again as he thought about what he did.

“Like we said earlier, we are going to allow you to tell us what exactly happened,” Zayn said. “This is your time to explain yourself,” he announced.

Harry hesitated, unsure of what to begin with.

“Go on,” Niall prompted.

Harry bit his lip. “I–I just really wanted a tattoo,” he said softly. “But I didn’t ask you because I knew that you would say no.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “How do you know what answer we would’ve given?”

Harry squirmed. “Well, I did ask you before. When we were taking a bath, I mentioned getting a tattoo, and you said ‘maybe.’”

“The last time I checked, ‘maybe’ and ‘no’ are two different things with two different meanings,” Liam said. “Or was I wrong?”

Harry dropped his head, face crumpling. “I just really wanted it,” he whispered, ashamed. “I thought all of you would like it.”

“We might’ve,” Zayn agreed. “If you had asked us first, and had we discussed it properly, we would have liked it.”

“Sorry.” Harry didn’t know what else to say. He had a lump in his throat that he barely managed to swallow over. He wanted to break down crying.

“So what should you have done instead of trying to get a tattoo without our permission?” Liam asked sternly.

Harry took in a breath. “I should've asked you for permission first,” he said.

“Exactly,” Liam nodded. “And even if you still went to the shop without our permission, what should you have done when you received the waiver for us to sign?”

“Ask you to sign it,” Harry squeaked.

“Yes, and what else?” Niall prompted.

Harry thought for a minute. “Um, tell you about how I left school and went to the shop without your permission?”

“Correct.” The Doms nodded. “But what did you do instead?” Zayn asked firmly.

“I disobeyed you,” Harry said with a whimper, looking down at his lap.

“And how did you disobey us?” Louis asked, lifting Harry's chin up with his fingers. “Give us a clear answer.”

Harry swallowed. “I left during school without permission, then went to the tattoo shop without asking you. I signed a form to get a tattoo and forged your signatures, and left during school the next day to go back to the shop so I could get the tattoo,” he admitted, a few tears falling down his cheeks. “‘M sorry!” he cried.

“Shhh,” Liam whispered, handing him a tissue. “There's no need for tears, yeah? You're back here with us and out of the gross jail, and all will be forgiven once you've been punished, okay?”

Harry nodded sadly, blowing his nose. “What's going to happen?”

“We’re going to punish you now,” Louis said firmly. “What's your colour?”

“G–Green,” Harry stammered, knowing he was deserving of a punishment — and most likely an extensive one. He had disobeyed quite a few rules, and big ones, too.

“Good boy,” Zayn praised, and Harry melted.

But the praise was short lived, because Louis announced he was going to receive a spanking.

And Harry hated spankings. They hurt, which was obviously the point, but he still despised them strongly!

“You’re going to go into my office. Open the first drawer on the left and bring it to me. You’ll know what it is when you see it,” Louis directed.

Harry gulped, but he stood up and headed upstairs, knowing that it would be best to be obedient at the moment. He pushed the door open. The door to Louis’ office got a little jammed every once in awhile. He entered the Dom’s office, seeing papers and documents scattered in small piles on his desk, which made him wince. Just looking at the papers made his eyes hurt.

He opened the first drawer on the left, just as the Dom had ordered, and froze.

Surely Louis wasn’t going to spank him with _that?_ Praying that it wasn’t, he desperately searched deeper into the drawer, hoping that Louis would have intended it to be something else. Unfortunately, he only found magazines and old newspapers, as well as a blue pen in the drawer. He doubted Louis was going to whack him on his bum with one of the newspapers, so with trembling hands, he succumbed to his fate and picked up the wooden ruler.

“I’ll know if you dawdle!” Louis called from where he was waiting.

Harry winced. Doms had some type of mind–reading skill, in his opinion. It seemed like his Doms always knew what he was thinking. He headed downstairs, hands becoming sweaty in anticipation. He gulped and brought the ruler to Louis.

“Kneel.”

Harry dropped to his knees, gnawing at his bottom lip in worry.

“Hold the ruler on your open palms.”

Harry scrambled to obey, wincing when he almost let the ruler slip through his fingers by accident.

“Now ask me to spank you.”

Harry’s jaw dropped indignantly. “W–What?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Ask me to spank you,” he repeated. “I didn’t stutter, did I?”

Harry gaped for a few seconds before he licked his dry lips and stammered, “P–Please. S–S–Spank me.”

“Of course,” Louis replied smoothly. “It would be my pleasure to correct your misbehaviour.” The Dom took the ruler from Harry’s trembling hands and patted his lap. “Over.”

Harry’s mouth went dry at the thought of his bum being on fire. Shivers ran down his spine as he slowly stood up and he stared at Louis’ lap. _Please tell me this is all a dream_ , he begged. _Please._

“Colour?”

“Green,” Harry whispered, voice cracking. His eyes began to sting, filling up with tears. “I–I’m sorry, Sir. I really am. I won’t do it again.”

“I know you are,” Louis said, eyes softening a little, as if he understood what was going through Harry’s mind. “But we have to do this, and you know that. It’s not just my job to punish you for your infractions, but I do it because I _care_ for you.”

“All punishments that we administer are because we care for you, sweets,” Zayn said gently from the side where he had been watching with the other Doms. “Because we love you.”

Harry sniffled. “O–Okay,” he whispered, lips trembling. “I–I love you too.”

“There’s a good lad.” Louis wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

Harry tried to move, but it seemed like his feet were stuck to the ground, unwilling to budge. He gave Louis a helpless look, and the Dom seemed to understand.

“I know,” Louis soothed. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He pulled Harry’s arm firmly but not harshly, and the sub was relieved to find that he was able to take steps now. “It’s scary, but it needs to be done, and you know that.” Louis unbuttoned Harry’s pants, and then yanked down his pale pink panties. “Such a pretty arse,” the Dom murmured when Harry was situated over his knees. He ran a hand over it, making Harry shiver but gradually relax. “All ours, hm?”

“Yours,” Harry agreed shakily. He eyed the ruler with a gulp.

“I love you,” Louis told him, and Harry knew that he would never grow sick of hearing those words. “We all love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispered.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

And as soon as he uttered those words, Louis laid a sharp smack with the ruler on his sensitive bum. Harry squeaked and jerked forward slightly, the force of the smack already pretty great. “One, Sir. Thank you, Sir. May I have another?” he recited like he'd been taught to do.

“Such a good boy for remembering what to do,” Louis praised, and tapped the ruler on Harry's cheeks, almost as if with the intent of warning him. Before Harry could say anything or even take another breath, the ruler connected with his bum again, and he whimpered a little.

Louis began to scatter the spanks about, waiting as long as two minutes or as short as a second in between each hit. He landed the spanks on Harry's bum, of course, but also the area below the swell of his cheeks — just to really get his point across.

“Fifteen, Sir,” Harry cried out. “Thank you, Sir. May I have another?”

“No,” Louis said, confusing Harry. “You may not.”

Harry stilled, somewhat worried. Had he messed up? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't possibly bear disappointing his Doms any further. “W–What?” he stammered. “Did I—”

“You may not have another, because we're done,” Louis said softly, dropping the ruler on the ground. “We’re all done, princess.” He stroked Harry's curls. “You can get up now, baby, come on.”

Harry slowly sat up with the help of Louis and looked the Dom in the eye, his face crumbling a bit due to all the guilt that had been building up. “‘M sorry,” he cried, wiping his tears off his red cheeks. “Didn't mean to be bad. Don't like disappointing you.”

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, cuddling Harry on his lap and kissing his head sweetly. He cradled Harry like a baby, his hand on the back of Harry's head and stroking his curls. “I love you. You were so good, a very good boy during your spanking, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, voice cracking a bit.

“Your spanking is done for now, but you'll be receiving a spanking of fifteen swats with the hand every other night for a week. Is that understood?”

Harry gulped but nodded. He wanted to protest, but he knew this was fair. At least it wasn't going to be with the ruler again. “Yes, Sir,” he agreed quietly.

“Good boy, princess,” Louis praised and kissed the top of his head.

Harry then turned to the other Doms. “I love you,” he said, sniffling. “‘M sorry.”

“We love you too,” Niall said with a fond grin. “Thank you for being so good during the first part of your punishment.”

Harry froze. What? He was getting disciplined more? He should've known; just a spanking of fifteen swats was definitely not enough to fully discipline him for the large infraction he'd done — even if it was with the ruler. “I'm not done?” he whispered sadly, fiddling with his fingers.

Liam shook his head. “I'm sorry, Angel, but no, you're not. Do you think you can go stand in the corner for us?”

“Y–Yeah,” Harry said, standing from Louis’ lap slowly. “Yes, Sir,” he corrected himself before the Doms could.

“Good boy,” Zayn whispered and directed him to his usual corner in the living room. “Stand here and face the wall, no talking, no moving. Keep your hands behind your back, and don't touch your bum. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said with a nod.

“Good boy,” Zayn praised. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry answered, and Zayn grinned.

“Good. I love you. Be a good boy. Only fifteen minutes, yeah?” He kissed the top of Harry's head.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, then put his arms behind his back and crossed them obediently.

He tried not to fidget as he faced the wall, but it was difficult when he knew his Doms were so obviously watching him a few feet behind him. Of course he felt guilty like he always did when he was in the corner, which was to be expected, since the purpose of the punishment was to make him think about his actions.

 _Why did I have to do this?_ he thought miserably, biting his lip. _Why didn't I just ask them for permission?_

He hadn't realized how much his guilty thoughts had consumed his mind until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around, only to be met with a softly smiling Niall. “Your time’s up, Hazza,” he said, pulling Harry in for a hug and rubbing his back. “You were very good while you were in the corner. You didn't talk or move once.”

“Thank you,” Harry breathed, nuzzling into Niall’s chest. “Don't like the corner.”

“I know, but it wouldn’t be a punishment if you liked it, now would it?” Niall pointed out, though not unkindly. Harry shook his head, and Niall smiled fondly. “Let's go lie down on the couch, alright?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows but nodded, allowing Niall to lead him to the comfy couch. He lay down and rested his head on the soft pillow, the cushions feeling nice and calming him down a bit. His bum stung when it rubbed against the seat, but he adjusted himself so that wouldn't happen too much.

“Zaynie’s going to come in here and explain what's going to happen next, alright, baby?” Niall asked calmly, and the sub nodded minutely, worried he was going to receive more punishment now. What the blond Dom had just said didn't sound too ominous, but he didn't know what was going to happen for sure.

Zayn pulled something out and showed Harry. “Do you know what this is?”

Harry shook his head, and he eyed the tube suspiciously.

“Do you know what icy hot is?” Without waiting for the sub to reply, the Dom said, “It’s generally used for relieving muscle ache. Although, it will definitely hurt if you don’t have an ache. Do you have an ache, Harry?”

Harry blinked. “Uh,” he managed intelligently. “No?”

Zayn nodded. “Exactly,” he said, then uncapped the tube. “When you don’t have an ache, the icy hot will produce a burning sensation that feels cold at the same time. Have you ever had water right after you brushed your teeth, or after chewing mint gum?”

“Y–Yeah,” Harry said, not liking the direction this was going.

“Well, the sensation will feel a bit like that, except it will be on certain parts of your body — where I choose to administer it.”

“Oh,” Harry squeaked. “Okay …” he bit his lip.

Zayn stepped forward. “Colour?” he asked softly, still holding the tube in his hand.

“Green,” Harry whispered, eyeing the tube uncertainly. “Green,” he said firmly, wanting his Doms to know he was okay — that he trusted them.

The dark–haired Dom nodded, giving him a smile. “Good boy,” he praised, and leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Harry’s nose. “A very good, sweet boy.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, a small smile on his lips.

The other Doms all entered the room so they could be there for Harry during his punishment, and they had firm but sweet looks on their faces. Harry took a deep breath from where he lay on the couch, trying not to fidget. He was still naked from the waist–down, mind you.

“Take your shirt off,” Zayn ordered, and Harry sat up so he could do so. He folded it and set it to the side neatly, just like his Doms always wanted.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, and Harry’s breath hitched at the approval.

Zayn leaned down and tapped Harry's legs. “Can you open your legs for me, sweetheart?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but obeyed, opening his legs so his most private parts were on display. He couldn't help but wiggle, even though his Doms had seen all of him before. It was still a little humiliating.

He felt a hand reach up towards his chest and tweak one of his nipples, making him squeak and gasp. “Such cute little nipples,” Louis murmured, flicking the bud between his fingers. “So pretty.”

Harry blushed and squirmed, the feeling of his Doms’ hands on him making him excited. But this wasn't for pleasure — this was a punishment. And he had to remember that.

“Too bad we can't clamp them,” Niall said with a disappointed shake of his head. “We would love to be pleasuring you instead of punishing you.”

Harry whined, the thought of being clamped right now arousing him. He absolutely loved the nipple clamps, and he'd do anything for them to be on his sensitive nipples right now. “Please,” he murmured desperately.

Zayn shook his head. “Ah, ah, ah,” he said with a tut. “Your nipples won't be getting anything but icy hot today.”

Harry froze. “W-What?” he stammered. “O–On my—”

“Yes, on your nipples,” Liam said sternly from where he’d been watching.

“This is your punishment,” Zayn said, squeezing out a dollop of the icy hot onto his finger. “Are you allergic to anything?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Harry answered. “Not that I know of.”

“Good,” Zayn said, then leaned forward.

“I’m sorry,” Harry tried, tensing up in anticipation as Zayn pulled him closer. “I really am. I’m not going to do it again.” It wasn’t that he was trying to get out of a well–deserved punishment, it was just that he was really beginning to fear how bad the icy hot would sting.

“I know you won’t,” Zayn told him, voice softening when he saw how anxious Harry was. “This is to help you learn and grow as a submissive.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and shivered when Zayn applied the icy hot onto both of his nipples. It was a strange feeling, really. It was just cold, like someone had just placed ice cubes on his nipples or like when a cold spray of water hit him.

“Should I put it on the other two as well?” Zayn teased with a chuckle.

Harry huffed, but cracked a smile.

“How is it?”

“Cold,” Harry replied with a frown. “Kind of tingly. I’m green.”

Zayn made a satisfied sound. “Good. Then you can turn around.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but slowly spun around, blushing when he heard a whistle and a gentle stroke on his arse. “Pretty little thing,” Louis murmured appreciatively. “Bend forward a little.” He pushed lightly on the small of Harry’s back, holding him there.

“The icy hot is going on one more place,” Zayn said, and Harry immediately froze.

 _No. There’s no way they’d do that_ , Harry thought, stricken. The icy hot on his nipples was gradually beginning to sting more than tingle now. It would be burning sooner or later.

“O–On my b–bum?” Harry stammered unsurely. It would absolutely kill to have even more of a burning sensation on his already firey bum. He knew that would feel awful.

“No,” Zayn said, and Harry stilled. Where else would they put the substance?

“Oh,” Harry squeaked and wiggled his bum unintentionally. “Where's it going then?” he asked impatiently. He wanted to know!

“You’ll see sooner or later,” Zayn promised, and gave him a firm pat on his still ignited arse. “Lou, hold him in position, will ya?”

Harry gulped. That couldn’t be good.

He gasped when he felt Louis’ elbow rest on his back, holding him in place, and cold hands gripped his flaming cheeks and spread them.

“Noooo!” Harry exclaimed, trying to squirm away, knowing what would happen — or rather, he had just found out where exactly the icy hot would be going next.

“This is your punishment,” Louis reminded gently. “You’ve earned this. Don’t you agree?”

Harry could sense that Zayn’s finger was lingering right above his hole that was fluttering in anticipation and a whimper escaped his clamped lips.

“Harold, I’m waiting for a response.”

Before Harry could respond, he felt a cold, slightly slippery finger rub against his hole, and he arched his spine, trying to get away as far as possible. He knew how the icy hot felt now when some time had passed. The substance on his nipples was burning! He definitely did not want to feel the same sensations on his hole.

“Y–Yes, I understand,” Harry whimpered. “B–But—”

“Colour?”

“I’m green, b–but this is going to hurt!” Harry wailed as Zayn coated another layer of icy hot on his finger and rubbed it on his twitching hole. As if one layer hadn’t been bad enough, Harry grumbled inwardly.

“Yes, it will,” Louis agreed. “But this is your punishment.”

“I k–know,” Harry sniffled.

“You’re going to be okay, Angel,” Liam soothed, holding his hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. “It’ll all be over soon. Just the icy hot and we’ll be done with your punishment, and you’ll be our perfect, good boy again, won’t you?”

“Uh–huh,” Harry whimpered.

“You’re always our good boy.” Liam ran a hand over his messy, slightly sweaty curls. “Such a perfect, pretty little thing.” He kissed Harry on the lips.

“T–Thank you,” Harry whimpered, the feeling of the icy hot finally catching up with him. The Doms stood him up and lay him back down on the couch so he wouldn't have to hurt his nipples or hole too much.

“You'll be okay,” Zayn whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. “The burning sensation will dissipate after a while. You'll be okay. You can always colour if you need to, yeah? Remember that.”

“Yeah,” Harry said shakily, wiggling around on the couch. The sensation on his hole was far worse than the sensation on his nipples, though they both hurt a ton. His hole was stinging and burning like crazy, and so were his nipples — just slightly less.

He tried to reach a hand up and rub his nipples, but a hand grabbed his wrist. “Uh uh,” Louis scolded. “No touching. The sensation will go away when it goes away.”

“Sorry,” Harry whimpered, fidgeting again. He gave the Doms a desperate look, but they simply gazed back at him sympathetically. “How long will it be?” he asked with a whine, tears growing in his eyes.

“A while,” Zayn answered. “Maybe about thirty minutes to an hour. Would you like to do something to occupy yourself? We’re open to that, sweetheart,” he suggested, running a soothing hand along the length of Harry's torso.

“Y–Yeah,” he whispered, and Louis helped him sit up. He bit his lip in thought for a second, unsure of whether or not his Doms would think his proposal was crazy. “Could I m–maybe write an essay?” he asked slowly.

Liam raised a brow. “An essay?” he echoed.

Harry swallowed tentatively. “Yes, Sir. An essay,” he said. “I want to write an essay.” He shifted and winced at the pain on his nipples and hole. Sitting with the icy hot on was certainly awful for his hole, and his bum was stinging from his spankings still as well.

“An essay on what? Why do you want to write an essay?” Niall asked confusedly.

Before Harry could reply, Louis said, “An essay on your misbehaviour?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He licked his dry lips and waited for the Doms’ reactions.

The Doms smiled — their boy was becoming so much more eager to please. “That's a wonderful idea, Angel,” Liam praised and kissed Harry's cheek. “Such a good boy.”

Harry blushed but cringed at the burning sensations still taking over him. “Thank you.”

“Run along, then,” Niall dismissed him. “But no touching your bum, hole, or nipples, Harry!” he called after him in warning.

“Yes, Sir!” Harry called back and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down at the kitchen table, wincing at the pain in his bum and everywhere else, but he let it be a reminder of why he was writing this essay.

If it had been a while ago, he knew for sure that he would not have wanted to write an essay. He wasn’t sure what exact part of him had changed, but he just knew that he desperately wanted to please his Doms and show them that he could be a good boy.

He groaned quietly when he felt his hole twitch repeatedly as the icy hot began to burn more and more. “Oww,” he whimpered, but he knew that the consequence of touching his bum would make things even worse than they already were. He wanted to show them that he was obedient, not the other way around!

He ignored the pain in his hole and on his nipples to the best of his ability as he began writing furiously, scribbling his thoughts down. His emotions were all over the place, ranging from sad to hurt to upset to submissive to guilty, and he made sure to include all of them. After all, his Doms did always want to know how he was feeling.

His hand began to get sore after only a few minutes with how much he'd written, and he paused in between sentences to shake the muscles out. He made sure he talked about his eagerness to please, and how guilty he felt for what he did. He even included how he could try to fix the problem he caused, and he smiled to himself as he wrote that specific part. His Doms were going to be so proud of him.

By the time he'd gotten all his thoughts and ideas down, he'd written a two paged paper. By then, the icy hot’s intensity slowly decreased to a small tingling now. It stung a little, but it wasn’t the same burning as before.

“Soothes muscles, my arse,” Harry muttered under his breath as he set down the pen. “More like increases the muscle aches.” He stood up, wincing as the pressure was taken off of his red bum, and made to move into the living room where his Doms were waiting, chatting and sipping tea.

Harry immediately dropped to his knees in front of the Doms, and a small silence filled the room.

“Finished?” Louis hummed.

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Let’s hear it, then.”

“What I did today was not only disrespectful, it was also highly wrong,” Harry began, flushing when he heard how shaky his voice was. “I know that when I do something against the rules or your orders, it means that I’m not only being disobedient, but I’m also breaking the trust that’s growing between us.”

He paused, then continued when the Doms just gazed at him. Harry risked a glance up at the Doms and he thought he saw a small hint of approval in Louis’ eyes, and his confidence increased.

“I feel that my punishment today was completely fitting. My actions were wrong, not only because it’s against the rules — and the law, in this occasion — but because my actions reflect on your teachings. I know that I should do my best, especially in public, in behaving and being a good submissive, so that I can make you proud. But today, I acted in the complete opposite way of what I know I should’ve done. Like I said before, my punishment was well–deserved. I earned it. Thank you for providing me with structure.”

On and on he went, reading the words off of his two paged paper, and by the time he finished with the words, “It’s an honour to be your submissive. Thank you,” his knees ached — but it was a good ache. A warm feeling rushed through his veins when he realized how submissive he was being. He kind of liked it. No, he _really_ liked it.

There was a long, pause of silence, and Harry suddenly got shivers up his spine, wondering if his essay had been all wrong. He was about to apologize, when Niall reached out, tipping his chin up with a finger.

“No,” he said softly with a smile. “Thank _you_ , for giving us the pleasure of being able to be your Dominants. It’s a real honour.”

Harry blushed, not sure of what to say next. He hesitated, then whispered, “Is that it?”

The Doms broke into big smiles.

“You were a very good boy,” Zayn praised as he drew Harry into a hug. “Such a perfect, good boy.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a shy smile. He reached up and kissed Zayn. “I love you,” he whispered to all of the Doms.

“We love you too,” Niall murmured.

“How’s the icy hot?” Liam asked, sounding a little concerned.

“It’s gone now,” Harry assured. “Just a little tingling, but it’s not burning like before.”

“You have no idea how beautiful you looked, kneeling so pretty for us and saying those sweet words,” Louis murmured, pulling him into his lap, mindful of the sub’s sore bum.

Harry gasped when Louis gently pressed his lips to his neck, then sucked lightly. When he pulled back, there was a light hickey on his neck. It would be gone by tomorrow, but Harry didn’t mind. Wearing one of his Doms’ marks for even a second was a reward for him.

“Lean back, Harold,” Louis murmured. “Relax. You’re such a good boy.”

Harry let the tension in his body disappear. His head was on Louis’ shoulder as he sighed, at ease. “I think it’s beautiful,” he said softly, leaning back contentedly as Louis carded his fingers through his hair.

“What is, Angel?” Liam inquired, a smile playing on his lips.

“Being a submissive,” Harry responded, genuineness evident in his tone.

“Indeed,” Louis murmured. “It is indeed.”

And Harry believed that it truly was beautiful. There was so much more than just sex and whips and handcuffs, he thought to himself. It was an art to be a sub, or even a Dom.

For the first time, he wondered if being dropped into this world had been a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Ageplay, an accident (wetting the bed), pacifiers, diapers, jealous Harry, bratty Harry, cute Harry, innocent Harry, timeout, fluff! 
> 
> The text messages between Harry/Zayn and Harry/Liam can be found on our tumblr!   
> \---->https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad

The Doms were awakened by loud cries the next morning, coming from right next to them. Since they all slept in the same bed as Harry now, they were all snuggled together tightly, with their arms wrapped around one another and heads nuzzled into the crooks of each other's necks. 

Niall sat up abruptly, the other Doms slowly blinking their eyes awake. He turned to his left and saw a very distressed looking Harry, who was bawling his eyes out and kicking his legs. 

It had been awhile since Harry had been in his headspace, so Niall assumed he had slipped again. His cries were only that loud when he was little. 

“Baby,” he whispered, and reached a hand out to gently rub Harry's back. “What's wrong, little one?” His cries didn't sound just like they did when he was little — they were too intense for him to not be upset about something. 

“Wetttt!” Harry cried, and the Doms shared a look. “Icky! Don't like,” he wailed. 

“Oh, sweetheart, it's okay,” Zayn cooed. “We’re not mad. Do you want a bath? We need to clean you up.” He smoothed back Harry's curls. 

The little nodded silently, his cries quieting at the prospect of getting clean again. He sniffled and reached his arms out to be picked up. 

Liam laughed and scooped the boy up, not caring about how dirty he was getting. He had to change for work soon, anyway. Which reminded him … who was going to take care of Harry? 

Pushing the thought away for now, the brown-eyed Dom stripped Harry of his pyjamas and gently set him in the tub. “Does that feel nice, Angel?” he asked, wading a hand through the warm water. “Do you want some toys?” 

Harry nodded and wiped his nose. “Wan’ boaties, pwease,” he said and blinked innocently at the Dom, making Liam chuckle fondly. 

“Of course, baby.” He gave Harry his toys and watched with happiness as the little squealed and played in the bath, all traces of distress gone. 

It was odd, really, Liam thought. Harry didn’t usually just fall into headspace without a good reason. Asking the sub himself probably wasn’t an option either, he mused as he watched Harry giggling when the boat sank under.

“Daddy, look!” Harry smacked his hands straight down onto the water.

Liam winced as the water dangerously sploshed near the edge of the tub. “Hey, let’s be a little more careful now, yeah?” he said kindly. “We don’t want to make a huge mess.”

Harry nodded, eyes innocently wide, as he saved his boat from submerging for any longer. “Sowwy, Daddy,” he said.

Liam chuckled and booped his nose. “It’s alright, Angel.” He cooed when Harry scrunched his face up cutely. He picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted a dollop of it onto his hand. “Let’s wash your hair now, little one.”

“Nooo,” Harry whined, sticking a wet finger into his mouth with a pout. “Wanna pway more.”

“I know,” Liam soothed as he gently scrubbed Harry’s curls, grimacing at the knots. Honestly, the boy should comb his hair more often! “But Daddy and everyone else has to go to work, darling. We only have so much time in the bath.”

“Meanie,” Harry pouted, but Liam didn’t comment on it, figuring that nothing he said would be able to satisfy the little.

“Head back, please,” he requested. “Close your eyes.” He rinsed the boy’s hair from the shampoo and made quick work of washing his body, tickling Harry and smiling at his giggles.

He carried Harry back into the bedroom, where everyone was getting dressed and ready. “What do you want to wear, little one?” Liam asked and kissed his cheek. 

Harry simply shrugged and stuck a finger into his mouth again, making Liam grimace. He took him to the nursery and opened the dresser full of onesies, where he picked one that had trains on it. “You'll look so adorable in this, baby!” Liam exclaimed, trying to get Harry excited. 

“Trains!” Harry squealed around his finger, and Liam nodded happily. 

He laid him on the changing table and helped get him dressed in a diaper and onesie, and he tickled Harry's tummy when he was done. “Comfortable, Angel?” he asked as he lifted him back onto his hip. 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Harry said and looked around the room absentmindedly. “Paci?”

The Dom nodded and retrieved the boy’s favourite dummy from the cabinet. He popped it into Harry's mouth and grinned at the satisfied noise he made as he began to suck instantly. 

“Any idea who can watch him today?” Liam asked when they got back to the bedroom. “I really can't miss another day of work,” he added. 

Zayn grimaced. “Ash is out today, so I have to go,” he said. 

“My day is packed full of patients; I can't stay. Though I wish I could,” Louis sighed wistfully. 

Niall sighed. “Can't leave the troublemakers without anyone to care for them,” he said. “Maybe he could just go with one of us? Lou?” 

Louis blinked for a second, then shrugged indifferently. “I don't mind. I mean, how hard could it be? I'll find a way to keep him occupied.” He ruffled Harry's curls. 

“Goin’ to work wif Dada!” Harry exclaimed, his paci in his hand. 

“Yes, you are, princess,” Louis said and tickled Harry's tummy. “You're coming with Dada to the hospital!”

Harry suddenly froze, as if he forgot Louis worked at the hospital. “Needles?”

Louis chuckled amusedly. “No needles, baby. You're not sick.”

The little simply nodded and stuck his paci back in his mouth with a hum as he allowed Louis to take him from Liam's arms so they could go. 

“Dada, I wanna drive!” Harry exclaimed to Louis, voice slightly muffled from the paci in his mouth as the Dom carried him down the stairs. “Bye!” he yelled to the others, making Louis wince.

“Harry, you just yelled in my ear,” Louis scolded. “Inside voice, please.”

“But we’re outside now,” Harry said, looking genuinely confused.

Louis just chuckled. “Please be quiet when we’re inside the house, then.”

“I will, Dada,” Harry promised earnestly. He made a sound of dissatisfaction when he was strapped into the back seat of the car, the seat belt on child lock just in case. “I wanted to drive,” he pouted.

Louis smiled and tapped his nose. “Maybe next time, yeah?” he suggested, though he knew that it would  _ not  _ be a good idea for Harry to try driving when he was in little headspace.  

Throughout their whole drive to the hospital, Harry looked out the window and asked Louis what nearly every object he saw was. It was cute at first, until Harry asked him what grass was for the tenth time, and Louis got a little frustrated. 

“It's grass, baby, it's just … it grows on the ground, okay?” he tried to explain again. “Can Dada concentrate on the road now?” 

Harry nodded vigorously, sucking on his paci. “Sowwy, Dada,” he pouted. “Didn't know.”

“That's okay,” Louis said as he turned into the hospital parking lot. “Can you wait patiently for me to get you out?” he asked before turning off the car. 

Harry nodded and watched as Louis grabbed his things and shut his own door. He came around to the back of the car and opened Harry’s door with a smile. “Dada!” Harry exclaimed and kicked his feet. 

Louis chuckled and unbuckled the boy, carefully balancing him on his hip while he also carried all his necessities. “You have to be quiet inside, okay? Remember what Dada told you about inside voices?” 

“Mhm,” Harry hummed around his paci and waved to a woman who was exiting the building the same time they were entering. 

“Good boy,” Louis said and kissed his cheek. He carried Harry through a few halls and to the elevator, where they met a few of the other doctors in Louis’ practice. 

Harry eyed them carefully, while the men laughed fondly. “Who's this?” one of them asked with a grin. 

“This is Harry, my submissive,” Louis said and kissed Harry's cheek. “He's a little boy right now, though. Aren't you, Hazzy? Dada’s little boy?” he asked sweetly and bounced him on his hip. 

Harry nodded and pulled his paci out of his mouth. “Dada!” he exclaimed and kissed the Dom’s cheek. The other people on the elevator laughed at his cuteness, and Harry smiled bashfully at them. 

“He’s adorable,” they all cooed.

“I know,” Louis replied with a grin. “I’m lucky to have him.”

The elevator dinged and Louis and Harry got out of it. Harry waved goodbye to the other people, then wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and said, “Dada. I want to have Lucky Charms cereal for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Of course, babes,” Louis responded. “We’re at Dada’s office now.”

“Can I get down?” Harry asked immediately, wiggling his feet. “Pwease?” He let out a small squeal when Louis put him down, but quieted immediately when Louis hushed him. “Sowwy,” he whispered.

“That’s alright,” Louis assured. “Why don’t you have a seat here, darling?” He gestured to one of the chairs on the side, usually where the patient’s Dom, sub, or anyone else waited.

Harry frowned. “Not sick,” he said, slowly seating himself and tensing as if he thought Louis would approach him immediately with a needle.

Louis laughed. “I know, babes,” he chuckled. “Just thought you might want to sit while my first patient comes in.”

“Oh.” Harry suckled a little on his paci, looking thoughtful, then pulled it out. “Dada, who’s your first patience?”

“Patient,” Louis corrected kindly. “Let me check.” He flipped through the files, and broke into a fond smile. “I’m sure you’ll like him. Maybe you’ll become friends with him. His name’s Aaron. Do you — do you remember him?” He approached the topic cautiously, wondering if Harry would have memories of meeting the little boy before.

Harry gasped and nodded. “Yes, Dada! Yes!” he exclaimed and jumped up and down. “Wanna see Aaron!” 

Louis laughed, relieved Harry remembered. “I'm glad you're excited, little one,” he said fondly. “I bet he’ll be happy to see you too!” 

Harry giggled and popped his paci back in his mouth. He didn't want to sit on the chair and wait, since he was far too excited for that. So he got up and tried to maneuver himself onto Louis’ lap, where the man was working on his computer. “Dada,” he whispered, poking the man’s cheek. 

“Hi, little one,” the Dom whispered back fondly. “Dada would love to sit with you, but Aaron will be here any minute. Do you think you could sit quietly in your spot for Dada?” 

Harry pouted but nodded, not wanting to disappoint his Dada. He crawled back over to his seat and plopped his bum back down with an exaggerated sigh. “Bored,” he whined. 

Loud raised an eyebrow. “Harry, we just got here,” he said. “Please don't start whining yet. I'm sure you'll have fun with Aaron, though you still have to let me treat him, yeah?”

“Treat?!” Harry gasped. “Harry wants a treat too!” 

The Dom laughed loudly and shook his head. “Not that kind of treat, little one,” he said and tickled Harry's tummy. 

The little pouted but didn't say anything else on the matter. He did squeal, however, when there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Aaron and his daddy, Elijah. 

“Inside voice,” Louis reminded Harry gently, and went to attend to the couple. 

Aaron was resting on his daddy’s hip with his thumb in his mouth, and he sniffled quietly. “Hi, Doctor Tommo,” he said when Elijah nudged him gently. 

“Hello, little one!” Louis greeted immediately with a chuckle. “Got yourself sick again?”

“His cough has just been getting a little worse,” Elijah answered for the little, bouncing him lightly on his hip. “And he’s been much more fussy lately.”

“Aww, have you been a fussy little one?” Louis cooed.

Harry frowned, not liking the tone Louis was using with the other boy. That special voice should be reserved for just him! He averted his eyes shyly when Elijah glanced at him.

“You brought your own little one?”

“Yes, I did.” Louis smiled. “He woke up this morning in his headspace, and we couldn’t exactly stay home to care for him since it’s a weekday. So here he is! Say hello, Harry!”

“Hi,” Harry said shyly, biting his lip. He remembered seeing Elijah and Aaron before. A small part of his mind remembered it.

“Aaron, you wanna say hi?” Elijah cooed, smiling.

Aaron just stuck his bottom lip out and said sadly, “Doctor Tommo, I don’t feel good.”

“I know, sweetheart. Let’s see what the problem is.”

Harry frowned, not liking this one bit. He wanted his Dada’s attention on himself, not on stupid Aaron! Aaron was a poohead, stealing all of the attention he usually got for himself! He reached out and tugged Louis’ arm. “Dada, I’m thirsty,” he whined.  _ Pay attention to me!  _

“I’m sorry, babes, I’ll get you some water when we’re done with little Aaron here, yeah?” Louis said gently. 

Harry sulked and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did he have to wait until he was done with Aaron? He was Louis’ baby, and Aaron was not! So why was  _ Aaron  _ getting such special treatment? 

“But Dada,” Harry whined. “I'm reallyyyy thirsty. I'm going to dieeee!” he exclaimed. 

Louis and Elijah cracked fond smiles, but the Dom still shook his head. “You're not going to die, babes. Dada will get you some water in a minute.” 

Harry huffed as his Dada returned his attention to Aaron and Elijah, completely ignoring him. “Meanie,” he mumbled under his breath and watched as Louis eyed him sternly. 

“Daddy!” Aaron exclaimed, clutching his tummy. “Tum tum hurts!” 

Elijah cooed, reaching a hand out and rubbing his baby's tummy. “Doctor Tomlinson will help with that very soon, okay? Can you be my brave boy until then?”

Aaron nodded minutely, looking absolutely miserable. 

_ Ha _ , Harry thought smugly.  _ You deserve it for stealing my Dada.  _ He stuck his tongue out at the boy when Louis had his back turned to fetch some medicine, and thankfully no one noticed. 

Just to spite him, Harry had an idea. He clutched his stomach just like Aaron had, and whined, “Dadaaaa! My tummy hurts too!” He pretended to act sick. 

Louis turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Where, baby?” he asked, opening a package of medicine and squirting it into a dropper for Aaron. “You're not lying, are you? Does your tummy really hurt?” 

Harry nodded minutely, letting out a dramatic groan. “Hurts!” he repeated. 

Louis hummed, administering the medicine into a squirming Aaron’s mouth. “Good job,” he praised, then turned back to Harry. “I'm sure it does. If your tummy hurts, you won't mind taking this medicine, yeah?” He quirked a brow. 

The little’s eyes widened. No, he did  _ not  _ want medicine! He just wanted his Dada’s attention! Why was that so hard to understand? “No! Don't want!” 

“Alright, then,” Louis concluded, putting the medicine away. “Don't lie to Dada, please.”

Harry grumbled in his seat. This was definitely  _ not  _ how he imagined seeing Aaron would go. Aaron was being a selfish meanie! 

He crossed his arms, glaring even more when Louis purposefully paid him no mind. The Dom was just having boring grown–up talks with Elijah now.

“How’s the nebulizer been helping him?” Louis asked as he took Aaron’s temperature.

“It hasn’t been increasing his cough, but it’s not really decreasing it either,” Elijah responded, looking a little worried when Louis frowned at the thermometer.

“Neb’lizer is very yucky,” Aaron informed Louis. “Don’t wike it.”

“And I don’t wike you,” Harry muttered grumpily under his breath. No one but Aaron seemed to hear, the other little sticking his tongue out at him.

“Hey!” Elijah rebuked sharply, pinching his thigh none too gently. “Don’t be rude.”

Harry smirked, but it was quickly wiped off of his face when Louis’ eyebrows shot up and he gave the sub a warning look. Harry pretended not to see the Dom’s disapproving expression.

“He’s running a slight fever, but it’ll go away with some medicine. I can give you some additional medicine for him to take along with the nebulizer,” Louis told Elijah. “But you’ll have to come with me to sign some paperwork and fill out a form.”

“Alright,” Elijah agreed. He wagged a finger at Aaron and said sternly, “Behave.”

“I will, Daddy,” the boy promised.

“You as well, Harry,” Louis said sternly. “We’ll only be gone for a minute. Will you both be good little lads and stay inside the room?”

“Yeah, Dada, we will,” Harry said, nodding. If Dada and Elijah went out for a moment, then he could give Aaron a piece of his mind and express his irritation with the other little for trying to steal his Dada!

“We’ll be closing the door after us,” Louis continued. “Do not step out of this office, Harry, or I’ll make sure that you’re very sorry for doing so.”

“I won’t, Dada!” Harry said with an exasperated tone. “‘M a good boy.”

“I know you are,” Louis agreed. “Keep showing me how much of a good boy you are.” He closed the door behind them, leaving Harry and Elijah alone in the room. 

Harry immediately took his plan into action. “I don't wike you,” he said with finality in his tone. 

Aaron gasped, looking highly offended. “Well, I don't wike you either!” he rebuked sharply, holding his head up high. 

“You're stealing my Dada!” Harry said distastefully. “He's mine — not yours!” 

“No, I wasn't!” Aaron gaped. “I wasn't!” 

“Uh–huh!” Harry gritted back. “You were! It not nice!”

“Nuh–uh!” the other little bit back angrily. 

“Meanie!” Harry nearly shouted, his paci falling out of his mouth. “You meanie!”

“Not tryin’ to be meanie!” Aaron said with a choked sob and a stuffy sniffle. “‘M not a meanie, you are!”

“I’ll hit you!” Harry shrieked, unable to contain his anger. “He’s my Dada, not yours, so don’t touch him or I’ll hit you!”

“Harry Edward Styles!”

Harry jumped when he saw two very shocked looking daddies standing at the door.

“You’re being terribly rude!” Louis exclaimed, walking forward briskly. 

Harry shrank back in his seat. “No,” he pouted. “I not bad, or rude. A–Aaron is meanie!” His bottom lip wobbled as he pointed a finger at the other boy accusingly. 

“We don't call others mean names,” Louis chastised, picking Harry up by his armpits and setting him on his hip. “Why were you being mean to Aaron, hmm?”

“He was stealin’ you, Dada! You my Dada; not his!” Harry harrumphed, crossing his arms and glaring across the room at Aaron. 

Elijah had picked Aaron up as well and was talking to him quietly, more than likely reprimanding him for what he'd done as well. 

“I know I'm not Aaron’s Dada,” Louis assured. “I'm only your Dada. But even if you thought I was paying too much attention to Aaron, being mean to him was not the right thing to do. Understand, babes?” he scolded lightly, setting Harry down in the corner of his office. 

“Yeah, Dada,” Harry said with a sniffle. “Jus’ got jealous.” He pouted. 

Louis smiled fondly. “And I understand that, princess, but Dada was just doing his job. Aaron wasn't trying to take me away from you, alright?” 

Harry nodded sadly, wiping his nose. “‘Kay, Dada,” he whispered. “Sowwy.” 

“Alright, princess,” Louis whispered and smoothed back Harry's curls. “Can you sit here for ten minutes and think about what you did? Dada is going to finish up with Aaron’s Daddy, and then you'll apologize to Aaron. Okay?” 

“Yeah, Dada,” Harry agreed, leaving up to give Louis a kiss on his cheek. “Harry will be good.” 

“I know you will be,” Louis said with a smile, then went to attend to Elijah. “I'm so sorry about him. He's normally so well–behaved,” he immediately apologized. 

Elijah smiled. “It's quite alright. I know how littles can be, of course. It's very easy for them to get jealous,” he assured, then patted Aaron’s bum. “Isn't that right, baby?” he asked the boy. 

“Mhm, Daddy,” Aaron said around his thumb. “‘M sowwy for bein’ meanie with Harry.” 

“I'm sorry, too!” Harry cried from timeout, sniffling loudly. “Sowwy for bein’ meanie! Didn't mean it!” 

Louis chuckled, going over and picking Harry up from timeout. “Thank you for apologizing, princess,” he praised. He didn't have the heart to scold Harry for speaking during timeout. He was apologizing, and he did only have three minutes left, after all. 

“So I'll try this new medicine with him and we'll see how it works,” Elijah concluded, bouncing Aaron on his hip. “Thank you, Dr. Tomlinson. Can you say thank you, Aaron?” 

“T’ank you, Dr. Tommo,” Aaron exclaimed. “Bye bye, Harry!” 

“Bye, Aaron!” Harry said, all traces of his tears gone. It was amazing how fast littles got over their internal predicaments, Louis mused. 

Louis shut the door to his office after they left, and he placed a big kiss on Harry's forehead. “You were a good boy, for the most part, during their visit,” he praised. “Dada doesn't have to see another patient for ten more minutes. What do you want to do while we wait and while I'm busy, babes?”  

Harry hummed in thought. “C’n I colour?” he asked, taking his paci Louis offered him and sticking it in his mouth. 

“Of course,” Louis agreed with a smile, rummaging through his desk drawers and pulling out some blank paper and crayons for Harry. “Try not to make too much of a mess, alright? Be very careful, princess.” 

“Yes, Dada! Harry will be a neat boy!” Harry exclaimed, jumping down from his chair excitedly. 

Louis laughed and ruffled his curls. “Careful,” he warned, shaking his head fondly. 

The little immediately got to work, sitting his diapered bum on the alphabet carpet in Louis’ office and dumping all the crayons from the box out onto the floor. It made a loud sound, and he squealed. “Colours!”

Louis chuckled from his desk, where he was filling out paperwork for his next patient, who was a new submissive. 

“Harry is going to draw me and my daddies!” the little was talking to himself, picking up his favourite colours to use. “Harry has curly hair, so I need swirls,” he narrated, scribbling brown swirls on top of a stick figure's head. “And daddies have straight hair!” he announced, drawing random lines on top of the other stick figures’ heads. 

There was a knock at the door, and Louis immediately stood up to answer it. “Be good while I'm with my patient, okay, baby? Just keep colouring,” he told the boy quietly, who nodded enthusiastically. 

While Louis checked his patient’s vitals and talked to them, Harry continued to work on his drawing just as his Dada had told him to do. He personally thought it looked beautiful — like a masterpiece! This surely could go in a museum! 

“Dada! Look!” he exclaimed, standing up and holding his drawing out for his Dada to see. In his infantile state, he completely disregarded the fact that others were in the room with them — the thirteen–year–old patient and her parents. 

Louis apologized for his disruption, but the patient’s parents waved him off. “He's adorable,” they assured, making Harry grin. 

“Your drawing is great, baby!” Louis praised, kneeling down to Harry's height. “How about you draw another picture while Dada works? We can put them both on the fridge at home!”

Harry nodded with a gasp. “Yes, please, Dada!” he exclaimed. “Harry will go draw another picture now!”

“Good boy,” Louis praised, and Harry scampered off back to his spot on the floor.

The little heard Louis’ patient ask a question about what it felt like to be little, but he was too excited about his artwork to pay too much attention. There were so many pretty colours, and his daddies would love them so much in his drawings! 

He was just about to let his crayon hit the paper before something caught his eye. 

On top of Dada’s desk sat a shiny, black object. It was small and rectangular shaped, and it had lots of exciting looking buttons in front of it and on the sides. How exciting! 

He looked to his right to see what his Dada was doing, and he found the man to be busy discussing something with his patient’s parents. Taking this wonderful open opportunity, the little left his drawing space and slowly crawled across the floor to his Dada’s desk. It turns out he underestimated the desk’s height, because he would have to stand to reach the shiny object! 

The little bit his lip thoughtfully. Hopefully Dada wouldn't notice. 

Quickly, Harry stood up on slightly shaky legs and snatched the object off his Dada’s desk. Before anyone could notice, he crawled under the desk and ducked, making sure he was hidden well. 

His plan had worked!

With a giggle, the little pressed the home button on the phone and the screen lit up, causing him to squint his eyes from the brightness under the dark desk. The lock screen had a selfie Louis had taken with Harry in the bath when he was little, and the boy had to refrain from kicking his feet in excitement at that. His Dada made a picture of them appear on his phone! How could he do that? He must have magical powers!

Harry now recognized the object as his Dada’s phone, because he did use his own when he wasn't little. Pressing the home button again, the password came up. 

Hmm. What would his Dada set his password to? Without much thought, the little typed in 0102, his birthday, and it worked, which made him smile with pride. His Dada sure did love him a lot if he made his password his birthday!

The phone opened up to some text messages, the last one being to Zayn. How cool — he could talk to his Baba, and he isn't even here! 

Feeling excited, the little quickly typed out a message. 

_ ‘Babaaaaaa!’  _ he wrote and immediately hit send. 

A reply came almost instantly. 

_ ‘Harry?’  _ it read, making him giggle. Baba knew it was him!

_ ‘Yeah Baba! :) :) :) :)’  _ he replied excitedly. 

The next message made him freeze for a moment, however. 

_ ‘Why are you on Louis’ phone? You know you're not supposed to be.’  _

Harry frowned. Did Dada really not want him on his phone? He was just talking to Baba — there shouldn't be anything wrong with that! 

_ ‘Harry's boreddddd tho :(‘ _

_ ‘Very very boreddddd’  _

He sent the messages and then peeked his head out from under the desk. Louis was still talking to his patient and her parents, and it seemed that the girl was in obvious distress. His Dada would be busy for awhile. 

_ ‘Babes, it’s only been an hour since you and Louis left the house’  _ was the reply.

Harry frowned. Was his Baba not happy with him? Didn’t his Baba love talking to him? He bit his lip, wondering if what he was doing really was wrong.

_ ‘Feels like long time :(‘  _ he replied with a pout.

Again, Baba questioned him.  _ ‘Where’s Louis? Does he know you’re on his phone?’ _

Harry’s frown grew. He couldn’t believe Baba was being like this!  _ ‘No Baba. But he said Harry could so it’s okay.’  _ And he made sure to add some nice emojis, because those were pretty and he liked pretty things.

_ ‘Mhm. Did he mean you could watch Disney on your phone, or did he mean you could go around texting people? _ ’ And there Baba went again, suspecting that Harry was being naughty! Although, he kinda was … he had just lied to Baba about being allowed to use Dada’s phone. Did that mean he would have to have icky fish oil? He hated fish oil! “Fis’ oil is worse than avocado,” he muttered to himself.

“Harry?”

Harry froze at Louis’ call. Oh no! He wouldn’t get in trouble, would he?

“Harry, where are you?”

Harry nibbled on his lip, unsure of what to say.

“Harry, come out right now.” And oh, no, because Dada sounded really stern! “I’m so sorry about the interruption again,” he heard Louis sigh to his patients. “I told him not to be disruptive.”

“I … I’m here, Dada,” Harry squeaked. “Under the desk.”

“What are you doing?”

“Uh …” Harry bit his lip. “Colouring in a secret hideout?” he offered, and desperately prayed that his Dada would believe him. Thankfully, it worked, for Louis just told him to be careful. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

_ ‘No know!’  _ he texted back.  _ ‘Dada did not say, Baba. Promise.’  _ And he added some more cute drawings — emojis — to the text because they were pretty and cute to look at. 

Baba’s reply came almost immediately:  _ ‘Okay, sweets. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. You wouldn’t want yucky fish oil, right?’ _

Harry gasped quietly. No, he most definitely did  _ not  _ want fish oil! 

_ ‘No Baba! And Harry won’t because Harry didn’t lie. _ ’

And he had just lied again, but hopefully no one would find out. 

_ ‘It was very nice to talk with you, sweets. But could you please pass the phone to Dada? I'm sure you're not supposed to be texting people at all in the first place. I'm gonna have to tell Dada what happened,’  _ the next text read. 

Harry's eyes immediately filled up with tears. No, Baba couldn't tell Dada that he had taken his phone and lied about what he was doing! He would be in so much trouble! How did Baba even know he had told a fib in the first place?

Frantically, the little replied,  _ ‘Noooo please don't Baba! Harry did nothing wrong :( Just wanted to talk to Baba.’  _

Hopefully his blatant cuteness would affect Baba so much that he wouldn't tell Dada? Or give him icky fish oil? He didn't understand why Baba was being so mean! He was normally one of his favourite daddies! 

_ ‘I love talking with you as well, sweets, but you know that you're not supposed to text people without Dada’s permission. Especially since it’s on his phone,’  _ the Dom replied. 

The text made Harry want to stomp and shout from frustration and sadness, and so, being in the young mindset he was, he did exactly that. 

But his noises did  _ not  _ go unnoticed by Louis, of course, and Harry regretted his decision to pout so noisily immediately. 

“Harry,” Louis said, sounding much more stern this time. “You are being much too loud. Come out from under the desk.” 

The little heard his Dada give his clients yet another murmured apology, and he shrank bank. He didn't want Dada to scold him in front of the strangers! That would be so embarrassing! 

“Now, Harry. I mean it,” Louis’ voice grew even more stern. 

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, the little slowly showed himself from his hiding place. He scooted on his bum out into the open area of the room, and then he crawled onto the carpet. He couldn't help but sniffle sadly — this was such a terrible situation! 

“Harry,” Louis said with an exasperated sigh, “why in the world do you have Dada’s phone? I thought you were colouring?” He put his hands on his hips. 

“Was colouring, Dada! Was!” Harry insisted indignantly. 

Louis shook his head. “Yes, you  _ were,  _ but then you decided to steal Dada’s phone. Give me the phone, please.” He held out his hands for the device. 

The little whined, clutching the phone to his chest. “But … didn't get to say bye bye and wuv you to Baba,” Harry whimpered, making the patient and her parents coo.  _ See, Dada,  _ Harry thought,  _ they're not annoyed! Why are you getting me in trouble? _

“You may speak to Baba at home. Now, give me the phone, little boy.” 

“Nooo,” Harry cried, crawling away from his Dada with the device. “Want.”

“Alright,” Louis gave in with a sigh. “Text Baba goodbye, and then I'll be taking back my phone. And  _ only  _ text Baba, don't do anything else,” he ordered sternly.

Harry sniffled and turned his back to show his Dada how mad he was for making him look naughty in front of strangers, although he did hear them coo once more.

He texted back,  _ ‘Sorry Baba :( I love you’ _

He couldn’t help but giggle to himself when the reply came.

_ ‘I love you too sweets <3 <3’ _

He clicked out of the chat and was about to turn the phone off when another chat caught his attention, labeled ‘Liam :p’ and he knew that Daddy would not make him return the phone to Dada! 

Harry glanced over his shoulder cautiously and was satisfied to find that Louis was busy explaining something to his patients. He knew that he could stall for a few more minutes, and he really wanted to use the cute pictures called emojis again, so he clicked into Liam’s chat.

_ ‘Daddyyyyy!’  _ he typed, then sent a stream of cute emojis. They were really pretty — the fruit ones were his favourite.

Harry was satisfied to sit there and talk to his Daddy, when suddenly, Daddy told him exactly what Baba had said! He gaped at the screen in astonishment and he helplessly ended the conversation. He pouted, not wanting to give the phone back. Colouring was fun, but this was much more entertaining! 

However, his enjoyment didn’t last long, because his Dada decided to be a meanie again and confront him.

“Harry? You’re taking an awfully long time to say goodbye to Baba.” 

Harry froze, and he knew that by his Dada’s tone he meant business. “Um,” he squeaked. “Took a long time finding the letters?” he offered, biting his lips.

“Harry,” Louis began sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Didn’t you tell me you would behave when we left the house?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open indignantly. “Dada!” he exclaimed. “‘M good! I’m a good boy. You … Dada’s being a meanie!” he accused.

“Sorry again,” Louis apologized to his patients, who waved the apology off nicely. “Let's go sit in the naughty chair while Dada finishes up with his work,” the Dom offered sternly, walking over to Harry. He picked him up by his armpits, making the little squeak and clutch the phone even tighter to his chest. 

“Dada!” Harry whined once the Dom had set his bum in the chair in the corner of the room. “You bein’ meanie! Didn't do nothing wrong!” 

“We don't call Dada mean names,” Louis chastised. “Give Dada his phone, please.” He held out his hand expectantly. 

Harry hesitated for a moment, until Louis raised his eyebrows intimidatingly. “Fine,” he huffed, placing the phone in his Dada’s hand. “You meanie.” 

“That's enough with the name calling,” Louis said firmly. “Sit here quietly until Dada comes to get you, little boy. Don't make a sound or move.” 

The little immediately began to cry, his sobs making his body shake with distress. He reached his hands up to wipe his eyes multiple times, but the tears kept returning. 

“He's so cute,” Louis’ patient cooed. “Poor thing. He's so upset.” 

Louis smiled softly. “He is indeed very cute, but he has to learn his lesson. I can't just let him be naughty and not give him some type of incentive.” 

The Dom’s words caused the little to whine even louder, now fearing he would get punished even further than the stupid naughty chair. How could Dada do this to him? He was just in a loving mood and wanted to tell his other daddies that! There was nothing wrong with that! 

Harry was forced to sit in the boring, stupid naughty chair for ten more minutes, until Louis was finished with his patients. And even then, the daddy took his time in collecting his paperwork and filling out forms on the computer, making Harry even more upset and frustrated. 

“Why is Dada such a poohead?” he muttered to himself, although it did not go unnoticed by Louis. 

“That's enough with the mean words, Harry. Dada is going to put a stop to that naughty mouth of yours if you don't stop it yourself,” he threatened from his desk. 

Harry gaped. “You such a  _ meanie _ ! That not nice!” he screeched, even more tears falling. 

The chair was suddenly turned around abruptly, making Harry squeak in surprise. He came face to face with the stern face of his Dada, bright blue eyes staring deep into his own eyes. “Harry, what did Dada  _ just  _ say about calling him mean names?” 

“Nothing,” Harry mumbled, sniffling. 

Louis smacked his thigh lightly, using just enough force to gain his attention — not actually hurt him.  “What did Dada say?” he repeated more firmly. 

“Not to call Dada mean names,” Harry whined, rubbing the spot where he'd been smacked. 

“That's right,” Louis nodded. “And what did you still continue to do? Despite what Dada instructed you?”

“Call Dada mean names,” Harry mumbled indignantly. “Sowwy,” he added for good measure. “Didn't mean it.”

Louis grabbed Harry's hand in his and rubbed his knuckles soothingly. “I know you're sorry, but you still need to be punished. Little boys are never allowed to be mean to their daddies, understand?”

“Yeah, Dada,” Harry whimpered, wiping his nose with a sniffle. “Still sowwy, though.” 

“Thank you, baby,” Louis whispered, kissing his nose. “What's your colour, baby? Do you know?” 

“Green,” Harry sniffled, a hiccup escaping his lips. 

“Good job,” Louis praised with a smile. He stood up and went to his desk, where he opened a drawer. The little watched curiously as the man pulled out a bag of what looked like candies, and he suddenly got excited. His Dada was going to give him candy! Even though he was upset with him! 

Louis pulled one piece of hard candy out of the bag and unwrapped it. He approached Harry, who now had a smile on his face and couldn't help but jump up and down in his seat. “Candy! Candy!” he cheered, reaching out for the treat. 

The Dom chuckled. “Yes, it’s candy,” he affirmed with a nod. He kneeled down in front of the little, and eyed him sternly. “This is a special type of candy, though, yeah? Dada is going to put it in your mouth, and you need to hold it on your tongue. Do not bite it or move it around in your mouth, understand, baby?” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded with a frown. It was candy, so it had to be good! Dada wouldn't dare give him nasty tasting sweets! 

“Tongue out,” Louis told him.

Harry stuck his tongue out, much more cheerful at the prospect of getting a treat, even though he may or may not have been a little naughty.

“No moving or biting it,” Louis reminded him before he lightly placed the candy onto Harry’s tongue.

Harry drew it into his mouth, humming happily. His Dada had just given him candy! Maybe acting a little pouty and naughty would get him candies often …

Then he froze.

“Dada,” he whined softly. “Icky.”

Louis just put the pack of candies into the drawer again and sat down at his desk again.

Harry made a face. The candy was extremely sour, making him salivate. This wasn’t fair! Dada couldn’t do this to him! Candy was supposed to be yummy! He peeked a glance at his Dada before shifting it a little in his mouth.

However, it seemed that the Dom’s eyes were sharper than expected. “Harry!” Louis said sharply. “What did I say?”

Harry sniffled, not wanting to talk. He didn’t want to accidentally drool. He considered swallowing the candy, but he figured that it was too risky — it might get him into even more trouble than he already was in.

The candy slowly melted in his mouth at a very slow pace. Minutes stretched into hours to Harry, and he just wanted to go home and take a nap. He was just so exhausted. 

“Did you finish your candy?” Louis asked, crouching down in front of him so that he could be eye-level with the lad who was seated on the ‘naughty chair.’

“Uh-huh,” Harry sniffed. “Done, Dada.” He even stuck his tongue out for proof, feeling fully repentant. 

“Do you know what you did to earn that?” Louis said, tone still soft in that slightly patronizing tone. 

“Called Dada mean names, and I lied.” Harry rubbed his eye with a fisted hand, and Louis smiled softly. “Won’t do it again, Dada,” Harry said sadly. “Candy was icky.”

“I know it was,” Louis agreed. “It taught you a lesson, yeah?”

“Mm.” Harry yawned and he swayed a little, exhausted. His eyes were tired from crying, and he just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Louis frowned, seeming concerned. “You okay, baby?”

“Tired,” Harry complained. 

Louis bit his lips, seemingly weighing out his options. It wasn’t like he could just pass off Harry to the other lads, nor could he take Harry home so that the boy could sleep — he still had many patients. The others all had their jobs and wouldn’t be able to look after him … except for Niall. 

“Harry,” the Dom began coaxingly, “what do you say about going to Papa’s workplace?”

“But I’m tireddd!” Harry whined, crabby.

Louis picked Harry up and smiled when the boy laid his head on his shoulder, making a sound of comfort. “I know you are, babes. How does going to Papa’s daycare sound? You can make new friends, sleep, eat yummy snacks. What do you think?”

Harry bit his lip, considering his options. He _ was  _ pretty tired, so a nap actually didn't sound too bad, but he also didn't want to leave Dada. But maybe Papa would be willing to give him something yummy to get the taste of the icky candy out of his mouth! So he nodded and said, “M’kay, Dada.”

“There's a good lad,” Louis praised with a smile. He checked his schedule for the rest of the day, and was pleased to find that his next patient was scheduled in an hour, which gave him plenty of time to go and drop Harry off to Niall. “Let's go, then, babes.” 

Louis passed by Katherine, who gave him a smile, and he said, “Just gonna go drop this little one off to Niall. Take care of things if anything happens, yeah? Call me if you need me.”

“Of course.” Katherine nodded respectfully. 

Louis stuck Harry’s paci in his mouth, making sure the clip was secure so that the little wouldn't drop it, and strapped the boy into the car. 

When about fifteen minutes had passed by, Louis looked back and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Harry was sound asleep, sucking his pacifier, and looking fully content. 

They arrived shortly at the daycare centre, and Louis grimaced when Harry made a small sound of discomfort at being moved when he unstrapped him and picked him up gently. “Shhh,” he soothed. 

Thankfully, the little easily settled down in his arms after he shushed him, and he was able to walk inside the daycare centre with no problems. 

There was a woman at the front desk just like before, and she cooed at the sight of Harry in Louis’ arms. “I see you have a sleepy little one today,” she whispered with a fond smile. 

“Yep, just going to drop him off with Niall. He's too bored at work with me, and there wasn't a place for him to sleep,” he explained, bouncing the boy in his arms as he spoke. 

“That sounds wonderful,” she grinned. “Niall should be just down the hall in his classroom. Hope he gets some rest!” 

Louis thanked her and proceeded down the hall where he knew Niall’s room was. Once inside, he was greeted with a terribly messy room that made him grimace. There were toys scattered about everywhere, with littles crawling around to find the one they wanted. 

Niall was in the corner of the room reprimanding a little girl who was in timeout, making Louis chuckle. The blond Dom sure did have a lot to keep him busy during the day. 

“Let's go sit at the table while we wait for Papa, baby,” Louis narrated, and Harry just made a garbled sound in reply. 

The Dom swayed Harry in his arms lightly and patted his diapered bum as he slept. He was honestly surprised he hadn't woken up yet, what with all the loud noise and squealing littles. 

“Hey, Lou,” Niall greeted, coming back over from the corner, where the little girl was sat sniffling. “Did he get too fussy?” he asked, indicating Harry. 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, he was occupied with colouring for a while, but then he stole my phone and texted Zayn and Liam,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Little bugger,” Niall said with a shake of his head, running his hand through the boy’s curls. 

“I had to put him in timeout and give him one of those super sour candies as punishment,” he said, shaking his head. “Hopefully he behaves here. I have to get back to work.”

Niall nodded, taking the little from Louis’ arms. “Don't worry, he'll make friends here and nap and have lots of fun. I'll bring him home at the end of the day,” he assured. “I've got him.” 

“Thanks, Niall,” Louis said, then turned to Harry. “Bye, little one. Have a nice time. I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

The little, in his sleepy state, didn't acknowledge much of Louis’ words, but he did wiggle in Niall’s arms and emit an adorable squeak. 

Louis chuckled and said goodbye, leaving Niall to tend to his usual classroom of littles plus his own. 

Hopefully everything would work out okay. 

_____

Niall had set Harry on a sleeping mat to nap on, and he tucked a soft, yellow blanket with bunnies on it around him. He desperately hoped that the other littles had enough sense to leave the sleeping little alone. He knew how grumpy littles could get if they were woken up from a well-deserved nap. It was good that Harry was sleeping, especially with what events were planned to be held that day.

Niall and his co-workers had gotten one of those big bunny costumes, since it was Easter, and they planned for one of them to dress in it and send all the littles on a little egg scavenger hunt.

Niall finally allowed the little girl in the corner to be released from her timeout, and she scampered out of it, although not without a small hug to Niall which made him chuckle.

He smiled as he watched the littles play. He loved his job.

Harry was awoken by a rough finger poking him in his side and he opened an eye. He was met with the sight of feet?

“Hi,” a voice whispered.

“Mr. Horan said we’re not ‘posed to wake you up, but shh!” the other boy whispered.

Harry eyed them, befuddled with what was going on. He frowned and rubbed his eye with a fist, yawning. He looked around. Where was he? Where was Dada? He didn’t remember much.

“Boys, I told you not to wake him up!”

Harry blinked, squirming when he got picked up. “Papa?” he said, confused, then let out a squeal and planted a wet kiss onto Niall’s cheek.

“Hey, babes,” Niall smiled, then turned to the two pouting boys. “Marcus, Julian, I told you not to wake him!”

“Uhhh,” Marcus stammered. “He was already awake when he poked him?” he offered.

Niall frowned. “What’s the rule about poking, Marcus, Julian?” he prompted sternly.

The two boys pouted. “Hands to yourself,” Julian mumbled.

Niall gave him a stern look and then said, “Run along. Don’t get into any trouble.”

“Papa,” Harry whispered, wanting the attention back on him. He squirmed a little and leaned forward to whisper into Niall’s ear, “Papa, I’m wet.”

Niall gave a small smile. “Of course, babes, I’ll change you.” He took the little to the changing room. He couldn't resist tickling the little’s tummy lightly as he changed him, making the boy giggle and squirm. 

“Papaaaa!” he squealed, the Dom laughing as he did so. The blond had a diaper with superheroes printed on the front, ready to put back on the boy, but something else caught Harry's eye. “Wan’ the princess ones, Papa,” he announced, pointing to the pink Disney princess diapers behind the Dom. 

Niall smiled, proud of Harry for asking him to wear what he wanted. “Of course, baby, you can have the princess ones instead,” he said, taping the nappy on the boy. 

Harry giggled behind his paci, immediately loving the way the princess diaper felt around his hips. “Belle,” he exclaimed, sitting up and pointing to the princess on his diaper. 

The Dom chuckled, picking the boy back up. “Yeah, that's Belle, babes. She's your favourite, yeah?” He kissed his cheek. 

“Love Belle,” Harry nodded. He looked around the large room, scanning the area for any toys that interested him. “Wan’ ball!” he shouted, pointing to a bouncy ball two other little boys were playing with happily. 

Niall smiled, carrying the boy over to the rug where the boys were playing. “Harry is going to join you, alright? You know the rules. Share with him, please,” he said firmly. 

Both littles nodded. “We share, Mr. Horan!” one said emphatically, and the other nodded in agreement. 

“Alright. Play nice, babies,” he said, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before he left to tend to some other littles. 

Harry immediately reached for the ball the boys were bouncing between them, eager to play. He felt so well–rested after his nap, and all he wanted to do now was have fun! 

“Hey,” one of the boys said with a frown. “Don't take it! Not your turn yet!” he said rudely, bouncing the ball between him and his friend. 

The little pulled his hand back, confused. Hadn't they just told Niall they were going to share with him? Did they lie?! “But I wants it,” he said sadly, reaching for the ball again. 

“Sorry,” the other little said, though he didn't seem sorry at all. “You're too little to play with us. Go play with Kyle,” he hissed, turning up his nose at Harry. 

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes right away, but he forced them back. They were just being meanies, anyway. He could find better, much cooler friends, like Kyle! That would definitely show them!

He glared at the mean boys and crawled over to the little who he recognized as Kyle. The boy was sitting by himself with his thumb in his mouth, his knees tucked to his chest. He was wearing overalls, and his hair was brushed back from his face. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered, tapping him on the knees lightly. “I'm Hawwy.” He grinned, dimples popping out. 

“Hi,” Kyle whispered, looking around uncertainly. “You not gonna be a meanie to Kyle, are you?”

Harry grew confused, brows furrowing. He was Kyle, wasn't he? “Who's Kyle?” he asked, puzzled. 

“I Kyle!” the little exclaimed with a giggle. 

“Ohhh.” Harry nodded, feeling kind of dumb. “Wanna pway?” he asked eagerly, brushing his negative feelings off. 

Kyle nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! They have lots of cool toys!” he exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to a Lego set. “Wait!” he gasped once he picked up the first lego, looking distressed. 

“What?” Harry asked, concerned. 

“Forgot my stuffie!” Kyle shouted, tears immediately falling down his cheeks. 

A little girl close to them rolled her eyes. “He's such a little baby,” she told Harry. “He can't do  _ anything  _ without his stuffie.” 

“I have a stuffie too, and I'm not a baby,” Harry told the girl, feeling offended. 

“Well, you’re a baby, too, then, just like Kyle!” the girl huffed, and flounced away.

Harry stared after her, unable to believe how rude she was. Kyle was still bawling, and Harry bit his lip. He wasn’t exactly the best at comforting — usually Baba or Dada or Daddy or Papa comforted him!

“‘S’okay, Kyle,” he said, patting the other boy’s shoulder awkwardly. “No tears. Don’t cry.”

“B–But wan’ stuffie,” the other boy cried. 

Harry felt helpless. He didn't know how to help Kyle, but he didn't want to get Papa! He had to show Papa that he was a big boy, and the mean girl who called him a baby. He was definitely  _ not  _ a baby! 

“Let's go find it,” Harry suggested, grabbing Kyle’s hand and crawling around the rug with him. The boy was still sniffling slightly, tears falling down his cheeks.  “What stuffie is it?” 

“Bunny,” Kyle whimpered. “Wan’ it.” 

Harry bit his lip, looking around the entire room for the stuffie. He didn't see it anywhere! Where could it have gone?!

“Looking for this?” a voice suddenly asked, and both Kyle and Harry turned around abruptly. 

Both littles were in shock when they were met with a bunny — not Kyle’s bunny, but a bunny! The bunny was very tall and furry, and he had bright pink ears and twinkling eyes. Their eyes scanned the bunny before them, stopping when they noticed the bunny was, in fact, holding Kyle’s bunny!

“Bunny!” Kyle exclaimed, snatching it out of the bigger bunny’s grip. “T’ank you! Missed so much!” He hugged the bunny close to his chest. 

The bunny chuckled. “You're welcome, little one,” he said in a deep voice. “Would you little ones like to hunt for some eggs that I hid?” 

Harry immediately stood up and jumped up and down. “Yes, Easter Bunny! Please!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Papa and Baba and Dada and Daddy have said I've been good!”

“I know you've been good, Harry,” the bunny said with a pat to Harry's head. “I'm the Easter Bunny! I know everything about you!” 

“You know my name?!” Harry asked in awe, mouth agape. His paci fell out of his mouth, but the clip on his shirt caught it, thankfully. 

Kyle gasped. “What ‘bout me, Easter Bunny? Do you know my name?”

“Of course! You're Kyle!” the bunny said, watching as the little’s eyes grew wide. 

“You're so cool! Only my daddy knows my name!” Kyle said excitedly, bouncing up and down alongside Harry. 

Harry nodded in agreement. “You are  _ awesome! _ ” 

Niall clapped his hands loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. “Everyone, we have a special guest today! Can anyone guess who it is?” he asked enthusiastically. 

All the littles had put down their toys and stopped playing, looking around the room frantically. When their eyes landed on the Easter Bunny, they all scrambled over to him. 

“Easter Bunny!” they exclaimed simultaneously, all excited to see the real, live bunny. 

They embraced him in the biggest group hug ever, Harry and Kyle joining. 

Alright, let's give the Easter Bunny some space,” Niall chuckled, most of the littles stepping back from the furry creature. 

“I love you, Easter Bunny!” Marcus declared, grabbing one of the bunny’s ears and tugging. 

“Marcus!” Niall scolded, pulling the boy away from the bunny. “Keep your hands to yourself, please.” 

“Sowwy,” Marcus mumbled, looking down sadly. “I still get to play wit’ bunny, right?” he asked worriedly. 

The Dom chuckled, nodding his head. “Yes, you still get to play with the Easter Bunny.”

“Do you know what we’re going to do?” the Easter Bunny exclaimed, clapping its furry hands.

“Eat chocolate!” a girl squealed.

Niall chuckled. “Perhaps, if all of you behave.” He was immediately met with the earnest, eager promises that they would be on their best behaviour. “What else might the Easter Bunny do with you?”

“Hunt for eggs!” Harry exclaimed, kicking his legs in eagerness. “Oopsies!” He bit his lip when he accidentally kicked a girl in front of him. “Sowwy,” he apologized.

The girl just sniffed.

Harry glared at her, but it was short–lived, for the bunny gave two exaggerated nods and said, “That’s right, Harry! You’re very smart!”

Harry beamed at the praise. The Easter Bunny thought he was smart! 

“We’re going to hunt for eggs, but there are  _ rules  _ when we hunt for eggs,” Niall said firmly. “Can you all put your best listening ears on for me?” he asked seriously. 

All the littles nodded eagerly, whispering to one another about hunting eggs excitedly. 

“First, we don't run while we hunt for eggs,” Niall said. “You have to walk and give each other personal space.” 

The littles nodded, promising they wouldn't run. 

“Whoever touches the Easter egg first gets the egg,” the Dom continued. “This is a very important rule, little ones. If you start fighting over an egg, you'll be sent to timeout, and you won't be allowed to hunt anymore,” he said seriously. 

“Won't fight, Mr. Horan!” Julian promised. “We will be the bestest!”

“I know you will,” Niall chuckled. “There also won't be any throwing of eggs, yeah? That is a big no–no. We don't want to hurt any of our friends by throwing eggs.” 

One little girl raised her hand, but didn't wait to be called on to speak. “Can we throw eggs at people who aren't our friends, Mr. Horan?” she asked politely. 

“No, you may  _ not  _ throw eggs at  _ anyone _ , Josephine. That is very naughty. Isn't everyone here your friend?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She shook her head. “No,” she said simply, making Niall roll his eyes. There was always a handful of snobby ones. 

“Who's ready to get hunting?” the Easter Bunny called out enthusiastically, causing all the littles to cheer and bounce in their seats excitedly. 

“Me!” Harry announced, running up and hugging the bunny. “Mr. Easter Bunny, can Hawwy help pass out baskets?” he asked sweetly. 

Niall smiled fondly at his little, shaking his head in admiration. The boy was simply too cute for his own good. 

“Of course, Harry!” the bunny said happily. “You can ask a friend to help you, if you like!”

“Kyle?” Harry asked shyly, running up and hugging the other little. “Wanna help?” 

“Yeah,” the boy said meekly, fiddling with the ears on his bunny. 

Another little promptly raised her hand. “Excuse me, but they're babies! They can't pass out baskets!” she said matter–of–factly. 

“That's not nice, Emmaline,” Niall scolded. 

“Wasn't rude!” she retorted, crossing her arms with a huff. “They're babies!”

Harry gasped. “Are not!” he exclaimed. “That not nice!”

“Are too!” the girl rebuked, sticking her tongue out at the two little boys. 

“How would you like to sit out of the egg hunt, if you don't stop with your mean words?” Niall asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

The girl huffed. “Sorry,” she said, though she didn't sound very sincere. 

Although Harry now felt much more upset by the girl’s words, he decided that ignoring it would be best — there was no use being sad over stupid words. He picked up an armful of baskets, giggling when he bumped into Kyle.

“Here you go!” Harry announced as he plopped a basket onto Julian’s lap, then moved on to Marcus, who proceeded to not–so–gently yank one out of the pile before Harry could do so for him.

Harry frowned, but his Papa hadn’t noticed and he didn’t want to cause a huge fuss, so he just ignored it and moved on. He handed his last basket out to a girl, who, unlike some of the others, was quite nice. “Thanks, Hawwy,” she said with a smile, and even patted his cheek with a hand fondly.

Harry bit his lip and blushed. He turned around to grab a basket for himself, but then realized that there was no more left! He stared, mouth dropping open, upset. “Papa!” he exclaimed, eyes watering with tears. “I don’t have a basket!”

Niall frowned. Oh dear. He had desperately hoped that something like this wouldn’t happen, but of course, it had to. “I’m sorry, babes,” he said, desperately trying to find an acceptable alternative for his sub. “Maybe we can—”

Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned around, eyes still tearful. He wiped the tears away from his eyes to clear his vision, and was met with the sight of a light pink basket that Kyle was holding out.

“You have,” Kyle said with a blush, nibbling on his bunny. 

Harry reached out to accept it, but then shook his head. “No,” he said. “Because then Kyle won’t have one!”

Kyle frowned. “Then we share?” he offered. 

Niall was watching with a smile, glad Kyle and Harry were getting along. He knew his boy was bound to make friends, and it was also wonderful Kyle now had a friend too. 

“Thanks,” Harry murmured, giggling as Kyle let him hold the other end of the basket. “We’re gonna get the mostest eggs,” he whispered to the other little excitedly. 

“C’n we start now?” a little whined, the others nodding in agreement. 

“Do you all understand the rules?” Niall asked firmly. “You won't cause any trouble?”

“No, Mr. Horan!” the littles said simultaneously. 

Niall chuckled, clapping his hands. “Alright! Let's get started, then! On the count of three, start hunting!”

“1 …” 

“2 …”

“3 …” the littles chanted, and immediately scrambled around the room to hunt for the eggs. 

“Walk!” Niall barked, making the littles freeze and do as they were told. 

“Let's go here!” Harry directed, pointing to an egg that was hiding on top of a bookshelf. “I sees an egg!” 

Kyle allowed Harry to lead them to the egg, and he smiled happily once the boy placed the shiny egg into their basket. “Yay!” he exclaimed. “Let's go get more!” 

They found another egg in the sink, which was a very silly hiding place that made them giggle. There was another egg under a desk, and Kyle crawled under to reach it. He accidentally dropped his stuffie in the process, which made him shriek. “Bunny!” he shouted, rescuing the stuffed animal from under the desk before he grabbed the egg. 

However, it seemed he had taken too long to do so, because another little had found the very same egg! The little boy reached out to snatch the purple egg at the same time Kyle did, their hands hitting each other’s. But Kyle’s was there first — the other little’s hand was on top of his! 

“Hey,” the little snapped. “I got it.” 

“No, me got it!” Kyle retorted, attempting to pull back the egg and place it in their basket. 

Harry was watching nervously. He knew Kyle was right, but he didn't want to get into any trouble. This was supposed to be fun! Besides, if they got into an argument, Papa wouldn’t let them hunt anymore! “Kyle,” he whispered anxiously, biting his lip. “Give to him.” 

“But it ours!” Kyle exclaimed with furrowed brows. 

“Hawwy know,” the little nodded. “Just don’ wan’ trouble.”

Kyle huffed, letting the other little take the egg. “Fine,” he relented. 

The two littles forlornly watched the little shoot them a triumphant look and toss the egg into his own basket before skipping off.

“Wanted that,” Kyle pouted.

“I know.” Harry nodded. “But don’ wan’ trouble,” he repeated again.

The two boys just scampered to go searching again, and they were delighted to find a yellow egg placed in one of the beanbag chairs they had in the classroom.

When the Easter Bunny called that all the eggs were found, some littles groaned in disappointment, but Harry and Kyle grinned. They had a total of six eggs, which was an impressive amount!

“We have six, Hawwy!” Kyle announced with a squeal, and planted a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

Harry giggled and said, “I think we have the mostest. Six is a vewy, vewy, vewy big number!”

The littles all sat down in their respective places on the carpet, all clutching onto their baskets tightly.

“Did you have fun?” the Easter Bunny was saying, clapping its paws.

“Yes, Mr. Easter Bunny!” they cheered.

“Marcus, Benny, please stop tossing the egg!” Niall called sharply. “What did we say about handling our eggs?”

“Sowwy, Mr. Horan!” Benny was exclaiming, and by accident, he threw the egg a little harder than he should have … landing right on Marcus’ face.

The littles burst into giggles and howls, Harry unable to help himself and joining in on the laughter as well. He thought the look on Marcus’ face was funny!

“No laugh!” Marcus shrieked, stomping his foot. “Don’t laugh at me!” He grabbed an egg and threw it, not aiming it anywhere in particular.

All the littles promptly ducked out of the way, and thankfully the egg didn't hit anyone. 

“Marcus,” Niall said slowly. “What did I  _ just  _ say about throwing eggs?” he asked sternly, kneeling in front of the little. 

“Not to,” Marcus whimpered, then stomped his foot again. “But Benny hit me!” he accused, pointing to the other little. 

“I know he did, and that was wrong too,” Niall said gently. “We don't throw—” 

Out of nowhere, a large, pink Easter egg went flying through the air. It flew over the carpet full of littles, and eventually hit Josephine on the head! The little shrieked, immediately bursting into tears after she noticed she was hit. “Owie!” she cried, holding her forehead. 

The littles giggled, including Harry and Kyle. It was much too funny not to laugh at! They ceased in their actions when Niall regarded them sternly, however, zipping their lips shut. 

“Julian!” Niall exclaimed sharply. “What did I  _ just  _ say?” he asked firmly. 

“No t’rowin’ eggs,” the little said sadly, though he had to try very hard to contain his giggles. “But Josephine deserved it!” 

The Dom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It looks like none of you can behave today,” he said, making the littles shrink back. 

“Papa—” Harry attempted, not wanting to get in trouble, but Niall held a hand up. 

“Harry, you were all very naughty today. It was not nice to throw eggs  _ or  _ laugh,” he said firmly. “The whole class is going to have to have a timeout, now. Go to your desks.” 

The littles’ mouths dropped open, and they all proceeded to whine about how unfair this was. Why was Papa being so mean? Harry wondered, becoming sniffly. Today was supposed to be fun!

“But Papa!” Harry cried, resisting a little when the Dom lightly tugged on his arm, leading him towards his desk. “Did nothin’ wrong!”

“Babes, you laughed when an egg hurt another little. That isn't very nice, is it?” he asked sternly. 

Harry shook his head slowly, wiping his now runny nose with the back of his hand. 

“How would you feel if you were the one getting laughed at?” Niall asked, running a hand through Harry's curls. 

Harry thought for a moment, wanting to give an honest answer. He quickly decided that he  _ definitely  _ would  _ not  _ be happy if another little laughed at him if he got hit — especially the entire class! “Bad,” he whispered, fiddling with his hands. 

He sat down at his desk and pouted. He watched Kyle nibble on the ear of his bunny, and he wished he could have a stuffy to hug, too! He hated timeouts! Then he remembered that he had his paci, so he popped that into his mouth, thankful for the clip.

It definitely wasn't fun sitting quietly during timeout, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of what would happen once he got home. He couldn't wait to tell his daddies about the (mostly) fun day he’d had, and the cool Easter Bunny! 

The moment Niall carried him inside the house, Harry wiggled out of the Dom’s arms. “Dada! Baba! Daddy!” he shouted, running into the living room, where he plopped down onto Louis’ lap. “Guess what?!”

“Oof,” Louis let out a breath of air at the force of the jump, “what, little one?” he asked with a smile. 

“I meeted the Easter Bunny today! And I gotted six whole eggs!” he exclaimed, bouncing up and down at this information. 

“Wow!” Liam exclaimed excitedly. “That's a lot of eggs!”

“Was it fun?” Zayn asked, tickling the boy’s tummy lightly. 

Harry nodded with a squeal. “Yessss, Baba! Vewy fun!” 

“I'm glad, babes,” Louis murmured, kissing the top of his head. “What would you like to do now?”

Harry ran to the DVD player and rummaged through their discs, the Doms chuckling at the boy’s eagerness. “Watch Beauty and Beast! Pleaseee!” he begged, giving them his pouty face. 

“Oh, alright,” Niall said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. “Come sit on Papa’s lap, babes.”

The little snuggled into his Dom’s lap happily, nuzzling his face into Niall’s neck. The Doms watched with twinkling eyes as Harry sang along to the songs, knowing the lyrics by heart, and they didn't think they could be any more lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text messages between Harry/Zayn and Harry/Liam can be found on our tumblr!   
> \---->https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Mention of bondage (tying to bed), mention of fingering, mention of blowjob, mention of anal sex, mention of handjobs, fingering, prostate milking, mention of genital warts (LOL XD), peeing in a cup (for medical/health check purposes), mention of blood draw/needles (for medical/health check purposes), mention of orgasm denial, mention of paddling, timeout, blowjob, humiliation, holding back a safeword when it should be used, USE OF SAFEWORD, masturbation, mention of subdrop and Domdrop, and mention of waxplay. Phew! 
> 
> ANOTHER BIG WARNING: In this chapter, as mentioned before, there will be the use of a safeword. You'll find that as you read, you realize that Harry SHOULD safeword but he doesn't. He holds back until he can't take it anymore, and by that I mean that he safewords "red." The Doms are NOT abusive in this chapter, because they continuously ask Harry for his colour and check in with how he is doing. Yes, they played a part for making Harry safeword, so they do have a bit of a fault in this as well for taking it too far in the first place, but it was mostly Harry's doing. Harry held back from safewording, which is something that you should NEVER do. When he was asked his colour, he replied that he was "green" when he really wasn't, so the Doms continued since Harry gave the okay. So please, we don't want any comments that say that the Doms are abusive, because they aren't. We don't any comments that say that Harry is stupid for not safewording when he should've, because yes, he made a mistake, but doesn't everyone? So please, behave like composed citizens in the comments. 
> 
> enjoy, loves! x

Harry was horny as fuck. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden his hormones started building, and he  _ needed  _ to be fucked. Right now. 

This shouldn't be a problem for him, seeing as he has four perfectly hot, willing Doms there to fuck him whenever he wanted, but apparently today, it was. 

“Liammmmm,” Harry whined, crawling onto the Dom’s lap. “‘M hornyyyy.”

Liam chuckled, grabbing Harry's hips to steady him on his lap. “Are you, Angel?” he asked teasingly. 

“Yes,” Harry huffed. “I've been horny ever since I woke up. I had the best dream about you tying me to the bed and fingering me and then fucking me while I suck Zayn off, and toss Louis and Niall off with my hands,” he said casually.

The Dom’s eyes widened. “That's a bit … extreme for you right now, Angel,” he said hesitantly. “You don't want to do that right now, do you?”

“I don't care, Lima,” Harry said exasperatedly. “I just need  _ something _ .” The sub began to rut against Liam’s cock, giving him an expert lap dance. 

“Harry,” Liam said breathlessly. “Not right now.”

“Whyyyy?” Harry pouted. “I'm too horny to not do something right now. If you don't let me, I'm gonna have to masturbate,” he huffed. 

Louis appeared in the room just then. “You will do no such thing, Harold,” he said sternly. “Be polite and quit begging. If Liam says no, that means no.”

“You guys are boring,” Harry groaned, getting off Liam’s lap. “I'm trying not to disobey you by asking to be fucked,” he added with a whine. “You haven't even fucked me without a condom yet!”

The blue-eyed Dom regarded the situation seriously. “Harold, there's a reason we haven't done that yet,” he said slowly. 

“Well what is it? I'm impatient,” Harry said dramatically. “Let's get on with it so you can fuck me.”

“Harold,” Louis said in a warning voice. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the sub rushed out. “You can continue.” He grinned innocently. 

“We haven't fucked you without a condom yet, because, well, we need to check for STI’s,” he said. “All of us. I've already decided we're going to do it sometime today.”

Harry groaned. “But I'm clean! I didn't do anything before you guys!” he admitted, then blushed at what he’d just said. 

Liam laughed at the boy’s cuteness. “We know that, but we just need to be safe. We’ll do it in Lou’s office later.”

Harry was ready to groan once more, but Louis interrupted him. “If it makes you feel any better, I'll be doing yours for you,” he grinned cheekily. 

“Louissss,” Harry whined. “That'll be so embarrassing!”

“It's better than one of my co-workers doing it, isn't it?” Louis raised a brow. 

“Guess so,” Harry muttered. Then his eyes widened, suddenly remembering a fact. “Uh, Lou,” he said hesitantly. “Katherine won't be there, will she?”

Louis burst into laughter. “No, not when I'm giving you the examination.”

Harry blushed, grinning bashfully. “Okay, good.”

_____

The crunchy paper crinkled underneath Harry's body as he wiggled around on the examination table uncertainly. He knew there really wasn't anything to worry about — Louis was one of his Doms, after all — but that meek part of him still couldn't help but be embarrassed. 

The other Doms were getting their examinations done by their regular doctor, while Louis was doing his at another time. He'd taken Harry over to his office after lunch, chuckling at the boy’s nervousness. 

“Lou,” Harry whispered, watching the Dom type some medical stuff on the computer. “I'm scared,” he said shyly. 

Louis laughed, getting up from his chair. “Don't be. It's just me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” the sub breathed, squirming on the table again. 

“I'll tell you everything I'm going to do, and I'll explain each step as well,” the Dom told him soothingly. “You don't have to worry.”

Harry bit his lip, eyeing all the scary medical equipment around the room. “Will anything hurt?” he asked hesitantly. 

Louis turned on the faucet to wash his hands. “It shouldn't,” he said, reaching for a paper towel. “If anything hurts, you can still use your colours, alright?”

Harry nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. 

The Dom smiled, going to retrieve a pair of gloves. He grabbed the sterile, blue gloves from a box and opened them up. “Ready?” he asked with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows after he snapped both the gloves on. 

Harry chuckled, though he eyed Louis a little wearily. “Don't creep me out,” he said with a huff. 

Louis just laughed. “Let’s start off with the physical exam. Lift your gown up.”

Harry gaped. “W–What?” he stammered, face flushing. “You’re going to …?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Harold, it’s not like I haven’t ever seen you down there before. In fact, I’m pretty sure everything we’ve done before was much more intimate than what we’re going to do now. Right now, I’m not doing this for your enjoyment — not that I’m going to make it torturous — but professionally.”

Harry was still flushed, face red. “Okay,” he mumbled, and awkwardly shifted to lift his gown up. He shivered when cool air hit his bare skin.

“I need to check your penis first,” Louis said, tone still brisk and professional.

Harry choked. “Uh, okay,” he stammered. “Do I, like, lift it up for you, or …?”

Louis laughed softly. “No, I’ll do it.”

Harry groaned and hid his red face behind his hands, embarrassed to be in this situation. He had never gone through something like this before — professionally, that was.

Louis sounded slightly concerned. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “It’s just me. Nothing to worry about. You can always, no matter where we are, colour out. Do you need to colour out right now? Do you want to talk about this?”

Harry bit his lip, thinking it over. He didn’t need to safeword. He was embarrassed, but he could handle it. “No,” he said, forcing himself to relax a little. “It’s okay. I’m green. Just, I’m not used to doing it in a … not so private place.”

“I’ll make sure the door’s locked, if that helps,” Louis offered, and at Harry’s nod, he promptly went to check. “Yep, locked. No one but us in here, love.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, then blushed again. “You can … uh, continue.”

Louis chuckled. “Alright. Like I said, I just need to take a look at your penis first. I promise it won't be scary or hurt,” he said softly, approaching where Harry was on the table. 

“Okay,” Harry said hesitantly, lifting the gown up again. He made a small noise when Louis’ hands touched his cock, making him squirm. He desperately told himself not to get hard — that would make this whole situation so much worse!

“Relax,” Louis murmured, patting his thigh gently. “I'm just looking. I don't care if you get hard — it wouldn't be the first time it's happened,” he laughed. 

Harry furrowed his brows, suddenly becoming jealous. Louis had done this to other people? Who were they? How did that happen?! “You've done this to other people?” he asked dumbly. 

The Dom gave Harry an odd look. “Harold, I  _ am  _ a doctor for subs,” he said slowly. “Of course I've done this before.”

“Okay, sorry,” Harry huffed, making a face as he felt Louis’ nimble fingers pulling back his foreskin to look at the tip of his cock. 

Louis shook his head, eyeing Harry teasingly. “Is someone jealous?” he mocked playfully. 

Harry huffed. “No,” he said indignantly. “Keep inspecting my cock, Doctor.” he grinned, dimples popping out. 

“Cheeky little boy,” Louis muttered, then went back to his more professional stance. “I'm just going to pull back your balls and feel for any lumps, okay?”

Harry whined. “This is so fucking weird,” he muttered under his breath. A second later, a slap was felt on his thigh, and he winced. “Sorry!”

“Don't curse,” Louis scolded, placing the foreskin back in place and pulling back Harry's balls. “It's impolite.”

The sub quirked a brow in confusion. Normally, he would've received a much more extensive lecture for cursing — especially the f-word — but it seemed the Dom was cutting him more slack since he was already a bit stressed. 

Louis’ fingers rubbed around Harry's balls, almost feeling like a massage, but way different. Harry couldn't stop himself from squeaking every few seconds, the sensation feeling quite odd. Louis seemed to understand, though, and didn't acknowledge his noises. 

“Your balls look fine,” he declared. “Now I just need to look at your anus.”

Harry gaped, eyes wide. “W–What? M–My—”

Louis nodded. “Yes, your anus,” he repeated monotonously. “Do I need to explain what that is?”

Harry spluttered. “No!”

Louis looked amused. “Alright, then. Lift your legs up to your chest, like I'm putting a diaper on you.”

“Louissss,” Harry whined, though he did as he was told. “Why did you have to say that? That's so embarrassing!” He looked mortified. 

“It's just us, Haz,” Louis laughed, leaning down towards Harry's hole. “Relax.” 

Harry huffed, squirming at the hot breath on his hole. “It's kind of hard to do that when your mouth is right above my hole,” he said with a scoff. 

“Hey,” Louis reprimanded. “I know I've been lenient with you during this, because I know you're embarrassed, but please tone down the sass.” He eyed him sternly. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry whispered, lowering his eyes. “You can do it now.”

Louis nodded and spread Harry's cheeks with one hand, making the sub blush the brightest he's been this entire time. With his other hand, he opened Harry's hole up a bit by spreading the skin around it. 

“Feels weird,” Harry whined. 

“It's going to,” Louis murmured. “It won't be long. Colour?”

“Green.”

“I'm just going to insert one finger to check your prostate, then I'll do the rest of the anal exam,” Louis narrated, dipping one of his fingers into a bottle of lube on the table next to him. “Tell me if you feel any discomfort, yeah?”

Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He'd been fingered before, of course, but this wasn't to arouse him — this situation was entirely different than what he was used to. 

The Dom inserted his index finger to the first knuckle and twisted, nearly making Harry shriek. “Oh my god,” Harry groaned. “Go deeper.”

“Harold, this isn't to arouse you,” Louis chuckled, pulling his finger out. “Your prostate looks healthy.”

The sub rolled his eyes. “I don't care,” he groaned. “Wanted you to finger me.” He pouted. 

“Later,” Louis said with a fond shake of his head. “Alright, I'm just going to examine the outside of your anus, okay?”

Harry flushed. “Okay.”

The Dom spread Harry's hole with two fingers, inspecting the skin surrounding the area as well as the actual cavity. 

“What're you even looking for, anyway?” Harry asked, trying not to wince from the odd feelings down there. 

Louis smirked. “Genital warts,” he said casually, continuing to examine the area. 

The sub’s eyes widened. “What?!” he asked, mortified. 

“Genital warts,” Louis repeated smoothly, letting go of Harry's hole. “You don't have any.”

Harry huffed. “You're so casual about this whole thing. It's kind of unsettling.”

“I do this all the time, Harold,” Louis scoffed. “It's really not that weird.”

The sub rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

“Alright, we’re done with all of that.” Louis allowed him to lower his legs. “I’m going to need a urine sample from you now. It’s not too hard — it’s pretty straightforward.”

“Do I pee into a cup?” Harry asked warily.

Louis laughed. “Yes, Harold, you do.”

“Good.” Harry sighed. “I thought you were going to make me piss in a test tube or something. You know, the ones they use in science.” He accepted the cup that the laughing Louis passed him.

“You’re welcome to head off to the loo to do it if you want,” Louis told him. “If that’s more comfortable for you.”

Harry shook his head, feeling too lazy to tramp all the way to the loo — it was on the other end of the hall! “Could you just turn around?” he asked awkwardly.

Louis chuckled but did as Harry asked, letting the boy do his business. He didn't want to infringe on the boy’s privacy. 

It was pretty awkward, but Harry told himself not to think about the situation and forced himself to pee in the cup. It wasn't the weirdest thing he'd done, after all — he’d had many strange experiences with his Doms. 

“Here,” Harry said with a blush, handing Louis the cup. He had no idea what the man was going to do with it, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Hopefully it wouldn't be him testing the urine. 

“Good boy,” Louis praised, placing the cup in a metal box that Harry guessed led to the lab. “Don't worry, I won't be the one testing it.” He grinned, ruffling Harry's hair. 

“Thank god,” Harry breathed. “That could've been … awkward.”

Louis hummed, patting the examination table. “Hop back up here, princess,” he ordered, reaching for a measuring cup from the medical cabinets. 

“What's that for?” Harry asked, squirming on the bed once more. “You're not gonna take my blood, are you?” he asked warily. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Louis said quickly. “There will be no needles involved in anything today.”

Harry let out a breath of relief. “Thank god,” he sighed. “I hate needles too much.”

Louis bit his lip hesitantly. “What we’re going to do isn't much better, I'm afraid,” he said slowly. 

Harry froze. “What is it?” he asked, somewhat scared to hear Louis’ response. 

“I have to milk your prostate,” Louis announced. “Can you get on all fours for me, Harold?”

The sub whined. “Why, Louis? This is gonna suck,” he pouted. 

“It's procedure,” Louis said professionally. “It's very healthy for the prostate and should be done regularly. You can always use your colours. What's your colour now?”

“Green,” Harry said with a pout, clambering to his knees and hands.

“You’re being very good for me,” Louis praised with a smile. “Why don’t we go and have a nice little treat at home after this?”

Harry brightened. “Yes!” he exclaimed, wiggling around a little and accidentally ripping the paper. “Oops.” He shot Louis a sheepish grin.

Louis laughed and winked. “Your reward will have you on your hands and knees for two days straight!” he joked.

Harry blushed at Louis’ vulgar words and whined. “Louiiissss.”

Louis laughed again and just moved behind Harry. 

Harry shivered at the cold touch of the lube on Louis’ gloved hand, and Louis easily slipped a finger inside, stretching him out. “Such a good boy,” Louis crooned. “I’m putting in another finger now, yeah?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s not like I haven’t had something bigger up there before.”

He heard Louis chuckle and saw the Dom shake his head again, amused. Harry groaned at the feeling when Louis finally reached his prostate with two fingers, nudging and brushing against it insistently. 

“Louuuu,” he whimpered, cock beginning to harden, and he flushed. He wondered if people could hear him from outside. That would be embarrassing. 

“Yes, Harold?”

“More,” Harry couldn’t help but complain. “You’re going too weakly—” He was cut off with a gasp when Louis suddenly jabbed his fingers — not harshly; it felt good, actually — up and massaged his prostate. 

Louis smirked. “What was that you were saying, Harold?” he couldn’t help but tease. He knew he was supposed to keep it strictly professional, but who could, especially if it was Harry?

Harry moaned, his hole twitching around Louis’ fingers. “That felt good,” he couldn’t help but admit. “More. Please.”

“Such good manners,” Louis cooed teasingly, and continued to persistently nudge and massage the sensitive spot inside Harry.

Harry personally and desperately wanted Louis to whisper things into his ear and help him come faster but he knew that wouldn’t be professional. Hell, he even wanted Louis to tell him not to come without permission! This just felt awkward and weird, especially since he had never gone through something like this.

“Are you having some trouble?”

Louis’ voice jerked him out of his thoughts, and he suddenly came back to the world. “A little, yeah,” Harry admitted. “It just doesn’t feel as good as when we uh, do it at home.

“That’s understandable,” Louis responded, sounding a tad bit sympathetic. “Just a little bit longer. Colour?”

“Green.”

The Dom nudged his fingers repeatedly on the spot inside Harry, the sub continuing to squirm and make little noises. 

It wasn't much longer until Harry felt his semen leaking out of his cock and into the measuring cup underneath him, making him feel a little frustrated. He was glad the milking was done, but he also wanted to experience the feeling of an orgasm. 

“Good boy,” Louis praised, removing his finger as well as the glove. He picked up the cup from underneath the now exhausted boy, making him blush when he saw all his come inside. 

“Glad that's done,” Harry muttered. “What else is left?”

“We're done,” Louis said with a smile, peeling off his other glove. “Let me just send this into the lab with everything else, and we’ll get the results back by tonight, I would assume.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, glad they were finished. The entire ordeal had been very embarrassing — he was so thankful it was over! “Um, can I get dressed now, or?” 

Louis chuckled, typing something into his computer. “Yes, you can get dressed. Your clothes are on the chair.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured, eager to redress himself. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or self-conscious in front of Louis — it was the fact they were in a public place that made it odd. 

“How about we go home and get you that reward now, hmm?” Louis smirked once the sub was dressed. “You deserve it for being such a good boy for me.”

“Okay,” Harry giggled, taking the Dom’s hand in his as they left the hospital. 

“I'm going to ravish you,” Louis told him, his eyes dark, and Harry let out a shaky breath. 

It looked like the evening would be much better than the afternoon.

_____

The blue-eyed Dom had, indeed, stayed true to his word. He pressed him into the mattress the moment they got back home, whispering sweet words into his ear. It was nice, feeling so loved, but Harry wished the Doms would allow them to get a bit more kinky in bed. 

Louis had made him feel good, but he wanted something more. Not just with the blue-eyed Dom, but with all of them. 

He didn't quite know how to voice his feelings to his Doms without offending them, because it wasn't that they were terrible in bed! He just wanted to explore a little more, that was all!

So the next day after school, he resorted to texting Nick. His friend was always very good with advice, after all.

Harry:  _ Dude, Louis’ cock is so tiny it hardly stretches my arse!  _

This, of course, was a lie, since Louis’ dick was not small at all — it was rather on the large side, actually. He was just feeling a little bored and playful. When the reply came, his heart jumped.

It was only then did he realize that he had not texted Nick — he had texted Louis!

_ Oh my god,  _ he thought, panicking.  _ I’m so screwed. _

Louis:  _ ….excuse me? _

Louis:  _ I hope you do realize who you’re speaking to right now. _

Harry’s fingers stumbled as he scrambled to think of a good response. Unfortunately, his response was:

Harry:  _ Oh shit _

Great. Was it possible for him to fuck up even more?

Harry:  _ I mean _

Harry: _ I’m sorry _

Louis:  _ That’s another 10. _

Harry groaned. Great. It had only been a little more than a week since he had last gotten punished! It was like trouble was attracted to him! Harry decided that playing it safely would be best now.

Harry:  _ Nooooooo Sir :(  _

Harry groaned yet again at how badly he’d fucked up. The entire day had been great, with him getting a high mark on his latest test and staying out of trouble — except he wasn’t exactly out of trouble at the moment.

Louis:  _ 10 for swearing, 20 for making an inappropriate comment towards me. With the paddle. _

Harry:  _ I didn’t mean to _

His heart jumped at Louis’ response — the Dom sounded extremely angry! Although, anyone would be, really, if someone had insulted their dick size.

Louis:  _ Excuse me? I really don’t think you’re in a position to be arguing with me right now. You’re lucky I’m at work right now or I would’ve yanked you right over my lap. _

Harry:  _ :( but I don’t like the paddle _

Harry:  _ Pleaseeeee _

Louis:  _ It’s not a matter of what you like or don’t like, it’s what you deserve.  _

Harry’s heart sank. He was surely getting punished now! 

Harry:  _ But please? Louis? :( I’m being polite :( _

Louis:  _ Mhm. You were most definitely polite before as well, weren’t you? _

Harry could practically hear the sarcasm in Louis’ voice, which was  _ not  _ a good sign. If Louis was especially sarcastic during a lecture, it meant that he was in huge trouble. He huffed indignantly, unable to help himself. It had all just been a joke; he couldn’t believe it had landed him in this much trouble!   
  


Harry:  _ Well I didn’t mean to say that to you :( _

Louis:  _ Enough. I’m done arguing with you. There’s about half an hour until I get back from work. When I come home, I expect to see you in the corner, naked, and hands on your head. Then we’ll see what the others think of your unacceptable behaviour. _

Louis:  _ Go. Now. _

Harry decided that it would be worth trying one more time. He remembered that one time he had continued to argue against his mum about not doing the dishes every evening, and she had eventually agreed to him, Gemma, and herself rotating chores each night. Maybe Louis could be persuaded, too.

Harry:  _ Noooooo Louis. Please :( I don’t want the others to know _

Louis:  _ GO. I am DONE arguing with you, Harold. NOW. You’ve just added another 5 with the paddle. Do you want more? _

Well. That hadn’t exactly worked as planned. Harry sniffled, eyes stinging with unshed tears, upset at himself and feeling particularly petulant at Louis as well. In his opinion, the Dom was being unreasonable! He just texted back a quick ‘ _ No, Sir :( _ ’ and when he didn’t get a reply after waiting for five minutes, he figured the Dom had become occupied at work so he just put his phone down on his desk mournfully.

He sighed. Louis had told him to strip and stand in the corner — with his hands on his head, as if the corner itself wasn’t bad enough! He figured he should obey. He didn’t want to get into even more trouble, although he really didn’t want Niall, Zayn, or Liam to know what he had done. 

With one last check to his phone to make sure Louis hadn't replied for good, the sub wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to strip before he got in the corner, and he didn't want to make his predicament more obvious by doing so downstairs. Even though it would be sort of humiliating to head downstairs naked, he knew it was the best choice. 

He stripped off his shirt, jeans, and panties, making sure to fold them neatly and place them in a stack on his bed. He took in one last breath before he opened his door and headed downstairs, nervous for what the others would think. 

In the kitchen, the microwave was running with some food inside, but none of the Doms were there. The same was for the living room — it was empty. 

Somewhat relieved but curious as to where the Doms had gone, he scurried over to his usual corner in the living room. He made sure his nose was almost touching the wall, just as Louis liked, and that his feet were spread. His hands were immediately placed on top of his head, and he winced as he could tell his muscles were going to get sore. Louis wouldn't be home for another half hour at least, and who knew how long he’d make him stand in the corner once he was back!

The house remained silent for the first five minutes as he stood in the corner, until the microwave beeped loudly. Harry's breath hitched as he heard footsteps coming from the outside porch into the house. He didn't know who was coming, and he wanted to be prepared for the confused reactions he was sure to receive. 

“Uh, Harry?” the sub heard Niall’s voice, making tears gather into his eyes once more. Now Niall was going to be disappointed in him, as would Louis! This just sucked!

He didn't answer, knowing he wasn't to speak while he stood in the corner. Instead, he waited for Niall to speak again. 

“What're you doing in the corner?” the blond Dom asked, puzzled. “You may speak,” he added. 

Harry sniffled. “Louis told me to come here,” he replied quietly in a pitiful tone. His nose was beginning to run, and he desperately wanted to wipe it, but he knew he couldn't with Niall watching. The Dom would know his hands were supposed to remain on his head. 

“I see,” Niall answered, no trace of emotion behind his words. “Well, I suppose you should stay there and behave.”

Not even an ounce of sympathy from Niall? He at least thought the others would be more open to hearing his side of the story!

His feet fidgeted beneath him as he heard two other pairs of feet entering the kitchen, knowing it was Liam and Zayn. There were murmured voices in the other room, and Harry strained to hear what they were saying, but he couldn't. The Doms were speaking much too softly, and he guessed he hadn't been meant to hear. 

He could, however, hear all three of his Doms entering the living room. It was obvious when there was a presence behind or near him while he was in the corner, because it always made him squirm when he could feel someone watching him. 

“His bum is just really cute,” Zayn murmured, giving it a light slap that sent him jerking forward slightly. “I kind of want to finger him.”

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. They weren't going to mess with him while he was trying to concentrate on standing still, were they? That would be just plain cruel — it would be way too easy to ruin his position!

“Then finger him,” Liam said with a chuckle. “His bum is being presented to us, after all. Why not?” He shrugged. 

The sub held in a pathetic whine, though he did sniffle a bit. He wanted to protest, but he knew that wasn't a bright idea. 

“Might as well,” Niall said casually. 

Suddenly, there was a finger prodding at his hole, and he felt it circling it. He squeaked slightly, hearing the Doms chuckle. 

“Think I can enter one in dry?” Zayn asked the others. 

Liam bit his lip. “Just one,” he decided. 

_ Oh my god,  _ Harry thought. It was bad enough he was going to be fingered while in the corner, but with only one, that wouldn't provide him with much pleasure at all, and dry? That wasn't nice at all!

Zayn shrugged and entered his finger inside him up to his first knuckle. He twisted it and crooked it, and Harry had to try his hardest not to make any type of noise at all. 

It was pure torture. 

Then, the finger disappeared after a few seconds, only to be replaced by another one a few minutes later. He was enjoying his quiet time, actually relieved to have his hole empty for once, but then it was filled slightly again. 

He guessed it was Liam this time (he had gotten to know his Doms and their skilled hands  _ very  _ well by now), and the Dom gave him the same treatment Zayn had — one finger, dry, crooked the tiniest bit. 

It wasn't much longer before Niall came over and had his fair share, and Harry was about to burst with the need to let out some type of noise by that time. Luckily, he managed to successfully hold himself back, and he actually felt relieved when Niall pulled his finger out. 

He only had to stand in the corner for around ten more minutes before he heard the door open, making him jump. He was definitely in for the worst part of it, now.

“At least it looks like you can somewhat obey orders.” Louis’ voice was cool, making Harry flinch.

The Dom wandered over to Harry and paused for a moment before reaching up and tapping Harry’s hands, signaling that the sub could lower his aching arms now. Harry, sniffling, lowered them and winced at the simultaneous feeling of both pain and relief shooting up his arms. 

“I don't think a simple paddling will suffice,” Louis murmured in the boy’s ear. “You were much too disrespectful to get off the hook so easily. Don't you agree?” The Dom raised a brow. 

Harry’s lips trembled slightly. “Y–Y–Yes, Sir. I–I agree.” He was thankful he wasn't going to be paddled, especially since Louis had tacked on so many extra swats, but the fact that Louis had something worse in mind made him uneasy. What could possibly be worse than being paddled 35 times?

“Lads? Did he behave?” Louis changed the subject, reaching up and running his fingers through Harry’s hair before tightening his grip on Harry’s curls, making sure that the boy could feel the firm hold.

“For the most part, yes,” Zayn said, taking a bite of an apple. “He was a little squirmy while we fingered him, but otherwise, he was well behaved.”

The other two Doms agreed, and Louis nodded in approval. “And his colour?” Louis asked. The Doms looked at Harry for his response.

“Green,” Harry responded quietly. “I–I’m sorry, Sir, I—”

“None of that,” Louis cut him off, shaking his head. 

Zayn hesitated. “What did he even do?” he asked. 

“Sit on the couch,” Louis ordered Harry, still grasping the sub’s hair. He led the sub to the couch by the hair, making the boy wince. “Legs up.”

The sub obeyed, lifting his legs without question. The position was certainly odd and left him in an exposed position, but he didn't dare question Louis’ orders. 

“He sent me a text by mistake,” Louis told the other Doms with a scowl. “And I'm positive it was something he did  _ not  _ intend for me to see.”

“What was it?” Niall asked, eyeing the sub disapprovingly. 

The disapproval shown in all the Dom’s eyes made Harry crumble. How could he have screwed up so badly? The whole thing had been a joke, anyway! But he had somehow turned it into a huge disaster. 

“Have a look for yourself,” Louis said, taking out his phone and passing it off to the Doms. 

The moment the Doms’ eyes landed on the message, their eyes widened. Harry understood — they had every right to be disappointed in him. That didn't mean he enjoyed it, however. It was quite painful to watch. 

“Harry,” Liam whispered disapprovingly, shaking his head as he scrolled through the texts. “It was inappropriate enough for you to be talking badly about your Doms, but the fact that you argued against Louis when he gave you clear instructions?”

Harry knew his face was crestfallen, but the Doms didn’t seem to have much sympathy. Being honest, he probably wouldn’t either if he was a Dom and his sub had said that. It wasn’t that the Doms were overreacting — it was just disrespectful. And besides, a man’s dick size was pride. Harry was a hundred percent sure that he had hurt Louis’ pride. 

“Why would you send something like that?” Zayn asked, eyeing him sternly. “You know that's not right.”

“I — I didn't mean to,” Harry whispered. “It was a mistake. I meant to send it to Nick.” 

Louis eyed him firmly. “That's not an acceptable excuse, Harry. Your comment was completely rude and disrespectful — no matter if you intended for me to see it or not.” 

Harry sniffled. “My comment wasn't true,” he admitted. “I just, wanted to ask Nick for advice on how to get you guys to be more kinky with me in bed, and I thought I'd make a joke.”

“You know that you should  _ always  _ come to  _ us  _ if you have concerns about that kind of thing, not a friend. And even if you were joking, that still doesn't make it okay.”

“I—” Harry began, but gasped when he felt a cold finger rubbing on the outside of his hole. He felt himself involuntarily twitch, and blushed. He felt extremely exposed, especially in the position he was in. 

Louis continued speaking as if nothing had happened, finger just rubbing persistently on his fluttering hole but never entering. It was frustrating, really. “I don’t know what to do with him, lads,” the blue-eyed Dom said casually. “What he said was rude and obnoxious.” He dipped a finger in, only to the first knuckle, and Harry couldn’t help but clench at the feeling. 

It strangely felt slightly pleasurable, although he was sure that he was not supposed to be feeling pleasured at the moment. He was sure that punishment was soon to come.

“I’m not exactly sure why he was talking about my cock in the first place,” Louis commented, now entering another finger and scissoring.

Harry whined a little from the burn of being stretched. He wriggled a little secretly, not wanting to get into even more trouble.

Louis pulled his fingers out of the boy, wiping them on his jeans. The intrusion left Harry's hole a little sore, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. 

“Well, what are we going to do about this?” Niall asked with a raised brow. “I mean, he needs some type of incentive.”

“Indeed he does,” Louis murmured, giving Harry a stern look. “But that's not my problem right now. My cock needs my attention. I mean — my  _ small  _ cock needs my attention,” he sneered at Harry, making the sub shrink back. His words sure had offended the Dom, but he didn't even mean them!

Louis plopped down on the couch and took his cock out, proceeding to stroke it to hardness. Harry and the others just sat there dumbly, Harry not quite sure of what was going to happen. 

“Harry,” Liam whispered, beckoning him over. “Come here.”

The sub bit his lip in hesitation before he stood up, making his way toward the Dom. The man had him stand between his knees, cock dangling between them. 

“Colour?” the Dom asked, eyeing him seriously. 

Harry swallowed. “Green,” he whispered. 

Liam nodded, then reached between his knees to grab Harry's cock. He stroked up and down slowly, making Harry let out a whine. “Feel good?” Liam asked, continuing in his stroking.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry breathed, cock beginning to harden. 

The Dom stroked his cock until it reached full hardness, thumbing the slit slightly as he did so, making Harry groan. Liam didn't stop even after he was fully hard, continuing to stroke the boy’s cock.

“Wrap your hand around your cock,” Liam suddenly ordered, pulling Harry from his pleasurable state. 

Harry’s eyes widened, confused. What was Liam planning?

“Go on,” Louis called, still stroking his own cock, which was now fully hard as well. 

The sub tentatively reached his hand forward, wrapping it around the girth of his cock. His right hand fit around the entire girth, the tips of his fingers meeting his thumb. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Liam mused, moving Harry's cock so it was held in the air, where all the Doms could see it. “His hand wraps around the entire girth of his cock,” the Dom chuckled. 

Harry was confused. What was the point of this? Didn't all males’ hands wrap around the entirety of their cock?

His assumption was proved wrong, however, when he saw Louis wrap his own hand around his own cock. The Dom’s hand only covered half the girth of his cock, unlike Harry's, that covered all of the girth. 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed. “Looks like my hand wraps around only  _ half  _ the whole girth of my cock,” he mused. 

“And how much of your cock does  _ your  _ hand cover, Harry?” Liam asked sternly, tapping the head of the sub’s cock. 

Harry squeaked. “All of it,” he mumbled. 

“What was that? I want a clear, complete sentence, Harry,” Liam said sternly. “How much of your cock does your hand cover?”

“All of it,” the sub spoke more clearly. “My hand covers all of it.”

Liam chuckled, cupping Harry's balls in his hands now. The sub had to desperately refrain from squirming — the attention on his cock and balls was a little overwhelming. Despite the growing distress he was experiencing, when Liam asked him for his colour, he still said green. He definitely wasn't feeling red or yellow, but he wasn't exactly  _ fully  _ green either, though the Doms didn't know that. He was somewhere in between green and yellow, he presumed. 

“And how much is that compared to Louis’?”

“Twice as much,” Harry whispered, the Doms’ intentions finally becoming known to him. The Doms were going to compare his own cock size to Louis’, or maybe even  _ all  _ of theirs, to humiliate him. Who knew what all the Doms could do? They were, after all, extremely creative.  All the while, Louis continued to stroke himself off while watching Harry observantly. 

Harry silently whined. He didn’t like this one bit, but he didn’t want to sound like he was whining — of course, he knew that safewording wasn’t ‘whining’ or anything like that. He just wanted to get the punishment over with.

Liam just sat back with a smirk, and Niall eyed Harry, the sub immediately realizing that Niall would be next in playing his part.

“Your cock looks adorable wrapped with your hand,” Niall commented casually, and Harry choked at the blond Dom’s bluntness. “Let’s make it even cuter. Get your other hand and wrap it around your itty bitty little cock as well.”

Harry flinched at the words, and this time he couldn’t prevent the whine that escaped from him. He hated it when people were mean to him, and his Doms weren’t being very nice at all at the moment! Nevertheless, he reached out with his other hand and wrapped it around as well, flushing when he realized what the point of it was — the only part you could see of his cock was the head, peeking out from both fists.

“Awww, would you look at that?” Niall cooed with a smirk.

Harry was tempted to blurt out,  _ my hands are just big!  _ but he doubted that would get him anywhere. In fact, he would probably get scolded for complaining or backtalk. 

“Why don’t you get my cock out, Harry?” Niall suggested, though it was clearly  _ not  _ a suggestion.

Harry took his hands off of his cock and shuffled forward, unzipping the Dom’s jeans with trembling fingers, and revealed Niall’s own shaft.

“Both hands around it, just like you did with yours.”

Harry felt his face warm as the realization of what Niall was going to do dawned on him, but he reached out and wrapped both of his hands around Niall’s cock, silently cursing the fact that Niall — the biggest out of all of them — had ordered him to do this. His hands covered a fair amount, but not as much as his own cock had been covered, and this had been exactly what Niall’s point was.

“Colour?”

Harry hesitated. Was he green, or was he yellow? He found himself doubting himself. He  _ wanted  _ to go further with this punishment, he really did. He did deserve it. “Green.”

Niall eyed him observantly for a few moments, as if wondering if the sub was truly okay, but he seemed to eventually accept that Harry had been firm with his choice and shooed his hands away with the words, “My cock’s getting cold. Your hands aren’t even big enough to cover it, anyway.”

Those words stung, they hurt, but Harry knew they were well deserved. After all, he had blatantly insulted Louis’ cock! Now, the Doms were simply giving him a taste of his own medicine. He removed his hands from Niall’s cock, avoiding the man’s gaze as he did so. 

Zayn suddenly snapped his fingers. “Over here, Harry. My cock isn't going to suck itself.”

Blushing, Harry made his way over to the black-haired Dom, his own cock still hard between his legs. He kneeled in front of the Dom and opened his mouth, expecting the man to feed him his dick.

“Colour?”

There it was with that colouring question again! He knew his Doms were supposed to ask him for his colour, so they weren't doing anything wrong. However, the question seemed to be stressing him out too much right now. He knew he needed to be honest with his Doms, especially under circumstances like these, and he really did want to say yellow. But he figured he could try to hold on for a bit longer — how bad could giving a blowjob be?

“Green.” He licked his lips, hoping the Doms believed him. He saw Louis eyeing him cautiously out of the corner of his eye, still working on his hard cock, but brushed it off. 

“Open,” Zayn demanded, tapping his chin. The sub obeyed, opening his mouth once more. As expected, the Dom immediately fed him his hard cock, totally filling up his mouth. It wasn't enough to deepthroat or trigger a gag reflex yet, but it was sure to if the Dom decided to thrust. 

Zayn reached his hand down and grabbed under Harry's chin, stroking the boy’s cheek with his thumb. “Look so pretty with my big cock in your mouth,” he murmured. “Get sucking.”

Harry, of course, listened. He got to work right away, licking in all the most sensitive places he knew a man enjoyed having licked. The Dom groaned from pleasure, and thrusted his hips upwards. 

On cue, Harry gagged. The force of the thrust made him splutter a little, but thankfully, the Dom only thrusted the one time. 

“My cock is so big that you're gagging on it,” Zayn chuckled. “Bet you'd gag on Louis’ cock, as well. Then it wouldn't seem so small once it was filling up your mouth, would it?”

Harry blushed, his cheeks already red from gagging and using so much of his energy. It was humiliating, really. His cock size was being demeaned in front of all his Doms, and in comparison to their larger sized cocks, too! How degrading was that?

Zayn chuckled, and Harry went back to work. He didn't want to give the Dom any more time to humiliate him this way. 

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't very long before Zayn was releasing into his mouth. He had gotten pretty good at blowjobs, if he did say so himself. Swallowing come was easier now as well, and he gulped down Zayn’s without too much trouble. 

“Bet we release twice as much semen as you do,” Zayn chuckled. “After all, our cock and balls  _ are  _ twice as big as yours.”

Harry flushed at the words, silently crumbling on the inside. He remained on his knees, not receiving any orders to get up yet. He gulped when Louis stood up, his cock still out and fully hard.

“Well,” Louis smirked, “why don’t we see how ‘tiny’ my cock is, huh?”

Harry was convinced that Louis was going to fuck him, specifically because in his text messages he had said that the Dom’s cock was so small it could barely stretch his arse — not exactly the most polite thing you could say about a Dom. Besides, it was just plain disrespectful.

“Hold your little cocklet in your hand,” Louis commanded, “and stand up.”

Harry, flushing even more, reluctantly grasped his relatively hard cock and stood next to Louis exactly how the Dom wanted him.

“Lads?” Louis asked expectantly, holding out his hand. “The ruler?”

What? Was Louis going to spank him? Why would he ask him to hold out his cock if he was going to be spanked? 

Then he paled. 

“You're not going to spank my cock, are you? I—”

“Hush,” Louis ordered, taking the ruler from Zayn. “No, I'm not going to spank your cock. Colour?” 

Harry blanked. If they weren't going to spank his cock, what were they going to do? There were only so many things that could be done with a ruler!

“Green,” he whispered, trying not to think of what they could be doing. Right now, he really wanted to say yellow, but he didn't want to be a wimp. He would never forgive himself for chickening out!

Louis took Harry's colour in stride, promptly beginning whatever it was he had planned. He held the ruler straight up, so it was on inches and centimeters. Then, he held the tool up next to his own cock, and measured the length in inches. “How big is my cock, Harry?” he asked with a smirk. 

Harry gulped. “Seven inches,” he said, wanting so badly to fiddle with his fingers and continue with all his nervous habits. But he didn't want to anger the Doms further by not holding his cock out. 

Louis nodded, then moved the ruler next to Harry's. The sub flushed when he saw the number, feeling absolutely humiliated. Tears gathered in his eyes, because he knew the Dom was going to make him compare their sizes now. “And how big is your cocklet, Harry?” Louis asked firmly. 

“Four and a half inches,” Harry squeaked, letting out a sniffle involuntarily. “Sir.” His mind was screaming at him to call yellow, but he wanted to push through. He had a feeling they were nearly done with the punishment, anyway. He could do it. 

“And how much smaller is that in comparison to mine?”

“Two and a half inches smaller, Sir,” Harry whispered, his tears falling down his cheeks now. 

Louis snickered. “I'm surprised your little itty bitty cocklet goes past one inch,” he chortled. 

Harry let out a small sob, and let go of his cock, unable to prevent himself from doing so. He could hear Louis take a breath to scold him for releasing his shaft from his hold, but he couldn’t take it anymore. “Red,” he whimpered, voice cracking painfully. “Red.”

Everything seemed to be blurry and fast-forwarded. Harry shut his eyes tightly, wondering if his Doms were disappointed in him for safewording. He had never safeworded before, and he didn’t enjoy doing so because he knew the Doms would feel badly about it.

“Sweetheart,” Louis said immediately in a soothing tone. “Sweetheart, talk to us. Take a deep breath.”

Harry just sobbed. His Doms shifted closer to him, though not overcrowding him. He didn’t know when he had sat down, but he vaguely felt himself wrap his arms around his knees, pressing his knees to his chest and sniffling.

“You were such a good boy for safewording,” Zayn praised. “Such a good boy.”

“Our good boy,” Liam added softly. 

Harry choked on his tears. He had  _ hated  _ this punishment! He always hated it when people were overly mean to him. He was sensitive, and he despised it when people used that to their advantage — not that the Doms had been, of course. There had just been a lack of communication on his part.

“Angel, talk to us,” Liam said quietly, sounding slightly pained at seeing Harry so distraught.

“I—” Harry paused to wipe his tears with his arm. “I–I’d like to be left alone for a few moments.”

“No,” Zayn said, not unkindly. “That’s one of the worst choices we could ever make. We don’t want you going into subdrop.”

“If you’d like, we can sit next to you quietly until you feel ready to talk this out,” Louis told him. “Can I — can I touch you?”

Harry sniffled. He nodded, and saw relief wash over Louis’ face. Louis reached out gently and set a hand on the back of his neck, thumb rubbing lightly as if trying to soothe him. Harry couldn’t help but relax into the blue-eyed Dom’s gentle touch. 

“I — we can talk now,” Harry declared after a few moments of sitting quietly with his Doms, Louis’ touches soothing him. 

The other Doms all sat down around him. “First, we need to know what specifically made you colour,” Zayn said soothingly. “What made you say red?”

Harry sniffled, a hiccup leaving his lips. “You guys were being mean,” he whined. “Didn't like any of the comments, but the last one was the worst! I couldn't take it.”

Louis paled. “The one I said just now?” he clarified, not wanting to repeat the specific words he'd said. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I kind of wanted to say yellow before that, but that pushed me over the edge. I'd really thought about saying yellow.”

“Harry, if you were feeling yellow, why didn't you tell us?” Liam asked gently, eyes genuinely concerned and upset. 

“I didn't want to make you mad,” Harry admitted. “I thought I could get through the punishment. I didn't want to disappoint you.” He wiped his eyes with his fists. 

“Love, you'll  _ never  _ disappoint us for safewording. If you're feeling like you can't take it anymore — whatever ‘it’ is — you need to tell us, okay?” Niall told him seriously, but soothingly. 

Harry nodded wordlessly. “Sorry,” he said sadly. 

“No, don't apologize,” Zayn said softly. “You have nothing to apologize for. We just need you to know that your safewords are there to keep you safe, and it is extremely important you're honest when we ask you your colour, or even if we don't ask and you're feeling the need to safeword.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly, still slightly distressed. 

It seemed that his distress was obvious to the Doms, because they continued to speak to him in a soothing, quiet tone. 

“Why did you not call ‘yellow’ when we asked?” Louis prompted, thumb still rubbing his neck comfortingly. 

Harry shrugged. “I dunno,” he whispered. “Just wanted to be a good boy and get the punishment over with.”

“Babe,” Liam said gently. “Angel. You’re a good boy even when you safeword.”

“Do you understand the importance of safewording when you need to?” Zayn asked. 

“Yeah.” Harry lowered his head and nodded, slightly ashamed that he hadn't used his colours correctly. 

“It breaks the trust in our relationship if you aren't honest with us, sweets,” Zayn continued. “Your colours aren't just to see how you're feeling about the situation, it's to help us gauge your feelings and emotions.”

“Safewording is a very serious deal, and it shouldn't be taken lightly,” Liam added, gently.

“I know,” Harry said softly. “I'll be honest next time.”

“What exactly was it that you didn't like about the punishment?” Louis asked. When Harry stiffened, he added, “Just for us to make sure that we don't do it again. You're okay. Nothing to worry about.”

Harry relaxed once more and the soothing tone. “I just really didn't like how mean you all were,” he whispered, lowering his head and feeling a little childish as he spoke the words. “Just a huge turn off for me, to be honest.”

“You know our words weren't true, yeah?” Liam asked softly. “None of what we said was true.”

“I know,” Harry whispered. “But it was just really hard to listen to … I didn't like it. At all.”

Louis smiled softly. “Now we know not to do it again, then,” he said. 

“And you know to  _ always  _ tell us your colour, yes?” Niall clarified with a raised eyebrow. “This is so important, Harry. We need to be able to trust your word so that we can be sure we're not doing anything to harm you unintentionally.”

Harry nodded, fiddling with his fingers. “I know.”

“What's your colour now?” Zayn asked. 

“Green,” Harry said without a second thought. “I'm green now. Not red anymore.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised, rubbing Harry's sub mark with his thumb in slow circles. “Do you promise us you'll never hold back your safeword again? That you'll be completely honest with us?”

The sub nodded instantly. “I promise. I — I understand that what I did was wrong,” he paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “You're not angry with me, are you?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Of course not,” Zayn said right away. “Sweetheart, we just want this to be a lesson — for all of us. You learned not to hold back your safeword, and we learned to watch more closely for your emotions, yeah? Everything is okay.”

“Do you feel okay?” Louis asked softly. 

Harry nodded, leaning into Louis’ touch. “Yeah,” he whispered. 

“Is there anything we can do for you, Angel? A bath? A movie? Whatever you want,” Liam suggested kindly. 

Harry grinned bashfully. “A movie, please. With a fort!” 

Niall grinned. “That can be arranged,” he said, ruffling Harry's curls and kissing his cheek. 

“I think I have something special to add to this,” Louis murmured with a wink. 

Harry gasped. “What is it?” he asked excitedly. 

Louis chuckled. “It's a surprise, of course,” he said.

The sub pouted. “Not fair,” he whined petulantly. “I wanna know.”

“You'll know in a second, princess,” Louis assured with a smile. “Why don't I go get some blankets while you pick out the movie?”

Harry nodded with a smile, scurrying off to their large selection of movies. He ended up picking a documentary about animals that lived in the jungle, immediately captivated by the adorable monkey on the cover. 

He got settled back on the couch once he'd put it in the DVD player, and he waited, snuggled under a blanket, for his Doms to return. 

He was still feeling a bit badly for not safewording correctly when he had needed to. He knew how important this matter was. But he didn't want to distress his Doms by looking worried, so he just stayed quiet although he knew that his Doms would be more than willing to talk more about it.

He smiled a little when he saw Louis and the others carrying a rather large armful of blankets, and the Doms began to build the fort. Niall winked at Harry, making the sub smile. 

However, it seemed that his Doms were quite the mind readers, for Liam paused and said, “Angel, are you alright? You still look a bit distressed.”

“I—” Harry paused and hesitated. “I dunno,” he confessed. “I just feel like I made a huge mistake for not using my colours properly.”

“Babe,” Zayn said, pausing in his fort-making. “Don't beat yourself up for it. You're fine, everything’s fine. This is normal — a lot of people have gone through the same thing as you’re going through now. It's just a hurdle that everyone has to jump over eventually.”

“Poetic much,” Louis teased Zayn, making Harry laugh softly for a moment. 

“But really, we’re not disappointed in you for safewording. You have the full right to colour out whenever you need to,” Liam reminded. “It was our fault as much as it was yours.”

“Actually, I wouldn't even call it a fault,” Niall said thoughtfully. “It's just something that happens.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly. He watched as the Doms finished up making the fort. 

The Doms even went full out and dimmed the lights. Harry watched quietly as Zayn put the movie in and started it up. He couldn't help but cuddle next to Liam, who smiled fondly. 

“Do you want to know something?” Liam asked. “I'll tell you a very interesting story.”

“Okay,” Harry said, Liam’s words catching his attention. 

“Even Doms can safeword, you know,” Liam began as the movie started rolling, Zayn settling back to cuddle next to them. “I had a friend. She has a sub, who's cheeky and eager to experience every new thing that sounds cool or fun.”

Harry listened attentively, more drawn to Liam’s words rather than the movie. 

“She indulged him — and still indulges him — by doing scenes where they try out new kinks and experiment to see what they like and dislike.”

“That's cool,” Harry mentioned when Liam paused, not wanting to seem disinterested — because he was far from it. He wanted to see where the story was going. 

Liam smiled fondly again. “Yes, it is cool, and fun. But it also brings a lot of risks. They could end up doing a scene where one of them gets triggered or falls into subdrop, or even Domdrop.”

“Oh, yeah, we learned about Domdrop at school!” Harry exclaimed. “I didn't know Doms could experience it until we learned it.”

“Well, I suppose that that school is doing something right if they've taught you that,” Louis joked. 

Liam just rolled his eyes and continued with his story. “They decided to experiment with wax play. The sub, he has a bit of a pain kink. The Domme, on the other hand, gets a little broken-hearted at seeing her sub in pain, even though there are sounds of pleasure mixed in his moans and whimpers. The sub, he wanted his Domme to go full out on him with the wax — that means everywhere on his body.”

Harry winced. He personally didn't enjoy the thought of wax play.

“The Domme did start the scene, because she didn't want to make her sub unhappy,” Liam continued. “But halfway through, when the sub started crying from the burning sensation of the wax, she couldn't take it anymore. Guess what she did?”

Harry gasped. “She didn't fall into Domdrop, did she?” Now  _ that  _ would be a bad situation!

Liam’s lips quirked upward at the genuine concern on Harry’s face. “No,” he responded with a chuckle. “But she, the Domme, not the sub, safeworded. She called ‘red,’ which put the scene to a complete stop. But the sub wasn't disappointed. He was glad that his Domme safeworded, because if she didn't, she would have continued the scene unhappily and uncomfortably.”

“Wow,” was all Harry could whisper. 

“Now do you see my point, Angel?” Liam said, brushing Harry’s curls with a hand. “Safewording isn't a bad thing — it's necessary, whether you're a Dom or a sub.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly.

“You were very good for safewording. Next time, if you ever feel like ‘yellow,’ then please,  _ please  _ be honest. Because we won't get angry, we won't be disappointed, or upset. We’ll be happy that you told us that you reached your limit.”

Harry nodded solemnly, unable to say anything, hearing the seriousness in Liam’s tone. 

“I think we need to lighten up the mood,” Louis commented with a smile. “Here.”

Harry blinked down owlishly at the glass filled with red substance. “For me?” he asked, unable to believe he would be allowed to have an  _ entire  _ glass of wine. He was lucky if he got one small sip, at the most!

Louis nodded, eyes crinkling happily. “Yes, princess. Don't you think you deserve a glass?”

Harry nodded with a blush, taking the glass from Louis’ hands gingerly. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, licking his lips in satisfaction. He almost wanted to down the entire glass right then, but he figured that wouldn't be healthy. At all. 

“Take slow sips, yeah?” Louis reminded. “Can't have you getting drunk,” he teased. 

The sub laughed, bringing the glass up to his lips again and taking another small sip. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“You're welcome, sweets,” Zayn murmured. “You deserved it.”

“I wasn't just thanking you for the wine,” Harry commented shyly with a small smile. 

“Oh?”

Harry took another sip of the drink, blushing at the words that were just begging to come out. “I just want to say, thank you. To all of you. I know when I first came here — or ended up here — it was bizarre and abnormal. But I don't think I would have been able to grow and learn so much if I hadn't met you. I probably wouldn't have been alive.” He let out a small laugh. “So just, thank you. I love you.”

There was a small silence, and Harry suddenly feared that he had said all the wrong things. He regretted his decision to speak his feelings immediately, and opened his mouth to apologize when …

“Awww, is the ever so strong Louis William Tomlinson  _ crying _ ?” Niall exclaimed, then poked Louis teasingly. 

“No,” Louis said, voice muffled as he sniffled. “I just yawned.”

“Uh-huh, suuurreeee,” Niall snickered. “It’s okay, Lou-Lou babe. Everyone has their moments.”

“Shut up, Ni,” Louis pouted.

Harry giggled. “I love you,” he whispered again, snuggling up to his Doms. “I love you so, so much.”

“And we love you,” Zayn smiled. “Forever and ever.”

Harry sighed and laid back, sneakily helping to wipe Louis’ emotional tears away, and pulled the covers over their legs as the movie continued. He was content to lay there forever.

Forever and ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages between Louis/Harry can be found in our Tumblr! --->https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought!
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Mention of age difference (kind of big? 7 years), slight crossdressing (panties), mention of spanking, collars, leashes, mentions of puppy play, ageplay, dildos, mentions of blowjobs, spanking, and fluff!

“It's time to get up in the morning!” Harry heard four voices exclaim loudly, making him groan.

He rolled over in the bed, tangled up in the covers. He felt so warm and lazy. The last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed. 

The voices suddenly grew a little quieter. “Got McDonald’s breakfast for you,” Niall sang softly. 

“Why any other brand?” Louis added in the same tone, and Harry quirked an eye open. 

“We drove two miles to get it,” Niall sang, strumming his guitar, making Harry even more confused. What were his Doms even talking about? 

“So you have to get up and eat it,” Liam began to sing, crawling into bed next to the tired sub. “You lazy child Harry you crazy boy, don't be selfish.”

Harry sat up then, rubbing his eyes with his fists. What the hell was happening? 

He didn't even have time to compose himself before all four of his Doms were jumping into bed with him, climbing on top of him and acting the most hyper Harry has ever seen them. 

“It's time to wake up!” they shouted, reaching over and tickling the sub with large smiles on their faces. 

Harry wanted to huff, seeing as it was only 9:00 on a Saturday, but he let it be. His Doms were obviously too excited about something, anyway. 

“S–Stop!” he exclaimed, uncontrollably giggling as the Doms continuously attacked him with tickles. “Can't breathe!”

The Doms pulled away from him after a minute of torturous tickling, all chuckling at their sub. “You're up!” Louis said happily. 

“Um, yeah?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow. “Why did you guys wake me up so early? And why are you already dressed?” 

“Hazza, don't tell me you've forgotten,” Niall said pointedly. 

Zayn nodded. “Please tell us you didn't forget.”

Harry shook his head confusedly. “What are you talking about?”

The Doms shared a look between the four of them and sighed, making Harry roll his eyes. His Doms sure did have an odd way of being able to communicate with one another silently. 

“It's your birthday, Angel,” Liam said with amusement clear in his voice. “How did you forget your own birthday?! It's a good thing we didn't!” He laughed. 

Harry huffed playfully, shoving the covers off his hot body. “Maybe it's because you woke me up at the crack of dawn,” he whined, falling back and covering his face with his hands. 

Louis chuckled. “Princess, it's 9:00.”

“Yes, I'm aware,” Harry retorted sassily. “And that's extremely early for an eighteen–year–old.”

“Nineteen–year–old,” Zayn corrected with a grin. 

Harry pouted. “I'm still way younger than you guys,” he said. 

Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Trust me, you don't want to get older.”

“Plus,” Niall added, “don't you agree that our age difference is hot?” he breathed into Harry's ear. 

The sub’s adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he nodded, making the Doms smirk in satisfaction. “Seven years,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Louis chuckled. “Indeed. C’mon, up you get. We're taking you to breakfast.”

Harry's eyes actually lit up at that, and he quickly threw all the sheets off him so he could get up. “Wait,” he paused, furrowing his brows, “you're not actually taking me to McDonald’s, are you?” 

Liam laughed, shaking his head. “No, don't worry. We just made that up for the sake of the song.”

Harry chuckled amusedly. “You guys are such dorks.” He got out of bed and headed to his dresser. 

“You can’t just go out in your pyjamas!” Niall laughed. “C’mere!”

Harry huffed and impatiently shifted on his feet. He couldn’t wait to go out and eat breakfast with his Doms! Not to mention, now that he thought about it, he could vaguely remember something about how he could have a sleepover with his friends. Even more excited, he bounced on the balls on his feet.

“Why are you squirming so much, sweets?” Zayn smiled at his cuteness.

Before Harry could respond, Louis held up a blue shirt patterned with little white hearts — it was another one of the crazy shirts his Doms had bought him. He also got a pair of black skinny jeans handed to him by Louis.

“You’ll look adorable in it.” The blue–eyed Dom grinned.

Harry blushed at the compliment and easily stripped out of his pyjamas, leaving him naked besides the silver panties he was wearing.

“It was one of the best decisions we made buying you those pretty panties,” Zayn murmured, cupping Harry's bum and squeezing lightly. “Look so good on you.”

Harry gasped, cheeks turning even more red. “Thank you,” he said shyly, taking the clothes from Louis’ outstretched hand. “But it's too early for sex, Zaynie,” he teased, pulling on his jeans. 

Niall rolled his eyes as he brushed his hair, having heard the conversation. “But it's not too early to give you a birthday spanking, is it?” He smirked. 

The sub gasped, buttoning his jeans. “You wouldn't!” he exclaimed, though he truthfully wouldn't mind. It would be a pleasurable spanking, not a punishing one, anyway. 

The blond Dom shook his head. “Oh well. Looks like we don't have time anyway.”

Harry huffed. “You're such a tease,” he whined, then turned to let Liam button his shirt for him. 

“You're our gorgeous birthday boy, aren't you?” the brown-eyed Dom whispered, doing up the top button. “This shirt suits you perfectly. Very flamboyant.”

Harry scoffed, but cracked a grin at the comment. It was true, after all. And he wasn't at all ashamed of how eccentric he was. 

“Even have your collar on,” Zayn observed, running a finger along the lace. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the front of Harry's throat, right above where the D–ring was, which made harry’s breath hitch. “C’mon, let's get going.” He smirked. 

“What about my shoes?” Harry asked, before he was met with the strangest pair of boots he’d ever laid eyes on. “What—”

“This is your early birthday present,” Louis told him, unbuckling the straps on the glittery [boots](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/dd/ea/52/ddea5228e961fb62509e6173543e8806.jpg). “Aren't they just perfect for you?”

Harry blushed. He really did like them — they were so pretty. The sparkles would make him stand out and look nice. The boots were exactly the type he’d want if he saw them in the window of a store. 

His Doms knew him too well. 

“Thank you so much,” he said meekly, allowing the Dom to help him put them on. “I love them.”

“We're glad,” Niall said and ruffled Harry's hair. “Now you can go to breakfast in style.” He winked. 

Harry laughed and got into the car, Louis getting behind the wheel, Niall in the passengers, Zayn and Liam in the back with him. 

Harry yawned for the first few minutes, still slightly sleepy from being woken up much more earlier than he was used to during the weekend. However, he was excited, which was what mostly kept him awake during the ride to the restaurant. 

The restaurant was a nice, quaint little diner that served the best breakfast. His Doms had taken him there before, and he remembered absolutely loving their pancakes and bacon. 

Niall held the door to the diner for him, making him blush and say thank you. There weren't too many people there — just about five other couples, some with kids and the others by themselves. 

“Reservation for Tomlinson,” Louis said to the hostess, placing a hand on the small of Harry’s back. The blue–eyed Dom kept his hand on his back as they walked to their table, making Harry shiver. There was something about his Doms exerting authority over him in public that he especially enjoyed. It was nice to just set back and allow his Doms to make his decisions and care for him. 

Liam pulled out his chair at the table for him, and Harry sat down with a meek grin. The Dom proceeded to place his napkin on his lap for him, just as he always did when they ate out in public. 

He was sat between Louis and Liam, with Zayn and Niall sitting across from them. Liam kept a hand on his thigh as he opened his menu (even though he wouldn't be ordering for himself), making the sub squirm. 

“Happy Birthday, Angel,” Liam whispered in his ear. “We’re so lucky to have you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back, pecking the man’s cheek. 

As Harry looked through the menu, he couldn't help but salivate at all the yummy looking pictures of the food. He really did want the pancakes and bacon again, with orange juice, and he hoped his Doms would know what to order him. It was his birthday, after all. He should get what he wanted!

The waiter dropped by and asked if they were ready to order their food. The Doms all ordered for themselves, and Harry wistfully looked at the pancakes and bacon that he was so desperately craving. 

“And for your sub?” the waiter asked politely with a kind smile directed at Harry, who smiled back.

“The pancakes, bacon, and the orange juice,” Zayn said swiftly. 

Harry brightened immediately, not at the prospect of eating exactly what he wanted, but more at the fact that his Doms remembered his favourite breakfast! He grinned bashfully at the Doms.

The waiter walked off with their orders, and the moment Harry had his Doms all to himself, he immediately said again, “I love you.”

The Doms all smiled proudly. “We love you too, Angel,” Liam murmured. “You’re going to have an amazing 19th birthday.”

The food was delicious as always, Harry unable to do anything but let out a moan at the taste.

“That moan sounds familiar,” Louis teased, and Harry blushed profoundly.

Their breakfast went on, filled with lighthearted comments and a blushy Harry. The pancakes and bacon were absolutely amazing, the sub finishing his entire plate before the Doms finished their food. 

“Looks like our boy is growing, hmm?” Niall teased, indicating Harry's clean plate. 

Harry smirked. “In more ways than one,” he said cheekily. 

The Doms laughed, all shaking their heads. “Cheeky little one, aren't you?” Zayn murmured, smiling softly at the sub. 

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his juice. He was about to say something, but the sound of singing stopped him.  _ Oh, God,  _ he thought.  _ Please don't tell me they're going to sing!  _

His thoughts were proved wrong when he turned around and saw a group of waiters approaching their table, carrying a bowl of ice cream with chocolate sauce and a candle on top. He always thought of was embarrassing when his friends and family sang happy birthday to him, but in public was worse!

“Louis,” he whined, nudging the blue-eyed Dom with his foot. “Did you tell them to sing?!”

Louis playfully scoffed. “How are you so sure it was me?” He raised a brow. 

Harry huffed. “Because you're the only one who would do that,” he whispered, though Louis only shrugged. 

“Maybe,” the Dom smirked. 

The sub rolled his eyes, but smiled as the waiters reached their table. His Doms only had good intentions, even if they embarrassed him like parents sometimes. 

He blushed and looked from each Dom awkwardly throughout the song, never knowing where to look when people were singing to him. It was just so awkward! Thankfully, his Doms smiled and winked at him as they sang, and the song only lasted thirty seconds. 

The waiters and his Doms cheered when they were done, making Harry hide behind his hands. He was grateful when the dessert was finally placed on the table, and the waiters were preparing to leave. 

“Do you want a picture of you all together?” their waiter, a sub, asked sweetly. “I wouldn't mind.” 

Of course, the Doms agreed, and they crowded around Harry for the picture. Each Dom had a reassuring hand on him in some way, whether it be on his shoulder, back, or hip, and it actually felt nice. He felt extremely loved and cared for, and there was nothing better than the feeling. 

“Perfect!” their waiter said, then handed Niall his phone back. “Happy Birthday once again,” he said politely, then left them to themselves. 

“How about you blow out your candle, sweetheart?” Zayn suggested, pushing the ice cream closer to Harry. 

Harry just shook his head fondly at the Doms’ public show of affection towards him and leaned forward to blow the candle out. Before he could, Niall chided, “Make a wish before you blow it!”

Harry blushed when he felt all eyes on him and he hesitated on what to wish for.  _ I wish,  _ he thought,  _ that I can always be this happy.  _ He blew out the candle, and his Doms clapped with proud, fond smiles on their faces.

“What did you wish for?” Zayn asked teasingly.

“He can’t tell!” Louis laughed. “Or else it won’t come true.”

Harry shuddered at the thought of never being able to be happy again — that would just be torturous. 

“I say we should take some pictures of our little princess,” Niall announced with a smile. “Close your eyes; I have a surprise for you!”

Harry closed his eyes, though albeit a bit warily. You never knew with the Doms.

He felt something touch his head, and he did his best to refrain from reaching up to see what it was. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing!

“Look at our little princess,” Louis cooed. “Open your eyes.” 

Harry opened his eyes, looking around at the Doms’ expressions. They were all smiling fondly, and Niall got his phone out to take a picture. “Smile, princess!” he exclaimed, and Harry did so, wanting to please his Doms, even though he had no idea what was going on!

“What'd you do?” Harry asked with a pout, not liking it when the Doms were hiding stuff from him teasingly. 

The Doms laughed, and Niall reached forward to show him the picture he’d taken. Harry immediately blushed, looking away right after he’d seen the picture. “That's so embarrassing,” Harry whined, though he did smile a little. 

Louis carded a hand through his hair that peeked out of the [tiara](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BCkDA6BCYAEH1V7.jpg) he wore. “You look gorgeous,” he assured. 

“Like a princess,” Zayn murmured. 

“Our princess,” Liam added, kissing Harry sweetly on the lips. 

“Your princess.” Harry smiled, deciding to leave the tiara on. 

After all, he did look pretty, according to his Doms. 

And that was all the approval he needed. 

_____

Harry was nearly jumping out of his clothes in his excitement. His Doms had allowed him to invite so many people — Nick, Luke, Calum, Kyle, and Aaron. He couldn’t wait to see them, and he was surprised that his Doms had allowed him to invite so many people. Well, it was a lot for him.

“Harry, please stop jumping around,” Niall scolded. “You’ll knock something over.”

Harry pouted and sat down on the spot. “But I’m excited!” he complained. 

“Please,” Niall said with a sigh as he turned the stove off. “Sit down.”

Harry dropped immediately, sitting on the kitchen tiles with a sulky pout on his face. “You said sit down,” he offered cheekily when Niall stared at him.

Before the blond Dom could retort, the doorbell rang, and Harry jumped to his feet. He almost bumped into Louis, who had been carrying some plates over to the dining table. “Oops,” he said with an innocent smile when Louis shot him a look. “Hi. Didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Louis just shook his head. “Go open the door, Harold.”

Harry gave the blue–eyed Dom a peck on the lips and skipped away to do so, but found that Liam had already let their first guests in — Nick and his Dom, Dylan.

Nick immediately engulfed Harry in a hug, and Harry laughed as he buried his face in his friend’s neck. “Happy Birthday,” Nick said excitedly as he pulled back. “I'm so excited!”

“Me too,” Harry said with a grin. 

Zayn cleared his throat. “Harry, introduce yourself,” he said softly, indicating Nick’s Dom. 

Harry flushed. “Oh,” he muttered, then held out a hand. “It's nice to meet you, uh, Sir. I'm Harry,” he said shyly. 

Thankfully, Nick’s Dom was a kind one, and he greeted Harry politely as well. 

“Can we go to my room?” Harry asked immediately after the introductions, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Let's wait until everyone gets here, alright?” Louis suggested, and Harry nodded, feeling a bit impatient. He wanted to get on with his party!

“Bye, sweetheart,” Dylan murmured to Nick, giving him a kiss. “Be good.”

Nick promised he would, and then Dylan left with a wave to the Doms and Harry. 

Shortly after Nick arrived, the doorbell rang again. 

This time, it was Luke and Michael at the door. Michael had Luke on a leash attached to his collar, but he unclipped it straight away. Luke gave Harry and Nick both excited hugs and wished Harry a ‘Happy Birthday,’ making him smile. 

“I've missed you,” Harry said to Luke. “We haven't hung out outside of school in awhile.”

“I know!” Luke exclaimed, then smirked. “Mikey’s been keeping me busy,” he said with a wink.

Harry and Nick both fake gagged, and the curly–haired sub noticed his Doms chuckling out of the corner of his eye. 

Next, Calum arrived with Ashton. Harry wasn't so sure how having Calum over would work, since the sub was almost always in his puppy headspace. However, Zayn assured him that Calum did, in fact, occasionally come out of it for a bit and continued on as a regular sub. He needed Ashton’s help to do so, of course, though. 

Ashton was holding Calum’s leash, that was attached to the pup’s collar. Calum was on his hands and knees, still wearing his tail plug and puppy ears, along with his mitts and knee pads. Harry was a little surprised, because truthfully, he hadn't expected the sub to arrive still in puppy space. 

He gave his Doms a hesitant look, and Zayn quickly caught on. He didn't want to be rude, but he was curious. 

“Don't worry,” Zayn murmured in his ear, “he’ll come out of it. Ashton will help him.”

Harry relaxed at that, and welcomed Calum in. The pup’s tail was wagging behind him, and the sub almost cooed at how cute he looked. 

“You’re welcome to take him to a room,” Zayn told Ashton. “The usual.”

“Right. Thanks.” 

Harry watched as the pair went upstairs, Calum looking adorably content, his tail wagging behind him as he climbed the stairs with Ashton.

It wasn’t long before they came down, and by then, Kyle had arrived with his Mummy, Caroline. She seemed nice enough, smiling at Harry and greeting him and his Doms sweetly.

“Remember what Mummy said,” Caroline spoke gently but not harshly to Kyle, “behave for Mummy, yeah?”

“Mmmph.” Kyle nodded, suckling on the tip of his bunny’s ear.

They waited, but Aaron seemed to be running late, so Harry led them to the living room where they had chips and cookies on the table. Harry made sure to introduce everyone to each other.

“Great to meet you,” Calum said with a grin to Luke and Nick. 

Harry had never really spoken with Calum when the sub was out of his puppy headspace, so he was a little awkward at first, but he quickly adjusted. He got along instantly with Calum, and he was glad to make a new friend. 

“What should we do?” Calum asked, grabbing a chip and shoving it in his mouth. 

Harry laughed. “I don't know,” he said, looking deep in thought. “Maybe—”

“C’n we pway with bunny?” Kyle asked shyly, still nibbling on the stuffie’s ear. 

The other subs had to try so hard to hold in their coos, all of them finding the boy adorable. This party sure would be interesting with two littles — once Aaron arrived — involved. 

“Of course,” Harry said with a smile. “Your bunny is very cute.”

Kyle smiled behind his stuffie at the compliment, the boys getting interrupted by the ringing of the bell. 

Harry rushed over, eager to see Aaron and his daddy. Louis had already opened the door and was talking sweetly to the little, making Harry smile fondly. He wasn't jealous this time — his mind was in a more sensible state right now, and he understood Louis was just being nice. 

“Hi, Aaron,” Harry said softly, Elijah setting him down from his arms. “I'm excited you're here!”

“Happy Birthday,” Aaron whispered shyly, shuffling on his feet. 

“Sorry we were late,” Elijah said. He shook his head and looked down fondly yet exasperatedly at his little. “Aaron couldn’t decide which colour shirt he wanted to wear. Happy birthday, by the way, Harry.”

Harry chuckled. “Thank you!” He smiled at Aaron and said, “Do you wanna come meet my other friends?”

The little nodded eagerly, and Harry grabbed his hand to lead him into the living room, just before Louis stopped him. 

“Yes?” Harry asked politely, stopping in his movements. 

Louis looked to Aaron, kneeling down slightly. “Aaron, why don't you head on into the living room? Harry will be there soon!”

“‘Kay, Doctor Tommo!” Aaron exclaimed, then bounced off into the other room. 

Louis gave Harry a pointed look, making the sub raise an eyebrow in confusion. “What is it?” he asked a bit impatiently. 

The Dom sighed, scratching his head reproachfully. “You need to be careful around Aaron and Kyle,” he said softly. “Please, no inappropriate comments or rude words. Their states of mind are extremely fragile in little headspace.” 

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. “I know. I've been little before, Lou,” he said a bit exasperatedly. 

The Dom gave him a firm look. “I mean it, Harry. Try to keep everything PG.”

Harry huffed, though he cracked a cheeky smile. “Yeah, we will. Don't worry.” Harry brushed off the stern look Louis gave him again. He doubted that they would do anything  _ too  _ bad. Besides, even if they did, the littles probably wouldn’t know what they meant.

Excited to be with his friends — even spending the night with them too — he bounded back to the living room where he found Nick and Luke arguing over who got to hold the bowl of chips. Harry snatched the bowl up and danced away with it, laughing.

“Hey!” Nick laughed. “Dick.”

“Harry, don’t be rude,” Zayn reprimanded.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “That wasn’t me!” he complained, popping a chip into his mouth.

Zayn leveled a stern look at him. “I meant, please, behave. Don’t just snatch the bowl from our guests. And Nick, please, appropriate language.”

However, it was too late. Kyle frowned and tugged on the leg of Zayn’s trousers. “Mister?” he said, eyes round and innocent. “What’s a ‘dick?’” He made a confused face.

Zayn shot Nick a stern glare, the sub mouthing a sheepish apology. “Nothing you need to worry about, little one,” Zayn said sweetly with a smile. 

Kyle still looked confused, but just let it go.

“We’ll have pizza around 5, depending on how hungry you all are,” Harry announced, placing the bowl back on the table when he almost dropped it and received a meaningful look from Zayn. 

“Great!” Luke grinned. “My favourite.”

“Let's pway house!” Aaron exclaimed all of a sudden. 

Kyle gasped. “House!” he screeched, jumping up and down. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“I’ll be the puppy,” Calum joked ironically with a grin. “Woof.”

Harry laughed at Calum’s comment. “I’m the dad,” he claimed. 

“Uh, excuse me?” Luke interrupted. “ _ I  _ should be the dad.”

“And why is that?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m manly.” Luke clapped himself on the chest. “You’re not the dad — you’re cute and feminine and motherly.”

Harry made an offended sound. “I am  _ manly _ !” he insisted, puffing out his chest, making the littles giggle at his antics. 

Unbeknownst to him, Louis was walking past the living room right then. And, of course, he just had to hear what Harry had said. “What about those manly panties you're wearing, princess?” he said cheekily and winked before leaving the room. 

Harry gaped, watching as the Dom left. How could he always hear  _ everything _ ? Did he have some type of mind reading super powers or summat? “Dick,” he muttered under his breath indignantly. 

Calum laughed, slapping his knee. “Yeah, Harry. You're not going to be the dad,” he said with a shake of his head. 

“Yeah, no,” Luke agreed with a laugh. 

“Dads don't wear panties,” Nick said with a smirk, elbowing Harry playfully in the side. 

“What are panties?” Aaron spoke up loudly, causing the other boys to face palm. 

Harry panicked, not wanting his Doms to hear. However, it would be Louis’ fault this time — not his!

“Nothing!” Louis shouted from another room, making all the boys double over in laughter, and Aaron and Kyle pout in confusion. 

“House!” Kyle mentioned again, seemingly growing impatient with the lack of playtime going on. 

Nick nodded. “I can't be the dad, either, though,” he said. “I wear panties.”

Luke and Harry doubled over in laughter once more, and the blond sub reached over to give Nick a high five. “I third that,” he said, and the three boys shared fist bumps. 

“Panty Club forever!” Nick exclaimed, punching the air. The other two followed suit, both giggling like mad. 

“Oh my lord,” Calum said under his breath, an exasperated hand pressed to his forehead. “Let's not base who's the dad off of panties, then. Let's do something else. Like …” 

“Like who has the biggest dick?” Harry suggested with a cheeky grin. 

Calum groaned. “What the fuck? Not much better, and  _ definitely  _ not what I had in mind, whatever.” He threw his hands in the air in surrender. 

“I know  _ I _ have the biggest dick,” Luke proclaimed. “There won't need to be any negotiation on the matter.”

Harry frowned, the situation somewhat reminding him of the punishment he received for demeaning Louis’ dick size. He had yet to tell Nick about it, too embarrassed to let his friend know of the text he had been planning to send him. Besides, despite the punishment being awful, he did learn a lot of important things about safewording and communicating with his Doms. 

“How are you so sure about that?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Maybe mine is the biggest.”

“Or mine,” Calum added. 

“Biggest what?” Aaron asked, pausing in playing patty cake with Kyle. 

The boys chuckled, but otherwise ignored the little’s question. “The biggest smile,” Luke said sweetly, and the little turned back around to play, satisfied with that answer. 

“There's only one way for us to determine who's  _ really  _ the biggest,” Harry said with a dark smirk. “Underwear off, lads!” he shouted, and the others gaped. 

“Shush!” Luke said with a finger to his lips. “Do you really want them to hear you?”

“Yeah, we can't have it sounding like we're cheating or something!” Calum exclaimed. 

Harry huffed. “Sorry,” he whispered, crossing his arms. “But, really, lads. Underwear off.”

“Are you serious?” Nick spluttered. “Do you  _ want  _ to get us in trouble?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll go to the loo.”

“Right, because that’s not suspicious at all,” Calum said, rolling his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up and come with me,” Harry growled. 

“Language!” Louis shouted, and Harry grimaced.

How did Louis  _ always  _ catch him at the worst times?

After making up a believable excuse to Aaron and Kyle about how they were going to hunt for fairies in the toilet, they scurried off to the loo.

Harry and the other lads immediately shed their pants. Harry’s cheeks burned when he cursed Louis for giving him the pale pink lacy panties for today. However, his embarrassment wasn’t long–lived.

Luke blushed when Calum whistled and said, “Damn, Michael’s definitely possessive as fuck.”

Harry spun Luke around, unable to contain his curiosity. Luke’s panties had seemed plain enough, not as lacy as the other lads’, but it definitely wasn’t boring. On the front, it was a simple solid colour, but on the back, on Luke’s arse, it read, ‘Property of Daddy.’

“Holy shit,” Harry gasped. “Those are some interesting [panties](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=198258715), Lukey,” he teased, playfully smacking the sub’s arse. 

Luke squeaked and immediately covered his bum, turning back around. “Don't do that!” he protested with a pout. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I'm sure I didn't hit you  _ that  _ hard,” he scoffed. “If I had, my hand would be stinging. And it's not.”

The blond sub huffed. “Whatever.”

“Lads,” Nick prompted pointedly. “What was it we came in here to do again? We have to be quick so Harry's Doms don't get suspicious!”

“Oh, right,” Harry said and cleared his throat. “Who's first?” he asked somewhat nervously, even though this whole thing had been his idea. He wasn't regretting it, per say, but he didn't want to be embarrassed about his dick size. Hopefully his wasn't the smallest. 

Luke and Nick both put their fingers on their noses. “Nose goes!” they shouted at the same time. 

Calum sighed impatiently. “Let's just do it at the same time. I don't want to get in trouble, guys,” he whined. 

Harry eyed the others, before they all eventually shrugged and agreed. 

“One …”

“Two …” 

“Three!”

Simultaneously, the four boys peeled off their underwear with absolutely no shame. They knew it was a bit weird, but hey? Why not have a little fun and weirdness at his birthday party. 

Harry, despite his thoughts, flushed immediately after making eye contact with his friends. From first glance, it was extremely evident that Calum was the biggest. They'd all seen his cock when he was a puppy, of course, but how were they supposed to know he was the biggest of all of them?

Luke cleared his throat. “Uh, Calum.”

“Yes?” Calum grinned cheekily. 

“Looks like you're the dad.”

_____

“So how’s the party so far, boys?” Zayn asked as he opened the box of pizza.

“It’s great,” Calum smiled. “Thank you so much for inviting us.”

“Ooooh!” Aaron made grabby hands at the pan. “Want!”

“What do you say?” Niall teased, picking up a slice.

“Pweaaasssee!” Aaron and Kyle both chorused, eyeing the pizza hungrily.

“Would you like me to cut it up into pieces for you?” Niall inquired, already reaching over to grab a pair of scissors.

“Yeth!” Kyle exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly in his highchair that Niall had specially brought from the daycare. 

“Cheese!” Aaron begged. “Pwease.”

Harry laughed at the littles’ cuteness and reached over to take his own slice, biting into it and letting out a moan that certainly got the Doms’ attentions. “Delicious,” he mumbled, savouring the taste.

“That was a very disturbing moan,” Nick commented with a sly grin, nudging him and speaking quietly so that only Harry could hear him.

The Doms, however seemed to have similar thoughts.

“That was godly,” Liam breathed to him. “If we weren’t hosting a party, you’d be on your knees sucking already.”

Harry flushed, and jerked when Liam gave his crotch a small tap, as if reminding him who he belonged to. Harry, bright red, glanced around to make sure that no one had seen what had just happened. 

Kyle gasped. “Why did you touch ‘em there?!” he asked with an incredulous look. 

“That's a bad place!” Aaron added, looking equally as horrified. 

All the Doms turned to Liam with scowls on their faces, making the brown–eyed Dom smile sheepishly. “Oops?”

Harry laughed, as did his friends. “It seems like Aaron and Kyle will leave here with lost innocence,” the curly–haired sub commented. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Good job, Lima. Tone it down.”

Liam frowned. “You lot were lusting after him too!” he accused indignantly. 

The Doms just sat down and began eating their pizza, Liam still sitting there with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Do you know what pepperoni reminds me of?” Nick asked out of the blue, making all faces turn towards him. 

“Uh, no?” Harry said, taking another bite of his pizza. 

“Balls,” the boy said bluntly, shoving another piece in his mouth. “Because, like. I can suck on it and eat it whole, you know?”

Harry spluttered, while Calum and Luke choked on their food in laughter. 

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Harry asked with a chuckle, elbowing his friend teasingly. 

“Language,” Niall said around his bite of pizza, chewing obnoxiously. 

Louis scowled. “Honestly, you lot are unruly. Not everything has to be inappropriate or sexual,” he huffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You're one to talk,” he accused rudely, then apologized quietly at the stern look Louis gave him as he sipped his beer. 

Their dinner continued on without too many inappropriate comments, thankfully. So far, not much trouble had been caused, and Harry was having a nice time with his friends. 

“Your Doms should let us have beer,” Nick said. “Noah let me have one once. It's soooo good,” he bragged. 

Harry eyed the Doms’ drinks, going over what would happen if he asked for alcohol in his mind, before he decided against it. “No,” he shook his head, “they won't let us. They're super strict on that.”

“That's right, Harold,” Louis said with a cheeky grin, coming up and ruffling Harry's hair. “Honestly, it's not that great. Don't know why you're still obsessed with it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Go away, Mum,” he said with a playful scoff. 

“Alright!” Liam announced, gathering everyone's attention. “What do you say we have some cake?”

“Cake!” Kyle squealed excitedly, upturning his plate of cut up pizza to the floor. “Oopsies. Sowwy, Mr. Horan!”

“That’s alright.” Niall began to clean up the mess.

“I love cake,” Nick grinned. 

Liam brought the cake out of the fridge where they had kept it so it wouldn’t get spoiled. 

“That looks amazing.” Calum eyed the cake.

“Um, Niall,” Aaron whispered, though there really was no point in whispering since everyone could hear, “I went potty.”

Niall immediately reached out to carry him off to change his nappy, but Aaron pouted, complaining, “But I want cake!”

“After,” Niall told him. “Let's get you in a fresh, comfortable nappy first, yeah?”

“Don’t start wifout me!” Aaron called to the others as Niall picked him up and carried him away.

Harry noticed the other lads whispering to each other and giggling, but he didn't comment on it. They were probably just cracking some dirty jokes again, and he didn't want to get them in trouble, even though they were already quite close to crossing the line. Which was ironic, really, because they had the sleepover left to spend the night together and have some more fun. 

When Aaron returned, they lit up the candles on the cake and switched off most of the lights, leaving one or two faint ones on when Kyle wailed that it was too scary and dark. 

“Happy birthday to you,” they began to sing. “Happy birthday to you!”

Harry flushed, feeling his face warm up from embarrassment as he felt all eyes on him. 

“Happy birthday dear Harry,” the Doms and the littles sang.

Calum, Luke, and Nick however, sang words that were quite different — inappropriately different. 

“Happy birthday you curly–haired cunt,” Calum, Luke, and Nick sang. “Happy birthday to youuu!”

Harry winced when he saw the incredulous expressions on the Doms’ faces at their words. However, it was too late. 

“Mr. Horan, what's a cu—”

“Don't say it, it's a bad word,” Liam interrupted, grimacing. 

“But—”

“Happy birthday, Harold!” Louis said loudly, getting everyone's attention and distracting them from the matter of the swear word. “Let's eat some cake now, everyone!” 

Harry smiled and nodded in excitement. He loved cake. 

“Harold, why don't you come here and help me pass them out?” 

Harry moved forward, grabbing the plastic knife and handing it to Louis. 

“Good boy,” Louis murmured. “Thank you, sweet boy.”

Harry blushed and opened his mouth to reply. Then, before he knew what was happening, he felt a firm hand grasp the back of his head and push [forward](https://m.imgur.com/q1dOz%20). “Mmph!” Harry spluttered. Judging from the mischievous laugh from above as he absolutely smothered Harry’s face into the cake, it was Louis who had a firm grip on the back of his head. Harry tried complaining again, feeling sticky with all the cake and icing, but Louis laughed and just said, “What was that, Harold? Speak coherently.”

“Louis!” Harry whined, breathing a sigh of relief when Louis finally let him up. 

“I'll be pushing your face into something else other than cake tomorrow, princess,” Louis murmured huskily into his ear.

Harry felt his cock twitch, which was an odd experience for him because he was covered in cake yet aroused.  _ That's fucked up,  _ Harry thought, but ignored it. 

“Mm, good boy,” Louis murmured and thumbed his sub mark. “Why don't you let me lick your face?” He smirked, leaning forward. 

Harry gaped. “Ew, Louis! No!” he squeaked, running off to the sink. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it under the water, bringing it up to his face to get rid of all the cake. 

“That was hilarious, mate,” Nick laughed. “You were so shocked.”

“Couldn't even get away from Lou’s firm grip, huh?” Zayn teased, making Harry blush. It really was true that his Doms had a bit of strength on him, but it wasn't anything too bad. Plus, they worked out and he didn't, and they were all older. Amazingly hot older. 

Kyle whined, shifting in his seat. “But now we have no cake!” 

Aaron nodded in agreement. “Yeah! Harry w–w– _ wasted  _ it!” he accused, pointing a finger at the boy. 

“Hey!” Harry gasped, his face now clear of cake. “I did  _ not  _ waste it! Louis did, you little bugger!” He reached over and tickled the little, making him squeal and squirm. 

“Alright, alright! Not to worry!” Liam announced, entering the room with another cake. “We bought an extra!” He grinned, preparing to cut a piece. 

It was then Harry gaped even more. “What? You guys  _ planned  _ to do that?!”

“But of course,” Louis said with a smirk, shoveling a bite of cake in his mouth. “We are  _ always  _ prepared, dear Harold. You should know that by now.” He winked. 

Harry scoffed, reaching over to help cut up the cake. He passed each of his friends a piece, smiling as they cheered in excitement and thanked him. 

“Mr. Horan,” Kyle called immediately after getting his piece. “Can you feed me?”

Niall agreed with a fond smile, picking up the little’s fork and bringing little bites of cake to his lips. The little proceeded to chew loudly and messily on the dessert, making everyone chuckle and the blond Dom wipe his mouth patiently. 

Harry noticed, however, that once he placed a smaller slice in front of Aaron, the little began to look around nervously. “What's wrong, Aaron?” he asked gently, kneeling in front of the little’s highchair. 

Aaron bit his lip. “No one to feed me,” he whispered, looking down at his untouched cake mournfully. 

Before Harry could reply, Louis stood up, clearly having heard their conversation. “I'll feed you, babes,” he offered, picking up a bite of cake on Aaron’s fork and bringing it to his lips. 

Harry smiled happily as he watched one of his Doms be so caring, glad that he didn't find himself feeling jealous of Aaron this time. It was sweet. 

“If everyone is done eating now, how do presents sound?” Liam announced with a sweet smile. 

“Yes!” Kyle clapped his hands excitedly. “Mine first! Me, me, me!”

Harry laughed. “Okay, Kyle, your present first.”

“Yay!” Kyle squeaked in excitement and wriggling in his high chair. “Out!” he demanded impatiently. 

“Manners,” Niall chided, but reached out to help the little out from the chair. “Don't run. Walk.”

Kyle skipped away to the living room where they had all left their presents.

“You might as well all leave and get the presents instead of going separately,” Zayn commented. 

“Oh, that's smart,” Luke laughed. 

Harry grinned when his friends all left to fetch him the presents.

“Are you having fun so far?” Niall asked. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled even wider, dimples popping out. “This is amazing. I love you.”

“We love you too.” Liam gave him a peck on the lips. “Our good boy, already nineteen,” he teased.

“Oh, bugger off!” Harry laughed.

“Pwesents! I has Hawwy’s pwesent!” Kyle shrieked excitedly as he dashed back to the table.

“Hey, be careful!” Zayn scolded, immediately covering the corners of the table with his hand. “Don’t want you getting an owie, yeah?” He smiled and picked up the wriggling little, setting him carefully down in a chair.

“No owies,” Kyle promised as everyone else gathered around the table with their presents in their hands. “Here, Hawwy! Hope you like it.” He cuddled his [bunny](http://www.childrensplace.com/wcsstore/GlobalSAS/images/tcp/products/900/1117992_10.jpg) tightly in anticipation.

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Kyle,” he said, pecking the little on the cheek, grinning when he giggled. He opened the gift, tearing the paper up refreshingly. He gasped when he saw what was inside — it was absolutely adorable.

Kyle had given him a blue, fluffy [penguin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3a/99/fd/3a99fd306a23a7a28448a2502cde3d7f.jpg%20), absolutely soft to the touch. Harry wasn’t in little space, but he fell in love with it immediately — it was just too cute.

“I called him Pookie, but Mummy said it’s rude to name him ‘cause he’s not mine.” Kyle bit his lip shyly.

“Pookie is a wonderful name,” Harry assured. “I’ll put Pookie right next to Mr. Bee. Thank you so much, Kyle. I love him so much.”

“How sweet, Kyle,” Niall said happily. “Another stuffie for Harry when he's little. I'm sure Pookie will be taken care of.” He winked, making Harry blush. 

Aaron jumped up from his seat. “My turn! My turn!” he exclaimed, running to grab his present from the pile. His present was wrapped in a messiness Harry found adorable, knowing Elijah allowed him to do most of the wrapping on his own. “Here!” He plopped the gift down in Harry's lap. 

Harry grinned, kissing the little’s cheek. “Thank you, Aaron!”

The little giggled and sat down in front of him as he opened the present, watching with eager eyes and hands on his cheeks. Harry tore open the puppy dog wrapping paper carefully, not wanting Aaron to get the idea that he was trying to ruin his hard work. 

“Oh!” Harry gasped when he spotted the box hidden underneath the wrapping paper. “What a nice surprise! I got a box!” he exclaimed in a teasing tone, making Aaron burst into a fit of giggles. 

“It not a box!” Aaron said loudly, covering his mouth to stop his giggles. “Open it, Hawwy!”

Harry obeyed immediately, pulling the lid off the box. Inside, there was a paci. It was pink with Belle on it, making Harry smile widely. How did Aaron know Belle was his favourite?!

“Belle!” he exclaimed excitedly, humoring the little. “You must have magical powers, because you knew she was my favourite Disney princess!” he gasped, eyes wide. 

Aaron giggled. “Doctor Tommo told Daddy,” he whispered in Harry's ear, and the sub nodded with a grin.

“Thank you, Aaron! I love it!” he said, giving the little a hug.

Zayn smirked. “Do you want to try it out?” 

“Not right now!” Harry whined, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. “When I'm little, I will.”

“Aww, little Hazzy loves Belle,” Luke teased, pinching Harry's cheeks. 

Harry huffed, but cracked a small smile. His friends were only teasing with good intentions, after all. 

“Who's next?” Liam asked, and Calum jumped up. 

“I'll go!” he shouted, rushing off to grab his gift. It was a small, cute box wrapped in paper with stars on it, making Harry smile. Calum plopped the present in Harry's lap with a grin, saying, “Open it!”

The curly–haired sub cracked a smile, moving up rip the paper open. He turned the present over and ripped the paper off the back, excited. 

However, his face contorted into one of confusion once he saw the box that was hidden under the paper. “Preppy Paws?” he read with a furrowed brow. “Isn't that—”

“A pet play store, yeah,” Calum confirmed with a nod. “Open it.” 

The su glanced around the room, scanning his Doms’ faces for any odd looks, but they were all grinning in encouragement. So, the boy opened the lid off the box and immediately blushed. 

Inside, there sat a puppy tail. It wasn't just one of those playful attachable tails children wore as a costume or anything — no. It was a  _ real _ pet play tail, like the one Calum had. It had a plug that inserted into his arse, and the puppy tail was made out of black rubber. Secretly, Harry found it adorable, but he was much too embarrassed to say so. 

“Do you like it?” Calum asked impatiently, rocking back on the balls of his feet. “It's from my favourite store.” He grinned. 

“Y–Yeah,” Harry stammered, picking up the tail carefully and examining it. “Thank you so much.”

Zayn smirked, snatching the tail from Harry. “I would love to see this pretty little thing up your arse,” he murmured, running his fingers along the plug part of the tail. 

“Hawwy is a puppy!” Kyle exclaimed loudly. 

“Puppy Hawwy! Woof woof!” Aaron shouted, clapping his hands. 

Harry blushed, knowing the littles were only innocent. It was quite funny, though, how they could make something so vulgar seem so innocent with their sweet little comments. 

“Mine next!” Nick announced, tossing the present to Harry. “You’ll absolutely love mine.”

“Oh god,” Harry groaned teasingly, and Nick let out a bark of laughter. “I’m already scared.” However, he began to tear apart the package, revealing a small, black box. He opened the box, revealing … “Nick!” Harry spluttered. “How — what —”

Nick cackled.

Harry stared down at the multicoloured, rainbow [dildo](http://d14i2suvcah87j.cloudfront.net/skin/frontend/enterprise/pridedildo/images/dildo-in-header.png%20) that seemed to intimidatingly stare back up at him. 

“It’s a very special, limited edition,” Nick grinned. “There’s an instruction paper for your Doms on how to use it — which I’m sure they will.”

“Can’t wait.” Niall winked.

Harry groaned, blushing red. Never before had he gotten birthday presents like this — it was odd but funny in a weird way.

“It’s even wrapped in red silk inside the box — it deserves to be so, since it’s going up  _ the  _ Harry Styles’ arse.” Nick sniggered at his witty words, making Harry flush bright red.

“Ooooh, pretty!” Kyle made a fascinated sound and reached out to pick up the dildo. “Mr. Horan!” he squealed excitedly, grabbing the dildo. “Looks like pop’sicle we had at snacktime!” He began to suckle on the tip of the dildo.

“NO!” everyone shrieked, not including Kyle or Aaron (with Aaron insisting that he wanted a bite of the yummy popsicle).

“Kyle, give it to me, right now!” Niall quickly took the dildo away from the boy, making him pout, looking upset. “I’ll give you a much more yummy tasting popsicle later. How does that sound, yeah?”

Kyle pouted but readily agreed. 

Harry accepted Luke’s gift next and surprisingly, it was a normal present — or rather, the most normal one so far. It was a guitar, and Harry gasped when he saw it. “Luke!” he spluttered.

“That’s me,” Luke grinned.

“This — this must have been expensive!” Harry stammered. “No, you can’t—”

“God, Harry, don’t be a bitch.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Just accept the gift, yeah?”

“I … thanks.” Harry flushed and gave Luke a hug.

“We have another gift for you, princess,” Louis announced, pulling out a neatly wrapped present.

“Please don’t tell me it’s another crazy shirt,” Harry groaned jokingly, but accepted it nonetheless. Honestly speaking, he didn’t mind the wacky shirts the Doms had bought for him. At first he had felt slightly self–conscious, but he found that people didn’t comment much on his style of clothing — in fact, he was, apparently, one of the best-dressed people at school, according to Nick.

Harry opened the present, and grinned. “I knew it!” he joked as he pulled out the shirt. “Look at this beauty!” he whistled, cracking up at the Dom’s bouts of laughter. The [shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e2/c7/71/e2c771e719af0d04ea21cf42dbb7b0d2.jpg%20) was pink and silky with white-silverish designed printed on it. It was soft to the touch, and Harry immediately wanted to wear it.

“Can't wait to fuck you in it later,” Niall whispered into Harry's ear, making the sub shiver. 

“Oh, bugger!” Harry laughed, trying to play it off, knowing that only he had heard what Niall had said, save for the other Doms. 

The presents were soon over, and they all headed off to the living room to set up a movie while Liam made them popcorn. Harry gathered some pillows and blankets to set up a comfy fort for them while they watched the film, the other boys helping him set it up. 

“Fort!” Kyle exclaimed, pointing to the fort excitedly. 

Liam laughed, appearing in the living room with the popcorn and some waters. “Yeah, babe! It's a fort!” he said with a grin, setting down the bowls and the waters. 

Harry looked over at the snacks and drinks, a pout taking over his lips. “Can we have soda?” he asked with a whine. 

Liam chuckled, handing him his glass of water. “Nope, sorry, Angel. Water only.”

“But whyyy?” Harry asked, his lips pouty, as the others watched on awkwardly. “It's my birthday!”

“Soda isn't healthy,” Liam said pointedly, offering him the water again. “You need water to be healthy.”

The sub pouted again but reluctantly took the water, not wanting an argument to start. He forgot that he was drinking water once the movie began, anyway, small giggles leaving his lips throughout it. 

_____

“What’s your favourite body part on Ashton and why?”

Harry grinned when he saw Calum’s face flush at the question. They were playing truth or dare, which may or may not be a good idea, especially considering the people there (*cough* Nick *cough*). No matter, it was fun, and that was all that mattered.

“I mean … his cock,” Calum admitted, “because when I’m a puppy and I’m distressed, I, uh—”

“Go on,” Nick grinned cheekily.

“I suckle on the tip of his cock and it calms me down,” Calum forced out, face bright red.

“Suckle on lollipop?” Aaron asked curiously.

“I–I … sure,” Calum spluttered.

Harry laughed loudly at the littles’ innocence. He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty when he remembered his Doms’ words about how they had to ‘keep it PG,’ but he pushed that feeling away. Aaron and Kyle probably didn’t even understand what they were talking about anyway.

“Truth or dare, Kyle?” Calum directed the question to the little who was playing his bunny.

“Ummm … truth, ‘cause Mummy says it’s bad to lie,” Kyle responded innocently.

“Aww,” Luke cooed. “He’s so adorable,” he whispered to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

Kyle gave them a confused look but didn’t say anything else.

“Do you wish you had a daddy instead of a mummy?” Calum asked after thinking for a minute. 

“I have a daddy!” Aaron shouted loudly, an excited look on his face. 

The other subs chuckled. “Yeah, you do have a daddy,” Harry agreed with a nod. 

Kyle gasped. “No!” he exclaimed insistently. “Love Mummy so much!”

“You love Mr. Horan too, don't you?” Harry asked, wondering what the little would say. 

Kyle nodded, fiddling with his bunny’s ear. “Yeah, but love Mummy more.” He blushed, sticking a finger in his mouth. 

The other lads cooed, finding the little adorable. They just hoped neither of the littles tattled on them for asking inappropriate questions. 

“Who's next? Is it Aaron?” Harry asked, smiling at the giggling little. He reached a hand out and tickled the boy’s tummy lightly, increasing the little’s giggles. It felt funny, actually being the one taking care of the little, in a way, but he liked it for a change. He liked knowing he could help watch the littles if he needed to. 

“Me, me!” Aaron agreed, bouncing in his seat on the floor in Harry's room. 

“Alright,” Harry chuckled, then eyed Kyle, who was still fiddling with his bunny absentmindedly. “Kyle, is there a question you wanna ask Aaron?” he asked gently. 

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows in thought, pausing in fiddling with his favourite stuffie. “Um,” he mumbled, sticking the bunny’s ear in his mouth as replacement for his finger, “What's your favourite bedtime story? Mine is _Goodnight_ _Moon_ ,” he said with a grin. 

“Oooh!” Aaron exclaimed. “Mine is  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ ! Daddy reads it to me almos’ ev’ry night!” 

Harry smiled fondly, along with Luke, Calum, and Nick, as they watched the two littles begin to talk animatedly about their favourite bedtime stories. They were clearly too cute for their own good. 

“Those are two of my favourites,” Harry jumped in, watching as both littles gasped in shock. 

“Really?” Kyle gasped. 

“Yeah!” the curly–haired sub said happily. “My daddies read them to me when I'm little! Like you!”

Aaron made a surprised noise. “You're little too?!”

Harry and the others laughed loudly, finding it funny Aaron didn't remember fighting with him at Louis’ office. Of course Harry had told his best friends about that entire ordeal. It had been too funny when he came out of headspace not to. 

“Duh!” Kyle exclaimed sassily, sticking his tongue out. “He goes to daycare wif me and Mr. Horan!”

Harry rose a grow, never seeing innocent Kyle act so tough and sassy before. It was very interesting to see. 

Aaron pouted, crossing his arms. “Sowwy, I didn't know.” 

“That okay!” Kyle said quickly, giving Aaron a hug, which prompted the others cooed at their cuteness once more. 

Aaron promptly asked Luke next, saying, “Do you have a stuffie?”

Luke smiled and admitted, “Well, yes. It’s a little turtle that I hug when I’m little or scared.”

“Aww, cutie,” Harry cooed, pinching the blond boy’s cheeks.

“Ah, bugger off,” Luke laughed, shoving him away.

“Nick, truth or dare?”

“I’m not a pussy,” Nick laughed. “Dare.”

Harry ‘oooh’ed for effect, laughing when Nick flipped him off good-naturedly. 

Luke smirked. “Demonstrate your best blowjob technique on a banana.”

“Oh, sure!” Nick grinned cheekily. “Let me just run downstairs and get a banana, yeah?” 

Harry laughed, not expecting the sub to actually get a banana. 

“Be amazed and watch, bitches.” Nick smirked and began to carefully peel the banana.

“Ooooh, seductive,” Calum joked, letting out a bark of laughter.

Harry, grinning, teasingly said, “Cal, you can’t laugh at your own joke.”

“Shut up,” Calum told him. “I’ll laugh whenever I want to, whether it’s my joke or yours.”

Nick pouted and complained, “Watch me!” disappointed that he had lost the other lads’ attention. He started off suckling on the tip, making sure that there were no teeth scraping against the banana as if it were a real cock. He slowly took more and more, head bobbing, and eventually even deepthroated it, not even gagging. “Impressed?” he grinned.

“Wow,” was all Harry said.

“Deepthroating, eh?” Luke grinned and winked. “I’m sure you’ve got lots of practice.”

Nick just grinned and took a bite of the banana. 

“Banana!” Kyle squealed, reaching out and snatching it from Nick’s hand. “Want!” He took a bite out of the banana, not even caring that Nick’s spit was all over it. 

The other boys shared looks of disgust, but figured there would be hell to pay if they tried taking the fruit back from the little. So they allowed him to eat it, trying not to grimace as he did. 

“Who's next?” Luke asked, fidgeting eagerly. “Hazzy?” He smirked. 

Harry groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Oh god, no. I have  _ Nick _ .”

Nick smirked devilishly, rubbing his hands together like a villain. 

“You're officially creeping me out,” Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don't do that, you prick.”

“Prick!” Aaron exclaimed loudly, and Calum immediately rushed to cover his mouth with his hand. 

“Shhh!” he hushed frantically. 

“Sowwy!” Aaron apologized. “Didn't mean it.”

“I know,” Calum soothed, then motioned for them to continue. “Sorry, go on.”

Nick laughed, ceasing in his creepy actions, though he did rub his chin in thought. “Hmm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “What shall I ask you to do?”

“You have to ask me truth or dare first,” Harry huffed impatiently. 

“Fine. Truth or dare?” Nick asked, grinning slyly. 

The curly–haired sub’s first instinct was to say dare, because he knew his friend would present him with a downright humiliating question to ask for a truth. But as he thought about it more, he decided that Nick would definitely come up with a ridiculous dare, and he didn't want that. So, he went with a truth. “Truth,” he declared confidently. 

“Hmm,” Nick hummed, clearly satisfied with his answer. “Have you ever spanked anyone?” he asked, waiting patiently for Harry's answer, though he looked extremely interested. 

Harry immediately flushed, biting his lip. “Um, no,” he said shyly, avoiding eye contact. “I've, uh, only …  _ been  _ spanked.” 

“I figured,” Nick said with a chuckle, elbowing Harry in the side. “I only asked because I spanked Dylan once.”

“ _ What?! _ ” all three subs asked at the same time, even Aaron and Kyle pausing in their game of patty cake. 

“I'm just kidding!” the sub laughed. “Chill, lads.”

“My daddy only spanks me,” Aaron spoke up innocently. “I don't spank him.”

“And you're not supposed to,” Calum said kindly. “Nick was being a meanie.”

Nick cracked a smile. He was being rather inappropriate, after all, and he knew it. 

“Hey, how about we switch things up a bit?” Luke asked slyly. “You know, not just the normal truth or dare?”

“I'm a bit scared, but, uh, let's try it,” Harry said uneasily, skeptical of his friend’s intentions. Let's face it — his friends came up with the weirdest ideas; he never knew what they were going to do!

“How about you spank Nick, just so that you can say you've spanked someone?” Luke suggested with a mischievous smirk. “It'll be so funny!”

Now it was Nick’s turn to flush red, and Harry's cheeks turned even darker. “No way!” Nick protested. “That's so embarrassing!”

“It's a dare; you can't  _ not  _ do it,” Luke insisted. 

“But I already did my dare!” Nick retorted. “And Harry did his truth!”

“Oh, please,” Calum butted in. “That was hardly a truth to answer at all. The answer was kind of obvious.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Not really,” Nick mumbled. “He could've before! Who knows? Maybe some Doms are into that! Or he could've done it and gotten in trouble or something!”

Luke and Calum shook their heads. “Nope, it doesn't count. So now, you both get a double dare.”

Nick and Harry shared an uneasy look, but they knew they couldn't back out. How wimpy would that look? Plus, they had agreed to play the game. It was only fair.

“Ugh, okay.” Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. “Close the door, Luke. We don’t want any of my Doms walking in, because that would  _ not  _ end well.”

“They’d wonder what the fuck we were doing,” Luke joked as he went and closed the door.

Kyle and Aaron both gasped in unison. “Luke said naughty word!” Aaron gasped. “Go to timeout!” He pointed at the corner. “Naughty Luke!”

Luke laughed and ruffled his hair, saying, “It’s fine as long as we don’t get caught.”

The littles seemed confused, but they didn’t speak anymore, deciding to play hide–and–seek in Harry’s room — if that was even possible.

As Nick reluctantly draped himself across Harry’s lap, grumbling the entire time, Harry finally realized how scarred the littles would be by the time they went home.  _ Oops,  _ he thought.

“Does it have to be bare?” Nick asked before Harry could.

“Please, no,” Calum said before anyone else could answer. “I don’t want to see his dick or balls. I see enough of them in my life.”

They all laughed at Calum’s vulgar words. 

“Oh, alright,” Luke laughed. “Not bare, but just on top of his panties, then. He won’t feel anything if you do it over his trousers, Hazza.”

Harry rolled his eyes before yanking down Nick’s pants. 

Before any of them could say anything, Kyle interrupted with a gasp. “No!” he exclaimed. “Lukey said naughty word, not Nicky!”

“This is just for fun,” Harry assured, though it most certainly would  _ not  _ be fun. “Nicky isn’t actually getting punished, don’t worry.”

“C’mon, Curly, do your best,” Nick challenged. “Don’t be a pussy.”

Harry brought his hand down, grimacing at the sound of the spank. “I’m not a pussy,” he said with a joking grin, though his hand was stinging at delivering the smack and he was dying to shake the sting out. 

“Another one,” Nick challenged through gritted teeth.

“Make him cry, Hazza,” Luke laughed jokingly, though Harry was pretty sure that there was some genuine meaning behind the words.

Harry winced at the burning sensation that was still lingering on his hand. He shook it out discreetly, then snapped his wrist back. The smack he landed down sounded like it hurt, and he saw Nick’s teeth clench slightly. “Two,” he counted playfully. 

Nick cackled, shaking his head. “Hazza, you're literally the most submissive—”

Harry cut him off with another smack to his bum, making him howl slightly. “What was that?” Harry asked with a proud smirk. 

Calum and Luke were dying laughing in the corner of the room, while Aaron and Kyle were still playing hide and seek (thankfully). 

“You're the most submissive person I've ever met,” Nick gritted out, jerking forward with the next spank. “Don't try to act Dominant.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “Who's the submissive here when I'm the one spanking you?”

“Excuse me?” a voice was heard from the doorway, and all eyes snapped up. “I believe  _ neither  _ of you are Dominants.”

Harry gasped and, in his surprise, jumped and shoved Nick off of his lap.

“Oof!” Nick tumbled to the ground, and scrambled to pull his trousers back up, the other subs scrambling to act as casual as they could.

However, it was too late. Louis entered the room with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not really sure if I want to know what was going on in here,” he commented dryly, “but I feel like I should scold you, so why don’t you all kneel in front of me?”

The subs scrambled to obey, knowing that it was not a suggestion, save for Kyle and Aaron, who were still innocently giggling and babbling about their favourite Disney princesses underneath Harry’s desk.

“Nick? Why don’t you explain what was happening?”

Nick gulped. “Well,” he stuttered. “It’s not as bad as it seemed.”

“Oh?” Louis raised an eyebrow, making Harry involuntarily shiver from how Dominant he sounded.

“It was just a bit of fun,” Nick answered meekly. “Nothing else.”

“Right.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I should make you all bend over the desk so I can just get a meter stick and spank you with it. I’m sure that would also just be ‘a bit of fun,’ right?”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit of a sting behind his eyes. “Louis,” he whimpered, drawing all the attention to him. “I … I don’t want to be punished on my birthday.”

Louis sighed, reaching out and pushing a hand through Harry’s curls comfortingly. “I know that you only intended it for humour,” he said heavily, “so I won’t punish any of you. But please, for Kyle and Aaron’s sake, try to keep it appropriate.”

“Promise,” Calum murmured.

“We won’t misbehave,” Harry promised, blinking away the tears when he realized that he wouldn’t be punished. 

“Be a good boy,” Louis murmured, kissing his neck before drawing away.

Harry ached for his Doms’ touch, but he knew that he had friends over and it wouldn’t be proper etiquette.

“I don’t think it’ll be safe to leave you bunch alone,” Louis continued, voice hardening sternly again, making Harry’s heart sink, “so how about you come downstairs to the living room where we’ll keep an eye on you until you go to bed?”

“Alright,” Harry answered, knowing that they didn’t have much of a choice.

They trooped downstairs reluctantly, the other Doms giving them questioning looks as to why they were there. Louis plopped down next to them, explaining quietly, while the subs sat down, a silence falling on them.

“Oh, don’t look so pitiful,” Liam chided. “Play a board game or summat.”

So they pulled out Monopoly, Harry winning the game. 

“Birthday boy lucks,” he bragged with a teasing grin, making the other boys roll their eyes.

“Tired.” Kyle let out a giant yawn, sticking his thumb into his mouth and leaning against Niall’s legs.

“I think it’s time for bed now, yeah?” Niall chided.

“Nooooo,” Harry complained, though he couldn’t help but yawn as well, trying to stifle it.

The Doms were all deaf to their complains, however. They ended up in bed in less than ten minutes.

Harry shifted, trying to get comfortable.

“Good night,” Zayn called to them as he shut the door. “Happy Birthday, sweets. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back, burying his blushing face into his pillow. 

Zayn closed the door with a smile, and it was silent for a while until Nick shifted and whispered, “Hazza?”

“Yeah?” Harry blinked in the darkness. 

“Those spanks did really hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who missed the hyperlinks in the text:
> 
> Harry's boots: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/dd/ea/52/ddea5228e961fb62509e6173543e8806.jpg)  
> Harry wearing the tiara: [x](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BCkDA6BCYAEH1V7.jpg)  
> Luke's panties: [x](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=198258715)  
> Louis pushing Harry's face into the cake: [x](https://m.imgur.com/q1dOz)  
> Kyle's bunny: [x](http://www.childrensplace.com/wcsstore/GlobalSAS/images/tcp/products/900/1117992_10.jpg)  
> Kyle's present to Harry (penguin stuffie): [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3a/99/fd/3a99fd306a23a7a28448a2502cde3d7f.jpg)   
> Nick's present to Harry (dildo): [x](http://d14i2suvcah87j.cloudfront.net/skin/frontend/enterprise/pridedildo/images/dildo-in-header.png)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: slight crossdressing (panties), mention of STI tests, Dom/Dom activites/factors, blowjobs, slightly degrading word(?) (slut), deepthroating (kind of), jealous Harry, kneeling, fingering, handjobs, rough sex, humiliation, doggy style fucking, spitroasting, come swallowing, hair pulling, basically an orgy I guess, fluff, punishment, mention of paddling, mention of mouthwashing, figging, diaper position spanking.
> 
> Please check out our co-written oneshot: "Things Are Pretty Good From Here"

Harry was really cold. He shivered as he walked downstairs, wondering why his Doms insisted on keeping the air conditioning so low in the house.

But the air conditioning wasn't the source of the problem this time, exactly.

Harry smirked as he stood on the last step, staring down at the panties he was wearing. They were light blue lace, and the outline of his increasingly hard cock was showing through the front. His arse cheeks peeked out of the back beautifully as well. He knew he could arouse his Doms in seconds with these.

Liam walked by the stairs on his phone, not even looking up as he passed by Harry. The sub smirked as he set foot on the main floor. _His loss_ , he thought. _I'll just have to find someone else to give a lapdance._

The sub strutted into the living room, where Niall, Louis, and Zayn were watching TV. They were all chuckling at the show that was on, their eyes not even shifting from the screen when Harry entered the room.

Harry bit his lip. Now was the time for him to decide who he wanted to fuck him. Louis had already fucked him, so he felt like he should choose someone else.

A certain blond-haired Dom seemed extremely appealing at the moment, and so he made his way over to him. The sub grinned innocently as he perched himself on Niall’s lap, straddling the Dom. Now all eyes were focused on him, but Harry only focused on Niall.

“Little one,” Niall greeted, eyes raking Harry's form up and down. “Aren't you looking gorgeous as ever.” He grinned.

“Mm,” Harry hummed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck. He pressed his lips to the Dom’s, smiling into the kiss that quickly turned heated. Niall took control as usual, and they only pulled away to catch their breath after a few seconds.

“Wow,” Zayn muttered indignantly. “Why aren't we included?” He raised a brow.

Harry giggled, trying his best to act innocent. He knew it turned the Doms on. “Oh, you can be,” he said, and then a smack was delivered to his bum. “Hey,” he pouted at Niall, covering his arse. “I didn't do anything!”

“I know,” Niall said cheekily, gripping Harry's hips firmly and helping him move on his cock. “I just couldn't resist. Now, give me a lapdance.” He leaned back and rested his head against his arms.

The sub huffed but did as Niall asked, growing impatient already. He just wanted all his Doms to fuck him, really. But he was being forced to _wait_ , and that was extremely annoying.

He grinded on Niall’s cock for a few minutes, feeling the Dom grow hard beneath him. It was getting harder and harder to not lose control of his emotions. He was way too horny now. “C–Can we have sex?” he finally asked. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Cheeky,” Louis commented, though he already had his trousers unzipped and his cock out. He was slowly stroking himself, looking lazy but hot as he did so.

“Want you to fuck me,” Harry whined again. “Please.”

“Well, go on upstairs then. Hands and knees on the bed,” Niall ordered, and Harry scurried off to obey. It had been so long since he and his Doms had gotten some action. He was desperate!

Harry immediately rushed upstairs, unable to help but shake his arse a bit as he scurried up the stairs.

“God, he’s gonna be the death of me,” Harry heard Louis groan, and he smirked.

Harry scrambled up to the master bedroom and figured that since he hadn’t had any further orders to strip from his panties, kept them on. He knelt by the door, figuring that’s what his Doms would want.

His heart was beating rapidly as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He was excited because first of all, he was horny as fuck, and second, he really wanted his Doms right now in more ways than just cuddling. Besides, their STI tests had come back with good results — though they had been expected, considering the Doms constantly got checks and Harry had never had sex until with Louis, which meant that the Doms could now fuck him without a condom. In his opinion, sex without condoms was much more hot.

The door swung open, and Niall entered with his cock out already. “Well, well, well,” Niall said, stepping into the room and allowing the other Doms to enter further into the room. “Look at who’s misbehaving.”

“What?” Harry frowned, confused. What was Niall talking about?

Niall tsked. “I recall I clearly told you to be on your hands and knees, on the bed. And what are you doing now?”

“Oh,” Harry whispered, biting his lip. He hadn’t meant to make the mistake. He had just been so excited. “I’m sorry.”

“Tongue out.”

Harry flushed but did as the blond Dom ordered, letting out a soft, confused whine when the Dom just turned around to … Louis?

Harry gaped when he saw the blue-eyed Dom take Niall’s cock into his mouth, head bobbing as he began to suck. “What?” he stammered.

Niall raised an eyebrow at him as if he didn’t have one of his lovers casually sucking him off. “Oh, I see you’ve got your tongue out as well.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Zayn snipped. “He’s a slut for our cocks.”

Harry flushed at Zayn’s words, but he couldn’t deny that they turned him on, his cock twitching eagerly when it didn’t get what it wanted.

“Since you’re so eager, you can stay like that while Louis gets me properly hard,” Niall told him before turning around and pushing a hand into Louis’ hair, murmuring, “So good, Lou.”

The sub rested back on his knees, losing the energy he had to kneel properly. He didn't not like what the Doms were doing to him, per say, but he was growing impatient to have a cock in him. It was difficult watching Louis have the privilege of sucking Niall off, because that's what _he_ wanted. He had thought he was going to have the honour of doing so, but he was wrong.

“Isn't Louis doing such a good job, sweets?” Zayn murmured into Harry's ear, tugging on his hair. “He's such a good boy for sucking Niall’s cock.”

Harry whined slightly at the dark–haired Dom’s words. As much as he wanted to, he was unable to tear his gaze away from Niall and Louis. Louis did look incredibly submissive, on his knees and sucking off another Dom. It was strange seeing his most strict Dom in such a position, but Harry also found it quite hot.

Liam slowly stroked Harry's cock, and he breathed into the sub’s other ear, “Answer Zayn’s question, Angel.”

“Y–Yeah,” Harry stammered, licking his lips nervously. “He’s doing a good job.”

Niall let out a moan all of a sudden, tugging harder at the Dom’s hair. Harry was surprised when Louis didn't miss a beat, still sucking the Dom’s cock like a pro. He nearly had almost all of Niall’s cock down his throat, and he wasn't even gagging. Harry was incredibly impressed, but also jealous. How come he couldn't take all of Niall yet, but Louis could?

The sub couldn't help himself from blurting out, “How can he do that?” His cheeks flushed red immediately after he did, and he swore he saw Louis smirking around Niall’s dick.

“What do you think we did before you came along?” Liam asked with a chuckle. “We had to do _something_.”

Harry gaped, fidgeting on his knees. He hadn't ever thought about what his Doms did before he showed up out of the blue, but he supposed it did make sense. It would be extremely difficult to just abstain from any sexual activity just because they didn't have a sub.

“Oh.” Harry swallowed, watching as Niall pulled Louis off his mouth in one go. The blue–eyed Dom was breathless, and spit was running out of his mouth and down his chin, making Harry grimace slightly. Was that how he looked after giving a blowjob?

“Good job, Lou,” Niall praised, patting the Dom’s head. “Give such good head. You're so good.”

Harry tried to refrain from frowning at the blond Dom’s words, but it was difficult. He wasn't used to that kind of praise being directed towards anyone else — especially another one of his Doms.

“Niall,” he whined. “Sir.”

“Yes, babe?” Niall looked at him casually, his cock hard and even more massive than it had been before.

“I … me.” Harry swallowed, too desperate to get the words out coherently. “Please,” he begged.

“Why don’t you get up from your knees, yeah? They must be aching.”

Harry scrambled up, grimacing a little when the blood rushed back to his legs and feet. “Please,” he begged again, surprised that his voice didn’t crack in his desperation.

“Bend over,” Niall ordered, and Harry’s heart jumped and he rushed to obey.

Harry bent over, feeling Niall pull down his panties and spread his cheeks. He tensed, expecting to feel Niall’s cock enter him, but to his surprise and frustration, Niall only tapped the head of his cock on his hole. He let out a little puff of air when Niall fisted his hand firmly in his curls and pulled his head up, not harshly but not gently either. Harry let out a soft moan.

Harry was met with yet another frustrating sight. Zayn and Louis were making out, moaning and kissing each other passionately. Kisses that were usually saved for him! Although there was no specific rule that Doms couldn’t be with each other, Harry couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that their romantic relationship wasn’t just with him, but amongst the Doms as well. However, he pushed it away, knowing that they could all love each other just the same amount.

A squeak left his lips when a finger entered him dry and wiggles around inside him. Obviously, it was Niall, for now Liam had joined in on Zayn and Louis’ makeout session. The brown-eyed Dom was now kissing Louis as Zayn was taking his cock out to stroke.

“Colour?” Niall paused to ask, his finger still inside him up to the knuckle.

“Green,” Harry breathed, unintentionally pushing his bum back further as he always did. It was always an accident, really, it was! He couldn't help it when his Doms’ fingers provided him with so much pleasure.

“Good boy,” Niall praised, adding a second finger.

Harry was relieved to hear the praise being directed at him and not Louis. He wasn't jealous, exactly, but more like frustrated. It wasn't the norm for his Doms to get praised right in front of him.

Niall began to scissor his fingers, Harry wincing at the subtle burn that came along when he was being stretched open. The Dom added his third and final finger not too long after he began scissoring, making the sub wriggle around and groan.

“Your hole is so gorgeous,” Niall murmured in his ear, still holding his three fingers inside Harry. “Always opens up so prettily for me.”

Harry preened at the praise, but pouted when the fingers were suddenly gone from his hole. It hadn't been too bad with them going in dry, honestly. Things were much quicker when he could just be fingered without the lube, but he knew he'd _definitely_ require lube in order to get fucked by Niall. The Dom was the biggest of them all!

Louis had moved back to kissing Zayn now, and Liam was taking out his cock. Harry watched as the blue–eyed Dom alternated between the other two Doms, fascinated with Louis’ somewhat submissive skills. Zayn and Liam were murmuring in Louis’ ears every few seconds, which made Harry wonder how their relationship really had been before he'd arrived, and wonder how Louis could possibly be so strict with him but submissive compared to the other Doms in bed.

The sound of the cap of the lube bottle popping open distracted him, and cold fingers were pressing back into him, scissoring and preparing him.

Harry let out a soft moan when Niall hit his prostate three consecutive times with his fingers, then pulled out.

“Aww,” Niall teased, “it was like your hole was trying to grab onto my fingers. Too bad it failed.”

Harry inhaled sharply when Niall tapped his hole with three of his fingers, and jerked. It didn’t hurt, but it was enough to sting. His cock twitched when Niall did it again, and he couldn’t help but let out a moan when the Dom swiftly pushed his fingers in then pulled out quickly, leaving his hole agonizingly empty.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a little whine when Louis dropped to his knees again and began sucking Liam off while Zayn pushed his hands into Louis’ feathery hair, letting out a soft groan as he slowly stroked his own cock. It was torturous having to watch someone else suck the Doms’ cocks — even if the person sucking was one of the Doms themselves.

He was soon distracted, however, when Niall directed the tip of his cock into his hole. He groaned. Even though Niall had stretched him, the Dom was still big. The Dom soon pressed into him, Harry letting out soft whimpers when the Dom just stayed still inside of him. “Niall,” he whimpered. “Move.”

“Soon, princess,” Niall promised huskily, sucking a hickey into Harry’s neck as he pressed their bodies close together. “For now, why don’t you watch Lou do his job?”

 _It’s supposed to be my job!_ Harry screamed inwardly, but all that came out was a soft little whine.

Harry let out a splutter of complaint when Niall hooked a finger through the D-ring on his collar and forced him to look at Louis sucking Liam off. “Niall,” he whined. “Please.”

“What do you need, baby?” Niall murmured.

“Fuck me!” Harry whined, wanting to scream the words out and throw a tantrum. “Please!”

Niall tsked. “Isn’t that what I’m doing now, princess?” He grinned cheekily, and Harry almost punched him in the face. Almost. But he refrained from doing so, because he knew that wouldn’t get him what he wanted.

Louis was taking all of Liam’s cock into his mouth now, not even gagging aside from the little noises he made as he bobbed his head.

Just when Harry was wondering if things could get even more unbearable to watch, Zayn reached around Louis and began to stroke the blue–eyed Dom’s cock, teasing Harry even more. He couldn't even look away, either, because Niall still had an extremely strong hold on his collar, forcing him to watch.

The blond Dom slowly pushed his cock further inside Harry, going in about halfway. He paused to ask Harry his colour briefly before he did so, loving the soft whimpers Harry gave out as he was penetrated.

“Niall,” the sub whined, not even knowing what he was whining for anymore at this point. He was getting fucked like he wanted, but he supposed he wanted things to speed up a little bit. “Please.”

“Watch Lou, princess,” Niall murmured into his ear, still holding his collar tightly. “Maybe you can learn some more things about giving blowjobs from him, hmm?”

The Dom’s words made Harry blush, because they were extremely humiliating. He knew he still wasn't the best at giving blowjobs, but he had greatly improved, and the Doms knew that. The humiliation wasn't too much to handle though. In fact, he even found himself getting more aroused.

Harry's cock began to curve towards his stomach even more than it had been, getting squished between his body weight and the mattress. The sensation made him whine, but he loved being fucked from behind, so he supposed he shouldn't complain. He loved getting fucked from behind — it was his favourite position when he was in one of his particularly rough, horny moods.

“Good job, Lou,” Liam praised when the blue–eyed Dom pulled off the other Dom’s cock. From what Harry could tell, Louis had swallowed all of Liam’s come, and he did it like a champ. His throat sure was going to be sore later tonight.

Louis wiped his mouth with his hand and then smirked over at Harry. He made his way towards him on the bed while the sub watched on with wide, curious eyes, unsure of what the Dom was going to do. “Hi, sweetheart,” Louis murmured, gripping Harry's chin when Niall released his hold on his collar. “Is Niall making you feel good?” he asked condescendingly, snaking his hand under Harry's body and towards his cock.

“Ungh,” Harry whimpered when he felt Louis thumbing the head of his cock, flicking slightly over the head.

“You like that, baby?” Louis murmured absentmindedly, transfixed on teasing the sub. “Your cock is so pretty.” He gave the head a little pat of praise.

“Louis,” Harry whined, squirming on the bed. It was enough with having Niall’s cock resting inside him, but now Louis was teasing him as well! Why were his Doms so obsessed with torturing him?

The blue–eyed Dom smirked, tilting his head to the side innocently. “Yes?” he asked, removing his hand from Harry's cock.

“Want,” Harry stammered, “want you. Touch me, please.”

“Oh,” Louis said, then turned to look at Zayn and Liam. “Sorry, I think that's going to have to wait awhile. I want to suck Zayn off real quick.”

Harry gaped, letting out another whine. Now he wasn't going to get any pleasure at all, unless Niall started actually fucking him! His Doms loved teasing him way too much! “Nooooo,” he couldn’t help but exclaim. “Louisssss!”

Louis smirked at him, his cock hard as he stroked himself off. “Yes, Harold?”

“Please, no,” Harry begged. “D-Don’t—” he let out a soft moan, his words punctuated by the sharp, short thrusts Niall made. “Please. Touch me.”

Louis smirked. “And what are you gonna do for me in return?” he teased.

Harry almost sobbed. “Anything,” he pleaded. “I’ll suck you after Niall’s done with me. Anything.”

“After he’s done with you?” Louis raised an eyebrow, seeming to consider it.

“Yes.” Harry gasped when Niall’s thrusts became harder and harder.

“How about now?” Louis smirked.

“Yes,” Harry repeated, unable to say anything else but that. “Sure.”

“Great.” Louis grinned and swiped the tip of his cock on Harry’s lips. “Don’t suck until I tell you to.” He fed the head of his cock through Harry’s lips and into his mouth, and stopped. “Go on, then. Suckle.”

Harry made a sound that was in between a moan and a noise of confusion, puzzled as to why Louis hadn’t put more into his mouth.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re a little baby,” he cooed. “We need to take care of you. Little by little, yeah? We’ll start with the head.” He winked.

Harry wanted to cry, finally realizing what Louis meant. The Doms were going to tease him some more. While Niall fucked him, Louis would slowly make him take his cock into his mouth inch by inch, slowly, as if he were a little baby — the entire situation was just humiliating. He let out a small noise when his cock twitched, wanting to come.

“No, not yet,” Niall murmured as he fucked him. “You’re not going to come until Louis and I do.”

Harry let out a whimper, but began to suckle lightly on the head of Louis’ cock. The Dom inched a bit more in slowly, making Harry moan eagerly. He wanted to show the Doms how good he really was at sucking cock. It was extremely humiliating to watch Louis take all of Niall and Liam and then only be allowed a tiny bit of Louis’ cock to suckle.

“Good lad,” Louis murmured, stroking Harry's sweaty curls as the sub suckled lightly on the head of his cock. “You're doing so well.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed around Louis’ cock, beginning to suck even faster at the praise. He wanted to show his Doms he was good — the best sub they could have. He was sure they already knew that, but a little reminder would never hurt.

Niall thrusted sharply all of a sudden, causing Harry to splutter around the little bit of cock he had in his mouth. Embarrassed, Harry's cheeks immediately flushed, but he quickly took Louis back into his mouth. The blond Dom continued on with his thrusts as normal, however, grunts of pleasure leaving his mouth.

“Good boy,” Niall murmured, watching as Louis fed Harry a bit more of his cock. He had about a quarter of the man’s dick in his mouth now, which was much better than just the head, in the sub’s opinion.

“Look at Zayn and Liam,” Louis told Harry, grabbing the D–ring of the sub’s collar this time. Harry, in his forced position of watching, eyed the other two Doms curiously. Both Doms were making out, their hands in each other’s hair as they kissed. Harry let out a breathy whine as he watched, making Niall and Louis chuckle.

The blue–eyed Dom tugged Harry's hard back so he was facing him, and the sub looked up at Louis with pitiful eyes.

“You can't kiss Zayn and Liam, but you may suck on more of my cock if you'd like,” the Dom offered, feeding half of his cock inside Harry's mouth now.

Harry sucked as hard as he could, whining around Louis’ cock every few seconds when Niall would jab his prostate particularly hard. He knew Louis had been waiting to come for quite some time now, especially since he'd been working hard to pleasure the others as well. So he wanted to make him feel good, and he did just that.

Louis moaned, shoving a hand in Harry's hair and gripping it firmly as Harry swirled his tongue around the vein on the underside of his dick. The Dom twitched in Harry's mouth, growing closer and closer to orgasm. He couldn't wait much longer.

Without giving a warning, the blue–eyed Dom exploded into Harry's mouth. The sub gulped down all of the come, smiling happily up at Louis once he was done.

“Good boy,” Louis praised breathlessly, sitting back. “Such a good, sweet boy. Please me so much.”

Harry wanted to say thank you, but Niall thrusted forward harshly right when he opened his mouth. A little moan choked out of him and he whimpered when Niall continued at the rough and fast pace, the sound of their hips snapping together clear in the air.

Harry let out little moans continuously with each snap of the blond Dom’s hips, when suddenly Niall pulled out, leaving him empty. He whimpered and felt his hole twitch.

“Colour?” Niall asked, smoothing a hand over Harry’s curls.

“Green,” Harry panted. “So green.” He heard Niall and Louis both chuckle.

“Turn around, baby,” Niall coaxed. “I want to fuck your mouth now.”

Harry let out another breathless moan at the Dom’s words, turning around slowly. He opened his mouth, not even caring that his body was going to be aching by the time they finished.

Niall immediately began to fuck his mouth, Harry letting out small noises every time the Dom’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Niall groaned, gripping Harry’s hair tightly, making the sub even more breathless.

Harry prepared himself, and sure enough, Niall came down his throat, making him splutter a little before regaining his composure and swallowing.

The blond Dom groaned and pulled Harry off with a pop. “Such a good boy,” he breathed, kissing Harry on the lips. “So good.”

“I love you,” Harry breathed back in between the kisses Niall was giving him. He giggled when Niall pressed little kisses everywhere on his face. “Niall, stop! It tickles!”

Niall laughed and drew back. “Was that good?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “Obviously.”

Zayn and Liam soon joined them, both of their lips looking rosy and their hair tousled. The five of them laid there for a few moments, all catching their breath.

Harry glanced down at the floor, seeing the blankets and sheets all crumpled and half on the ground. “Wow,” he said humorously. “We made a mess.”

The Doms all laughed.

“Li, fetch some water for Hazza, will you?” Niall asked. “And some chocolate.”

“I’m okay,” Harry told the concerned Dom.

Niall pecked his lips. “Only the best for our boy,” he murmured, kissing him on the lips this time.

Harry let out a contented sigh, feeling Louis run his fingers through his sweaty curls. It was kind of funny, really, considering that they had been together for what — over two months now? — but only Niall and Louis had fucked him so far. Not that he was complaining — slow and steady was the best, and besides, long breaks in between each fuck made it more enjoyable.

He couldn’t help but think of the difference between Niall and Louis when they were in bed. Louis tended to be more gentle, in his opinion, making the experience as loving as possible, pressing kisses into every dip and curve in his body. He was also a huge tease, but was more gentle, constantly calling him ‘princess’ and ‘little one.’

Niall, on the other hand, was more rough. It didn’t hurt. In fact, it was slightly satisfying, especially when the Dom tugged on his hair when he fucked him. In Harry’s opinion, it let him know whose he was, which made the situation about a hundred times hotter.

“Here you go, baby,” Niall murmured, unwrapping the chocolate bar and feeding him his first bite. “I bet you're hungry, huh?” He winked.

The sub blushed, accepting the piece of candy gratefully. He allowed Liam to give him some sips of water as well, before Louis spoke up.

“I think we should discuss what happened just now,” he declared seriously. “How was it? Was there anything you didn't like?” he asked carefully, fingers still running through Harry's curls.

Harry nodded. “Obviously I loved it,” he said cheekily. “There wasn't anything I didn't like or couldn't handle.”

“You were okay with us … uh, kissing?” Zayn checked hesitantly.

“And the blowjobs,” Liam added pointedly.

“I mean, yeah,” Harry said and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I do admit you lot were a right tease, with all the snogging and blowies, but it was really hot.” He smirked.

Harry swore he could see a small hint of a blush on Louis’ cheeks, but the Dom quickly regained his composure. “Yes, well. We do enjoy teasing our little Hazzy,” he said and pinched Harry's cheeks, making the sub whine and swat at his hands.

“How'd you get so good at blowjobs, anyway?” Harry couldn't help but ask, a giggle leaving his lips as Louis shook his head fondly.

“Like we said, we had to do _something_ before we found our sub,” Niall said with a grin. “And it was totally worth the wait for you, princess.”

Harry blushed and grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babes,” Niall murmured, pressing a kiss into Harry’s curls.

“I love you more,” Zayn added teasingly.

“I love you most,” Louis announced.

Liam grinned. “I love you best.”

_____

Harry nervously fidgeted in his seat. They were in the middle of taking a calculus test, one that he had completely forgotten about. It was a shame, really, because usually, Liam reminded him when they had a test since he was the teacher. But lately, the Dom had been trying to teach him to be more responsible and learn things on his own.

Too bad that had backfired already.

He hadn't even known about the test until he mentioned Liam to Luke.

“Oh, have you taken Mr. Payne’s calculus test yet? It's so hard, mate!” Luke had whined indignantly. “You should tell him he needs to go easier on us,” the blond sub suggested playfully.

Then Harry had paled, fish mouthing. “What calc test?” he asked nervously, afraid to hear the answer. “I don't have a calc test today!”

Luke looked at him weirdly. “Uh, yeah you do, mate. It's on the syllabus, and it's so hard. You better go binge study or summat.”

“But—” Harry tried, but Luke was already headed towards his next class.

“Sorry, I've got a long walk to this class! Good luck with your test, mate!” the blond sub called down the hall with a wave.

Harry sighed. That was when he had learned he was screwed.

So, it was with only good intentions in mind that he hurried to the washroom before calculus.

He really did have to take a wee real quick, but he also had a genius idea. Toilet paper didn't only have one use, obviously. It could be used similar to a napkin, and napkins could be written on.

Bingo.

The sub opened a stall door and locked himself inside, paranoid someone he knew would come in and tattle on him. Quickly, he gathered some pieces of toilet paper from the roll and pulled out a pen from his backpack, along with his calculus textbook. He proceeded to scribble down all the information he remembered seeing from class and the instructions on how to complete each problem. He even wrote down which buttons to use on his calculator, just in case he happened to forget those as well.

He was nearly out of breath once he was done from his nerves. Glancing at the clock, he saw he only had one minute left, and he knew he couldn't be late — Liam would scold him for sure!

 _He’d also scold you for cheating,_ a voice reminded him in the back of his head, but he brushed it off. He was only trying to make his Dom proud, anyway! It would look awful if he received a bad grade on one of Liam’s tests! Especially since the Dom wasn’t a bad teacher; Harry just hadn't prepared.

The sub shoved his stuff back in his backpack and wadded up the toilet paper. He frantically looked for a place to hide it, eventually deciding to just tuck it towards the back of the toilet paper holder, where no one would see it.

He hoped.

Luckily enough, he arrived to Liam’s classroom right on time. The Dom greeted him with a warm smile, and Harry pecked his cheek as he took the test from the man’s hand.

“Good luck, Angel,” Liam whispered kindly, and Harry felt that awful, horrendous feeling of guilt return. But, the emotion was pushed away when he remembered just how proud he was going to make his Doms with his one hundred percent on this test. He wouldn't get in trouble if he still got a one hundred! That would be stupid, wouldn't it?

He wrote his name, date, and class period on the test before he glanced at the questions. Unsurprisingly enough, he had no clue how to solve any of them, except maybe bits and pieces of a few of them. Still, there was no way he would get a decent grade on his own.

The only way he could pass the test was to cheat.

Harry slowly rose from his seat and headed towards Liam’s desk hesitantly. “Sir,” he whispered, tapping the Dom’s shoulder. “May I use the restroom?”

The Dom furrowed his brows, a look of disapproval appearing on his face. “Harry, why didn't you go before class? It's not good to go during a test.”

Harry inwardly crumbled, hating the disappointed look Liam already displayed. And he was just going to make it worse if he found out, but he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't get caught.

“Sorry,” Harry replied, fiddling with his fingers. “I didn't need to go before.”

Liam sighed before he simply nodded, motioning towards the door. “Go. You're losing test time already as it is.”

Harry nodded and muttered a quick, “Thank you, Sir,” before he ran off to the same washroom he was in earlier. He opened the stall he visited previously and found the wad of toilet paper, grinning in success. His plan was working!

He opened up the wad and searched for all the information he had seen on the test, quickly memorizing it as best as he could. He knew that what he was doing was wrong — so, _so_ wrong — but if it meant that he could see the proud expression on his Doms’ faces for getting a hundred percent, it was worth it.

Lost in trying to memorize what he needed to and the guilt that was fighting against what he was doing, he hadn’t realized how long he had been in the loo for. He checked his watch and hissed, “Shit,” when he saw the time. He had been in the loo for ten minutes now, if not more.

He thought he heard footsteps, but figured it was just his imagination with him being paranoid of getting caught. However, the sound of footsteps returned, and his heart jumped a mile when Liam’s voice rang out.

“Harry? Are you in there?”

“Y–Yeah!” Harry stammered, hands shaky as he scrambled to clean up the toilet paper.

“Are you alright? You’ve been there for a while,” Liam called. “I’m coming in.”

“I’m fine!” Harry called back shakily, nearly freezing when he saw a pair of feet come into the loo. He hurriedly threw the wad of toilet paper in the toilet and opened the door to the stall he was in, smiling as innocently as he could.

“Are you okay?” Liam repeated, looking concerned, and pressed a hand to Harry’s forehead. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Harry assured, moving shakily to the sink to wash his hands to make it look like he had actually used the toilet.

“You took a while.”

Oh no. And now the Dom was eyeing him suspiciously. Harry gulped and quickly moved to grab some paper towels to dry his hands off with, avoiding Liam’s eyes. “Yeah,” he managed dumbly. “There were, uh, I mean — all of the stalls were taken. A lot of people here.” He silently cursed himself, knowing that it was a shitty lie (and he knew it), considering the amount of stalls in the loo.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Okay,” he said slowly. “Head on back to class, yeah? You’re wasting time,” he reminded again.

“Right. The test.” Harry smiled, but it turned more into a grimace. “Bye.” He ran out quickly, heart thumping.

He was so screwed.

If only he had realized that he hadn’t flushed the toilet.

He was so distracted throughout the rest of the test the entire time, wondering if Liam had found the toilet paper and feeling immensely guilty. When time ran out and Liam moved to collect all the tests, he still had two large questions to complete. He scrawled down an answer hastily, not even reading the question properly, and gave the test to his Dom.

Harry held his breath nervously when Liam eyed his test, glancing at his answers. He deflated when the Dom gave him a slightly disapproving look. He might as well have confirmed his fate then and there. There were two possibilities — one, Liam had seen his messy handwriting and crappy answers. Two, Liam had found out about the toilet paper.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class, and Harry grabbed his bag, ready to head out, when Liam said, “Harry.”

Harry froze, refusing to turn around. “Yes?” he answered, voice quivering.

“Stay after class, please. I need a word with you.”

“Oh no,” Harry whispered to himself. He was so, so, so, so, _so_ fucking screwed! He should have known better than to think that his ‘genius’ plan would work! Of course it wouldn’t! While he mentally beat himself up for his actions, Liam called again, “Harry. Come sit here in front of my desk, yeah?”

Harry gulped. “Yes, Sir.” He winced when his voice cracked at the end, giving away his nervousness.

He sat down in the chair in front of the Dom’s desk, still stubbornly not making eye contact. He stayed like that for a minute or two, confused when Liam didn’t say anything. When he finally mustered up the courage to look up, he saw Liam drawing out a slip of paper from his work binder.

“Let’s fill this out together, shall we?” Liam gave him a tight smile and pulled out a pen. “Name, Harry Edward Styles,” he recited as he scrawled it in the right top corner of the slip. “Date and time.” He filled those out as well before he pushed the paper and pen over to Harry. “Now, why don’t you check all that apply to you? Fill out the first part — the reasons.”

Harry froze when he saw what Liam had just given him. In the top left corner, it stated, ‘[Notice](http://rohosub.tumblr.com/image/144249979379) of Discipline.’ He only had one idea on what that meant.

“Liam,” he breathed shakily. “I … Sir—”

Liam snapped his fingers, effectively silencing him. “Hush,” he said, voice low. “What part of ‘fill out the first part’ do you not understand? I don’t want to hear your voice right now.”

Harry inhaled sharply, tears beginning to sting in the back of his eyes at Liam’s sharp tone. He reached out, gripped the pen, and shakily checked, ‘lack of responsibility,’ figuring that was what Liam was trying to get at. He capped the pen and set it on the desk.

“That’s it?” Liam raised an eyebrow and gave the paper a disdainful look.

Harry gulped. “Y–Yes?” It trailed off to a question at the end, and Liam snatched the paper back.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Liam uncapped the pen. “Disobedience,” he recited, “inconsiderate behaviour, laziness — that’s for not bothering to even try to remember your tasks — and I’d say cheating as well.” The Dom scrawled ‘cheating’ in the ‘other’ section and sniffed. “At least you got the ‘lack of responsibility’ part right. Seems like you know how to do at least _something_.”

Harry sniffled, unable to stop the tears from coming. “Sorry,” he whispered shakily.

“Save your tears, you’ll need them for later,” Liam answered sharply. “But now, I’ll give you some time to at least _attempt_ to explain yourself before we continue on with the slip.”

The sub took a deep breath before he tried to speak. He really didn't want to look into Liam’s eyes and see how disappointed they were, but he knew it would be extremely disrespectful not to look him in the eye, so he forced himself to look up. “I forgot about the test,” he admitted shakily. “I thought it was Thursday. Not today.”

“Oh?” Liam asked, quirking a brow. “You're old enough to keep track of your own responsibilities, don't you agree? I mean, you _are_ nineteen,” the Dom said condescendingly, clicking his tongue.

Harry sniffled, nodding minutely. “Yes,” he agreed.

“Then why was this too hard for you to remember? Is my class not important enough to you, or are you just lazy?” Liam accused, clearly unimpressed.

The sub crumbled, looking to the ceiling in a futile attempt to stop his tears. “No, ‘m not lazy,” he said indignantly, wiping his eye. “Just wanted to do well. Wanted to make you proud.”

“Harry,” Liam began, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, “cheating on a test will do everything but make me proud. You were dishonest, disobedient, lazy, and irresponsible.”

The sub didn't know what else to say, because truthfully, Liam was right. He had known that what he was doing was wrong, but at the same time, he was just trying to make his Doms proud. “I just wanted you to be proud of me,” he repeated quietly.

Liam’s eyes softened a little then, but he still spoke firmly. “There are plenty of other ways you succeed in making me proud than cheating,” he said softly. “Truthfully, if you told me that you had bad thoughts about this test, I might've given you a one day extension to study and let me tutor you, and you could have aced this test on your own on Thursday. But sadly, you ruined your chances of that happening. Ever.”

Tears were streaming down Harry's face, and all he could do was nod. He had really fucked up, hadn't he? Cheating was an extremely serious offense. Why hadn't he been thinking? “Sorry,” he whispered again.  

Liam nodded firmly. “Let's continue to fill out this slip then, yeah?” He tapped the slip in front of Harry. “What do you think you deserve? A spanking? Paddling? Mouthwashing?” he listed off with a quirked brow.

“I–I don't know,” Harry stammered, closing his eyes tightly at the horrendous thought of receiving those punishments. “Sir.”

“Oh, how about figging?” Liam asked sarcastically. “That sounds fun, doesn't it?”

Harry furrowed his brows, desperately racking his brain to try to remember what exactly figging was, but he couldn't. “What's figging, Sir?” he asked nervously, twiddling his fingers.

“Why don't you just wait and see?” Liam suggested idly. “Go on, then. Check off figging and spanking.”

The sub nodded and shakily grabbed the pen, checking off the requested punishments. “Will you tell the others?” he couldn't help but ask, avoiding eye contact again.

“Harry,” Liam said quietly, looking at the sub seriously. “It’s not a matter of if I’ll tell or not — you could get a zero on this test if I wanted to report you, don’t you understand?”

Harry sniffled again.

“Yes, I am going to tell the others,” Liam continued, “because they are your Doms as well. Besides, them not knowing won’t lessen the punishment.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered.

“Colour?” Liam asked.

“I’m green,” Harry assured. “We can keep going.”

Liam gave him a small smile. “Right,” he said with a nod. “Why don’t we choose the position now? I personally like the diaper position — humiliates you and exposes you. What do you think, Harry?”

It was clear that Harry had no say in this matter. So he just nodded and said, “Yes, Sir.”

Liam ticked off the diaper position and filled out the rest of the information, signing his signature on the slip. “Now, let’s talk about what’s going to happen next.” He gave Harry the slip, saying, “You’re to carry that in your school binder for the rest of the day. As well, you’ll be eating lunch in the teachers’ lounge for a week and your desk will be moved to the front until I decide that you can be trusted to make good decisions.”

“For every class, Sir?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“We’ll discuss that matter at lunch tomorrow,” Liam responded smoothly. “What subject do you have now?”

“Biology,” Harry replied quietly. “And then I have Importance of Discipline after.”

Liam quickly filled in a slip for him, giving him an acceptable excuse as to why he was late for class.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, taking the note, still feeling crestfallen at the intense scolding Liam had given. He had always thought the brown-haired Dom was soft, but he supposed Liam had his moments too, since he was a Dom.

“I expect you to behave in the rest of your classes, Angel,” Liam told him sternly, drawing him in for a tight hug.

“I will,” Harry promised. He leaned forward to kiss the Dom when Liam drew back, making him frown.

“We’re in school,” Liam reminded. “You’re in school, I’m at work. We can’t just snog each other when you’re supposed to be in class.”

Harry pouted. “At least give me a peck on the cheek, then,” he complained.

Liam laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek and ruffled his hair. “Go to class,” he said. “Straight to class, Angel, nowhere else, understand me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered one last time, before he left Liam’s room and headed to Michael’s classroom.

When he entered the Biology room, he handed Michael his late pass silently and proceeded to his seat without a word. Nick asked him where he had been, to which Harry simply shook his head and mouthed, ‘later.’ He didn't want to get into any further trouble for talking during class. That was the last thing he wanted.

It was quite ironic that Michael happened to be discussing the date of their upcoming test, which would be Thursday. Harry already made an inward promise that he would definitely, absolutely, not cheat on this test. Besides, he wanted to show his Doms all that he had learned as well as avoid trouble.

During the Importance of Discipline, things turned even more awkward inside Harry's head. Because he knew he had an impending discipline when he got home, the topic this particular class focused on was anything but what he wanted to think about.

The guilt was already eating him up enough as it was.

He was relieved when the final bell rang, and he scurried off to Liam’s classroom so the already tense Dom wouldn't have to wait on him. He told Nick after class that he would text him later, and the boy agreed, seeming to catch the drift.

“Ready to head home, Angel?” Liam asked gently when he approached him at his desk.

“Y–Yeah,” Harry agreed, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers anxiously. At the mention of going home, the sub remembered what was most likely going to occur the moment they arrived, and he was somewhat worried. Being punished was never fun.

Liam placed a comforting hand on his sub mark, leading him out of the school. “There's no need to worry, Angel,” he assured, helping him inside the car. “Everything will be fine, yeah? We all still love you just the same.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered, looking out the window nervously throughout their drive. “I love you too.”

_____

“How was your day?” Louis called when both Liam and Harry entered the house.

“It was fine,” Harry responded at the same time Liam said, “We need to discuss something.”

Louis raised a brow, eyeing Harry oddly. “Oh?” he asked, confused by the conflicting responses.

Harry shrank back slightly, worried Louis was going to be greatly disappointed in him. He hated disappointing any of his Doms, and it looked like he was doing a great deal of it today.

“Yes,” Liam affirmed with a nod, then motioned towards Harry. “Harry, why don't you explain?” he suggested sternly, crossing his arms.

The sub gulped, staring into Louis’ eyes briefly before he looked away. “W–What about the others?” he asked quietly, twiddling his fingers.

“We’ll tell them later; they're not back from work yet,” Liam stated, then snapped his fingers. “Go on, now, love. Explain.”

Harry bit his lip and surveyed the Doms in front of him, anxious out of his mind. Would they suddenly think he was a liar or a bad person for cheating? Would they not trust him anymore? In his opinion, it seemed like Liam wasn't going to report him to the principal, so his consequences couldn't be too bad, right?

“Harry,” Louis prompted, and the sub jumped out of his stupor.

“Right.” He scratched the back of his head nervously, then cleared his throat. “Uh, I … I got into a bit of a … situation, at school today,” he stammered.

Louis raised a brow. “What kind of situation? Be more specific, Harold.”

“Um,” Harry gulped, gathering his thoughts. He wanted to explain everything the right way so he wouldn't look even worse than he already did. “I forgot I had Liam’s calculus test today, so I, uh. I cheated,” he squeaked out, tears returning to his eyes due to Louis’ impending reaction.

“I’m sorry.” Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “What did you just say? Did I hear you correctly?”

Harry blanched. God, he was so screwed. “I–I cheated,” he repeated, voice cracking at the end, his bottom lip trembling. “But I only wanted to make you proud.”

“Proud?” Louis looked incredulous.

“Wanted a good grade,” Harry whispered, wringing his hands anxiously.

Louis stared at him, then at Liam, then back at Harry. He turned back to Liam, face emotionless, but Harry could see the anger and disappointment boiling underneath his stoic expression. “And so what have you got planned for him, Liam?”

“Well,” Liam began, looking at Harry severely. “I’m definitely going to spank him. Then we’ll probably go for a figging.”

“Ohhh.” Louis grinned sadistically. “We haven’t tried that yet.”

Harry gulped. He still wasn’t sure what ‘figging’ was, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out, judging from the Doms’ reactions.

“Then I’ll have to decide on what to do,” Liam continued. “It’s against the school policy — any school’s policy, really — to cheat. It results in an immediate zero.”

Harry paled. A zero would bring his mark down by a lot. He couldn’t have that! “Liam,” he began hesitantly, but silenced immediately when both Liam and Louis shot him looks.

“Whatever we decide on, you deserve,” Louis reminded generously.

Harry nodded, crestfallen.

“I mean, it would certainly teach him a lesson,” Liam pondered. “Getting a zero will bring his mark down, and he’ll have to make an effort to get it back up — it’ll definitely make sure that he doesn’t forget anything important like he did today.”

“Indeed,” Louis murmured, eyeing the squirming Harry up and down. “Well, why don't we get on with it then? The sooner he learns, the better the lesson will stick.”

Harry swallowed nervously, almost wishing he could have his punishment at another time. That way, his Doms might not be as disappointed with him then. “Sir—” he tried, but was silenced.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Liam wagged a disapproving finger at him. “I think you very much deserve this punishment right now, don't you agree?”

“Y–Yes. Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered, sniffling quietly.

Liam nodded firmly, holding his hand out expectantly. “Alright, then. Hand me your slip.”

The sub made a confused face, nearly forgetting about the Discipline Slip, before he remembered. He quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out his school binder, taking out the slip Liam wanted. He handed over the paper silently, growing more apprehensive at the selected punishments listed on it.

“Good boy,” Liam praised shortly, making Harry preen briefly. But the good moment didn't last long, for Liam instructed, “I want you to go into the kitchen and open the fridge. On the bottom shelf, you'll see a ginger root. Go get it and bring it back to me.”

Harry gulped, unaware of what they could possibly want to do to him with a ginger root, but he obeyed nonetheless. He scurried off into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge. He scanned the bottom shelves briefly before he spotted what he guessed was the so called ginger root.

The sub picked up the item and examined it closely, wincing when his fingertips brushed the particularly sharp edges. Oh no, this didn't look like it would be pleasant at all!

Realizing he might be taking awhile (and heaven knew where wasting his time could get him), he headed back into the living room, where both Liam and Louis were waiting. Both Doms were murmuring things to each other softly, but they looked up when Harry approached.

“Good boy,” Liam praised when he brought it back to him. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry answered immediately, though he did sniffle nervously. He couldn't help but be a bit scared.

Liam pursed his lips. “Come with me into the kitchen,” he ordered, placing a hand on the small of his back and walking with him into the kitchen. Harry could hear Louis’ footsteps following behind them, making him swallow nervously. “We’re going to cut this ginger root now,” Liam announced. “Or, rather, you are. You're to follow our instructions carefully, understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied quietly, wondering why he would have to cut the ginger.

“Remove the brown skin first,” Liam instructed. “Peel it off carefully with the knife.”

Harry bit his lip and began to do so. His hands were trembling nervously as he did so, but he managed to get the job done eventually.

“Make sure that there aren’t any knots or bumps,” Louis added. “Make it smooth. You do not want it to be bumpy.” He grimaced.

Well, that wasn’t a good sign. Figuring he should go along with what the Doms were saying, Harry smoothed out the root.

“Now, go wash it under cold water to make sure that all the skin is off.”

Harry ran it under the tap for a good amount of time until he figured it was good enough and shook the water off of it and returned to Louis and Liam.

“Good,” Liam said, then continued. “Now carve a concavity about two-thirds down the ginger root on both sides. Don’t make it too thin.”

Harry did so, glancing up at Liam every once awhile, still not really sure where this was heading. All he got in return was not an answer to his unspoken questions, but just a nod of approval that told him he was doing the right thing with the root.

“Now wash it off again,” Liam told him, and Harry obeyed, knowing that disobeying would only end badly for him — it would make his punishment worse than it already was.

“On your knees,” Louis ordered.

Harry dropped to his knees immediately, grateful for the carpeted floor, else he would have been wincing in pain. He kept his head bowed, breathing uneven when he saw two pairs of feet making a circle around him, eyeing him from all angles. A hand pushed into his hair, scratched at his scalp, then pulled out.

“Hand the root to me.” Liam extended a hand.

Harry placed the carved root on the Dom’s hand, watching the brown-haired Dom inspect it carefully. He gave a satisfied nod, deeming Harry’s work worthy enough.

“Harry, go wash your hands. Lou, fetch me a bowl of cold water, will you?”

Harry quickly washed his hands with soap, biting his lip apprehensively. When he returned and knelt again, Liam eyed Harry for a bit before finally saying, “Do you know what this looks like, Harry?”

Harry bit his lip and eyed the root. “A plug?” he asked hesitantly.

Liam gave a satisfied nod. “That’s right,” he said. “It’s exactly like a butt plug, just made out of ginger. Now tell me, where do butt plugs go?”

Harry gulped. There was no way. He just stared, mouth dropping open as he realized what was going to happen next.

Liam seemed to understand that the sub finally got the idea, and just sat back and waited for Louis to come back with the water. When Louis came back, Liam thanked him and dipped the ginger root in water, all the way up to the flat end of it.

“Take your clothes off and present,” Liam ordered, and Harry scrambled to obey.

The sub quickly peeled his clothes off, then got on his knees and elbows and curved his back, presenting his arse to Liam.

“Good boy,” Louis murmured, and brushed a finger over his hole, making Harry gasp a little.

“Do you know why we’re using water instead of lube, Harry?” Liam inquired, crouching down next to him and drawing the ginger root plug closer to Harry's hole.

“No,” Harry squeaked.

“Lube takes away some of the effect the root will do,” Liam murmured lowly into his ear, and gently pressed the tip of the root to Harry’s resisting hole. “Relax.”

Harry, knowing it would be in his best interest to do as Liam said, tried his hardest to relax his hole, but it was extremely difficult when there was something pressing against it. His hole resisted slightly when the tip of the root entered him, making him squirm. “L–Liam,” he stammered, letting out a squeak when the Dom pushed the root in further, little by little.

“Colour?”

“Green.” Harry whined a little, unable to stop himself from clenching around the root. It was much too hard when he had something inserted inside himself to relax.

Louis reached over and stroked his curls, kneeling beside him as Liam slowly worked the root inside him to the hilt, save for the base at the end. “How's it feel?” the blue-eyed Dom murmured.

“W–Weird,” Harry answered, wiggling around a bit uneasily. “It doesn't feel like a regular plug or a dildo.”

“It's not supposed to,” Liam replied, patting Harry's bum lightly.

Harry paled, somewhat concerned by Liam’s words. What was that supposed to mean? “How’s it supposed to feel?” he asked nervously.

“You'll see,” Louis told him, then reached over and grabbed Harry's cheeks, one in each hand.

“What're you—” Harry began, but a certain sensation stopped his thoughts. “Ow!” he hissed, wriggling around. “Why's it doing that?”

“Well, Harry,” Liam said with a smirk. “Ginger root is known to induce a strong, oftentimes painful burning sensation. Especially when the buttocks are squeezed together and it's resting inside your hole.”

“W-What—” Harry spluttered, cheeks — the ones on his face, of course — blushing strongly at Liam’s actions. He gasped when the Dom spanked him once on both cheeks before releasing his cheeks from his grip.

“Now, Harry, why don’t you follow Lou and I upstairs?”

Harry gulped but followed the two Doms upstairs, praying that Zayn and Niall would return and save him from what was about to happen now — though he doubted that they would, obviously. Harry frowned when he was led to his nursery that was used whenever he was in a little headspace. “Uh, I’m not little right now,” he said dumbly.

“Oh, we know.” Louis smirked.

Before Harry could reply, firm hands scooped him up, making him squeak, and set him down on the changing table. Liam grinned sadistically. “On your back,” he commanded.

Harry scrambled to obey, although his face was flushed in embarrassment. He apprehensively laid back, watching the two Doms out of the corner of his eye.

“Aww, look how cute you are!” Louis cooed, giving him a kiss teasingly and making Harry huff. “Colour, Harold?”

“Green,” Harry responded sullenly. He hated being punished.

Liam stroked his hair. “Good boy.” He then reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry's cock, beginning to gently stroke the head, making Harry whine. There wasn't enough pleasure when just the head was being stimulated!

“Liammm,” Harry whined, wiggling around slightly.

“Your cock’s so cute,” the Dom commented, tapping the head of it with the tips of his fingers teasingly. “I could just eat it up.”

The sub groaned, frustrated when Liam didn't even do anything else with his cock like it seemed he would. Instead, he simply held it in his hand while Louis watched. It was humiliating, to say the least.

“I’ve always loved submissives’ cocks,” Louis said out of the blue, running a finger down the side of Harry's cock. “They’re just too cute.”

Harry gave the Doms a pleading look, desperately wanting them to do something with him, but they ignored it.

“Yeah, me too,” the brown-eyed Dom agreed absentmindedly, picking up one of Harry's balls in his hand and massaging it softly. “There's nothing better than a sub’s cock.”

“Please,” Harry begged, giving the men another pleading look. This time, they locked eyes with him, but they both had smirks on their faces.

“How's the ginger, baby?” Liam asked sweetly, running his hand along the swell of Harry's arse. “Has it kicked in yet?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused. The ginger was supposed to do something? “Uh, no,” he answered dumbly. “It's just … yeah.”

Liam and Louis chuckled, shaking their heads. He saw Louis whisper something into Liam’s ear, making the Dom laugh, but he couldn't catch it. He frowned, not liking feeling excluded.

“Colour?”

“Green,” he huffed, just wanting his punishment to be over. At least he hadn't started crying. Yet.

The Doms fondled his cock as they talked, as if Harry weren't there on a changing table listening to every word they were saying. It wasn't long before he started to feel something — a slight tingling, slowly building up. It didn't seem so bad at first, but as seconds passed by, the sensation became stronger, and Harry couldn't help but let out a long whine of protest at the feeling.

“Poor baby,” Louis teased. “Is the ginger stinging?”

Harry pouted. Louis was being mean, and so was Liam. He didn't need to safeword though — he just didn't like the burning sensation. It reminded him of the icy hot.

Before anything could happen next, the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

“We’re home!” Zayn called. “And we brought takeout.”

“Up here!” Liam called.

Harry groaned. Great. Even more people to help in administering his punishment, and double the embarrassment.

“Where are you, lads?” Niall called as he tromped up the stairs noisily. “Can't find you anywhere — oh.” The blind Dom stopped at the doorway of the nursery, seemingly confused. “Did Hazza go into little space?” he asked.

“No,” Liam responded, shoving two fingers into Harry’s mouth and ordering lowly, “Suck.” Harry began to suck immediately. “Just giving our Angel a bit of a punishment. He decided to get into a mishap today at school.”

“Oh?” Zayn appeared, raising an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“He decided cheating on a test would be a good idea. I caught him though, and now I'm teaching him that all actions have consequences.” Liam pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and said, “Isn't that right, Harry?”

Harry pouted but nodded, unable to deny it. It was the truth, after all. There was nothing he could say.

“So what are you doing with him?” Niall asked, walking further into the room.

“He can't just be let off the hook so easily,” Zayn added. “I don't think just a simple spanking will be enough, but it will certainly add some effect.”

Liam gripped the base of the ginger root tucked snugly inside Harry and twisted a little, making the boy squeak. “Oh, don't worry,” he said lowly, “a spanking isn't the only thing he’ll be receiving, as you can see.”

“Ah, ginger,” Niall made a noise of approval. “Seems appropriate to me. What do you think, Harry?” He raised a challenging eyebrow.

“It — it burns,” Harry stammered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“It's supposed to,” Louis replied with a nod, smoothing a hand over Harry's perky bum. He paused, resting his hand there for a second, before he landed a smack onto his cheeks.

Harry whined. The spank didn't exactly hurt, but it made him clench around the ginger, which in turn induced the burning, stinging sensation even further. He let out a whine at the feeling, and immediately unclenched. It didn’t take the pain away, but he was hoping that it would at least reduce some of it.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Harry responded, pouting.

“Ten more spanks.” Liam scraped his fingertips on Harry’s arse, making the sub wriggle. “Count them out loud.”

“Yes, Sir — ow! One, Sir, thank you, Sir. May I have another?” Harry panted, remembering the required words.

“You may.” Liam brought down another spank, hand surprisingly hard and good at spanking.

Harry let out a whine but repeated the words. Liam had only ever spanked him with the paddle, which _really_ hurt, but he did have quite a strong hand as well.

“S–Seven, Sir. Thank you, Sir. May I have another?” he recited, nearly done. Louis had been stroking his hair the entire time, trying to be nice and take his mind off the burning in his bum.

“Of course,” Liam said sternly, landing down the last three in quick succession, making sure they left a good, meaningful impression on the boy.

“Eight, nine, ten! Thank you, Sir,” Harry cried out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Owww.”

Immediately, the ginger was carefully removed from his hole, making him breathe a sigh of relief, and strong, comforting arms lifted him up. Liam engulfed him in a soothing hug, whispering sweet praises in his ear as he carried him over to a rocking chair. He stroked his hair as he did so, while the others watched from off to the side.

“S–Sorry, Liam,” Harry stammered, sniffling slightly. “I know what I did was wrong. I won't do it again. I promise.”

“Shhh,” Liam hushed soothingly, pressing a kiss to the sub’s lips. “I know you won't. You know how to be a good boy, don't you, yeah?”

Harry blushed. “Y–Yes,” he whispered, dimples popping out in shyness. “Li-Li, I’m really sorry for cheating. I just wanted to please you with high grades.”

“I know you did, babes,” Liam soothed. “We all know.”

“Am I going to get a zero on the test?” Harry asked fearfully.

Liam sighed. “How’s this,” he slowly began. “I’ll let you take a retest, but I’m going to be watching you the entire time you take it — no bathroom breaks, or any sort like that. It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he added when he saw Harry’s face fall, “it’s that if you _do_ end up cheating again, I can’t give you _another_ retest — it’s not fair to the other students.”

“I know,” Harry sighed, biting his lip.

“We’ll all help you study,” Zayn mentioned helpfully. “Sound good?”

Harry nodded shyly. “Yeah,” he said. He reached up and kissed Liam’s chin. “I love you,” he whispered.

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Liam murmured.

“You’re our precious baby.” Niall grinned, planting a kiss on his lips and making Harry giggle.

“The best boy,” Liam added meaningfully, kissing him again. “Our best boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who missed the hyperlink: [x](http://rohosub.tumblr.com/image/144249979379)
> 
> Please check out our co-written oneshot: "Things Are Pretty Good From Here"
> 
> P.S. HARRY'S ALBUM?!?!?!?!?! Your thoughts


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Math (I know, horrendous. Sorry), nipple clamps, butt plugs, fingering, mention of anal beads, hair pulling, kneeling, cock worship (kind of?), crawling, and mention of blowjob.

“But Lima,” Harry whined with a playful pout on his lips, “I really don't understand this!”

Liam scoffed, clicking his pen open. “That's why I'm helping you,” he said with a grin, pecking Harry's cheek. “You're my smart boy, yeah?”

Harry shrugged sheepishly. “If I were smart I wouldn't have needed to cheat,” he muttered, avoiding Liam's gaze. He still felt guilty about what he had done even though Liam assured him it was going to be okay — as long as he didn't cheat again, that was. 

The Dom tipped his chin up with his finger, looking deeply into Harry's eyes. “Don't say you aren't smart,” he chastised gently. “Because you are. You're so, so smart, Angel.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered, though he still didn't seem too convinced. “Thank you.”

“You'll see when you get an ‘A’ tomorrow,” Liam teased, elbowing Harry playfully in the side, making the boy giggle. “You'll ace this test. So let's get started.”

The Dom pulled out the study guide he had made to help his students prepare for the test, the one Harry had failed to complete. Harry blushed when he saw the packet of problems, embarrassed that he hadn't done his work. “Sorry,” he whispered when Liam slid it in front of him. 

“Don't worry, Angel. We’ll do this together; it's okay,” Liam promised, eyes soft and caring. “Now, let's start with the first one. Do you know what to do first?”

Harry fidgeted in his seat, eyeing the first problem. The various numbers, letters, and symbols printed on the paper made his head hurt. He didn't even know where to begin. “Uh … no,” he said sheepishly, looking to Liam for help. 

Liam smiled kindly. “That's alright. I'll help you.” The Dom solved the first problem for him, going over each step as he wrote things down. He pressed various buttons on the calculator that Harry was trying to keep track of, but he knew he would need some guidance when he tried to solve one on his own. “Get it?”

“I think maybe a bit more,” Harry said uncertainly, biting his lip. 

The Dom grinned. “Good. Let's do this one together, yeah? Tell me what to do first.”

Harry blinked, scanning over the next problem. Again, there were tons of numbers, letters, and symbols he didn't quite understand. But he remembered Liam starting with the calculator, so he tried to think of what he'd pressed. “Uh, use your calculator?”

“Good boy,” Liam praised, hitting the ‘log’ button. 

“Now enter in the numbers?” Harry guessed. 

Liam paused, twiddling the pen in his hand. “Not quite. Do you remember what's next?”

Harry thought about it for a moment before he eventually shook his head no. “I don't,” he admitted. “Sorry.” He looked away shyly. 

“That's okay, Harry,” Liam assured. “You're learning. I'm here to help you.”

“Sorry,” Harry repeated, biting his lip. “I’m just wasting your time.”

“Harry,” Liam said, sounding slightly sterner. “Angel, please don’t put yourself down. You know you can do it. It’s okay to make mistakes.”

“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath.

“Let’s take this slowly, from the beginning,” Liam soothed the obviously distressed sub. “Just remember that functions are the relationships between two numbers and they’re used to map real-world relationships.”

“Right.” Harry nodded.

“Now think about the concept of infinity,” Liam said, twirling his pen. “What do you know about infinity?”

“It’s when you repeat a process over and over again,” Harry said slowly. “It’s like, the behaviour of a number or equation if it’s done forever.”

“Now understand the concept of limits,” Liam told him, looking pleased. “A limit tells you what happens when something is near infinity, right? Take the number ‘one’ and divide it by ‘two’ and see what you get.”

Harry frowned. “Uh, zero point five?” he said hesitantly, not sure what Liam was trying to get at.

“Right.” Liam grinned. “Now, if you keep dividing it by two, the number gets smaller and smaller. It’s getting ‘closer’ to zero. But how many times do you divide one by two to get zero?”

“Umm …” Harry frowned. “I’m not sure.”

Liam smiled wryly. “In calculus, instead of trying to answer this question, you set something called a limit. In this situation, the limit would be zero.”

“Okay,” Harry said, fiddling with the pencil in his hand. “Could I, um, just watch you do the next question first before I try?”

Liam eyed him before agreeing. “Alright, Angel,” he agreed with a sigh. “But I want you to try the next question, yeah? This is for your own good,” he reminded.

Harry nodded.

He watched the Dom quickly answer the next question.  _ Ugh, he makes it look so easy,  _ Harry thought wistfully.  _ If only it could be that easy.  _ Would Liam scold him if he didn’t get the next question right? Judging from how it looked, it seemed to be difficult — just his luck.

“There.” Liam set down the calculator and the pen. “Good enough?” he teased, pecking Harry on the lips.

“I, um, yeah,” Harry stammered, although he was panicking on the inside — he couldn’t believe himself. He had gotten distracted and had  _ missed  _ Liam solving the question! Great, now he was definitely screwed. “I … sorry,” he finished lamely.

Liam raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I wasn’t watching,” Harry confessed, shame-faced.

“Harry,” the Dom sighed. 

“I know, I know!” Harry twiddled his fingers. “I didn’t mean to.”

“This is for your own good,” Liam reminded the sub. “I’m teaching you, Harry, practically giving you private lessons so that you can get a good grade. Don’t you want to make us proud?”

“I do!” Harry stammered. “I just … it’s hard.”

Liam smiled softly. “I'm sure you'll get an A tomorrow, Angel,” he assured. “Now, try to concentrate, please.”

Harry nodded, leaning on his elbow on the table. He watched as intently as he could while Liam repeated some of what he’d just said and then handed the pencil off to him. The problem looked kind of frightening when he first glanced at it, but once the lightbulb clicked in his head, he was able to work through it. Not as fast as Liam had, but he still got the correct answer eventually!

“Great job, Angel!” Liam praised proudly, making him blush. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered shyly. “I'm glad you took the time to help me. Thank you for the retest opportunity too.”

Liam smiled understandingly. “Of course, baby,” he said sweetly, pecking Harry's cheek. “Anything for you.”

_____

“Ow!” Harry let out a puff of air when Niall tugged on the chain that connected the nipple clamps together. “Niallll!” 

The blond Dom smirked, playing with the chain teasingly. He knew Harry loved this particular kind of pain, so he wasn't worried about hurting him or overstepping his limits. “Feels good, huh?” 

“Yes,” Harry breathed, nodding frantically. “It's so good. Been too long since we used these.”

“I believe it was the day after we found you,” Niall mused, running a hand along Harry's chest. “You fell in love with them right away, I remember Louis said. Such a cutie, you are.” Niall winked, making Harry groan. 

“Niall,” he pouted playfully, though he cracked a small smile. “You're such a tease.”

“Oh, give him a break, Niall,” Liam yelled from the stairs, rolling his eyes. “It's about time you leave, anyway. Don't want to get him too riled up.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, lads, we've gotta go,” Louis announced, appearing behind Harry with his coat. He helped slide Harry's arms into their respective places, then kissed the top of his head. “Mum is wondering where we are.”

“Too bad you couldn’t come with us,” Harry pouted when Liam came down the stairs.

“Next time,” Liam promised. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, Harry falling slack and allowing the Dom to lead the kiss. Liam finally finished, though his lips lingered for a bit as if he didn’t want the kiss to stop.

“If you all are quite done,” Louis interrupted wryly. “We need to go.”

“Right.” Liam gave a small smile and pushed Harry gently. “Go, Angel, have fun. And behave.” 

Harry gasped when the brown-haired Dom tugged his hair gently and slid his hand down to the scruff of his neck, then tugged the chain of the clamps a bit just to tease him.

“My hand slipped.” Liam gave Harry an innocent smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. “Suuurrreee.” He pecked Liam once more on the lips before skipping out of the house. He felt the obvious weight of the clamps and chain attached to his nipples. He may or may not like it a bit more than he should.

“You look beautiful,” Zayn murmured, eyeing him up and down like a hungry hyena. 

“I know I do.” Harry pretended to do a sassy little flip of the hair, though it really wasn’t that long in his opinion, just almost past his ears now.

“We need to get you a haircut,” Niall mentioned as he ruffled Harry’s hair and swatted his bum to get into the car.

“No, I don’t,” Harry retorted cheekily, climbing into the car and sitting down.

Louis sat beside him and Zayn was driving with Niall in the passenger’s seat.

“I think you do,” Louis commented, giving his hair a good lookover. “It’s getting a bit too long, don’t you think?”

Harry snorted. “This is so short, what are you talking about? I want to grow it all the way past my shoulders!”

“That’s extremely long, sweets.” Zayn glanced at him through the rearview mirror as they pulled out of the driveway and began to drive off.

“I think it would look fine,” Harry sniffed. “Besides, it’ll give you more things to grip while we’re in the bedroom.” He winked.

“We’ll have to think about this more,” Louis said in response immediately, and Harry grinned. “Cheeky little brat.” Louis pinched his cheeks and planted a kiss onto his nose.

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Ew,” he complained jokingly.

Louis just tweaked his nipple in response, as if it wasn’t being clamped enough.

Harry squeaked and jerked in surprise, not expecting a hand there.

“We’ll take the clamps off every once in awhile,” Louis said. “Just for safety reasons.”

Niall grinned. “We do have to let those little gems rest for a bit.” He winked.

Harry blushed. “Okay,” he agreed, looking out the window for the rest of their ride. He really did love the clamps, so he wasn't too eager to have them taken off, but he understood his Doms were just being cautious. That was a good thing, really. 

“Excited?” Zayn asked, still driving, but looking at him through the rear view mirror. 

Harry turned his head, nodding with a grin. “Yeah, I am. Louis’ mum is hilarious,” he said cheekily, pinching Louis playfully in the side. 

The blue-eyed Dom rolled his eyes. “Ornery, is what she is,” he chuckled. “I guarantee it she’ll make some rather interesting comments today. She always does.”

“Great,” Harry laughed sarcastically, stepping out of the car and taking the hand Niall offered him. “Looking forward to it.” 

Louis placed a hand on the small of his back and walked him up to the front door of his childhood home. “Remember to be good,” he reminded quietly, “and maybe you'll get a special treat later.” He winked. 

Harry blushed but nodded, watching as the Dom rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, it wasn't Jay who answered the door — it was two little girls, maybe around the age of ten or so. The sub’s eyes widened, and he looked to the others confusedly, gesturing towards the girls. 

Louis scratched the back of his neck. “I may have forgotten to mention I have six siblings,” he muttered with a fake laugh. “And there's two sets of twins. This is Daisy and Phoebe.”

“Oh,” Harry said, then bent down a little. “Hi!” He waved with a big smile. He had always thought younger kids were cute, despite the fact that they could be right nuisances at times. 

Both twins flat out ignored him and instead tackled Louis, hugging him with all their might. “Lou Lou!” they squealed excitedly, squeezing their brother’s legs in their hug. “We missed you!”

Harry smiled fondly as a large, fond grin took over the usually stoic blue-eyed Dom’s face, his smile reaching the corners of his eyes. “I missed you too!” he exclaimed in an overly excited voice, though Harry could tell he meant what he said. “Thank you for the hug! Where's Mummy?”

Daisy pulled back from her hug, but Phoebe seemed more clingy. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her brother’s leg, not wanting to let go. Louis didn't look like he minded, as he just placed a hand on top of her head and stroked her hair lovingly. 

“She's in the kitchen!” Phoebe muttered into Louis’ leg. 

Harry laughed. “What?” he asked, finding the girls’ antics endearing. 

“She's in the kitchen!” Daisy screeched, stomping her foot. “Listen, please.”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, you're definitely a Domme,” he muttered to himself, noticing Harry's fish mouthed face. “C’mon, you two. Be polite. Welcome Harry inside.”

Both girls blushed but obeyed, allowing them all to come inside the house. 

“Mum!” Louis called as they entered the house and shut the door behind them. “We’re here!”

Jay appeared immediately with a bright smile and engulfed her firstborn son in a big hug and two big kisses on the cheek before moving on to the other two Doms, though they didn’t receive kisses like Louis had. “It’s great to see you again, Harry!” She smiled and gave him a big hug.

“It’s great to see you too, ma’am.” Harry smiled politely.

“Just Jay is fine, dear.” The woman smiled and patted his cheek, then grinned. “Seems like Lou and Niall and Zayn have got you on something to keep you obedient.”

Harry stared at her, confused for a moment, before his face went red, realizing what she meant. The nipple clamps. “Oh!” he stammered, eyes wide. “I—”

Jay laughed. “Don’t worry about, sweetie.” She smiled. “It’s not like it’s an odd thing — it’s normal, actually.”

_ Right, because you totally go and meet your Dom’s parents with nipple clamps on _ , Harry thought dryly, but didn’t dare say it out loud. Besides, at least it wasn’t the first time meeting Jay and her husband, Dan.

Dan entered the living room where they were all currently in and gave them a big, friendly smile and warm greetings just like Jay had. 

“So how has everything been for all you lads?” Dan smiled. “Where’s Liam?”

“He had to go to work so he couldn’t make it,” Louis responded. “But we’re doing fine — great, really.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a screeching girly voice heard in the hallway. Everyone in the room paused, wondering what had happened, before Daisy came marching into the living room with a huff. 

“What's wrong, Dais?” Louis asked with an amused chuckle. “Lost your dolls again?” he teased, just like any brother would. 

Harry grinned at Louis, finding it funny and cute how he still played the part of older brother. It was cute that just because he was an adult didn't mean he couldn't fool around with his younger siblings. 

“No!” the girl exclaimed, looking offended as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I don't play with dollies anymore!” she lied, a blush taking over her cheeks. 

Louis shook his head, knowing she was telling a fib. The young girl wouldn't give up her beloved dolls for anything. “Whatever you say, Dais.”

The young girl scoffed. “You guys are distracting me. I'm in the middle of scolding Teddy,” she declared sassily, placing her stuffie in a nearby corner. “Stay,” she demanded sternly, pointing a firm finger at the bear’s chest. 

No one in the room could refrain from giggling, all finding Daisy adorable. 

“And what did your Teddy do, baby?” Jay asked, an amused but proud smile overtaking her lips. “Tell us.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, like she was irked by her teddy’s ‘misbehavior.’ “He talked back to me,” she announced. “I told him to play, but he said no.”

Harry cracked a smile. “She's just like you were,” he whispered to Louis. “Scolding her teddy and all. Adorable.” He poked Louis teasingly in the side. 

The blue-eyed Dom rolled his eyes but grinned. “She is, indeed,” he murmured to himself. “Hey, Dais, was what your Teddy did naughty?”

“Very naughty.” The young girl nodded frantically. “So he won't be let out of the corner for awhile.”

“That's my girl,” Louis said proudly, making everyone else chuckle. 

“Oh, gosh,” Dan joked. “Not another one.”

Everyone burst into laughter and Daisy stomped her foot. “Hush! No talking to or about Teddy when he’s in the corner!”

“Right,” Louis said through his laughter. “Sorry.”

“Are you hungry?” Jay asked, lips twitching as she struggled to hold in her laughter. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m okay,” Louis declined. “What about you, Harold? Hungry?”

“Just a little,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

Jay immediately got up to get some food for them and Dan followed her — it was almost like a routine. Harry personally found it cute. It wasn’t like Dan was being forced to do anything for Jay. But he helped her and served her without complaint, enjoying every single moment of it. Harry respected Dan a lot for that.

“Do we need to take the clamps off for a bit, sweets?” Zayn asked quietly with a smile. “Are they hurting you too much?”

“No,” Harry said, liking them too much, even if they were pinching a bit harder now.

“We’ll take them off just in case,” Niall said. “Just for a little.”

Harry gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes teasingly. “If you insist,” he groaned.

“Cheeky little boy,” Louis laughed and tugged a bit of his hair. “C’mon, let’s go to the loo to take them off — unless you’d prefer to do it out here?”

Harry laughed. “No, I think the loo is a fine idea.”

“Louis!” Jay called from the kitchen. “Come here for a moment!” 

Louis groaned. “Aww,” he complained. “I wanted to go to the loo with Harold.” He smirked and gave Harry’s arse a meaningful pinch, making the sub jump and blush.

“I’ll go.” Niall jumped up immediately, a little too eagerly.

Louis waved them off before heading off to the kitchen.

Harry and Niall headed to the loo, the Dom’s hand on the scruff of Harry’s neck as they walked. 

Niall shut the door behind them and said, “Shirt off.”

Harry pulled the shirt off and winced when Niall took the clamps off gently. 

“Tender, aren't they?” Niall chuckled. 

Harry grimaced when he brushed a finger against the hard nipple. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Maybe it  _ was  _ a good idea to take them off for a bit.”

“Definitely,” Niall laughed. “Although it's cute how much you like them.”

“I only like them because I like to feel like I'm yours,” Harry retorted good-naturedly. “Like I'm owned. Ugh! I don't know how to explain it.”

“No, I get it,” Niall grinned. “You're the best sub ever.”

“I'm your only sub,” Harry reminded cheekily.

“Oh, hush!” Niall laughed and leaned forward, kissing the curly-haired sub.

Harry kissed back, though he allowed Niall to control the pace and depth of the kiss. He knew how much his Doms liked to be in control. Not that he was complaining. 

Harry let out a gasp when Niall moved his lips down to his neck and sucked. “N-Niall,” he gasped, knees shaking. 

“Hmm?” Niall murmured as he drew back and admired the mark he had made on Harry’s skin. 

“W-We're at Lou’s house,” Harry gasped. “We can't-”

“Fine,” Niall sighed exaggeratedly. “Later.” He smirked. 

Harry groaned, suddenly regretting stopping Niall. He felt his cock twitch in arousal and let out another groan of regret. “Touch me,” he begged. 

Niall’s smirk grew. “We’re at Lou’s house,” he echoed teasingly. 

“Niall!” Harry whined. “Please. Anything.”

There was a sharp knock on the bathroom door, making them both jump. 

“Hush up!” Zayn hissed through the door. “Daisy just asked me what ‘the loud noises’ were!”

Harry and Niall exchanged a sheepish look. “Oops,” Harry said. He turned back to Niall. “But really, I need the clamps back on.”

“You don't  _ need  _ them,” Niall retorted. “You  _ want  _ them.”

Harry barely held his groan back. “I just need something!” he huffed, frustrated. “A plug would be amazing. Imagine it. You plug me up right now, and then when we go back home, I'd be loose and ready for a nice fucking. Maybe from all four of you.”

Niall let out a possessive growl and sharply spanked him. “Bend over the counter,” he murmured lowly, pulling something from behind his back. 

Harry spluttered, though did as Niall ordered. “You brought one with you?!”

The blond Dom chuckled, yanking down Harry's trousers. “When do I not come prepared, princess?” he said teasingly, running a hand along the sub’s pantie clad arse and slapping it once more. “We can always tell when you'll be needy. We know what you want.”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes, letting out a puff of air when Niall spanked him again. “You lot are all mind-readers,” he groaned. “It's creepy. But nice at times like this.”

Niall shook his head in amusement, then pulled down Harry's panties as well. He smoothed a hand across Harry's perky arse, admiring it. “Your bum is gorgeous,” he breathed. “Reminds me of when I first plugged you up.” He smirked. 

“Ugh, don't remind me,” Harry whined, embarrassed. “I was so innocent.”

“We've taught you well, hmm?” Niall murmured, leaning down and blowing hot air on Harry's now quivering hole, making the sub jump slightly. 

“N–Niall,” Harry stammered, “just want the plug now!” He whined impatiently. 

The blond Dom smirked, pulling out a travel tube of lube from his pocket as well and squirting some on his fingers. “Patience is key, little one,” he murmured, pressing the tip of his finger to Harry's hole. 

Harry’s hole quivered, looking desperate for something inside him. “Please,” he whined again. 

Niall pushed his finger in up to the knuckle and twisted, jabbing lightly at the sub’s prostate, causing Harry to moan quietly. “Hush!” the Dom said teasingly. “Do you really want Daisy or anyone else to hear you?”

“N–No,” Harry stammered, squeaking when Niall added a second finger and began to scissor them. “Niall,” he whined quietly when Niall continued to tease him even they both very well knew that Harry was ready for a third finger. “Hurry!”

Niall chuckled. “Patience,” was all he said with a smirk.

Harry opened his mouth to complain, but all that came out was a gasp when Niall finally pushed the plug into his hole. His hole resisted at first, but the plug was soon snugly inside him. Harry straightened and let out a small gasp when the plug pressed against his prostate. 

“Niall!” he complained. “This is going to have me hard in seconds!”

Niall smirked and looked extremely satisfied with how things were going. “You’re not to come until we get home,” he told the sub. “And even then, we might not let you come.”

“Dick,” Harry complained, then gasped when the blond Dom gave him a firm spank, the sound echoing in the bathroom. It was a wonder no one had barged inside the bathroom yet.

“You look too dazed.”

Harry glowered at Niall. “I wonder why,” he sassed, and groaned when he earned himself a sharp pinch on his arse from Niall’s fingers.

“Tidy yourself up,” Niall commanded.

Harry let out a small grumble of complaint but grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting out a small hiss when it brushed against his still-sensitive nipples. He ran a hand through his slightly sweaty curls, trying to make himself look presentable. He didn’t want to look like a total horny teenager in front of Louis’ parents — though he technically was one.

“Do I look okay?” he asked, turning to Niall.

Niall eyed him hungrily. “You look beautiful,” he murmured possessively.

Harry blushed and opened the door, and walked straight into Jay, who just happened to be passing by the loo with Dan and Louis. They were all carrying a tray filled with snacks and drinks.

“Oh!” he stammered. “I–I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you! I was just … we were just—”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, sweet boy,” Jay assured. “Nothing to worry about or explain.” She winked. 

Harry went bright red, face heating up, and it stayed blushy for quite a while, but he pulled himself together so he wouldn't look like a fool. 

“You were being a very good boy for Niall, weren't you?” Louis teased as he passed by, making Harry blush even further. They sure hadn't been quiet enough, it seemed. How embarrassing! “Go on, go sit with the others.” Louis chuckled at the look on Harry's face. 

The sub took his seat next to Niall and Zayn, still blushing. He felt like everybody knew what had just happened, even though only his Doms were the ones who knew. He still felt subconscious about it — like everyone was aware he had a butt plug up his arse at the moment. 

“Such a cutie,” Zayn murmured huskily in his ear. “Didn't even quiet down when I told you to.” He tsked teasingly, making Harry squirm. 

“So,” Jay began as she came back with the food and drinks, Dan trailing right behind her, “how about we catch up?”

There were murmurs of agreement, and Harry smiled and thanked the woman as she handed him a drink. 

“Got anymore stories of those interesting neighbours of yours?” Louis asked with a smirk, taking a sip of his tea. “From what I remember, they are quite the wild ones.” He laughed. 

“Oh, Joe and Dave?” Jay asked, a playful smile on her lips, and Louis nodded. “They are quite interesting, indeed. The other day, I was out tending the plants with Dan, yeah? And they walked by. So I stopped and chatted with them right quick, and I mentioned Dave’s evident loss of weight.” 

Harry quirked a brow, curious as to where this story was going. 

“And he said, ‘Oh, I feel much better now! In fact, little Joey here says I'm much hornier.’” She laughed, a hand resting on her chest in hysteria. 

The others in the room chuckled, eyes lighting up with amusement. “That's so embarrassing!” Harry squeaked, eyes wide at the story. 

“Oh, love,” Jay shook her head fondly, “there is so much more they have done than that; you wouldn't believe it.”

“Like what?” Harry asked, leaning forward. He was interested now; it wasn't often his Doms actually encouraged gossiping about others!

Jay smiled, taking a sip of her tea before she continued. “Well,” she chuckled. “I recall this one time, they were, uh, quite loud.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “In public?” he spluttered.

“Well, no,” Dan interrupted. “Joe, the sub, he forgot to close the windows after cleaning the house. And they just happened to be very noisy that night.”

“So we rang them a call,” Jay continued, laughing. “We weren’t very bothered by it, but we did want to save some innocent ears from what we were hearing — they weren’t exactly the most PG things. So we call them, and Dave picks up. He’s surprised obviously, and in the background we can hear Joe whining about how Dave stopped.”

“Stopped?” Harry echoed, puzzled.

Dan’s lips quirked up. “Yes,” he said, lips pressed together in a big smile. “ _ Stopped. _ ” He put emphasis on the word.

“Oh. Oh!” Harry went bright red, the others laughing. Harry laughed, knowing exactly how frustrating it was when one of his Doms stopped in fucking or pleasuring him. 

“The next day, we’re going out to get some groceries, when we see Joe and Dave outside. Joe comes straight to us and tells us that it was our fault that Dave ‘stopped,’ which of course, earns him a few spanks for the cheekiness.”

“Sounds like a certain little boy I know,” Zayn teased.

Harry grinned bashfully, playfully swatting at the Dom, which earned him a smile in return. 

“So, how are those sex lives? You've been getting everything spiced up a bit?” Jay blurted out with a wink, clearly unable to help herself. 

“Mum!” Louis spluttered, clearing his throat. “Why do you always ask that!” he exclaimed, exasperated. 

“A good mum always needs to know how her son is treating his sub,” she said like it was obvious, standing up and wrapping an arm around a flushing Harry. “Isn't that right, sweetie Harry?”

Harry fidgeted, embarrassed. Louis’ mum sure was an interesting woman — in a fun, good way, of course. “Um, yeah?” he answered hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Jay chuckled, shaking her head. “You are just too cute,” she gushed, pinching Harry's cheeks. 

“Mum,” Louis said with a pointed look. “Hands off.” 

“Right, right,” Jay rambled, understanding Doms’ possessiveness — she was possessive of her sub, too, after all. “But I'm serious! How is everything?”

“It's good,” Harry said quietly, still blushing. 

Louis smirked. “Just good?” he asked teasingly, running a hand through Harry's curls. 

The sub smiled, looking into the blue-eyes Dom’s eyes. “It’s really good,” he added, making all the Doms grin proudly. 

“Glad to hear it.” Jay grinned. “And Louis, Zayn, and Niall? How’s Harry? Harry, are you good with your hands?”

Harry choked on his water and went bright red, though he knew Jay meant no harm — she only cared for them.

Louis laughed and grinned. “ _ Really _ good,” he said shamelessly.

“Speaking of, however, have you ever tried anal beads? Dan just loves them so much; he begs me to use those on him every night almost!” Jay continued.

Harry nearly choked again, eyeing Dan, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. The sub sympathized with him immensely right now, understanding how embarrassing Doms could be at times. 

“Mum!” Louis exclaimed again, obviously not interested in hearing about his parents’ sex life. “Please tone it down a little. What if one of the girls hears?”

Jay waved him off. “Oh, they won't,” she said dismissively. 

“Speaking of which,” Zayn said slyly. “Harry, don't you want those clamps back on?” 

Harry flushed crimson. “Zaynnn,” he groaned, ready to throw himself off a cliff from embarrassment. 

“You don't?” Zayn smirked. 

“No, I do!” Harry huffed. “But it's just embarrassing when you say it so loudly.” He stood up nevertheless and followed the dark-haired Dom into the bathroom. He would never forget what they were doing in Louis’ parents’ bathroom. 

He willingly stripped his shirt off and said, “Hurry up, then.”

Zayn tweaked his sensitive nipple and reprimanded, “I don't want any cheek.”

Harry pouted but didn't say anything else as he allowed Zayn to refasten the clamps onto his nipples. He let out a small gasp at the feeling, even more when Zayn pressed on his plug subtly with a hand, as if making sure that it was against Harry’s prostate right at the desired angle. 

The sub made to pull his shirt back on, before Zayn held up a hand. “Yeah?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“I think you should leave your shirt off, yeah? So we have better access to those clamped nipples of yours,” the Dom teased. 

Harry didn't say anything — just pulled his arms and head out of his shirt and folded it, setting it neatly on the counter. He looked up to Zayn, who had a look of evident pride on his face. 

“What a good boy,” he praised, kissing Harry's cheek. “So, so,  _ so  _ proud of you. You listened so well.” It wasn't that Harry never listened to them — that wasn't the case at all. Zayn had just expected a bit of back chat from Harry since everyone would see him with clamps on if he went shirtless. But it was obvious that the sub had made a lot of progress. 

Harry blushed, fidgeting on his feet shyly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Love to please you.”

“I know,” Zayn said with a smile, opening the bathroom door. “And we love it too.”

The Dom and sub headed back into the living room hand in hand, a light blush still on Harry's cheeks, while Zayn still looked proud. The others were still in a conversation when they arrived in the entryway of the room, but they paused slightly when they took notice of Harry and his bare chest. Except for the clamps, that was. 

“Harry!” Daisy exclaimed, dropping her teddy, who had presumably been let out of the corner. She ran over to him and reached up, tugging on one of the clamps with her small hand. “What are these stringy things?” she asked curiously, looking up at him innocently. 

The sub blushed even more, not exactly knowing what to say, while everyone else watched on in amusement. “Go on,” Zayn murmured, nudging Harry. “It won't hurt for her to learn.”

“Uh,” Harry stammered, not sure of how much information to reveal. She was only twelve, after all, and that was extremely young to be exposed to naughty things. Although, she did know about punishments, but that was only innocent behaviour on her part. “They're …” he bit his lip, deciding to play the innocent part, “my special toy.” He grinned, then inwardly died at what he had just said. How embarrassing!

“Oh!” Daisy grinned. “I want!”

Louis stepped in then. “No, no, Dais,” he said and pulled her away before she could tug on the clamps even more, “leave Harry alone, please. Go sit with Mummy.”

The girl pouted but listened, plopping down on Jay’s lap, and Harry gave Louis a relieved look. 

“Does it hurt?” Daisy asked inquisitively. 

“A little,” Harry said hesitantly. “It just pinches, really.”

“Does it feel nice?” Daisy continued.

“Now, now, Daisy. Let's be polite here,” Dan began. 

“It does feel nice,” Harry said, smiling at the inquisitive 12-year-old. “But you still have to be careful. It's better to take it off every now and then.”

“Can I try?” Daisy asked. Without waiting for an answer, she reached out and hooked a finger around the chain.

Harry winced and flinched back immediately at the sharp tug. His face went bright red when his cock twitched from the sharp pull, but tried to play it off. He didn't want people to know that he had just gotten turned on by the tug Daisy had done to the chain, because that would definitely make things even more awkward than it already was. 

“Oh leave him alone Dais,” Louis said with a smirk, knowing fully well what the tug had done to the sub. 

“Sorry!” Daisy said with a blush.

They talked about other things for quite a while, Daisy and Phoebe dragging Harry along upstairs.

“It’s a secret, but do you want to play dollies with us?” Phoebe whispered with a blush tinting her cheeks.

Harry smiled at their shyness. “Sure, I’d love to,” he agreed with a chuckle.

Another hour passed and Harry was quite enjoying himself with the two girls when he heard Louis calling for him.

“Harold! We’re going home!”

“Awww!” Phoebe and Daisy whined. “Do you have toooo?”

Harry smiled and ruffled their hair. “Sorry, loves,” he apologized. “But I’ll make sure to come by again so we can play more dollies. That sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

The two girls nodded and smiled.

“Thank you for having me,” Harry said politely to Jay and Dan.

“You’re always welcome here,” Jay gushed. 

“Such nice manners, babes,” Zayn murmured to Harry, pecking him on the cheek, Harry positively blushing at the praise.

They got in the car and drove off.

“Did you have fun?” Louis asked. “I hope the girls weren’t bothering you.”

“No, not at all,” Harry assured. “It was wonderful.”

He completely forgot about the clamps and the plug, which only served to remind him how much he had changed since being dropped into this world — not that he was complaining. No, he wasn’t complaining at all. He did wish Liam could have come along to Louis’ house today, but the Dom just had too much to do at work, along with some other things the sub didn't know about. 

It wasn't abnormal for there to be flyers for various products floating around town, since London really was a big city. But it did get quite annoying when they fell off where they were posted and landed right where everyone was trying to walk. 

Liam made a face as a flyer for a random product flew right in front of him, in his path of travel. The wind must've been a bit heavy today, because the paper wouldn't stay on the ground — it kept levitating right in front of Liam’s face, making him groan in annoyance. 

Giving up, the Dom reached out and snatched it, ready to throw it into the nearest garbage bin, but the ad caught his eye. There was a picture of what looked like a pill, with a creepy drawing of a scientist at the top of the ad. The headline read, ‘Not everyone has to grow old.’ 

Frowning in confusion, the Dom scanned the rest of the ad. There wasn't much information given, but the ad did talk about this peculiar pill that seemed to make people appear younger than they actually were, or something of the sort. 

Liam’s eyes widened as he read more and more information on the pill, though part of him didn't believe it. The ad even stated that they hadn't acquired much information on the medicine yet, but they were still onto something. 

Finding the ad too valuable to throw away (and thinking of little Harry), the Dom discretely folded up the paper and pocketed it before he was back on his way. 

_____

“What are we doing?” Harry asked curiously when he came downstairs from his room to see all four Doms dressed in … suits? “Why are you all in suits? Are we going somewhere?” He self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself, feeling shy. He was naked and had just come out of the shower, so his hair was a little damp. 

“No, we aren’t going anywhere,” Niall answered.

“You don’t like our suits?” Louis asked with a smirk. “Don’t you think we look nice?”

Harry’s breathing hitched. “Y–You all look beautiful,” he breathed.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Zayn breathed, letting his lips brush Harry’s neck, all the Doms circling around Harry.

The sub felt his body heating up from underneath the four burning hot, hungry stares. The dominant aura they were giving away was only amplified by the fact that they were in suits — they looked scorching hot in those suits.

“Kneel,” Liam murmured, voice a low growl.

Harry fell to his knees immediately, breathing uneven, his body still completely heated up. His heart was jumping with excitement, wondering what his Doms were going to do.

“Now lean forward and push your face into my crotch,” Niall ordered.

Harry blinked. “What?”

Niall smirked. “You heard me.”

Harry licked his lips.

“Colour?” Niall’s voice softened, as if making sure that the direction this was heading in was okay.

“Green,” Harry assured. “I'm okay.”

Niall nodded, licking his lips. “Go on,” he instructed, placing a firm hand in Harry's hair. He didn't allow the sub any time to move forward himself, for he gently guided the boy’s head towards his crotch. 

Niall tightened his grip a little on Harry’s curls, making the sub let out a small sound — not of discomfort; quite the opposite, really. 

If it were a while ago, Harry might have found it awkward, but he didn’t mind anymore. It was actually nice being so close to his Doms — the position he was in reminded him of who was in charge there. 

“So,” Niall began, smirking down at Harry, who still had his face nuzzled into his crotch, “we were all thinking of teaching you some submissive positions. How does that sound?”

Harry said something into Niall’s dick, but of course, no one could hear him due to the muffled sound. 

“What was that?” Niall asked, slightly teasingly. “Pull back a little.” He yanked Harry's hair, though not harshly — just the way Harry liked it, in fact — and pulled his head a little farther away from his crotch. 

“Didn't I already learn these?” Harry repeated his question, though not disrespectfully. “I learned some at school in Mr. Sheeran’s class,” he added, Niall’s hand still resting in his hair. 

Niall smirked, glancing at the other lads, who grinned cheekily as well. “Yes, you did, baby,” the Dom answered. “But we’d quite like to teach you some more … special positions, you see.”

Harry’s pupils dilated slightly, liking the sound of that. He quite enjoyed being closer to his Doms and feeling special around them. “Yes,” he breathed, maybe sounding a bit too excited, but he didn't care. 

“Good boy,” Niall praised, stroking his hair. “Now, put your pretty little face back in my crotch. Nuzzle.”

The sub obeyed, allowing Niall to gently guide his head back to its rightful place, right where his face could nuzzle into his crotch. He breathed out a sigh once he was there, wishing Niall was unclothed at the moment. He just wanted to please his Doms right now, but he supposed he still was even though he wasn't doing anything too sexual. 

“Look so pretty like this,” the blond Dom praised, ruffling his curls. “When you're in this position, you should be reminded of who is in charge here. Are you aware of who's in charge, Harry?”

Harry nodded, letting out a muffled whine. 

“Good.” Niall smirked, pulling the boy’s hair again. “Just wanted to make sure. Remember that this position is called nuzzle — exactly what you should be doing right now.”

Harry blushed at the Dom’s words, and couldn’t help it when his cock twitched, half hard already. He noticed that Niall also had quite the tent in his pants, so he made sure to mouth at the Dom’s crotch sneakily, just to be a tease. It earned him another sharp tug of his hair and he smirked.

“This next one is called ‘hold and kiss,’” Liam said, and Niall gently nudged Harry to where the brown-haired Dom was waiting. “Take my hand.”

Harry reached out obediently and took Liam’s hand in his own, his cheeks tinted pink as he smiled bashfully up at the Dom from where he was on his knees. 

“Then you—” Liam stopped, Harry already pressing his lips to Liam’s knuckles. Liam smiled. “A natural,” he praised, and Harry preened. “Just make sure that you’re looking up at me, not down at the ground.”

Harry immediately directed his gaze up to Liam and smiled, dimpling.

“Adorable,” Liam cooed. “You’re so good for us.”

Harry’s smile grew, squirming at the praise that he was receiving. He loved it when his Doms praised him. 

“Crawl over to Louis now, yeah?” Liam gave Harry a peck on his forehead.

Harry obediently crawled over to the blue-eyed Dom, who was sitting in one of the armchairs. He made sure to shake his arse while he crawled over, wanting to be a huge tease for the other Doms and not just Louis.

“Guess what I’m going to teach you, Harold,” Louis drawled.

Harry licked his lips impatiently, and Louis smirked. “Why don’t you start off by nuzzling?” he said in a suggestive tone, though it was clearly not a suggestion.

Harry froze for a second, then relaxed when he remembered what he was supposed to do. He pressed his face to Louis’ clothed crotch, and immediately felt the big bulge. He smirked, secretly feeling proud of the effect he had on his Doms. 

“No using your hands,” Louis continued to order lazily, hand combing through Harry’s hair. “Pull the zipper down with your teeth.”

Harry bit his lip, never having to do so before, but eager to try. He had to mouth at Louis’ crotch a little because he didn’t want to accidentally bite the blue-eyed Dom’s balls but eventually he got a good hold of the zipper and pulled it down.

Louis smirked, seeming satisfied. “Good boy,” he murmured huskily. 

The Dom’s cock was fully hard, a few inches away from Harry’s lips. Harry thought about teasingly dragging his lips across the head of Louis’ cock, but he hadn’t been ordered to do so, so he forced himself to wait patiently.

“I want a kiss to my cock, Harold,” Louis smirked. “Kiss it. Worship.” He put emphasis on the last word, and a shiver ran down Harry’s spine at the dominance that was being asserted over him.

He leaned forward and pressed a small, gentle kiss on the tip of Louis’ cock.

“Eyes up on me,” Louis reminded, hand fisting in Harry’s hair.

Harry’s eyes darted up to the Dom immediately and he placed another kiss onto Louis’ cock. Before pulling back, he let his tongue linger a little bit longer than necessary, unable to help himself. He was itching to suck Louis off, but he knew that wasn’t what the Dom wanted — not yet, at least.

“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Go on to Zayn now, love.” 

The sub smiled at the praise, though he did wish he could linger a bit longer so he could suck the Dom off. Despite that, he obeyed the Dom’s orders and crawled over to Zayn. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” the dark-haired Dom ordered, and Harry obeyed immediately. “Good boy. Now, lean forward, onto your stomach, and place your face on the ground with your arms straight out in front of you. Lean your bum back on your legs.”

Harry followed Zayn’s orders, hoping he was doing everything correctly. He had never been in this position before. 

Zayn reached forward and ran a hand along the sub’s spine soothingly, making Harry shiver. “You're so pretty,” he complimented. “Such a pretty boy. Our pretty boy.”

Harry wanted to agree, but he wasn't sure if he should speak or not. So he just settled with fidgeting slightly, letting out a small sound when Zayn pulled his hair. 

“This position is called Down. You'll know what to do if we order you to get down now, yeah?” Zayn smiled, running a hand through Harry's curls. 

The sub nodded the best he could. He didn't say anything out loud, but he was really enjoying himself right now. The submissive positions made him feel a combination of special and submissive, which was a great feeling. He was glad the Doms were teaching them to him. 

“Good boy. Did such a good job for us,” the Dom praised again. “So good.” He allowed Harry up from the position and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making the boy grin, dimpling. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. “I really like the positions,” he admitted shyly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Don't be embarrassed,” Liam cooed, lifting the boy’s chin with a finger. “You're supposed to like them. It's a good thing.”

Harry nodded, a smile still on his lips. “Thank you for making me feel special.”

“A submissive should  _ always  _ feel special,” Louis said, kissing Harry's nose, “because that’s what they are. Special.”

“Always,” Niall agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for what you'd like to see in the next chapter!  
> 1\. Puppy Play/Punishment (combined in one chapter)  
> 2\. Little Harry  
> 3\. Experimenting with bondage ;)  
> 4\. Other (suggestions are always welcome!)
> 
> thank you! let us know so we can know which one you'd like to see ASAP! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who voted last chapter! We counted up the votes to see which one was chosen the most! ;) If it was something that you didn't vote for, not to worry, because the others will make an appearance in the story later on too! Also, thank you so much to all of you who have subscribed in this story. 304 subscriptions?! That's amazing!! Also, the amount of hits so far ... fucking unbelievable. Thank you so much to everyone. You all matter xx - ItIsWhatItIs9194 and Teddy1008
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Ageplay, diapers, pacifiers, cuteness overload (you'll die from squealing, just saying), bratty Harry, spanking, Harry has an accident (but it's not watersports or anything — not on purpose, at least), tantrums, a little bit of medical stuff (not as a kink though — for health purposes), rectal thermometers.

The Doms were in the kitchen making lunch, putting together some sandwiches for them to eat, while Harry was in the living room watching some TV. They were chatting amongst themselves, chopping up veggies and spreading mayo on the bread, when they heard a loud screech.

Liam dropped the knife he was holding, nearly stabbing his foot. “Shit,” he muttered, before he followed the other frantic Doms into the living room.

“What's wrong, Haz?” Zayn asked, seeing Harry was perfectly fine. The sub was sitting on the couch with a big grin on his face, watching TV happily. “Why’d you scream?”

“Puppy!” Harry exclaimed, pointing to the TV, where a commercial for dog treats was playing. There was a small, fluffy, white dog on the screen that was munching on a treat, and it was obvious Harry adored him. “Puppy!” he repeated.

The Doms all breathed sighs of relief, glad their baby was okay. “Yeah, that's a puppy.” Zayn nodded. “I know you're excited about the puppy, but you have to use your inside voice, okay? No screaming or yelling unless it's an emergency,” he reprimanded lightly.

“Sorry, Baba,” the little said with a pout. “Want puppy.” He pointed to the screen again, sticking a finger in his mouth. He crawled forward towards the telly with a grin, reaching up and placing his hands on the dog. “Cute. Want.”

The Doms exchanged looks with one another. Harry had been asking for a puppy for a long time, mostly when he was little, but they hadn't been so sure about it. Taking care of a puppy required a lot of responsibility, and they knew they'd have to help Harry with it.

“Want.” Harry turned with a pout to the Doms and gave them his best pleading, pitiful eyes. “Pwease?”

The Doms all glanced at each other again, unsure of what to say. They didn’t want to trigger a tantrum from the little.

Harry crawled over to Liam, who inwardly groaned at being the target, and clung to his leg. “Pwease, Daddy? Hawwy really really really wants a puppy!”

“I dunno, sweetheart,” Liam began, dreading what would happen next. “We’ll have to see. It’s a lot of responsibility and—” He stopped when he saw Harry tearing up, bottom lip trembling. “Harry,” he sighed. 

Harry let out a little hiccup. “Y–You … Daddies are m–meanies!” he sobbed.

“Harry,” Louis interjected sternly before the others could speak. “What did Dada say before about mean names?”

Harry just wailed and grabbed a nearby block, making a move to throw it at them.

“Do not throw that,” Louis said sharply. He took the block out of Harry’s hand firmly. “Come on, babes. Give Dada a hug.”

“Noooo,” Harry cried and began to crawl away.

However, Niall quickly scooped up the curly-haired sub and lifted him up effortlessly. To all the Doms’ surprise, Harry let out another wail and threw his arms around Niall’s neck. “Papa,” he sobbed.

“Babes,” Niall said helplessly. “Please stop crying. Shhh.” He patted the crying boy’s diapered bum a bit, hoping to calm him down. “It’s okay.”

"Noooo,” Harry just whimpered.

“Hey, sweets,” Zayn cooed, appearing next to Niall. “Do you want a paci?” At Harry’s sniffly nod, Zayn smiled and placed the pacifier in Harry’s mouth.

The sub suckled on the paci, still sniffling, a few tears still visible in his eyes.

The Doms all exchanged glances before heading to the kitchen, where lunch had almost been finished.

“I'm sure some nuggets and fruit will cheer my grumpy little boy up, hmm?” Liam said cheerily, strapping the wiggling Harry into his highchair.

Harry grumbled a bit behind his paci, feeling grumpy. He wasn't really angry with his daddies, but he didn't understand why they were being meanies about getting a puppy. “Not grumpy,” he said, crossing his arms grouchily.

“Daddy thinks you are,” Liam said in a slightly patronizing tone, placing Harry's food on his tray in front of him. “You should be nice to your daddies if you want a puppy, don't you agree?”

The little huffed, taking his paci out of his mouth and dropping it in Niall’s awaiting hand. He picked up a grape and popped it in his mouth wordlessly, still feeling pouty.

“What's got you all pouty today, little one?” Zayn asked, growing a bit frustrated with Harry's grumpiness. “You're usually our happy boy!”

Harry pouted some more, letting out a whine as he chewed. “Daddies won't let me get puppy,” he said sadly, his bottom lip trembling once more.

Not wanting Harry to have another temper tantrum, Zayn whispered to the others frantically, “Why don't we just take him to interact with some puppies? _Real_ puppies, not subs. It won't hurt and will help him be happy.”

The others looked a bit doubtful at first, but all quickly changed their minds when Harry let out a quiet cry. “Shhh, it's okay!” Louis cooed, smoothing back Harry's curls. “There's no need to cry.”

"M–Mean!” Harry pouted, lip trembling.

“Now, I wouldn't be so mean if I suggested we take you to play with some puppies, now would I?” Zayn said with a raised eyebrow. “How does that sound?”

The dark-haired Dom watched in amusement as Harry seemed to instantly calm down, forgetting why he was so upset. Much like true little children would, littles tended to change their moods immediately depending on what was happening.

“P–Puppies?” Harry asked, like he didn't believe Zayn was telling the truth.

Zayn smiled. “Yes, puppies. Would you like to go visit some, babes?” he asked soothingly, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

“Yes, Baba! Now!” Harry exclaimed, already beginning to wiggle around in his highchair, wanting to be let down. “Please!”

Liam chuckled and picked Harry up, scooping him out of the highchair easily. “Alright, sweets. Let’s get you ready to go.”

They dressed Harry, gave him a quick nappy change and smiled.

“We’re ready to go!” Liam announced.

Harry grinned and jumped up and down excitedly in Zayn’s arms. “Oopsies!” he exclaimed when he accidentally kicked Zayn in the shin.

Zayn grimaced. “Please be more careful, sweets.”

“Sowwy, Baba,” Harry apologized, sticking a finger into his mouth. “Was accident.”

Liam grimaced and pulled Harry’s finger out of his mouth, replacing it with a paci. “Babes, please don’t suck on your fingers. They’re icky.”

Harry pouted but obediently suckled on the pacifier instead, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck. He giggled when he pulled a blue beanie off of Louis’ head. “Pweety!” he announced, and clumsily placed it on his own head. It covered his eyes, making him squeal.

Louis laughed and adjusted the beanie onto Harry’s head, not taking it back — the little looked too cute. “Someone’s excited,” he teased.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, suckling on the paci in his mouth as Zayn carried him to the car. He babbled to himself and kicked his feet against the back of the passenger seat until Niall gently reprimanded him for doing so.

Louis was driving, and every once in awhile he would glance through the rearview mirror and smile when he saw Harry giggling at the funny faces Zayn would make.

The shelter wasn't too far away, thank goodness, because Harry wouldn't stop babbling about how excited he was. It was cute, of course, but it grew tiring after awhile of the little repeating the same things over and over.

“Guess what, babes?” Louis called, pulling into a parking space in the nearly empty car park. “We're here!”

Harry let out a squeal, kicking his feet against Niall’s seat again. “Oops, sowwy!” he exclaimed once he noticed what he did.  

“That's okay,” Niall said gently, opening Harry's door in the backseat. He unbuckled the boy and brought him into his arms, the little giggling when his beanie fell down again and covered his eyes.

“Dark!” he squealed, giggling behind the soft, blue fabric.

“Where's my little one?” Niall asked, voice laced with mock confusion. “I don't see him anywhere!” He gasped, the others watching on with amused grins.

Harry broke into even more fits of giggles. “Papa!” he squealed. “Hawwy is here!”

“Hmm,” Niall hummed, tapping the bottom of his chin. “I don't see him! Lads, do you see Harry?”

The others pretended to look for Harry, all shaking their heads with grins on their faces. “Nope! No Harry here!” Louis called, making Harry giggle.

“Where do you think he could have gone?” Zayn asked, faking worry.

Liam suddenly fake gasped, pointing to the beanie Harry wore. “Maybe he's under that beanie?” he asked, tugging on the bottom of the beanie. He pulled it back over Harry's eyes, making the little squirm and laugh.

“Daddyyyy!” he exclaimed, unable to stop his giggles.

“There he is!” Liam exclaimed, kissing Harry's nose. “Our little one.”

Louis then sneakily pulled the beanie back down over Harry's eyes, causing the little to let out a confused noise. “Where's our Hazzy?” he asked, then pulled the beanie back up. “Peekaboo, I see you!” he cooed, bopping Harry's nose.

Harry squealed, laughing as Louis lightly tickled him, then pushed the beanie off, making it adorably lopsided. He engulfed Niall in an affectionate hug and even gave a kiss to the blond Dom’s cheek as well. “We go see puppies now?” he asked.

“Yes, babes,” Niall said, carrying Harry out of the car. “We can go see puppies now.”

“We get a puppy!” Harry squealed, and the Doms exchanged dreaded looks of despair.

It wasn’t that they didn’t want to get a dog — in fact, they really wanted to. But the responsibility of taking care of the dog was a heavy weight on their shoulders. Harry was already a handful (though he was a blessing, of course), so they would have a lot more responsibility to add to that.

The shelter was full of life, with dogs and cats and other animals scrambling around while people played with them. Other animals napped peacefully on their beds or in their crates, looking content. There were two Doms with their little adopting a puppy at the front desk, and Harry looked to them with hopeful eyes.

“Puppy?” Harry asked, giving his Doms his best pitiful eyes. “They have puppy!” He pointed to the Doms with their own little, eyes wide.

Louis gently grasped his wrist and pushed his arm down. “Don't point,” he reprimanded lightly. “Don't worry; your daddies are taking you to look at the puppies!” he assured.

Harry clapped his hands in excitement, pressing a big kiss to Niall’s cheek. “Puppy!” he exclaimed once again, overly excited.

The Doms chuckled fondly and walked up to the desk, where the woman smiled kindly at them. “Hi! Are you looking for a friend for your little one?” she asked, giving Harry a sweet smile and a little wave, to which the little returned with a big grin.

“Wanna see puppies,” Harry told her seriously, making her coo. “Cute puppies.”

“Well, there are plenty of cute puppies here for you to visit,” she said, standing up and leading them further inside, where the puppies were. “Would you like to meet some?” She grinned, already knowing Harry's answer.

Harry squealed, jumping up and down in Niall’s arms. “Yes, yes, yes!”

The Doms chuckled at their baby’s cuteness, now eager to see him interact with the puppies. The worker led them to a small, black lab, who was laying quietly in her bed. “She's very good with the little ones,” the woman said, directing her attention to the Doms now. “Labs, bichons, and havanese breeds are the most interactive with littles — and people in general, of course, not just littles.”

“Good to know.” Zayn nodded. “Hazzy, do you want to say hi?” he cooed, taking Harry from Niall’s arms.

Harry nodded, a blush taking over his cheeks as he reached out and petted her. “Soft,” he commented, running her fur through his fingers.

“What's her name?” Louis asked, bending down to pet the dog as well.

“Bella,” the woman said, petting her as she spoke, making the dog preen in delight. “She loves you, Harry! Look at how relaxed she is.”

Harry smiled, dimples popping out. “Cute,” he said, running his hand behind her ear.

“Do you want to go see Boxer?” the lady asked Harry, standing up from Bella and heading to another bed. The dog lying in that bed was a bulldog, and its tail moved excitedly when they approached.

Harry petted the dog’s head. “Nice puppy,” he crooned. Then he squealed and withdrew his hand quickly, making the Doms react.

“What’s wrong, Angel?” Liam asked worriedly.

Harry giggled and wiped his hand on Liam’s shirt. “Icky!” he announced. “Boxer is wet!”

The lady laughed. “Yeah, he does slobber a little,” she chuckled. “But he’s an adorable one.”

Harry jumped up, clearly excited from the puppies, and declared, “More puppies! We go see more puppies!” He jumped up and ran across the room.

“Harry!” Louis called, voice full of worry. “Come back here.”

Harry grinned and reached out to a cage that contained a dachshund. “Weiner puppy,” he giggled, and stuck his fingers in the cage, wanting to pet the puppy.

“Harry!”

Harry whined when he was pulled back, scooped up by Louis.

“Please don’t stick your fingers in cages without permission,” Louis scolded. “It could be dangerous, and the puppies might not like it.”

Harry pouted but said sadly, “Sowwy, Dada.”

“Hold my hand, please.” Louis extended a hand and Harry obediently gripped it, not wanting to get into trouble and end up having to go home.

“We also have Roxy over here,” the lady said with a smile when the pair returned. “She’s a pitbull, and she’s been in the shelter for about two years now.

“A pitbull?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” the lady said firmly, “a pitbull. And contrary to your belief, pitbulls really aren’t that aggressive. I’ve seen poodles that are more aggressive than pitbulls. It doesn’t matter what breed, all dogs can be aggressive. It’s really the owner that decides how a dog acts. Roxy is a sweet one. She loves littles.”

Harry gave Roxy a big hug and she stayed still, panting, looking up at the Doms with sweet eyes.

“She’s adorable,” Liam commented while stroking her head.

Harry finished hugging Roxy and pulled back. “Love Roxy,” he said with a smile. “Love all puppies!” He grinned up at the daddies, positively melting their hearts. He looked over across the room and saw a bundle of fur curled up in a bed, making his eyes light up. Not wanting to run off again, Harry looked up to Louis with pleading eyes and tugged his hand lightly. “Dada,” he whispered. “We go see?” He pointed to the puppy.

Louis nodded, walking along with Harry with their hands intertwined between them. Harry led them over to the bed, where a white, extremely fluffy dog was sitting with his tail wagging rhythmically behind him.

The little leaned down and petted behind the dog’s ear, patting the top of his head. “Doggie!” he squealed. “Dada, doggie!”

“I see,” Louis said with a gasp, petting the now happily sighing dog as well. “He's very cute.”

The woman came over with the other Doms, a large grin on her face. “He's a havanese,” she said. “He hasn't been with us for very long, so unfortunately, he doesn't have a name yet. We haven't gotten one that really sticks. But thankfully, havanese dogs are one of the best for littles, as I've said before. If you're considering adopting, I would say he is a wonderful choice.”

Harry looked up at the Doms with wide, pleading eyes, still scratching behind the dog’s ear. “Pwease, can we get him?” he begged, sticking out his bottom lip.

The Doms once again exchanged uneasy looks. It seemed that their plan to come and visit the puppies had turned into a plan of adopting one.

“How about,” Louis suggested, “we go home and talk some more about this whole adopting matter. Then we can come and adopt this little one, if we decide to.”

Harry let out a shriek of delight, obviously tuning out all other words than ‘adopt.’ “Yes!” he exclaimed. He gave the puppy a delighted hug and surprisingly, the dog didn’t try to move away. “I name him Sushi!”

“Sushi?” Niall echoed, amused.

“Yes!” Harry nodded. “Sushi.” He gave the havanese puppy a kiss and declared, “We take you home soon, Sushi!”

“Can you say ‘bye-bye’ to Sushi for now, sweets?” Zayn asked, scooping Harry up.

“Bye-bye!” Harry called, a hint of sadness in his tone. He wanted to take Sushi home now, not wait! But he didn't want to argue with his daddies, so he complied. It seemed almost for sure he would be adopting him some point soon, anyway.

_____

“But scary!” Harry cried, letting out a wail as he stomped his foot, making the Doms sigh exasperatedly.

It was unfortunate that they had scheduled an appointment for Harry to have his haircut today, and he just happened to be in little headspace. They really couldn't cancel so last minute, as that would be rude, so they were at somewhat of a loss.

They already knew they weren't going to take him to a real barber when they scheduled the appointment — it was a haircut place made for submissives so they were more comfortable. The good news was there was a section for littles there, with nice, caring workers and chairs that looked like animals. The Doms just hoped they'd be able to do his haircut there.

“We're sorry, babes, but you have to go,” Liam said, patting his bum comfortingly. “Let Daddy carry you, yeah?” He picked him up and popped his favourite paci in his mouth.

Harry continued to blubber, but his dummy comforted him a little. He calmed down a little more on the ride there because his Doms were rubbing his back and smoothing back his long hair soothingly, but his tears returned when Louis tried to carry him inside.

“No!” the little protested, wiggling violently in Louis’ strong arms. It was inevitable, since Louis was much more buff than he was (especially in his little headspace), but that didn't stop him from trying. “Scary!”

Louis cooed, humming soothingly to him as they walked inside. “You're okay. You'll be okay, babes. Dada won't let anything hurt you.”

Harry sniffled, eyeing the worker behind the front desk warily. She seemed like she would be nice, but he couldn't be so sure. After all, this was a _very_ scary place his daddies had dragged him to. He inwardly huffed at the thought.

“Do you have an appointment for your little one?” the woman asked, smiling and winking at Harry. The boy shrank back, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder and sniffling. He couldn't trust her, still, even though she smiled at him.

Louis hoisted Harry higher on his hip. “Yes, for Harry,” he said. “I was hoping he could go to the section for littles, if there's room? He wasn't little when we made the appointment.” He smoothed back Harry's curls.

“Of course! We have plenty of room,” the woman said, standing up. “Follow me! Jane will be right over here.” She led them to the section for littles, Harry whining the entire time as he was carried.

“Scary,” he whimpered again, looking to his daddies with glossy eyes. “Don't wanna.” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

Louis set the boy down in the seat the worker showed them, leaning down and smiling softly at the little. “You'll be just fine,” he assured. “Your daddies will be with you the entire time.”

“And aren't these chairs super cool?” Niall exclaimed enthusiastically. “I see so many animals! Which ones do you see?”

Harry looked down at his chair, eyes lighting up a bit when he saw it looked like a frog. Then he looked around the room, seeing chairs that resembled dogs, cats, horses, rabbits, and much more. How cool was that?!

“Froggies and doggies,” the little said, patting the top of the frog’s head on his chair. “Froggy is really cute.” He blushed, sucking on a finger shyly.

“Froggie it is, then!” Niall announced and tickled Harry’s tummy, making the little giggle.

Just then, a woman appeared. She had blonde, long hair and seemed nice enough judging by the smile she gave Harry — to the Doms, at least.

Harry, on the other hand, gave her a distrustful look, eyeing her suspiciously as if she were about to shave all his curls off.

“And hello there!” the woman exclaimed cheerfully. “I’m Jane.” She quickly shook hands professionally with the Doms, who were still by Harry’s side, before crouching a little to be at Harry’s eye level and cooed, “Hello there. What’s your name?”

Harry inched away from her, clinging to Louis. “Dada,” he whimpered.

Louis smoothed a hand over Harry’s curls, trying to soothe the little. “Sorry,” he apologized to Jane. “Harry’s a little shy — and scared.”

Jane straightened and smiled. “That’s perfectly fine,” she assured. “A daily occurrence here in the littles’ corner.” She chuckled. “So, what are we doing for this cute little one today?”

“Just a bit of a trim,” Liam said, hiding a smile when Harry let out another whine at the thought of cutting his hair. “His curls were getting a bit too long. They’re at his shoulders right now and I guess we want it trimmed to at least under the ears.”

“Of course,” Jane agreed smoothly. “Just to here, right?” She gently held a finger to where she would cut up to.

“Yes, that’s perfect,” Zayn said.

“Oh, and,” Louis added, “leave the curls, please.”

The woman smiled. “Will do,” she promised, then looked to Harry again. “There's no need to be scared, yeah? Your hair is going to look even prettier once I'm done!” she exclaimed, trying to comfort the boy.

Harry eyed her uncertainly, running a hand through his long curls. “Don't wanna be bald,” he said, tears building up in his eyes.

The Doms and Jane couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that, finding Harry absolutely adorable. “Oh, sweetie, you won't be bald,” the woman promised, shaking her head with a grin. “Just a little trim, yeah? Your hair is super long; you won't even notice!”

Harry still looked skeptical, a little pout evident on his face. He watched as the woman picked up her scissors, and suddenly panicked. “Daddies!” he cried, attempting to stand up, but Zayn gently stopped him.

“Shhh,” the dom soothed, running his thumb along Harry's hand. “You're alright. Nothing is going to hurt you.” He turned to Jane and apologized, “Sorry about this. He's just really frightened.”

“It's quite alright, honestly,” she promised. “How about we play a little game, yeah?” She smiled soothingly at Harry, standing behind him and preparing to make the first small cut.

Harry nodded, letting out a small sniffle. He fidgeted in his seat, hugging the top of the frog's head for comfort.

“Perfect!” she exclaimed. “Let's each think of a colour and try to guess what it is. Whenever you get the colour I thought of correct, you'll get a treat. Sound fun?” Anything to get the little to relax, of course.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed quietly, still a little nervous. He looked towards his Doms with a hesitant look, and they gave him thumbs up back.

Jane made the first little trim, and she was pleased to see Harry hadn't even noticed. “I'm thinking of a colour. What do you think it is?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Green?” he guessed, eyeing the colouring on his frog.

Truthfully, that wasn't the colour she had been thinking of, but she told him it was just to make him happy. “You got it!” she gasped, working on her other cuts.

The little’s eyes widened, and he jumped up and down in his seat. “Really?” he asked, eyes lighting up happily.

“Yes!” Jane exclaimed, now able to work faster because Harry was distracted. “Now you'll get a goody!” She paused in her trimming and fetched a lollipop for the little, making him squeal in excitement.

“Great job, Harry!” Liam exclaimed, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. “Our baby is so smart!”

“Dada,” Harry exclaimed, holding up his lollipop in Louis’ face, “I gots a lolly!” He licked it happily, humming at the sweet taste.

Louis grinned. “I see that, babes,” he said. “What do we say to Jane?” He nodded towards the woman, who had made a lot of progress in Harry's haircut.

“T’ank you,” Harry said around his treat, a blush coating his cheeks. He turned back to his daddies.

“Harry, don’t move your head around when Miss Jane is cutting your hair,” Niall reprimanded gently. “Don’t you want your hair to be extra pretty?”

Harry nodded vigorously and Jane pulled the scissors back, not wanting to mess up.

“Then please try and stay still, sweetheart,” Niall said, not unkindly. “Be a good boy, yeah?”

Harry nodded again. “I be goodest,” he promised, and kept still while Jane smiled and began to cut his hair again.

“Does your lolly taste good, sweets?” Zayn asked with a chuckle, watching the now-delighted boy in the chair as Jane continued to work on his hair.

The little made a sound of delight as he sucked on it. “Taste good,” he announced. He took it out of his mouth and offered it to Zayn. “Baba want?” he asked.

“No, thank you,” Zayn declined with an even wider smile at the sub’s cuteness. “But thank you for offering to share.”

“Our baby has such nice manners,” Louis agreed with a fond smile.

Harry smiled back bashfully and gnawed on his lollipop, loving the way it crackled under the pressure of his teeth.

He pulled the lollipop out and grinned up at the daddies. “Done!” he giggled.

Niall fake-gasped. “What? Where did the lolly go?”

“In my tum-tum!” Harry giggled.

Before the Doms could respond to that, Jane straightened and announced, “There we go! Well, would you look at that!” She chuckled and said, “You look even more adorable than before.”

Harry looked at himself through the mirror and gasped. His hair was so much neater now. He liked it. He grinned and let Jane tousle his curls to shake off the remaining bits of hair that might not have fallen when it was being [cut](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b0/be/2e/b0be2e3a2c580cc910e3efa41e0a1c43.jpg).

“All done!” Jane declared.

Harry squealed and jumped off of his chair, going straight to his daddies. He hugged Louis around the legs, plopping down. “I wove my hair, Dada!” he shouted excitedly.

“What do we say to Miss Jane, Harry?” Niall asked.

Harry giggled and said, “T’ank you!” He even gave the woman a hug, much to everyone’s surprise.

“You'll come back and see me again, won't you, Harry?” Jane asked with a grin, accepting the hug. “You were so brave!”

Harry giggled, looking up at her cutely. “Bye-bye!” he called, making everyone chuckle. Even though he hadn't had too much of a terrible experience, he was still very much eager to leave.

“I think somebody needs a nap,” Zayn commented, eyeing the yawning Harry in the rear view mirror of the car.

Harry just yawned again, snuggling his face into Niall’s arm as slumber took over him.

_____

Harry splashed in the bath, and then giggled. “Oopsies!” He gave Niall an innocent smile. “Sowwy, Papa.”

Niall sighed. “That was the fifth time, sweetheart,” he said in a monotone voice, obviously struggling to hold on to his patience. “Please be more careful.” He grimaced when he saw the floor of the washroom absolutely soaked. It was surprising that there was still water left inside the bathtub.

Niall eyed the soaked little who was playing with boats inside the bathtub. “Hey, sweetheart, how does coming out of the bath sound now?” he said in the most suggestive tone he could muster up. “I think Dada and Baba have almost gotten dinner finished—”

“Nooooo,” Harry pouted. “I wanna pway more.”

“I think it’s time for dinner,” Niall repeated meaningfully — they had been in the loo for over an hour now. It was clearly time to get out. “I just heard Baba call for us.”

Harry huffed.

Niall turned around to get a towel from the shelf, then groaned when he realized there were no more. Great. Just great. He considered calling for one of the others, but he knew they were too busy setting the table to come and help. Liam had gone outside to turn the sprinkler on to water the backyard, so he was no help either.

He heaved a sigh inwardly, turned to Harry, and said sternly, “Harry, Papa has to go get a towel for you. Can you promise me not to move from where you are now, or does Papa have to get someone to watch you?”

“I pwomise,” Harry said, still playing with the boats in the water. “Hawwy is goodest boy ever!” He grinned up at the Dom.

Niall wanted to facepalm. “If you get out of this tub, Harry, Papa will spank you,” he said very clearly. “It’s dangerous if you get out — you might slip and fall and hurt yourself.”

“‘Kay, Papa.” Harry promised once more that he wouldn’t leave the tub.

“Papa will quickly get a towel for you, babes,” Niall told him. “Then we’re going to get out of the tub, alright?”

Harry nodded.

Niall considered locking the door, but then realized the damned door didn’t even have a lock. So he opted for leaving the door closed — not completely, but mostly closed. He gave Harry another stern look of warning, repeated his words about staying in the tub, and quickly hurried to get a towel for Harry.

The moment Niall left the loo, Harry stood up in the tub, the water sloshing noisily around him. He froze, waiting for the water to quiet down.

He wasn’t being naughty — not on purpose, at least. He just wanted to quickly go outside and feel the wind. He had been cooped inside all day and he was bored. Going outdoors usually solved that problem.

Harry bit his lip. Would Papa really spank him if he stepped out of the tub? He hesitated for a few moments, then shakily swung a leg over the tub. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it out of the tub, and looked around the washroom.

He couldn’t find his clothes anywhere — Niall had probably meant to put him in a warm onesie, which was the reason why his normal clothes were gone. He considered asking one of the daddies to go outside, but he knew they would say, “after dinner, sweetheart,” or, “not now.” And that wasn’t an answer Harry wanted. He didn’t want to risk not being able to go outside at all, so he decided to go alone — even if it was without clothes.

He opened the door a little more and peeked outside, biting his lip. If Papa — or any of the other daddies, as well — found him out of the tub, he would be in huge trouble for sure! He waited a few moments before deciding that Papa wasn’t coming back yet, so he slipped out.

A slight draft hit his wet, naked body, and he shivered a bit before adjusting. He peered down the stairs and caught sight of Liam. He was sitting on the armchair with earbuds, texting someone on his phone, and was facing the other way, so Harry was pretty sure he could get past him. He knew Dada and Baba were still in the kitchen setting the table for dinner, so his chances of getting outside to the backyard were high — excluding the fact that Papa would catch him.

Speaking of, footsteps were heard from a bit of a distance away. Harry froze, then jumped into action. He hurried down the stairs, a voice reminding him that he was breaking yet another rule. When he was little, he wasn’t supposed to go down the stairs by himself. He winced when the last stair made a little creak, but thankfully, Liam didn’t seem to notice. His earphones playing music were probably drowning out a lot of sound.

Harry slipped through the door easily, and blinked when sunlight hit his body. He shuddered when a strong gust of wind blew against his still-wet body, but he figured it was worth it. Not wanting to get splinters in his feet, he grabbed a pair of slippers that were placed next to the door and put them on before jumping onto the grass.

He giggled quietly when the sprinkler sprayed against his body, letting out a small sound of delight. The water was cold, and it felt like he was at a waterpark! He made a mental note reminding him to ask his Doms to go to a waterpark one day.

He giggled and jumped around a bit more before stopping for a very specific reason — he needed to pee.

He bit his lip. He didn’t have a nappy on, so he couldn’t do it there, and he doubted he was able to use the big boy toilet by himself. Besides, it was scary! You never knew when the toilet monster was hiding there.

Unable to hold it any longer, he made sure no one was around still and let go into the sprinkler. He felt a little naughty, but it wasn't his fault he wasn't wearing a nappy! He needed to go, and there was nothing wrong with going outside! He'd seen Calum do it before, so he figured it was okay.

A voice made him freeze, dropping his hands to his sides. He couldn't exactly stop going, as that would be difficult, but he did his best to look nonchalant. Besides, the sprinkler would cover it up, anyway.

“Harry!” Niall repeated, his voice drawing nearer. “What are you doing out here?”

The little’s eyes widened. Papa sounded really mad! He was definitely going to be in trouble now! He quickly finished his business, then jumped in the sprinkler to wash off. It was so fun and cool, because it was like his own personal waterpark! Papa would be less mad if he was clean.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him out of the sprinkler. Harry squeaked, flailing his arms in surprise, before he let out a wail as a sharp smack was laid to his wet bum. “Papa!” he cried, tears building up in his eyes. Spankies hurt a lot more when he was wet, for some terrible reason! It did not feel good at all!

“Harry, what are you doing out here?” Niall scolded.

Harry sniffled. Papa sounded mad, and that was never good.

“Didn’t Papa tell you very clearly to stay inside the tub?”

“Sowwy,” Harry whimpered.

“Why are you out here?” Niall repeated, sounding disbelieving of all that was going on.

Harry stuck his bottom lip out poutily. This was all so unfair to him! He had just wanted to go outside. He shrugged sassily and said, “Papa told me to get out of the tub for dinner, so Hawwy did.”

Niall pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry bit his lip. It was now or never. “I, uh, Papa,” he said awkwardly.

Niall raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed. “I … it was an accident.”

Niall raised the other eyebrow too. “Oh? Getting out of the tub was an accident? Harry Edward Styles—”

“No!” Harry huffed, and crossed his arms. “I … I had an accident!”

Niall’s mouth dropped into an ‘o’ shape dumbly. “W-What?”

Harry flushed. Honestly, did Papa not speak English or something? “I had an accident,” he repeated. “But not on purpose. Didn’t have a nappy.” Harry pointed to the sprinkler. “There.”

Niall stared at him for a few more seconds. “I … alright,” he said slowly. “Let’s go back inside.” He scooped Harry up, making the little squirm, and carried him inside, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “At least the grass will grow.”

Inside, Louis and Zayn were finished setting the table, and they had joined Liam in the living room now. A footie game was on, but their attention was drawn away from it for a minute when Niall carried Harry inside.

The Doms gave the blond Dom weird looks, wondering why a sniffly, naked, sopping wet Harry was in his arms.

“Don't even ask,” Niall mumbled with a roll of his eyes. “Harry is a little mischief causer, is that right, baby?” he teased good-naturedly.

Harry, still sad that Papa was upset with him, nodded with a little sniffle. “Sowwy, Papa.”

“Did he leave the tub or summat?” Zayn asked, beyond confused.

“Yes,” Niall sighed, “I left him for a split second to fetch a towel, and I made him _promise_ he wouldn't leave before I was gone.” He gave the little a stern look, making the little shrink back. “And when I returned, he was gone. I found him in the back garden playing in the sprinkler.”

The Doms couldn't hold back their chuckles at that, finding the story ridiculous but endearing. “What a little troublemaker you are,” Liam mused, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Niall huffed, but cracked a smile. “I'm going to go get him dressed and cleaned up now. We’ll be back down for dinner in a minute.”

“Be good for Papa now,” Louis spoke up. “No running off.”

Harry nodded with a blush, sticking a finger in his mouth. He allowed Niall to carry him upstairs and dry him and redress him, a silence overtaking them until Harry spoke up. “Sprinkly was fun,” he said shyly.

Niall laughed fondly, taping up his diaper. “I'm sure it was, you cheeky little boy,” he teased, tickling his tummy lightly. The giggles that left Harry's lips made him grin, and he hoisted him back on his hip. “Let's go get some yummy food in that tummy of yours.”

At dinner, Harry happily ate his macaroni and cheese while his daddies ate steak and potatoes. Louis fed him his food and took bites of his own every so often, Harry humming at the taste on his tongue.

Zayn cleared his throat and said, “Harry, next time, please make sure that you listen to Papa as well as the rest of us, alright?”

Harry frowned, Louis feeding another spoonful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth. “But Baba—” he began.

“It’s for your own good,” Zayn continued sternly. “We don’t want you to get injured and fall from the tub.”

“But I didn’t!” Harry argued.

Zayn raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to obviously scold the sub for his cheek, when Liam jumped in.

“That’s enough of the attitude now, please.”

Harry gaped. Even Daddy was teaming up against him! He bit his lip to keep it from trembling, struggling to hold in tears. “B–But—”

“No buts,” Liam interrupted. “Please, babe. It’s all to keep you safe.”

Harry sniffled. “This is … this is s–stupid!” he exclaimed, spitting out the word.

Louis gasped. “Harry!” he scolded.

Harry hit the spoon filled with a bit of mac and cheese out of Louis’ grasp and watched, satisfied, when it clattered to the ground.

Louis glowered. “Little boy,” he began.

Harry let out a wail. “M–Meanies!” he sobbed. “Daddies are all meanies!” He struggled to get out of the highchair he was seated in but failed.

“Harry,” Zayn tried. “Please calm down.”

Harry let out a scream of protest, swinging blindly.

“Ow!” Louis grimaced when Harry slapped his arm.

Harry let out another sob when he felt himself be lifted out of the highchair.

“Harry Edward Styles, that’s enough of the tantrum you’re having!” Niall exclaimed, and landed a sharp swat onto his bum. “We do not throw tantrums, we do not hit, and we do not call people names!”

Harry just wailed. “Not fair,” he sobbed. “J–Just wanted to go outside and p–play!” He managed to squirm from Niall’s hold and made move to run upstairs but instead ran into Louis, who had stood up.

The blue-eyed Dom swiftly picked the bratty little up and scolded, “If you’re this cranky, little boy, you might as well go to bed now. Cranky little boys need sleep.”

“NO!” Harry screamed, pounding his fists on Louis’ back.

Louis pulled his fists away, holding them back easily with one hand while he balanced Harry on his hip with the other hand. “I’ve had enough of this behaviour, little one,” the Dom said in a low voice. “Stop that crying.”

Harry’s chest heaved from all the sobbing he had done and he angrily wiped his tears away with his shirt, glaring at the floor.

“I’m taking him to bed,” Louis announced to the others.

“He needs to be punished,” Niall argued. “He should know better than to act so spoiled.”

Harry let out another angry sob and jerked his fists in Louis’ grip, as if trying to hit the blond Dom.

“He can be punished tomorrow,” Louis retorted, shooting Harry a stern look. “I don’t care. He’s going to sleep now. He’s too angry and tired to have any sense put in his head.”

“N–Not tired,” Harry wailed, hiding his face in Louis’ neck.

“I think you are,” Louis retorted, already waking up the stairs with Harry in his arms. The boy was still crying loudly, clearly restless and overtired. “Restless little boys need sleep.”

Harry didn't say anything, just gave Louis a harsh glare and continued to cry and squirm. It was difficult, but Louis somehow managed to lay the thrashing little down in his crib, where the boy continued to wiggle and violently squirm.

“Harry,” Louis said sternly, grabbing Harry's wrists in his hand gently but firmly, “is there a reason for this unnecessary tantrum you're throwing?”

The little shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

“Alright,” Louis said softly with a nod. “Then you need to be a good boy and calm down. Little boys don't disobey their daddies, and when they do, they get spankies. You don't want spankies, do you?” He raised a brow.

“N–N–Nooooo!” Harry wailed. “No spankies!”

“Alright. You need to calm down then.” Louis ran a soothing hand through the boy’s hair, trying to help him calm down and relax.

It took a few minutes, but Harry eventually grew extremely tired from his tantrum, and his cries were reduced to little sniffles. He had stopped squirming, and now lay still in his crib.

“Good boy,” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. “Go to sleep now. I expect this rotten attitude of yours to be gone when you wake up, understand, little boy?”

Harry nodded with a sniffle, snuggling Mr. Bee closer to his chest. “Yeah, Dada.”

“Good boy.” Louis smiled, relieved, when he saw Harry's eyes close. He left the nursery after he turned the night lights on, making sure the door was cracked and the baby monitor was on.

_____

When Harry woke up the next morning, he noticed his nose felt really bad, and he had a headache. Grumbling, he sat up and tried to breathe, only to let out a loud whine when he felt how uncomfortable his stuffy nose was.

“Daddies!” he cried, sniffling loudly, but it didn't even help. His headache was beginning to grow worse, and he was starting to feel incredibly cold despite the numerous blankets he had on top of himself.

“Yes, babes?” Niall and Liam appeared in the nursery.

“Do you need a nappy change?” Liam cooed.

“Nooo!” Harry whined crankily. “No change!”

“But don't you want to be in a nice, new nappy?” Niall said in a suggestive tone. “Instead of the cold wet one you're in?” He picked Harry up from the crib and tutted. “See, babes, you are wet.”

Harry cried and squirmed. “Papa!” he whined, and let out a nasally cough.

Liam and Niall changed worried looks. “Are you not feeling well, sweetheart?” Niall asked gently, setting him down on the changing table and fetching a fresh nappy.

“Cold,” Harry whined, just wanting to go back to his crib and snuggle in the blankets. “And d–don't feel good.” Just after he finished that sentence, he let out a cough and a retching sound, chest heaving, as if he were about to throw up.

Thankfully, he didn't, but it didn't do anything to soothe the two daddies’ worries. “I'll go and get Lou,” Liam said. “Maybe he'll know more about this than us.”

Niall nodded, then proceeded to help change Harry out of his soggy nappy. Harry had definitely had an attitude adjustment during the night, as he wasn't as nearly as rude this morning. His crankiness did make sense as he was sick, though, so they would cut him some slack for that.

“Papa,” Harry said quietly, then let out another cough. “Cold.”

The blond Dom made a sad noise, quickly doing up Harry's nappy and dressing him back in his snuggly onesie. “I know, babes,” he sighed. “Let's get you back in bed so you can snuggle up with your stuffies and nice, warm blankies. Dada will be here to help you, yeah?”

It suddenly clicked in Harry's mind that Dada was, indeed, a doctor, and doctors were very scary people. He couldn't let Dada look at him! What if he approached him with a needle? Or made him drink some yucky medicine?

“I don't want Dada!” Harry cried, shoving his face in Pookie’s chest in an attempt to get away. He couldn't exactly escape his crib, so this was his only hope right now.

The door to his nursery opened, making Harry squeak. He knew Dada and Daddy and maybe even Baba were there, but he didn't want them to be! They would only do scary medicine things, and he couldn't have that!

“I hear we have a sick little babe,” Louis said in a soothing voice, walking in the nursery with his supplies. “Do you not feel well, sweetheart?”

Harry squeaked, curling up with his stuffies in the fetal position. Dada wouldn't be able to see him if he hid with his friends! Unintentionally, he let out a whine of protest, revealing where he was. _Oh no_ , he thought. _Now Dada knows where I am_!

Louis chuckled, kneeling down and lowering the bars of the crib. “It's alright, babes,” he assured. “There's no need to be scared. It's only Dada.”

Harry squirmed away as far as he could. “D–Dada is a doctor!” he wailed.

“A nice doctor,” Louis tried. “It's only Dada, babes. Can you look up at me?”

Harry sniffled and peeked out from behind Pookie and Mr. Bee. “No needles,” he whined.

“No needles,” Louis agreed. “Come and sit on Dada’s lap.” He reached out to pick Harry up from underneath the armpits.

Harry whined but allowed the man to pick him up and set him down. The moment he was set down, however, and saw Louis’ supplies, he let out a wail and tried to squirm away.

“Hey, it's okay. Angel, look at me.” Liam bent down and smiled, running his hand through Harry’s curls. “I'll make a deal with you. If you be good for Dada during this check-up, I'll put extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup on your pancakes for breakfast!”

Harry pouted, considering his options. He did really want lots of whipped cream and chocolate syrup on his pancakes. His daddies usually didn't allow him a lot. He bit his lip, then slowly nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

Liam smiled. “Good boy,” he crooned.

“Can you let Dada touch your forehead?” Louis asked, wanting to check for a fever. Harry had said he was cold, which was strange because he was covered in warm blankets and dressed in a warm onesie.

Harry squirmed a little but nodded, letting Louis did what he needed. The Dom gently touched his hand on Harry's forehead like mums always do, then nodded in confirmation.

“He has a fever,” he said. “I just don't know how bad it is. The only way to check is—”

“Take his temperature,” Zayn finished for him, the others nodding in agreement.

“Nooo!” Harry wailed. He wasn't exactly sure what taking his temperature entailed; he just knew he did not like the sound of it. Anything a doctor did was scary, so he decided having his temperature taken would be scary as well.

The Doms sighed. They were at a bit of a loss for what to do, because they didn't want to cause Harry any distress in such a fragile state, but they needed to care for him.

“Yes,” Louis said, though not unkindly. “Dada needs to take your temperature, babes.” He pulled the oral thermometer out of his bag, wanting to try the least uncomfortable way first, though he wasn't sure Harry would comply.

Harry eyed the instrument in Louis’ hand warily. “No,” he protested, towards nothing in particular.

“I don't know if he’ll comply,” Niall whispered anxiously to Louis.

Louis sighed, shaking his head. “I just want to try the least painful way first,” he said, readying the thermometer. “Hazzy, can you open your mouth for me, little one? I promise nothing will hurt.”

Harry let out a screeching scream, wriggling violently in Louis’ arms. “No!” he wailed.

“Baby,” Louis sighed. “You want those yummy pancakes with extra whipped cream and syrup, yeah? Don't you?”

Harry nodded minutely, letting out a sniffle. His nose was getting even more stuffy from all his crying.

“Then open your mouth for Dada, please. I'll be very quick.” He nudged the thermometer to Harry's lips, only for the little to smack it out of his hand. “Harry,” he said, exasperated.

“No!” Harry screamed.

Louis sighed. He tried again, yet failed, Harry smacking the thermometer out from his hand. “Alright,” Louis sighed. “Ni, fetch me the thermometer in my bag, will you? No, not that one — yep, that's the one.”

“What's the difference?” Niall asked confusedly. “It's not like switching to a different thermometer will make him cooperate.”

“He will cooperate for this one,” Louis muttered under his breath. “Harry, over my lap, please.”

Harry stared at him with wide-eyes, tearing up. “B–But, Dada! No spankies!”

“No spankies,” Louis agreed.

Harry gave him a suspicious look and sniffled before laying over Louis’ lap, surprisingly cooperating — for now.

Louis fetched a bit of Vaseline from his bag as well and dipped the tip of the thermometer in it. The other Doms stared at him, puzzled. Then a look of realization dawned on their faces.

“Lou,” Liam began.

“It'll be fine, Liam,” Louis interrupted, pulling the thermometer out of the Vaseline when it was thoroughly coated in it. “It doesn't hurt. It might just feel a little odd for him.”

“Dada?” Harry said, making to get up from Louis’ lap, but Louis pushed him back down gently.

Louis took Harry’s onesie off, the little complying with a confused look on his face, then hooked his fingers in his nappy and untaped it.

“Dada, what're you doin’?” Harry asked nervously.

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, spreading Harry's cheeks. “It's okay.”

Harry made a confused noise, not liking the uncomfortable feeling. He just wished Dada would tell him what he was doing!

Louis gently inserted the thermometer into Harry’s hole. It wasn't hard to get it in him. It wasn't like it was the first time something was going in Harry’s hole anyway. The hard thing was getting Harry to remain still for a good few minutes.

“Dada!” Harry wailed. “I don't wike this!” He tried to climb off, but Louis held him still firmly.

“Just another minute, babes,” Louis cooed. “You’re being such a good boy. Dada will make sure to give you a nice, sweet lolly after this.”

Harry’s crying eased to small sniffles at those words.

Louis was relieved to hear the small beep the thermometer made, signaling that it would be safe to pull it out now. He pulled it out and saw the reading. “A fever of 38,” he tsked. “Not overly high, but it’s still a fever. He’ll be back to normal with the help of some medicine.”

Harry froze at the word. Medicine? He hated medicine! And he was absolutely not going to eat it, no matter what!

“I think we’ll give him some after breakfast, and maybe after dinner a few hours before he goes to bed,” Louis continued, redoing Harry’s nappy and clothes.

Harry let out a wail. “Noooo!” he wailed. “No icky medicine!”

The Doms all exchanged looks dreadfully.

“Harry, babe,” Zayn said in the most soothing tone possible. “It won’t be that bad. We’ll get you some yummy grape-flavoured medicine!”

“It’ll be just like juice,” Liam agreed, trying to be helpful.

Harry let out a shriek of protest in response. He didn't care if it would be just like juice; medicine was gross!

“C’mon, babes,” Louis coaxed with a sigh, picking Harry up and hoisting him onto his hip. “It'll all be okay, yeah? This is why you shouldn't have gone outside while you were nakey and wet,” he said pointedly, carrying the boy downstairs.

Harry was placed in his highchair, a pout on his lips. He was extremely upset with his daddies, because they were being unfair! He didn't need any medicine! The only good thing coming out of being sick was his extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup, but he'd rather not have those things if it meant he didn't have to have yucky medicine.

When he was finished eating, a medicine dropper was nudged at his lips, making him shriek. “No, Dada!”

“Yes,” Louis countered, gripping Harry's chin lightly but firmly. “Open.”

The little, not wanting to cause any trouble, because Dada was being very stern right now, reluctantly opened his mouth. Louis quickly squirted the purple medicine inside before Harry could change his mind, Harry scrunching his face up at the taste.

“That wasn't so bad, now was it?” Louis asked with a relieved grin, pulling the dropper out of Harry's mouth.

Harry nodded stubbornly. “Yucky,” he insisted. He grinned cheekily and said, “Daddies are yucky.”

“Yucky?” Niall gasped, seeming offended. “We are not yucky!”

Harry giggled.

“But do you know who _is_ yucky?” Zayn grinned.

Harry gulped. “Who, Baba?” he breathed.

“The tickle monster!” Louis exclaimed, smirking.

Harry gasped.

“Guess where the tickle monster is, babe,” Liam grinned.

Harry backed away. “Where?”

“Right here!” All four Doms attacked Harry, tickling his stomach and ribs.

Harry squealed and tried to bat their hands away, giggling. “D-Daddies!” he squealed. “Stop!”

Zayn laughed and scooped Harry up, glad that they had been successful in cheering the sick little up a bit. “How do you feel now, sweets?” he murmured. “Are you up to watch a movie with us?”

Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and mumbled, “Yeah, Baba. As long as it’s Belle.”

Zayn chuckled and carried him to the living room, the other Daddies following them. Harry rested his head contentedly on Zayn’s shoulder. He was so lucky to have the Daddies with him.

He was the luckiest boy in the world, and they all knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who missed the hyperlink: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b0/be/2e/b0be2e3a2c580cc910e3efa41e0a1c43.jpg)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought!
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. ItIsWhatItIs9194 and I (Teddy1008) have both been extremely busy lately. I'm (Teddy1008) mostly to blame, honestly speaking XD it's exam period for me and well, I get crazy during that time. Spending most of my days studying. Sorry for the irregular update. Unfortunately, it may happen a bit more during the summer, since ItIsWhatItIs9194 and I will both be going on trips/vacations (we'll even have a 12 hour difference in mid-July to August, making it difficult to communicate with each other), so we'll both be very busy. We will try to continue write for you lovely people, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: light bondage, handjobs, humiliation, cock rings, cock ring leashes, a little bit of fingering, blowjobs, anal sex, come on chest, come on face, nipple play/teasing, hair pulling, multiple orgasms, coming on command, and subspace (kind of).

Harry was barely breathing, on all fours on the bed. He had gotten strict orders from his Doms — strip, get on all fours on the bed, wait patiently for an unsaid amount of time, and do not move an inch. 

His heart was beating rapidly in excitement, unable to believe that this was finally happening. He had discussed it thoroughly with his Doms and it was decided — they were finally going to start some bondage.

Harry couldn’t believe how much he had changed. Even months ago, he would have felt that being tied up even just a little was disgusting. Now, he liked the thought of it. He shivered a little when cool air washed over his naked, exposed body. There was a draft in the room.

He wondered when the Doms were coming back. How long did they plan to leave him like this? They knew how impatient he was! But maybe that was the point. To teach him some patience. He was tempted to get up and do something to keep himself occupied while waiting, but he knew that wouldn’t end too well for him. He had been given clear, obvious instructions, and he was to follow them. 

He had been so occupied in his thoughts that he jerked in surprise when a hand brushed over his spine, smoothing over his skin.

He turned his head and smiled upon seeing Niall beside him, running his fingers on his spine. “I didn’t notice that you—” Harry was cut off when Niall clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth, muffling Harry’s words.

The Dom leaned forward, his warm breath causing Harry to shiver, and murmured silkily, “I don’t believe you were given permission to speak.” Then he drew his hand back, looking pleased when no other sound came out of Harry afterwards.

Harry wanted to slap himself — what was wrong with him? They had thoroughly discussed what would happen, and he’d already forgotten!  _ Do not speak or make a sound until spoken to,  _ he repeated Louis’ words in his head.  _ Do not speak or make a sound until spoken to. _

“Good boy,” Niall praised, a sly smirk on his face. “You're going to be good for us, yeah? You're not going to make a sound?” He raised an eyebrow in challenge, testing Harry, wanting to see if he’d risk answering. 

Thankfully, Harry caught on. He simply stared at Niall with a grin on his face, dimpling. He was happy to make his Doms proud. 

Before Niall could praise him further, the door opened and the other Doms entered. Harry blushed when he realized they were all fully clothed, wearing their jeans and t-shirts while he was fully naked. He didn't know why, but he liked it. It displayed their power difference a little more in the bedroom. 

“Have you been good?” Zayn raised an eyebrow. 

Harry didn't say anything, but he inevitably fidgeted in response. It was extremely difficult to stay still when his Doms were using their Dom voices and giving him praise and orders. It took a lot of willpower to obey. 

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around the girth of his cock, tugging forward. He let out a quiet squeak, then clamped his lips shut when the Doms gave him a stern look. 

“No noises,” Zayn reminded, tugging his curls. Harry’s head was yanked back from the tug, and he closed his eyes in anticipation, licking his lips. It was no secret that he enjoyed having his hair pulled, even with it cut a little shorter now; however, it did take all his strength not to moan at the feeling. 

There was a hand on the small of his back, seemingly for comfort, along with the hand in his hair and on his cock. He didn't know where Liam was, but he figured he had to be somewhere around here. 

His question was answered when Liam spoke. “Colour? You may speak.”

“Green,” Harry breathed, swallowing. 

Liam smiled. “Good boy.” There was a thumb stroking the length of his cock, getting him hard little by little. It was torturous, really, because he couldn't moan or make any sort of noise. He must've been rather desperate, though, because Louis’ thumb worked his cock to full hardness fairly quickly.  _ Embarrassingly  _ quickly. 

“Aww,” Louis cooed, thumbing the slit. “You're just so excited, aren't you? The baby is excited to play.” 

Harry flushed, humiliated through just those simple words, but he felt himself become even more turned on. He didn't have much time to think about it, though, because he figured out that Liam had returned with an object. It looked like a cock ring, but a leather leash was attached to it. 

The sub opened his mouth to speak, prepared to ask what the new object was, but a hand tugged even more harshly on his cock when he took his breath to talk. A tiny squeak left his mouth, unable to hold himself back, and he flushed. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his Doms. 

“I think the little one needs a reminder of who's in charge here,” Louis mused. “Liam?” he prompted, gesturing toward whatever toy the brown-eyed Dom had in his hand. 

Harry watched, breathlessly, as Liam clipped a cock ring around his cock and then looped the leather through a hole in it. Once more, he wanted to question what was happening, but didn't. He trusted his Doms wouldn't hurt him. Plus, he could always colour out if need be. 

He face flushed when he realized what it was.

It was a leash attached to his cock.

Humiliation ran through him but his cock twitched, aroused by the thought of being humiliated so much. He let out a small whimper, just wishing that his Doms would stroke his cock and make him come and—

He inhaled sharply, swallowing back a yelp, when he suddenly felt a tug to his cock.

Liam grinned and drew closer to Harry, tipping his chin up and making eye contact, still holding the leash in his hand. “You see, sweetheart,” he said softly in a slightly patronizing voice, “the deal is, every time you make a small, little sound, you get a tug.” He tugged again for emphasis. He drew closer until their noses were almost touching, and growled lowly, “So, you’d better stay as quiet as possible.” He drew closer and brushed his lips against Harry’s, then kissed him deeply. “Be a good boy,” he whispered before drawing further back.

Harry’s entire body was tingling from excitement — his Doms were the best at always making him feel fully submissive.

He shot a quick glance over his shoulder, wondering where Liam had gone. He still felt the firm grip of the leash on his cock, but Liam was nowhere to be seen. The Dom was probably behind him, out of view. However, he did see Louis making out with Zayn — and by making out, he meant full on snogging. A fire of envy burned in him, desperately wanting to join.

As if knowing his desperation, Louis and Zayn pulled apart — they all enjoyed teasing Harry, and pushing him, but they never wanted him to feel annoyed by their actions. Which was probably the reason Louis said, “Colour?”

Harry spoke up verbally, knowing he was allowed to speak for his colours. “Green,” he assured with a smile. 

Louis tipped his head toward Harry, and Zayn approached him with something in his hands — rope. They'd never experienced with bondage before, so he was excited. He felt his body heat up and begin to tingle, the anticipation and eagerness taking over his rational thought. 

The dark-haired Dom came closer and ordered, “On your back.” He smiled as Harry obeyed, the sub feeling a nagging tug on his cock as the leash was pulled further away from his body when he moved, but he didn't make a sound. “Good boy.”

Harry smiled shyly, wiggling slightly in anticipation. He always found himself wiggling and couldn't stop. His Doms found it endearing, so he supposed it was okay. 

“Remember to colour if anything gets too uncomfortable,” Liam reminded meaningfully, before Zayn started doing up the ropes. 

The sub swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm down. Zayn calmly moved to where his chest was and grasped the boy’s wrists in both hands. “Arms up,” he demanded, “and keep your wrists together.” 

Harry obeyed wordlessly, lifting his arms up with his wrists still crossed over each other. He rested them on the headboard, then looked to his Doms for guidance on what to do next. 

“Good boy,” Zayn praised, readying the rope. “We’re going to tie your wrists together, out of your reach, so you'll be vulnerable to whatever we decide to do. Sound fun, hmm?” He smirked, beginning to do up the rope around Harry's tiny wrists. 

It took all Harry had in him not to let out a desperate noise at those words, so he settled for a wiggle of his torso and hips. The rope felt good around his skin, if he was being honest, and he smiled softly at Zayn in an attempt to thank him for being gentle. 

“Look so pretty like this,” Zayn murmured when he was done with his wrists. He leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to Harry's chest, working his way down his body. When he reached his cock, he pressed a kiss to the tip, and Harry inevitably let out a squeak of surprise. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Liam murmured, giving the leash a sharp tug. “No noises.” He smirked, making Harry want to whine. 

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head, as he prepared the rope for Harry's ankles. “Spread your legs,” he ordered, watching in satisfaction as Harry obeyed. 

He tied Harry’s feet spread-eagle to the two bottom corners of the bed, leaving the sub completely exposed.

Zayn finished up his job and stepped back with a smirk, obviously admiring his work.

“Aww, look how cute his hole is!” Louis cooed, and Harry’s face went bright red. “It’s twitching. So responsive.” Louis circled the fluttering hole with a finger.

Harry was gritting his teeth, trying to hold back whines and whimpers. His cock was still on the cock ring, which was attached to the leash, so he couldn’t come yet either. He couldn’t move, tied to the bed, but even throughout all this, he was still aroused.

“The baby’s hole is so tight,” Louis cooed patronizingly. He made Harry suck on his pinky for a bit, then pulled it out of Harry’s mouth with a pop before bringing it down to his hole and circling it.

Harry almost let out a moan, but caught himself. It felt so much better with a wet finger instead of a dry one.

Louis easily slipped his pinky inside. “You’re so tight,” he said in a soft voice, as if speaking to a baby. “My tight little baby.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered in pleasure when Louis moved his pinky inside. “Clench around it, sweetheart,” the Dom murmured, still in that patronizing tone. “Let’s see if it can get even tighter than before.”

Harry clenched, as ordered, and a moan escaped him when he realized by clenching, it made the feeling more pleasurable. He let out another sound when Liam tugged on the leash, and earned himself another firm yank. His cock was standing up nearly straight now, curling up against his stomach and dripping precome.

Louis tutted. “You’re so tight, I don’t think we’ll be able to fuck you today. What do you think, lads?”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, eyes wide in shock. Would they really not fuck him?

“I dunno, Lou,” Niall said with a smirk. “It does look pretty tight. Here, let me see.”

Harry gasped when Louis suddenly pulled out his finger, and was replaced with something much thicker.

“Does that hurt, baby?” Louis frowned, looking down at him sadly. 

Harry’s chest was heaving, desperate to come. He glanced down and saw that only the head of Niall’s cock was inside him.

“Poor babe,” Niall tsked and pulled out, leaving Harry agonizingly empty. “Guess we won't be able to fuck him, then.” He frowned. 

Harry wanted to pout and beg his Doms to fuck him, but he wasn't allowed to speak, and he didn't want to disobey. He wanted to scream at them that the only reason it had hurt was because he’d hardly been prepared, but he couldn't. So he settled with slamming his hips down on the bed the best he could with the ropes, wanting to beg his Doms without using words. 

“Aww,” Liam cooed, tugging on the leash in retaliation, “he seems frustrated.”

“What should we do about that, now, lads?” Zayn asked, stripping off his clothes. He tugged his boxers down and threw them aside, then started to stroke his cock to full hardness. 

Harry’s cheeks were red and flushed, his mind becoming dazed as he fell into his fully submissive state under his Doms’ care. 

“Colour?” 

“Green,” Harry stammered out, eyes widening when Zayn shoved his cock in Louis’ mouth, the blue-eyed Dom beginning to suck rhythmically, taking all of Zayn’s cock. He wanted to whine and groan, because the Doms loved to use this method to tease him, but he refrained. He did have to admit that it was an incredibly hot sight. 

Liam made a sad noise. “Oh, you wanted to suck Zayn’s cock?” he asked in the same patronizing voice. 

Harry nodded, bottom lip trembling. He wasn't red or yellow, but he did feel the jealousy beginning to take over him. Seeming to notice this, Zayn pulled his cock out of Louis’ mouth, leaving a trail of spit lingering behind. Louis quickly wiped it away, smirking at Harry. 

“At least Louis did a good job of getting Zayn’s cock wet,” Niall said with a tsk. “Although, I think we’re going to need more than that for you. We don’t want our little baby to get hurt.”

Harry let out a growl, unable to stop himself, and cried out when he earned himself a sharp smack on the thigh as well as a tug on the leash.

“You know,” Liam said meaningfully, “we could not let you come at all. Is that what you want?”

Harry shook his head frantically. That would be torture. He let out a silent gasp when he felt something press against his hole again — Zayn’s cock.  _ They’re finally going to fuck me,  _ Harry thought, relieved.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Zayn said gently as he inserted the head — the tip of his cock — into Harry’s hole. “We’re going to go very slowly.”

Harry wanted to scream, sick of all the teasing. He just wanted to come!

When the head of Zayn’s cock was fully in, the Dom stopped, just like Niall had done. “I feel like we should stop here, lads,” Zayn announced, and Harry stared at him, horrified. “He’s wincing from the pain. Are you alright, baby? You’re so tense, and it’s only the head!”

Harry flushed at the Dom’s words but didn’t say anything.  _ Only because you didn’t prepare me!  _ he wanted to shriek, but refrained — barely.

“It’s alright,” Zayn continued, lips curving into a little smirk. “I’ll help you feel better. I’ll make it not hurt. Anything for my baby.”

Harry couldn't help but let out a small whine at Zayn’s words, a shiver running down his spine. He felt helpless — but in a good way. He was tied up, hands handcuffed to the headboard, ankles spread apart, exposed. It was his first time experimenting with bondage, and he actually liked it. 

Harry felt Zayn push in a bit more, and he gasped at the feeling, almost going faint from the pleasure. He shuddered and whimpered, “Can I come?”

“No,” Zayn responded, though not harshly. He smoothed a hand over Harry’s spine. “Babies only get to come after everyone else.”

Harry almost sobbed. His cock was hard and he was desperate, but the cock ring prevented him from coming. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful for it or not, because if it wasn't around his cock, he would have probably disobeyed and orgasmed already. 

Zayn slowly inched forward, impaling Harry slowly until he was finally fully seated inside of him. Harry’s breathing was uneven and harsh, feeling completely full with Zayn inside of him. He whined and pulled at the rope binding his wrists together.

“Hey, don't do that,” Louis said softly from where he had been watching, gently smoothing Harry’s hair. “You'll hurt your wrists.”

Harry trembled.

“Colour?” Liam asked. 

“G–Green,” Harry breathed. “Good.”

Zayn smirked, jabbing his hips forward even further, aiming for Harry's prostate. He was in a teasing mood, and so he wanted to purposefully make it even more difficult for Harry to stay quiet. The pleasure felt when the prostate was stimulated was always a large amount. Harry would be struggling to hold back his moans in no time. 

“Is Zayn making you feel nice?” Louis teased mockingly, stroking the bit of Harry's cock that was peeking out from the ring and leash. 

Harry turned his head to the side, eyeing his Doms with wide eyes. His cheeks were already beginning to flush, and his breathing was becoming labored and uneven. It was clear he was using a lot of energy to hold back his noises. 

The sub inevitably let out a whine when Zayn thruster forward at a fast pace, jabbing at his sensitive place every single time. Liam quickly gave him a tug with the leash, which in turn made the sub have to work even harder not to make any noises. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Liam tutted, holding the end of the leash. “You're not allowed to make any noises. You should be able to hold off for a little while longer, yeah? After all, Zayn has yet to  _ really  _ fuck you yet.”

Liam’s words made Harry inwardly groan, because the cock ring that was tightly wrapped around his dick seemed like it was increasing in strength, and the inability to make sound was difficult. It would be hard to last much longer, but he knew he could do it to please his Doms. 

“Colour?”

“Green,” Harry answered, trying not to fidget as he remembered Louis’ wise words. 

The dark-haired Dom picked up his pace once again, the look on his face indicating he was getting close. Harry found himself feeling a bit disappointed, because he didn't want the fucking to end so soon, but he was also relieved at the same time, since he could make noise and release after Zayn was done. 

“Do you want to come?” Niall asked teasingly, running a hand along Harry's torso. 

Harry nodded desperately, his body shaking when Zayn released inside of him with a long, loud moan. His hole clenched around the Dom as he pulled out slowly, his come dripping from his hole. 

“Such a good boy,” Zayn crooned, leaning over and pressing a wet kiss to Harry's lips. He watched as Harry's chest rose and fell, the sub breathless, and smirked. “Are you desperate, sweetheart?” he asked, tapping the head of Harry's cock. 

The sub squirmed and nodded, eyeing his Doms. He wanted them to do something, but Niall, Liam, and Louis were all too busy with their own cocks! They weren't being very fair, in his opinion. 

“Gonna come,” Niall panted. “Zayn, move.” The dark-haired Dom obeyed, and the blond Dom moved forward. He gave his cock a few more fast strokes before he was coming, releasing all over Harry's chest. 

The sub couldn't help but moan high in his throat at that, not even caring that he earned himself a tug. He had done a very good job of being quiet, he thought. The substance was warm and thick, and Harry shuddered. It made him feel owned, but also cared for, in a way, when Niall spurted all over him. He loved it. 

“What do you say, princess?” Niall smirked. 

“T–Thank you,” Harry gasped, slightly out of breath from being desperate to come.

“Good boy,” Niall crooned, kissing Harry deeply. He reached down and pinched Harry’s nipple, tweaking and twisting it lightly. 

Harry let out a series of soft moans at the feeling, body shuddering and hips jerking up desperately. 

Niall pulled back with a smirk, giving Harry’s nipple a last hard pinch. “Have at him, Liam.”

Liam’s smirk seemed equally as evil as Niall’s as he came nearer, still stroking his cock slowly and teasingly. “Getting desperate, hm?” he chuckled when Harry squirmed and whined. He finally unclipped the leash but kept the cock ring on, preventing Harry from coming. “I’m going to come on your face,” Liam continued. “What do you say?”

“T–Thank you,” Harry breathed. He even leaned forward and placed a kiss on the underside of Liam’s cock, making the Dom groan at the sight. Liam began snogging Niall beside him as he continued to stroke his cock, and Harry whined, wanting the attention to be back on him. He thrusted his hips up a bit, but it was hard considering his hands were cuffed to the headboard and his feet were tied to the bedposts. 

Liam drew apart from Niall, chest heaving. “You enjoying the bondage, baby?” he teased, bending down and sucking on one of Harry’s sensitive nipples, moving his tongue around, being a proper tease.

Harry gasped and nodded. “Y–Yes!” he spluttered, hips thrusting up, wanting friction.

Liam chuckled and drew back, making the sub whine. “You’re a noisy little one now,” he commented. “But I’ll let it slip.” His lips quirked upwards, amusement flashing in his eyes.

Harry just panted, looking up at the Dom, wanting to come already.

It wasn’t long before Liam was close, hand moving faster, letting out small groans of pleasure.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling Liam’s come land on his face, accompanied by the Dom’s heavy breathing. “You’re beautiful,” the Dom breathed. “So pretty like this. All tied up, completely owned by us.” He fisted his hand in Harry’s curls, making the sub let out a moan of delight at the feeling. “Ours,” Liam growled, sucking a light hickey into his neck before drawing back, planting a gentle kiss on the mark he had made on Harry’s skin.

“Colour?” Liam checked.

“G-Green,” Harry groaned. “So, so green.”

The Doms chuckled.

“Want to come,” Harry panted. He had never felt so desperate.

“You’re going to have to finish me off first, princess,” Louis smirked as he tapped his cock on Harry’s lips, making the sub whine. “Get to it.” Louis fisted his hand on Harry’s curls, just like how Liam had done, and guided his cock into the sub’s mouth.

Harry sucked, head bobbing, not even caring about feeling embarrassed of the obscene noises he made throughout the blowjob. The only thought in his mind was that he was to make Louis come, and only then would he be able to come himself.

Louis kept his hand in Harry's hair while the sub worked, moans escaping his lips every few seconds. He felt himself growing extremely close, and thrusted a few more times in Harry's mouth before he came. 

Harry spluttered at first, as the Dom’s hand was still tightly in his hair, keeping his mouth around his cock. The sub managed to collect all the come in his mouth, but let out a small noise of surprise when Louis commanded, “Don’t swallow.” The Dom slid the cock ring off, only adding to Harry’s torture even more.

“Don't come,” Louis warned. “Only when I say so. Nod if you understand.”

Harry nodded, chest heaving. He accidentally swallowed a bit of the come, cock twitching. 

“We're going to teach you how to come on command,” Louis continued. “You're going to be a good boy.”

The sub whined, keeping the rest of the come in his mouth, but he couldn't help but fidget. His cock was extremely hard and dripping precome, and he couldn't hold back much longer. 

Sadly, he lost all his control when a hand lightly ran up the length of his cock teasingly, making him tremble. He came fast, right then, unable to hold back. Moans escaped him as he did so as well, and his stomach and hips lifted off the bed slightly. 

“Well.” Louis cleared his throat. “Looks like someone is good at disobeying. Swallow.”

Wide-eyed, Harry swallowed the remaining come in his mouth, as he’d swallowed some due to his moans, and looked up at Louis with slightly watery eyes. “Sorry, Sir,” he said, voice cracking. “I didn't mean it.”

“At least you managed to follow Louis’ order to swallow,” Liam said disapprovingly. “But, you failed to not come without permission. What're we to do with you?”

Harry let out a soft whine. “D–Didn’t mean it,” he repeated.

Louis just tsked. “Naughty little boy,” he purred. “You’re so eager to come, aren’t you? Well, if you’re so intent on coming, why don’t you do it again?”

“W–What?” Harry breathed.

Louis didn’t respond, just reached out and gripped Harry’s cock. Harry hissed at the contact. His cock had been slowly going flaccid, but the blood began to rush back when Louis’ hand touched it. He squirmed. “L–Louis!” he pouted. “This isn’t fair!”

Louis smirked, a glint in his eye. “It’s a cruel, cruel world.” 

The Dom’s hand worked skillfully, making Harry’s cock easily hard again. He proceeded to ignore Harry's whines, focusing only on getting Harry worked up again. 

It didn't take long for Harry's cock to be fully hard, but Harry knew it would take longer than last time for him to orgasm since he had just recently been touched. It was torture, really, being overstimulated. Every little touch hurt from the over sensitivity.  

“Your little cocklet is so eager,” Louis murmured, a smirk on his face as he quickly tossed Harry off. 

Harry whined, fidgeting. “This sucks, I—” he began to protest, but Louis delivered a sharp smack onto his exposed thigh, making him quiet down. “Owww!”

“Do good boys whine?” Louis raised an intimidating brow, thumbing over the head of Harry's cock. 

Harry shook his head sadly, his cock twitching. “N–No.”

“No, what?” Louis asked sternly, stroking Harry's cock faster and rougher. 

The sub whined, wiggling around on the bed. “No, Sir!” he screeched. The stimulation was starting to hurt, his cock becoming extremely sensitive. He hoped he came soon so it would be over with faster. 

“Right.” Louis teasingly ran his thumb down the side of Harry's cock, simply just to drag out the torture even longer. “And what else do good boys not do?”

Harry trembled. “They don't c–come without p–permission,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“That’s right,” Louis purred, gripping Harry’s balls and giving them a tight squeeze, making the sub whimper. “Our little boy needs a lesson, doesn’t he?”

“I think he does,” Zayn chuckled. 

“You’re only going to come when we say so,” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear, lips brushing against his skin. “Not before, not after. Right when we say so.”

Harry let out a whimper. He was overly sensitive, but Louis just continued to stroke his cock mercilessly. His cock was hard again by now, but it didn’t feel as good. “Sir,” he pouted. “Please, no.”

Louis pinched his thigh, making him squeal. “Don’t whine.”

Harry heard the noise of the rope rubbing against the headboard, actually feeling grateful that his hands were restrained, or else he might have pushed the Doms off of him. And that wouldn’t end well. He replied that he was green when Liam asked, letting out soft little moans and whimpers.

Louis’ hand was moving painfully slow, and Harry just wanted to come and be over with it by then. “Louis,” he whimpered, almost sobbing. “Please.” He screamed when he felt the Dom’s hand suddenly move faster, and his hips jerked upwards, desperate.

“Ah, ah, ah.” The smirk on Louis’ face was huge. “Don’t be naughty.” He pushed Harry’s hips back down.

The sub tossed his head side to side in frustration, his toes curling and feet wiggling but unable to move from the rope.

“You’re going to come soon,” Louis told him, and Harry almost sobbed in relief. “But you’re going to beg for it.”

Harry stared up at the Dom, blinking sweat out of his eyes. “W–What?”

“Beg,” Louis smirked. 

Harry’s chest heaved but he inhaled sharply before slowly whimpering, “Please.”

“We’re going to need more than that if you want to come, babe,” Zayn smirked as he reached down and tickled Harry’s hole with his finger, making the sub shriek. The Dom then pushed the finger in, fingering Harry.

Harry actually sobbed from the oversensitivity, screaming, “Please, Louis! Please, Sir, please let me come! Please, please, please, please,  _ please! _ ”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Louis teased, stilling his hand. “What do you think, lads?”

“I think a little bit more of begging is due,” Niall smirked, pinching both of Harry’s nipples, making the boy whimper.

“Please, Sir,” Harry pleaded. “Please. Please. Please, Sirs. Please let me come. I’ll suck your cocks. I’ll be the best boy ever. I’ll be good.”

“Hmmm, I dunno,” Zayn said thoughtfully.

Harry whimpered. “Please let me come, please let me come, please let me come!” he begged.

Louis smirked and raised his eyebrows mischievously, cocking his head to the side. He pretended to think the prospect over before he squeezed Harry's cock once more and said, “Come.”

Harry obeyed immediately, of course, though it didn't feel as nearly as good as it usually did when he orgasmed. His cock was extremely sensitive, so the sensation was very intense. He was relieved that his cock was flaccid again, though. 

“Good boy,” Louis said softly, running a soothing hand down Harry's stomach. 

“Such a good boy,” Niall added, the others nodding in agreement with proud smiles on their faces. 

Harry squirmed at the praise, letting out a small whimper, before tears started to build up behind his eyes. It wasn't long before they were streaming down his cheeks, and he let out a few soft whimpers. 

The Doms immediately jumped into action, concerned. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Zayn asked softly, stroking Harry's curls. “Do you want the ropes off?”

Harry moved slightly, straining against the ropes. He looked at Zayn with wide, teary eyes, making the Dom coo, and whimpered again. 

Zayn smiled softly at him and made to untie his wrists and ankles, working quickly but gently. “You were such a good boy for us,” the Dom praised, carefully placing Harry's wrists back on his stomach comfortably. “You listened to us so well.”

Liam stepped forward and rubbed Harry's wrists, attempting to soothe him, while Niall wiped away the boy’s tears. 

“Feel good,” Harry said quietly, hiccuping a little. 

The brown-eyed Dom smiled. “What feels good, Angel?”

Harry gestured to where the Dom was rubbing his wrists, and Liam and Niall shared a fond look. “That's very good, baby,” Niall said, chuckling at Harry's cuteness. 

Louis had left to grab a wet cloth to clean him off, and he returned when Zayn took the last of the ropes off Harry's ankles. Kneeling down, he wiped off Harry's legs and privates, the situation not being uncomfortable. He was Harry's Dom; it was perfectly normal for him to take care of him. Especially after a scene. 

Zayn rubbed Harry's ankles when he was done, earning a small smile from Harry. When the blue-eyed Dom was done wiping Harry's lower half down, he made to clean the sub’s face as well, but stopped when Harry squirmed and let out a whine of protest. 

“What is it, babes?” Louis asked, concerned. “What's wrong? Can you tell me why you turned away?” 

Harry whimpered slightly. 

“No, I'm not upset with you. Don't worry.” The Dom ran a hand through Harry's curls. “What's your colour?”

“Green,” Harry whispered. “But I want … want to keep it on.”

Louis furrowed his brows. “Keep what on?”

“Come,” Harry murmured, blushing. 

“The come?” Louis gave a small smile. 

Harry nodded, sniffling. 

“For a bit, then, babes,” Louis agreed. He smoothed Harry’s curls and said, “Do you want to cuddle?”

“Mmmph.” Harry wiped the tears from his face. 

“Do you feel okay?” Zayn murmured as he helped the sub sit up slowly, supporting him. 

“Mmm.” Harry rested his head on Louis’s shoulder, the Dom cradling him preciously. 

“Good tears, then?” Louis checked gently. 

“Good tears,” Harry agreed.

“You were such a good boy for us, sweetheart,” Niall breathed, planting a small kiss on Harry’s lips. “So, so good. Our perfect boy.”

“You were bein’ mean,” Harry told Louis. “Not letting me come, then making me come twice.”

“I was pretty evil,” Louis agreed with a chuckle. His face then turned more serious. “You were okay with what we did today, right? The bondage, the orgasm control, and all that, babes? We didn’t push you?”

“No,” Harry responded, burying his face in Louis’ chest. “Liked it.”

The Doms all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered to all the Doms. “So much.”

“We love you too, princess.” Louis smiled. “You just might be the best thing that’s happened to us yet.”

_____

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Harry bit his lip, eyeing the motorcycle warily. 

Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. “Harry, don't be a pussy. Dylan will never know.”

Harry stared at Nick, weighing his options. He didn't want his friend to think he was a wimp, but he also wanted to behave. His Doms had been so incredibly proud of him for his good behaviour lately, and he didn't want to disappoint them. 

He knew it was always extremely difficult to let Nick down, though. The boy was very good at puppy eyes and making him feel bad. He didn't know how his Doms resisted his own puppy eyes after Nick used his on him. 

“Fine,” Harry sighed, giving in. “But what if he finds out?”

Nick climbed on the motorcycle. “Honestly, it's not that big of a deal, Haz,” he said exasperatedly. “They find out, we get punished, we get aftercare. But it's worth it for the fun.” He patted the spot behind him. “Now, hop on!” 

Harry didn't agree with what Nick had just said at all, but he chose not to argue. Nick had been going through a bit of a rebellious stage the last few days, simply because he felt like it. He decided Nick was on his man period or something, because all the boy wanted to do was piss his Dom off for no reason. 

The sub shuffled over, plopping down behind Nick on the motorcycle with a roll of his eyes. “Whatever, Nick,” he said. “But I don't want to get in trouble for this.”

“We won't,” Nick promised, turning the motorcycle on. “Ready?” He turned around and smirked. 

“Shouldn't we wear helmets—ahhh!” Harry got cut off, his friend driving the motorcycle forward at a crazy fast pace. 

“What?!” Nick asked loudly, laughing at Harry's reaction. He was just being annoying simply to piss Harry off. He quite enjoyed bugging his friend. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Slow the fuck down, you dick,” he shouted, though he was starting to have fun. The motorcycle was really cool, and he felt like he could do anything right now. “Do you even have a license?” 

“No,” Nick scoffed. 

Great. Now it'd be even worse if they were caught. 

“Does Dylan know the miles on this thing?” Harry asked, growing worried. They were most likely screwed. 

“Nah, he's not that observant.” Nick brushed him off, Harry growing even more worried. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Harry tried to casually suggest.

Nick suddenly slammed the brakes on the motorcycle, making Harry lurch forward. Harry opened his mouth to yell at his friend angrily, but was cut off when Nick started laughing. “Your face!” the sub howled. “You’re such a pussy, Harry, you get scared too easily.”

“I’m not a pussy,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“You sure about that?” Nick smirked. Before Harry could reply, he started to drive again.

“Stop,” Harry said.

Nick just grunted in response.

“Stop!” Harry said, more loudly this time. “Stop it, Nick!”

The sub only pushed the motorcycle along faster, Harry spluttering at his idiocy. “We’re gonna get hurt, Nick, stop it!” He reached forward from behind Nick, trying to control the motorcycle and slam on the brakes.

“Hey!” Nick shrieked back, elbowing him.

“Let me do it, you bitch!” Harry yelled, furious now. He couldn’t believe he had allowed Nick to pull him into this situation.

“Fuck off, curly!” Nick yelled, reaching his hand back to flip Harry off. As he did so, though, he lost his footing on the motorcycle, causing it to start to tip over. 

Harry screeched, trying to grab Nick’s back to steady himself, but the other sub was falling, too. Both boys went tumbling onto the road, falling on their sides. Unfortunately, Harry's leg landed under his body, and a horrendous cracking noise was heard. 

“Ow!” Harry cried, trying to move his leg and sit up, but he hissed in pain. 

Nick gulped, sitting up successfully and crawling over to Harry. They were lucky nobody was in the road, though they knew they would need help. Harry was severely hurt. “Harry?” Nick asked gently, reaching out to touch Harry's leg. 

“Stop!” Harry shouted, angry and frustrated and hurt, all at the same time. He wished Nick hadn't dragged him into this, and he also wished his Doms were here with him. He just wanted to cuddle them, but he knew that wouldn't happen. They would be fuming when they found out what happened, for sure. “Don't touch me, you dick!”

“I … I'm sorry, Harry,” Nick said, voice cracking. “I didn't think this would happen.”

Harry grimaced, wiping away his tears. “Yeah, well, it did,” he shot back. “And now we're going to get in trouble.”

“I'll take the blame,” Nick offered quickly. “You won't get in trouble.”

Harry scoffed. “You really think that will work?” he asked sarcastically. “Just call Dylan. My leg hurts like a bitch.”

“Okay,” Nick whispered, sliding his phone out of his jeans pocket slowly. He found his Dom’s number and pressed it, raising the phone to his ear nervously. 

The Dom picked up on the first ring, seeming concerned. “Nick? Baby, you alright?”

“I … yes … I mean, no,” Nick stammered, eyeing Harry, whose face was still contorted with pain.

“Nick?” Now Dylan seemed extremely worried. “What happened? Explain to me, babe.”

“I … you'll be mad,” Nick said weakly. He winced when he heard a small growl from the Dom on the other side of the line, and quickly hurried to stammer his answer out. “I just need you to come quickly, Sir.” He hoped adding that title in there would appease the Dom a little. “We — no,  _ I  _ — took the motorcycle out and—”

“Nick!” the Dom spluttered. 

“I know, I'm sorry!” Nick said hurriedly. “I know I wasn't supposed to. But I guess I kind of forced Harry to ride on the motorcycle with me and we’re kind of maybe hurt?”

“Harry?” The Dom sounded incredulous. “Nicholas Grimshaw—”

“I know, I know! I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to invite anyone!”

“No, you weren't.” Dylan sighed. Nick grimaced at how the Dom sounded. “Where are you?”

Nick rattled off their location, adding on an, “I'm sorry, Sir.” 

“Yeah, you'll be sorry,” Dylan agreed. “I'm on my way.”

“Okay,” Nick whispered. “I'm sorry, Sir.”

Dylan ignored his apology. “Call me if you need anything again.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick hung up the phone and turned to Harry, who was groaning with pain. Feeling helpless and unsure of what to do, he stammered, “Hazza?”

Harry squinted up at the other sub. “What?”

“I'm sorry,” Nick said, unable to meet his friend’s eyes, ashamed. “I didn't mean to drag you in on this.”

Harry sighed defeatedly. No matter how angry he wanted to be with Nick, he knew it wouldn't help the situation. So he sighed and said, “It’s okay. I shouldn't have let myself be put in this situation in the first place.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Nick said again, feeling bad. “I'll make sure your Doms know it wasn't your fault.”

Harry groaned in both annoyance and pain, resisting the strong urge to snap at Nick. His friend thought this gigantic issue could be easily solved, but he was extremely wrong. It was a huge problem. “Nick, that's not going to work,” he began. “My Doms thought Dylan was at home. They thought you were allowed to have me over. I  _ lied _ .” 

Nick looked away, feeling guilty. He really didn't know what to say. He was also surprised with how mature Harry was acting, but he understood his friend was making a lot of progress in becoming a sub. He was proud of him, even though it was harder to disobey with him now since he wanted to be good 24/7. 

“Oh my god,” Harry said, clutching his leg as tears began to fall again. “I can't believe I  _ lied _ . They're going to be so mad at me, I—”

“You'll be okay,” Nick soothed. “Everything will be fine. I'll take as much of the blame as I can.” 

Harry sighed, feeling bad about how guilty Nick felt, but he supposed it was deserved. He wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for his reckless antics. 

Both boys sat and waited by the motorcycle for Dylan, trying not to freak out too much. Nick had texted his Dom where they were, and it was a good thing they weren't too far from the house, as it was easy for Dylan to find them. 

Harry had spoken to Dylan a few times, but not for very long, so he was nervous for how the man would approach the situation. He was also relieved to see the Dom, however, because he needed medical help. His leg was killing him. 

“Nick Grimshaw!” Dylan called out, running up and hugging his sub tightly, placing a protective hand on the back of his head. “You have no idea how much trouble you are in, but I’m so glad you did the right thing by calling me.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Nick whimpered. “Harry's leg … he's really hurt. I'm scared.” 

Dylan bent down and smiled softly but sternly at Harry. “Hi, Harry. How bad does your leg hurt? Can you move it?”

Harry shook his head. “It hurts really bad,” he whimpered. “I can't move it.”

Dylan muttered something under his breath, looking worried. “Alright, we’re going to take you to the hospital. It might be broken. Nick, help me pick him up, yeah?”

Nick quickly obeyed, both men picking Harry up gingerly. They set him in the backseat of Dylan’s car, forgetting about the motorcycle. They would come back to get it later. 

“Harry, your Dom, Louis, is a doctor, yeah?” Dylan asked, looking at Harry in the rear view mirror. 

The curly-haired sub nodded, fighting back a worried whimper at the mention of Louis. He would be so upset with him, but also concerned. He didn't know how he would face the Doms. 

“Hopefully I can get you in to see him, then,” Dylan murmured to himself. “He needs to check on you, don't you think?”

That sparked more nervousness inside of Harry. He could only imagine the look of pure shock and disappointment Louis would present him with when he saw him.  

“I — okay,” the sub squeaked. 

“You okay?” Nick whispered as Dylan drove. 

Harry nodded. “‘M fine.” He grimaced at the pain, Dylan apologizing at the bumpy ride. 

He couldn't help but keep thinking about how upset his Doms would be at him. No matter what Nick said, he was going to be punished, and he knew it. Even if Nick tried to put the blame on himself, his Doms would merely respond that Harry should have known better instead of allowing himself to be coerced into getting into mischief. And he should have. 

What would they do when they found out? Punish him, for sure, but how would they punish him this time? They always were creative.

When they arrived at the hospital, the sub and Dom helped carry him out again, Harry wincing and grunting at the pain he felt. But knowing that his Doms would soon find out what happened pricked at his heart more than the physical pain he was feeling.

He was set down in a chair, Nick helping to prop his leg up so that he could feel some relief. Harry grimaced. Even the smallest touches made him wince. He and Nick watched in silence as Dylan talked to the people in the front, gesturing to Harry and explaining what happened.

The person Dylan was speaking to nodded and Harry caught what she was saying. “We’ll call him in soon.”

Dylan thanked her and came back to the two seated subs, sitting down next to Nick.

“We’re lucky. I don’t think they’re overly busy at the moment. Just our luck, hm?” he said, obviously trying to look on the bright side of things. 

Dylan just hummed, playing with his sub’s hair. The couple eventually fell into a small conversation between themselves, speaking in low tones.

Respecting their privacy, Harry redirected his gaze elsewhere but was horrified when he saw Louis — Louis fucking Tomlinson, out of all people, walking around. He was in his doctor’s robe with a stethoscope around his neck, holding a clipboard. He handed his clipboard to someone, a nurse, probably, and talked with her, laughing.

Harry groaned and not-so-subtly attempted to hide. Thankfully, Louis didn’t see him, walking off somewhere, and Harry relaxed. He thought he saw Dylan eyeing him a bit curiously at his behaviour, but thankfully the Dom didn’t comment on it.

Harry had another heart attack when Louis passed by in front of him not two metres away. Thankfully, Louis seemed extremely distracted, rushing along, so he hadn’t seen his curly-haired sub.  _ God knows what would happen if he saw me, _ Harry thought, shuddering.

“Harry Styles?” the nurse called with a smile. 

Harry was put into a wheelchair, making it easier for him to be moved around.

“Thank god we don’t have to carry you around anymore,” Nick tried to joke.

Harry just gave a small smile, too nervous about seeing Louis and in too much pain to genuinely laugh. He hoped he didn’t seem like a complete dick. Thankfully, Nick seemed to understand, waving him off.

As the nurse wheeled him into a room, Harry couldn’t help but ask, “Who’s coming to see me?”

“Dr. Tomlinson,” the nurse responded as she scrawled something on a clipboard near the door, and wheeled him inside the room.

Harry’s blood went cold. “W–What?” he stammered, licking his dry lips.

“Dr. Tomlinson will see you soon,” the nurse told him again. “You alright, love? You seem a bit peaky.”

“I … can you change the doctor?” Harry begged. “Please?”

The nurse frowned. “I won’t be able to, but I assure you, Mr. Styles, Dr. Tomlinson is an excellent doctor. He’s one of the best we have; I’m sure he’ll treat you right. You got nothing to worry about.”

“Please,” Harry begged. “Change the doctor.” Anything to prolong his Doms from finding out what had happened.

The nurse just apologized for the inconvenience again, repeating the same words, before she gave him a reassuring smile and shut the door behind her, leaving Harry alone in the room.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the throbbing in his leg. He was screwed. He swore he could hear footsteps approaching, but he just soothed himself by telling himself that he was being too paranoid. Sure enough, no one entered the room, but that was obviously about to change soon.

Not five minutes had passed when the door opened, and Harry heard Louis’ familiar voice ring out in the room. Dread coursed through his veins.

“I’m Dr. Tomlinson, I’m sure the nurse has introduced my name to you,” Louis was saying as he picked up the clipboard, clicking a pen and scribbling something down. “It’s nice to meet you Ha—” He stopped, pursing his lips, and finally looked up at the pale sub in front of him. He seemed shocked.

“Harry?”

Harry’s throat went dry and he gave a small, weak smile. “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought!
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Punishments, panties, spanking, throatfucking/deepthroating, kneeling, staying mute (as a punishment), mention of blowjobs, Dom/Dom activity, handjob, jealousy, degrading name (slut), come eating, bondage (tying wrists/arms), humiliation, safeword use (colour: yellow), and scoldings.

Louis’ expression went from shock, then anger, then disappointment, and finally concern. It had clearly been a massive surprise to calmly go visit his next patient, only to see his own submissive waiting on the bed. He wasn't even sure how to react. 

“Hi,” the Dom said, voice sharp. He set down his clipboard and supplies, then made his way over to Harry, who gulped. Louis sat on the bed next to Harry, looking at him sternly, but also with concern. “I’m sure you know I'm quite confused at the moment, so let's start with the obvious question: are you alright?”

Harry nodded, fidgeting under Louis’ gaze. He was relieved the Dom hadn’t started yelling at him without asking him what was wrong. “Yes, Sir.”

“Alright.” Louis nodded, lips pursed. “Then why are you here?”

The sub squirmed. He didn't want Louis to worry, which was why he had said he was fine, but he realized that wasn't the right thing to do. “Actually … I'm not alright. I think my leg is broken.” 

Louis’ mouth went agape. “Haz, how did this happen? This is a serious injury. I never want you to get hurt.” He moved to inspect Harry's leg, pulling on some gloves. 

Harry hissed when Louis lightly touched his leg, the Dom quickly apologizing. “I was with Nick,” he said sheepishly. “And we took Dylan’s motorcycle out. ‘M sorry!”

“I think Nick is becoming a bad influence on you,” Louis told Harry firmly, wiping off the bloody spots on Harry's scraped and bruised leg gently with alcohol. “He gets you in dangerous situations like that. Now, your leg is hurt — maybe even broken.”

The sub stared at Louis with sad eyes and a pout, not knowing what to say. “He's not a bad influence on me,” he muttered grumpily. “He's my friend!”

Louis ignored him, though Harry could sense the irritation his Dom was feeling. “Try to move your leg for me,” Louis ordered. 

Harry obeyed, making to move his leg, though a sharp, terrible pain shot up his entire leg, making him groan. “Ow!” he exclaimed, clutching it. “It hurts!”

“It's definitely broken,” Louis said with a sigh. “We’ll have to do some X-rays to be sure, though. Let me help you into a gown and a wheelchair.”

Harry frowned at the mention of a gown, hating the horrid hospital clothes. “I don't want a stupid gown,” he mumbled, but a look from Louis made him be quiet. 

“You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't listened to Nick,” the Dom retorted, helping Harry take off his clothes and neatly fold them. He silently slipped Harry's arms through the holes, then ordered, “Turn around.” He tied up the back of the gown, Harry avoiding eye contact the entire time due to annoyance and guilt — but mostly guilt. 

“Alright,” Louis began, wheeling a chair next to Harry's bed, “Let me help you in the chair.” He picked Harry up from under his armpits, mindful of his hurt leg, and set him in the chair.

“I'm sorry, Louis,” Harry said quietly as the Dom wheeled him to the X-ray room. “I didn't mean to be irresponsible. Nick dragged me into it."

“We’ll talk about this in more detail later,” Louis said, not much emotion in his voice. “Thank you for apologizing. You're a good boy.”

Harry grinned at the praise, but his eyes widened when they entered the radiology room. The X-ray looked big and kind of scary. He had never had one before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. “Lou?” he asked, watching the Dom set up the machine. 

“Yes, Haz?” he asked, sliding some type of metal board into the machine and placing a black sticker on it. 

“Will this hurt?” he asked, feeling small and worried. He hated hospitals. 

Louis smiled softly. “No, princess. Just lift your leg on this table and don't move, and I'm going to press a button in the other room to take the X-ray. Alright? Easy enough?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He watched as the Dom placed his leg where he needed it to be, wincing a little at the pain, before Louis left to take the X-ray. The Dom quickly returned and helped him take his leg off the table, before he wheeled him back to the room. 

Harry watched as Louis pulled the X-ray of his leg up on his computer, clicking through all the pictures he took. There were three from different angles, and there was a very clear break in the bone seen in all the X-rays. 

Louis turned around and pointed to the break shown in the pictures. “The X-rays show clear breaks in your tibia, which is below your knee. You'll need a boot to help it heal.

The sub pouted, not wanting to wear a boot. It would be a pain when he wanted to shower or have sex. “I don't want a boot,” he whined, pouting as he watched Louis fetch the necessary supplies. 

“Well, that's inevitable, babe,” the Dom said, though he did look sympathetic. He prepared the boot and wrapped Harry's leg up in ace wrap carefully, apologizing whenever the sub hissed from the pain. It was fairly easy to slide the boot on once Harry's leg was wrapped, and Louis successfully strapped it on gingerly. “All done, princess. Is it comfortable?”

“As comfortable as it'll get,” Harry laughed, then bit his lip, eyeing his boot nervously. “What's going to happen now?” he asked weakly, avoiding Louis’ haze. 

“You and I are going to have a quick chat,” the Dom said sternly, standing in front of Harry with his arms crossed. 

_ Oh no,  _ Harry thought. A quick chat was never good, especially not with Louis. “Okay,” he responded meekly.

Louis eyed him for a good few moments, inhaling sharply, before snapping out, “Explain what happened.” 

“I already did.” Harry pouted.

Louis’ brows shot up and Harry winced, knowing it was probably not the best time to be pushing his Dom. “If you weren’t so severely injured, you would have already been pulled over my lap. I’ll do it if I have to; I can come up with some new methods that’ll suit the situation.”

Harry gulped. “No thank you,” he squeaked. He scrambled to explain at Louis’ unimpressed look. “I promise, I didn’t mean to. It’s just … Nick really wanted me to ride the motorcycle with him and I know I can’t put all the blame on him but I really didn’t want to look like a wimp and—”

“Harold, you’re rambling,” Louis interrupted, not unkindly. 

“I … sorry,” Harry finished lamely.

Louis ignored his apology and instead said, “From what I’m hearing, Nick had this idea of going on a motorcycle and convinced you to go along with it. And it didn’t end too well, now did it?”

Harry hung his head. “No, I suppose not.”

Louis sighed. “I don’t know what to do with you, Harold.”

Harry’s heart sank at the Dom’s words. It hurt when his Doms were disappointed in him. It was only Louis for now, at least, but the other Doms would soon be finding out as well. Harry jumped when he felt a hand comb through his curls. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t get any injuries worse than what you have,” Louis told him, and Harry nodded sheepishly. “So, because of your reckless actions, you’re suffering from a broken leg now, and you’re going to have to face all of us when we get home. Do you enjoy the fact that we’re upset, Harold? It almost seems like you’re doing this on purpose.”

Harry’s heart panged. “N–No,” he whimpered, distressed at his Dom’s words. “‘M not.”

Louis sighed, obviously realizing how affected Harry was by his words. “I’m sorry, that was harsh, babes. But you need to learn. This is all for your safety, do you understand me?”

Harry sniffled. “Y–Yes, Sir. I understand.”

Louis cupped his face with his hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “Please try and stay out of trouble,” he said softly. “We need to keep you safe, but we can’t do that if you keep getting into mischief.”

Harry nodded sadly. “‘M sorry.” He hugged Louis and the Dom hugged back, rubbing the sub’s back comfortingly.

“Now.” Louis pulled back. “I need to get back to work, because I have another patient waiting for me in less than ten minutes.”

“Do I stay with you?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis hummed in thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, that’ll be too troublesome for both you and me. What if you need to use the loo but I can’t take you there because I’m in an appointment with my patient? Or what if you need something but I can’t get you there?” The Dom sighed. 

“I could go home,” Harry offered, trying to be helpful, still feeling guilty for worrying his Dom so much.

“No, Harold, I don’t want you to be alone.” Louis rejected the idea. “The others are all at work as well. I think it’s best for you if you just go with Dylan and Nick to their house, and I’ll come pick you up after.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly. 

“I’ll wheel you out.” Louis took the sub out of the room and to where Nick and Dylan were waiting. “Dylan, do me a huge favour, mate? Can you just take Harold to your house and watch him? Make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble, please.”

“Of course, Lou.” The Dom smiled.

“Harold, I expect you to be on your best behaviour,” Louis told him sternly, pecking the sub on the lips. “I’ll be asking Dylan how well-behaved you were when I come to pick you up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry kissed the Dom back. “I love you,” he whispered shyly.

Louis smiled. “I love you too, Harold.” He planted one more kiss on his cheek and strode off to his next appointment. 

Harry eyed Dylan with a sheepish expression, waiting for instruction on what to do. 

“How's your leg feeling?” the Dom asked, helping the boy get out of the wheelchair. They headed to the hospital entrance, walking slowly so Harry could keep up. “Hopefully Lou fixed it good enough.” He grinned, trying to lighten the mood, though Harry still felt awkward. 

“It's a bit better now that the boot’s on,” Harry replied. “But it's uncomfortable. And stings. It's okay.”

Dylan smiled gently, starting the car. “Hopefully it will get better soon.” He then turned to Nick, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and said sternly, “Not a word out of you during this car ride, understood?” 

Nick nodded quickly, biting his lip. Harry gave him a sympathetic look. “Yes, Sir.”

It was obvious Nick and Dylan had discussed what happened and what was  _ going  _ to happen while Louis fixed him up, because Nick seemed apprehensive. He knew he was going to get punished when they got home. 

Thankfully, the drive back went quickly, so the air wasn't tense for too long. When they pulled up to their house, Dylan helped Harry out of the car and asked him to wait inside. The curly-haired sub figured the Dom was lecturing Nick a bit, and he was proved right when he saw the pair enter, as his friend’s eyes were slightly watery. 

“Because you decided to drag Harry into this mischief with you, he will be present during your punishment,” Dylan told Nick firmly. 

Both Nick’s and Harry’s eyes widened, not expecting that, but Nick spoke up first. “Sir, please—"

Dylan wagged a finger at the boy. “Ah, ah, ah. Louis agreed that this was alright. Don't whine.”

“But I’ve never been punished in front of others before,” Nick said in a small voice. 

“Then this should make the lesson stick even better, don't you think?” Dylan raised a brow, making Nick nod warily. 

“Sir,” Harry tried, feeling bad for his friend. 

Dylan sighed. “Are you one hundred percent okay with this, Harry? Your Doms have agreed that this is okay. You can stop watching at any time if you need to, but I'd like for you to try to stay, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Okay, I’ll try.” He gave Nick another sympathetic, slightly apologetic glance, but the other sub just waved him off. He knew he deserved this. 

“Come along.” Dylan clamped a firm hand over the back of Nick’s neck, and dragged him outside, Harry grimacing as he limped alongside the pair, Dylan supporting him. Harry sat down on the porch with the help of the Dom, sitting back and wearily watching them.

“Uh, Sir?” Nick said hesitantly. “Why are we out here? I thought I was going to be punished?”

Dylan tsked. “You’ve already forgotten, little one? I thought you were listening to me when we were discussing this.”

Nick’s jaw dropped. “No, I do remember!” he spluttered. “I just—”

Dylan ignored him, waving him off. “Excuses, excuses. Now, jeans off, and bend over the motorcycle.” It was a good thing they had gotten their neighbor to go retrieve the motorcycle while they were at the hospital. 

Harry gaped. Nick wasn’t just to be spanked, but also physically on top of the thing he had gotten in trouble from? That was just pure torture! 

However, Nick seemed to know that arguing wasn’t one of his best options at the moment. The sub slowly pulled his jeans down. 

Dylan gave a small hum of approval, and eyed Nick’s package covered by the lacy purple material. The Dom smacked his bum, making the sub jump and hiss in surprise, before hooking a finger in the material of the panties and pulling them down easily.

Nick let out a little whine of embarrassment. “Sirrr,” he whined.

Dylan spanked him again. “Hush,” he reprimanded.

Harry winced at the sound of the spank — it had sounded painful! It seemed that Dylan needed no implements; his hand was enough! Harry instantly felt bad for Nick. 

“Harry, are you sure you're okay with this?” Dylan checked one last time, resting his palm on Nick’s pert bum. 

The curly-haired sub nodded, tucking his knees into his chest and hugging them. “Yes, I'm okay.”

With that, Dylan made sure Nick was in the exact position he wanted, the sub’s elbows resting on the seat of the motorcycle as he bent over it, before he began. He landed another sharp spank, watching as Nick’s bum jiggled. 

Nick wriggled, letting out a hiss and a number. He knew the drill very well by now. He did his best not to move too much, but it was hard — especially when his Dom’s smacks started picking up pace. 

“Stay still,” Dylan reprimanded, spanking Nick again. 

“‘M sorry!” Nick whined. “I didn't mean it!”

“Mhm,” Dylan hummed, spanking the sub again. “And you also didn't mean to take the motorcycle out, did you? The motorcycle just walked itself out, didn’t it? That was all just an accident?”

Nick wailed from the spank, his bum bright red. He was on smack number twenty-five, and he was anxious for Dylan to stop. “N–No,” he cried. “No, Sir.”

“Then why did you do it?” Dylan landed another spank. 

“Wanted to have f–fun,” the sub cried, jerking forward with the force of the spanks. “S–Sorry!”

Dylan ignored his apology, making Harry wince. It was always a terrible feeling when Doms ignored apologies. “I bet you are. You won't take the motorcycle out again, will you? You'll behave when I leave you home by yourself? You'll be responsible?”

“Y–Y–Yes, Sir!” Nick wailed. “I'll listen next time! Promise!”

The Dom laid down a few more harsh smacks, making Harry wince even more as he watched his friend cry. It wasn't easy to watch, but he understood Dylan wanted Nick to be embarrassed. It made the punishment ten times worse, but the lesson more memorable. 

“Good boy,” Dylan praised after Nick cried out the number thirty-five. “We’re done with the spanking. C’mere.”

Nick sobbed and dove right into Dylan’s warmth, the Dom hugging him and patting his back comfortingly. “Shhh, you’re okay, babe.”

Nick hiccuped. “Hurtsss.”

“I know it does, that was the point.” Dylan smiled fondly at his whimpering sub, giving Harry a quick glance as if to make sure he was okay. Harry smiled back in response, and Dylan directed his full attention back to Nick. “Hey, babe, now you know not to touch my motorcycle,” Dylan reminded gently, but sternly. “It’s all to keep you safe. Do you understand?”

“Uh huhhh,” Nick whimpered, burying his face into Dylan’s chest.

Dylan chuckled. “Feeling embarrassed?”

Nick sniffled and gave a small nod, and Harry smiled affectionately along with Dylan at the sub’s actions. “Hey, it’s okay.” Dylan smoothed his hand over his sub’s hair. “Harry’s not one to judge.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry agreed.

“You took the first part of your punishment very well,” Dylan said. “I’m proud of you, babes.”

“First part?” Harry mumbled, eyes widening. “What else is there?”

Dylan didn't say anything, but it was clear Nick already knew what was going to happen. The Dom and sub had discussed it already. 

“Kneel,” Dylan ordered Nick, who slowly sank to his knees, then turned to Harry. “Are you okay, Harry?” he asked, wanting to make sure the curly-haired sub wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Harry nodded. “I'm okay,” he said. “But … what's going to happen?” he asked hesitantly. 

Dylan smirked, asked Nick’s colour (which was green), and ordered, “Hands behind your back.”

Nick whimpered, but obeyed, not liking where this was going. He knew what was going to happen, but that didn't make it any easier to do. He hated being punished. 

Harry watched as Dylan grabbed a handful of Nick’s hair and tugged, forcing his head back. The sub whined, his eyes fluttering closed to hold back tears. 

“Open,” Dylan demanded, and then it dawned on Harry what was going to happen — Nick was going to get his throat fucked. Personally, Harry enjoyed giving blowjobs, but he didn't think he’d particularly like having it done so roughly. He instantly felt bad for his friend. 

Nick opened his mouth, and Dylan unzipped his pants. Harry kept watching, even though it wasn't easy; he didn't need to colour, but it obviously wasn't the most pleasant thing to see. Nick had his mouth stuffed full of his Dom’s cock instantly, and his head bobbed around it as he sucked. 

“Good boy,” Dylan murmured, noticing the tears falling down his sub’s face. “So good at having your throat fucked.”

Nick whimpered, struggling to take all of his Dom’s large cock, but he did so after a few seconds. Dylan began thrusting at a ruthless pace as he lectured at the same time, making Harry cringe. The punishment looked terrible. He felt bad for thinking this way, but he was relieved it wasn't him. 

The sub gagged the slightest bit when Dylan hit the back of his throat, but the Dom didn't pay it much mind — he just paused every once in awhile to make sure he was still green. The punishment looked awful to Harry, as having his hands behind his back made it hard for Nick to keep his balance, and his throat would definitely be sore later. 

When Dylan finally pulled out of his sub’s mouth after he released and Nick swallowed, he comforted the boy and gave him immediate aftercare. Harry left them alone to give them some privacy, as he knew Dylan didn't need him to stay anymore. He always liked to have his private time with his own Doms, anyway, so he understood. 

He was relieved that Nick’s punishment was now over, but he couldn't say the same for himself. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. 

_____

“Honestly speaking, Harold, I cannot believe the amount of trouble you’ve gotten yourself into today.”

Harry winced. 

“You made us worry so much!” Liam added, sounding equally as stern.

Harry gulped. That was never good. If Liam was angry, he knew that meant that he was definitely in for it. “I’m sorry,” he squeaked.

“So now, you’re stuck with this boot on you until you heal.” Niall tsked and gave him a disapproving look. “Are you happy, Harry? Was the time on the motorcycle worth it?”

Harry dropped his head. “I didn’t want to go on it in the first place,” he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

“But you still agreed to it.” Louis snorted. “Yes, Harold. Excellent choice.”

Harry felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. “It wasn’t my fault!” he sniffled, lip quivering. “You’re being mean and unfair.”

“I’d rather be mean while you stay safe instead of being nice with you in danger,” Niall growled, leaning forward until their noses were almost touching.

Harry pouted and dropped his gaze, not willing to see the disappointment in his Doms’ eyes. He had fucked up, and he knew it. He knew the Doms weren’t being unreasonable; Nick hadn’t put a knife to his throat and forced him to go on the motorcycle.

“You need to make responsible choices and decisions, Angel,” Liam sighed.

“Are we all being parents and lecturing our little babe?” Zayn appeared in the doorway with a fond chuckle, but his smile disappeared quickly when he saw the looks on the other Doms’ faces. “What happened?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Louis said sarcastically, crossing his arms. “Just the small little fact that Harold decided to go on a motorcycle today and ended up breaking his leg. But that’s not anything of importance, now is it, Harold?”

Harry swallowed, a lump forming in his throat at Louis’ harsh words. It was clear that the Dom had been shocked and extremely worried when he had entered the hospital. “N–No,” he whispered. “It is important.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh?” Louis scoffed. “Do tell.”

“I shouldn’t have gone on it,” Harry said quietly, pressing his lips together and trying not to cry. “‘M sorry. It was an accident.”

Zayn, seeming to realize how angry and upset the others were, came closer. “Are you alright?” he asked slowly, concerned.

Harry peeked an eye open and saw that the Dom was dressed in a neat suit, which would have been hot in any other circumstance, but it really wasn’t the first thought that came into Harry’s head at the moment. He was just worried that Zayn would be disappointed in him — there was nothing worse than knowing that his Doms were disappointed in him. “Y–Yes,” he whispered, trying not to cry. 

Zayn eyed the other Doms, and Harry could tell they were ready to begin some sort of punishment. He didn't have the slightest clue what it was going to be, but he really just wanted to get it over with. The lecturing before and during a punishment was never fun. 

“Kneel in front of the couch,” Louis finally ordered, and Harry scrambled to obey. So far, this didn't seem like it'd be too bad of a punishment — he figured maybe he’d get spanked and then some other creative thing the Doms thought of before he was done. 

However, there was no spanking involved, to his surprise. Instead, the Doms sat behind him on the couch, and he could feel Zayn push his hand in his hair and stroke it soothingly. 

“Colour?” Niall asked, coming in front of Harry to look him in the eyes. 

“Green,” Harry answered, licking his dry lips, and quivered slightly under Niall’s intense gaze. His Doms were extremely intimidating when they wanted to be. 

Niall smiled softly and pecked his cheek. “Good boy,” he praised shortly, then returned to his place on the couch. 

Liam came forward then and stood in front of Harry, arms crossed sternly. Harry looked up at him from under his eyelashes, swallowing the lump in his throat that didn't seem to want to disappear. “What do you think is going to happen now, Angel?” the Dom asked, eyebrows raised. 

Harry bit his lip. He honestly thought he was going to receive a spanking, but he couldn't be too sure yet. So he went with a vague answer. “Punishment?” he said quietly. 

“Be more specific,” Liam snapped, and Harry could feel Zayn tug sharply at his hair, making him wince. 

“A s–spanking?” Harry guessed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The tug on his hair only felt good when he wanted it — but right now, it was in a scolding manner, and he didn't like it at all. 

Liam shook his head. “Not quite,” he said. “Here's what's going to happen. You're going to stay kneeling at our feet, and you're not to speak unless you need to colour. No matter what we say or do, there is to be absolutely no talking. Do you understand?”

Harry gulped. Not talking would be extremely difficult, since he loved talking with his Doms. He wasn't quite sure why this was his punishment, anyway. “Yes, Sir,” he answered, then bit his lip.

“You have proven to us that you need to work on your communication skills,” Louis said, taking Liam’s place. “You're nineteen and should be mature. You should be able to tell your friend ‘no’ when you know that's the right thing to do.”

The sub nodded. “I know,” he said, voice cracking slightly. “I'm sorry.”

“Good boy.” Louis smiled softly, grazing his lips against Harry's briefly. “Colour?”

“Green.”

The Doms clicked on the television, lowering the volume a little when they saw Harry visibly wince at the sudden loud sound. They all sat back for a few good minutes, until Liam finally spoke up, surprisingly the one to actually start the punishment.

“Still can’t really get it out of my head how young and cute our little boy is,” the Dom commented, making Harry flush a little. 

“Immature, too,” Louis added none too gently. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell Nick ‘no’ today; I expected at least that from him.”

Harry swallowed back a whine, devastated at the sound of disappointment evident in Louis’ voice. He knew this was part of the punishment. He had earned it. 

“He’s perfectly capable of doing so,” Zayn agreed, opening a can of coke. 

Harry let out a whine, unable to hold back, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “This isn’t fair!” Then, realizing what he had done, he blanched.

The Doms all stopped in their actions, looking rather surprised that Harry dared to speak out loud when he had been clearly told not to.

Louis eventually slowly leaned forward, gripped Harry’s chin firmly, and forced the sub to look at him. Harry whimpered. “Thank you for your … opinion, Harold,” he said slowly, not letting go of Harry’s chin. “I would agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong. Now. Mouth. Shut.” He pulled back, directing his gaze to the television screen.

Harry bit his lip, head dropping, crestfallen. It was clear that Louis wasn’t in the forgiving mood at the moment, which he did understand. He would have been furious too if he was a Dom and his sub had pulled the stunt he did.

“Seeing Harold on his knees is always appealing,” Harry heard Louis muse. “He just looks so submissive. He gets me hard every time.”

The sub fidgeted, disliking being talked about like he wasn't there, even if the Doms weren't saying anything bad. It was still demeaning. 

“I agree,” Liam added. “He's so pretty. Wish he could suck our cocks right now.”

“Too bad he doesn't deserve it,” Niall chuckled, taking a sip of beer and directing his gaze back to the Telly. “He’d enjoy that too much, and this is a punishment.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, looking down. He took a deep breath to compose himself — he could not lose control and speak out wrongly again. He would surely get added punishment for making the same mistake twice. But the Doms were right; he did enjoy pleasing them, so of course he’d like to suck their cocks. It was one of his favourite ways of showing his appreciation towards them, but he was being denied it. 

“Fuck,” Louis groaned suddenly, making Harry jump slightly. He desperately wanted to look behind him to see what was going on, but he knew he couldn't. “Keep going, Zayn.”

Then it was clear — Louis was obviously aroused and getting a handjob from Zayn. It was the perfect way to tease him as part of his punishment since he couldn't be included. Tears of jealousy panged behind his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. 

“You've got such a pretty cock, Lou,” Zayn commented, stroking faster so that Harry would hear better. “The prettiest cock I've ever seen.”

Harry winced. That had hurt, even though he knew the words weren't true. He knew this was part of his punishment to tease him. 

“Colour?” Zayn paused, eyeing Harry carefully. 

“Green,” Harry said, clearing his throat. He wasn't sure when he’d be allowed to use his voice again. 

The two Doms continued in their torturous teasing while Liam and Niall paid attention to the TV. It wasn't too long before Louis was coming into Zayn’s hand, the blue-eyed Dom making a show of moaning loudly just to spite Harry even more. 

“I bet Harry would love this,” Zayn chuckled, motioning the come on his hand. “He's a slut for our come.”

“Isn't he?” Louis mused with a smirk, eyeing Harry, whose eyes were cast downwards and fingers fidgeting. It was clear it was becoming more and more difficult for him to stay silent. “I don't think he deserves it though, Zayn. Just lick it off; take it for yourself.”

The dark-haired Dom shrugged before he listened, greedily licking up the come off his palm. Harry nearly whined at the loud noises Zayn made as he did, extremely jealous. It wasn't fair that Zayn got to please Louis and he didn't!

He pouted and just sulked, giving the Doms a pouty look, when Niall said, “You can talk freely now.”

He just remained silent. He knew this was immature, but he was feeling quite envious that he hadn’t been the one to make his Doms come!

Liam chuckled. “Aww, Angel, don’t be so sullen! Next time, yeah?” He grinned.

Harry’s lips twitched before he gave up and allowed them to fall into a smile.

“Your colour, sweetheart?” Zayn inquired.

“‘M green,” Harry assured. “That was hot. I know I always say that, but it’s true. It’s always hot.”

The Doms all laughed.

Harry wished that this happy atmosphere could continue, but he knew that they weren’t finished yet. “What’s next?” he asked softly.

“We’re going to move on to the next part of the punishment now,” Zayn said slowly. He held out a wad of bondage rope, and Harry bit his lip. So far, bondage had only contained pleasurable memories for him. 

“We’re going to tie your wrists,” Zayn continued on, untangling the rope with nimble hands. “This is to show you how important your body is, and how valuably you should treat it.”

“You could have been hurt so much worse, Harold,” Louis said. 

“This is to show you the possible consequences of what could have happened if you got injured worse than you already are,” Niall added grimly. 

“Learn your lesson,” Liam murmured.

Harry allowed Zayn to tie his wrists together. “Too tight?” the Dom asked. Harry shook his head. It was firm, but not overly tight, and it definitely seemed to do the job right — he couldn’t move his arms, only able to grab at the air with his hands.  It felt strange, and he could tell right away that his arm muscles were going to be sore later.

“Kneel, princess,” Louis murmured. 

Harry knelt by his Doms’ feet again, occasionally tugging on the rope. Everything was going fine until a familiar sensation came to him, and he inwardly groaned. How had he not thought of this? Surely it was bound to happen when he couldn't do anything about it!

“What's wrong, Angel?” Liam piped up. “You're fidgeting a lot. Are you okay?”

“I'm okay,” Harry whispered, cheeks growing red. “I just … need the loo,” he said, wiggling in his place. 

Niall jumped up. “Alright, let's go then.”

Harry gaped, confused. “W–What?” he asked, dreading the blond Dom’s answer. He was sure he was about to be embarrassed yet again; his doms were too good at it. 

“Come with me to the bathroom,” Niall repeated casually. He stood in front of Harry and watched as the sub struggled to stand up without his arms, but he managed after a few seconds. 

Harry stumbled after the other Dom, biting his lip, apprehensive of what was going to happen now. 

“Go on, then,” Niall said when they reached the loo.

Harry bit his lip even more, shuffling his feet, embarrassed. “Um … Niall? I can’t … I can’t pull my pants down.”

“Oh, right.” Niall sounded nonchalant. “I’ll pull them down for you, then.”

Harry choked in embarrassment when Niall stepped into the loo with him. He swallowed hard as Niall unzipped his trousers and pulled his pants down, leaving him exposed in his panties. He gulped. 

“I—” he stammered, and flinched when Niall made a small noise of appreciation at the sight of his panties. 

“You look beautiful in panties, princess,” Niall commented, licking his lips. “You should thank Louis properly one day for buying you those.” He winked meaningfully.

Harry blushed. “Niall,” he whispered. “I r–really have to … I can’t really hold it that much longer, I—” 

Niall chuckled. “I’m sorry, baby,” he laughed, and hooked his thumbs in Harry’s panties, pulling them down. “Go on, then.” The blond Dom spanked Harry once on his bum before pulling away, thankfully making to leave the loo.

Harry bit his lip. “Uh, Niall!” he called after the Dom. “I, uh, I can’t … I can’t aim.” He flushed.

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Just sit down,” he said casually, and Harry choked.

“W-What?”

“If you sit you won’t have to aim.” Niall shrugged and left the loo.

Silently cursing this specific punishment, Harry eyed the waiting toilet. He really did have to go, but … the last time he had sat down to pee was when he was a toddler. And he was definitely not a toddler.

Knowing Niall was waiting, he cursed himself for misbehaving and reluctantly sat down. He did his business quickly so as not to drag things out, then stood up. He cringed when he realized he couldn't clean himself up or flush, which was even  _ worse.  _ Why did his Doms just have to be so good at humiliating him during punishment? It was only good when he wanted it in bed!

“Niall!” he called, cheeks growing redder. “I'm done.” He cringed, feeling like he sounding like he was five. 

The Dom came back in and stared at him, panties and trousers at his knees and all. “Done?” 

“Yessss,” Harry whined, wanting this over with. “I need help with my pants. And I can't wipe or flush.” He blushed, avoiding eye contact. 

Niall came forward and grasped his cock, making Harry gasp. “W–What?” he stammered, confused. 

“Just shake it off,” Niall shrugged and patted the sub’s cock, watching it shake to get clean. 

Harry was mortified, looking away from Niall as much as he could. He realized he did  _ not  _ want this to ever happen again. This punishment was terrible!

“Alright,” Niall sighed, flushing the toilet before he knelt down and helped Harry with his panties and trousers. “Good boy.”

The sub whined, embarrassed still, as Niall led him out of the loo. It was humiliating knowing that the other Doms knew what had happened. 

“Colour?” 

“Green,” Harry said, although he was still mortified. 

“Good boy,” Niall murmured, grabbing Harry by his tied wrists and pulling him into his chest, making the sub squeak. The blond Dom pressed soft kisses to the boy’s cheek, Harry shivering at the man’s hot breath on his face. “Head on over to the table for dinner, little one.”

Harry blinked, trying to regain his composure, before he cleared his throat and obeyed. It surprised him, but he found it much harder to balance when he walked with his hands tied. He supposed it was because he wouldn’t be able to grab anything to break a fall, but he was still able to take his seat at the table.

The Doms followed suit, taking their respective seats around the sub.  He flushed, uncertain of what to do, when his Doms began piling food onto their plates.  He wiggled his hands behind himself, desperate to use his arms normally, but he knew that wouldn’t happen just yet. A small noise of complaint left his mouth unintentionally, making his cheeks turn even more red. 

“Oh,” Zayn said, faking confusion. “Do you need some help?” 

Harry nodded, biting his lip.  

“Use your words, baby,” Niall reminded, tapping his leg knowingly.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry corrected himself, watching as the dark-haired Dom fetched his plate.

“What do you need help with?” Zayn raised a brow, holding the plate by the food, ready to prepare it. “Be specific.”

The sub knew what his Doms were doing; they wanted him to say what he couldn’t do on his own so he’d be forcibly reminded of the independence he risked losing when he rode the motorcycle. It was certainly effective, but evil. He didn’t like this tactic one bit, but it  _ was  _ a punishment.  “I need help getting food, Sir,” he forced out, avoiding eye contact.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, taking a bite of his own dinner. 

Harry thanked Zayn when the Dom set his plate back down in front of him, but then realized he had yet another problem — he couldn’t feed himself. He made a small sound, trying to get his Doms attention, shifting in his chair, but it didn’t work. Either the Doms purposefully ignored him, or they just didn’t hear him.

“I … I need help,” Harry said, voice cracking a little. He hated this. 

All the attention was on him now.

“Yes, baby?” Louis asked patiently. 

Harry swallowed. Normally, the nickname would be an affectionate name, but in this moment, it sounded too … patronizing. As if he were actually a baby, helpless and dependant on his Doms. “I just … I can’t eat,” he said pitifully, embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Aww, poor baby,” Louis cooed. “It’s alright, babes, we’ll feed you.”

Then, to Harry’s mortification, the blue-eyed Dom picked up the spoon and scooped up some green peas. “Open up!”

Harry almost groaned from the humiliation, but he reluctantly allowed the Dom to feed him the spoonful of food. This was all too embarrassing. A small whine escaped him and he went even redder at that, but the Doms didn’t comment on it, Louis just piling more food onto the spoon and bringing it closer to his mouth.

“Poor babe,” Niall commented, glancing at the pitiful Harry. 

Harry swallowed the mouthful of food and huffed when Louis brought yet another spoonful to him, having enough. “This isn’t fair!” he whined, pulling on the rope that prevented him from moving his arms. “I can feed myself!”

“I dunno, babe, can you?” Zayn gave him a small look. “Your arms seem a bit occupied.”

Harry just let out a small growl, frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t move his arms. “I … I’m sorry!” he whined. “Please. Untie me?” He gave their puppy eyes.

“Colour?” Liam checked.

Harry bit his lip, struggling to decide. He wasn’t red, that was for sure. He could handle this. But he wasn’t sure if he felt green, either. He didn’t like this. It wasn’t an  _ I-don’t-like-this-punishment  _ kind of thing, it was an  _ I-want-this-to-stop-for-a-moment  _ kind of feeling. There was only one word in this situation. “I … yellow.”

Zayn was behind him immediately, untying the rope that was binding his arms and gently massaging his arms comfortingly. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked quietly.

Harry took a deep breath and looked Zayn in the eyes, before he scanned the table and eyed all his other Doms as well. He didn't want a repeat of last time, which was why he had coloured, but he was still a bit worried that his Doms were going to be disappointed in him. “I'm fine,” he said quietly. 

Zayn put the rope out of Harry's view so he wouldn't feel stressed and continued to gently rub his wrists to soothe them. 

“What was it specifically that made you feel yellow?” Liam asked carefully. 

The sub bit his lip. “Obviously I didn't like any of it,” he began, “but I didn't like not being able to feed myself. I only like that when I'm little and I'm not right now. I don’t want to associate being fed with negative memories.”

“Alright,” the Dom said understandingly. “That's okay. Thank you for telling us.”

Harry coughed awkwardly. “So … what's going to happen now? I really don't want to be fed like that anymore, please. It was too patronizing.”

“Patronizing you is only good when you're horny, yeah?” Louis teased, and Harry cracked a small smile. 

“Yeah,” he said, feeling a little embarrassed still. 

“We're sorry for taking it too far, sweets,” Zayn said sincerely, pecking his cheek. 

Niall jumped in, ruffling his hair. “You were a very good boy for using your colours,” he praised. “You didn't hesitate to tell us how you were feeling. That's very good. You should  _ never  _ hesitate to colour.” 

“Is it okay if we put the ropes back on later? You're going to be allowed to feed yourself before we do,” Zayn asked, expression serious. “You can say no, sweetheart.”

Harry thought it over for a second before agreeing. He was honestly so lucky to have Doms that were willing to compromise with him — he hadn't expected to get out of the hand-feeding, if he was being honest. But his Doms were understanding and listened to him, which was nice. 

The sub ate his food with his hands as normal, pleased to have a normal conversation with his Doms instead of the patronizing words from earlier. It didn't feel like he was being punished at the moment, but he knew it would again soon. 

“Wrists crossed behind your back, princess,” Louis ordered after they finished eating. Harry obeyed, although reluctantly. He didn't want to pick up with his punishment again, but it was inevitable. “You're okay with this, right? What's your colour?” the Dom asked before he began tying the ropes. 

“I'm green,” Harry assured. “I'll tell you if I'm not.” 

“Good boy,” Zayn murmured, stroking the sub’s curls as Louis did his work. 

Things seemed to go right back to how they were when his hands were first tied. He kneeled at his Doms’ feet while they watched TV, fidgeting more than usual because the ropes put him off balance. He preferred having his hands face up on his thighs, not forced behind his back. It felt like he could tip over any second. 

“How are you feeling, Harold?” Louis asked randomly, tapping his fingers against his knee.

“I-I’m fine, Sir,” Harry said softly, staring at the carpet. If his hands were free, he was sure that he would have been fiddling with the threads of the carpet. However, since they were not, he settled for twitching his fingers.

Louis made a nonchalant sound. “And your leg?” His tone was meaningful. 

Harry bit his lip, knowing what Louis was getting at. The Dom was reminding him of why he was being punished in the first place. “It feels okay,” he said, voice even quieter than before, full of guilt. 

“Mm. We’ll get some painkillers for you tonight.”

Harry swallowed. He knew what was happening. Now that the reason for his punishment had been mentioned, he knew what was coming next.

“You have no idea,” Louis continued slowly, “how scared I was when you came into the hospital. Do you understand that, Harold?  _ You scared me.” _

Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry. Louis was always good at scoldings with his sharp tongue. All the Doms were, really, in their own way. Harry knew that he probably shouldn’t speak, but he couldn’t help but whisper, “‘m sorry.”

Louis ignored his apology, just shaking his head disbelievingly in silence. 

“I was so disappointed in you when I found out,” Zayn added grimly, making Harry’s heart break. “This absolutely crossed the line, Harry. You put your life in danger. Do you understand the severity of something like that?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered shakily, clutching his hands into fists nervously.

“What if you had broken your neck instead of your leg?” Liam added.

“You need to learn how to make responsible decisions,” Niall agreed. “You’ve been with us for months now. You know what we expect of you.”

Harry sniffled, hating it when all four of his Doms scolded him together. It really did make him realize how much he had misbehaved. 

“Do you understand why we chose this punishment for you?” Liam asked. 

The sub nodded, sniffling again. “Yes, Sir,” he said. 

“And why was that?”

“To show me how much independence I could've lost if I'd gotten hurt more severely,” Harry replied, hoping he was right. The punishment certainly had made him rethink how much independence he could've lost with his reckless actions. 

“Good boy,” Louis praised, stroking the boy’s hair. He knelt down and undid the ropes tying Harry's wrists together, making Harry breathe a sigh of relief. His punishment was ending! “Now, c’mere for a cuddle.” He opened his arms. 

Harry smiled, immediately getting off the floor (though with a tiny bit of delay due to his boot), and diving into Louis’ arms. He dug his face into the crook of the Dom’s neck, cherishing the comfort he was being given. 

“I love you,” Louis murmured sweetly into his ear, a smile on his face as he kissed the sub’s lips. “So much. That's why I never want you to be hurt.”

“I know,” Harry said quietly, pulling back. “I love you too.” 

The sub scurried over to the other Doms and gave each of them hugs and kisses as well, loving the care he got after a punishment. It was extremely special to him. 

“We're so glad you're okay, sweetheart,” Zayn told him seriously. “We could never live with ourselves if something happened to you. We love you so, so much. More than anything.” He kissed the top of Harry's head. 

“I know,” the sub said, smiling bashfully. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Oops. 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you for 43463 hits, 884 comments, 998 kudos, 313 bookmarks, and 340 subscriptions. That's just amazing. xx
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: ageplay. Nothing triggering should be in the chapter.

“I’m so hungry,” Luke moaned as the bell finally rang, signaling that it was now lunchtime.

“You’re always hungry,” Nick teased as they gathered up their stuff. “Isn’t that right, Hazza?”

Harry laughed but didn’t say anything else in response. He was feeling a bit lightheaded, which was odd. He didn’t feel ill or anything close to that. Maybe he was just hungry.

“You okay?” Luke checked. “You’re a bit quiet.”

“‘M fine.” Harry smiled. He nibbled on his bottom lip, dimpling, sitting at his desk as he kicked his feet back and forth, making no move to get out of his seat.

“Uh, Harry,” Nick said, “as cute as you look sitting there kicking your feet, I’m hungry. Let’s go, yeah? What’s holding you up?”

Harry just shrugged. He fumbled to pick up his pencils, succeeding eventually and putting his pencil case in his bag. He stood up, wincing at the feeling of the boot. It didn’t hurt too much, it just felt odd.

“I don’t wanna carry this,” Harry whined, pouting. His bag was far too heavy, and it hurt his back.

“Too bad,” Luke laughed. “Suck it up. We’ve all got heavy bags, Hazza.”

“Mean,” Harry muttered to himself. He glanced around, noticing that they were the last ones in the classroom.

It seemed like Luke and Nick ignored his comment, as they had already begun walking ahead of him. He didn't mean to hold them back for so long, honestly he didn't, but he didn't feel like keeping up with them. Everybody else was moving too fast for him.

“Hazza,” Nick called behind him impatiently, “why’re you moving so slow?”

“Dunno,” Harry answered with a shrug, then stopped in his tracks. He looked down at his leg and noticed the boot he was wearing, making him furrow his eyebrows. What? “Where'd this come from?” he asked, looking at his friends nervously.

Luke and Nick shared confused looks.

“Guyssss,” Harry whined. His head was starting to feel extremely fuzzy, and he quickly decided all he wanted was to go home. He didn't even want to go to lunch anymore; he just wanted Liam and the rest of his Doms. “Answer me!” He stomped his foot.

“Harry, it's a boot,” Nick said slowly. “You broke your leg. Don't you remember?”

The sub shook his head, curls bouncing as he did so. He looked at his friends and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “No. You're mean.”

Harry's friends knew the boy was little sometimes, of course, and they definitely figured now was one of those times. So, they did the only right thing they could and brought him to Liam.

“We're gonna go see your daddy, alright?” Luke said, grabbing Harry's hand gently and briskly walking him along.

Harry broke into a smile. He liked that idea. Yes, he definitely needed Daddy. He stumbled a little and he pouted. “Too fast, Lukey!” he whined.

“Sorry,” Luke apologized, slowing down.

“Yeah, Lukey, too fast,” Nick laughed. He loved when Harry was little; he became far too cute.

Harry bit his lip. Was Nick making fun of him? Only meanies laughed! Did that mean Nick was a meanie? His bottom lip wobbled and he whimpered, “Nicky mean.”

Nick seemed to realize his mistake. His jaw dropped and he said, “Oh, no, Hazza! I wasn’t making fun of you, babe, I promise!”

“Pwomise?” Harry’s eyes were teary.

“Of course!” Nick pinky-promised him, laughing, “Why would I make fun of you?”

“Dunno.” Harry shrugged and grinned up at him. “We go see Daddy?”

Luke and Nick laughed at Harry’s short attention span. “Yes, babes, let's go see your Daddy.”

They finally arrived at Liam’s classroom. Nick reached out to knock when Harry burst into the classroom, yelling, “Daddy! Hawwy is here!”

Liam jumped visibly, turning around. His classroom was empty, and he had seemed to be preparing for the next class after lunchtime. “Harry?” He blinked, seeming a bit confused, before regaining his composure when realizing the situation. “Hi, babes! Seems like someone’s gone into their little headspace.” He chuckled.

Harry giggled and stumbled forward, still a bit uncomfortable when walking with the boot. “Daddy, I—” he began, then tripped on his boot and fell forward. He shrieked but thankfully Liam quickly scooped him up, catching him.

“Careful,” Liam coaxed, letting out a breath of relief when Harry was safely in his arms again. “Baby, don't run, please. You could fall.”

“I not fall!” Harry insisted, struggling to break free from his Daddy’s arms. “Hawwy knows how to walk!”

Nick and Luke chuckled, waving goodbye to Liam and Harry silently before they left. Harry had held them up from going to lunch, and they were starving.

“Harry,” Liam said, voice turning somewhat stern. He kneeled down to Harry's height and looked into his eyes. “You have to be careful. Let Daddy carry you, yeah? Let's go home and see your other daddies.”

“Daddies!” Harry cheered, seemingly not caring anymore as Liam easily picked him up by the armpits and set him on his hip. The Dom carried him out to the car and set him in the backseat, placing him in the car seat they were finally able to purchase for the boy. It was red and black with superheroes on it, and Harry adored it.

Harry kicked his legs against Liam’s seat as they drove, almost driving the Dom insane. He didn't want the little to hurt his leg, either. It was still healing.

“Angel,” Liam sighed, looking at the boy in the rear view mirror at a stoplight. “Please don't kick your feet against Daddy’s seat.”

“Why?” Harry asked innocently, brows furrowed in genuine curiosity.

Liam moved the car forward. “Because it’s impolite and uncomfortable for Daddy, and you could hurt your leg even more. It still has an ouchie.”

Harry stopped kicking his legs immediately, now even more confused. “Ouchie?” he repeated, head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Yes, an ouchie.” Liam nodded. “You were mischievous and hurt yourself, little one. That's why you have an ouchie.”

“Oh,” Harry said, though he still looked as though he didn't understand.

Liam settled for, “We just have to be careful, alright, Angel?” and was relieved when Harry seemed content enough with that explanation.

“Hawwy will be vewy careful,” the boy promised sweetly.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Liam glanced at the time. The others were all still at work, which meant he would have to take care of Harry until they arrived. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just … little Harry could get a bit hectic at times. It was all very endearing, however.

“Daddy, I want crackers,” Harry demanded in a not-so-polite tone.

“Which ones, Angel?” Liam asked.

“Ummm … animal crackies!” Harry exclaimed with an excited kick to the back of Liam’s chair.

“Okay, Harry,” Liam replied with a chuckle, though he grimaced a little when he felt the kick. He drove on, deciding to wait until a red light so that he could pull out the crackers.

Harry, however, did not seem to like that idea. The sub whined and squirmed in his seat, complaining, “Daddy, now!”

“Hey, watch that tone,” Liam warned. “And please be patient for Daddy, sweetheart. Daddy can’t pull out crackers for you until it’s safe to stop driving.”

“But I want them now!” Harry shrieked.

“Harry!” Liam said disapprovingly. There was a red light, thankfully, so Liam got the chance to open up the little section made specially in the car for keeping materials safe. He tapped in the password and it opened. Technology sure had gotten great. The Dom took a quick glance inside, making sure to keep his eyes on the light in case it turned green. He was dismayed, however, to find that there were no animal crackers and he braced himself for the tantrum as he said, “Harry, sweetheart.”

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry, babes, but there doesn’t seem to be any animal crackers at the moment. Would you like fishy crackers instead?” he added when he saw the packet of Goldfish inside.

“Nooooo!” Harry whined. “B–But, Daddy, Hawwy want animal crackies!”

“I know, babes, we’ll make sure to buy lots and lots of them the next time we go grocery shopping.” Liam fished out the Goldfish packet and placed it on the passenger seat next to him when the light changed. Cursing under his breath, he quickly pressed a button and drove forward.

Harry, in the backseat, had started to cry. “Animal crackies!” he sobbed. “Daddy!”

Liam inwardly groaned, his head already pounding. He gritted his teeth and said, “Harry, enough. Please use your indoor voice.”

Harry just wailed even louder than before.

“I think you need a nap,” Liam said, even while knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. He desperately wanted Niall at the moment — the blond Dom’s specialty was Littles, after all. “Let’s go and take a nice, quiet nap while Daddy makes lunch, hm, Angel?”

No response — not that he had been expecting the sobbing Harry to respond. He sighed as he pulled into the driveway, really not up for listening to a wailing little. He got out of the car and made his way to the backseat, where Harry was wailing his little heart out and kicking his legs.

“Daddy!” Harry cried, giving Liam his biggest pout. “Wan’ crackies!”

Liam carefully unbuckled the little, reaching over and picking him up. “We don't have any animal crackers, I'm sorry, baby. You can have fishies after your nap!” he said in an enthusiastic tone, bouncing the whiny little on his hip in hopes it would calm him down.

“Noooo,” Harry cried, chest beginning to heave as he continued to cry. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even care there were no animal crackers; he just felt like crying. He was tired and didn't know how to show it. “Don't want.”

Liam didn't know what else to do, so he set his things down and made his way upstairs. In Harry's nursery, he set the boy in his crib carefully after he changed him into more comfortable clothes and a nappy on the table. “There we go,” he murmured, stroking the boy’s curls back. “Do you want a dummy, baby?”

Harry nodded, his thumb in his mouth. Liam gently removed it and replaced it with the dummy, smiling fondly as it immediately started bobbing between the boy's lips as he sucked.

“Have a nice nap, Angel,” the Dom whispered, seeing Harry's eyes flutter closed. He turned on the nightlight and made his way downstairs, letting out a loud, relieved sigh when he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Well, I’ve got nothing better to do,” Liam muttered to himself, digging through his bag and pulling out his lunch, which was a simple salad. He picked up Harry’s schoolbag as well, looking for the sub’s lunch, but frowned when he couldn’t find it. Then he rolled his eyes fondly when he saw it sat on the kitchen table. The boy was lucky that they were home; he would’ve been hungry the entire day at school!

He opened the containers, looking down disdainfully at the two salads. He was in the mood for something more than just salad. He decided to make burgers, knowing that Harry would definitely like them. He hoped the sub would wake up in a better mood — he had been extremely fussy in the car.

As he began cooking, he allowed his mind to wander. Why had Harry fallen into his little headspace? What was the reason for it? He reminded himself to ask the sub when he was out of his headspace. He just wanted to make sure that Harry didn’t have any troubles or problems that were stressing him out.

It had, indeed, been awhile since they'd asked him about his family and everything. He figured the boy definitely had to be missing his old life even though he was happy here. His whole case was still a mystery to them, despite the little clues they'd discovered during these few months.

They tried not to bring up the time travel discussion because they knew it only stressed Harry out, but it was difficult. They felt it was good to talk things out, but it wasn't easy to do that if they didn't want to upset him.

Sighing, Liam finished making his food and put the burgers on a plate. He made sure to put a smiley face made out of ketchup on Harry's patty, wanting the little to cheer up. He also placed a sippy cup full of juice by the little’s high chair before he made his way to the nursery.

“Angel?” the Dom whispered, entering Harry's nursery. It was dark inside, the curtains pulled tightly shut, as Harry slept. The nightlight offered a little bit of light, but not enough to disturb the resting little.

Harry squirmed in his sleep, letting out a muffled noise. His paci had fallen out of his mouth somehow, and now he was sucking on his blanket.

Liam grimaced, gently shaking Harry awake. “Hi, baby,” he said softly, carefully pulling the blanket from Harry's lips when the little woke up. “How'd you sleep?”

“Good, Daddy,” Harry answered, yawning. He seemed much more calm now, his cheeks flushed red from how warm he was in his crib, and his curls tousled on his head. “Hungry.”

The Dom chuckled, lowering the bars and lifting Harry up. “I'm sure you are, little one. Daddy made some yummy burgers for you!”

“Burgers!” Harry cheered, bouncing excitedly in Liam’s arms. “Want!”

Liam gently placed the little in his highchair, laughing fondly as the sub immediately picked up his sippy cup and began to drink. His hands looked so cute as he drank, his dimples showing behind the plastic cup.

“Make sure you eat your salad too, Angel,” Liam reminded when he saw the little only interested in the burger. He took a bite out of his own burger and hummed at the taste. It was delicious.

“Hawwy will eat yucky gween things for Daddy,” Harry promised cutely, scrunching his nose up as he nibbled on the salad.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Liam chuckled. “So, Angel. I was thinking that when the rest of your Daddies appear, we could go to the park! That sounds fun, right? As long as you’re careful of the boot.”

“We see duckies?” Harry asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yes, babes, we might,” Liam replied, though he didn’t want to promise the little that they would see ducks in case they didn’t — he didn’t want Harry to have a meltdown.

“We go to the park!” Harry squealed, clapping his hands and sending crumbs from his burger everywhere. Liam grimaced at the sight but said nothing, just smiling and nodding at the excited little. “When Daddies return?” Harry demanded, taking a big bite out of his burger.

“In a few hours, sweetheart,” Liam responded. “They’ll all be home by four o’clock at the latest. Do you know when that is on the clock, Angel?”

“No.” Harry pouted.

“Well,” Liam said, trying to figure out how to explain it. “See the clock there? Start from the very top, and count from one to four — that’s when four o’clock is. Do you know how to count from one to ten, babes?”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, knocking his sippy cup over — thankfully, it didn’t spill, and Liam silently thanked whoever had invented sippy cups. “One, two, three, four, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

“Great job, Angel,” Liam praised, though he had to stifle a chuckle when Harry missed the number ‘five.’ It was all endearing to him since Harry was so different in his little headspace than when he was big. He was adorable no matter what.

After lunch, Liam had gotten dragged into watching some TV with Harry — though it wasn't the type of show they'd normally watch. When Harry was little, he was obsessed with Thomas the Tank Engine, which was cute, but got tiring after awhile.

“Thomas!” Harry shouted, gurgling behind the finger in his mouth as he watched the show. He was obsessed with the blue train, and he loved touching his favourite things on the screen. “Daddy, Hawwy see Thomas?”

Liam chuckled, not allowing Harry's puppy eyes to work on him. “Sorry, babes, but you can't hurt your leg.” It wouldn't be safe for him to crawl up to the screen on his boot. He wasn't going to let the little risk it.

“Mean,” Harry mumbled, pouting, before he returned his attention to the show. He kicked his leg against the couch, still a little confused by the boot. He didn't want to wear it anymore; it was annoying! “Daddy, off!” He pointed to the boot.

“No, no, Angel. It needs to stay on,” Liam said firmly, gently pulling Harry's hands away from his boot. “It's helping your ouchie.”

Harry whined.

“Does somebody need a change?” Liam asked, noticing Harry's grumpiness. He was well rested and fed, so the only solution for his grouchy mood could be he had wet his nappy.

The little pouted behind the thumb in his mouth. “No, Daddy.”

Liam sighed, reaching over and feeling the front of Harry's diaper, confirming he was wet. “Don't lie to Daddy, please, Angel. You don't want to get a rash and hurt your bum, do you?”

Harry whined even more as the Dom picked him up by his armpits and set him on his hip. “But Thomas!” he cried, reaching a hand back and pointing to the screen.

“Thomas will still be on when you get back, babes,” Liam assured. “Don't worry.”

He made quick work of the change, pressing a paci into Harry's mouth to calm him down some. When he was done, he looked to the clock, relieved to see that the others would be home soon. Who knew taking care of a little without help could be so difficult!

Thankfully, Harry didn't fuss too much after his change, much to Liam’s relief. It soon neared four o'clock, and just as Liam had predicted, he heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. “Hey, Angel,” Liam said, smoothing his hand over Harry’s curls. “Seems like someone else came home. Wanna go see who it is?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Harry mumbled, his thumb in his mouth.

Liam picked the little up and carried him to the door. The door opened, revealing Niall, who was holding the keys. He had seemed to be fumbling with them, and Liam laughed when he imagined the blond Dom struggling to open the door. “Welcome home,” Liam smirked.

“Papa!” Harry exclaimed with a wide grin, taking his thumb out of his mouth. He made grabby hands at the blond Dom, and Niall picked him up from Liam’s arms, slipping right into Daddy mode.

“Hey, babes,” Niall chuckled. “Someone's feeling little,” he cooed, tickling Harry.

Harry squealed and giggled. “Papa!”

“Did you behave for Daddy?” Niall cooed, carrying the little inside the house.

“He was a very fussy little baby,” Liam said tiredly. “But otherwise good.”

Niall laughed and pecked Liam on the lips. “You look tired,” he teased.

“Very,” Liam responded, laughing, and kissed the blond Dom back. “Honestly, I don't know how you do this every day. It's amazing.”

“I know,” Niall smirked. “I'm amazing.”

“Papa is amazing!” Harry echoed his daddies, grinning widely up at the men, making them coo.

It seemed like everyone got home fairly quickly after Niall did, which was a good thing considering Harry's impatience to get to the park. Zayn arrived back shortly after Niall, greeting him and Liam with kisses on the lips and Harry with kisses on his cheeks. Louis came home last, looking exhausted. He had a long day at work, which wasn't unusual for him. The blue-eyed Dom went through a schedule of days off before he was thrown into jam packed days of work, making him tired.

“Dada!” Harry exclaimed right when Louis came home. He wiggled in Niall’s arms, eager to be put down, but the blond Dom simply transferred him over to Louis. “Hi!”

Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's nose. “Hi, princess. Is somebody our cute little one today?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “I am, Dada! Dada take boot off?” He cut right to the chase, asking his Dada for what he’d been wanting since he got home. The boot was such a nuisance, in his opinion, and he very much did not need it there at all!

“Sorry, baby,” Louis said, ruffling Harry's curls. “It's still helping your ouchie. In a few weeks, it'll be off, though!” He tried to sound enthusiastic for the sake of avoiding a tantrum.

The little pouted, dissatisfied with his Dada’s answer, but he quickly lit up when his Baba mentioned the park. He'd been waiting so long to go! “Park!” he exclaimed, excited, as Zayn helped him put on some shoes. “We go play?”

Zayn nodded, scooping Harry into his own arms. “Of course, sweetheart!” The other Doms followed him and Harry outside the house, all making the short walk to the park. It wasn't very far away, so it was easy to go there often, which was a plus since it was Harry's favourite place when he was little.

Harry was set down when they arrived. He tried to run off and play the moment he got the chance, but Louis quickly stopped him, making the little whine. “Dadaaaa,” he pouted, huffing impatiently. “Wanna play.”

“You will get to play, baby,” Louis assured, bending down to Harry's height. “Dada just wants to go over a few rules first, alright? You need to be very careful of your leg, and that means no running. You can walk and still have fun, yeah?”

Harry whined, nodding. “Yeah, Dada,” he agreed, ready to go play. “Hawwy will be careful.”

“Okay,” Louis agreed, biting his lip. He hoped this wouldn't be a mistake. Harry had had his boot on for plenty of time now that he could walk in it with no problems, so long as he was being safe. He knew they'd be keeping an extremely close eye on him as he played and even playing with him, but he didn't want him to get hurt. “Baba and Papa are going to play with you to make sure you're alright,” he told the little. “I bet you'll have so much fun!”

Harry gasped, looking up at Zayn and Niall eagerly. “Hide and go seek?” he asked hopefully, eyes wide.

Both daddies chuckled, agreeing to play hide and seek. They'd do anything for their little. It was sweet to watch, as Louis and Liam did, because Harry was convinced Niall and Zayn couldn't see him behind trees or benches, and even his hands. He was so innocent when he was little — it was endearing.

“Found you!” Zayn exclaimed, jumping up to the tree Harry was hiding behind, making the little squeal. “Guess who’s arrived?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“Who?” Harry giggled, his dimples popping out.

“The tickle monster!” Niall shouted, he and Zayn making a move to properly tickle Harry, their hands prepared to attack the little with tickles.

Harry squealed, and, forgetting about his strict no running rule, made to run away. It was too late for Liam and Louis, who tried to get there fast enough, to catch him, as well as Zayn and Niall. The little tumbled to the ground, his boot catching on a twig that lay in the mulch.

Harry lay in the mud, back flat on the ground. He giggled and exclaimed, “Daddy! The tickle monster is coming!” He squirmed on the ground, making all of the Doms grimace at the big movement.

“No, no, babes,” Louis gasped, scooping up the little, ignoring the fact that his clothes were getting dirty. “Does it hurt?”

“What?” Harry seemed confused, and squirmed in Louis’ grasp, wanting to get down.

“Is your leg okay, sweetheart?” Louis asked, surprisingly calm.

“Yeah, Dada, ‘s fine!” Harry answered happily, looking completely unaffected.

Louis breathed a small sigh of relief and glanced at the others. “At least he's not hurt too badly. I was worried his leg would get worse after the fall.”

“Babes, what happened to no running?” Niall asked gently.

“Tickle monster,” Harry responded innocently. “Had to run ‘way from tickle monster.”

“Maybe that wasn’t the best plan,” Niall admitted to the others. “I think we got him a little more excited than we were supposed to.”

Louis shrugged, laughing. “Oops.”

“How about we go home now?” Zayn suggested.

“Nooooo,” Harry whined.

“Your clothes are dirty, sweets,” Zayn replied. “We need to get you home and cleaned up, yeah?”

“We should probably go home,” Liam agreed. “It’s been an hour already. I’m sure he needs a nappy change too.”

“Noooooo!” Harry cried. He fisted his hands and rammed them into Louis’ back.

“Hey!” Louis said sharply, carrying the little to the car. “No hitting, please.”

Harry just sobbed. He didn’t understand. He was having so much fun, so why did his daddies have to drag him away? “Not fair,” he cried.

“Paci?” Louis whispered to Liam, and thanked the Dom when he handed him one. “Here babes, here’s a nice little dummy to suck on.” Thankfully, Harry accepted the paci without any further argument, laying his head on Louis’ shoulder and sniffling.

The Doms hated it when their little Harry was sad, as he always looked so pitiful when he was. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do to cheer him up, although they did have a surprise planned.

“Babes, do you remember when we took you to see Sushi?” Zayn asked, watching as Harry nodded with a sniffle. “Yeah? Do you want to go see him again?”

Harry’s eyes immediately lit up, and the little bounced in Louis’ arms excitedly. “Yes, Baba! See Sushi now!”

The Doms chuckled. They had discussed getting a dog when Harry was out of little headspace and they decided they could handle it as long as it made Harry happy. Harry had been super happy that they were going to adopt Sushi, but he didn't know when they were. Truthfully, the Doms had been saving it for a time when Harry was little, as it’d make him more excited.

“I'm sure Sushi has missed you a lot, sweetheart,” Zayn added, opening the door to their house. “He’ll be so excited to see you!”

And Sushi was, because from the moment they entered the pet shop, Sushi was wagging his tail and smiling. The worker again reminded them that the Havanese breed was perfect for littles, which decreased their worries for Harry. Sushi would be perfect for him.

“Love Sushi!” Harry exclaimed, reaching out and hugging the white ball of fluff. He giggled as the dog licked his face, scrunching his nose up cutely. “Sushiiiii!” he giggled, laughing.

“Looks like they’ll get along well,” Liam commented, smiling as he watched Harry interact with the dog.

Niall nodded in agreement. “Definitely.”

Harry continued to pet Sushi and play with him. He ran his fingers through the dog’s ears, loving the feeling of how soft they were on his fingers. “Sushi,” he said around his paci, giggling. He reached into his mouth and took out his paci, making a move to insert it in the dog’s open, slobbery mouth.

“No, no, babes,” Zayn said in a rush, gently snatching the paci from Harry. “Pacis are only for little boys, not for doggies, okay?”

Harry pouted. “‘Kay.”

“Let's go get Sushi some toys and a collar, babes,” Louis suggested, holding Harry's hand. Harry pouted as he was momentarily dragged away from the dog, but he became excited again once they reached the toy aisle.

“We get yummy things for Sushi too, Dada?” he asked excitedly when he saw the bags of treats for dogs specifically. “Ooooh! Chicken, Dada!”

“Do you think Sushi will like chicken or beef liver better, babes?”

“Mmmm …” Harry bit his lip, thinking. “Both!” he exclaimed in the end, clapping excitedly. “And we get toys for Sushi too, right, Dada?”

“Yeah, babes, you’re right,” Louis agreed. “Such a smart boy.” He smiled fondly at the proud, beaming smile Harry gave in return.

“Balls!” Harry exclaimed, then giggled. “Sushi needs balls.”

Louis laughed and said, “That’s right, Harry. Sushi needs balls.” He picked up some toys that Harry eagerly suggested and was struggling to hold them all when Niall thankfully appeared with a cart. He dumped all of their supplies there and exhaled heavily.

“Sushi, Sushi, Sushi!” Harry giggled, hugging the dog when it appeared snug in Zayn’s arms. “I wanna hold him! Pleeeeeaaassseee?” he begged, giving the Dom his best puppy eyes.

“How about you hold him when we get home, sweets?” Zayn suggested, “on the couch, yeah? We don’t want to accidentally drop Sushi!”

Harry pouted but agreed, not wanting to waste his chance at snuggling with the adorable puppy.

“How does this collar look, princess?” Louis asked, picking out a blue felt collar with a plaid design on it. It was really cute, in his opinion, and looked like something Sushi would look adorable in.

Harry frowned when Louis handed him the collar, slightly puzzled. He didn’t understand — was he getting a new collar? He swallowed and felt the current one around his neck. He bit his lip. “I get new collar, Dada?” he asked. He didn’t want a new one.

“Oh, no, sweetheart!” Louis exclaimed, then exchanged a look with Niall and burst out into laughter.

Harry pouted. “Laughing is mean!” he huffed, genuinely confused.

“Sorry, babes,” Niall chuckled. “You’re just adorable.”

Harry blushed at Niall’s words, squirming. He handed the collar back to Louis, saying, “‘s pwetty.” He didn’t want to look disinterested in the collar, whoever it was for.

“It’s for Sushi, princess,” Louis informed, turning it around in his hands, inspecting it closely. “Do you think Sushi will like it?”

Harry nodded. “Not as pwetty as mine, though!” he exclaimed proudly, smiling cutely.

“Yours is beautiful,” Louis agreed. “You look beautiful in it.” He pecked the little on the cheek, and said, “Let’s get Sushi some food!”

“Sushi’s hungry, Dada,” Harry agreed.

Liam appeared with a smile. “Sushi is now officially ours!” he smiled. “I’ve signed the papers and all; we can take him home whenever we’re ready.”

“Great,” Louis grinned. “Let’s just finish up here, yeah?”

They ended up having multiple toys, food and water bowls, dog food, treats, a collar and a leash, and much more for Sushi. Louis could already tell they were going to spoil the puppy. He ignored the price, just handing his credit card over. He had even bought a packet of organic dog treats at Harry’s pleas — anything for his precious baby.

“We go home now?” Harry asked. He watched as Zayn clipped on the collar and leash around Sushi’s neck and frowned. “Will that hurt him?” he asked nervously.

“No, sweets,” Zayn chuckled. “He’ll be fine.”

“B–But, what if it hurts his neck?” Harry bit his lip. He didn’t want Sushi to be hurt!

“It won’t,” Liam assured, picking him up, mindful of the boot. “You have a collar and it doesn’t hurt you, right?”

Harry shook his head.

“Sushi will be fine,” Niall promised. “But you’re a very good boy for caring so much about Sushi.”

Harry smiled at the praise, warm in the chest. He liked being praised; it made him feel happy. He was so excited to play with Sushi when they got home; he would become his new best friend! It took everything in him to stay patient and calm as Zayn unclipped the leash from the dog’s collar, the little too excited to play.

Sushi immediately scurried into the living room, where Niall had already put his new toys on the floor. The dog had a plastic bone, a rope, and a hamburger toy to play with, as well as a stuffed teddy bear. Harry thought he was so lucky!

“Bear!” Harry screeched, reaching out for the stuffy. He huffed as the dog snatched it out of his hands with his mouth, running away with it. “Sushi! My bear!” he huffed.

The Doms watched as Harry got acquainted with Sushi, pleased their boy was so happy. He was laughing the loudest he had today as he watched Sushi play with the bear, dimples popping out.

“Sushi, can Hawwy have bear?” Harry asked innocently, grabbing the bear’s paw in his hand. The dog easily let him play with it, making Harry smile. He inspected the stuffie, and it reminded him of all the stuffies he kept in his crib. He brought it to his mouth eagerly, sinking his teeth into its fur.

“Harry!” a sharp voice was heard, before the bear was gently but firmly yanked from Harry's mouth. “Don't suck on Sushi’s toys, okay? Sushi’s toys are his only, yeah?”

Harry pouted, looking up at Liam with wide, innocent eyes. “But … stuffie!” He didn't understand.

“The bear is Sushi’s stuffie, yeah? You have plenty of stuffies in your crib to play with,” he continued, handing the bear back to the dog.

Harry pouted, bottom lip trembling, and Liam mentally face-palmed himself. Cursing his luck when he realized Niall — who could easily stop Harry from a meltdown — was nowhere in sight, he quickly said, “Hey, don’t cry! You still have Mr. Bee and Pookie, right, babes?”

“Mmmph.” Harry nodded, suckling on his thumb, and Liam breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the tears going away.

“Dinner’s ready!” Louis called from the kitchen.

“Let’s go and eat some yummy dinner, yeah, babes?” Liam cooed, picking up Harry.

“Is Sushi gonna eat dinner too, Daddy?” Harry asked, twisting in Liam’s grasp to see if the dog was following them.

“Of course he will, Angel,” Liam responded. “Why don’t you call Sushi and see if he follows us?”

“Sushiiiii!” Harry screeched — in Liam’s ear, mind you — and the Dom grimaced.

“Great idea,” Zayn whispered sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Liam whispered back, but allowed Harry to scream the puppy’s name as loud as he wanted to.

“Oh! Look, Daddy! Sushi’s coming!” Harry clapped his hands excitedly, giggling. “Sushi, we gonna give you yum-yum’s now!”

“We sure will,” Niall agreed, appearing out of nowhere. “Oh, Harry, I don’t think I can pour Sushi’s food in by myself! I’m not strong enough! Can you come and help!”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed. “Down, Daddy!”

“Watch your manners, please,” Louis reminded, setting down the plates on the table.

“Please,” Harry added, a tad impatiently.

Liam chuckled and set Harry down, saying, “Don’t run, babes.”

Thankfully, the little listened, walking quickly over to Niall and saying, “I’m here to help, Papa!”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Niall chuckled. “Now, I’ll hold one side. Can you help me pour his food in?”

Harry nodded and grasped the large, heavy bag of kibble, tipping it. It rushed out, and Niall quickly tipped it back up. Harry frowned, seeming unsure. “Is that gonna be enough, Papa?” he asked.

“It will definitely be enough,” Niall responded. “Oh, look, he likes it!”

Harry laughed and clapped his hands when Sushi trotted over and sniffed at the food before lapping some up. “Yay! Sushi likes it!” Harry squealed.

The Doms all chuckled, Louis picking Harry up and setting him down on the highchair. “Let’s have our own dinner now, yes?”

“Mhm.” Harry nodded, licking his lips, and allowed Niall to put a bib around him without much fuss, for once. “Pasta!” he exclaimed happily, allowing Zayn to feed him a mouthful of it.

“Yummy?” Louis asked with a chuckle.

“Mhm!” Harry nodded vigorously. “Dada is the best cook!”

Louis chuckled. “Thank you, princess.”

Dinner went by without any drama or fuss, Harry seeming content enough being fed his meal as he watched Sushi eat his own dinner. Afterwards, Harry was set down on the couch. The little suckled on the paci in his mouth, petting Sushi, who had curled up next to him.

“It’s almost bedtime, Harry!” Zayn said, then smiled when he saw the little and the dog curled up next to each other. “Are you and Sushi having fun?”

“Yeah, Baba!” Harry grinned.

_____

Harry was extremely tired after his long, eventful day. He had Sushi curled up in his lap as he sat up in his crib, the dog already staying by his side at all times.

“C’n we read a story, Dada?” Harry asked, absentmindedly petting Sushi’s head that was resting on his lap.

Louis smiled, all the Doms standing around the crib to join in on storytime. It was little Harry's most cherished part of the day. “Of course, baby.”

“How about The Giving Tree?” Niall suggested, pulling the book from the shelf.

Harry nodded, clapping his hands excitedly. Any book was perfect to him as long as he got storytime!

In Harry's opinion, Papa had the best reading voice, alongside Dada. He could make the best animal noises and character voices, and he even added hand motions for dramatic effect, making Harry giggle. Papa was definitely his most favourite storyteller!

Because Harry loved when his Papa read to him so much, he couldn't help but add in his own input every few sentences. Niall always paused and chuckled at what Harry had to say, nodding along. It was good Harry was engaged in the story.

“But Papa,” Harry began, interrupting Niall in the middle of a sentence, “trees don't talk.”

The Doms smiled at each other, all finding their little endearing. “This is a special tree,” the blond Dom reasoned, and thankfully, Harry seemed satisfied enough with his answer.

Niall read through the story, making sure to add all his special effects to make Harry giggle. Harry was listening intently throughout, save for his comments here and there.

“The end!” Niall exclaimed a few minutes later, closing the book dramatically. “Wow, what a story, huh?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “That's it?” he asked, disappointed it was over already. “No happily ever af’ter?”

“There weren't any princes or princesses in this story, babes,” Niall reasoned, tucking the book away on the shelf. “No happily ever after needed here!”

Harry pouted. “Princess books are better,” he said, leaning back and yawning.

“Whatever you say, babes,” Liam laughed.

The Doms exchanged looks before Zayn spoke up. “I think it's time for Sushi to go night-night, just like a certain little boy I know,” he said with a pointed look.

“Sushi stay here?” Harry asked hopefully. “He sleep with Hawwy!”

“I'm sorry, babes, but no. Sushi has to sleep in his own doggy bed to keep him comfortable; he'll sleep much better there!” Louis said, scooping the dog up in his arms.

Harry whined. “Nooo!” he cried. “Wan’ Sushi, please.”

“Give him a kiss good night and you'll see him in the morning,” Louis said, holding the dog above Harry's crib so he could peck his head. “I'm sure he’ll wake you up bright and early with poochie smoochies, yeah?” He grinned.

The little giggled, nodding. “That rhymed, Dada,” he said bashfully.

“I know it did, sweet boy,” Louis chuckled. “Give me a kiss.”

Harry planted a firm kiss on all of his daddies’ cheeks. “I wuv you,” he said honestly. “I wuv all of you.”

“We love you too, sweets,” Zayn responded. “So, so much. Do you know why?”

Harry shook his head, blushing.

“Because you’re the purest, sweetest, perfect little boy,” Louis finished. “We love you. Have a good sleep, babes.”

Harry kissed all his daddies one last time before they left the room, making sure the nightlight was on before they turned off the lights.

Harry sighed, content with how things were. He could only hope it was like this forever — it was just heaven. He cuddled Pookie and Mr. Bee, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of living with his daddies forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell us what you thought! x
> 
> Question: What's something you're looking forward to most in this fic?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Praise kink, face slapping, peeing (not watersports!), cage, puppy play, mention of hole spanking, mention of pussy spanking, mention of anal hook, leashes, humping, edging/orgasm control/orgasm denial.
> 
> Right, so, it took us a while to manage to finish this chapter. Apologies for the long wait! Hopefully this chapter is worth it :) The thirteen hour time difference that we had between us is now finished and over with, and we'll be trying to get back on schedule now! :) ALSO! We've had someone inform us that there's a person on Wattpad continuing this story where we left it off (at chapter 26). No, it is NOT us continuing it. No, they have NOT gotten permission to continue off this story. Yes, it's plagiarizing, stealing our work, and our ideas. If anyone knows the username (unfortunately, we haven't been informed of the username of the writer) of this person, PLEASE let us know so that we can settle this entire ordeal. "Like a Dream" is posted on Wattpad under the username of 'stardreamer_422' — only that is the real 'Like a Dream.' Please help us settle this mess if you know anything! We'd greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely readers who are still hanging in there and supporting us. Love you all! xx

 

Harry watched Mr. Sheeran pace the front of the class as he spoke to the students.

“He usually doesn’t talk this much, and it’s usually not this boring,” Luke groaned quietly to Harry.

Harry made a small noise of agreement, snickering. What Mr. Sheeran was saying next, however, quickly caught his attention.

“One of the biggest projects in this class is now coming up,” the teacher was saying. “You are required to make a project to show how much you’ve learned and changed by being in this class. It can be anything — a video, a blog, a poster, or anything else. These projects will be due by next week — hey, now, don’t groan. It’s plenty of enough time!”

“It sure is,” Luke agreed sarcastically, and Harry had trouble stifling his laugh. Thankfully, Mr. Sheeran hadn’t noticed.

“These projects will be presented to the entire class — enough of that whining!” Mr. Sheeran laughed at the students’ reactions. “As I was saying, they will be presented to the entire class on Bring Your Dom to School Day.”

A few more groans were heard along with whispers of excitement.

“I expect you all to do well on the assignment,” Mr. Sheeran added. The bell rang, interrupting the teacher, and all the students scrambled to pack up their belongings. Mr. Sheeran handed out a notice about the Bring Your Dom to School Day, telling them, “I expect signatures on these forms by Friday. It’s an important day for both you and your Dom, or Doms.”

Harry shoved the notice into his bag, walking out of the class. He was really excited to bring his Doms to school with him on Bring Your Dom to School Day. Granted, Liam was always there with him, but he didn't usually get to go to all his classes with him except for Calculus. The project didn't sound too bad either, so he was happy.

Rushing to Liam’s room after school, the sub attacked his Dom in a hug as best he could with the boot still on his foot. Thankfully, he was getting it off in a couple weeks as Louis said it was healing well.

“Oof!” Liam let out a breath of air as Harry sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Hi.” Harry grinned cutely, pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips sweetly. “I'm excited!”

Liam chuckled at Harry's cuteness, stroking his curls. “And why is that, Angel?”

“Because I get to bring you and the others to all my classes on Bring Your Dom to School Day!” he said happily. “Kind of stinks that you'll have to get a substitute for all your classes except mine, but. I'm worth it, aren't I, Lima?”

The Dom laughed, kissing all over Harry's face, making the boy squeal and giggle. “You're so cute, Angel.”

Harry smiled, dimples popping out. He held Liam’s hand as they left school, still excited about bringing his Doms with him to school. He took the form out of his backpack immediately after getting home, not wanting to forget to have his Doms sign it. He had definitely learned a lot of responsibility after his punishment from Liam.

“Can you guys sign this? It's for Bring Your Dom to School Day,” Harry said, showing his Doms the form. “I hope you can come! I have a project that I have to do and I'll present it that day too.” He blushed, realizing how excited he sounded.

“Of course we’ll come!” Niall laughed at their sub’s enthusiasm.

Harry’s grin grew in happiness and he jumped on his Doms, hugging all of them tightly. “I love you!” he giggled.

“Someone’s definitely feeling very happy today,” Louis chuckled affectionately.

Harry grinned and pulled back from the hug. “I want to start making my poster right now!” he announced excitedly and grabbed Liam’s hand. “Help me with it!”

“Manners,” Louis reprimanded, though his tone was good-natured.

Harry stuck his tongue out. “Please.”

“Put your things away first and we’ll start your poster,” Zayn chuckled.

Harry pouted but picked up his bag, taking it upstairs quickly before coming back down and seating himself in front of the computer with his Doms.

“Hungry, Angel?” Liam asked as he stroked his hand over Harry’s curls.

Harry made a distracted sound, in the middle of turning the computer on.

“Harold, Liam asked you a question,” Louis said, a bit of a stern hint to his voice.

Harry bit his lip. “Sorry, Lima,” he apologized. “I’m a little hungry, but I think I’m just gonna get a snack later and wait until dinner.”

Liam kissed his cheek in response. “Alright, Angel.”

“What do you need on your poster? What's the assignment?” Zayn asked, watching as Harry pulled up Publisher on his computer.

Harry blushed a little, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. “I have to show how much progress I've made and how much of a …” he trailed off, too embarrassed to say the last part.

“Good boy you are?” Liam finished for him, kissing his cheek with a grin on his face.

The sub whined, though he had to admit he liked the kiss. Kisses from his Doms were always something he treasured. “Yeah.” He blushed.

“You're a very good boy,” Niall assured. “Now, let's get started then, little one.”

Harry preened at the praise like he always did before he opened up some files of pictures of him with his Doms. There were hundreds on his computer, most of them sweet ones of them smiling together, but there was a handful of some dirty ones, making him flustered.

“I think I should put a picture of all of us first,” he said to himself, putting in a picture of him standing in the middle of his Doms while they all pointed at him. “This one’s cute.”

Louis smiled. “That was when we’d only had you with us for about a month,” he commented. “Look at how shy and cute you were.”

“Stoppp,” Harry whined, poking Louis in the side playfully.

The Doms worked with Harry on his poster, making sure to praise him on how well he was doing. They included pictures of the four of them, but also pictures they'd taken of Harry along the way learning how to do different things. It wasn't anything inappropriate, but they showed pictures of Harry kneeling at the beginning of his journey in this world and now.

There were also lists of Harry's kinks from the beginning and now as well, which showed how much more open the sub had become to trying new things. A list of how often he used to be punished compared to now was added as well, and it showed just how much less trouble he got involved in now.

The whole goal of the project was to show how much progress Harry had made, and they showed just that. He was so excited for his friends and classmates to see his progress.

“You've taught me a lot,” Harry told his Doms, giving his final poster a onceover. “I've learned so much …”

“You have,” Louis agreed, kissing the top of his head. “You've worked so hard to please us. We appreciate it so much, princess.”

Suddenly, Harry was attacked in a hug, all four of his Doms scattering kisses and sweet touches all over his body. It was wonderful.

The sub giggled, becoming even more excited to bring his poster (and his Doms!) to school with him now. He was sure everyone was going to be impressed.

_____

The morning had started eventfully. Harry had refused to get up from bed, exhausted from secretly playing games on his phone the entire night, so Louis had picked him right up and carried him downstairs.

He was in a better mood when they got in the car, Harry chatting happily along to Zayn who was seated beside him. “I’m so excited,” he couldn’t help but giggle. “All of you will be there at school with me!”

“Of course we will, sweets,” Zayn chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek affectionately. “And you brought your project, right?”

“Mm.” Harry glanced inside his bag just in case, and was assured to find that his project was safely in his bag. It would have been a disaster if he had left it at home; although Mr. Sheeran was laid back, he probably wouldn’t have allowed this to slide.

“You’re in a much better mood than before,” Zayn remarked, Niall making a sound of agreement from beside him. Zayn reached out and tickled the sub, making him squeal and twist, trying to avoid Zayn’s fingers.

“Noooo!” he laughed. “Stoooppp! Liam, Louis, help me!”

They both chuckled, Liam glancing back at him from the rearview mirror when he hit a red light.

“Argh!” Harry squirmed, and slapped Zayn’s hand. “Stop!” He huffed when Zayn pulled his hand away, grumbling, “Motherfucker.”

The sound of skin against skin was heard in the car, Harry’s head snapping back at the slap Zayn had given him. It hadn’t been overly hard, but it hadn’t been light either — just hard enough to sting properly.

“Hey,” the dark-haired Dom reprimanded sharply. “Don’t get too sassy now.”

Harry scowled. “It was your fucking fault,” he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been quiet enough. Before he knew it, Zayn had slapped him again, on the other cheek.

Harry flinched. It had been harder than the first one. Tears threatened to fall and he swallowed.

“Colour?” Niall checked from beside Zayn where he had been quietly watching.

“Green,” Harry whispered. He closed his eyes when Zayn placed a gentle hand on his cheek, cupping his face. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Zayn placed a gentle kiss to each cheek, making Harry smile softly at the light touch of the Dom’s lips. “Good boy,” he praised. “No more cursing today, yeah? Let's have a good day.”

Harry nodded. “No more cursing. Sorry.”

“That's okay,” the Dom assured.

The rest of the car ride was much more pleasant after that. There were no more curse words said and Harry's good mood had returned once more.

_____

Harry was extremely thankful that he wasn't the first one to present when he got to Mr. Sheeran’s class. He was already nervous enough as it was, but going first would've made it even worse.

Louis was sitting to his right, Zayn to his left, and Liam and Niall were directly behind him. He couldn't help but shiver as Louis reached a hand over and ran his thumb along the lace of his collar while Zayn placed a protective hand on his thigh. It made him feel loved and protected.

The first student to present was a girl named Sasha. She strode up to the front of the room confidently, her Dom leading her with a hand on the back of her neck possessively.

“Her skirt is so short,” Harry whispered to Zayn. “I can almost see her bum.” He refrained from saying ‘arse’ in order to avoid the situation from earlier.

The dark-haired Dom chuckled. “Indeed it is,” he agreed. “Cheeky little boy.”

Harry grinned, trying not to pay attention to her extremely revealing outfit as she spoke. Her Dom almost scared him a bit, as he wore all black and was super muscular. He didn't say much, only speaking when Sasha asked him to. Harry was eager for her to finish up.

“Now I'll tell you about my new interest in kinks,” Sasha began confidently, and Harry nearly gagged. Great. “When I was first paired with Josh, I wasn't very open to trying new things. But now, I'll let him use an anal hook on me, or spank my pussy,” she declared proudly.

Harry nearly choked. “Spank her … pussy?” he whispered to Louis, trying not to let his jaw hang open.

“Yes, Harold,” Louis chuckled, ruffling Harry's curls. “Many female subs enjoy that. I've heard of it mostly used as punishment, but some get off on it.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Harry's eyes widened as he thought about it. The very thought of it made him shiver. It did not sound pleasant at all. “That's like … the equivalent to you spanking my asshole,” he hissed to Louis. “That would hurt.”

Louis flicked the top of Harry's head, making the sub pout. “Be respectful,” he reminded. “Everyone likes what they like.”

Harry slumped a little in his seat, but forced himself to listen to the rest of her presentation. Thankfully, she didn't talk about her kinks for too much longer before she was finished.

Everyone clapped, and then Mr. Sheeran stood at the front of the room. “Very nice job, Sasha and Josh. It sounds like you've made an immense amount of progress. Well done!” he praised, making Sasha blush as her Dom kissed the top of her head. “Who would like to go next? Any volunteers?”

Harry looked to his Doms, pleading with his eyes for them to not volunteer, but unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Niall gave him a mischievous smirk as he raised his hand. “Harry would like to go next, please.”

“Perfect!” Mr. Sheeran exclaimed excitedly. “Come on up, Harry and Doms!”

The sub turned back to glare at Niall, making the blond Dom shrug innocently. With a groan, Harry stepped up to the front of the class, making sure that his Doms were following him. He stood in front of the class, shuffling his feet a bit nervously as he held up his poster.

“Here, babes.” Liam took the poster out of his hands and held it himself. “I'll hold it for you.”

Harry bit his lip. He would prefer to hold it himself because then he could play with something while talking. Fiddling was a habit of his. Before he could complain, Mr. Sheeran clapped his hands and said, “Well, Harry, whenever you're ready.”

Harry swallowed his noise of complaint and cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and looked back to see Niall. “You’ll be fine,” the blond Dom promised, quietly so that only Harry could hear. “You’re going to do amazing.”

Harry smiled gratefully up at Niall, mouthing, “Thanks.” He turned his attention back to the front and Mr. Sheeran gave him a reassuring thumbs-up from the back of the class. Feeling better when he realized that he had others supporting him, he began to talk. “These are my Doms: Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Niall.” He indicated each Dom. “Um, I’ll start my presentation now …?” His voice trailed off a bit uncertainly at the end, cursing himself for being so awkward. He flushed when he heard a giggle from some of the students. He bit his lip. They were laughing at him.

“You’re fine.” Louis’ breath was warm on Harry’s ear. “Keep going.”

Harry took a deep breath. “In the beginning, I was really rebellious. I wouldn’t obey anything that my Doms would tell me to do. It was kind of funny how stupid it was, I guess.” He gave a sheepish laugh. “I just wasn’t used to the whole thing—” He paused, a thought suddenly stopping him. He was pretty sure he was already the laughingstock; he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself by claiming that he wasn’t originally in the 24th century. It would sound ridiculous anyway. “I was going through a rebellious stage,” he finished awkwardly. “But with my Doms, all four of them, I overcame that stage and became eager to please.”

“Very eager to please,” Liam teased.

Harry went crimson, flushing. “Li!” he complained.

“Are you a good little slut now?” a boy — Jackson, if Harry recalled — called out loudly. A few students, specifically Jackson’s group of friends (who were all dicks) laughed loudly. The blond boy was hushed sharply by his Dom.

“That’s quite enough, Jackson,” Mr. Sheeran reprimanded. “Go on, Harry.”

The sub gave a small nervous glance to his Doms, who all gave him looks of encouragement in return. He took a deep breath before continuing, the support of his Doms helping. “In the beginning, I would've never been willing to wear a collar. In fact, I pitched a fit when my Doms bought me a temporary collar,” he said, a small blush coating his cheeks at the memory.

“And what made you not want to wear the temporary collar, Harry?” Mr. Sheeran asked, trying to engage in Harry's presentation.

“I thought it was too itchy and uncomfortable. Instead of being grateful that I had nice, caring Doms, I was complaining about the collar,” the sub admitted, twiddling his fingers and toes. He glanced to his right at Louis, who was smirking, probably thinking of how rebellious Harry used to be. He blushed even more.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to ignore the group of boys who were snickering. He glared at them and spoke. “But now, I love wearing my special collar. I eventually got to the point where I was excited to earn my collar, which shows a lot of the progress I've made.”

Liam ran a finger along Harry's special collar. “It's certainly beautiful, innit?” He grinned.

The sub smiled bashfully, dimples showing. “Very beautiful,” he agreed, then remembered he was standing in front of the class. Suddenly even more embarrassed, he tried to change the topic, but couldn't think of what to say next. “Um …”

“It's okay,” Zayn encouraged, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Breathe.”

Harry took another deep breath, sending an even harsher glare to the boys who were still laughing quietly.

Mr. Sheeran finally opened his mouth to scold them, but it seemed like Liam beat him to it. “Boys in the front, if you don't quit your unnecessary laughing right now, it's thirty points off your next quiz in my class,” he threatened.

Harry was pleased when the boys finally shut up, smirking as Liam scolded them. He sent the Dom a thankful glance, who smiled in return, before he went back to presenting.

“When I got my special collar, I was so excited,” he said, pointing to a picture of his collar on the poster. “I wasn’t really insecure that it was lacy or anything; my Doms gave it to me and I loved it.” He also pointed out a picture of himself and his Doms. “That’s right after I got my collar.”

He glanced back at the watching people and was satisfied to find that no one was laughing now, all just watching politely. The boys who had been laughing and sneering at him were currently getting scolded in hushed tones by their Doms. Serves them right, he thought, satisfied when he saw how ashamed they looked. Doms sure had a way to make subs feel guilty with a simple scolding.

“I tried hard not to get punished after I got my permanent collar,” Harry said. “But obviously, I still did.”

“He’s too mischievous to not attract trouble,” Zayn declared teasingly.

Blushing, Harry let out a small giggle. “I remember all of the punishments, but the one that stuck in my head the most was one that included bondage.” He licked his lips nervously. “I, uh, pulled a dangerous stunt and my Doms tied my arms together behind my back to show how helpless I would be if I had lost my arms during the stunt. It was a really effective punishment.”

“And how did it make you feel, Harry?” Mr. Sheeran urged.

Harry bit his lip. “Um, well, I felt really helpless and I think it really helped me realize how dangerous the stunt I pulled was. I realized how valuable my body is and that I should be more careful instead of reckless.” He tapped a picture of arms tied up and said, “These aren’t my arms, but the bondage that Zayn did is the same as the one in the photo.”

He smiled shyly up at Niall and was reassured by the Dom’s small nod of assurance. He knew it was probably stupid or something, but having the Doms next to him and encouraging him throughout the presentation really helped him remain composed.

Mr. Sheeran nodded for him to continue, giving him an encouraging smile.

Harry took his last final breath of courage to get through his presentation before he spoke again. “Before, I would've never dreamed of doing anything too terribly kinky. But now, I've really opened up to all different kinds of kinks.” He smiled, cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

“What are some of your favourite kinks, Harry?” Mr. Sheeran enquired, gesturing for him to keep speaking.

Harry swallowed, not quite expecting that question, though he supposed he didn't have anything to be ashamed of since Sasha spoke so very openly about her kinks. “Um …” he trailed off in thought, eyeing his Doms out of the corner of his eye. “I guess … I really enjoy it when one of my Doms fucks my arse and then my mouth,” he admitted, then felt his cheeks go redder at what he'd said. “I mean—”

“It's okay, Harry,” Mr. Sheeran encouraged. “Everybody likes what they like. I'm glad you're being so open with us.”

“Me too!” a boy yelled out proudly, no shame evident on his face. Harry nearly choked, but was glad that some of the attention was taken off him. He chuckled along with the class before he prepared to speak again. He swore he could see Niall chuckling fondly to himself, but he dismissed it in favour of changing topics. He had embarrassed himself too much.

Harry gestured to a picture of him cuddling with Louis and Zayn on either side of him, Niall and Liam feeding him chocolate and giving him tea. The class cooed, finding the picture adorable. “Finally, I've been exposed to aftercare. I've never been neglected the aftercare I deserve after a punishment or a scene, as you can see. My Doms always take great care of me.”

“That's very nice, Harry,” Mr. Sheeran said with a grin. “You are very fortunate.”

“I am,” the sub agreed, nodding his head proudly. “That's it for my presentation now! Any questions?”

A boy in the front raised his hand. “How come you never mentioned how you felt after you and your Doms were matched?”

Harry paled, eyeing his Doms nervously. He honestly had no idea how to answer that. The truth was, he hadn't been matched with his Doms; they simply found him wandering the streets. But he couldn't just announce that to the entire class!

He just wished things were a bit more simple.

_____

“You did excellent on your presentation, sweets,” Zayn said sweetly, pulling him onto his lap while seated on the couch and kissing him on the head. “Our good boy.”

“Thanks.” Harry blushed bashfully, enjoying the praise.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Louis smirked. “What do you think, boys? Does our Harold deserve a reward for being so good?”

“Definitely,” Niall agreed, Liam nodding along.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Harry asked Liam bluntly.

“Harold!” Louis scolded, but amusement was clear in his voice.

“We were thinking it would be nice to try out a new kink,” Zayn stated with a grin. “What do you think?”

“What is it?” Harry asked, excited. He loved trying out new things with his Doms. “It better be something fun!” he sang, wiggling on Zayn’s lap excitedly.

“You’re like an extremely excited little puppy,” Louis chuckled.

“I can be a puppy!” Harry grinned. “Woof.”

“A much better puppy than Sushi in some specific ways,” Louis replied, smirk widening. “Sushi can’t suck our cocks or wear butt plugs, can he?”

Harry froze, body tingling. He felt his cock twitch in slight arousal and he swallowed hard.

“Do you want that?” Niall asked, running his hand through Harry’s hair. “Do you want to be our little puppy?”

“Yes,” Harry said hoarsely, trying not to let desperation creep into his voice. “Please.”

“Lucky for you, we’re prepared, then,” Liam teased, getting out some golden-furred clip-on ears and a tail. “Strip for us, babe. You remember you can colour whenever you need to, yeah?”

“Mm.” Harry gave a small nod, stripping off his clothes teasingly, bending over to show off his arse even when it wasn’t necessary. “I’m green.” He stood naked in front of his Doms, cock slightly hard.

“On all fours, puppy,” Louis cooed, pushing Harry down gently with a hand on the back of his neck. “Such a good boy.”

Harry licked his lips. “Thank you,” he breathed, loving the praise.

“Hey,” Zayn reprimanded sharply. “Puppies don’t talk.” He rubbed Harry’s scalp gently as he clipped on the ears. “Puppies whine.”

Harry bit his lip, arousal peaking at Zayn’s patronizing words.

“Look how pretty you look with your ears on,” Liam cooed, patting Harry’s arse. “What a pretty little pup. Gorgeous.”

Harry let out an involuntary whine, finding it easy to go into the headspace of a puppy with the help of his Doms’ words. Headspaces usually started off as him pretending to play the role, then slowly actually feeling the role.

“Let’s get your tail ready now, yeah?” Niall teasingly spread his cheeks and blew onto his hole.

Harry let out a small moan. “F–Fuck.”

“Hey!” Niall spanked him. “Puppies don’t talk,” he repeated Zayn’s words. “Let’s put your tail in now. Such a good pup.”

Harry whimpered when Niall squirted some lube on the plug and rubbed it around his hole.

“Don’t worry, puppy, it won’t hurt,” Louis cooed. “Just relax.”

Of course, Harry had had a plug a similar size to the tail, but he figured the Doms were just humiliating him on purpose. He wiggled a little, wanting the plug inside him.

Niall was being painfully slow, pushing the plug in and pulling it back out when the tip of the plug barely went inside. “Shhh, be patient, puppy,” the blond Dom soothed. “We can’t hurt our puppy; we have to go slowly.” He slowly pushed the plug in, Harry’s hole swallowing it and clenching around it.

Harry bit his lip, stifling a moan.

“Whine if you need to, puppy. Is it hurting you?” Liam tsked sadly.

“Poor little thing,” Zayn cooed. “Don’t worry, pup. It’s in now.”

Harry let out a whimper of satisfaction when Niall patted his arse, shifting the plug inside of him. “There we go,” the blond Dom murmured. “Our puppy looking like a proper one.”

“What do you say we give puppy Harry a tour of his new stuff?” Zayn suggested with a knowing smirk. Harry looked up at the Dom with wide, puppy dog eyes, falling deeper into his puppy headspace. “I think he needs something else first, though.”

Before Harry could be confused any longer, Zayn knelt down in front of him holding a leash. The sub tried backing away subconsciously, not expecting to wear a leash. He didn't have a problem with it — he just wasn't expecting it.

“Colour?” Zayn asked, sensing Harry's nervousness.

“Green,” the sub replied, then squeaked as the black-haired Dom grabbed a hold of the D-ring on his collar and yanked him closer. He squirmed as Zayn clipped the leash on his collar, it making the lace around his throat feel even tighter, but in a nice way.

Zayn smiled. “Such a good little puppy,” he praised, patting his head as if he were an actual dog. “Now, come along.”

“Wait,” Louis said suddenly, making Harry and Zayn stop in their steps. “I think we've forgotten something else.” He smirked.

“What is it?” Liam asked, Harry looking up at Louis curiously.

The blue-eyed Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, pink ribbon with white polka dots on it. It was really cute, in Harry's opinion. He thought he'd quite like to tie it in his hair, but he didn't know what it was supposed to be used for.

Harry, before he knew what he was doing, scrambled over to Louis on his hands and knees, eager to see what the ribbon looked like up close. He reached up and sniffed it, before Louis snatched it away, making him pout.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Louis tutted. He grabbed a fistful of Harry's curls, carefully so his ears wouldn't fall off his head, and stared down at the sub. “Open your legs.”

Harry obeyed immediately, getting down on his back and spreading his legs wide. He looked like a puppy asking for a belly rub, making all the Doms coo. He was too cute already.

Louis kneeled down and opened the ribbon, beginning to tie it in a neat, cute bow around Harry's cock. “A pretty little bow for your pretty little cock,” Louis murmured, doing up the bow around Harry's cock and giving it a soft pat. “Such a good pup.”

“Awww,” Niall cooed, leaning over and patting Harry's cock as well. “So pretty.”

“That bow makes him look even cuter,” Liam commented.

Harry squirmed, wanting to get up but not knowing if he was allowed. No one had given him any orders yet.

“Hands and knees,” Zayn ordered, and Harry scrambled to obey. “Good pup. Now, we can show you all your new things.” He smirked, giving the leash a light tug forward.

The Doms had ordered a lot of things from Preppy Paws for Harry, unbeknownst to the lad. They were anything if not prepared for puppy Harry.

“If you're a good puppy, you'll get to play with lots of toys,” Zayn narrated, gesturing towards a rather large pile of puppy toys they'd purchased.

Harry's eyes widened in awe as he eyed the bright blue rope he could play tug-of-war with, along with a squeaky stuffed doggy toy and a plastic hamburger. He let out a yip, attempting to scotch forward to reach his new toys, eager to play.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Liam scolded, pulling back on the leash, causing the sub to slide back against him with a pout. “Good puppies wait for permission to play with their toys.”

Harry whined, his tail wagging slightly behind him, though slower than usual. His eyes drooped in sadness as he looked up at his Doms, not wanting to be scolded.

“Don't worry, boy,” Louis cooed, scratching behind Harry's ears, “you may play with your toys with permission later. For now, though, you're going to look at all your new things.”

Harry followed when Niall tugged on his leash, pulling him forward to show him his doggy bed. It was brown with pink stripes, and it looked incredibly soft. He looked up to his Doms for permission obediently before he lay himself down in his new, comfy bed, wagging his tail excitedly and yipping, dimples popping out.

“Such a happy pup!” Niall cooed, ruffling the sub’s curls. “What a good, grateful boy we have.”

The sub smiled at the praise, his grin showing behind his hands as he rested his chin on his palms. His Doms tugged his leash once more and led him to his doggy dish that was full of water and chicken. It sat right next to his bed, conveniently, and he happily leaned down to lap up some water.

“Good pup,” Zayn praised, smiling as Harry drank out of his dish eagerly. “One more thing, now.” He pulled Harry along again, this time leading him into the laundry room.

Once inside, Harry whined. He immediately saw the large cage sitting in the back of the room and tried to pull himself away, but to no avail. He whimpered as he looked up at his Doms, not liking the idea of being kept in a cage.

Louis knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes as he explained, “If you're a naughty puppy, you'll be placed in your cage instead of your nice, comfy bed. Now, it doesn't seem like this idea appeals to you, so I think you'd better be the most well behaved puppy for us, yeah?”

Harry nodded rapidly, eyes wide.

The blue-eyed Dom grinned. “Good boy.”

Harry plopped down onto his bum, wriggling a bit impatiently. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk but he didn't know how else he could communicate what he wanted. A small sound escaped him without him even realizing.

Zayn seemed to understand, though. He cooed and said, “You want to play with your toys, pup?”

Harry’s mouth fell open into a grin and he nodded eagerly, lifting a ‘paw’ for good measure.

“Well, we can't deny our little puppy that, can we?” Liam chuckled. He bent down and unclipped his leash from his collar. “Come on, pup, let's go.”

Harry couldn't move as fast as usual on all fours, but he was definitely enjoying his reward. He headed straight for the rope, picking it up with his mouth and scampering over to Zayn.

“Good boy!” The Dom praised, vigorously petting Harry’s hair, mindful of the absolutely adorable clip-on ears. “Fetch!”

Harry raced after the toy, stumbling over his own feet as he did so. He picked up the rope and bounded back to his Doms who were watching fondly, looking pleased that their sub was enjoying himself.

“Good boy!” Zayn praised again, but this time, Harry didn't drop the rope in front of him.

Instead, he let out a small growl when Zayn picked up the rope by one end, making the dark-haired Dom raise an eyebrow. “Playing tug now, are we?” he chuckled.

Harry yanked at the rope with his teeth, snarling angrily. Zayn didn't understand! He didn't want to give the rope to him yet! He lunged forward to snap at Zayn’s hand, just to show him how exactly he was feeling. The Dom, however, had had much experience in dealing with situations like this — he yanked his hand away before Harry could nip him, and firmly but not overly harshly grasped the scruff of his neck with a hand. Harry made a loud noise of complaint.

“Don't even think about nipping me, boy,” Zayn warned. “You don't want to go into the cage, do you?”

Harry released the rope immediately with a small whine. No, he definitely did not want to go into the cage! Didn't Zayn know that? He huffed and scowled, mood turning sour at being scolded when he wanted to play.

“Hey, now, I never told you to stop playing,” Zayn chuckled. “Fetch, pup!”

And soon enough, Harry was scrambling after the toy, having the time of his life. He grew tired after a good half an hour of fetch and plopped down, deciding that it was time for a rest. He lapped at his water, tail wagging behind him. He pulled back when finished, and fell onto his stomach, panting.

The Doms chuckled, watching their tired puppy. Harry began to doze off, exhausted from his game of fetch. He was almost asleep when he felt a hand on his hair, petting him gently, and he made a small sound of appreciation.

“Like that?” Niall chuckled, and pressed a kiss onto Harry’s forehead.

Harry let out a small sound, wriggling happily.

“Such a sweet puppy,” Niall cooed, continuing to scratch his head softly. “So pretty.”

The sub grinned bashfully and attempted to sit up, wanting to be close to his Doms. Niall kept a hand in his hair as he moved, realizing what he wanted.

“Do you wanna nuzzle?” he asked in a soft voice, guiding Harry's head towards his cock. He smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's curls as the sub buried his face in his Dom’s cock, seeking comfort.

“Such a good pup,” Liam cooed, coming forward and rubbing behind Harry's ears carefully. He began to play with the pup’s tail, moving it back and forth slowly. Harry let out a whine, the movement causing the plug to shift inside of him. “Present yourself,” Liam ordered suddenly, and Harry froze.

He remembered learning all the positions and tricks when he went to Zayn’s workplace and at school, but he was scared he was going to get things wrong. Hoping he remembered correctly, he reached behind himself and opened his cheeks, displaying the plug that was snugly inside him.

“Good boy!” Zayn praised, sounding impressed. “Seems like a good little puppy paid attention at the kennel.”

Harry let out an excited noise at the praise, nuzzling deeper into Niall’s cock. He opened his mouth and tried to suck a little, but was disappointed when he found that the blond Dom was still clothed. Letting out a frustrated whine, he looked up at the Dom with pleading eyes.

“Oh, you want a treat?” Niall asked mockingly, his eyes sad. “Poor puppy.”

The sub whined again, a pout taking over his face. He wanted to beg for Niall’s cock but wasn't quite sure how, so he simply leaned forward and ran his face along the outline of it in Niall’s trousers.

“Little pup is so desperate,” Louis chuckled, giving his bum a pat.

“Indeed,” Niall agreed, grabbing a handful of Harry's hair and tugging. The pup let out a breath of air at the tug, but began to pant in excitement as he saw Niall unzipping his trousers. “Go on, then. Enjoy your treat.”

Harry wasted no time taking Niall’s cock into his mouth, licking the underside of it as well as the tip. He could feel the Dom scratching behind his ears in praise as he worked, loving all the attention he was receiving.

When Niall twitched in his mouth, about to come, Harry prepared to swallow it all. He suckled vigorously until the Dom came, Niall letting out a moan as he released in his mouth. “Such a good pup,” he groaned, tugging Harry's head back by his hair. “Swallow your treat.”

Harry obeyed, looking up at Niall with glossy eyes when he was done.

“Such a sweet pup,” the Doms crooned, petting his hair and ears. “Good boy.”

Harry let out a soft whine, his cock hard and aching to release. The bow around it, however, was preventing him from doing so. He let out another whine, trying to voice his complaint to the Dom, hoping he would understand.

Niall tickled underneath his chin, cooing. “Poor puppy needs to come,” he mentioned to the others. “His pretty little cock is hard.”

“Let's help him, then,” Liam grinned. He reached his hand down to Harry’s cock, having to bend down a little since the sub was on all fours. He placed a hand on Harry’s cock and wrapped a hand around him, making the curly-haired boy whine desperately and rut into the touch.

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Louis tutted. “Stay still, pup. Let your owners take care of you.”

Harry let out a small whine. They weren't taking the bow off! He knew fully well what that would do. He wouldn't be able to come with it wrapped around his cock, but he just kept his mouth shut and allowed himself to enjoy the rushes of pleasure that coursed through his veins as Liam tossed him off.

“Such a good puppy,” Liam crooned.

Harry let out a small sound of appreciation, almost speaking out of habit but remembering just in time that he wasn't supposed to.

“Remember, don't come until we say so,” Louis reminded, petting his ears and curls.

Liam resumed stimulating Harry’s cock, and Harry began to thrust with each up and down with Liam’s hand, unable to stop himself. It was building up and it all felt so, so good when suddenly — it stopped. Liam had taken his hand off and was looking down at him. He chuckled. “You look absolutely devastated, baby.”

Because, well. He fucking was. His cock twitched and dribbled precome. He watched it drip to the floor and saw the gleam in Louis’ eyes. He knew immediately what the blue-eyed Dom would say before he even opened his mouth.

“Why don't you clean up your mess, puppy?” he suggested.

Harry immediately backed up a few steps and lapped up the precome, reassured and knowing that the floor was clean. Louis fucking Tomlinson lived in this house; of course it would be clean.

“Good pup.” Louis patted his head. “Lads, I don't see why we’re just standing around. Let’s go and be productive.”

Harry watched in dismay as the four Doms strode off, Liam calling out, “Zayn, you did give Sushi breakfast, right?”

The Havanese immediately leapt up at the mention of food and raced off.

Harry looked down at his unattended cock. It strained pitifully, still desperate for release. He let out a frustrated noise, annoyed that his Doms left him to fend for himself. They were supposed to pleasure him and let him come, but they just left! And to attend to Sushi, of all things.

He inwardly smirked, getting an idea. He could hear his Doms in the kitchen grabbing some snacks for themselves and getting Sushi’s food, and he figured if they were too busy to pay attention to him, then he could definitely get away with things.

His bed looked really cozy, so he made his way over to it and lay himself down. He walked in a circle for a bit, trying to find the most comfortable position, and plopped down with his chin resting on his hands. A sigh escaped his lips as the nagging sensation of needing to release wouldn't go away. He began to move his hips back and forth across the fuzzy material of his bed, but wasn't quite satisfied.

Looking back into the kitchen, the pup quietly made his way back into the living room when he confirmed his Doms were busy. He attached himself to the leg of the couch, his arms on either side of it, along with his legs. His cock pressed up against the leather material, and the cool temperature of it caused Harry to shiver.

Beginning to rut his hips up and down against the couch, the pup couldn't help but let out a few soft moans. He knew he couldn't release with the bow around his cock, but maybe his Doms would realize just how desperate he was once they saw the precome and let him come.

He only hoped as he humped the leg of the couch, whines leaving his lips. His curls started to grow sweaty, and his tail continued to wag behind him. The sensation of needing to come only grew stronger as he continued, and more and more precome dripped from his cock and onto the couch, leaving white stains.

The puppy only ceased in his humping when he felt a sharp tug at his tail, making him fall backwards with a yelp. He turned around and saw the cold eyes of Louis, who did not look pleased. He whimpered.

“Naughty puppy,” he scolded, smacking his bum, making Harry hiss. “Good puppies don't hump the furniture, and they especially don't get to come after doing so. Lap up your mess.”

Harry whined, but Louis’ firm hand on the back of his neck forced him to lean forward and lap up the precome that had stained the couch momentarily. He looked up at the Dom with pleading eyes when he was done, but only received a small pat on the head.

“Go lay in your bed, pup. Naughty puppies don't get to come,” the blue-eyed Dom said sternly before he left the room to attend to Sushi.

Harry huffed, displeased. That hadn’t gotten the desired effect at all! He had just gotten scolded and worst of all, he hadn’t even gotten to come yet! He would just have to wait it out and hope it would go down soon. But it wouldn’t, if he kept thinking about it in his head. He bit his lip. He needed to distract himself. He rolled over and decided to bite at the hamburger toy, pretending it was a real one. He decided to stop playing with it when he rolled over again and hit his head on the wall. Wincing, he sat up and was satisfied to find that his cock had gone down. It had worked.

Except. Now he was feeling kind of angry about that. He hadn’t gotten to come, but his Doms were able to whenever they wanted to. Not to mention, Louis had stopped him from coming! He had fucking prevented him! Harry glowered. Louis had told him to stay in his bed, but he wasn’t going to just stay and listen to him when he was angry! With a huff, he stood up and stomped around the house, going in and out of rooms. He was just about calming down when suddenly, something caught his eye.

It was Louis’ very expensive, extremely precious, posh carpet that Louis treated as if it were gold. If he did something to it, that would absolutely infuriate Louis. He wouldn’t destroy it — no, he definitely wouldn’t. That would get him in more trouble than necessary. No, he just needed to get into enough trouble to get himself some attention.

But before he did that, his bladder was screaming at him, and he knew he had to take care of it. But where? He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to use the toilet. He heard the Doms opening the backyard door for Sushi and it hit him. He was supposed to indicate to the Doms he had to go, and they would open the backyard door for him. He scoffed. He was not going to ask them to open the fucking door so he could piss! Not when he was this mad.

It was then he decided just how he was going to ruin Louis’ carpet. It wasn't going to be permanent or anything, but it would surely get his point across. At the worst, there'd be a stain left behind, but that was nothing Louis couldn't handle.

Making his way over to the edge of the carpet, Harry squatted down and raised his left leg slightly. It didn't take long for him to start pissing, as he had needed to go for a bit now, and he felt oddly satisfied with himself as he emptied his bladder. He was definitely getting his revenge now! Louis’ reaction when he saw it would be unbelievable.

He hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble, but he knew a punishment was probably inevitable at this point. The damage was done; he'd already pissed on Louis’ carpet and there was no taking back his actions now.

As he was finishing up with his last bit of piss, he heard footsteps come up from behind him and then an audible gasp.

Harry whipped around, jumping. Louis was staring, jaw dropped open in shock. Which. He probably was shocked.

He seemed to regain his composure soon enough. The Dom strode forward and wrapped a firm hand around the scruff of Harry’s neck, pressing hard but not abusively so.

By instinct, Harry whined and tried to twist away in vain. He let out a small whimper when he gave up, Louis’ grip too strong.

“What do you think you're doing?” Louis demanded. “Are you being a naughty puppy?”

Harry glowered at the ground, feeling a rush of satisfaction when he saw the stain on the carpet. He looked up at the Dom and the feeling of satisfaction faded away when he saw how upset he looked. He almost apologized, but he managed to bite it back in time. Unless Louis safeworded, the play would continue. So Harry dropped his gaze, digging his fingers into the non-piss covered parts of the carpet.

“Naughty puppy,” Louis huffed. “You've made a mess!”

Harry let out a huff of his own. I know, he snapped in his head. Hope you like it.

Louis narrowed his eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. “Desperate little thing, aren't you?” he commented, giving the back of Harry’s neck a last gentle squeeze before pulling back. “Needed some attention, didn't you?”

And Harry stared, half in shock yet half satisfied that Louis was so in-tune with him, knew what he needed and wanted immediately. He figured it was a rhetorical question, so he just dropped his gaze.

“Naughty puppy’s gonna need some punishment,” Louis tutted. He reached down and grasped Harry’s cock. “Isn't that right?”

Harry let out a small whine.

“Making a mess everywhere on my expensive carpet,” Louis continued, thumbing the tip of Harry’s cock mercilessly. “Naughty, naughty puppy.”

Harry let out another whine, but it was closer to a moan this time. His cock was half-hard from Louis’ touches. The Dom didn't seem to have any intentions of letting Harry release, because he took his hand off after a few more minutes of running his fingers up and down the shaft. Instead, he left Harry’s semi-hard cock and tangled a hand in his curls and pulled.

“Follow me, puppy. Let's go get your punishment over with.”

Harry crawled as the Dom led him exactly to what he was expecting — the cage. He let out a small whine of complaint.

“Go on, in the cage.” Louis opened the cage door even more.

Harry stared distastefully at the cage before dropping his gaze and deciding that he had earned this. So he crept forward and into it, huffing. The floor of the cage was lined with a soft blanket and it wasn't cramped at all, but he didn't love it. He definitely didn't want to stay in it longer than necessary.

“Good, pup.” Louis shut the door to the cage and crossed his arms with a smirk. “We’ll pop in to check on you every so often. You are not allowed to touch your cock at all or stimulate yourself at all. If I find that you do,” he leaned forward, “you’ll be locked into a cock cage and milked for a month.”

Harry shivered. He definitely did not want that.

Louis straightened. “Do you understand, puppy?”

Harry gave a small nod.

“And you’re going to safeword when you need to, correct? Gonna be a good boy and use your safewords properly?”

Harry nodded vigorously this time, eager to please.

“Good boy.” Louis smiled, and Harry preened at the small praise Louis had just given him. “Behave, puppy.” He brought a few fingers to the cage and Harry pressed his cheek to Louis’ fingers, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his skin against Louis’. Then it was gone, Louis having pulled away, and he watched as the Dom disappeared.

He sighed, resting his chin on his hands forlornly. He was made to stay in his cage for thirty minutes only, but it felt like hours to him. It was torture not being able to play with his toys, or cuddle with his Doms, or get release. He wasn't about to rut against the blanket; he didn't want to be caged and milked for an entire month! That would be plain awful.

The pup raised his head when he heard footsteps approaching, then inwardly grinned as he saw Louis opening the cage. He was getting to leave! He didn't have to sit here anymore, and maybe his Doms would even let him come!

“Have you thought about what it means to be a good puppy?” Louis asked sternly, his blue eyes staring into Harry's.

Harry nodded minutely, just wanting to get out of the cage, although he had learned his lesson. He knew he had been naughty.

“Good puppy,” Louis praised, a small grin taking over his face. He reached out and petted Harry's hair, making the pup sigh in content, before he pulled away. “C’mon, out you go.” He gently pulled him out by his collar, shutting the cage door behind him.

Harry looked up at Louis uncertainly, not knowing what was going to happen next. He hoped he would be granted permission to come!

Louis, seemingly reading his mind, only chuckled, shaking his head. “Silly puppy,” he crooned mockingly, tugging Harry's cock, “puppies who were naughty don't get to come. Maybe next time.” He grinned mockingly.

The puppy pouted, looking down sadly, but he allowed the Dom to attach a leash to his collar and pull him outside.

“Now, let's have you use the bathroom in a more appropriate setting,” the Dom narrated, leading the sub over to a place in the grass.

Harry looked up at him in confusion, slightly annoyed, but he figured he should listen if he didn't want to get in trouble again. After all, this was all part of being a puppy. He slowly and reluctantly lifted his left leg and quickly did his business, wanting this to be done so he could cuddle with his Doms. There wasn't much since he had gone on the carpet not too long before, but Louis seemed satisfied.

“Good boy,” he praised, scratching behind Harry's ears. “Let's go inside and get you a treat.”

The Dom led Harry inside by the leash, making sure to go slowly so the pup could keep up. They'd have to get him some knee pads and mitts for next time, but it wasn't a big deal right now as they figured Harry wouldn't be in puppy headspace too long since it was his first time.

Zayn offered Harry a small pastry that was cut into a dog bone shape, making him sit before he could have it. Harry yipped excitedly and sat, his tail wagging eagerly behind him.

“Such a good boy!” Zayn praised, placing the treat in Harry's awaiting mouth. The puppy took it and scurried off to his bed, wolfing down his goody at lightning speed.

“It's already getting late,” Liam observed from the couch. He cooed when Harry laid his head on his lap. “Such a cute puppy. You're a cute puppy, aren’t you?”

Harry preened under the words, enjoying them and basking in the praise. He felt a hand petting his hair lightly and heard the Doms talking quietly above him. Then, Zayn’s lips brushed his earlobe as he murmured, “Can you go pick up all your toys and put them in your bed for me?”

Harry obediently got up from his spot and stretched, letting his joints pop satisfyingly. Then he crawled across the room to where his toys laid sprawled everywhere. He dipped his head to pick up the hamburger toy with his mouth, when Zayn interrupted him. “Harry.”

The sub looked up, puzzled.

“Do you think you can pick your toys up with your hands?” Zayn promoted gently. “Can you try and be a good boy for us and do what we say?”

Harry hesitated, letting out a small whine as he unsteadily and shakily reached out with his right hand to pick the toy up. He felt his equilibrium wobble a bit at first, but gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus on the task set before him. Because his Doms had asked him to do something, and he was going to do it to earn their praise.

He gripped the toy with his hand and his fingers twitched at the strange feeling of using his hands for the first time in a few hours. Wobbling a little, he managed to place the toy in his puppy bed. He was a bit puzzled with why he was doing this, but he figured his Doms had their reasons.

“Good boy!” Zayn praised. “Now can you bring it to me?” he coaxed in a gentle voice, beckoning Harry over.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, confused even more, but he obeyed. He picked the toy up from his bed shakily and grasped it tightly, not wanting to drop it. He slowly made his way over to his Doms and looked between them all, not sure who to give the toy to.

“Harold,” Louis called, making the sub snap his gaze towards him. “Bring it to me, babe.”

Harry immediately felt even more confused now, because the Doms should be calling him puppy — not Harold or babe! He was a puppy right now, right? Nonetheless, he obeyed once more and placed the toy in Louis’ hands.

“Good boy, princess,” Louis praised kissing his lips quickly.

The sub’s eyes widened at that, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. All of a sudden, he didn't feel much like a puppy anymore; he was starting to feel more like ‘normal’ Harry again.

“L–Lou?” he stammered out, tilting his head to the side unsurely.

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Such a good boy, Haz. Can you come out of it now, baby?”

Nodding slowly and trying his best to comprehend what Louis just asked of him, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He looked around, slightly dazed, before he realized what had happened. “Oh, god,” he muttered to himself, covering his face with his hands. “This is awful.”

“Hey, don't be embarrassed,” Niall soothed, grabbing his hand and running his thumb along Harry's palm. “You were such a good, sweet boy for us. You were so perfect.”

Harry whined, looking down at his naked body. “Can you take the plug out and the ears off, please?” he whispered, cheeks crimson red. It wasn't like he hadn't had a plug in him before, but there was something about it being a tail puppy play plug that made him feel embarrassed to no end.

Liam chuckled. “Of course. C’mere, babe.” He beckoned Harry over, who turned around and let him gently slide the plug out and take off the ears.

“Thank you.” He flushed, twiddling his fingers.

Zayn cleared his throat. “I think we need to talk about what just happened,” he suggested. “Let us know how you felt. What you liked, disliked.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, sitting next to Zayn and stuffing his face in the man’s armpit, still embarrassed. “Um.” He bit his lip, still feeling his cheeks warm. “I, uh, I really enjoyed it,” he admitted. “It was great for the most part. There wasn't really anything that I didn't enjoy. When your attention was focused on Sushi, it made me a little jealous, but it wasn't anything too huge. I could deal with it.”

“My carpet didn't get the best experience it could have out of that,” Louis said with a chuckle.

Harry’s jaw dropped, the past events returning to his mind and he let out a little squeak. “Oh gosh.” He felt his entire face pulse with heat in embarrassment. As if he hadn't been embarrassed enough in the beginning. “I am so sorry about that.”

“No worries, princess.” Louis sounded amused. “It's good that you went so deep into headspace enough to do that.”

“I still feel embarrassed about that,” Harry muttered.

“Hey.” Louis placed a hand on his thigh. “Really, babes, it's okay. You can barely see the stain anyway.”

“How did you feel about the cage?” Niall asked, looking concerned. “It was your first time being in such a confined place, right?”

Harry nodded. “It was okay,” he told him. “Like, I didn't enjoy it, but I didn't hate it either. It didn't trigger me or make me want to safeword or anything.” He smiled. “Everything went okay. I loved it.”

“Good.” All the Doms looked relieved with Harry’s words.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the experience.” Zayn smiled. “You weren’t able to come in the end — how was that? Was that pushing you too much?”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “It was pretty frustrating but it wasn’t pushing my limits and I trusted all of you to know when to stop teasing.” He smiled bashfully at the Doms.

“Good,” Liam approved.

“Nothing else you want to discuss?”

“I think I’m good.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Niall pulled Harry onto his lap and pressed a kiss onto the side of Harry’s neck. “We’ve come so far.” He sounded fond.

“Indeed,” Louis agreed. “I don’t regret a single moment of it either.”

Harry giggled when Liam scooped him up into his arms, spinning him around with a laugh. “How does a nice bubble bath sound to you, Angel?”

Harry gasped, eyes lighting up. “Really?” he asked eagerly. “All five of us?”

“If we fit, sure,” Zayn chuckled.

Harry nodded vigorously. “Yes, please!” He grinned up at Liam cheekily.

“Anything else our Angel needs?” the brown-eyed Dom asked with a chuckle.

“Hmmm …” Harry pretended to think as Liam carried him up the stairs, the others trailing behind him. “Oh, maybe you could take the bow off of my cock now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell us what you thought! x


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're very sorry for the extremely long wait for this next chapter! Real life has just been getting to us lately. Just wanted to let all of you know that we're never going to neglect or give up on this story! I hope you all enjoy! Please let us know what you thought in the comments! <3
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTER: Dom/Dom relationship(s), face slapping, coming on face, Domdrop, blowjobs, handjobs, kneeling, cockwarming, fingering, slight humiliation, smut, emotions (crying), mention of fucking on counters, doggy style fucking

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying his eggs and toast. It was a nice Saturday morning and Harry was relishing the fact that he would finally be able to spend some time with his Doms. He had been extremely busy with schoolwork lately.  

“How do you want to spend the day today, sweets?” Zayn asked, sipping his cup of coffee. “We could go to the park and meet some friends?” 

Harry hummed absentmindedly. 

“I'm gonna take that as a ‘no,’” Zayn chuckled. 

“You're quiet this morning,” Niall mused. “Something on your mind?” 

“No … well, kind of.” Harry frowned. “Do you wanna have sex on the kitchen counters?” 

Louis spluttered, Liam choked on his tea, and Niall and Zayn stared open-mouthed at him. 

“Well, I just figured you'd want to because Nick mentioned doing it with his Dom.”

“Remind me never to touch their counters,” Niall muttered.

“I mean … the bed  _ would  _ be more comfortable…?” Louis said questioningly. 

Harry nodded seriously. “Okay.”

Liam and Zayn exchanged glances. 

“Harry, are you sure you're feeling okay?” Liam asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah.” Harry frowned. “I'm just thinking a lot lately. And I'm tired.”

“Maybe we should just spend the day cuddling in bed,” Louis suggested. “It's not good to be tired physically or mentally.” 

“You sound like a doctor,” Harry retorted. 

“I am one.”

“Don't go all doctor on me,” the sub argued. “I hate it when you do that. It makes you sound like a mum.” Then Harry frowned. “Were you like the ‘mum of the group’ before I came? And you gave blowjobs a lot too? You were the most submissive?” 

Louis eyed the other Doms for a second before he shrugged. “Um, I guess? I was never really submissive — I just enjoyed doing those things from time to time since we didn't have a sub yet.”

“Oh,” Harry said and nodded, stirring his tea absentmindedly. “Um, so were you the only one who did that kind of stuff?” He frowned. 

Louis shrugged. “For the most part,” he said. “I mean, we’ve always kissed each other and cuddled and done normal things that boyfriends do, but I was always the one who wanted to experiment a little more.” The Dom smirked at the others. 

“Oh.” Harry nodded, still stirring his tea uncertainly. 

The Doms exchanged looks between one another. 

“This doesn't bother you, does it?” Louis asked carefully, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. “Because if it does, we won't ever mention it again or do anything like we did while we're having sex.”

Harry shook his head, a small blush coming onto his cheeks. “No, it doesn't bother me,” he assured. “It's actually really hot. And I kind of just … wanted to know how it all started? Like, you said you bottomed once?” he trailed off, voice squeaking in embarrassment. 

“C’mon, I think we should go cuddle and talk,” Louis stated seriously, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him into the living room. “Sit on my lap.”

The sub blushed even further and obeyed, situating himself comfortably on Louis’ lap. The Dom ran his fingers through the sub’s hair, making Harry preen at the feeling. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Harry asked, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck. 

Louis bit his lip. “You know that I'm still your Dom even though I did some submissive things in the past, right? You don't think of me any differently?”

Harry looked at Louis like he'd grown two heads and frantically shook his head. “Of course not, Lou. You're still my same old strict, hot, sexy, amazing Dom.” He grinned cheekily. 

The Dom laughed. “Cheeky little boy,” he teased good-naturedly. “Let me tell you a story. Kneel.”

Harry promptly sank to his knees in front of Louis without a second thought, eager to be good. He felt Louis’ fingers massaging his scalp, and he leaned back into the touch, craving his Dom’s affection. 

Harry looked up at the Dom through his eyelashes, leaning forward until he was almost touching the Dom’s clothed crotch with his mouth. Harry mouthed at the Dom’s clothed cock, letting out a few impressive moans just to top it off.

“God,” Louis groaned, hips bucking as his cock began to harden. “You’re such a cheeky little boy.” He threaded his fingers through Harry’s curls and tugged. “Can you be a good boy for me and warm my cock? I know we haven’t done that in a while.”

“Mmm.” Harry wriggled a little. He heard footsteps behind them and knew that it was the others joining them. 

“What’s this? Our pretty little boy on his knees?” Niall kissed Harry on the mouth before pulling away, smirking when he saw the curly-haired sub’s eyes were dilated.

“Mm. Harry was just about to warm my cock for me while I told him a story.” Louis smirked. “C’mon, princess. We don’t have all day,” he teased.

When Louis took his cock out, Harry took the Dom’s cock into his mouth, knowing better than to suck. That wasn’t what Louis wanted at the moment. What Louis wanted was for him to be a good boy and sit there with his cock on his tongue, wrapped around his lips. 

Louis let out a small moan of satisfaction, carding his fingers through his hair. “God, you feel so good, princess.”

Harry hummed, silently cheering at Louis’ reaction to the vibration. He knew his Doms loved teasing him, but it was the same for him — he loved seeing the Doms’ reactions to his teasing, especially when he was on his knees.

“Right, the story.” Louis swallowed hard, seeming to try and regain his composure. “Let's get onto that now, shall we?” He smirked. 

_____

_ It was just a typical day in the four Doms’ household. Liam was the first one to wake up, as always, then Zayn, then Louis, then Niall. It was almost like a routine for them. A never ending routine. _

_ Every morning Louis opened his eyes to, he hoped that they would meet their match. He’d heard from his friends that when you met your sub, you felt an unimaginable spark inside of you. Louis hoped he would feel that spark one day.  _

_ All four of them had been absolutely crushed when they were told that they were unmatchable. That their sub wasn’t prepared yet. Louis had been scared that they weren’t good enough for their sub yet. But eventually, they got used to their sub-less life. It actually wasn’t that bad, living without a sub. They managed to work around most things and helped each other through hard times. _

_ There was just one problem: sex. _

_ It wasn't exactly unheard of for Doms to have sex with each other, but it wasn't very common, either. Both Doms and subs had their respective roles inside and outside the bedroom, so there was simply no easy way for two Doms, let alone four, to please each other the way they needed.  _

_ All four Doms had experimented with subs during their teenage years, so they weren't inexperienced or clueless when it came to sex, but they were clueless when it came to sex between Doms.  _

_ Louis recalled how when they'd first been matched together, the other three couldn't take their hungry eyes off his body, specifically his bum. He understood why; it was a little odd to see a Dom with such a nice arse, so he considered himself lucky, since he had the perfect way to tease the others.  _

_ In the beginning, sex didn't really cross any of their minds all that much. Of course, they watched porn and jacked off, but they mostly kept those things to themselves. It wasn't until Zayn came up and squeezed Louis’ arse while he was cooking one day and murmured dirty things in his ear that the other three Doms began to think.  _

_ They started by casually bringing up porn and asking if he thought certain things were hot, to which Louis mostly shrugged and mumbled an agreement. It was easy to tell that Louis wasn't catching on at all, so it wasn't a surprise that they eventually had to bring the topic up.  _

_ “Hey Lou?” Zayn called, wrapping his arm around the blue-eyed Dom from where he sat next to him on the couch. “What do you think of having sex?” _

_ Louis looked at the other Dom like he was stupid. “Zayn, we don't have a sub…” he said slowly. “Obviously we can't have sex.” _

_ “You know, we don't actually have to have a sub to have sex, Lou,” Zayn reasoned with him. “Doms can do it just the same. And with an arse like that, we think you'd be perfect.” _

_ Louis scoffed, offended. “I think the fuck not,” he snapped, pushing Zayn's arm off him and standing up. “I'd you're that desperate, Zayn, go out and find a  _ submissive  _ to fuck. I'm not doing anything until we have our sub.” _

_ Although Zayn was disappointed, he wasn't going to pressure Louis into doing anything — consent was the most important thing, and he knew that. However, it wasn't intentional when the black-haired Dom was giving Louis a quick peck on the lips that it escalated into more than just an innocent kiss.  _

_ As if from Dom instincts, Louis immediately tried to dominate the kiss, seemingly not thinking about what he was doing. His tongue entered Zayn’s mouth, and the other Dom responded right away, his own Dom instincts taking over as well as he fought for dominance in the kiss.  _

_ Zayn reached back and lightly pinched Louis’ bum, making the blue-eyed Dom let out a tiny moan into Zayn's mouth. The black-haired Dom smirked into the kiss, officially achieving most of the dominance as Louis fell slightly pliant after having his bum touched.  _

_ “You like being touched there, hmm?” Zayn murmured, looking down and chuckling when he noticed Louis was hard. “I think you're more desperate for sex than you thought, Lou.” He grinned teasingly.  _

_ Louis scoffed, trying to remain cool. “You're hard as well,” he claimed, gesturing to Zayn’s dick. “You're pretty desperate yourself.” _

_ Zayn smirked and held Louis’ face in his hands, staring him directly in the eyes seriously. “Louis, do you want me to touch you?” He raised an eyebrow. “I think you do.” _

_ The blue-eyed Dom hesitated for a moment before he nodded quickly, directing Zayn’s hand to his hard cock. “It feels good having someone else touch me for once,” he groaned, Zayn’s hand moving up and down on him slowly. “Forgot how much I enjoyed it.” _

_ “Well, you'll enjoy it even more once we’re in bed,” Zayn countered, leaning in and kissing Louis once more. _

_ Louis moaned again, hips jerking at the sensation of Zayn’s hand. “U–Unghh — Z–Zayn. _ ”

_ “Feels good?” Zayn asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. _

_ “Y–Yeah,” Louis groaned. He was feeling unbelievably hot — everything seemed to be overheated.  _

_ “Maybe … you want your clothes off, Lou?” Zayn gave him a kiss again, not as deep as the last one, but equally as intoxicating. _

_ “Mmm,” Louis groaned. “Yes, p–please.” He tried to wriggle out of his pants, stopping when Zayn laughed and stopped him with hands on his hips. _

_ “You do realize the windows aren’t blocked by the curtains,” Zayn told him, sounding amused. He paused, expression becoming slightly more serious. “Louis, if you really want to continue with this, we’re going to have to take this upstairs.” Zayn leaned in, gazing into the other Dom’s blue eyes. “Do you want to continue?” _

_ Louis’ breathing hitched as he thought. His cock was hard, he was desperate for sex, and Zayn was asking for his consent. It was up to him now. “I … I …” He paused, biting his lip. “I want to,” he admitted.  _

_ “Do you?” Zayn’s eyes were wide, filled with lust and concern. “Do you really want to, babe?” _

_ “Yeah,” Louis breathed. “Yes, please.” _

_ Zayn’s eyes crinkled as he smirked, continuing to palm Louis’ cock through his clothes confidently. “Told you it would feel good,” he murmured, leaning in and sucking at Louis’ neck, making the blue-eyed Dom give a little shudder and moan. “C’mon, babe. I’m sure the others will want to join.” He winked, picking Louis up effortlessly and heading up the stairs. _

_ Louis buried his face in Zayn’s neck as they headed upstairs, mouthing at the skin and breathing in the other Dom’s sweet scent.  _

_ When they entered the bedroom, the others didn’t even seem surprised at the sight in front of them. Instead, they just made space on the bed, clearing away all their clothes and belongings.  _

_ The next thing Louis knew, he was on the bed, still hard and fully clothed, much to his dissatisfaction. He attempted to pull his trousers off again and thankfully, he was successful this time. He made quick work of his other clothes, watching as the other Doms stripped as well.  _

_ He let his eyes wander on the other Doms’ bodies shamelessly, lingering on rather specific parts before moving on. Of course, he had seen the other lads naked before, but … not like this. This was different. His breathing hitched when he realized how big the other Doms’ cocks were, feeling his cheeks flush with warmth when he realized that they had caught him staring. _

_ Zayn smirked, climbing onto the bed next to him and letting his fingers run over Louis’ collarbones. “Like what you see?” he teased. _

_ “Very much,” Louis countered, leaning in for another kiss. He flushed at the small sound of complaint he made when Zayn moved back so that their lips barely brushed. _

_ As they kissed, Zayn’s hand gradually moved down and touched the tip of Louis’ cock. He moved his hand on the head lightly, teasing, before he pulled back and looked into Louis’ eyes to make sure he was okay.  _

_ “Wanna touch you,” Louis murmured, and Zayn nodded, guiding Louis’ hand to his own cock. It was a sight none of them ever thought they'd see — two Doms pleasuring each other and enjoying it together.  _

_ “As you wish,” Zayn said, a smirk lingering on his lips as Louis grasped his cock. _

_ Louis moaned and trembled as Zayn expertly jacked him off, squeezing and twisting at the right moments. God, the dark-haired Dom was talented! _

_ “You like that?” Zayn breathed. “Like how it feels?” _

_ “Uh–huhhhh!" Louis’ hips jerked upwards, wanting to get more friction. “Z–Zaynnnnnn. Need to c–co—” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Z–Zayn!” Louis squealed, sure that his skin was now covered with a sheen layer of sweat. “P–Pleaaasee.” _

_ “Not until I come,” Zayn growled, voice husky with lust. “You’re gonna have to work for it, babe.” _

_ Louis groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time, hand pausing around Zayn’s cock. It felt like his muscles had turned into jello — they wouldn’t move. He could feel his orgasm nearing, but …  _

_ “Do you need to come, Louis?” _

_ Louis nodded frantically. He let out a rush of moans and whimpers when Zayn, still steadily stroking his cock, leaned forward and mouthed at Louis’ nipples, giving him even more stimulation. He pulled back, eyes locked on Louis’, who was breathless. _

_ “I think I want to feel your pretty lips wrapped around my cock,” Zayn said. “Can you do that for me?” _

_ Louis wriggled forward, hesitating. It had been quite a while since he’d last given a blowjob — he preferred to be on the receiving side of it, too. _

_ “That’s right, babe,” Zayn coaxed.  _

_ Louis glanced at the other watching Doms, who were all equally hard. Liam was jacking himself off, seeming too turned on to care what the others would think of him for doing so in front of them.  _

_ “Come on,” Zayn murmured again, gently carding his fingers through Louis’ hair and kissing him. “Make me feel good.” _

_ Louis leaned forward and took the head of Zayn’s cock timidly into his mouth, giving it an experimental suckle. At Zayn’s moan, he gained a bit more confidence and took more of his cock into his mouth. Before long, he was bobbing his head up and down, listening to the other Dom’s moans of pleasure as he gripped his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and occasionally running his fingers down his back.  _

_ He never imagined he’d be giving Zayn a blowjob, but he was extremely glad that he was. It felt good having hands running through his hair, and he realized that he actually liked giving blowjobs. Maybe this would become something he would want to do again.  _

_____

“And … that's how I got so good at blowjobs,” Louis grinned cheekily. “They're especially perfect for me to tease you with now, aren't they?” He grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulled the boy off his cock, spit lingering on Harry's lips. 

The sub nodded, eyes blown wide with lust. “Wanna hear more,” he begged, his voice cracking from having Louis’ cock down his throat for so long. “You didn't tell me about bottoming!”

Louis chuckled. “Patience, little one,” he murmured, grabbing the back of Harry's neck and guiding him back on his cock. “I think you need to hear another story first. It’ll remind you of something you enjoy, I believe.” He smirked. 

_____

_ Ever since Louis gave Zayn a blowjob, things had been slightly different. All the Doms still treated one another the same, but whenever Louis wanted attention, he’d go straight to Zayn and the black-haired Dom would help him.  _

_ He felt a little bit insecure about everything — being a Dom and giving blowjobs and all — but he searched up some advice on the internet and found that his situation was actually quite common amongst Doms who don't have a sub yet. This made him feel much better, as did the encouragement he received from the others.  _

_ They'd actually started trying new things out in bed other than blowjobs. Louis didn't want to have sex or anything quite yet (he didn't know if he ever would with the Doms), but they experimented a bit further than blowies.  _

_ Zayn had Louis on his back on the bed, once again desperate to come. The black-haired Dom had jacked him off a little bit and Louis had blown him, but neither Dom gotten their release yet. Zayn was straddling Louis, his cock in hand, jerking off above the Dom’s face teasingly.  _

_ “Zaynnnn,” Louis groaned, his cock twitching desperately, “need to come.” _

_ “Uh uh,” Zayn tutted. “I'll come first, and then you may come.” _

_ Louis whined. “‘M not a sub,” he protested, wiggling impatiently. “I can come whenever I want, Zayn.” He huffed.  _

_ Zayn chuckled, shaking his head. He ignored Louis’ words, though he did make sure he was all right, before he proceeded to jack off quickly. He moaned as he came on Louis’ face, white spurts of come leaving his cock. “You sure look pretty submissive right now,” he teased, sitting back and admiring Louis’ come covered features. “Beautiful.” _

_____

“I admire you so much for being such a good submissive, Haz,” Louis murmured, stroking Harry's cheek. “I know it isn't easy and it takes a lot of courage and self control. You're such a good boy.”

Harry pulled off with a pop, blushing and murmuring a small, “Thank you.”

Louis considered reprimanding him for pulling off without permission, but he figured he could let it pass. After all, he  _ was _ just trying to mind his manners and thank Louis. Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Need a sip of water, Harold?”

“That would be nice, Sir,” Harry agreed bashfully.

Louis thanked Liam when the Dom fetched a bottle of water for their sub, and he fed it in small amounts to the kneeling boy, knowing that water must feel nice after having a cock in his mouth for so long.

Before long, Harry had drunk at least half of the bottle, and Louis capped it and placed it on the table. “Good?” he double-checked with the sub. 

Harry nodded. “Mm-hm.”

“Now that you're hydrated,” Louis began with a smirk, “why don't you be a good boy and strip for me,” he suggested, though Harry knew it was an order. 

Obediently, Harry stripped himself of his clothes, heart beating as he anticipated what was going to happen next. 

Once the sub was naked, Louis patted his lap and Harry obediently sat down, feeling Louis’ hard cock rub between his arse cheeks. He barely suppressed a moan at the sensation, unable to stop himself from wriggling and pressing back a little. 

Louis gripped his arse cheek, murmuring into his ear, “Cheeky,” and pinching the flesh. He chuckled when Harry let out a small yelp and admired the reddening mark on the sub’s arse. “Beautiful, Harold. Absolutely beautiful.” He leaned forward, nibbling at the sub’s earlobe as he breathed, “Now, how do you feel about warming my cock with your other hole?”

Harry let out a small moan. “Yes, please.” 

Louis smirked in satisfaction. “Then reach back and spread your cheeks for me, Harold,” he demanded, gripping his hard cock and tapping Harry’s arse with it. “We don’t have all day.”

Harry scrambled to obey, reaching back and exposing himself, face flushing with warmth.

“Mmm,” Louis hummed appreciatively. “Niall, get the lube and stretch our pretty little boy for my cock.”

Harry groaned when Louis blew cold air at his hole, making it twitch.

“Always so responsive,” Louis purred, stroking his cock a little and watching Niall begin to finger Harry’s hole. “Okay, that’s enough,” Louis finally said, and Niall pulled his fingers out with an obscene squelching noise, making Harry cringe. “I don’t want him too loose — I want him to feel a bit of a stretch.” He placed the tip of his cock on Harry’s fluttering rosebud before pushing in just so that the head was inside. “Don’t you agree, baby? You like a bit of a stretch, don’t you?” 

Harry let out a small whimper and Louis smirked. “Thought so.” He pushed the rest of his cock in, watching as the sub’s hole swallowed the rest of his cock. He gave Harry a small spank and told him, “You can let go now. Sit down properly. I want my cock warm.”

Harry obediently sat down, moaning as Louis’ cock nudged his prostate. Louis smirked, knowing what he was doing to the sub. Harry would be feeling every inch of his cock at the moment. Just to tease the sub further, Louis pinched his nipples and ordered, “Clench down, Harold. Do you want my cock inside of you or not?”

He was satisfied to feel Harry do as ordered, squeezing Louis’ cock pleasurably. Louis smirked. “That’s right, baby.” He wrapped a hand around the sub’s cock, purposefully not moving his hand to tease the sub. “Now, let me tell you one more story, yeah?”

_ _____ _

_ “Do you want to come tonight, Lou?” Zayn asked, moving his hand further down Louis’ cock.  _

_ Louis nodded, letting out a groan as precome bubbled heavily at the tip of his cock. Zayn spread the bead of precome around the head, making Louis buck his hips.  _

_ “Well, you might have to work for it.” Zayn smirked, taking his hand off Louis’ cock and pulling the blue-eyed Dom’s off his own.  _

_ Louis whined at Zayn’s words and the loss of contact, growing desperate.  _

_ Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Tell me, Louis: would you like it if your submissive whined?” _

_ The blue-eyed Dom huffed and shook his head no. “No,” he grumbled poutily.  _

_ “Then you shouldn't whine yourself,” Zayn countered cheekily, pecking the top of Louis’ head. “How far do you want this to go?” he asked seriously, changing his tone. “Do you just want to come, or do you want my cock?” _

_ Louis bit his lip and shrugged shyly, avoiding eye contact.  _

_ “Talk to me, Louis,” Zayn encouraged. “I need to know what you want from me.” _

_ “I … I want your cock,” he admitted, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “If our sub will bottom for us one day, I might as well try it out, yeah?” _

_ Zayn grinned. “That's what I like to hear.” _

_ Louis blushed even further. “Um, so are you going to be the one fucking me?” he asked, suddenly feeling slightly stupid and insecure.  _

_ “If that's what you want,” Zayn said softly, stroking Louis’ cheek. “Only if you want me to.” _

_ Louis thought things over once more for a few seconds, then nodded. “I want to,” he agreed. “As long as I get to come.” He grinned cheekily.  _

_ The black-haired Dom chuckled. “Of course you will. After me, though,” he winked, then had Liam fetch him the lube. He slowly opened Louis up with two fingers, scissoring them and going slowly since he knew Louis had never done this before. “Okay?” _

_ “Mhm,” Louis nodded, letting out a quiet moan when one of Zayn’s fingers brushed his prostate. “God, I see why subs get so needy when they're fingered now,” he commented, making the other Doms chuckle.  _

_ Zayn pulled his fingers out. “Feels good, yeah?” _

_ “God, yes,” Louis agreed, watching as Zayn wiped his fingers on the bed sheets.  _

_ “I was thinking we could go doggy style. What do you say?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow, smiling as Louis immediately scrambled into position on his hands and knees. The black-haired Dom received an eyeful of Louis’ plump, beautiful arse, and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing it as he slowly entered Louis.  _

_ Louis let out a small moan, unable to refrain from pushing his arse further back onto Zayn. The black-haired Dom kept a firm hand on his hip to keep him where he wanted him, and Louis was sure there'd be a handprint there the next day.  _

_ “Move, Zayn,” Louis pleaded, and Zayn complied immediately. His hips snapped forward against Louis’ arse as he fucked him, slowly at first and then faster. He reached forward and fondled Louis’ cock and balls and occasionally spanked his arse, making sure to give all parts of Louis the attention they deserved.  _

_ “Wanna come,” Louis cried, beginning to tear up. His eyes were red as they watered, the Dom quickly becoming desperate for release. Since he'd never bottomed before, he was naturally more sensitive, and it was only expected that he would whine a little bit. “Pleaseeeeee!” _

_ Zayn reached forward and landed a light slap to Louis’ right cheek, not too terribly hard, but enough to sting for a few seconds. “Quit whining, Lou,” he reprimanded. “I told you that you'd come after I did.” _

_ Louis couldn't help but let out a little sob, his body shaking as Zayn continued to snap his hips forward. Noticing his slight distress, Liam and Niall came over and stroked his hair, kissing all over his face to soothe him.  _

_ It seemed silly, but Louis cried even harder when Zayn’s cock twitched and he released inside him, the Dom suddenly becoming overrun with emotions. He was horny, desperate, and impatient, but he also felt extremely insecure. What kind of Dom was he? _

_ “Need to come!” he begged, feeling Zayn pull out. “You were supposed to let me come!” _

_ “Shhhh,” Zayn soothed, pulling all the way out. He came around the bed and sat in front of Louis, reaching out and grasping the Dom’s cock. He began to jerk it quickly, listening to the lovely sounds the blue-eyed Dom made as he became overwhelmed with pleasure. “You're doing such a good job. You can come, Lou. Go on.” _

_ With teary eyes and a sob, Louis released into Zayn’s hand, a string of emotions flying around his head as he did so. It felt amazing, but it also made him feel like shit. Which was probably why he continued to sob and bury his face into Zayn’s chest as the other Dom hugged him tight to his chest.  _

_ “You’re okay,” Zayn soothed. “You did absolutely amazing, babe. You’re perfect.” _

_ “Stop,” Louis cried and pushed Zayn away. “What kind of Dom am I?” _

_ “An excellent one,” Liam jumped in, climbing into the bed and pressing next to Louis. “You did great, Lou.” He leaned forward to peck Louis’ cheek but the blue-eyed Dom emitted another loud cry and pushed him away.  _

_ “Don’t,” he begged, curling in on himself. “Don’t.” He shuddered and sniffled. “Please leave, all of you.” _

_ “Babe,” Zayn said helplessly. _

_ “You’re going through Domdrop,” Niall said gently. “You can’t get through this alone.” _

_ “No, I’m not!” Louis cried, frustrated. He wasn’t going through Domdrop! He wasn’t weak to drop like that!  _

_ “Louis, it’s okay.” Zayn pulled the resisting Dom close to him, hugging him. “You’re fine. Everything’s perfect. You’re an excellent Dom.” _

_ “One of the best,” Liam agreed. “Trust me. Just because you bottomed for Zayn doesn’t mean that you’re not a Dom. It shows how much of a strong Dom you are — you can do both and be equally as strong. Not everyone can pull that off, Lou.” _

_ At those words, Louis cried. He cried and cried and cried, unable to stop himself from sobbing out all his feelings — his feelings of misery at being unmatched, his feelings of misery at feeling like a shit Dom, his feelings of misery at being so weak that he was crying.  _

_ “Crying doesn’t make you weak, baby,” Zayn told him gently, as if reading his thoughts. “Everything is okay,” he repeated, silently thanking Niall, who had brought a warm washcloth to him. He gently rubbed the washcloth over Louis’ shivering body, pressing gentle kisses to his skin as he wiped away the sweat and come. “I love you.” _

_ Louis’ crying slowly died off with the help of whispered reassurance from all the other boys and soon, his eyes were shut, breathing shallow as he let Zayn clean him up.  _

_ “I love you so much, baby,” Zayn murmured again, gently and softly kissing Louis, no sexual tension sparking at all during the kiss — just the way they both preferred at the moment. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” _

_ Louis opened his bright blue eyes and gave a small smile. “I love you too.”  _

_____

“Wow,” Harry breathed, staring at the blue-eyed Dom.

Louis gave a small laugh. “Yeah, that’s pretty much all you can say after that emotional bunch.”

Harry laid his head back on the Dom’s shoulder, thinking for a few minutes before speaking. “I didn’t think it would be so emotional.”

Louis seemed genuinely worried as his forehead creased, and asked, “Did you not enjoy the story?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I loved it!” he exclaimed. “I just didn’t realize how much sex between the four of you could have affected you. I thought it would just be … you know. Sex.”

Niall, who was sitting across from them, raised an eyebrow, and commented in an amused tone, “What, so the sex that we have together is ‘just sex?’ Nothing exciting?”

Harry gasped, eyes widening even more, if possible. “No, of course I didn’t mean that! I—”

The Doms all laughed, Louis pecking Harry’s cheek affectionately. “Just teasing, baby. No need to get all worked up.”

Harry pouted. “You’re all mean,” he declared.

“Really?” Louis raised an eyebrow, amusement flashing across his face, firmly holding Harry’s hips and shifted, making sure to nudge the sub’s prostate. “I think I’m going to have to kiss the cheekiness out of our little sub. What do you think, lads?”

Murmurs of agreement came from the others, and Louis smirked in satisfaction as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let us know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> You can go on our tumblr and ask character asks! Go check it out! <3  
>  \-----> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad
> 
> Also, go and check out our new Larry Stylinson Tumblr, where you can ALSO ask character asks! In this tumblr, there are Larry texts that we did/made, pictures, and other things that fit the AU we created for that Tumblr! Lots of texts between Dom/Top Louis and sub/bottom Harry can be found there ;)   
>  \----->https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myprincessmysir


End file.
